Victims of love
by Mirela Paes
Summary: Uma semana vai ser suficiente para que Edward e Bella passem por cima das diferenças e vivam a experiência do amor verdadeiro. Em meio a tanta felicidade a realidade vai bater na porta daquele quarto de hotel e atingir os dois de uma forma violenta...
1. Prólogo

**Com vocês, o prólogo da minha nova fic!**

**Quem me acompanha via comunidade e Twitter sabe que venho falando dessa fic já tem muitos meses, mas finalmente está chegando a hora de começar a postá-la! Ela vai substituir "Devour my Sin", que vocês também podem encontrar aqui no FF. **

**Espero que gostem. **

**E que sempre tenham lencinhos por perto.

* * *

**

**Autora:** Mirela Paes

**Shipper:** Bella & Edward

**Classificação:** NC-17

**Gênero:** Drama, ANGST, Romance.

**Sinopse:**Não se brinca com o destino. Um pequeno acidente vai unir duas pessoas completamente diferentes que também são muito iguais. Uma semana vai ser suficiente para que Edward e Bella passem por cima das diferenças e vivam a experiência do amor verdadeiro. Em meio a tanta felicidade a realidade vai bater na porta daquele quarto de hotel e atingir os dois de uma forma violenta...

* * *

_Era uma vez uma garota comum e desajeitada que estava perdida em uma floresta. _

_Ela caminhou insistindo que o seu mapa estava certo e o destino mostrou como ela estava errada por fazer tal escolha e a levou para o caminho da punição sem que ela percebesse. _

_O primeiro sinal chamou sua atenção foi uma grande pancada, seguido de um grande choque._

_A garota que nunca acreditou em príncipes encantados, viu um bem na sua frente. _

_Exatamente como o destino planejava, ela, aos poucos, encheu seu coração com amor à primeira vista. _

_Exatamente como todos que existem em livros e filmes, o príncipe a resgatou, se preocupou, foi doce e demonstrou ser uma pessoa de total confiança. O príncipe a encantou, a seduziu e a fez acreditar que na verdade, mesmo sendo uma garota comum e desajeitada ela poderia ser uma princesa. _

_Uma verdadeira rainha ao seu lado._

_Ele fez diversas promessas e com seus atos supostamente generosos e suas demonstrações de amor e devoção pode roubar o que ela tinha de mais valioso. _

_Seu coração puro._

_Sua virtude._

_Seu sorriso._

_Sua alegria._

_Com um ultimo golpe, o homem que ainda era visto como seu príncipe encantado roubou também a sua esperança. _

_Quando tentou escapar da estranha realidade ela já não era mais uma princesa. Tinha voltado a ser apenas uma garota comum e desajeitada. _

_Com a prova da realidade em seu dedo, ela descobriu que não tinha mais o direito de sonhar. Aos poucos os pesadelos invadiram o seu sono como aviso de que ela deveria prestar mais atenção nas escolhas que fazia e uma vez que sentissem que elas estavam erradas, que não insistisse. _

_Ela só entendeu o recado uma noite em que resolveu dar um fim no que restava...

* * *

_

"Bella?" Renée bateu na porta do banheiro. "Bella, meu amor? Você está se sentindo bem?"

Ela não respondeu mais uma vez.

"Bella, eu vou entrar. Querida, não fique chateada, tudo bem?" Renée abriu a porta com a chave reserva e ficou branca com o que estava vendo. "PHILL! PHILL CHAME A AMBULANCIA PHILL!

Ela corre até a banheira onde o sangue manchava a água que cobria boa parte do corpo da filha.

O papel que Bella tinha usado para escrever sobre ela para sua psicóloga estava no chão ao lado do frasco de remédios para dormir. Algumas pílulas estavam no chão. A borda da banheira estava manchada com seu sangue. Renée puxou ar com força, aliviada que a cabeça da filha não estivesse dentro d'água. Ela puxou o corpo para fora da água com dificuldade e beijou a testa da filha, chorando e pedindo a Deus que tudo pudesse ficar bem. Ela tirou a enorme aliança de seu dedo e a escondeu em seu bolso para que Phill continuasse sem saber daquele detalhe.

Pálida e com um enorme corte no pulso esquerdo, Bella logo foi socorrida pela equipe de emergência.

"Talvez..." Phill comentou já no hospital quando viu que a _filha _estava fora de perigo. "Talvez fosse melhor deixarmos que Bella passe algum tempo com Charlie."

"Será?" Perguntou vendo a filha dormindo. "Será que é mesmo uma boa idéia?"

* * *

**E aí? Preparadas? **

**O que acharam? Quero saber absolutamente tuddooooo, claro! **

**Bom, vou ficando por aqui! **

**Até logo! ;)

* * *

**

**QUER FAZER UMA AUTORA FELIZ?**

**ENVIA UMA REVIEW. **


	2. Ato I CenaI Tudo sempre pode piorar

**Twilight não me pertence, mas toda a situação em que eu os coloquei seus personagens sim.**

* * *

**Capa do cap: **HTTP*:*/senta.*la/*6qsw

**Look de Bella: **HTTP*:*/senta.*la/*6qt1

**(Basta retirar os *)**

**Música do capítulo: **Florence and the Machine - Are you hurting the one you love

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Ato I**

**~ O DESABAR DOS MAIS BELOS SONHOS ~**

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

_Soneto 17_

_Se te comparo a um dia de verão  
És por certo mais belo e mais ameno  
O vento espalha as folhas pelo chão  
E o tempo do verão é bem pequeno._

_Ás vezes brilha o Sol em demasia  
Outras vezes desmaia com frieza;  
O que é belo declina num só dia,  
Na terna mutação da natureza._

_Mas em ti o verão será eterno,  
E a beleza que tens não perderás;  
Nem chegarás da morte ao triste inverno:_

_Nestas linhas com o tempo crescerás.  
E enquanto nesta terra houver um ser,  
Meus versos vivos te farão viver._

**William Shakespeare**

* * *

"Vou sentir tanto a sua falta querida."

Minha mãe me envolveu em seus braços quentes e finos. Um abraço gostoso, quente e confortável, como deve ser. Ela afagou minhas costas por cima de minha blusa, e passou a alisar meu cabelo.

Eu não queria me soltar dela nunca. Se havia um lado bom em tudo o que ainda me deixava imensamente infeliz, era ter me aproximado de minha mãe como nunca. Ela agora tinha Phill, que poderia cuidar dela, então foi mais fácil poder agir como filha. Foi fácil, apesar de tudo, permitir que minha mãe cuidasse de mim.

Mas estava na hora de seguir em frente.

"Você poderia viajar com a gente por mais um tempo. Phill tem tantos lugares legais para conhecer..."

"Não mãe." Me afastei um pouco dela. "Chega de lugares legais com você e Phill."

Os olhos verdes dela se encontraram com os meus. Tão tristes... um reflexo. Era claro que ela se sentia culpada, mas jamais deveria se sentir assim. Ela não tinha culpa pela filha dela ser uma boba. Sempre desejou o melhor para mim e não teve intenção de me deixar cair em uma armadilha como eu tinha.

"Não é culpa sua..." Garanti mais uma vez. Ela forçou um sorriso.

"Você tem certeza?" Ela me abraçou com mais força. "Tem certeza que quer ir Bella? Eu posso ficar aqui com você do..." Fechei os olhos agradecendo por ela não terminar.

"Vai ficar tudo bem, mãe. Eu realmente quero passar um tempo com meu pai." Foi minha vez de forçar um sorriso. "Você tem o Phill agora. E ele? Apenas a mim, até que eu possa ir para a faculdade."

"Tudo bem." Ela não estava conformada, mas fingiu estar. "Você sabe que basta fazer uma ligação, não é?"

"Claro." Beijei seu rosto. "Apenas uma ligação e..."

Fiquei sem ar quando senti os braços de Phill nos apertando. Ele tinha apenas trinta anos e era um bom jogador de baseball. Não era um maravilhoso jogador, mas um bom, que estava tentando um lugar na segunda divisão.

Ele parecia ser o bastante para minha mãe. E justamente por isso, resolvi ir embora. Tocar a minha vida, optar por sofrer longe dela que estava muito mal e bastante aflita comigo também. Estava cansada de ser o motivo de sua falta de sono, de suas lágrimas... Com Phill, ela teria a oportunidade de ser feliz e estar alegre em tempo integral.

"Eu sinto muito, mas se Bella decidiu que realmente quer ir, nós precisamos ir andando." Ele beijou nossas bochechas e nós duas rimos bastante. "Então Bella? Tem certeza?"

"Absoluta." Confirmei balançando minha cabeça em sinal positivo.

"Então vamos. Você tem um avião para embarcar."

Concordei e segui os dois em direção ao carro.

Enquanto Phill dirigia o carro pelas ruas de Phoenix eu me despedia da cidade, do sol, da brisa fresca. Fechei os olhos e fiz um pedido, como da última vez que saí do conforto de minha casa: Que tudo dê certo dessa vez.

[...]

O vôo foi muito ruim. Houve um transtorno no caminho para Seattle e um homem que estava sentado em uma poltrona de minha fileira estava usando um perfume igual ao _dele._Não foi nada bom ouvir a comissária de bordo avisar que estávamos passando por uma turbulência realmente grande, que deveríamos apertar nossos cintos e tentar nos manter calmos enquanto sentia aquele cheiro.

Eu que quase desejei morrer não muito tempo atrás, agora queria que esse não fosse o meu inferno. Não merecia morrer sentindo o cheiro parecido com o _dele_. Talvez eu estivesse exagerando, tremendo, me envolvendo demais com algo que eu já deveria ter superado, mas era sempre tão difícil. Tão difícil...

O que não piorava mais a situação era o cheiro próprio que ele tinha. Aí sim, misturado com o perfume, ficava perfeito.

"Psiu..." Senti pegarem em minha mão e eu dei um salto, assustada. "Está tudo bem garota. Já passou."

O homem sorriu e a primeira coisa que eu fiz foi balançar a cabeça nervosamente.

"Não precisa chorar, só foi uma turbulência leve." Ele sorriu mais uma vez tentando me passar alguma segurança. "Ei, aeromoça! Você pode trazer um copo de água para essa garota? Eu acho que ela está em choque..."

Eu sei que ele estava sendo muito gentil comigo. Mas eu não conseguia olhar para homens e me sentir bem. Não estou falando de garotos, estou falando de homens. Ainda mais os bem vestidos como este _também_estava.

Eu precisava superar os meus medos, a minha dor... e era por isso que eu estava me mudando. Começaria uma vida nova ao lado do meu pai e tentaria espantar os fantasmas para longe de mim. O bom de estar em um lugar novo é que eu não conhecia ninguém.

Nem precisaria conhecer.

Enxuguei meu rosto sabendo que minhas lágrimas eram por causa do perfume que estava me trazendo lembranças, e não por causa do meu medo de algo acontecer com o avião.

Morrer seria muito mais fácil.

"Obrigada." Sussurrei para o homem e para aeromoça quando recebi um copo com água. Bebi tudo praticamente de uma vez e coloquei o copo na poltrona vazia ao meu lado, me virando de costas para que ele não puxasse papo algum comigo.

Definitivamente, tudo o que eu não queria era alguém tentando me usar mais uma vez.

[...]

Seattle.

Eu ignorei os longos, quase eternos quarenta minutos que tive que ficar ali. Eu pensei em ouvir música ou ler algum livro, mas qualquer uma dessas atividades faria que eu me lembrasse _dele_. Eu não poderia apenas ter ido direto para Port Angeles?

Ruí minhas unhas, fiz e desfiz tranças em meu cabelo, risquei meus All Stars.

Respirei fundo o ar que estava misturado com o ar condicionado.

Observei casais, pais e filhos, homens que pareciam ser de negócios, turistas... Cada pessoa com alguma característica que pudesse me chamar atenção. Eu poderia estar sendo grosseira fazendo isso, mas eu não me importava, de verdade.

Tudo o que eu não queria era pensar que estava no aeroporto de Seattle, cidade onde _ele_ me disse que morava.

Mas poderia ter sido mais uma mentira, não é?

Cruzei os braços e fiquei subindo e descendo o zíper do meu casaco marrom, ouvindo o zip-zap tediosamente até ter o meu vôo ser anunciado.

Corri para a fila de embarque, entrei em um avião menor, acomodei minhas bagagens de mão e me sentei na poltrona afivelando meu cinto, pronta para ignorar qualquer pessoa que se sentasse do meu lado.

Mas ninguém sentou. E o vôo de meia hora passou mais rápido que eu imaginava.

Fiquei realmente grata por isso.

Pegar minhas malas foi chato. Eu finalmente tinha notado como tinha despachado muito mais do que o normal, embora, uma vez que estava me mudando para a casa de meu pai e não sabia como seria a escola da cidade, algumas coisas como livros e materiais de estudo estavam mais do que bem empacotados entre minhas roupas, livros e CDs favoritos.

Eu não vinha até a casa do meu pai há mais de um ano. E se nada mudou, o que não era difícil, seria um pouco ruim no começo. Não teria internet e não teria um som que eu pudesse ligar meu ipod. Também não teria uma cozinha com comida decente.

Mas eu podia lidar com tudo isso.

Foi empurrando o pesado carrinho com minhas bagagens que eu o vi, no pequeno hall do desembarque o homem que eu jamais imaginei sentir tanta falta assim.

Charlie Swan.

O chefe da policia de Forks.

Meu pai.

Corri em sua direção, não me importando muito em deixar o carrinho parado em alguma parte do hall. Eu senti uma imensa necessidade de abraçá-lo. E quando me choquei em seu corpo e o abracei, ele demorou um pouco para fazer o mesmo comigo. Não por mal, mas por justamente não sermos tão afetuosos assim como é de se esperar em uma relação pais-filhos.

Um nó se formou em minha garganta, meu coração disparou e eu senti seus braços me dando um aperto protetor. Depois de tudo o que tinha acontecido comigo – apesar de ele mal sonhar em saber qual era a grande verdade de tudo, afinal de contas, minha mãe tinha lhe omitido dezenas de detalhes – eu não imaginava que sentiria conforto em seus braços.

Eu realmente estava agindo como uma menininha assustada.

E não existia nada que me fizesse pensar diferente agora.

"Bem vinda de volta Bells."

Sorri , sentindo ele dar um beijo no topo de minha cabeça.

Engoli o choro e me afastei, sorrindo.

"Vai ser bom estar aqui."

[...]

Nada parecia ter mudado. A estrada estava muito boa, considerando o tempo terrível que fazia aqui o ano inteiro. Estava chovendo, uma garoa fina, mas bastante chata. Eu estava dentro do carro da polícia que Charlie dirigia em silêncio. Ele não puxou assunto como minha mãe puxaria. Ele apenas dirigiu.

Entrar em Forks me fez pensar em como eu tinha conseguido deixar toda a dor para trás.

Era como se agora tudo que eu passei pudesse ficar para trás. Aproveitei para abrir um pouco o vidro do meu lado e respirar o ar puro demais daquela mini-cidade verde.

Algumas pessoas iam acenando para nós, e envergonhada eu acenava de volta. Era estranho, mas reconfortante. Em uma cidade com no máximo três mil habitantes, todos conheciam meu pai e sabiam quem eu era.

E como eu já imaginava e havia reparado, assim que chegamos à frente de nossa casa, nada tinha mudado.

Charlie me ajudou com as malas e passei pelo pequeno hall de entrada, subi a escada e dei de cara com meu quarto.

Bem. Tinha algo novo ali.

"Eu espero que você goste." Ele comentou parecendo estar um pouco desconfortável. "Sua mãe me lembrou como você gosta de estudar e ler... então temos algumas prateleiras novas, essa mesa aqui é muito boa." Ele bateu duas vezes nela. "E eu comprei uma cama nova... aquela era de quando você era muito pequena."

"É." Eu ri me lembrando de como era ruim dormir em cima dela depois de algum tempo. "Obrigada."

"Qualquer coisa eu estou lá embaixo."

Eu sabia que ele estava me dando o espaço que precisava.

No restante daquela sexta eu fiquei em meu quarto. Ocupada demais montando tudo como eu gostaria. Cada livro em seu lugar, cada roupa no antigo armário, tudo, tudo parecia estar ganhando forma comigo ali.

Sim, poderia ser um bom ano.

_Não é?_

Charlie pediu uma pizza como jantar e eu apenas roubei uma fatia e subi novamente, alegando estar ocupada.

Tentei arrumar meu espaço no banheiro também. Para o meu terror, só havia um banheiro na casa.

Quando tudo pareceu estar em seu devido lugar eu tomei um banho e gritei do topo da escada um sonoro 'Boa noite'.

Enfiei-me debaixo das cobertas e não precisei da luz para enxergar o que queria. É claro que eu estava louca. Eu prometi a Renée que tinha jogado fora. Mas não. Estava bem embaixo de meu travesseiro.

Puxando com facilidade eu tinha o volume de 'Sonhos de uma noite de verão' em minha mão.

Me arrumei, e meio sentada, meio deitada, abri o livro e o mais lindo anel de todos escorregou por ele e caiu em minha barriga.

Com a mão livre eu toquei no metal frio e ele brilhou. Os diamantes brilhariam em qualquer lugar que fosse possível.

Assim como ele, um pequeno papel escorregou, mas não chegou a cair. Ficou parado entre as paginas e louca como sou, o puxei mais uma vez, permitindo que mais uma vez, um dos momentos mais lindos de minha vida me preenchesse e depois fosse arrancado lentamente.

_"Há quem diga que todas as noites são de sonhos.  
Mas há também quem diga que nem todas, só as de verão.  
Mas no fundo isso não tem muita importância.  
O que interessa mesmo não são as noites em si, são os sonhos.  
Sonhos que o homem sonha sempre.  
Em todos os lugares, em todas as épocas do ano, dormindo ou acordado."_

Eu podia sentir meu coração se enchendo de uma nova alegria como na primeira vez que eu li aquele pequeno cartão. Sua linda caligrafia estava bem ali. Era como se eu pudesse ver ele se ajoelhando na minha frente, segurando o meu rosto com suas mãos e completando o trecho anotado.

"_Você é o meu sonho que se tornou a mais bela realidade." Ele pegou o anel e segurou minha mão esquerda. "Isabella Marie Swan, você me daria à honra de se tornar a minha esposa?"_

As lágrimas fluíam pelos meus olhos com facilidade como naquela noite. Mas a diferença é que não existia felicidade ou emoção.

Apenas dor.

A dor de todas as noites.

A dor que me cansava até que eu poderia ser puxada para o inconsciente de meu sono.

[...]

Pela manhã, esperei que Charlie saísse para começar uma super faxina. Era sábado, não imaginava se ele iria trabalhar.

Foi a primeira vez que olhei para a casa de verdade. A sala agora tinha uma enorme tela plana e um aparelho de TV a cabo. Sorri vendo a tabela de programação dos canais de jogos em cima da mesa de centro. Ele realmente gostava de tudo isso.

Comecei a faxina por lá. Depois passei para a cozinha, e antes que eu pudesse começar a limpar o hall e aspirar a escada, deixei o banheiro praticamente de molho com água sanitária e detergente depois de esvaziar o cesto de roupas sujas.

Terminei de aspirar os degraus e segui para o banheiro com um olhar bastante clínico. Cada canto foi limpo. Quando digo cada canto, eu gostaria de não parecer uma pessoa com TOC. No final ele parecia completamente novo. Limpei o corredor, as janelas e passei pano no chão de todo o primeiro andar esperando que ele não ficasse chateado por ter entrado em seu quarto.

A área de serviço também precisava ser limpa. Enquanto a maquina de lavar e a de secar trabalhavam, dei o meu melhor.

Apesar da chuva do lado de fora, tudo o que eu sentia era calor. Eu realmente estava suando quando terminei.

Subi e tomei um banho rápido apenas para tirar o suor do meu corpo, e coloquei uma roupa melhor imaginando que assim que Charlie chegasse, ele aceitaria o meu convite de ir até o mercado.

Não poderíamos sobreviver apenas com ovos, bacon, meia caixa de leite e cervejas.

Comecei a dobrar as roupas secas e separá-las em cestos que tinha encontrado quando ouvi meu nome ser chamado.

"Bells?"

"Na área de serviço!" Comentei saindo com um cesto de suas roupas de cama e banho limpas.

"Bells o que você fez com minha casa?" Ele deu um sorriso que fez com que suas covinhas parecessem tímidas. Não tive como não sorrir de volta.

"Bem, agora sim estamos dentro de sua casa."

"Bells, eu pago alguém para fazer isso a cada mês."

"Mês? A cada mês pai?" Me senti envergonhada de chamá-lo assim. _Afeto Bella. Afeto_. "Salve esse dinheiro para que possamos ir ao mercado. Tenho muitas dúvidas de que você e eu vamos sobreviver com tudo o que tem em sua geladeira."

"Tudo bem." Ele tirou o cesto de minhas mãos e colocou no sofá ao lado de algo em um saco preto que eu presumi ser um terno. "Você se lembra de Billy Black?"

"Claro."

"Vamos lá fora."

Caminhei atrás dele e na frente de nossa casa uma caminhonete antiga estava sendo estacionada e sendo seguida por uma mais nova. É claro que eu não faria nenhum comentário grosseiro, mas me lembro bem que a diabetes complicou a vida de Billy a muitos e muitos anos atrás. Eu ainda era uma criança quando suas filhas e seu filho presenciaram o pai definhar após a morte da mãe.

Um garoto alto e forte saiu da caminhonete mais antiga e ele não me era estranho. Ele caminhou até a traseira da caminhonete mais antiga e pegou a cadeira de rodas e ajudou Billy a se acertar em cima dela.

"Bella!" Billy gritou animado enquanto empurrava sozinho as rodas. "Charlie, você deveria ter dito a todos que teria uma mulher em casa, não sua menina."

"Billy..." Charlie socou seu ombro e eu ri ficando ainda mais envergonhada.

"Seja bem vinda de volta querida." Ele apertou minha mão em um gesto carinhoso. "Você se lembra de Jacob?" O moreno alto parou ao seu lado.

"Oh meu Deus!" Reconheci os traços do garoto dois anos mais novo que eu e extremamente implicante quando eu estava brincando com suas irmãs. "Mas você cresceu isso tudo?"

Eu estava realmente chocada e ele me envolveu em seus braços me girando no ar como se eu pesasse o equivalente a uma pluma. Depois de me dar um beijo na bochecha, o que me fez ficar vermelha, ele me largou no chão.

"Quem é o maior agora, hein Bells? Acha que já posso fazer tortas de lama com você?"

Ri me lembrando de minhas férias de verão na infância.

"Onde estão suas irmãs?"

"Estudando e casando... logo mais vão chegar com crianças correndo por aí." Billy avisou orgulhoso.

"Mas elas são apenas meses mais velhas do que eu!" Falei chocada. "Como diabos podem estar se casando?"

"Se elas estão felizes, nada mais importa." Billy avisou.

Senti um nó em minha garganta, não acreditando que estava criticando as gêmeas. Dois meses atrás eu estava aceitando virar uma noiva, não é mesmo?

"Então Bells?" Charlie bateu na lateral da antiga caminhonete. "O que você acha?"

"Como assim?"

"É sua." Ele comentou alegre. "É o seu presente de boas vindas."

Corri em sua direção e o abracei fazendo com que ele ficasse surpreso mais uma vez. Mas eu não me importei.

_Afeto._

Apenas um pouco de afeto.

[...]

Almoçamos em casa. Pizza novamente. Então Charlie disse que ia ao casamento do filho de um amigo, chamado Carlisle. Que a cidade inteira só falava nisso e só pensava nesse maldito casamento. Era como se a população de Forks não entendesse o motivo de que um casamento grande e de pessoas ricas, não fosse necessariamente o evento que todos deveriam ser convidados.

Eu fingi estar levando numa boa o papo de casamento do filho do doutor da cidade. E fiquei realmente grata quando Jacob lembrou que algum jogo ia passar na TV. Os homens logo foram para lá e ele me ajudou na cozinha. Sem comentar nada eu dei um sorriso cheio de gratidão para ele que parecia ter notado que eu não estava muito bem com o assunto.

Mas Charlie começou com uma conversa diferente. Ele realmente queria que eu fosse para o casamento. Seria uma boa oportunidade de rever pessoas e ele poderia me apresentar para seus amigos.

Ele me acolheu em sua casa, me deu um carro de presente... como eu poderia dizer não? Além do mais, eu queria resgatar um contato pai-filha, não queria?

Fiquei feliz de ter algumas, mesmo que poucas, peças arrumadas no meio de minhas malas. O vestido que usei no casamento de Renée era simples, mas parecia bom. Eu já tinha usado ele outras vezes...

Eu tinha apenas um par de sapatos sociais em meu armário. Eu nunca liguei muito para isso mesmo... Só durante _aquela_semana.

Agora...

A velha Bella estava de volta.

Prendi meu cabelo em um rabo de cavalo como minha mãe ensinou e peguei meu pequeno estojo de maquiagem. Comecei a trabalhar em mim sem muita vontade. Dois meses atrás eu estaria me xingando por não saber me maquiar melhor, mas agora, qualquer coisa que eu fizesse ficaria bom. Pensei sobre não ter rímel ou delineador comigo, mas depois desisti e segui em frente. Eu não estava me arrumando para ninguém mesmo. E no final, o resultado parecia bom o suficiente para a filha do chefe da policia da cidade.

"Bells?"

"Já vou!"

"Estamos atrasados, Bells!"

"Me desculpe" Corri pelas escadas com as sandálias na mão e ele me observou com cuidado. "O quê?"

"Você se tornou uma linda mulher Bells." Me esforcei para não corar enquanto calçava minhas sandálias.

"Eu disse a você Charlie." Billy reforçou. "Eu disse a você..."

Fiquei calada, ainda com vergonha, e peguei os brincos dentro da bolsa, quando já estávamos na viatura. Jacob e Billy seguiram na caminhonete deles.

"São muito bonitos." Charlie comentou enquanto eu ainda os observava. "Não sabia que você tinha furado as orelhas."

"É. Coisa de férias de verão..." Dei os ombros.

"Deve ter custado caro. Mas Phill deve ganhar bem, não é?"

"Sim." Minha voz saiu como um sussurro. "Phill ganha bem..." Charlie estacionou o carro junto da capela de nossa cidade e eu coloquei os brincos em minhas orelhas.

Não ia fazer mal algum eu usá-los, certo? Minhas orelhas pareciam nunca querer fechar mesmo... Não importa se tinha sido presente _dele_. Esses eram de ouro, então não iriam machucar minhas orelhas.

"Pronta?" Charlie riu de mim. "A noiva já está bem ali."

Olhei para o enorme carro luxuoso e comecei a caminhar para dentro da capela. Um homem estava cumprimentando todos.

"Charlie!" Ele era alto, loiro e muito, muito bonito apesar de aparentar estar na casa dos quarenta, acho. "Que bom que você veio."

"Carlisle." Eles apertaram as mãos. "Quero que conheça minha filha, Isabella."

"Olá." Estendi a mão e ele pareceu me olhar um pouco clinico. Então ele sorriu e apertou minha mão depois de beijá-la. "Seja bem vinda a Forks, Bella." Seus olhos pareciam um pouco enigmáticos. "Eu _realmente_espero que você fique bem." Ele pigarreou. "Goste de ficar aqui... com seu pai."

"Oh, obrigada."

"Tanya já pode entrar?" Uma mulher que mais parecia uma super modelo me olhou feio enquanto perguntava.

"Claro querida, eu já vou buscá-la." Carlisle balançou a cabeça parecendo um pouco zonzo. "Charlie, Bella... com licença."

Minha boca se abriu enquanto ele se afastava. Como diabos ele sabia que eu gostava de ser chamada de Bella?

"Vamos nos sentar, Bells."

Acompanhei Charlie até o banco onde Billy e Jacob já estavam. A porta da capela foi fechada enquanto eu arrumava o meu vestido para me sentar na ponta do banco que dava para o corredor onde a noiva ia passar.

"Achei uma tamanha falta de educação eles enviarem o convite com apenas uma semana."

"Cala a boca, Jessica." Uma outra garota, que também na minha frente resmungou. "Eles tem dinheiro para arrumar tudo em uma semana mesmo..."

Uma semana.

"Edward deveria estar feliz." A tal da Jessica continuou. "Mas ele parece triste como o inferno."

"Ele está emocionado, tenso como todos os homens ficam no dia de seu casamento."

Uma semana.

Edward.

Olhei para o altar e meu coração parou.

Ele me viu, tenho certeza disso, pois um homem muito alto que eu lembro de já ter visto o segurou pelo ombro. Eu podia ouvi-lo sussurrando 'Bella' em seus lábios. Eu não estava louca. Não estava. Então ele começou a chorar, como eu.

O que diabos estava acontecendo?

A música alta começou a tocar e a noiva passou do meu lado e eu nem consegui ver nada. Minha vista estava nublada, meu soluço com toda certeza foi alto demais. Charlie me deu seu lenço.

"Bells?"

Coloquei a mão na boca, sentindo um dos meus dedos da mão esquerda queimar.

Oh meu Deus, Oh meu Deus!

Não. Não. Não. Não. Não!

Não seja tão cruel assim comigo, Senhor. Eu não mereço isso.

"Bells?" Charlie tinha o tom de voz mais firme.

"Estamos aqui para celebrar a união de Edward Cullen e Tanya Denalli..."

Oh. !

Era ele! Era ele!

Ele mentiu seu nome para mim? Era por isso que ele parecia confuso?

"Se um dia eu for capaz de arrumar um arranjo de flores desses em uma semana, ganho na loteria." A tal da Jessica resmungou. "Olha o vestido dela, parece ter sido feito em uma semana?"

Uma semana.

Uma semana, sete dias, cento e sessenta e oito horas.

Para algumas pessoas, uma semana pode não significar nada.

Para outras, uma semana pode não ser suficiente para se fazer tudo o que é preciso.

Para mim, uma semana foi tempo suficiente para me encantar, me apaixonar, entender o que significa amar e também partir meu coração.

Como se não fosse suficiente, daqui uma semana eu vou completar dezoito anos.

O detalhe mais pavoroso?

Eu estou vendo o homem que me pediu em casamento exatamente há dois meses atrás se casar com outra pessoa...

"Bells!"

Foi assim que tudo ficou escuro.

**Você pode fechar seus olhos para coisas que você não quer ver, mas você não pode fechar seu coração para as coisas que não quer sentir.**

******Johnny Depp**

* * *

**E aí?**

**O que vocês tem a me dizer depois desse primeiro cap?**


	3. Ato I CenaII Um certo alguém

**Whoa! Quanta gente! Obrigada pelas reviews, pelo carinho e toda a movimentação no twitter! É sempre uma delicia estar com vocês! Quem deixou review e permite receber mensagem privada vai receber um pequeno spoiler. Vou tentar manter assim, que tal?**

**O cap passado teve que ser upado novamente por causa de um errinho que tinha nele. As mais atentas vão reparar bem nesse!**

**Espero que vocês gostem desse cap! Bjs, boa leitura e não deixem de deixar uma review para eu saber o que vocês acharam desse cap.**

**Twilight não me pertence, mas toda a situação em que eu os coloquei sim.**

***Todos os itens do cap estão no meu perfil!**

* * *

Capa do cap: HTTP*:*/*senta.*la/*4ak4

(basta tirar os *)

Música do cap: Arcade Fire We used to wait

_Soneto do Desconhecido_

_E mesmo fossem as coincidências_  
_E a prudência que tenho medido_  
_Não evito declarar a bossa nova_  
_Desse amável desconhecido_

_És um conto que canta na janela_  
_O seu jeito de fazer redemoinho_  
_Imedido, incurável, infalível_  
_Às vezes exagero, outras, passarinho_

_E tem jeito de quem corre na chuva_  
_De quem se perde a cada curva_  
_Que de giz o destino traçou_

_Fala como um menino de sua pipa_  
_Dentro da frase mais bonita_  
_Que o poeta recitou_

Amélie - portal meia palavra

* * *

**Dois meses antes.**

O toque do telefone desconhecido ecoava pelo quarto e me fazia bufar debaixo das cobertas que também não eram minhas.

Com toda certeza minha mãe já tinha feito a programação de um grande dia para nós duas.

Desde que Phill foi chamado para passar uma semana treinando e fazendo testes para o White Sox, minha mãe já vinha idealizando mil programas diferentes que poderíamos fazer aqui em Chicago. Nós duas viemos aqui uma vez, quando eu era muito menor, em uma de nossas longas viagens de férias de verão. Ela dirigia o nosso Ford Tauros Wagon 89 e me fazia prestar bem atenção no mapa, afinal, sem um navegador, um capitão nunca pode chegar ao seu destino. Aqui em Chicago só ficamos por dois dias, pois não era a nossa parada principal.

Sorri me espreguiçando preguiçosamente na cama que era enorme, aproveitando que o telefone tinha parado de tocar.

Sentei-me bem no meio dela e passei a mão no meu cabelo antes de esfregar os olhos. Ainda não estava acostumada com um quarto tão grande só para mim. Muito menos com um banheiro só meu. Tudo bem que eu estava em um hotel, mas não tinha certeza se poderíamos estar pagando por tal luxo. Entendo que minha mãe e meu padrasto precisam de sua privacidade, mas eles não poderiam ter me colocado em um quarto mais simples ou no hotel da esquina? O quarto do Phill era o time que estava pagando, e segundo minha mãe, este também.

Pena que ela não sabia mentir para mim.

Mais um toque, e eu atendi de imediato o elegante telefone branco que ficava em cima da também vistosa mesa de cabeceira cor de marfim.

"Alô?"

"Bella!" Renée deveria estar no pico de sua excitação. "Vamos tomar café! Tenho uma novidade que você vai adorar!"

"Mãe..."

"Venha, meu amor!" A voz dela estava realmente animada. "Venha, venha! Garanto que não vai se arrepender! Phill deve sair em alguns minutos."

"Tudo bem. Me dê três minutos e eu apareço por aí."

"Ótimo!"

Coloquei o telefone no gancho e saí da cama observando a minha mala no canto do quarto. Puxei um conjunto de roupa de baixo com uma careta. Renée não tinha nada que ter arrumado minha mala enquanto eu dormia. Ela pegou um monte de roupas que tinha comprado para mim que nunca tinha usado, incluindo algumas calcinhas ridículas da Victoria Secrets. Conforto estava em primeiro lugar para mim. Ela apenas não entendia e vivia com o papo de eu tinha que ficar me arrumando, afinal, nunca se sabe o dia de amanhã.

Ontem ela tinha me forçado usar um vestido florido dela, muito bonito, porém que não era muito algo que usaria. Alças muito finas, um decote decente, mas ainda assim muito decotado para o meu gosto. Balancei a cabeça puxando um par de meias da mala e procurando uma blusa que ficasse relativamente arrumada para que ela não pudesse ter a oportunidade de reclamar comigo.

Não que ela seja chata. Apenas me dá nos nervos quando insiste em algo. Acho que é todo o papo de que em um ano já serei uma mulher. De como minha vida mudaria drasticamente neste próximo ano que estava por vir. Como seriam momentos que eu lembraria para sempre, que me marcariam para valer. Que quando eu pudesse olhar para trás, sentiria orgulho de mim mesma e etc. Todo aquele papo de mãe que não quer assumir que em um ano, a filha estaria na faculdade.

Em Phoenix eu não tinha muita idéia de que faculdade faria. Se conseguisse manter minhas notas como estavam, poderia fazer alguns testes e me inscrever para mais algumas aplicações extras, tentando ao menos uma bolsa parcial. Há três quadras da minha casa ficava uma avenida que passavam ônibus para as principais universidades de lá. Renée dizia que eu estava sendo apressada ao fazer planos para o ano seguinte, sempre vindo com aquele papo de que muita coisa ainda podia mudar, no entanto, gostava de sonhar com a possibilidade de uma bolsa parcial onde eu poderia trabalhar para pagar o restante e não precisaria gastar com um alojamento por morar na mesma cidade.

Diferente de muitas pessoas que eu conheço, nunca sonhei em fazer parte de um Campus. De ter minha total liberdade, de sair debaixo da asa de minha mãe. Antes de Phill chegar – um ano e meio atrás – quem cuidava de quase tudo era eu.

Terminei meu banho e enxuguei o meu cabelo rindo. Eu sabia que se dissesse para qualquer pessoa que estava chegando em cinco minutos, com toda certeza eu me encontraria lá no horário. Com Renée, cinco minutos podiam se transformar em vinte, o que significava o tempo exato para tomar um banho, pentear meu cabelo e escovar os dentes antes de me vestir e colocar meu tênis.

Minha bolsa estava junto da janela. A cortina ainda estava fechada, então resolvi finalmente abri-la. O tempo estava nublado e eu não esperava por isso. Coloquei meu celular no bolso de trás da calça e puxei um casaquinho de lã leve da mala antes de sair do quarto.

O hotel ainda me encantava bastante. Eu só estava aqui há pouco mais de um dia, mas ainda não estava acostumada com algo tão imponente. O rapaz que ficava no elevador me abriu um enorme sorriso e sorri de volta envergonhada antes de avisar que estava indo para o restaurante onde serviam o café da manhã. Quando o elevador parou no tal andar, ele se virou e avisou que já tínhamos chegado.

Acenei positivamente enquanto caminhava para fora.

Quão constrangedor essa situação pode ser? Ele tem mesmo que me tratar como uma criança? Eu já tenho dezessete anos!

"Bella!" Minha mãe acenou de uma mesa enquanto se sentava com Phill.

Sorri , sabendo que tinha chegando na hora certa.

"Essa chuva vai atrapalhar nossos planos de hoje." Ela comentou quando me abraçou.

"Tudo bem mãe. É apenas chuva."

"E essa roupa cinza?" Fez uma careta. "Querida, estamos em Chicago, não em Forks."

Apenas abri outro sorriso.

"Pedi panquecas, ovos, bacon e salada de frutas, tudo bem?" Phill avisou quando me sentei.

"Por mim está ótimo."

"Ah! Bella!" Minha mãe colocou o jornal em cima da mesa. "Olha só!"

Meu coração acelerou um pouco. Era algo bom demais para ser verdade.

_**Arcade Fire confirma apresentação extra em Chicago. **_

_**O show será na quinta-feira, dia dezessete às vinte horas no UIC Pavillion...**_

Pulei diretamente para a parte que me interessava, quase esmagando o jornal em minhas mãos.

_**Os ingressos só serão vendidos na bilheteria do UIC Pavillion a partir de amanhã, quarta-feira, dia nove de julho. **_

"Não é demais querida?" Renée soou excitada o suficiente para fazer o garçom sorrir. "É mais uma chance que você está tendo!"

"Os ingressos devem ser um absurdo de caro." Me deixei escorregar pela cadeira. "E na quinta que vem não estaremos mais por aqui."

"Mas você pode ficar." Phill comentou enquanto se servia. "Alguns dias a mais não tem problema, caso a gente tenha que ir embora."

"Muito dinheiro." Resmunguei pegando algumas panquecas para mim.

"Bella, você tem que parar de agir como se não tivesse um padrasto jovem que também adora essas coisas."

Apenas ri tentando não revirar os olhos. Minha mãe ainda era muito nova, tinha apenas trinta e seis anos. Phill tinha acabado de completar trinta.

"Eu adoraria levar uma gatinha como você para um show desses." Minha mãe riu comigo. "Mas o trabalho, baby. O trabalho e a minha esposa com toda certeza não vão deixar."

"Oh querido." Tentei manter o que já tinha comido no estômago quando minha mãe se virou para beijá-lo. Que diabos casais têm que ser sempre tão afetivos um com o outro? Ugh. "Bem Bella, você tem um saldo de férias que ainda nem usou."

"Claro que não. Vai tudo direto para o meu fundo da faculdade."

Os dois me olharam feio.

"O quê?"

"Bella, você ganhou duzentos dólares do Charlie e tem mais quatrocentos meu e do Phill. Considere isso como uma mesada que você não usou ao longo do último ano."

"Mãe, a faculdade é mais importante."

"Viver um pouco também é, Bella." Phill estava sério. Detesto quando ele ficava sério. "Eu sei que você não tem _saco _para conviver com gente de sua idade, mas não deixe de ir para o show de sua banda favorita. Compre roupas..." Fiz uma certa e ele finalmente sorriu. "Ok. Compre alguns livros."

"Ah não!" Minha mãe fez uma careta. "Bella meu amor, compre qualquer coisa, menos livros. Nós nem temos onde colocar os que você já tem! E férias não combinam com estudo."

"Mãe, um dia eu vou querer escrever o meu próprio livro. Por isso, além de amar ler, isso também é importante!"

"Eu concordo com ela, Née."

"Philliph! Nós estamos nessa cidade enorme e linda e..."

Não era bem o tipo de café da manhã que eu imaginava ter. Observei os dois conversando numa boa sobre mim como se eu não estivesse ali, de frente para eles. A verdade é que tinha ganhado seiscentos dólares para minhas férias e isso não me soou justo. Só consiguia juntar duzentos por mês no trabalho. E cento e vinte ou cento e cinqüenta, depende dos meus gastos, vão direto para o meu fundo universitário. O que eles imaginavam que eu ia fazer com todo esse dinheiro em mãos? Torrar? Eles são loucos ou o quê?

Enquanto eles continuavam conversando sobre mim, comi, continuando a ler o jornal.

Algo muito bacana me chamou atenção.

**A semana do recital inicia hoje na UChicago. **

_**A tradicional semana de recitais da cidade, inicia-se hoje no campus da UChicago. **_

"Bella, você está nos ouvindo?"

"Não." Sorri abaixando o jornal. "Eu posso ter aceitado essa bolsa cara e esse celular de valor ostensivo de presente, mas eu já disse que tenho algumas economias para fazer meus passeios com você mãe."

"Deus... por que você me deu uma menina tão absurda?" Phill sorriu e ela deu um tapa em seu ombro.

"E eu já sei o que vou fazer hoje sem nem gastar um centavo sequer." Exibi o jornal.

"Meio piegas uma semana de recital, não?"

"Mãe... eu vou poder participar de um recital universitário sem nem ser aluna! Poesia, música, apresentações de ballet." Tentei não me empolgar demais. "E de graça! Por favor, vamos?"

"Eu vou perder de passear pela cidade para ficar enfurnada em um teatro Bella? Sério?" Me encarou de maneira duvidosa.

"Por favor!"

"Se não quer ir, deixe que a menina vá." Phill pediu.

"Ok." Minha mãe sorriu passando alguma tranquilidade. "Mas antes vamos procurar saber como chegar até lá."

"Pode deixar." Confirmei e voltei a comer animada.

[...]

Ir até a Lan House do hotel foi simples. Minha mãe e Phill estavam ao meu lado quando liberaram o computador e abri duas abas no navegador. Uma estava como site da UChicago e a outra com o Google Maps. Peguei os endereços e marquei a rota observando quais seriam os melhores caminhos. Eles conversaram comigo e me ajudaram a decidir que ir de metrô seria a melhor saída. Phill, mesmo assim, me deu cinquenta dólares para que eu gastasse com um taxi na volta, caso já estivesse escuro. Pelo que eu tinha visto, o caminho era distante e o dinheiro não seria suficiente, porém para que minha mãe não acabasse barrando o meu passeio, aceitei.

Imprimi o anúncio do festival. Hoje teria uma exposição, uma apresentação de balé e duas de música clássica com alunos e ex-alunos. Imprimi também a rota do metrô e o mapa do campus. Phill estava satisfeito que eu finalmente estivesse fazendo algo que me deixasse feliz, mas não deixou de anotar o endereço do hotel em um dos papéis para mim.

Estava feliz em ter feito um cartão do metrô para estes sete dias. Mesmo que a gente ficasse menos tempo, era um lucro tê-lo comigo. As passagens eram free durante este período dias, sendo assim, poderia ir para qualquer lugar de metrô tranquilamente sem estourar qualquer que fosse o meu orçamento.

Aproveitei que Phill já estava saindo de taxi, pegando uma carona até a estação do metrô mais próxima. Eu estava bem no meio do banco de trás e os dois me abraçaram passando aquele conforto gostoso que pais demonstram para seus filhos. Tudo bem que Phill não era o meu pai, mas infelizmente era muito mais próximo de mim que Charlie.

"Tome cuidado e não deixe de nos ligar, tudo bem?" Minha mãe pediu.

"Claro. Ficarem bem e segura."

"Isso." Phill me ajudou a sair do taxi. "Vai lá Bella. Vai conhecer a sua futura universidade."

Sorri sabendo que Phill também sonhava com a possibilidade de ficar aqui na cidade e quem sabe, me ajudar no que fosse possível para que não deixasse de ter uma educação completa.

"Pode deixar."

[...]

Andar de metrô aqui era um pouco mais complicado que em Phoenix. Raramente eu usava este tipo de serviço em minha cidade. O ônibus da escola passava a duas quadras de minha casa, e perto de onde ele parava havia uma parada de ônibus que era possível ir para quase todas as partes da cidade. Ao menos todas as partes que me interessavam.

Aqui era preciso ser mais atencioso. E era legal, pois boa parte da linha não era subterrânea. Tinha muito mais para ver do que imaginava. Na estação certa, desci e com alguns minutos de caminhada cheguei até a próxima linha, a lilás. Antes eu estava na verde. Era incrível como o metrô daqui sempre estava cheio. Lotado demais. Com todo tipo de gente.

Faltavam apenas três estações para que eu pudesse descer em meu destino quando um trio de garotas embarcou. Elas sorriam, gargalhavam, cochichavam... Sempre tive minha mãe como minha amiga, mas nunca cheguei a ter uma amizade de verdade com ninguém do colégio. Muitas vezes me pergunto se este complexo misantropo que eu tenho realmente é verdadeiro. É claro que converso com outras pessoas, mas estou longe da possibilidade de ser popular. Nunca desejei isso, na verdade. Mas eu gostaria de ter uma amiga que não seja minha mãe. É claro que posso confiar nela, no entanto, é bem difícil conversar sobre algumas coisas às vezes. Tipo quando eu dei o meu primeiro beijo, que para muitas pessoas nem seria um beijo de verdade, mas sim um simples selinho.

O nome do garoto era Lionel. Ele também era da quinta série, mesma turma que a minha, mas nunca havia falado comigo. Nem mesmo um oi e no último dia de aula ele me beijou antes de correr para o carro de sua mãe.

Nunca mais o vi. No ano letivo seguinte, a secretária disse que ele e sua família tinham se mudado para um lugar frio e distante, acho que Nova York.

O que acaba me deixando morta de vergonha de conversar sobre certas coisas com minha mãe é o exagero dela. Claro que isso deve ser normal, ela é mãe. Mas naquele dia, quando eu contei que tinha beijado pela primeira vez, ela me deu uma enorme aula de Educação Sexual. Foi tão embaraçoso... nem mesmo conseguia imaginar como poderia ter sido se eu tivesse uma amiga.

No final, Lionel tinha sido o único garoto que tinha beijado. Geralmente eu apenas sirvo como um repelente para todos eles.

Se bem que...

Eu nem mesmo consigo me lembrar de algum garoto que tenha me chamado atenção no colégio. De forma positiva, claro. Na negativa, a maioria deles sempre se destacava. Falta de educação, preguiça de fazer trabalhos, falta de hábito de leitura, mania de tratar as garotas como lixo.

As garotas riram alto e foi difícil não observá-las. Uma delas notou e me deu um sorriso convidativo que me deixou morta de vergonha.

Encolhi-me e assim que a estação foi anunciada, corri para fora do trem. Para o meu azar estava chovendo. Assim como muitas pessoas, tive que esperar que parasse ainda dentro da estação. Para minha surpresa, o trio de amigas tinha um guarda chuva só. Elas se abraçaram e caminharam juntas. Não pude evitar rir da cena.

[...]

O tempo nublado permanecia, mas a chuva tinha cessado um pouco. Atravessei a grande avenida e finalmente entrei no campus. Os jardins, os alojamentos, os prédios universitários... Era um sonho.

Em Phoenix, a maior universidade de lá era tão nova, nem chegava a ter uma estrutura tão legal quando a daqui. Puxei o mapa do campus e meu celular para ver a hora. Estava atrasada para uma das apresentações de música clássica, mas corri para não perder muito mais tempo. Passei pelas ruas quase vazias olhando o mapa até que senti ser empurrada para frente com muita força enquanto uma buzina alta me chamava atenção.

"Ai." Me dei por conta que estava no chão asfaltado.

"Merda garota, você não olha para onde anda?" Ouvi um homem reclamar e entendi que tinha sido atropelada.

"Me desculpe." Avisei assustada quando ele me ajudou a levantar.

"Você é louca?" Perguntou raivoso.

Ele tinha me ajudado a me recostar no capô de seu carro. Fiz uma vistoria em mim mesma e constatei que apenas tinha rasgado o meu casaco, mas nenhum arranhão em meu rosto ou corpo. Acho que era por causa do rosto mais lindo que eu já tinha visto em toda minha vida que não podia sentir dor nenhuma.

Ele era tão branco quanto eu, ou até mais. As sobrancelhas grossas, a barba feita, as bochechas pareciam um pouco avermelhadas por causa da raiva evidente que os olhos mais verdes do mundo faziam questão de registrar. Os lábios cheios, avermelhados naturalmente. Quando passou a mão pelo cabelo, senti o ar fugir de meus pulmões. Os fios cor de cobre mais pareciam ser como veludo.

"Vem, vou levar você no hospital."

"Não precisa." Comentei me afastando. "É sério, não foi nada."

"Você se joga na frente do meu carro, eu te atropelo e você pensa mesmo que não precisa de nada, sua louca?"

O encanto momentâneo fora quebrado.

Senti meus pés bem firmes no chão e comecei a caminhar, mas ele me segurou pelo braço resmungando algo que não entendi muito bem.

"Não vou te dar espaço para um processo." Falou em voz alta dessa vez. "Assim que um médico disser que está tudo bem, você vai embora para onde quiser, desde que não passe de novo na frente de meu carro."

"Eu não quero ir." Resmunguei vendo o meu mapa do campus cair no asfalto molhado.

"Mas você vai, garota! Larga de ser chata." Ele abriu a porta do carro para mim e eu entrei, não conseguindo mais protestar. Assim que entrou, colocou o cinto e deu partida. "Não posso te levar no hospital do campus ou estarei encrencado. Não muito longe daqui tem um que vai poder resolver logo isso."

Rolei os olhos e observei a chuva voltar com tudo. O barulho dos pneus era a única coisa que eu conseguia ouvir. Para trás ficou o mapa do campus e a minha vontade de ter um dia agradável.

[...]

No hospital fui forçada a preencher um formulário enquanto estranho resolvia algo na recepção.

Fui submetida a um raio-X completo. Estava com tanta raiva dele por me submeter a isso. Qual era seu problema , afinal? Se eu disse que estava bem, por que ele não me liberou?

Em uma enfermaria, cerca de dez minutos depois de ter feito o exame, já me encontrava perfeitamente vestida e assisti com receio, um médico se aproximar junto com ele.

"Isabella Swan, certo?" O doutor perguntou. Apenas assenti positivamente enquanto ele observava meus exames de raio-X. "Até então está tudo bem. Agora aqui." Ele veio com aquela lanterna esquisita bem em meus olhos. "Náusea?"

"Não."

"Dor de cabeça?"

"Não?"

"Algum sintoma?"

"Não." Comentei impaciente e ele sorriu.

"Edward ela me parece muito bem. Mas fez bem e trazê-la até aqui." Vi o médico bater em seu ombro. "Até mais, cara."

"Valeu, Steves."

"Então o seu nome é Edward?" Perguntei estudando sua expressão agora mais serena.

"Sim, me desculpe." Passou as mãos pelo cabelo mais uma vez. Ele parecia frustrado. "Foi um longo dia." Ofereceu a mão.

"Isabella Swan."

"Edward... Masen."

Quando apertamos nossas mãos, ele olhou bem em meus olhos.

Senti algo estranho, como uma corrente elétrica e afastei minha mão da sua. Ele apenas meu deu um sorriso simpático.

"Vem, vou te deixar no campus."

"Obrigada."

[...]

Ele abriu a porta do carro para mim quando chegamos ao estacionamento do hospital. Seguimos em silêncio até o local onde tinha sido supostamente atropelada e ele não desligou o carro. Parecia que ele estava lutando contra algo em sua mente. Uma careta tomou conta de seu rosto angelical, e me perguntei se só deveria sair do carro ou esperar o que ele tinha para dizer.

"Para onde você estava indo?"

"O festival." Avisei mostrando o papel que ainda estava na minha bolsa. "Não queria ter perdido a apresentação de música clássica."

Então ele deu o sorriso mais lindo de todos e o mundo pareceu parar naquele momento.

"Ótimo." Explicou partindo. "Eu também estava indo para lá." Olhou o relógio. "Acho que ainda podemos pegar o fim da apresentação de balé e logo depois, a Banda Sinfônica a faculdade vai se apresentar."

Mordi os lábios e deixei que ele me levasse.

Agora que ele estava mais calmo, parecia ser uma companhia agradável.

[...]

Quando entramos no teatro, palmas explodiram me deixando levemente tristonha. Com toda certeza, já tinha perdido o que tanto queria ver, mas ao menos a viagem não estava totalmente acabada.

"Até logo." Comentei me afastando, aproveitando que as luzes estavam acesas no teatro.

Ele nada disse, ou se disse, não escutei.

O teatro da universidade era enorme. De fato, as luzes não estavam totalmente acesas, a platéia só estava à meia luz quando um outro pianista entrou. Rapidamente, novas chuvas de palmas ocuparam o lugar e as luzes foram apagadas. Eu nem mesmo tinha conseguido um lugar para sentar. Do pouco que poderia ter visto, a platéia estava completamente cheia. Angustiada, corri para um canto do teatro, próximo as portas para que pudesse ficar em pé sem atrapalhar ninguém quando senti pegarem em minha mão.

"Vem comigo."

Reconheci a voz de Edward enquanto ele apertava minha mão. A música já tinha começado quando ele me guiou com passos firmes pelo local, como se o conhecesse como a palma de sua mão. Ele me ajudou a subir um pequeno lance de escadas enquanto ouvia a música ser tocada. Fiquei boquiaberta quando chegamos à lateral do palco onde um banco vazio estava estrategicamente colocado próximo as coxias.

"Sente." Ele me ofereceu e sumiu, voltando logo depois com outro banco.

Sorri para ele em agradecimento e voltei minha atenção para a música. O pianista era jovem, talvez um pouco mais velho do que eu. Lembrava um pouco a postura de Lugansky, um famoso pianista do qual eu tinha alguns Dvd's de suas apresentações em casa.

Música clássica da era romântica era algo que me embalava completamente. Chopin, com toda certeza era o meu favorito. Sempre que tinha a oportunidade de ficar sozinha, escutava as músicas dele no som da sala, em um volume alto apenas para me deixar levar por toda a sua carga sentimental em _Noturno n1 – op 48. _Quando o pianista encerrou e se levantou acompanhei a platéia nas palmas.

Eu podia sentir alguém me observando, mas ainda estava ligada ao espetáculo a parte que o pianista tinha dado em apenas duas músicas. Edward não me deu muito tempo para ficar aplaudindo e me puxou um pouco mais para trás. Foi assim que eu vi que os músicos da banda estavam fazendo seu caminho para o palco, enquanto homens muito fortes removiam o piano do mesmo.

"Você está triste?" Ele perguntou passando a mão em meu rosto e eu senti extrema vergonha por ter chorado.

"Não. Apenas emocionada. Ele é bastante sensível para tocar Ballade n° 4 part.1, part.2 e encerrar com Noturno." Sorri sem graça. "Chopin é o meu favorito."

Ele sorriu e me observou de uma maneira que eu não sabia como explicar o que seus olhos verdes queriam dizer. De alguma forma, porém, eles estavam brilhantes como não tinha visto.

"Vem. Vamos sair daqui." Ele pegou minha mão mais uma vez.

"Mas na platéia não tem lugar."

"Tem sim." Ele comentou sorridente. "O teatro vai esvaziar agora por causa do intervalo, mas não se preocupe. Vou conseguir um bom lugar para você."

"Sério?" O parei para ter certeza do que ele estava falando.

"Se você souber quem é Tchaikovsky..." Ele estava me testando. Seu enorme sorriso me derretia por completo.

"Será que vão tocar Romeu e Julieta? Minha parte favorita é a segunda. '_rivalidade entre os Capuleto e os Montechio.'"_

Ele gargalhou e balançou a cabeça como se não acreditasse em mim. Fiquei emburrada por alguns momentos até que chegamos à enorme platéia de novo, ficando no primeiro andar dessa vez. A cortina estava fechada e ele parou na frente da primeira fileira.

"Aqui está bom para você?"

Apenas sorri abertamente e acenei positivamente um pouco envergonhada.

Ele fez sinal para que eu sentasse, e eu o fiz, aproveitando que algumas pessoas estavam chegando também.

[...]

Não demorou mais que vinte minutos e a apresentação começou.

Estava tão emocionada. Não conseguia conter a alegria dentro de mim. Meu coração mais parecia que ia explodir em meu peito a cada novo acorde. Parecia que minha pulsação estava acompanhando o ritmo das músicas. Edward me observava o tempo todo, então em algum momento em que uma música mais calma tocava, coloquei meu cabelo para frente, a fim de fazer uma cortina. Ouvi seu riso, mas tentei me focar apenas na música.

Só de saber que todos da orquestra eram alunos, sentia uma pontinha de orgulho por eles. O teatro estava cheio e todos pareciam se deleitar com tudo tanto quanto eu.

Era um grande espetáculo para nossos ouvidos, nossa mente, nosso coração... nossa alma.

Vibrei por dentro quando Romeu e Julieta começou a ser tocada. No exato momento em que a segunda parte iniciava, Edward pegou em minha mão. Uma descarga elétrica tomou conta de meu corpo mais uma vez e me virei para observá-lo. Seus olhos encontraram com os meus e eu fiquei arrepiada. Algo novo estava acontecendo ali. Meu coração acelerou ainda mais e ele fez um carinho gostoso em minha mão e no meu pulso.

A música chegou ao fim e todos se levantaram para aplaudir. Eu sabia que estava chorando de novo, mas era impossível não me emocionar. Você passa toda a apresentação se contendo, querendo mostrar aos músicos o quão grato você é por uma apresentação impecável como a que acabei de ver.

As palmas foram acalmando e senti as mãos de Edward em meu rosto. Mais uma vez ele estava limpando o meu rosto úmido. Não tive vergonha dele dessa vez. Mesmo não entendendo o que se passava em sua mente, sorri em agradecimento. O lugar que ele tinha conseguido para que nos sentássemos era fantástico. A acústica do teatro esplêndida.

Ele balançou a cabeça negativamente, de leve.

"Como pode?"

"O quê?"

"Como pode você..." Alguém chamou seu nome.

"Edward! Quanto tempo!" Ele se virou para cumprimentar um homem loiro e eu aproveitei para escapulir.

Enquanto descia as escadas sorrateiramente, misturada entre as pessoas, algo me dizia para me afastar. Era quase como se eu pudesse ouvir Renée me falando que jamais deveria dar corda para estranhos.

Estranho...

Horas atrás ele estava praticamente me empurrando á força para seu carro, querendo que eu fosse a um hospital para ter certeza de que ele não tinha me atropelado.

Minutos atrás ele estava limpando meu rosto, me olhando nos olhos, tudo depois de ter sido extremamente tão rude...

Me sentia confusa.

"Isabella!" Ouvi meu nome ser chamado e me encolhi envergonhada, já que a saída do teatro estava cheia. "Já vai?"

"Já." Olhei para a rua, estava chovendo forte. Mordi o lábio. "Bem dizer, logo mais."

"Em que alojamento você mora?"

Oh, merda.

"Eu... eu não estudo aqui." Admiti me abraçando. "Eu estou na cidade a turismo apenas."

"Oh." Ele pareceu momentaneamente confuso. "Posso te ofereceu uma carona?"

"Hmm." Mordi os lábios mais uma vez. "Não se incomode. Já fez um pouco demais por mim."

Ele sorriu.

"Desculpe-me. Eu só estou um pouco transtornado e estava acima do limite de velocidade permitida no campus. Tenho que checar o freio deste carro. Foi por muito pouco que não te atropelei de verdade."

"Tudo bem..." Pisquei algumas vezes observando ele se aproximar.

"Vamos começar mais uma vez. " Estendeu a mão. "Edward."

"Bella." Apertei sua mão e aquela sensação chamou nossa atenção de novo.

"Posso te oferecer uma carona até..."

"Estou em um hotel perto do lago."

Ele abriu um enorme sorriso para mim, nunca soltando minha mão.

"Eu posso te dar essa carona _Bella?"_

Acho que mal consegui mover minha cabeça, entorpecida como meu nome era dito por ele.

[...]

Ele passou a mão em minha cintura de maneira natural e me ajudou a correr pela chuva. Fiquei feliz em ter algum apoio, pois assim não me estabacaria no chão, passando a maior vergonha da minha vida na frente do homem mais lindo que provavelmente eu veria.

Mais uma vez ele abriu a porta do carro para mim, só que dessa vez pareceu completamente gentil e correu para o seu lado do carro. Me sentei com cuidado reparando o carro pela primeira vez. Era tão luxuoso. Os bancos de couro... e eu aqui, molhada. Será que ele não ia ficar irritado comigo?

"Nossa." Ele riu passando a mão no cabelo molhado. Meu coração pareceu parar mais uma vez. _Tão bonito. _"Fazia muito tempo que não me senti assim."

Pude sentir uma pequena dor por causa dos meus dentes esmagando meu lábio. A curiosidade me consumia, mas não poderia ser indelicada com ele. Virei meu rosto fingi pegar algo em minha bolsa.

"Bella..." Meu nome foi cantado. "Conte-me mais sobre você."

"Como assim?" Me virei bruscamente para observá-lo.

"Você gosta de música clássica. Se você não reparou, pela própria audiência do teatro, é raro."

Fiquei pensativa por alguns momentos.

"Quando eu tinha onze anos minha mãe me tirou do balé. Ela me colocou em aulas de piano o que foi um grande desastre." Passei a mão no rosto envergonhada. Acho que nunca tinha falado sobre isso com ninguém. "Então, comecei a conhecer mais sobre música clássica e nossa! É muito bom! Sempre que posso perco horas ouvindo, estudando. Música de um modo geral alimenta minha alma, meu coração..."

Lá estava aquele olhar diferente mais uma vez... Ele moveu os lábios de uma forma diferente, mas que fez meu corpo inteiro formigar.

"Tive uma formação elitista aqui em Chicago. Meus pais me ensinaram tudo sobre artes." Balançou a cabeça negativamente. "E é tão raro ver uma moça assim. Tão jovem e interessada. Que não só entenda, mas também sinta os efeitos que a maravilha da música pode ser capaz de fazer em qualquer um de nós."

Sorri me encolhendo mais um pouco.

Quão mais envergonhada eu poderia estar?

"Isso é tão admirável." Senti Edward tocando em meu rosto.

Seu polegar escovou minha bochecha com precisão. Ele se aproximou mais e eu fiquei angustiada.

Como agir diante disso tudo?

"Bella?" Senti seu hálito doce me entorpecer. "Eu posso beijar você?"

Soltei algum barulho estranho, vocal demais e senti sua boca quente colar na minha. Não tinha muita certeza do que fazer, mas ele fez carinho em meu rosto e também grunhiu um barulho semelhante ao meu. Reconheci que havia sido um gemido, assim que minha boca reproduziu o mesmo som outra vez.

Lábios quentes e macios contra os meus. Não sabia o que fazer além disso, então mantive os olhos fechados. Não precisaria passar tamanha vergonha, não é mesmo?

Ele me puxou mais para perto, apertando minha cintura. Então aprofundou o beijo e eu tentei não fazer nada de errado. Tentei ser o mais natural possível. Num ritmo lento e suave, ele gemeu mais uma vez e de alguma forma, acabei em seu colo. Quebrei o beijo e sorri encostando a minha testa na sua. Estava me sentindo nas nuvens enquanto ele me abraçava.

"Vem cá."

Ele abriu a porta do carro e rapidamente fomos para o banco de trás. Agora a chuva estava ainda mais grossa. Além de nossos barulhos, apenas a chuva contra o carro era ouvida. Edward tinha me colocado em seu colo mais uma vez e todo o meu corpo formigou, esquentou. Nunca tinha sentido algo assim antes. Poderia saber o que significava cientificamente, mas nunca, jamais tinha sentido algo do tipo.

Me deixei levar.

Ainda estava o beijando quando senti-lo retirando meu casaco e puxando minha blusa, meu coração acelerando cada vez mais, o ar fugindo de meus pulmões, mas minhas mãos agarrando com força seu cabelo mais macio do que poderia imaginar.

Ouvi ele chutando os sapatos, então fiz igual com os meus e minhas meias também. Ele me ajustou em seu colo e algo se apossou de meu corpo quando senti corpo estava. Tive que puxar ar com força.

"Estou ainda mais feliz por não ter te machucado." Comentou com uma voz rouca alisando meu rosto. "Sua pele é tão macia, tão quente." Ele puxou minha blusa e eu me encolhi envergonhada, fazendo com que ele risse. "Não se esconda. Você é muito bonita Bella. Sinto muito ter sido tão gro..." O calei com um beijo. Não queria que ele estragasse o momento.

Em minha mente um ditado ridículo ecoou. '_Se está no inferno, abrace o capeta_.'

Talvez eu pudesse descrever Edward como um demônio. Jamais tinha me sentido assim antes. Meu corpo inteiro parecia borbulhar, formigar, eu tinha vontades que jamais imaginei que poderia ter. Tudo tão intenso...

Com as mãos trêmulas abri sua camisa e ele encontrou o fecho de meu sutiã.

Eu estava preparada para isto?

A verdade é que estava sendo muito bom para impedir.

Ele pegou minhas mãos e colocou em seu peito. A sua pele era macia e quente também. Ele tinha poucos pêlos igualmente suaves. Minha mão parou em cima de seu coração e notei como o dele também estava tão acelerado quando o meu. Guiei uma de suas mãos até o meu e ele sorriu parecendo tão sincero que me derreteu ainda mais. Nos beijamos mais uma vez e ele me deitou no banco do carro, fazendo carinho por todo o meu corpo já exposto. Sorri sentindo cócegas quando ele passou algum tempo em minha barriga e me derreti quando ele fez acarinhou em meus seios expostos. Morri de vergonha quando senti seus lábios os beijarem, quando senti sua língua traçar um caminho quente até o meu umbigo e passar até bem perto da barra da minha calça, que foi jogada para longe junto com minha calcinha.

Notei ele aspirar algo e para minha surpresa, assim que seus dedos percorreram minha intimidade, eles escorregaram. O que ele estava fazendo comigo? Fechei os olhos mais uma vez, fascinada com o que ele era capaz de fazer em meu corpo e me deixei levar. Ouvi-o gemer alto quando um de seus dedos me penetrou e me deleitei com a sensação. Será que se eu fizesse isso em mim seria tão bom quanto?

"Seus gemidos estão me deixando louco." Ele confessou antes de me beijar.

Aproveitei para sentir seu corpo contra o meu enquanto ele estava se aproximando mais e mais. Não tinha certeza do que realmente esperar agora, mas não tinha mais volta. Eu queria Edward e ele me queria. Não existia descrição para este momento.

"Tudo bem?" Perguntou fazendo carinho em meu rosto. Apenas assenti olhando em seus olhos pouco antes que algo começasse de fato.

Foi em questão de poucos segundos que tudo passou de flores para cinzas. Meu corpo tencionou e claramente eu tinha gritado por causa da dor absurda que eu estava sentindo. Edward pareceu entrar em pânico e eu cobri o rosto, puramente embaraçada.

"Você é virgem?" Perguntou espantado, sua voz esbaforida. "Calma, tudo bem, só poderia ter me avisado." Não consegui me acalmar, ainda envergonhada por ter passado por isso dessa forma. Com um estranho. "Bella, por favor, você não precisa chorar tanto assim."

"Me desculpa."

Como se a magia não já tivesse sido quebrada o suficiente, o toque estridente de uma música que eu detestava começou a vibrar pelo carro.

Renée estava me ligando.

"Oh meu Deus." Cobri meu corpo como pude e puxei minha bolsa que ainda estava no banco da frente do carro.

Fui rápida em ignorar a ligação de minha mãe e mandar uma mensagem falando que já estava chegando no hotel. Edward começou a se vestir e mortificada fiz o mesmo sem falar nada. Já estava calçando o meu sapato quando ouvi ele suspirando alto.

"Parece que mais uma vez eu fui apressado demais e você se deu mal." Balançou a cabeça. "Desculpe. Minha mãe me criou melhor que isso. Só sou um idiota que está perdido."

Não tive coragem de virar meu rosto e observá-lo. Tentei focar minha atenção no meu cadarço.

"Vou te levar para o hotel." Avisou abrindo a porta.

A chuva tinha parado, as ruas estavam tão escuras quanto o carro, que agora sim pude notar como nenhuma luz estava acesa dentro dele. Nossa pouca iluminação vinha de um poste próximo a onde o carro estava estacionado. Passei a mão no rosto e funguei com força, não sabendo o que fazer. Qual seria o limite da vergonha que uma pessoa poderia sentir? Talvez eu estivesse ocupando este pico.

"Bella, eu detesto ser o motorista." Comentou com uma voz serena. "Venha para frente, por favor."

Quando eu abri a porta, a chuva tinha voltado, não era muito grossa, mas suficiente para que sentisse frio. Entrei no carro e ocupei o banco da frente e Edward sem dizer, nada ligou o carro e deu partida. Por dentro eu tentei encontrar uma maneira de agradecer seu cuidado.

Ele tinha ligado o aquecedor.

[...]

"Chegamos." Ele informou com um tom de voz estranho. Depois que tinha pedido para que eu fosse até o banco da frente, Edward não falou mais nada, assim como eu. Foi uma viagem terrível. "Bella, olhe para mim."

Espremi os olhos lutando com minha vontade de sair correndo, mas sabia que estaria encrencada se o fizesse. Ainda chovia muito, não precisava de um acidente de verdade agora.

"Por favor."

Finalmente me virei e vi seu rosto contorcido. Quase como se ele estivesse sentindo dor.

"Sinto muito. Eu não deveria ter agido assim com você. Tão nova, tão inocente..." Alisou meu rosto. "Estou me sentindo como se fosse o lobo mau..." Balançou a cabeça.

"Tudo bem." Sussurrei.

"Também gostaria de me desculpar mais uma vez por como agi mais cedo."

"Não se preocupe. Já desculpei..."

"Hmm. Certo."

"É."

O barulho da chuva era o único som que estávamos ouvindo no momento.

"É melhor eu ir..." soltei o cinto. "Obrigada, por tudo."

"Bella?" Me chamou mais uma vez quando me virei para abrir a porta.

Virei-me em sua direção e lá estavam seus olhos verdes e indecifráveis. O que ele queria?

"Bem... adeus." Avisei apertando a maçaneta da porta.

"Não. Isso definitivamente não foi um adeus."

Não tive tempo de pensar mais uma vez. Ele segurou meu rosto com suas mãos firmes e me beijou tão calmamente como mais cedo. Pude sentir seus lábios conta os meus, sua língua me acariciando, tudo acontecendo ao nosso ritmo. Quase esqueci tudo o que tinha ocorrido momentos atrás.

Quase.

Meu celular vibrou mais uma vez e nervosa, me afastei dele.

"Tenho que ir."

"Claro." Ele beijou minha testa. "Só me prometa que vai tomar mais cuidado andando por aí."

"Eu prometo." Garanti, apertando sua mão que estava em minha bochecha.

Ele sorriu, parecendo se sentir bobo e aqueceu meu coração de uma forma tão nova que quase pedi para que ele não me deixasse sair.

Mas a verdade, dura como sempre, me fez colocar os pés no chão e lembrar que Edward ainda era um estranho. Afastei-me sem dizer mais nada e saí do carro correndo para entrar no hotel. Assim que cheguei à grande recepção, puxei meu celular do bolso e me decepcionei com a mensagem de minha mãe.

"Me ligue quando chegar. Eu e Phill já estamos no quarto e muito cansados."

Mais aliviada,caminhei lentamente até o elevador e lá procurei o cartão chave do meu quarto. Uma vez que me senti mais segura e totalmente sozinha, mandei uma mensagem para minha mãe avisando-lhe que já estava indo dormir.

Joguei as roupas sujas em uma sacola e já no banheiro, me observei com cuidado. Eu estava o mais puro desastre. A ponta do meu nariz estava um pouco avermelhada, o que comprovava que eu chorei mais cedo. O resto era uma bagunça só. Coloquei meu sutiã no balcão da pia e quando tirei a calcinha para entrar no banho, vi que ela estava manchada com sangue.

A água quente me ajudou a relaxar e refletir a loucura que eu tinha cometido. Procurei lavar logo a peça suja, pois Renée claramente notaria algo, já que minha menstruação sempre foi regulada demais, não deveria vir tão cedo. Não queria incentivar mais perguntas. Terminei de tomar banho e sequei meu cabelo antes de cair na cama. A minha bolsa ainda estava lá, então aproveitei para pegar o meu celular com uma nova mensagem de minha mãe. Apenas um smile dessa vez.

As cenas do dia se repetiram várias e várias vezes. A forma como ele me olhou a primeira vez, como ele me ajudou no teatro, como tudo aconteceu rápido demais no carro dele. Encolhi-me por lembrar da dor, mas não pude evitar sorrir com o fato de que finalmente tinha beijado alguém. E Edward jamais seria um alguém qualquer. Nós nunca mais iríamos nos ver, mas mesmo assim, nada impedia que eu pudesse ficar me lembrando da loucura que quase cometi com ele.

Foi fácil me sentir triste novamente.

Eu não tinha uma amiga para compartilhar o ocorrido. E se dependesse de mim, contar para Renée, era algo que não aconteceria tão cedo. Ela não ia saber o que tinha acontecido ontem...

Cobri-me e apaguei a luz do abajur refletindo que definitivamente, caso eu tivesse que me apaixonar por alguém, seria exatamente como Edward.

**[...]**

**A vida é curta, desculpe o mais ****rápido possível, beije lentamente, ame de verdade, ria incontrolavelmente e não se arrependa de nada que te faça sorrir.**

**(Autor desconhecido)**


	4. Ato I CenaIII O melhor café do mundo

**Oi gente! Como estamos? Espero que todas estejam bem.**

**Muitas perguntas sobre o Edward vão ser respondidas ao longo da fic, ok? Não fiquem muito preocupadas nem saiam querendo matar ele! Quem lê minhas fics sabe como as coisas costumam caminhar.**

**Espero que gostem desse cap! Para quem deixou review no cap 2, amanhã eu respondo e envio o spoiler! E quem deixar review nesse cap tbm recebe spoiler na semana que vem. Será que funciona assim?**

**Só não esqueçam de deixar review, ok? Não só aqui, mas em qualquer outra fic que forem ler! Reviews são o nosso maior feedback! Prontas? Espero que sim. Aí vem um cap grande mais uma vez!**

**Boa Leitura!**

**Twilight não me pertence, mas toda a situação em que eu os coloquei sim.**

* * *

Capa do cap: HTTP*:*/senta.*la/*4oxe

(Basta tirar os *)

Música do cap: Lady Antebellum – Just a Kiss

* * *

_"Seja leve como sons de violinos  
Orvalhe em minh'alma com carinho...  
Suavemente... feito brisa da manhã  
A refrescar meu corpo em desalinho..._

_Percorra o jardim, ame os espinhos  
Inebrie-se em aromas, percorra caminhos  
Embalas nessa calma...sem temer...  
Crie raizes em meu ser..._

_Terás o mistério revelado  
Entrelaçado nas asas da madrugada  
Nas alturas me farás a mais amada..._

_Em louvor, sorveremos o universo  
Amor em brasa quente, Rocha , Ferro...  
Lenitivo... assim amor...te espero..."_

_Rose Felliciano_

* * *

"Olha só Phill!" Minha mãe anunciou animada. "Ela finalmente está usando a blusa que comprei no Natal!"

Ele sorriu me abraçando e eu senti uma dor de leve em meu braço. Finalmente notei uma contusão nele.

"Onde você conseguiu esta? É nova." Perguntou.

"Ontem eu escorreguei por causa da chuva."

"Oh querida, eu nunca deveria ter te tirado do balé." Renee me abraçou e caminhamos pelo largo corredor em direção ao restaurante para tomar café da manhã. "Por sinal, como foi ontem?"

Abri um sorriso sem graça e ela me apertou com mais vontade. Não pude deixar de sorrir mais e mais, lembrando-me de tudo novamente. Era só fechar os olhos. Apenas fechá-los e tudo ficaria anda mais real. Seus olhos verdes, seu sorriso, seus lábios quentes nos meus...

"Bella?"

"Foi tão bom como nunca imaginei que poderia ser."

"Viu Renée?" Phill passou a mão em meu cabelo. "Eu disse que a gente podia deixar Bella se divertir um pouquinho."

"Falando em diversão, já decidiu se vai querer ir para o show?"

Pisquei algumas vezes.

"Muito caro."

"Nada disso, mocinha." Ela começou quando Phill se afastou em direção do balcão para pedir nosso café da manhã. "É verão, Bella. Férias. Alías, não posso deixar de comentar o quanto você está bonita hoje"

Ela segurou meu rosto e beijou minha testa. "Talvez hoje, no treino, tenha algum carinha bonito para paquerar."

"Mãe." Me afastei abismada.

"O que,Bella? Ontem conheci um dos rapazes que estão tentando entrar no time também. Ele é recém formado. E adivinhe... em Inglês! Pagou os estudos jogando pela NYU, mas agora esta sendo testado pelos Sox. Tão bonito! Vinte e três anos e solteiro!"

Sorri mortificada puxando minha cadeira para sentar.

"Não se preocupe Bella." Phill chegou rindo. "Mesmo você não estando lá, sua mãe fez questão de te apresentar a ele."

"O quê?" Perguntei nervosa. "Mãe! Como você pôde?"

"Eu só falei que tinha uma filha linda, de dezessete anos que sonha em ser escritora e é muito tímida. Também deixei claro que ela estava solteira, pois nenhum garoto de sua idade era interessante."

Fiz uma careta irritada. Minha própria mãe aprontava coisas desse tipo comigo e eu não sabia até quando isto iria parar. Ela continuou brincando com os saquinhos de adoçante que estavam na mesa como se não tivesse comentando nada demais, porém, eu a conhecia o suficiente para ter certeza de que Renee estava a espera de algum comentário meu.

Apenas balancei minha cabeça e bebi meu café assim que o garçom o colocou na mesa.

Phill pigarreou.

"Bem bonitas, eu vou ter que ir logo."

"Mas nós vamos com você!" Minha mãe avisou. "Quero apresentar Alejandro para Bella."

Deixei minha torrada cair da minha mão.

"Mãe!"

"Bella, já está na hora de você se dar bem com o sexo masculino. Não quero que você perca nada durante a faculdade por causa da timidez."

"Renée!" Eu e Phill gritamos juntos e ela se encolheu rindo.

"Tudo bem, você está na fase de experimentar." Passou manteiga em sua torrada. "Faz parte, desde que com a _devida proteção." _ Mordi minha torrada nervosa. "Mas a verdade, Bella, é que aqui tem tantos homens bonitos... tem que aproveitar! Você está na flor da idade!"

Balancei a cabeça negativamente.

"Já que o papo é de garotas, vou subir e pegar logo minhas coisas." Phill avisou tirando seu time de campo. Pegou uma torrada e colocou-a na boca e levou junto a caneca de café.

"Viu?" Acusei. "Você o deixou constrangido de novo."

"Ah Bella!" Ela resmungou. "Philliph sabe que você nem sequer beijou na boca ainda."

Aquilo me irritou.

"É aí que você se engana." Passei mel em minha torrada e a mordi sabendo que ela estava me analisando.

"Lionel não conta, querida." Bebeu um pouco de suco. "Mas é sério, Bella. Estou ficando preocupada. Você precisa ter amigos, se relacionar com mais pessoas... mesmo que elas sejam mais velhas."

"Hummhhhmm." Continuei mastigando.

"Se você não negou..." Ela ficou boquiaberta e eu senti meu rosto ficar quente. "Isabella Marie Swan!"

"Conheci um rapaz legal e nos beijamos algumas vezes." Fiquei do tamanho de uma formiga conversando com ela.

"Quando?"

"Ah mãe..."

"Eu pensei que fossemos amigas." Finalmente pude rir um pouco.

"Não. Não precisamos disso. Somos mãe e filha... Não basta?"

"Bella..." Deu um pulo da cadeira. "Como você não me conta isso! Já tem muito tempo?"

"Não... Não muito." Sorri me lembrando.

"Conta sobre ele. Atleta? Independente? Bonito? Vocês..."

"Mãe!" Cobri meu rosto envergonhada.

"Não precisa ficar com vergonha. Uma hora você vai fazer isso, mocinha. Bem... Ao menos é o que eu espero..." Fez questão de desviar o olhar.

"Não conheci muito dele." Assumi sentindo que jamais me sentiria tão envergonhada na frente dela.

"Ah, uma ficada." Deu os ombros.

"É..." Era estranho ter uma mãe que estava mais familiarizada do que eu com estes termos. "Algo assim."

"Vamos Bella! Me diga mais um pouquinho sobre ele!"

"Bonito. Muito, muito bonito. Acho que nunca vi alguém tão lindo em toda vida."

"Não tirou foto?"

"Pelo amor de Deus, mãe!"

"Você tem um celular com câmera! Se ele é tão bonito assim..."

"Era." Corrigi. "Acho que nunca mais vamos nos ver novamente."

"Certo..." Ela resolveu se sentar na cadeira do meu lado. "Quão bonito ele era?"

"Mãe..." Balancei a cabeça nervosa. Deveria ter ficado calada. "Parecia um anjo, não sei... ele era perfeito. O cabelo diferente, não um ruivo comum... nem loiro avermelhado. Parecia mais cor de cobre. A pele dele era tão branca quanto a minha, branca de verdade, mesmo. E macia. Quente."

"Bella, vocês...?"

"Não mãe! É sério." Me encolhi. "Mas senti a mão dele em meu rosto. Ele tinha sobrancelhas grossas e bonitas, e os olhos... ah! Os olhos! Verdes! Mas não um verde comum! Era um verde quase dourado."

Minha mãe riu e beijou o topo da minha cabeça.

"Se eu não conhecesse você, até diria que você está apaixonada."

Balancei minha cabeça e me ocupei em terminar meu café da manhã junto com ela que notou que o assunto estava encerrado.

Consegui escapar de ter que ir até o treino de Phill, mas me senti meio perdida. Enquanto buscava traçar uma rota para chegar ao local do show – e único lugar onde venderiam os ingressos ao modo antigo, na bilheteria – tentava também esquecer a noite de ontem.

Arrepiei-me só de lembrar da sensação dele beijando a pele do meu pescoço.

Foi tudo tão novo e ao mesmo tempo tão... estranho.

Fiquei me perguntando se quando voltasse para escola teria a chance de conhecer alguém legal que pudesse fazer com que eu me sentisse assim, mesmo já sabendo a resposta. Quem sabe no ano que vem? Diferente da minha mãe, eu não tinha pressa alguma, contudo, tinha sido interessante todas aquelas sensações de ontem.

Sempre fui a _nerd_ no cantinho do refeitório; a garota da biblioteca ou a quietinha cdf. Bem, só não era tão boa assim em Cálculo. Números são exatos e impecáveis, algo que não combina comigo. Sou confusa e completamente imperfeita.

Imprimi todas as rotas e segui para o elevador, já determinada a correr para fazer o meu caminho. Se as vendas começariam em duas horas, teria que me apressar, pois o local era um pouco mais distante que imaginava.

Desastrada como sempre, tropecei em meus próprios pés e derrubei todos os meus papéis no chão. O funcionário me ajudou e sorriu. Acho que pela primeira vez notei como ele era jovem.

"Quantas rotas, huh?" me deu um sorriso convidativo. "Aqui na avenida para um ônibus que vai direto até lá. Passa bem na frente do UIC Pavilion. Você vai pegar o 60. E basta dizer que quer chegar ao UIC que o motorista vai parar na avenida paralela. "

"Sério?" Fiquei imensamente feliz como ele nem imaginava. "Nossa, obrigada mesmo!"

Ele olhou para o relógio.

"É bom se apressar, daqui uns dez minutos deve passar um."

"Valeu mesmo!" Fiz sinal com a mão. "Valeu mesmo, mesmo!"

Ele ainda falou alguma coisa, mas eu precisava me apressar. Correr com a atenção redobrada, para não acabar me acidentando para valer.

Como o rapaz do elevador tinha dito, o ônibus passou no tempo exato e em ligeiros trinta minutos eu estava na frente de uma casa de shows lotada.

_Imensamente lotada._

Fiquei paralisada por alguns momentos e notei que era uma carta totalmente fora do baralho por causa da forma que estava vestida. Parecia muito mais uma patricinha do que uma fã de verdade. Nervosa, caminhei com cuidado até um rapaz que estava vendendo camisas diversas e não pensei duas vezes antes de pegar dez dólares e comprar uma camisa azul com o símbolo da banda. Esta não seria a minha primeira, mas nenhuma das que eu tinha pôde vir comigo. Renée tinha retirado a única que estava relativamente nova e usável quando eu saía de casa.

A camisa estava amassada, mas este detalhe era o de menos. Em mim ela parecia ainda mais enrugada, mostrando o quão inadequada eu estava ali no meio. Todos tinham seus visuais modernos e despojados, seus piercings, suas roupas diferentes e alternativas... Eu era apenas uma garota sem graça com uma calça colada demais para o padrão das demais meninas, que calçava sapatilhas e vestia uma camiseta cheia de marcas.

Isabella Swan, como sempre, uma prova de que a inadequação existe.

Passei algum tempo esperando até que alguém com um crachá pediu para que formássemos uma fila.

Onze horas da manhã as vendas foram iniciadas. Eu estava do outro lado do quarteirão. De dez para meio dia, o mesmo rapaz com o crachá deu a péssima notícia de que os ingressos já estavam esgotados. Os três mil que tinham sido colocados à venda, já tinham sido comprados.

Tive vontade de chorar naquele momento.

Era o terceiro show que eu tentava ir e não conseguia. No único em que tinha conseguido entradas, fiquei doente, de cama. Phill tinha tentado me fazer uma surpresa e comprou os ingressos online. Foi quase como um dia de luto. Até minha mãe iria nesse show, afinal ela também tinha aprendido a gostar da banda por minha causa.

Arrastei-me até a parada de ônibus tão frustrada quanto outras pessoas que também não tinham conseguido seus ingressos. O pior era saber que Renée ia me encontrar na hora do almoço e depois me arrastaria do hotel, não para fazer turismo pela cidade, mas sim para me levar aos lugares em que ela queria que eu fosse, o que com toda certeza incluía ir ao treino do Phill.

No ônibus, um rapaz que vestia a mesma camisa que eu, cedeu-me sua cadeira para que sentasse. Fiquei tão envergonhada quanto agradecida. Ele estava sentado na janela, e o outro banco estava ocupado por uma simpática senhora de idade.

Hoje era um dia de sol forte, e a cidade parecia ainda mais bonita. Não tinha andado por esta parte antes, mas estava impressionada com a quantidade de prédios bonitos que estavam por todas as partes. A arquitetura aqui era deslumbrante.

"Também cão conseguiu ingresso?" Notei que o rapaz se sentou na cadeira ao meu lado. Nem tinha notado que a senhora já havia se levantado.

"Não..."

"Uma merda, não é?" Ele sorriu. "Sempre é assim. Até dois dias atrás a gente nem sabia que eles iam vir. A casa está em reforma, então só abre a pista menor para shows..."

"É..." Não sabia o que dizer.

"Ah, que mal educado." Um sorriso simpático e uma mão erguida em minha direção. "Me chamo Daniel."

"Isabella." Apertei sua mão e prestei um pouco mais de atenção nele. Talvez tivesse minha idade, ou fosse um pouco mais velho. Mas tinha barba, o que era engraçado. Seus olhos eram castanhos, mas não sem graça como os meus.

"Onde você mora?"

"Ah!" Apertei minhas mãos, envergonhada novamente. "Eu não moro aqui, sou apenas turista." Dei os ombros.

Ele pareceu... decepcionado? Ficou calado...

"Obrigada, ok?" Avisei me levantando.

Ele não pareceu entender.

Oh Deus... me ajude...

"Pelo banco." Acenei com a cabeça. "A parada do meu hotel é a próxima."

Ele acenou com a cabeça sorrindo e eu me afastei.

Enquanto caminhava pela calçada em direção ao hotel, fiquei me perguntando o que faltava para as pessoas em Phoenix serem tão simpáticas como as daqui.

Balancei a cabeça depois que notei que toda a simpatia que tinha recebido tinha vindo de homens.

Assim que entrei no hotel, peguei meu celular para tentar falar com minha mãe. Eu só precisava de uma desculpa qualquer para não ser arrastada para o treino de Phill. Mas qual? Qual seria a desculpa da vez?

"Bella?"

Congelei ouvindo aquela voz.

Talvez eu estivesse ficando louca.

"Senhorita Swan." Ouvi o atendente da recepção me chamar atenção. "Este senhor está aguardando a senhorita há algum tempo."

Eu tinha que me virar, não tinha?

Respirei fundo e encarei primeiro o atendente. Ele não parecia muito contente.

Então me virei e olhei para o dono da mais linda voz.

Meu coração pareceu acelerar um pouco mais quando o vi tão bonito bem na minha frente. Ele sorriu parecendo tímido e passou a mão na nuca. _Oh meu Deus! _Eu também estava muito envergonhada.

"Senhorita Swan, você o conhece?" O Atendente perguntou irritado, já puxando um telefone do gancho.

"Sim." Avisei. "É um... err... sabe.. amigo meu." Dei os ombros e ele finalmente pareceu se acalmar.

"Me desculpe por isso." Comentou se aproximando.

"Tudo bem." Dei um passo para trás.

Ele respirou fundo e deixou os olhos fechados por algum tempo antes de finalmente dar um passo em minha direção. Um suspiro alto e seus olhos estavam abertos novamente, agora presos nos meus daquela mesma maneira que ontem.

"Bem, eu queria te pedir desculpas." Balançou a cabeça de maneira divertida. "Não só por hoje, mas por ontem também."

Senti meu rosto esquentar.

"Tudo bem." Sussurrei.

"O quê?"

"Eu disse que estava tudo bem." Ele sorriu.

"Vim aqui bem mais cedo, para te convidar para tomar um café." Pisquei algumas vezes para ter certeza de que tinha entendido bem. "Só que não foi uma idéia muito boa, certo?"

"Não é isso..." Senti meus lábios secos demais. "Que horas você chegou aqui?"

"Por volta das dez."

"Oh." Olhei para o meu celular. "Já são quase uma da tarde..."

Ele sorriu parecendo sem graça e se aproximou mais uma vez, agora deixando apenas poucos centímetros livres. Tive que olhar um pouco para cima, pois ele era bastante alto. O cheiro dele...

_Por favor, que não seja um sonho._

"Se eu não tivesse sido tão rude na noite passada, poderia ter pegado o seu número." Mordi meu lábio inferior, nervosa. "E então saberia se você ainda gostaria de me ver..."

"Hmmm..." Puxei ar com força e me afastei um pouco mais uma vez. "Eu vou apenas... apenas trocar de blusa e..."

"Você aceita tomar um café comigo?" Ele sorriu. "Isto é um sim?"

Balancei minha cabeça positivamente e sorri também.

"Só..." Tentei conter minha felicidade. "Só... cinco minutos, ok?"

Ele pareceu sorrir como eu estava sorrindo. Não era possível.

Ele era um sonho.

Corri para o quarto e joguei a camisa da banda em cima da cama. Olhei-me no espelho e a blusa que minha mãe me deu para usar no Ntal parecia boa o suficiente. Era só um café, afinal. A expectativa de ter que falar com Renée era grande. O que eu ia dizer para a minha mãe?

_Mãe, eu tenho um encontro, por isso não vou mais sair com você._

_Mãe, sabe aquele cara que te falei? Ele realmente existe, e veio me chamar para tomarmos um café juntos._

_Mãe, eu..._

O telefone tocou.

E era ela.

"Oi mãe!"

"Oh! Pela sua voz imagino que você já conseguiu os ingressos."

"Ah... não."

"Ainda está na fila?"

"Não. Acabei de voltar para o hotel."

"Não conseguiu os ingressos?"

"Não. Mas isso não importa agora."

"Como não? Bella..."

_Agora Bella._

_Agora._

"Assim, mãe eu tenho que sair." Respirei fundo. "Vai ter mais um recital e eu não quero perder..."

"Ah não, Bella!" Resmungou. "Alejandro também quer conhecer você! Ah, eu me encontrei com a irmã dele! Você não vai acreditar..."

Cortei logo de uma vez.

"Mãe, por favor, por favor! Eu chego para o jantar! Eu prometo!"

Suplicar sempre funcionava. Não era hoje que seria diferente.

"Ok. Mas amanhã nós vamos sair juntas!" Avisou enquanto eu pulava pelo quarto.

"Claro! Claro!"

"Bella..."

"Hmmm?"

"Eu quero saber tudo depois. Se cuide querida."

Fiquei parada algum tempo, chocada com as últimas palavras que minha mãe disse antes de desligar.

Como ela sabia?

Não importava agora.

Penteei um pouco o meu cabelo e passei um pouco do perfume que ela tinha me dado antes de descer.

Será que ficaríamos no hotel mesmo?

Segurei a alça lateral da minha bolsa antes de sair do elevador. Precisei dar passos firmes para acreditar mais uma vez que ele tinha vindo atrás de mim.

Talvez ainda estivesse intoxicada com seus beijos e, por isso, tivesse passando por algum processo esquizofrênico.

Mas lá estava ele.

Lindo demais. Ele estava tão bem vestido quanto ontem e dessa vez ousei reparar melhor. A ocasião merecia. Provavelmente eu jamais seria capaz de ver um homem tão bonito em toda minha vida mais uma vez.

Edward era como um príncipe.

A postura dele era tão... imponente. Quase como se ele fosse um Mister Darcy. A camisa social era em um leve tom azul, e provavelmente tinha mangas longas, que estavam dobradas até seus cotovelos. Uma de suas mãos estava no bolso de sua calça social preta. Seu cinto parecia ser de couro, um couro muito bom. Não era exatamente lustrado, mas brilhava discretamente assim como seus sapatos...

Será que é isso o que comentam sobre couro italiano?

Um pigarro alto me chamou atenção e eu automaticamente passei a mão no rosto.

O som tinha sido produzido por ele que agora se aproximava sorrindo.

"Vamos?"

Apenas acenei positivamente e senti-o passar a mão por meu ombro com um certo cuidado. Ele foi tão delicado quanto ontem, antes de tudo aquilo acontecer. Eu gostei dessa proximidade, apesar de ficar apreensiva.

Depois de entregar um _tiquet _com uma nota de dez dólares para o chofer, o mesmo saiu para buscar o seu carro. Foram poucas vezes que observei minha mãe e meu padrasto usando este tipo de serviço. Todas elas cabiam em uma mão minha. E acho que ainda sobraria uns dois dedos mesmo assim...

Observei o carro dele se aproximar. Dessa vez, notei com calma que o símbolo de da Mercedes se destacava. O carro era bem grande e eu corei me lembrando do quão espaçoso ele era. O próprio Edward abriu a pronta para mim, mais uma vez, e só depois que me sentei, ele fechou a porta e caminhou para o seu lado.

Ele deu partida no carro e logo depois ligou som tendo o cuidado de deixá-lo bem baixinho. A melodia de uma das composições de Debussy tomou conta do carro e eu finalmente relaxei. Já tinha algum tempo que ele estava dirigindo pelas ruas da cidade, quando finalmente riu e se virou para falar comigo.

"Isso está sendo estranho, não está?"

"Acho que sim..."

"Bem, quero resolver logo isso." Comentou se mostrando um pouco mais sério. "Sou capaz de causar uma boa impressão, eu garanto."

"Tudo bem..." Passei a mão pelo meu pescoço tentando conter o nervosismo. "E-eu acredito em você."

"Sei..." Ele sorriu abertamente me fazendo sorrir também. "Bem, você não almoçou, almoçou?"

"Não..."

"Então nós podemos almoçar em algum lugar... acho que é mais... adequado."

"Adequado?" Ri da palavra usada. "Tudo bem."

"O quê você gosta de comer?"

"Hmmm..." Dei os ombros. "Adoro comida italiana." Os olhos dele pareceram brilhar.

"Muito bom, muito bom." Ele pareceu relaxar também. "Comida Italiana também é a minha favorita."

"Legal..." Eu estava agindo como uma idiota, é claro.

"E depois nós poderíamos ir tomar o café onde eu gostaria de te levar." Ele aproveitou o sinal fechado para olhar bem para mim. "Tudo bem?"

"Ok..." Me derreti sentindo ele pegar em minha mão.

"É ali." Avisou apontando para um restaurante.

Bella Bacino's Bistro.

Ele parou bem na frente.

_Oh, oh. _

_É demais. _

"Edward..." Me encolhi um pouco. "Parece demais..." Observei como estava mal vestida para o lugar.

Ele me olhou com uma careta e respirou fundo.

"Como demais?"

"Não me sinto... realmente adequada para estar aí dentro."

"Como não? É apenas um bistrô..."

"Desculpa." Comentei querendo me enterrar em um buraco, por tanta vergonha. "Mas me sentiria mais à vontade em um lugar mais simples."

"Tudo bem." Ele beijou minha mão fazendo com que eu sentisse cócegas em minha barriga. "Aqui perto tem uma pequena cantina muito boa, tenho certeza que você vai gostar."

"Eu realmente não quero incomodar..."

"Ah, por favor!" Lá estava aquele sorriso lindo de novo. "Só espero que goste de pizza. Já comeu a famosa Pizza à moda de Chicago?"

"Edward..." Fiz uma careta e ele sorriu antes de beijar a minha mão mais uma vez.

"Confie em mim." Pediu. "Você vai gostar!"

Acho que pisquei algumas vezes antes de o sentir soltando a minha mão para poder passar a marcha e sairmos da frente do lugar elegante demais. As ruas que ele seguia eram bem movimentadas e imaginei que estivesse nos levando rumo ao centro. Muitas pessoas caminhavam pelas calçadas de uma grande avenida. Phoenix era uma cidade imensa, mas não tão estilosa ou cheia de pessoas como aqui. Era quase como se eu fosse uma garota do interior fazendo este tipo de comparação.

"O que é tão divertido?"

Ele chamou minha atenção e eu apenas balancei minha cabeça envergonhada demais para assumir alguma coisa.

O carro entrou em um estacionamento pequeno e eu notei que estávamos em uma das cantinas italianas que tinha anotado para visitar com minha mãe e Phill. O Giordano's era uma rede que tinha franquias na Flórida. Apesar de serem originais daqui de Chicago, minha mãe e Phill comeram bastante na filial que ficava próxima ao hotel onde eles passaram a lua de mel.

Minha mãe sempre falava da uma pasta de espinafre e da pizza. Era engraçado de ver os dois falando tão empolgados sobre o que tinham comido durante a viagem, no lugar de contar outras coisas... bem, era melhor mesmo nunca ter dado corda para minha mãe, afinal ela era louca o suficiente para me contar coisas impróprias.

"Aqui está bom para você?" Perguntou com algum cuidado, o que me fez sorrir.

"Sim." Avisei, tirando o meu cinto. "Parece até que você adivinhou que eu queria vir até aqui."

Ele ergueu uma sobrancelha, mas o seu sorriso me deixou um pouco relaxada.

Ele apenas não conseguia acreditar em mim.

Tudo bem, então.

Já estava saindo do carro quando ele se aproximou fazendo uma careta para mim. Fechei a porta do carro e segurei a alça da minha bolsa com força, me sentindo insegura novamente. Ele apenas balançou a cabeça negativamente e estendeu a mão para que eu pegasse.

Aceitei.

E segui até a parte de dentro do restaurante ao lado dele.

Sua mão era maior que a minha, e seus longos dedos se entrelaçaram com os meus assim que passamos pela pequena porta de vidro. A sensação de ter sua mão apertando a minha era tão agradável que era quase impossível prestar atenção ao meu redor. Eu havia registrado que sim, ele tinha conversado com alguém que nos guiou até uma mesa, mas não me importei em ouvir mais nada. Queria controlar as batidas aceleradas de meu coração a cada vez que ele fazia carinho em meu pulso.

Escorreguei para o banco de uma cabine e ele, ainda sem soltar a minha mão, sentou-se ao meu lado. Fiquei grata por isso, pois sabia que nos filmes, os homens sempre sentam de frente para as mulheres, mas o Phill um dia disse que um casal que se ama de verdade senta junto.

Não que...

"O quê?" Ele perguntou.

"Hhhmm." Engoli seco. "Não é nada..."

"Vamos lá." Ele sorriu. "Você estava balançando sua cabeça."

"É." Sorri. "Estava, mas era... besteira minha, sabe?"

"Acho que sei."

Sorrindo ele fez acarinhou outra vez minha mão antes de soltá-la, quando o garçom apareceu com os cardápios. Automaticamente passei-a por meu cabelo afim de não demonstrar que não tinha gostado daquilo.

Peguei um dos cardápios e fiquei contente que os preços fossem exatamente como os que eu tinha visto na internet, semanas atrás. Eu poderia rachar a conta sem passar vergonha, afinal, mulheres modernas fazem isso, certo?

"Se eu puder ajudar a escolher..." Me lançou um olhar divertido.

"Hm..." Senti meu rosto pegar fogo. "O que você sugere?"

"O creme de espinafre e torradas para começar." Avisou se aproximando mais e mais de mim. "Não gosto de comer com pressa..."

"Humhum..."

"Você tem algo para fazer hoje?" Me perdi me encarando de perto.

"Não... não realmente."

"Ótimo." Avisou levantando o braço para chamar a atenção do garçom. "O que quer beber?"

"Um chá gelado."

Ele nunca ia parar de me encantar com seu sorriso?

Assim que o garçom se afastou, Edward pegou em minha mão mais uma vez, voltando a olhar em meus olhos.

Eu poderia passar o dia fazendo isso.

Na verdade, eu poderia passar a minha vida fazendo isso.

Meu Deus, como esse homem lindo estava disposto a me dar tamanha atenção?

"Então quer dizer que tudo aquilo ontem foi um teatro?"

Senti minha boca abrir, mas logo ele estava rindo.

"Estou brincando." Me acalmou passando a mão livre em meu cabelo. "Mas de música clássica para Arcade Fire?"

Oh.

"Arcade Fire é uma excelente banda. A melhor quando se trata de Indie Rock, para falar a verdade." Ele sorriu ainda mais e o garçom apareceu com nossas bebidas e logo foi dispensado.

"Como você ia dizendo..."

"Você está me testando ou algo do tipo?"

Ele sorriu e balançou a cabeça.

"Só estou tentando desvendar você, Bella."

Aquilo fez meu coração bater mais rápido de novo. Era como se existisse muito mais nos olhos verdes com nuances douradas dele. Arrisquei pegar minha bebida para dar um gole e ver se me ocupando por milésimos de segundos ,parava de pensar besteiras.

"Eu gosto." Dei os ombros. "Não são muitos artistas atuais que eu realmente gosto de ouvir. Mas Arcade Fire, definitivamente é minha banda favorita."

"Eu tenho uma prima que também adora." Ele fez uma careta como se fosse uma ligeira piada interna. Era algo tão típico de homens de todas as idades... "É interessante, de qualquer forma."

"O quê?"

"Quantos anos você tem Bella?"

Opa.

Foi como um baque para mim. Eu ainda não tinha dito a minha idade para ele e com toda certeza, se eu abrisse a minha boca agora, algo daria errado.

O garçom me salvou de uma situação completamente constrangedora, nos interrompendo de uma maneira que poderia até ser considerada rude. Ele colocou nossa entrada de forma barulhenta na mesa e Edward, parecendo irritado, falou algo muito baixo. Respirei fundo, pois eu sabia que a pergunta viria logo em seguida.

"Aqui." Ele preparou uma torrada e me ofereceu. "Tenho certeza de que você vai gostar."

"Obrigada..." Praticamente sussurrei enquanto pegava a torrada.

Ele pareceu entender do que eu estava agradecendo, de qualquer forma.

O almoço continuou tranqüilo. Nenhuma pergunta que pudesse ter um tom de indelicadeza foi feita e entre grandes compositores da música clássica e solistas atuais, nos começamos a nos conhecer. Edward não era um garoto, e sim um homem muito culto.

Ele contou que morou boa parte de sua vida em Chicago. Ele não explicou o motivo de ter saído da cidade três anos antes de se formar no ensino médio, mas estava claro que tinha sido algo muito triste e ruim. Explicou que preferiu vir estudar Direito na Universidade de Chicago, em homenagem ao pai, que tinha sido um grande advogado. Atualmente ele viva em Seattle, mas gostaria de voltar para a sua cidade.

Foi quando nossos pratos chegaram – e eu aceitei sua ajuda para escolher o ravióli de cogumelos com molho branco – ele continuou falando que estava um pouco cansado da vida que tinha em Seattle, fora que não gostava muito do tempo frio que fazia por lá. Explicou que apesar de gostar muito do tempo frio, ele não curtia a idéia durante o ano inteiro, já que Seattle tinha esta tendência.

Quando disse que amava Chicago, não pude duvidar. Eu pude sentir como ele realmente amava esta cidade. Seus olhos brilhavam enquanto falava. Era incrível.

Conversamos mais sobre música clássica também. Ele me contou que tocava piano e que um dia o seu sonho fora se tornar um músico. Por alguns segundos ele pareceu um pouco frustrado, mas logo voltou a sorrir quando eu finalmente contei mais sobre mim e minhas poucas aulas de piano. Avisei que era bastante desastrada e ele foi irônico falando que não tinha percebido esta minha tendência.

Contei também que estava em Chicago de férias, junto com minha mãe e meu padrasto.

Quanto terminamos de almoçar, ele fez questão de pagar a conta. Senti-me envergonhada quando ofereci para pagar a minha parte. Edward foi bem claro: 'Eu convidei. E mesmo que este não fosse o caso, homens pagam as contas.'

Ele abriu a porta do carro para mim mais uma vez e eu sorri agradecida.

Dessa vez tinha sido mais fácil, de qualquer forma.

Já passava das três da tarde quando Edward me contou que estávamos indo para a Oak Street. O percurso não foi tão demorado, mas foi difícil conseguir uma vaga onde queria. Eu nem tinha prestado atenção que estávamos numa faixa de praia da cidade, a única talvez... Em nenhum dos planejamentos que eu tinha feito, cheguei a pensar que aqui teria uma.

Vivendo e aprendendo.

Mal ele estacionou, correu para fora do carro, não dando chance para que eu abrisse a porta. Ele sorriu satisfeito e eu senti o meu rosto pegar fogo mais uma vez.

"Pronta para tomar um café?"

Apenas balancei a cabeça positivamente e senti-o colocar a mão em minha cintura para me guiar até a loja que estava apenas há alguns passos de onde o carro tinha ficado.

A cafeteria era bem pequena e colorida e estava cheia. Edward me abraçou com gosto e eu adorei quando ele fez isso. Sorri e o observei com cautela, mas o enorme sorriso dele me fez relaxar mais uma vez. Quantas vezes eu ainda ficaria tensa ou insegura hoje? A fila ia andando lentamente, pois tinha apenas um caixa funcionando.

Tudo parecia muito gostoso. O cheiro do café fresco que parecia estar misturado com chocolate e baunilha impregnava o lugar. Os bolinhos e os cookies pareciam apetitosos demais para alguém que tinha almoçado recentemente. Talvez viesse aqui com minha mãe e aí poderíamos experimentar alguns. O ar condicionado de lá estava nos mantendo em uma temperatura muito agradável, mas ainda assim, eu conseguia sentir calor de uma forma inexplicável. A mão firme de Edward apertava a minha cintura com gosto e parecia que ela estivesse me queimando. Era gostoso...

Nós ficamos em um momento de paquera enquanto a longa fila ia andando. Acho que eu conseguia flertar com ele de modo eficiente, pois ele corresponda cada novo olhar que e lhe lançava. Uma delas me deixou envergonhada e eu escondi o rosto em seu braço fazendo com que ele sorrisse e depois beijasse o topo da minha cabeça. Foi um ato de gentileza que também me derreteu.

Sabe nos filmes, quando uma noiva chega ao altar e recebe um beijo no topo da cabeça ou na testa?

Suspirei e o observei mais uma vez. Seu rosto agora estava próximo o suficiente para que eu pudesse sentir minhas pernas ficarem que nem gelatina.

Quando senti o seu nariz se aproximar do meu suspirei.

Ele ia me beijar.

Fechei os olhos esperando que ele fizesse isso, mas um pigarro nos chamou atenção.

"Qual o pedido dos pombinhos?"

Quis cavar um buraco para me enterrar.

Edward conseguiu que nós ficássemos sentados em um pequeno sofá no canto do café. Lá estava frio e tinha uma pequena mesa para que pudéssemos colocar nossos copos. Assim que dei o primeiro gole na bebida morna, sorri agradecida por ele ter feito o pedido.

"Eu sabia que você ia gostar."

"Hmm." Bebi mais um pouco. "Você sempre irá saber de tudo?"

O café era preto e estava bem forte. No lugar de usar açúcar ou mel para adoçá-lo, eles usavam uma mistura de morango que dava um sabor diferente, mas delicioso.

"Não." Avisou depois de soltar uma risada sonora. "Mas o café foi um pouco mais fácil. Desde ontem eu não consigo deixar se sentir o seu cheiro doce de morangos em mim."

Fiquei boquiaberta por algum tempo e assim que me recuperei, passei a mão livre do rosto para impedir ficar vermelha demais.

"Desculpe" Avisou antes de beber o seu café.

Ficamos em silêncio por algum tempo e ele manteve o olhar distante. Foi tempo suficiente para que eu puxasse uma mecha do meu cabelo para sentir se o cheiro do meu shampoo de morangos ainda estava forte em meus fios. Mal dava para senti-lo...

"Sabe..." Assim que ele se virou, soltei meu cabelo, nervosa. "Isso foi bastante grosseiro. Desculpe."

"Tudo bem." Comentei olhando para o meu café. "Eu acho..."

Ficamos em silencio novamente e uma música me chamou atenção. Era uma propaganda de uma apresentação de Jazz que já estava lotada.

"Ava Logan tem uma voz linda." Comecei a puxar assunto e ele me mirou com seus lindos olhos verdes de novo. "Uma pena a apresentação dela já estar lotada."

Edward riu e se aproximou mais.

"Como pode?" Balançou a cabeça negativamente. "Como a vida pode dar voltas tão grandes em tão pouco tempo?"

"O que você quer dizer?"

"Você não se enxerga muito bem." Observei como ele passou a língua nos lábios. "Não que Ava Logan tenha poucos fãs... mas você reconhecer a voz dela assim? Ah Bella, existe tanto de você que ainda quero saber."

Foi a minha vez de balançar a cabeça negativamente.

"É como se eu fosse um ET." Rolei os olhos. "Dessa forma como você fala..."

"Eu costumava me sentir como um quando era mais novo." Explicou. "Meus pais, como já contei, me deram uma educação elitista. Eu cresci rodeado de livros, ouvindo as melhores músicas... Nunca fui de acompanhar os meus colegas, até que a faculdade finalmente chegou."

"É bem com isso que eu sonho..." Admiti terminando de beber o meu café.

Notei que ele me olhou com curiosidade, mas tentei ignorar.

"Você quer ir até a praia?"

"Quero."

A caminhada até a praia não foi longa.

Fomos de mãos dadas e eu notei como algumas pessoas – em especial as mulheres – nos observavam. Algumas lançavam um olhar cheio de deboche enquanto outras mais pareciam comer ele com os olhos.

Edward não parecia se importar.

Na verdade, ele nem mesmo parecia ter notado algo.

Ele foi cuidadoso comigo quando atravessamos a rua e chegando à calçada larga que dava para a praia, tiramos os nossos sapatos.

Pisar na areia foi reconfortante. O sol não estava mais tão forte e a praia estava quase vazia. Na verdade, era estranho que ela estivesse com tão pouca gente em um dia de verão como hoje. Quase na beira mar, nós paramos e eu senti Edward me abraçar por trás e dar um beijo no topo da minha cabeça mais uma vez.

Fechei os olhos para aproveitar o momento.

A brisa batia em meu rosto e eu sentia que meu cabelo estava ficando bagunçado. Respirei fundo sentindo seu aperto se intensificar e respirei fundo. Dava para sentir as batidas de seu coração, que estavam quase iguais as minhas: claramente aceleradas. Passei meus braços pelos seus e sorri quando ele beijou minha orelha e depois minha bochecha.

"Um homem sensato pode apaixonar-se como um doido, mas não como um tolo." Suspirei surpresa ouvindo sua citação.

"François de La Rochefoucauld" Respondi sentido ele fazer carinho em meus braços.

"Viu só?" Perguntou. "Como é que eu vou conseguir esquecer uma garota tão impressionante quanto você, Bella?"

"Eu não sei." Fui sincera enquanto ele me soltava.

"Sei que errei ontem." Avisou quando já estava na minha frente. Senti suas mãos em meu rosto, seus olhos encontraram os meus. "Mas hoje eu espero ter conseguido formalizar o meu pedido de desculpas."

"Você conseguiu." Avisei, com o meu coração batendo tão forte que pensei que fosse desmaiar.

"Eu não consegui tirar você da minha cabeça em nenhum momento." Balbuciou parecendo um pouco angustiado. "Eu não consegui. Mesmo sabendo que deveria."

Antes mesmo que eu pudesse dizer alguma coisa ele me beijou.

Foi diferente agora.

Seus lábios nos meus, suas mãos no meu rosto, meus braços em volta de seu pescoço. Não existia pressa. Senti o sabor do café quando ele aprofundou o beijo e me derreti quando senti ele me abraçando. Quase como em "O diário da Princesa" eu levantei meu pé. Edward estava sendo carinhoso ao extremo, e a cada nova sensação que o beijo me causava eu sentia como se meu mundo estivesse girando.

Quando ele quebrou o beijo, sorri agradecida e completamente sem ar.

Ele sorriu também, mas me apertou contra o seu corpo antes de encostar sua testa na minha.

"Quantos anos você tem, Bella?"

"Dezessete." Comentei quase sem fôlego.

"Dez anos..." Notei que ele fechou os olhos e mordeu a parte interna da bochecha, parecendo tenso.

"Na verdade, quase isso." Avisei ainda esbaforida. Seus olhos verdes encontraram os meus mais uma vez. "Eu... eu completo dezoito em Setembro."

Ele sorriu e balançou a cabeça.

"Não vou me preocupar com isso." Avisou antes de me beijar mais uma vez. " A única coisa com que me preocupo é como vamos fazer para ficar juntos."

O observei completamente surpresa.

"Eu acho que estou completamente apaixonado por você, Bella."

E quando ele me beijou mais uma vez, eu agradeci a quem quer que tenha sido a minha fada madrinha. Eu estava vivendo o meu próprio conto de fadas e não estava disposta a fazer com que ele acabasse.

* * *

**Lutar pelo amor é bom, mas alcançá-lo sem luta é melhor.**

**William Shakespeare**


	5. Ato I Cena IV Mais que um encontro

**Caramba! Como eu estou cansada! Mas não esqueci de vocês, ok? Hehehe. Meu A/N será apenas esse mesmo. Ufa! Pouca besteira para ler, certo?**

**Ah, já sabe, não é? Review = Preview! **

**Bjs e boa leitura!**

**Twilight não me pertence. Mas a situação em que eu coloquei seus personagens sim.  
**

* * *

Capa do cap: HTTP*:*/senta.*la/54pc

Roupa da Bella: HTTP*:*/senta.*la/54p7

Música do cap: Boas Vindas - Caetano Veloso

* * *

_Lhe damos as boas-vindas  
Boas-vindas, boas-vindas  
Venha conhecer a vida  
Eu digo que ela é gostosa  
Tem o sol e tem a lua  
Tem o medo e tem a rosa  
Eu digo que ela é gostosa  
Tem a noite e tem o dia  
A poesia e tem a prosa  
Eu digo que ela é gostosa  
Tem a morte e tem o amor  
E tem o mote e tem a glosa_

_Boas Vindas – Caetano Veloso_

* * *

Não podia acreditar que já estava na frente do meu hotel.

Edward e eu ficamos na praia até que começasse a escurecer. Ele disse tantas coisas lindas para mim... Me abraçou e continuou me beijando daquela maneira doce e única. Nós conversamos mais um pouco sobre música e ele até me convidou para tomar mais um café. Recusei sabendo que já estava acordada demais. Agora, pensando melhor, talvez fosse bom ter mais cafeína no meu organismo. Poderia evitar dormir e então, amanhã não precisaria sentir a falta dele.

Era estranho já pensar assim.

Edward era um homem que eu conhecia há pouco mais de vinte e quatro horas, mas já parecia pertencer ao meu mundo.

_Meu mundo._

Edward jamais pertenceria a ele. Não existia uma possibilidade real para que tal milagre pudesse acontecer.

Bufei e logo em seguida ouvi o seu riso.

"Também não quero deixar você ir." Avisou beijando minha mão. "Podemos nos encontrar mais tarde?"

Sorri com sua pergunta, mas automaticamente balancei minha cabeça negativamente. O olhar que ele me lançou fez com que eu corasse. Não é como se ele estivesse me fazendo uma proposta indecente. Não. Ele estava sendo educado.

Talvez _apenas_ gentil.

"Passei o dia longe da minha mãe." Avisei tentando não soar tão infantil. "Combinamos de jantarmos juntas."

"Tudo bem." Ele beijou a minha mão mais uma vez. "Posso lidar com isso." Forcei um sorriso.

"Obrigada pelo dia de hoje." Ele se aproximou mais. "Foi... muito bom."

Edward fez uma careta divertida, se inclinando em minha direção, me deixando em alerta por causa do seu cheiro maravilhoso. Então ele me beijou. Puxei ar com um pouco mais de força assim que senti suas mãos em meu rosto. Ele mesmo aprofundou o beijo e pude sentir como se eu estivesse nas nuvens mais uma vez.

Será que beijar era sempre tão bom assim?

Ou apenas Edward fazia com que seus beijos fossem desta forma, tão perfeitos?

"Vamos fazer um acordo?" Pediu olhando em meus olhos. "Eu deixo você jantar com sua mãe, mas logo depois eu te pego de volta." Abri a boca, mas ele não me deu a chance de falar. "Por favor. Eu ainda não tive o suficiente de você."

Minhas bochechas pareceram queimar.

Ele queria passar mais tempo comigo?

"Eu não sei..."

"Você tem o meu número. E eu o seu. Posso passar aqui umas oito, ou nove horas. E prometo que até uma da manhã você já vai estar entregue."

"Vou falar com ela, ok?"

"Se quiser, eu mesmo converso com ela."

Oh.

Oh. Oh. Oh.

Era melhor que não.

Renée faria um interrogatório muito grande e com toda certeza ele desistiria de sair comigo. Pior, talvez ela não me deixasse encontrá-lo. Ele é muito mais velho do que eu e é claro que sei o que isso pode significar.

Não.

Era melhor que eu mesma lidasse com ela.

"Hmm. Não será preciso. Nós duas nos damos muito bem." Mordi a parte interna da minha bochecha, tentando não aparentar meu nervosismo.

"Me ligue." Ele pediu fazendo carinho em minhas bochechas. "Tudo bem?"

"Claro."

"E se não ligar, eu mesmo faço isso."

"Ok." Sorri junto com ele e me inclinei em sua direção para beijá-lo mais uma vez antes de sair do carro.

[...]

O hotel hoje parecia bem bonito. Talvez alguém tivesse mudado o jogo de iluminação do lobby. Enquanto esperava o elevador, notei que dava para ver o meu reflexo em suas portas douradas. Sorri e olhei para baixo, notando que o tapete que ficava por cima do carpete não era tão sem graça quanto o do meu andar, que era todo em cor de creme sem graça.

Passei a mão pelo cabelo quando ouvi o meu celular tocando.

Minha mãe.

Não estava preparada para passar por um longo interrogatório como sabia que ela iria aprontar. Ativei o modo silencioso e esperei até que saisse do elevador para falar com ela. O ascensorista da noite era um senhor muito simpático. Sempre sorria de maneira doce para qualquer pessoa que estivesse ali. Com toda certeza não merecia ouvir sobre a minha vida. Assim como a mulher que também acabou entrando comigo no elevador.

Não foi exatamente uma surpresa, mas assim que saí, percebi que minha mãe estava na frente do meu quarto. Ela parecia preocupada e estava com o celular grudado em sua orelha. _Talvez isso não fosse lá um bom sinal. _

"Mãe?"

"Aí está você!" Ela sorriu e eu relaxei. "Vamos jantar?" Perguntou me abraçando.

"Ok."

"Phill já está nos esperando."

O jantar passou e eu mal pude sentir. Minha mãe e seu marido me contaram como havia sido o seu dia deles e eu comentei que tinha conhecido a pequena faixa de praia da cidade, o que os deixou bastante alegres. Acabei tendo que falar como _realmente _tinha sido minha jornada pelos ingressos e Phill pareceu tristonho.

"Um dia você vai conseguir ir ao show deles, Bella. E esse dia vai ser ainda mais especial."

Confiei em suas palavras e me concentrei em terminar meu sanduiche. Ainda estava um pouco cheia do almoço e do café. Nós conversamos mais um pouco e minha mãe disse que os jogadores teriam uma festa hoje. Apenas acenei positivamente sobre ir para a festa, não querendo que ela contestasse nada.

Subi para o meu quarto ao lado dela e meu celular vibrou em meu bolso.

_Já são quase 21h. Vou ter o prazer de levá-la para sair?_

"Bella?" Minha mãe chamou minha atenção e eu me virei em sua direção, quase esquecendo de que ela estava por perto. "Existe algo que você queira me falar?"

"Não." Sorri e me sentei na cama.

"Bella... você esteve calada durante todo o jantar. Quase como se estivesse no mundo da lua. E também está sorrindo abobalhada com essa mensagem que recebeu."

Mordi a parte interna da minha bochecha enquanto pensava no que realmente fazer. Existia alguma possibilidade dela se chatear? Sim, eu sabia que existia. Tudo o que a envolvia e eu deixava de lado não me fazia bem no final.

"Não é nada..."

"Esse garotoé legal?" Ela se sentou na cama e me olhou com cuidado.

"Ele é um _cara _muito legal." Fiz questão de deixar claro.

"Você saiu com ele, não foi?"

"Foi."

"Ele é daqui mesmo?"

"Sim."

"Então ele te levou para almoçar, depois foram até a pequena beira-mar daqui e depois tomaram um café com você antes de se despedirem..." Ela me testou e eu não consegui enganá-la.

"Foi. Na verdade tomamos o café antes." Suspirei por me lembrar da tarde perfeita que tive. "Ele é perfeito."

"Ele te mandou uma mensagem de boa noite ou algo parecido?"

"Algo assim." Cocei minhas mãos. "Nada demais."

"Ele quer sair com você?" Ela estava sorrindo quando me perguntou. "Bella, eu pensei que você poderia contar mais comigo, sabe?"

"Desculpa... é só que isso é tão..."

"Novo." Ela sorriu e passou a mão no meu cabelo. "É só me perguntar..."

"Eu posso?" Pisquei diversas vezes sem acreditar que ela estava sendo tão liberal. "É sério? Posso?"

"Pode sim." Ela sorriu. "Mas, com uma condição." Comentou séria e eu me encolhi.

"Qual?"

"Vai ter que me deixar arrumar você."

E lá estava o sorriso psicopata da minha mãe. Deus, será que ela não entendia?

"Mãe!" Ela rolou os olhos e cruzou os braços.

"É pegar ou largar, mocinha."

"Ok..."

Enquanto gemia de raiva, ela me abraçou e começou a fazer grandes planos para que eu ficasse linda. Tinha certeza de que ela ia acabar me torturando com o seu arsenal de cremes, pinças e utensílios estranhos. Mas como ela mesma tinha dito: _Era pegar ou largar._

[...]

Entre enviar uma mensagem para Edward avisando que eu poderia sair e ele responder uma dizendo já estava saindo de sua casa, eu passei pelos sessenta minutos mais maçantes de minha vida. Renée era um amor de mãe, mas desde que ela e Phill se casaram no verão passado, ela esteve mais vaidosa do que nunca. Falava que tinha medo de aparentar ser uma vovó ao lado dele em algum momento, contudo, eu tinha certeza de que isso seria praticamente impossível. Ela era linda naturalmente. Gostaria de ter seus olhos claros e seu cabelo cacheado e acobreado, mas tudo o que consegui foi herdar os olhos castanhos e sem graça do meu pai e um cabelo extremamente liso.

Eu até gostava do meu cabelo. No sol ele ficava avermelhado, só que às vezes ele era tão sem graça por ser extremamente liso que tudo o que me restava fazer era ficar conformada. Afinal, quantas colegas do colégio passavam horas com um secador na mão?

Renée insistiu em _limpar _as minhas sobrancelhas assim que eu saí do banho e eu fiquei mais do que irritada. Como algo pode doer tanto? E minhas sobrancelhas já são fininhas... Só iam acabar ficando ainda mais sem graça. Não que conseguisse convencer a minha mãe lunática do contrário, mas tal ato de tortura poderia ser bem menos dolorido...

Comecei a secar o meu cabelo e ouvi minha mãe retrucando sobre minhas lingeries sem graça. Eu gosto das minhas calcinhas grandes de algodão. E adoro sutiãs simples. Ela não entendia que esse era meu jeito e ponto final. Quando escolhi a minha roupa ela sorriu, animada com o que viu e eu finalmente pude me sentir aliviada.

Renée pediu que eu me sentasse na cama, para que assim ela pudesse me maquiar, prometendo fazer algo levinho e natural. _Praticamente nada, _ela insistiu e tive que aceitar para que ela não acabasse fazendo o contrário do que prometeu.

E sempre existia um banheiro onde eu poderia lavar o rosto.

Se bem que dessa vez o meu pensamento não estava tão forte ou focado nisso. Eu gostaria de ficar linda para ele.

_Muito. _

Então, uma vez que eu finalmente tinha refletido sobre isso, a deixei trabalhar.

Quando ela disse que estava pronta, Renee foi até o seu quarto e pediu que eu esperasse um pouco. _Foi aí que o meu celular apitou. _Coloquei um pouco de perfume e finalmente me olhei no espelho. Estava muito bonita. Será que ele também iria achar? Raramente, eu me importava com o meu visual, mas hoje queria ficar bem. Queria ter a chance de passar mais tempo ao lado dele, mesmo isso significasse somente mais cinco dias.

Cinco dias.

Fitei mais uma vez meu reflexo e depois que calcei minhas sapatilhas. Estava usando uma das minhas melhores e favoritas blusas. Renée a comprou em um brechó muito simpático perto de casa e o seu tecido era fininho como seda. Tão gostoso, macio e incrivelmente quentinho, apesar de muito leve. Tinha um decote grande, e por conta disso eu raramente a usava. A saia que usa deixava as minhas pernas longas, apesar das delas serem extremamente finas. Eu parecia bem com ela. Tanto que esta era uma das poucas que tinha. Saias não são confortáveis. Sempre me sinto exposta, no entanto hoje... hoje eu me sentia completamente diferente. Quando minha mãe me forçou a colocar essa saia na mala, não imaginava que realmente fosse usá-la.

"Ah não! Nada dessas sapatilhas!"

"Mãe!" Resmunguei. "Eu não tenho outra coisa que combine com essa roupa."

"Tem sim." E assim me mostrou um par de sapatos dela.

"Tem salto." Balancei a cabeça. "Não vou usar de jeito nenhum."

"Você tem que aprender a usar, já está na hora." Avisou fazendo sinal para que eu entregasse meus sapatos para ela. "Bella..."

"Eu posso usar as minhas sandálias de couro. Lembra daquelas que Phill comprou para mim no Novo México?"

"Bella..."

"Ok."

Os sapatos não eram tão desconfortáveis assim, porém eu não estava acostumada a usar saltos. Por mínimos que fossem.

"Aqui." Ela me entregou uma de suas bolsas pequenas. "Agora sim. Você está linda."

"Estou?"

Meu celular começou a tocar e minha mãe riu.

"Vou deixar que ele diga." Ela sorriu e eu cancelei a chamada, enviando uma mensagem avisando que já estava descendo.

Eu estava tão feliz...

Iria sair com Edward mais uma vez!

As borboletas estavam fazendo uma grande festa em meu estômago quando ele respondeu logo em seguida, afirmando que estava apenas me esperando.

"Pronto. Carteira com documentos e algum dinheiro..." Ela avisou me fazendo ficar irritada. "Coloque seu celular aqui e não se esqueça; se precisar, coloquei uma aqui na bolsa."

"Uma o quê?"

"Camisinha, é claro."

"Mãe!"

Eu queria morrer.

"Você tem uma em mãos. É o que importa. Seja feliz, mas esteja segura para isso, ok?"

"Oh, mãe..." Coloquei as mãos no rosto depois que peguei a bolsa.

"Quando voltar me mande uma mensagem. Só para que eu tenha certeza de que você chegou, ok?"

"Ok." Praticamente sussurrei quando ela me abraçou e beijou o topo da minha cabeça.

Assim que tive a oportunidade corri para longe dela.

_Deus, que vergonha!_

_[...]_

Tentei me conter ao mesmo tempo em que buscava voltar a respirar normalmente. Correr da minha mãe e optar por descer de escada não tinha sido uma boa ideia, afinal. Edward já me esperava na frente do hotel e assim que atravessei as grandes portas de vidro pude ver o seu enorme sorriso. Não me contendo apressei um pouco o passo.

"Você está linda." Anunciou dando um beijo em minha testa antes de me dar um breve abraço. "Tão linda..."

E foi assim que acreditei que realmente estava bonita.

_Talvez um pouco de maquiagem realmente não fosse tão ruim, afinal. _

"Obrigada." Sorri contra o seu peito. "Espero estar vestida adequadamente."

"Ah Bella." Ele me abraçou com mais força. "Como se isso fosse realmente importante..."

Ouvir isso me confortou.

Então ele me beijou novamente. Um pequeno beijo estalado em minha bochecha antes de se afastar, fazendo com que eu sentisse falta de seu abraço. Gentil, como sempre, ele abriu a porta do carro para mim e eu sorri. Enquanto colocava o cinto de segurança lembrei que isso era algo que eu só costumava ver em filmes ou ler em livros. Mesmo Phill que era o homem mais apaixonado que eu tinha visto de perto, nunca tinha feito isso com a minha mãe. _Ao menos, não que eu tenha visto. _

Edward sorriu para mim e deu partida no carro.

Ele iniciou uma conversa engraçada sobre a sua tentativa de fazer o próprio jantar, mas ao que parecia, sua _nova velha casa, _como ele insistia em dizer, não estava bem abastecida como deveria, o que acabou com a possibilidade de algo mais elaborado para o jantar. Foi divertido ver sua face um tanto que envergonhada quando admitiu que não sabia fazer absolutamente nada na cozinha. Ele era extremamente simples e básico por falta de prática. Foi interessante, pois aí eu contei como gostava de cozinhar e era relativamente boa nisso. Seus olhos brilharam quando lhe contei que tinha aprendido a fazer sozinha o meu prato favorito. Quando eu disse que eram costelas de carneiro recheadas com purê de batatas e queijo ele sorriu falando que tinha ficado com fome novamente. Resolvi arriscar e comentei como essa receita ficava fantástica acompanhada com arroz de ervas e aspargos na manteiga.

Edward fez cócegas em meu joelho e continuamos a conversa de maneira segura. Nada de falar sobre comida. Falamos sobre os CDs que ele tinha no carro, mas nem tive tempo de escolhe um como ele pediu. Senti-me perdida com tantas opções e alguns dos CDs ainda estavam fechados. Todos pareciam novos, e a grande maioria eram de música clássica.

O carro parou e ele saiu, entregou a chave para um manobrista e abriu a porta para mim. Ele abraçou o meu corpo e caminhamos ao lado de uma enorme fila de pessoas. O som alto, a forma com que todos estavam agitados...

Edward estava me levando para uma boate?

"Edward!" Puxei seu braço querendo chamar a sua atenção. "Edward, eu não tenho idade para entrar!"

Ele riu.

"É de um primo meu. Não há problema nenhum."

Confiei nele que mostrou convites na entrada e não precisamos de mais nada. Foi engraçado, um pouco estranho também. Eu nunca tinha ido a uma boate antes, nem mesmo em uma matinê. Algumas colegas do colégio já tinham ido. Conhecia uma garota que tinha uma identidade falsa e ela só arrumou encrenca por causa disso. Talvez meu medo fosse pelo fato de ser filha de um policial, mas de qualquer forma, eu nunca tive interesse de estar em um lugar como esse antes.

O som era muito alto, muitas pessoas, luzes piscando...

Edward perguntou se eu queria beber alguma coisa e eu disse que não, então continuamos explorando o lugar em busca de algum lugar mais confortável. A boate tinha um primeiro andar, mas ainda no piso central havia uma parte mais alta com pequenas mesas e banquetas. Nos sentamos ali e observamos as pessoas rindo, dançando. Mesmo música eletrônica não sendo o meu forte, a energia do lugar era contagiante.

Edward esteve por perto o tempo todo. Me abraçando, comentando sobre algo ou alguém ao pé do meu ouvido. Eu sentia um pouco de calor, um pouco do que senti ontem mesmo sem ele ter me beijado ainda.

Beijar...

Será que ele tinha se cansado de fazer isso?

Ele olhava em meus olhos daquela mesma forma, sorria parecendo estar tão feliz quanto nunca e eu apenas me derretia. Só que não tinha coragem, tinha?

Eu poderia ser tão ousada?

Por fim, quando decidi que deveria me inclinar em sua direção e tentar beijá-lo outra vez, Edward me avisou que estava com sede, então o acompanhei até o bar. Ele pegou duas garrafas de água, uma delas era para mim e então me arrastou para o primeiro andar onde descobriu que o seu primo não tinha chegado ainda.

Observei ele lutar contra sua decepção.

Foi bem interessante, apesar de tudo.

Sempre me achei boa observadora, então foi fácil ver que ele estava extremamente frustrado. Será que eles simplesmente não poderiam se falar depois?

Enquanto voltávamos, ele segurou minha cintura.

"Não quer dançar?" Ele perguntou parecendo mais relaxado.

"Humhum." Balancei a cabeça negativamente. "Não sei como... como dançar isso."

Ele sorriu e me apertou com força entre seus braços, me dando mais um beijo na minha testa. Mesmo não sendo exatamente o que eu queria, era algo que muito me agradava. Sempre tão doce...

"Vem. Vamos descer."

E nós fizemos isso.

Já no térreo, ele me levou até a borda da pista, contudo acabamos ficando apenas abraçados. Nada mais. E foi tão bom. Existia alguma proximidade a mais que fazia com que eu fosse capaz de esquecer a música alta, esquecer das pessoas...

"Quer ir embora?" Ele perguntou praticamente gritando para que eu escutasse.

_Não – _Balancei a cabeça negativamente. – _Não. Nós não podemos nos separar ainda. – _eu queria ser capaz de dizer.

E foi nessa hora que ele finalmente me beijou, me pegando de surpresa.

Não foi um grande beijo, foi apenas casto, sem segundas intenções. Ela como se ele estivesse tentando selar algo. Passei os braços ao redor de seu pescoço e ele continuou com seus lábios pressionados nos meus, suas mãos em minha cintura... Era algo tão bom que não queria de forma alguma que acabasse.

Mas ele se afastou, murmurando algo que eu não entendi, e seguiu me puxando em direção da saída.

Será que tinha sido chata com ele?

Ele queria dançar?

Ele queria estar comigo nesta boate eu estava recusando?

Eu teria o desapontado?

Senti um frio estranho tomar conta do meu corpo, exatamente o mesmo frio de quando eu sabia que tinha feito algo errado ou não tinha ido bem em uma prova.

Onde eu tinha errado?

Ou talvez, Edward apenas percebeu como eu não poderia ser uma boa companhia para ele.

_Oh Céus. O que foi que eu fiz? _

Do lado de fora ele entregou um papel para o valete e se virou com um sorriso.

"Eu realmente pensei que meu primo fosse estar aqui. E para completar, eu pensei que você talvez fosse se divertir aqui." Ele me beijou na testa de novo. "Bella?"

"Eu..."

"Tudo bem, eu deveria imaginar que você não iria gostar tanto de uma boate. Errei feio ao escolher este programa. E Chicago tem tanto a mais para te oferecer..."

"Hhmmm."

"Você está com fome?"

"Não." Notei que ele estava me estudando.

"Não mesmo?"

"Nem um pouco." Relaxei no aperto de seu abraço. "É sério."

"Bem, estou com um pouco... E quero levar você em um lugar muito especial para mim."

"Especial?" Perguntei me sentindo honrada.

"Sim." Ele sorriu. "Vem, vai ser bom te levar até lá."

E assim que o valete lhe entregou a chave do carro, a cena de mais cedo se repetiu. Ele abriu a porta para mim e esperou até que eu entrasse para fechá-la. Daí voltou para seu lado, onde colocou o cinto e deu partida no carro, me levando com ele mais uma vez...

[...]

O silêncio no carro foi agradável.

Ele estava sorrindo, o que me fazia sorrir também.

Quando o veículo parou em uma rua que estava vazia, estranhei um pouco, mas assim que ele abriu a porta, notei que estávamos na frente de uma doceria. Caminhamos para dentro e ele foi cumprimentado por um dos funcionários.

"Essa doceria sempre fica aberta até tarde no verão." Avisou puxando uma cadeira para eu me sentasse. "Sempre vim aqui, especialmente quando era pequeno."

O brilho dos seus olhos mostrava como ele não estava mentindo. Existia algo que ele realmente gostava naquele lugar.

Edward sentou-se ao meu lado e assim que uma garçonete apareceu, ele pediu _um especial duplo _e água para começar. Tentei questionar e olhar o cardápio, mas ele prontamente o tirou de minhas mãos falando que eu precisava confiar nele. Tentei contestar, mas ele prendeu a minha atenção falando sobre como costumava freqüentar este local

"Minha mãe era louca pelos doces daqui." Ele riu. "Lembro do meu pai resmungando que ela sempre queria comer o _especial _quando estava grávida de mim."

"Então você já é um cliente conhecido?"

"Quase isso." Ele beijou a minha mão. "Faz pouco tempo que voltei para a cidade. Existiam muitos planos."

"Existiam?"

"Existem, na verdade. Mas me sinto meio frustrado no momento."

"Frustrado?"

"Minha vida... bem, ela é uma grande bagunça, Bella. Acho que finalmente estou tendo um tempo para arrumar tudo, ou não. Eu estava morando e trabalhando em Seattle, como já comentei... Eu vim para Chicago pensando em um novo começo."

"Isso é sempre bom, certo?" Sorri sentindo ele me abraçar com mais força.

"Sim, é bom. E você só deixou tudo melhor."

Uma de suas mãos fez carinho em meu rosto e a outra me puxou para mais perto.

_Ele vai me beijar. _

Fiquei praticamente sem ar.

"Nada grandioso no mundo foi realizado sem paixão " ouvi-lo citar, já com os olhos fechados.

Finalmente, houve o beijo como eu tanto ansiava. Igual como o de mais cedo, depois que ele falou que estava apaixonado. _Apaixonado, _repeti para mim mesma, sentindo um de suas mãos em meu rosto enquanto a outra se perdia em cabelo, a suavidade de seus lábios, o arrepio que tomou conta de mim assim que escutei seu gemido baixinho, junto ao meu.

Quando paramos, ele ainda me deu vários beijos estalados e preguiçosos, fazendo com que eu ficasse a sua mercê.

"Friedrich Hegel" Citei assim que tive chance de olhar em seus olhos que estavam diferentes. Escuros.

Com um pequeno rosnado ele me beijou de novo. E dessa vez tinha sido ainda mais significativo. No lugar de ficar apenas arrepiada, eu reconheci os sinais do desejo tomando conta de mim.

Estava quase sem ar quando nos afastamos e ele me pediu para respirar. E de fato, fiz isso. Respirei fundo várias e várias vezes seguidas, mas era difícil manter a respiração tranqüila quando minha cabeça permanecia relaxada no ombro dele a medida em que Edward ficava beijando uma das minhas mãos e fazendo carinho em meu braço.

Quando a garçonete se aproximou eu me sentia tão leve... Não tinha a intenção de ser desrespeitosa, mas pela encarada dela, percebi que estava sendo. Senti meu rosto pegar fogo e sem conseguir me mover, apenas virei mais um pouco minha face para que meu cabelo funcionasse como cortina.

"Ela já foi." Ele me avisou sorridente enquanto tirava o cabelo de cima do meu rosto. "Vamos comer?"

Arrumei-me um pouco em minha cadeira e olhei um bolinho em cima do prato. Ele foi decorado com calda e ao seu lado tinha morangos e chantilly. _Hmmm, parece muito bom. _pensei comigo mesma_. _Bebi um gole da água apenas para garantir que eu já estava no meu normal e observei Edward partindo o bolinho. Se o cheiro de chocolate e a aparência já tinham me chamado atenção, quando ele partiu me deu água na boca.

"Damas primeiro." Sorri quando ele me ofereceu uma colherada e quase revirei os olhos.

O bolo tinha uma massa macia, aerada, mas também era recheado. Por fora, era crocante com apenas uma casquinha fina, mas suficiente para que eu já quisesse outra porção.

"Bom, não é?" Ele riu e eu o servi, igual como ele tinha feito comigo. "Hhmm." Terminou de mastigar. "Tem gosto da minha infância."

Comecei a rir.

"O quê?"

"Ah, o gosto da minha infância é o biscoito Oreo."

"Ficam bons com sorvete."

"Sim!" Ri junto com ele. "É muito bom mesmo."

Entre colheradas do doce conversamos sobre os tipos de comidas e doces que gostamos. Ele me lembrou que era péssimo na cozinha e comentei sobre o quanto eu cozinhava bem. No final, e ele me fez prometer que isso iria acontecer mais dia, menos dia.

Eu podia me ver em uma cozinha, fazendo o nosso jantar.

Edward comentou que sua mãe também gostava de cozinhar e confessou sentir muita falta dela e de tudo o que tinha a ver com ela. Ele ficou triste, mas logo afastou a tristeza para que a nossa conversa continuasse normalmente.

Continuamos ali nos beijando, nos abraçando, nos conhecendo... Era tão bom.

Quando deu meia-noite, ele pagou a conta e saímos. Ele disse que precisava me mostrar um lugar antes de me deixar no hotel e eu fiquei surpresa quando paramos na frente de sua casa e ele me contou que aquele tinha sido o seu verdadeiro lar até que ele completasse dezessete anos. Não me contou com muitos detalhes, mas apenas confirmou que a morte de seus pais ainda o abalava. A casa parecia um sonho por fora e de repente lembrei que minha mãe tinha colocado uma camisinha em minha bolsa. Será que ele tinha me levado até lá para que nós...

Longe disso. Ele só queria compartilhar um pouco mais de sua própria história antes de falar que tinha planos para o nosso dia seguinte. Nós ficamos abraçados no banco de trás do carro, enquanto Edward me contava mais sobre ele. Nada perto do que tinha acontecido aqui ontem. Ele estava extremamente carinhoso e pelos seus beijos, eu pude ter certeza que ele estava se segurando. Perguntei comigo mesma se ele realmente estava lutando contra a vontade de me levar lá para dentro, no entanto não conseguiria nunca inquirir isso.

O assunto foi deixado de lado quando ele voltou a me beijar. Uma vez que tínhamos algum espaço, conseguimos fazer com que ele valesse à pena. Ele me abraçou com força, me puxou para o seu colo onde pude sentir como ele estava. Mesmo que o clima fosse favorável, senti que estávamos indo bem mais devagar que ontem. Ele passou a mão por minhas pernas, brincou com a barra de minha calcinha, me apertou contra o seu corpo... Minhas roupas ficaram no mesmo lugar, e, até mesmo o meu sutiã tomara que caia que pensei que fosse sair do lugar, ficou exatamente onde devia. De qualquer forma me sentia borbulhando da mesma maneira.

O celular dele vibrou em seu bolso e eu dei um pulo, assustada. Ele riu, me apertou contra o seu corpo e ignorou o que mais parecia um alerta do que uma ligação ao me beijar de novo.

"Hmm.." Murmurou com seus lábios nos meus. "Está na hora de ir."

Respirei fundo e o abracei com o máximo de força que tinha e felizmente ele correspondeu igualmente.

"Não quero ir." Choraminguei na medida em que ele beijava o topo da minha cabeça.

"Eu também não queria que você fosse, porém não quero que sua mãe fique chateada com a hora que você está voltando. E eu tenho planos para nós dois."

"Planos?" Perguntei me levantando um pouco para poder olhar para seu rosto. "Como assim, planos?"

"Planos que envolvem uma boa noite de sono para nós dois, hoje." Ele sorriu e arrumou o meu cabelo. "Já amanhã, você irá usar uma roupa de banho, ou pode trazer qualquer coisa você se sinta confortável. Vai se vestir casualmente e me esperar na recepção do hotel às dez da manhã."

"Isso soa mais como uma ordem do que com um convite." Com toda certeza, eu estava fazendo uma careta.

"Prometo que vou melhorar nisso." Ele riu. "Está tudo bem para você?"

"Claro." Comentei com um enorme sorriso enquanto tentava imaginar como iria fugir de Renée amanhã. "Mais do que bem."

[...]

Edward me levou de volta para o hotel e quando chegamos à frente dele, ele saiu do carro e abriu a porta do carro para mim. Nos beijamos rapidamente – nada que pudesse soar ofensivo para qualquer pessoa que passasse por ali – e nos abraçamos com força. Ele me lembrou que às dez da manhã estaria aqui e eu não resisti, avisando que já estava com saudades. Ele sorriu lindamente como sempre e me deu mais beijos. E, antes que eu pudesse me afastar ele me chamou atenção de novo.

"Bella."

"Hm?"

"Eu ainda vou te levar até lá."

Sorri entendendo que ele estava se referindo a sua casa. Só esperava que este _ainda _não estivesse tão distante assim.

**O amor sem esperança não tem outro refúgio senão a morte. **

**José de Alencar**


	6. Ato I CenaV A Chicago de Edward Masen

**Twilight não me pretence, mas a situação em que seus personagens se encontram, sim. **

**Como estamos? Espero que bem! Estou correndo aqui, mas não esqueci de vocês, ok? Upei alguns dias antes pq vou ficar super ocupada o resto da semana! Boa leitura!**

**Lembrando que sua review vale um preview! ;)  
**

* * *

Capa do cap: HTTP*:*/senta.*la/56ot

Roupa da Bella: HTTP*:*/senta.*la/56ox

Música do cap: John Mayer: A Moment Like this

* * *

_O Mar - Soneto_

_É em ti, nos momentos desagradáveis_

_Onde afogo minhas mágoas,_

_Onde deposito minhas lágrimas,_

_Onde guardo segredos invejáveis._

_És tu, aquele amigo disponível_

_Para ouvir os meus desabafos..._

_Ditas os teus experientes conselhos_

_No silencio do teu ondular incrivel._

_Na tua enorme profundeza_

_Se esconde os mais belos mistérios_

_De toda a Natureza._

_Navegar nos teus vastos impérios_

_Todo o meu corpo agoniza_

_E torna-se num desejo sem critérios_

Autor desconhecido

* * *

Não acordei desesperada, e sim, sentindo algo muito mais forte do que isso. Ontem, eu entrei no quarto, mandei uma mensagem para a minha mãe, tomei um banho e caí na cama sem sequer ativar o despertador. Apenas acordei com o barulho de algo caindo. O algo, neste caso era o meu celular que parecia ter caminhado na pequena cabeceira ao lado de minha cama depois de tanto vibrar.

Uma das mensagens era de Renee, avisando que tinha que sair junto com Phill para o café da manhã com outras esposas e namoradas do time. A outra era de Edward me desejando bom dia e avisando que já estava vindo para cá. Quase caí da cama refletindo que só teria vinte minutos para me arrumar e tentar ficar bonita, e para piorar, eu não sabia fazer nada daquilo sozinha.

Corri para o banheiro, penteei o meu cabelo e vi que ele estava decente e ainda cheiroso. Prendi-o de qualquer jeito e entrei no chuveiro. Quando lembrei que deveria me depilar, – afinal iria usar o biquíni que nem sabia se tinha colocado na mala – saí do box, molhando todo o banheiro e indo até o quarto procurando uma gilete. Acho que por muito pouco não me cortei, mas logo concluí o trabalho.

No quarto outra vez, só faltei jogar toda a minha mala no chão. Minha mãe tinha dito que eu deveria colocar meu biquíni, mas eu achei que seria perda de tempo. Eu nem mesmo tinha usado ele alguma vez, pois preferia um maiô, contudo Renée era quase impossível de parar. Ela apenas batia o pé e falava um monte de coisas sobre a minha mania de me esconder, quando na verdade, eu apenas justificava que conforto deveria vir em primeiro lugar.

Vesti o biquíni e tentei ignorar o fato dele ser menor que minhas roupas de baixo comuns. Não tive muito tempo para pensar no que vestir e peguei a primeira roupa que me pareceu fresquinha. Um macaquinho florido que eu adorava usar em momentos mais descontraídos como uma ida ao cinema ou a livraria. Meu celular começou a tocar no mesmo instante em que terminei de calçar minhas sandálias.

"Oi Edward, já estou indo."

"Edward, é?" Me encolhi ouvindo a voz da minha mãe. "Posso saber onde a mocinha pensa que vai?"

"Ah, mãe..."

"Ah mãe nada! Vamos lá Bella! Onde você vai?"

"Eu não sei ainda. Ele apenas pediu que eu colocasse uma roupa casual e levasse roupa de banho."

"A há!" Gritou animada. "Está vendo que eu sempre tenho razão, Bella? Sorte sua que eu coloquei o seu biquíni na mala."

"Eu sei, eu sei." Comecei a arrumar minha bolsa e fiquei olhando o pequeno pacote prateado em minha mão.

Levo a camisinha ou não?

"Bella, você precisa ver o bonitão que está aqui na recepção. Não vi aliança..."

"Mãe! O Phill!"

"E estar de dieta significa que não posso olhar o cardápio?" Uma segunda chamada começou a tocar. Era Edward. "Mas eu estou descendo agora, o Edward chegou."

"Me liga no almoço, ok? Estou indo no salão agora. E vou marcar hora para você fazer as unhas."

"Mãe..."

"É pegar ou largar, Isabella."

"Ok!" Falei me levantando da cama depois de passar um pouco do batom que ela me emprestou ontem. "Peguei, peguei!"

"Muito bem." Ela riu. "Me liga no almoço?"

"Ligo sim."

Assim que cheguei ao elevador, desliguei e mandei uma mensagem para Edward avisando que já estava descendo e pedi desculpas pela minha demora. Só estava atrasada 10 minutos, talvez ele não ficasse muito chateado.

Cheguei ao térreo e com o passo acelerado, logo estava na recepção. Imaginei que ele fosse estar no carro do lado de fora, já que não respondeu nada, mas ele estava próximo ao balcão.

Edward sorriu para mim, me deixando envergonhada, mas não pude deixar de sorrir de volta. Tão lindo... Ele estava tão simples, mas tão perfeito. Jeans e uma camisa pólo branca. Ele me abraçou e nos beijamos.

"Bom dia, pequena." Me beijou mais uma vez.

"Bom dia. Desculpa o atraso."

"Tudo bem." Mais um beijo. "Temos todo o tempo do mundo."

E com um sorriso lindo desses, eu acho que teria mesmo todo o tempo do mundo...

Mas um pigarro nos interrompeu e assim que eu me virei em direção ao barulho, quis morrer. Mudando totalmente de idéia, eu não queria mais ter todo o tempo do mundo. Eu apenas gostaria de ter acordado mais cedo, o que evitaria que passar a vergonha do século.

"Bella?" Minha mãe tinha um sorriso estranho em seu rosto. "Não vai me apresentar?"

_Deus, eu não joguei pedra na cruz, joguei? _

"Me desculpe." Edward pediu passando um de seus braços em minha cintura para me manter por perto. "Sou Edward." Ele ofereceu a mão para a minha mãe. "Edward Masen."

Minha mãe ergueu uma sobrancelha e olhou para mim antes de sorrir.

"Renée Dwyer" Ela apertou a mão dele e sorriu abertamente. "Mãe de Bella."

"Oh." Edward pareceu ficar um pouco envergonhado também, mas não tanto quanto eu. "É um prazer conhecê-la Sra Dwyer."

"Apenas Renée, querido." Ela olhou para mim novamente. "Já estavam de saída?"

"Sim." Ele falou parecendo estar tranquilo. "Já que a Sra..." Minha mãe fez uma careta. "Já que _você_ resolveu adiantar meus planos Renée, me deixe explicar algo que eu iria propor para a sua filha durante o nosso almoço."

_Propor._

Ainda bem que estava abraçada a ele, se não era capaz de cair.

"É mesmo?" Ela não deixou de ficar animada. "Me conte."

"Eu tenho saído com Bella há dois dias e eu não gostaria de parecer grosseiro roubando a presença dela..." Os olhos de Renee estavam brilhando... conhecia bem o quanto ela estava impressionada. "Então, como eu comentei, hoje, durante o almoço eu ia propor Bella um jantar com sua família. Posso não ser o melhor homem do mundo senh... Renée, mas gosto de um mínimo de formalidade."

_Mãe não me envergonhe._

_Mãe não me envergonhe._

_Mãe, por favor, não me envergonhe_

"Formalidade?" Minha mãe perguntou com uma careta leve.

"Sim." Ele falou depois de dar um beijo no topo da minha cabeça. "Meus pais me deram uma boa educação e embora eles não estejam mais aqui, eu realmente faço questão de conhecer os pais de minha namorada."

Acho que escorreguei um pouco em seu corpo, já que ele tinha me puxado de volta.

Pisquei algumas vezes e vi minha mãe com um enorme sorriso no rosto. Ela e Edward continuaram se falando, mas eu não ouvi nada. Tudo estava rodando, rodando e rodando. Não podia acreditar que tinha escutado aquilo. É claro que eu estava errada. Era claro que eu tinha que estar errada.

"Vamos?" Ele perguntou e foi como um estalo.

"Hãn..."

"Vejo vocês no jantar." Minha mãe sorriu. "Um bom passeio para os dois."

"Até mais Renée."

"Errr..." Tentei me segurar em minhas pernas. "Até logo, mãe."

"Até logo querida e não esqueça, se mantenha _segura._"

_Oh meu Deus. _

Edward sorriu e começou a caminhar me guiando. _Senhor, de onde veio essa tontura? _Quando estava para passar pelas portas de vidro, virei minha cabeça para trás e vi minha mãe acenando positivamente com as duas mãos, pulando completamente animada e pelo pouco que eu podia entender se sua leitura labial, acredito que ela estivesse falando '_arrasou_' com todas as letras.

Espremi meu rosto no ombro de Edward e não ousei olhar para trás novamente. Eu sabia que poderia acabar passando uma vergonha ainda maior.

[...]

O ritual do carro foi o de sempre. Ele abriu a porta do carro para mim e quando o silêncio pareceu ser demais, escolheu um dos CDs e o colocou. Não era música clássica dessa vez, mas algo quase suave como... Norah Jones! O observei com cuidado e ele riu.

"Não sou tão velho assim, Bella. Talvez eu goste de algumas poucas coisas mais... atuais."

Sorri ainda envergonhada e voltei a minha atenção para a paisagem antes de reparar que estava sentada em um carro diferente.

Como não tinha prestado atenção?

"Cadê o seu carro?" Perguntei olhando ao redor com cuidado.

"Troquei esta manhã." Ele riu. "Só reparou agora?"

"É, quase isso."

"Bem, este é o meu carro." Ele explicou. "Aquele outro era alugado. Este é o meu, que mandei vir de Seattle para cá."

"Sério?"

"Sério." Sorriu.

"Não seria mais barato comprar um novo?"

"Talvez..." Deu os ombros. "Bem, eu tinha outro carro em Seattle. Uma Mercedes igual a que estava dirigindo anteriormente. Não era bem o meu carro favorito, mas... minha família gosta de carros do tipo."

"Sua família?"

"Sim. Parte dela mora por lá." Ele pegou a minha mão e beijou. "Parte do que restou."

Não insisti no assunto, apesar da curiosidade. Edward não parecia muito contente com o que disse, então a música foi nossa companheira até que conseguíssemos chegar onde ele queria.

Achei estranho quando começamos a descer uma escadaria e estanquei onde estava quando o percebi acenando para um homem que estava em um barco pequeno. _Ok, nem tão pequeno assim_, parecia mais uma lancha, só que maior, mas não tão grande quanto um iate. Que nome este barco teria?

"Bella?" Olhei para ele. "Vamos. Vem comigo."Ele pediu sorridente e eu sorri de volta, deixando que ele me segurasse minha cintura antes de subir no barco.

"Pronto para partir, senhor?"

"Sim. John. Mas antes, quero que conheça Bella."

"Seja bem vinda a bordo, senhorita." O homem alto de musculoso acenou de longe e se voltou para a cabine.

O barco era muito maior do que eu imaginava. Edward e eu caminhamos para a parte da frente e assim que deram partida, senti seus braços ao redor de minha cintura e seus lábios em minha testa.

"Você está tão quieta... Acho que cometi um erro, não foi?"

"Desculpa, eu só..."

"Bella..." Segurou meu rosto com as duas mãos e olhou em meus olhos. "Eu não paro de pensar em você em nenhum minuto. Não menti ontem, quando disse que estava apaixonado por você e é isso o que eu quero. Compromisso. Sempre fui assim."

"Eu..."

"Por favor, deixe-me corrigir a minha gafe, o meu erro. Não imaginava que ia encontrar a sua mãe tão cedo e, realmente contei a verdade para ela. Eu quero que ela e seu padrasto possam me levar a sério e ver o quando quero ter você ao meu lado."

_Respire._

_Respire, pelo amor de Deus, respire! _

_Se belisque! É isso; se belisque! _

"Bella Swan... você gostaria de ser a minha namorada?"

"Sim." Minha voz saiu como um sussurro. Meu coração bateu acelerado e eu não sabia como me conter.

"Minha linda, minha pequena, minha Bella..."

E quando ele me beijou, todos os meus medos foram deixados de lado.

Ficamos abraçados por muito tempo depois do beijo e quando eu voltei ao meu estado normal, conversamos sobre o que estávamos fazendo. Edward estava me levando para um _tour_ por sua cidade no barco que pertencia ao seu primo; o dono da boate que fomos ontem.

O sol estava muito forte, estão ficamos pouco tempo do lado de fora. A parte coberta era confortável e nos dava uma boa vista. Ele me mostrou cada ponto da cidade e fez questão de passar um pouco de protetor solar em meu rosto. Foi um momento tão doce...

Era bonito ver como ele amava a sua cidade e estava curtindo me mostrar cada pedacinho dela. De vez em quando, eu não resistia e o beijava, ou ele fazia o mesmo. Ele me serviu um pouco de suco, mas acabamos bebendo bastante água. No meio do caminho descemos em uma parte do rio que dava para uma escadaria similar aquela que nós passamos anteriormente. Edward me levou para conhecer o seu primo, Aro, que foi muito gentil ao nos receber em seu condomínio. O prédio era de luxo e mais parecia um hotel, tendo um enorme restaurante perto de uma piscina coberta. Aro explicou que como Chicago ficava muito fria, a piscina local mais usada era a interna.

Apesar de tudo isso, o lugar tinha pouco movimento, e sendo assim, ficamos em uma mesa com uma ótima vista a piscina e o jardim do condomínio. Assim que soube que estávamos namorando Aro riu e pediu que nos servissem champanhe.

Foi demais para o que eu estava acostumada, e com meia taça eu já me sentia mais leve. Conversamos sobre nossa ida a boate na noite anterior e ele se desculpou. Então conversamos sobre a universidade. Aro era um pouco mais velho do que Edward, pelo que podia ver, porém eles pareciam ser bastante próximos. Quase como se fossem irmãos. Eles brincaram um com o outro contando vergonhas que passaram quando mais novos e eu só pude rir.

Nossas entradas acabaram e Edward me ajudou a escolher o meu almoço. Não tinha muita certeza do que pedir com um cardápio tão requintado, mas acabei optando por um prato igual ao dele. Acho que jamais comeria camarões tão saborosos quanto os desse lugar.

Aro se despediu de nós, cobrando outra visita à boate e me abraçando calorosamente antes de agradecer. Eu não entendi bem e assim, ele me explicou que Edward estava sorrindo novamente.

_Por minha causa? _

Isso era bom.

_Não era? _

Os dois se abraçaram e eu o ouvi murmurando para Edward que tudo ficaria bem, que ele estaria do seu lado para o que desse e viesse. Achei aquilo realmente bonito.

Voltamos para o barco e Edward continuou o seu roteiro, dessa vez me oferecendo um pouco de champanhe com suco. Ficamos abraçados enquanto ele me contava suas histórias por tais partes da cidade. A mais bonita foi a de sua mãe, que sempre o levava no Navy Pier e brincava com ele. Até mesmo quando ele já estava um pouco mais velho. Era algo deles, somente deles.

Por volta das três da tarde, senti ele me pegar nos braços e me levar para um pequeno quarto que tinha dentro do barco. Eu realmente sentia um pouco de preguiça; não exatamente sono, porque estava lúcida o suficiente para não me espantar com o fato de ter um quarto ali. Era bem pequeno, mas havia uma cama espaçosa para nós dois.

O quarto estava em um clima agradável. Nem muito aquecido e nem frio. Mas eu me sentia quente ao seu lado. Deitamos na cama e ficamos apenas nos fitando por um bom tempo, sorrindo...

"Vem cá." Ele pediu com um tom de voz diferente que me deixou arrepiada. Deixei minha vergonha de lado e me aproximei. "Muito cansada?"

"Com preguiça, na verdade." Ele riu e beijou minha bochecha.

"Vem." Ele me abraçou fazendo com que eu ficasse com minha cabeça em seu peito. "Vamos cochilar um pouco."

"Não quero..."

"Só meia hora." Ele garantiu colocando o despertador no seu celular. "Somente meia hora..."

Então ele começou a fazer carinho em minha cabeça, em minhas costas e meus olhos ficaram pesados.

_Apenas meia hora._

_[...]_

Senti como se estivesse ardendo em febre. Tinha ouvido o despertador tocar, mas muito ao longe. Agora, eu sabia que estava acordando, porém me sentia quente, _muito_ quente. Seus lábios pareciam queimar a pele do meu pescoço e, de repente, me senti completamente vazia. Foi estranho não estar mais abraçando o seu corpo, e quando finalmente o senti, me abraçando por trás, tudo fez sentido.

Virei-me e o beijei. Meus instintos me guiaram e eu pude sentir um pouco mais de seu corpo. Edward se sentou, ainda me deixando em seu colo e era mais do que obvio o quanto que ele me desejava também. Ele sussurrou uma pergunta que tive dificuldade para entender, tanto que apenas assenti. Estava ocupada demais com as mãos em sua nuca para me preocupar com qualquer outra coisa. Senti-o abrindo o zíper da minha roupa e empurrar o tecido fino para baixo. Envergonhada, optei por beijá-lo. As mãos dele trabalharam em meu corpo com delicadeza, igual ontem à noite. Ele quebrou o beijo e tirou minhas mãos de sua nuca. Meus olhos ficaram presos aos seus enquanto ele se livrara da minha roupa, deixando o tecido colorido embolado em minha cintura. Ele ergueu e eu senti meu rosto pegar fogo quando ele encarou todas as minhas curvas disponíveis e ri alto quando ele me jogou na cama. Tirou o restante da minha roupa e tirou a sua camisa também.

_Respire Bella. _

_Respire. _

Sentir um mínimo que fosse de sua pele contra a minha foi diferente dessa vez. Tão intenso quanto, igualmente bom, porém, por estarmos em uma cama dessa vez, era diferente. Eu senti ele fazer carinho, beijar e conhecer cada parte do meu corpo com suas mãos. Ele não tinha feito nada demais até então, era apenas uma carícia. O carinho mais lindo do mundo. Sentia-me importante, sendo apreciada e algo dentro de mim cresceu. Lembrei de suas palavras ontem na beira mar e tudo fez sentido quando ele olhou em meus olhos. _Eu estava completamente apaixonada por ele. _Não tinha mais volta; eu já sabia disso. Apressei-me em beijá-lo mais uma vez, mas ele me acalmou como se quisesse dizer que temos todo o tempo do mundo e mesmo sabendo do contrário, me deixei ser levada por seu ritmo.

Ele tirou sua calça e eu me senti ainda mais envergonhada que o normal. Ele era tão bonito... E mesmo tendo uma pele tão branca quanto a minha, os poucos pelos que ele tinha no peito e seguiam pela barriga faziam total harmonia com o seu corpo. Tudo nele parecia perfeito e delicado sem deixar de ser extremamente masculino. Fiquei deslumbrada e não resisti. Eu queria sentir o quão macios aqueles poucos fios tão ruivos quanto o seu cabelo eram. Escorreguei minhas mãos por seu peito e seu abdômen e quando meus olhos se encontraram com os dele, tive certeza de que eles também sorriam para mim.

Permanecemos juntos e nos descobrindo em cima da cama por algum tempo, mas então, cedo demais, ele se levantou e me puxou junto com ele. Mordi os lábios não querendo parar e ansiando por mais, mas ele apenas sorriu.

"Nós vamos com calma dessa vez." Ele arrumou o meu cabelo. "Eu quero que você curta cada fase, cada descoberta comigo."

"Mas eu quero você." Falei não conseguindo olhar para ele, que acabou levantando o meu rosto.

"Bella." Levou minha mão até o seu coração. "Você já me tem."

Arfei emocionada e observei-o vestindo uma bermuda. Sorri satisfeita por ainda estar de biquíni e ele me puxou para fora do minúsculo quarto. Quando chegamos ao deck notei que estávamos perto de uma praia.

"Que tal um mergulho?"

"Não é muito fundo?" Perguntei preocupada. "Sempre preferi piscinas. Posso ver o meu corpo inteiro nela."

"Vem." Ele pediu e me puxou para perto. "E vou estar com você o tempo todo. Não vou te soltar, confia em mim."

E eu confiei. E me diverti como nunca enquanto mergulhava ao lado dele, que exatamente como tinha me prometido, não me soltou em nenhum minuto.

[...]

Eu estava secando o meu cabelo quando ele apontou onde estávamos chegando. O Sheed Aquarium era ainda mais bonito pessoalmente do que apenas por fotos, como eu o conhecia. A estrutura era imponente. O barco – que agora já sabia que pertencia ao seu primo - ficaria na baía onde outros barcos pequenos e veleiros ficavam e eu quase lamentei que tivéssemos que partir.

Aquele tinha sido o passeio mais legal que eu já tinha feito na vida. Nunca havia andado em um barco maior que o que meu pai tinha, que era apenas de pesca. E também e_u nunca tive um namorado antes, _fiz questão de me lembrar, afinal isso mudava absolutamente tudo.

Para minha surpresa o carro de Edward já estava em um estacionamento próximo e ele sorriu falando que eu não tinha prestado muita atenção. Na verdade, no barco, quando embarcamos tinha dois funcionários, mas eu só tinha visto um. Gostei quando ele abriu a porta do Volvo prateado. A Mercedes era imponente, mais sofisticada, contudo este carro era a cara dele. O seu cheiro estava empregnado ali, assim como seus CDs antigos em um case no porta-luvas. Antes de partir, ele me mostrou as fotos que tiramos com sua câmera. Na maioria delas eu me achei terrivelmente feia ou inadequada ao seu padrão de beleza, mas algumas eu tinha adorado. A melhor de todas era uma em que nós estávamos mergulhando. O rapaz que estava trabalhando no barco foi quem tirou a maioria das fotos e ele, pelo visto, sabia usar a câmera melhor do que eu.

"Eu não sabia que Chicago tinha praias." Comentei quando ele ligou o carro. "Muito menos que a gente poderia tomar banho."

"Você viu como a praia próxima a Oak Street estava cheia, não foi?"

"Aham."

"Aqui fica muito frio na maior parte do ano. Nessa época, nós temos um pouco de calor, sol. O vento é morno de dia. Não insuportável, mas gostoso."

"E verdade. Phoenix é muito mais quente que aqui." Peguei a case com os CDs. "Pela parte da noite, Chicago fica ainda mais agradável."

"Você não gosta de calor?"

"Não, não." Comecei a explicar. "Eu gosto. Não apenas calor, mas eu curto mesmo é do sol. Mesmo sendo muito branca, adoro o sol."

Nossa conversa continuou agradável e ele acabou me levando em um shopping. Ele perguntou se eu não me incomodaria de ir com ele e, é claro, que eu disse que não. Nós fomos até uma loja de eletroeletrônicos, onde Edward foi acertar a data de entrega de alguns itens básicos que ele necessitava como TV, cafeteira, torradeira... Sorri quando ele pareceu envergonhado por colocar uma sanduicheira na lista.

Enquanto o gerente da loja ia tirar a nova nota, ele explicou que a antiga casa ainda tinha muitas coisas, mas alguns objetos antigos tinha sido doados, assim como a sua mãe tinha desejado. Ele me contou que estava retirando muitas das coisas que estavam em um galpão e que precisava mandar um presente de agradecimento para a sua prima que mesmo estando no estado de Washinghton o ajudou com essa mudança conseguindo telefones das empresas e lojas certas.

Com a demora, resolvemos ir tomar um sorvete. Eu estava feliz por meu biquíni não estar mais molhado ou úmido e por ter presilhas em minha bolsa. Ainda no carro, eu havia feito uma trança em meu cabelo e pelo que eu podia ver ela ainda estava toda em seu devido lugar. Minha aparência não estava assustadora e eu não estava queimada do sol, mas quanto mais eu pensava ser inadequada para ele, mais ele me puxava para perto e me abraçava ou me beijava.

O shopping inteiro era muito sofisticado e imponente, um grande reflexo da cidade. Nós tomamos sorvete de iogurte em um quiosque fofo e a idéia de Edward de colocar uma calda de limão fez com que ficasse ainda mais gostoso. Depois que terminamos o sorvete, ele me abraçou e disse que não ia me largar. Eu sorri satisfeita com o que ele tinha dito e enquanto caminhávamos de volta até a loja, paramos na frente de um quiosque de jóias e relógios. Ontem eu notei Edward usando um relógio muito bonito, mas todos da vitrine pareciam delicados demais para um homem usar.

"É uma pena você não ter as orelhas furadas." Ele sorriu mostrando estar um pouco desanimado.

"Nunca tive coragem." Admiti sem jeito.

"Sério?" Sorriu e me apertou mais contra o seu corpo. "Não tem que ter medo."

"Ah, o barulho daquelas pistolas é horrível!" Só de lembrar me arrepiei. "E além disso, lembro que uma colega de escolha ficou com a orelha inflamada no que resultou em um furo sem uso."

"Pistola?" Ele perguntou parecendo enojado. "Você pensou em furar a orelha em uma farmácia?"

"Sim, por quê não?"

"Oh Bella..." Ele balançou a cabeça negativamente. "Isso não se faz em qualquer lugar. Uma farmácia não é lugar para isso e, neste momento, eu tenho certeza de que você fez bem."

"E onde mais eu iria furar? Minha mãe e meu pai não tinham certeza do meu sexo até que eu nascesse, então não ligaram muito para isso."

"Um acupunturista?" Ele perguntou parecendo cético. "Ele iria furar no ponto certo, e o brinco que você usaria teria que no mínimo ser de aço cirúrgico, assim evitaria demais problemas."

"Como você sabe disto?"

"Eu tenho primas. Uma delas fez faculdade comigo e eu a acompanhei quando decidiu furar a orelha. Era um terceiro furo que ela queria e isso deu um problema enorme também. Como ela estava na residência de medicina, um colega explicou o que teria precisaria fazer até curar, e só depois fazer uma plástica."

"Plástica?" Perguntei espantada.

"Para você ver como ela foi azarada furando a orelha na farmácia."

"Mas ela ficou bem?" Ele riu sem humor.

"Para Rosalie, desde que ela esteja bonita, tudo fica bem."

"Hmmm."

"Se um dia você quiser furar as orelhas, eu vou estar com você e irei segurar a sua mão."

"Ok." O abracei com força. "Obrigada."

"Deixe-me saber." Ele riu. "Esse aqui ficariam perfeitos em você."

Quando me virei para olhar em que direção ele apontava, vi que eram brincos de diamantes. Bonitos, pequenos, brilhantes, mas ainda assim, de alguma forma, discretos.

Será que eu seria capaz de aceitar um presente caro como este?

_**Um grau muito pequeno de esperança é suficiente para causar o nascimento do amor.**_

**Henri B. Stendhal**


	7. Ato I CenaVI Compromisso

**Olá todo mundo! Como vamos? Espero que bem. Infelizmente não respondi todas as reviews ainda, mas não se preocupem: quem deixou review, vai ganhar preview! Lol rimou! **

**Bom... boa leitura!**

* * *

Capa do cap: HTTP*:*/senta.*la/*5s4o

Música do cap: Soneto do Amor total – Vinicius de Morais

Amo-te tanto, meu amor... não cante  
O humano coração com mais verdade...  
Amo-te como amigo e como amante  
Numa sempre diversa realidade.

Amo-te afim, de um calmo amor prestante  
E te amo além, presente na saudade  
Amo-te, enfim, com grande liberdade  
Dentro da eternidade e a cada instante.

Amo-te como um bicho, simplesmente  
De um amor sem mistério e sem virtude  
Com um desejo maciço e permanente.

E de te amar assim, muito e amiúde  
É que um dia em teu corpo de repente  
Hei de morrer de amar mais do que pude.

* * *

Ele me deixou no hotel algum tempo depois. Não foi estranho como ontem. Não me senti vazia ou sozinha. De alguma maneira, sabia que tinha Edward em minha vida. Ele demonstrou isso com cuidado e disse que tudo ficaria ainda mais claro durante o jantar com minha mãe e Phill.

Renée estava tão animada e sorridente que parecia até uma manhã de Natal. Assim que eu saí do banho, tive a surpresa de encontrar ela e seu arsenal de cosméticos em cima da cama do meu quarto de hotel, mas dessa vez não achei realmente ruim. Ela quis saber sobre como tinha sido o meu dia e eu contei tudo. Bem, não tudo. Ela não precisava saber sobre o tempinho que passamos no pequeno quarto do barco. Mas, lhe disse sobre Aro, sobre a boate, sobre ele ser um bom homem. E quando eu usei esta palavra, ela me fez a pergunta que eu pensei estar preparada para responder.

Quando eu falei que Edward tinha vinte e sete anos, ela me observou com atenção e disse que Phill talvez não gostasse da situação.

"Ele é praticamente dez anos mais velho que você, Bella." Ela explicou com calma. "Não tenho certeza sobre isso ser certo ou errado, mas eu vi como ele te observou, como sorriu e te abraçou. E ele te faz muito feliz também."

"Me sinto tão bem com ele..."

"Só que você não deve se sentir bem apenas com Edward. Entende o que eu quero dizer?"

Apenas balancei a cabeça positivamente e ela sorriu. Na minha cabeça bastava somente que eu me sentisse bem estando com ele. _Não existia mais possibilidade de ser feliz sem ele. _Eu tinha certeza disso, mas não queria discutir com minha mãe.

"Ele é um cara legal,mãe." Me apressei a dizer.

"E vocês estão namorando mesmo?"

"Sim." Não contive minha animação. "Ele planejava me pedir em namoro apenas no barco, mas não queria dar uma má impressão para você. Edward sabe que poderíamos ter problemas por causa da diferença de idades e..."

"Você sempre teve uma alma velha." Minha mãe sorriu e passou a mão no meu cabelo. "E hoje vamos saber se ele realmente pode ser bom para você ou não."

"Ah mãe..."

"Bella, eu acredito que ele só está sendo formal por minha causa. E logo nós vamos embora." Comentou sendo realista. "Em poucos dias, para falar a verdade. Phill ainda tem um contrato para cumprir em Phoenix."

"Eu sei..."

"Nós podemos nos mudar para cá no outono." Ela usou um tom de voz diferente quando evitei olhar para ela. "Você acha que vale namorar a distância?"

"Não é bem assim." Dei os ombros. "Nós não falamos sobre isso ainda."

"Ok. Me desculpa." Ela apertou meus ombros. "Tudo tem seu tempo."

"Acredito nisso."

"E falando em seu tempo... Amanhã podemos ter uma tarde de garotas?"

"Compras?" Perguntei com uma careta.

"Ah Bella! Por favor!" Insistiu enquanto se vestia. "Suas roupas são tão sem graça... Aposto que você quer ficar bonita para Edward, não é?"

"Sim." Respondi completamente tímida.

"E você precisa de umas calcinhas mais bonitas também."

"Mãe!"

"Bella! Vai dizer que vocês não transaram ainda?"

"Mãe!" Afundei meu rosto em minhas mãos. "Não mãe, pelo amor de Deus!"

"Eu sou sua mãe antes de tudo. Quero saber se está tudo bem com você."

"Mãe, por favor..."

"Diga só se sim ou se não."

"Nem sim, nem não." Cruzei os braços não acreditando que estávamos tendo essa conversa.

"Bella, você não está o deixando esperar demais, está?"

"Mãe! Que horror!" Ela riu. "Não me assuste, ok?"

"Eu sei que cada uma de nós tem um tempo. Mas já que você não é mais virgem..."

"O quê?"

"Não fui eu que insinuei já ter feito coisas por aí."

"Você ainda vai me matar de vergonha!"

"Não mesmo."

"Sim, você vai."

"Bella, diz logo." Ela soou impaciente. "Vocês dois já ou não?"

"Não tão perto disso." Comentei me lembrando de como a dor tinha estragado tudo.

"Oh meu amor... ele não está forçando você, está?"

"Não, não." Balancei a cabeça me sentindo confusa com a mudança de suas perguntas e ela pareceu bastante aliviada. "Eu quero. Mas sei que não estou preparada ainda."

"Você sabe que ficar esperando sentada não ajuda, certo?" Ela me testou com seus olhos curiosos.

"Não é assim. Edward quer fazer as coisas da maneira correta."

"Oh!" Ela começou a rir. "Não me diga que aquilo tudo de homem é virgem? Bella! Se qualquer mulher souber disso, meu amor... não vai dar certo. Ele é bonito demais para nunca ter feito nada! Um pecado!"

Fiz uma careta enquanto ela se divertia.

"Geralmente o pecado é não ser mais virgem, não é mesmo Renée?"

"Oh, sim. Mas nós estamos no mundo real querida. E o seu namorado é um bom pedaço de mal caminho. Você precisava ver o olhar das mulheres para cima dele e depois para cima de vocês dois. Ele é lindo demais!"

"Mãe!"

"Fico feliz que ele te respeite, de qualquer forma é um alivio para mim." Avisou se sentando do meu lado na cama. "Mas, como sua amiga." Ela começou a gesticular nervosa. "Não necessariamente como sua mãe... você consegue separar as coisas?" Ela afastou os braços como se quisesse mostrar o espaço que existia entre as duas Renées. "Sendo sua amiga, eu me sinto na obrigação de lhe dizer que curta cada momento com ele. Cada minuto. Cada segundo. Eu digo que você, Isabella Swan, tem a obrigação de tirar um máximo de casquinhas daquela criatura magnífica que é o seu namorado."

Comecei a rir nervosa, não acreditando no que minha mãe estava falando.

"E como mãe eu tenho a obrigação de lembrar que você deve sempre ter uma camisinha com você. Que você não deve se prender ao que os outros podem achar por você ser mais nova e estar nos braços dele. A vida é sua, igualmente como as escolhas que você faz, contudo desde que você saiba se cuidar e se preservar, tudo o que eu mais quero é que você seja feliz."

"Obrigada, mãe."

"De nada, querida." Ela se levantou da cama. "Pense sobre isso. Seja você mesma. Mas também não pense demais, afinal, pensar demais raramente é bom."

"Ok."

"Nos encontramos lá embaixo em alguns minutos."

"Tudo bem." Comentei antes de ela fechar a porta.

[...]

Vesti uma calça, coloquei minhas sapatilhas e uma blusa que minha mãe tinha separado para mim. Era dela e realmente caia bem em meu corpo. Na verdade, Renee tinha comprado a blusa para mim, mas e u não gostei por causa das alças muito finas e pelo fato de não poder usar sutiã. Hoje, assim que eu a coloquei achei linda. Ela funcionou muito bem e combinava com a minha calcinha que também era amarelinha.

Phill me encontrou assim que saí do quarto e no lugar de receber uma bronca, como imaginava, ele me abraçou e disse que estava ansioso para conhecer _o tal do Edward. _

Decidimos jantar no restaurante do hotel, pois Phill se sentia muito cansado. Ele estava tentando a vaga no time, mas não parecia tão animado assim. Em alguns momentos, mais parecia que ele apenas gostaria de ter a oportunidade de jogar para a liga principal, mas na maioria deles, eu sabia que ele não se importava tanto com isso. Sua idade não era tão avançada, no entanto, os atletas mais novos sempre tem uma melhor oportunidade. O bom de Phill é que ele conversava sobre isso tranquilamente e sabia que mesmo em um time de liga B, tinha a oportunidade de ser feliz e estar satisfeito e completo com seu trabalho.

Este, é claro, foi o assunto no bar do hotel até que Edward chegasse.

Ele estava vestido formalmente, calça, sapatos e camisa social e parecia um pouco nervoso. Quando apertou a mão de Phill, recebeu um aviso de que não precisava ficar tão nervoso como estava, o que foi engraçado.

Minha mãe acabou coordenando o pedido de entradas enquanto todos conversavam sobre Chicago. O pão de alho de lá era muito bom, mas quando vinha com queijo e molho de tomate, mais parecia um pecado. Foi logo após o pedido do jantar, onde cada um da mesa pediu algo diferente, Phill pareceu nervoso enquanto passava o dedo pela borda de seu copo. _Será? Será que ele vai arrumar algum problema entre nós? _

"Então Edward..." Phill arrumou o guardanapo em seu colo. "Eu não quero parecer grosseiro, mas Bella é como uma filha pra mim."

Meus olhos encontraram os da minha mãe que parecia tranqüila. Minha mão apertou a de Edward e ele apenas fez algum carinho como se estivesse pedindo para que eu ficasse calma.

"Sabe, eu já fui jovem, já tive um namoro de verão... Mas é como dizem por aí... Namoro de praia não sobe a serra." Engoli seco. "Eu sei que você pediu a minha garotinha em namoro, mas isso vai funcionar? Você sabe... Nós só temos mais alguns dias aqui até voltarmos para Phoenix."

Edward sorriu timidamente e se arrumou um pouco em sua cadeira.

"Bem Phill, se eu disser a você que tem poucos dias desde que voltei a minha cidade? É algo que eu já expliquei a Bella e não tenho vergonha de explicar a vocês: minha vida em Seattle era uma bagunça e aqui, aqui é o meu lugar. Em Chicago, eu sei que posso ser feliz. Talvez seja cedo para falar sobre planos permanentes sem que eu soe um bobo, mas eu não imaginava que ia me apaixonar por alguém como eu me apaixonei por Bella. Nunca foi assim antes e eu não quero que isso acabe."

Os olhos da minha mãe seriam um reflexo dos meus? Eu estava tão emocionada ouvindo tudo aquilo. Talvez tanto quanto ela ou mais. Não podia acreditar que ele estava se abrindo assim com a minha família.

"Eu tenho um trabalho aqui. O mesmo escritório de Advocacia no qual eu trabalhava em Seattle tem uma filial aqui. Então, eu pedi minhas férias adiantado, apenas para poder passar algum tempo me estruturando. Tenho um primo que mora aqui. Ele foi como um irmão durante toda a minha infância e é alguém com quem eu posso contar. Eu sei que o senh... _você_, está tentando se transferir para cá no outono, mas se isso não acontecer, eu tenho que compartilhar a minha alegria de saber que a empresa que eu trabalho tem uma filial em Phoenix também."

"Então, você está dizendo que realmente quer fazer com que isso dê certo?" Phill perguntou ainda um pouco desconfiado.

"Sim senhor." Edward beijou a minha mão. "E eu espero ter a sua benção. Na verdade a benção dos dois."

"Edward!" Mal sussurrei que consegui falar, extremamente emocionada com o pouco que ele tinha compartilhado com todos nós. "Isso foi muito lindo da sua parte."

Só quando ele limpou o meu rosto foi que eu percebi que estava chorando. Ele beijou a minha testa e eu o abracei, não agüentando ficar sem senti-lo o mínimo que fosse.

_Edward estava apaixonado por mim!_

_Edward se mudaria por mim!_

_Edward queria que isso desse certo!_

Devia estar radiande e sorri amplamente, me sentindo mais apaixonada do que nunca. Essa certeza me fez entender que nossos sentimentos eram iguais e saber tínhamos essa sintonia só fazia com que eu me sentisse ainda mais feliz.

"Obrigada." Falei sinceramente.

"Eu que tenho que agradecer a você." Beijou minha testa mais uma vez. "A vocês também." Falou com minha mãe e Phill. "Se não fosse por vocês, eu jamais teria a conhecido."

"É claro que você tem a nossa benção, Edward." Minha mãe comentou com a cabeça no ombro de Phill. "Mas acima de tudo, eu quero que vocês consigam curtir esse momento que estão juntos. Um namoro à distancia, mesmo que seja por pouco tempo, é muito ruim."

"É verdade." Phill concordou. "Nós passamos por isso durante algum tempo e não foi muito agradável. Mas não somos crianças, assim como vocês e aceitamos as escolhas que fizemos. Quero que fique claro, Edward, que apesar de você só ser poucos anos mais novo do que eu, que considero Bella uma garota muito madura para a pouca idade que tem, por tanto, não vejo problema algum com o relacionamento de vocês."

"Meu pai era doze anos mais velho que minha mãe." Ele deu os ombros. "Parte da minha família concorda que idade não quer dizer muita coisa."

O garçom nos interrompeu e finalmente nossos pedidos foram entregues. Assim que ele saiu, porém, Phill pigarreou.

"Eu só quero avisar uma coisa Edward." Informou serio. "Se você fizer qualquer mal a Bella, por menor que seja, eu não vou hesitar em usar o meu taco em você."

Os olhos de Phill estavam tão escuros que eu apenas tive certeza de que ele estava falando sério, muito sério...

[...]

O jantar correu bem, pois minha mãe conseguiu aliviar a situação e Phill continuou amigável. Talvez aquele só tenha sido apenas um aviso que é claro, foi recebido. Nós conversamos sobre o passeio de barco e Renée foi clara em avisar que não tinha paciência para fazer turismo comigo. Ele contou como eu estava louca para conhecer a Biblioteca Estadual e Edward sorriu, falando que me levaria lá com muito prazer.

Quando subiram para dormir, Edward e eu ainda ficamos no pequeno bar na entrada do restaurante e dividimos uma cheesecake de chocolate amargo. Ele não tinha gostado muito e me prometeu que me levaria ao lugar certo onde eu comeria a melhor cheesecake da minha vida. Sorri com a sua extrema empolgação, sabendo que qualquer lugar que ele me levasse em Chicago seria o melhor do mundo.

Namoramos no bar por algum tempo e a música baixa assim como a iluminação do lugar contribuíram muito para a nossa situação. Nossa mesa era em um canto bastante afastado, o que nos dava alguma privacidade, mas desde mais cedo, eu precisava de mais, exatamente como ele.

"Bella..."

"Eu sei." Falei contra o seu pescoço. "Vamos colocar a conta em meu cartão do quarto e subir?"

Seus olhos brilharam e eu senti meu rosto pegar fogo. O meu corpo ardeu e ele voltou a me beijar da mesma forma que antes, o que já não era muito discreto... Será que alguém tinha visto?

"Edward..." Me afastei um pouco, arfando e ele se levantou e sumiu de minha vista.

"Vamos." Avisou logo depois que tinha voltado. Eu ainda me sentia um pouco zonza, perdida, mas depois de piscar algumas vezes pensei ter me situado melhor. Peguei sua mão e saímos do bar e caminhamos em direção ao elevador. "Você tem certeza que vai estar tudo bem?"

"Vai." Perguntei com uma careta.

"Estou falando de sua mãe..."

"Ah." Comecei a rir. "Ela não é o problema, digamos assim."

Acho que ele ia contestar, mas não iria suportar ficar longe dele. O beijei rapidamente e assim que o elevador chegou, fazendo o seu típico barulhinho, o puxei para dentro. Nunca tinha demorado tanto para chegar ao meu andar. E quando chegamos, nunca o meu quarto pareceu tão distante ou o corredor tão longo.

Assim que passamos pela porta e Edward a trancou, acendendo as luzes e me pegando no colo. Sorri junto com ele quando ele me rodopiou pelo quarto e quando caímos na cama, ficamos apenas nos apreciando com carinhos inocentes. _Estar apaixonada é tão bom._

"Está tão quieta agora."

"É só... eu só não acredito que tudo isso está acontecendo em minha vida, sabe? O que eu fiz para merecer você?"

"Ah Bella! Não faça isso com você mesma. Acredite, sou eu que não mereço você."

Ele pareceu triste enquanto passava a mão em meu cabelo.

"Chega a ser estranho." Ele voltou a falar depois de algum tempo. "Eu tive dois relacionamentos longos, mas em nenhum momento me senti tão seguro como agora."

"Quão longos?"

"Quatro e depois sete anos."

Minha boca se abriu. Com seria estar com ele por tanto tempo e...

"Você já foi casado?" Me sentei na cama, esperando que ele me respondesse.

"Não. Mas cheguei perto de ficar noivo." Ele se sentou também. "Minha família por parte de mãe é bastante... Bastante insistente. Eu os amo, os amo muito e devo muito a todos eles, mas eu finalmente consegui me desprender agora."

"O que isso tem com o seu quase noivado?"

"Minha ex também era uma prima minha. Eu entendo que ela estivesse decepcionada comigo. Foi um longo namoro, sete anos. Não existia nada que pudesse impedir que fôssemos noivos ou até já estivéssemos casados. Isso, é claro, na cabeça dela."

"Você não a amava?"

"É um pouco mais complicado que isso." Ele balançou a cabeça negativamente. "Mas sinceramente não quero ficar falando sobre minha ex com você." Avisou sorridente. "Será que podemos fazer alguma outra coisa?"

Sorri envergonhada e acenei positivamente, esperando que ele pudesse fazer algo por mim.

"Será que eu posso dar atenção a minha namorada?" Ele me puxou para perto. "A que eu realmente gosto, a que realmente me importo e quero para sempre ao meu lado?"

Me derreti rapidamente e mal pude sentir que estava em seu colo. Até que ele parasse de me beijar...

"Você é tão linda..." Ele falou com os dedos percorrendo meu cabelo. "Tão inocente. Ah, Bella! Como eu me sinto culpado por aquele dia..."

"Eu também quis, lembra?"

Ele sorriu torto e olhou bem em meus olhos.

"Claro que lembro, só que eu... eu fui tão mal educado com você. Eu estava tão irritado, tão frustrado. Então você apareceu, _você me atropelou. _Me encantou como se tivesse jogado um feitiço em mim." Assumiu antes de beijar meu pescoço. "Você mudou totalmente o meu ponto de vista de algumas coisas..."

Talvez ele ainda estivesse falando, mas eu não ouvi nada. Eu apenas senti suas mãos trabalhando nos botões de minha blusa, meu coração bateu acelerado como nunca. Ele empurrou as finas alças por meus ombros e eu pulei um pouco, sentindo sua boca em um dos meus seios. Nem mesmo lembrava que estava sem sutiã. Edward gemeu alto e tomou o seu tempo em mim. Ele me deitou na cama e me beijou até meu umbigo.

Percebi quando ele se levantou e começou a tirar minhas roupas. Eu estava apenas de calcinha, no meio da cama quando ele tirou sua camisa e me abraçou antes de me beijar. Agora sim, eu estava sentindo pele contra pele. O beijo foi carinhoso, doce.

"Posso?" Ele perguntou segurando a barra da minha calcinha.

"Sim." Me esforcei para responder.

Tudo ficou borrado quando eu senti seus lábios em mim. Edward foi tão carinhoso como quanto estava me beijando, e foi extremamente doce fazendo me acariciando. Pensei que fosse ter um ataque ou ficar sem ar, no entanto ele foi delicado, cuidadoso e carinhoso, fazendo com que a deliciosa sensação crescesse em mim.

"Edward!"

Gritei alto, ainda assustada com tudo o que eu estava sentindo, mas ele aproveitou para usar seus dedos e aí sim, eu pude entender como em alguns livros um orgasmo poderia ser descrito como uma pequena morte. Não existia nada de vulgar no que ele estava fazendo, o que mais fazia com que o que eu estava sentindo crescesse era o fato de me sentir amada. Extremamente amada.

E quando tudo pareceu sumir eu fechei os olhos, não tendo certeza de quanto tempo ficaria em êxtase total.

Assim que eu abri os olhos, encontrei os seus. Verdes, com um toque de dourado e cheios de amor para dar. Meu peito ainda estava instável, por causa de minha respiração, mas não deixei de sorrir.

Ficamos abraçados, meu corpo colado no seu e quando me senti novamente normal, puxei a colcha para me cobrir um pouco. O sorriso dele praticamente dizia que ele me entendia e que não se importava, o que era muito importante para mim naquele momento.

A calma foi deixada de lado quando mesmo sem palavras, tudo pareceu começar de novo. Sentir o meu gosto em seus lábios foi algo diferente e – tenho que admitir – que foi algo que me excitou. Mesmo que com as mãos trêmulas, eu abri seu cinto, o botão e o zíper da sua calça, ainda feliz por estar com os olhos fechados. Talvez eu tivesse um pouco de vergonha, apesar de não precisar sentir nada tipo. Edward era o meu namorado; alguém por quem eu estava apaixonada e que eu confiava. Não tinha motivo para sentir medo.

Ele gemeu quando passei a mão por cima de sua cueca e aquilo me fez querer mais.

Naquele momento, eu gostaria de ser experiente.

De ter alguma noção do que fazer, de como fazer.

Eu teria coragem de fazer algo parecido com o que ele fez?

Não. Era melhor não.

Talvez algo mais leve primeiro...

"Bella..." Ele respirou fundo. "Não precisa fazer isso."

"Eu quero." Admiti quando ele colou a testa na minha.

"Não se sinta obrigada." Seu nariz fez carinho no meu. "Está tudo bem, eu gostaria que toda essa noite fosse sobre você."

"Por favor..."

Ele voltou a me beijar e enquanto uma de suas mãos estava dando um aperto firme em minha nuca, a outra acariciou um dos meus seios. Seu toque foi macio, mas firme, e isso serviu como inspiração para quando eu finalmente tivesse coragem de colocar a mão por dentro da única peça de roupa que ainda nos separava.

Ele gemeu e quebrou o beijo, enfiando o rosto no vão do meu pescoço. Gemi também, quando senti sua língua trabalhando em minha pele, e o apertei com um pouco mais de força. Movi de cima para baixo vagarosamente sentindo sua pele quente e macia contra minha mão. E por seus movimentos, seus beijos e sua respiração eu fui moldando o ritmo que foi crescendo e crescendo. Depois de resmungar algo, ele me beijou e isso me deixou faminta também.

A colcha foi empurrada, seu corpo grudou mais no meu e em pouco tempo, me senti sendo um pouco empurrada. Edward gemeu alto em minha boca e não demorou muito para que eu entendesse.

"Oh meu Deus!" Dei um pulo da cama. "Oh meu Deus, Edward! Eu sinto muito!"

Não tive certeza sobre ele ter escutado ou não, mas corri até o banheiro e puxei uma toalha não usada do armário e a molhei com água quente antes de voltar para o quarto.

"Por favor, me desculpe!"

_Como eu ia explicar a ele que não imaginava que sujava tanto?_

_Cale a boca e não pague o mico do século Isabella Swan. _

Ele sorriu e pegou a toalha que eu ofereci, se limpando logo em seguida.

"Me desculpe..." Pedi me sentando na cama e ele continuou sorrindo.

Ele se arrumou e eu desviei o olhar. Acho que essa foi a hora em que eu me toquei do quanto tinha evoluído. Ou não, já que estava envergonhada.

"Sabe a melhor parte disso tudo?" Ele perguntou se aproximando.

"Não."

"A sua inocência." Ele passou a mão carinhosamente por meu rosto. "E a forma como você está agindo tão bem e natural comigo."

"Como assim?"

"Você está nua, minha linda."

Na mesma hora me cobri e ele me abraçou fazendo cócegas em mim e a vergonha foi deixada de lado.

Vesti minha calcinha e a blusa e ele ficou apenas de calça em cima da cama comigo. Conversamos sobre o ocorrido, sobre como era correto ir devagar e eu adorei isso. Adorei este cuidado extremo.

_Mesmo querendo mais._

Ainda ficamos muito tempo abraçados, depois que optamos por procurar um filme para assistir. Para a nossa sorte, _Bonequinha de Luxo_ estava para começar em um dos canais da TV e isso serviu como desculpa para que ele ficasse ao meu lado por mais aquele pouco tempo.

Ver Edward indo embora não tinha sido fácil.

Contudo, sua promessa de que estaria aqui para me levar para tomar o café-da-manhã tinha deixado tudo um pouco melhor.

_Apenas mais oito horas, linda. _

E com a sua garantia, tudo o que me restou foi cair na cama e sonhar que um dia, ele jamais teria que ir embora era o que me restava fazer...

**Amor não é só algo que você sente, é algo que você faz.**

**David Wilkerson**


	8. Ato I CenaVII Grande Surpresa

**Como estamos? Bem? Ansiosas? Hoje é quinta e finalmente um novo cap está sendo postado. O título já diz algo? Hehehe. Estou feliz por estar conseguindo escrever bem a fic, os caps estão fluindo com falicidade o que significa que mais para frente, em uma parte da fic vou poder postar duas vezes na semana. Animadas? Espero que sim! Obrigada a Leili por fazer todas as capas lindas da fic! A Line por Betar e ser quase como uma cúmplice hahha e a todas vcs que não me abandonaram. **

**Boa leitura.**

* * *

**Capa do cap: **HTTP*:*/senta.*la/*62b3

**Set de Bella: **http*:*/senta.*la/*62bv

**(basta tirar os *)**

* * *

_Soneto 23_

_Como no palco o ator que é imperfeito_

_Como no palco o ator que é imperfeito_

_Faz mal o seu papel só por temor,_

_Ou quem, por ter repleto de ódio o peito_

_Vê o coração quebrar-se num tremor,_

_Em mim, por timidez, fica omitido_

_O rito mais solene da paixão;_

_E o meu amor eu vejo enfraquecido,_

_Vergado pela própria dimensão._

_Seja meu livro então minha eloqüência,_

_Arauto mudo do que diz meu peito,_

_Que implora amor e busca recompensa_

_Mais que a língua que mais o tenha feito._

_Saiba ler o que escreve o amor calado:_

_Ouvir com os olhos é do amor o fado_**.**

**William Shakespeare**

* * *

Em meu sonho, Edward me levava para andar de barco novamente, mas dessa vez, era noite.

Nós ficávamos abraçados observando as lindas luzes da cidade e conversávamos sobre nossos autores e músicos favoritos. Era uma boa maneira de estar com ele e pelo que eu podia sentir, nunca estive tão feliz como naquele momento.

"Bella..."

Ouvi alguém sussurrar meu nome e sorri achando engraçado não ter sido ele.

"Bella, querida, acorde!"

A mão fria estava em minha testa. Acordei-me aos poucos, ainda agoniada com a possibilidade de ter que abandonar o momento lindo que eu estava tendo ao lado de Edward. Ouvi o riso da minha mãe e ela se deitou e me abraçou com força, me deixando com menos vontade ainda de me levantar.

"Sonho bom?"

"Lindo."

"Que horas o seu pedaço de mau caminho saiu daqui?"

"Mãe!" Resmunguei sem muita força.

"Pensei que ele fosse dormir aqui."

"Renée..." Ameacei.

Ela riu e beijou a minha cabeça.

"Posso confessar uma coisa?"

"Aproveite que ainda estou lenta." Avisei emburrada.

"Você sabe que se fosse o caso, eu não teria problemas com isso, afinal de contas o amor é algo universal."

Meus olhos abriram e eu me senti em alerta, agradecida pelas cortinas ainda estarem fechadas.

"Lá vem..." Acusei antes mesmo de ter certeza do que aconteceria.

"Eu pensei que o seu negocio fossem garotas." Me encolhi irritada, mas ela me abraçou com força. "Se fosse o caso não teria problema. Mulheres no geral são muito atraentes e..."

"Não termine." Ameacei me levantando da cama. "Por favor!"

"Ok, ok! Não está mais aqui quem falou!" Ela gargalhou se levantando também.

"Se este era o seu bom dia..." Não pude terminar minha reclamação, pois o meu celular estava tocando.

Corremos juntas até onde o meu celular estava e ela bateu palminhas quando viu o nome de Edward no visor.

"Coloque uma foto dele, Bella!"

Rolei os olhos e me tranquei no banheiro para ouvir o que ele teria para falar.

"Edward?"

"Bom dia, linda."

"Bom dia..."

"Dormiu bem?"

"Sim... muito bem." Sorri só de ouvir sua voz.

"Acordei você? É que já estou louco de saudade..."

Encostei-me na parede do banheiro e puxei ar com força. _Ele já estava louco de saudade._

"Não, minha mãe me acordou."

"Ah, ok." Fiquei apenas esperando que ele falasse algo. "Posso ir indo te pegar? Ou devo esperar que você me ligue?"

"Pode vir." Olhei para o meu cabelo com cuidado. "Sim, sim. Durante o tempo que levará até que você chegue até aqui, eu estarei me arrumando."

"Não tome café da manhã ainda, ok?"

"Não?"

"Não." Ele riu. "Já estou saindo" Ouvi barulho de chaves. "Assim que chegar te ligo."

"Ok..." Mordi a parte interna da minha bochecha.

"E Bella?"

"Hmm?"

"Não esqueça que eu gosto muito de você, ok? Não... não importa o que pode acontecer, o que eu estou sentindo é cem por cento verdadeiro." Ele pareceu tão inseguro que fez meu coração acelerar mais um pouco.

"Eu também..." Sussurrei mais do que realmente falei.

"Até logo."

"Até."

E quando me dei por conta, minha mãe estava entrando no banheiro e perguntando o motivo de eu estar sentada no chão. Eu tinha escorregado e nem mesmo tinha percebido isso.

[...]

Vesti uma blusa, uma saia e calcei minhas sapatilhas. Renée me ensinou a passar rímel, e me ajudou com um pouco de blush. Usei um pouco de batom e prendi meu cabelo num coque bagunçando enquanto ignorava Renee me perguntando o que _uma toalha estava fazendo no chão ao lado da cama. _

Edward ligou assim que saímos do quarto. Phill nos acompanhou até a entrada do hotel e ele acenou para Edward, que antes de abrir a porta do carro para mim, me abraçou. Fomos até o campus da UCHICAGO novamente. Para a minha surpresa, Edward me levou para uma espécie de café da manhã ao ar livre que acontecia nos jardins.

Café, salada de frutas, pães, doces e mais um monte de comidinhas estavam à disposição de todos numa espécie de feirinha ao ar livre. Ele explicou que era bastante tradicional durante o verão, e que ele costumava vir sempre com sua família. Alugamos uma toalha que mais parecia uma colcha e ficamos ali, curtindo o pouco calor embaixo da sombra de uma árvore.

Ficamos lá até das nove e meia da manhã, o que me fez notar como eu tinha acordado cedo. Ele caminhou comigo pelo campus me contando o que ele conhecia, ou algumas situações que tinha passado. Chegamos à Biblioteca Central e puxei ar com força.

A estrutura era belíssima e imponente. Muitos e muitos livros, mais de um andar. No salão principal, muitas mesas grandes de madeira e para minha surpresa muitas pessoas. A bibliotecária, uma senhora de bastante idade o reconheceu e foi muito gentil comigo quando ele disse que eu era sua namorada.

Caminhamos para o primeiro andar, e Edward respirou fundo antes de me guiar até a sessão que queria.

"Aqui." Ele disse apontando para uma foto. "Estes são Elizabeth e Edward Masen."

Observei a foto e sorri notando que ele não havia mudado muito. Ele e seus pais estavam sentados em um dos sofás daqui da biblioteca e vestidos formalmente. Sua mãe era muito bonita. Magra, mas com um rosto cheio de traços fortes. Seu sorriso era doce, e seu cabelo parecia bastante com o de Edward – apesar do pouco que dava para ver na foto, já que esta era em preto e branco. Seu pai parecia mais velho que ela, e logo me lembrei dele falando que isto era realmente um fato. Cerca de doze anos. Ele já estava com cabelos mais claros, talvez grisalhos e tinha um sorriso gentil.

"Eles eram lindos."

"Eu sei." Lamentou.

Não deveria ser fácil viver em um mundo onde seus pais se foram tão cedo. Sou muito mais próxima e apegada a minha mãe por razões obvias, mas sinto falta de ter meu pai por perto. Eu compreendo que se os dois ainda estivessem juntos, estaríamos vivendo em um verdadeiro inferno e provavelmente eu jamais conheceria Edward. Ele não escondeu sua tristeza. Muito pelo contrário, ele foi sincero estando próximo a mim. A maneira com que ele observou a foto me fez lembrar de uma vez que eu vi meu pai segurando uma foto minha.

Talvez... talvez fosse a hora de ligar para Charlie. Não contar toda a minha vida com tantos detalhes, mas apenas certificar que eu estava aqui e que o amo, mesmo não sendo tão próxima a ele.

"Sinto muito." Comentei não sabendo ao certo o que fazer enquanto ele me abraçava.

Ficamos ali um nos braços do outro por algum tempo. Sentindo o calor do corpo dele tranquilamente. Ele me apertou com um pouco mais de força antes de beijar meu ombro, meu pescoço e então minha bochecha.

"Não se preocupe." Ele deu os ombros. "Aprendi a viver sem eles."

O silêncio começou a me incomodar e eu passei algum tempo buscando as palavras corretas para usar. O seu cheiro, seus lábios descansando em meu pescoço e seus braços me apertando contra seu corpo me deixava ainda mais lenta e vulnerável que eu realmente gostaria. Eu poderia me aproveitar de seus carinhos em uma hora mais conveniente.

"Você não mudou muito." Comentei tentando quebrar o gelo.

"Nessa foto eu tinha catorze anos, Bella." Ele riu e eu me afastei um pouco para respirar. "Claro que mudei bastante."

"Bem... você é um homem lindo, agora." Engoli seco por ser tão atrevida.

"Ah, eu sou?" Ele me puxou para perto enquanto ria. "Bom saber."

"Bobo." Sorri e aproveitei para abraçá-lo e dessa vez foi muito melhor. Ele estava relaxado.

"Esta é a ala Masen." Ele avisou caminhando comigo.

"Ala?" Perguntei espantada.

"Sim. A família do meu pai a criou." Ele apontou para outra foto, explicando que eram seus avôs e também seus bisavôs. "São doações de acervo pessoal ou livros que compramos para a universidade, fora o fundo de investimento que temos aqui."

"Nossa." Pisquei várias vezes para ver se absorvia o que ele tinha me dito. "Isso é... é demais."

Ele riu e me beijou.

"Demais, não é?" Ele riu. "Eu também me sinto assim todas as vezes que entro aqui. É por isso que eu não quis ir para nenhuma outra universidade, mesmo sabendo que Harvard era melhor... aqui sempre foi o meu lugar."

Naquele momento eu o compreendi. Este definitivamente também era o meu lugar...

[...]

Caminhamos entre clássicos e conversamos sobre nossos favoritos novamente. Sentamos no chão com pilhas de livros ao nosso lado. Fiquei emocionada com ele recitando alguns dos meus trechos favoritos e me esforcei para me sair bem quando foi a minha hora de fazer o mesmo. A citação que mais me marcou foi a de um de seus livros favoritos, de Tolstoi.

"_Conhecendo um homem a sua própria mulher, escreveu alguém, a mulher a quem ama, conhece melhor as mulheres do que se tivesse possuído muitíssimas__"_

Era triste apesar de também ser algo que eu imaginava como verdadeiro. Podia tirar como exemplo minha própria mãe que teve a sua fase de namoradeira quando eu completei dez anos. Ela tinha dito que eu já era uma mocinha, então ela iria aproveitar um pouco mais a sua vida e chegaria mais tarde em casa com mais freqüência. Depois disso, ela entrou em uma pequena fase de negação, não acreditando muito bem como depois de ter estado com tantos homens e até mesmo ter sido casada, não fosse suficiente para conhecer alguém de verdade. Foi aí que no meio de um jogo de baseball ela foi atingida – literalmente – e conheceu o jogador de péssima mira que hoje é o meu padrasto.

Ou seja, ela conheceu melhor os homens depois que encontrou o correto. Ou será que esta regra só poderia se aplicar para as mulheres?

"Bella?" Edward me chamou atenção beijando minha testa. "tão tensa..."

"Só pensando." Balancei a cabeça negativamente. "Russos costumam me deixar confusa."

"É mesmo?" Ele sorriu abertamente. "Vai ver é por isso que os Ingleses são os seus favoritos."

"Claro que são. Eles têm um pé no romance que é incrível. Até mesmo as tragédias são bonitas."

"Tolstoi não é previsível. Nem mesmo quando ele está tratando sobre adultério."

"Não é um tema bonito." Suspirei. "É triste. Adultério num geral... se você está com a pessoa, qual dificuldade de estar apenas com ela? Ninguém é obrigado a nada."

"Naquela época, sim." Deu os ombros novamente. "E Ana não sofre tanto assim."

"Oh, claro." Me senti emburrada. "Ela não era infeliz, certo? Assim como estava satisfeita com o que tinha. Era quase uma Madame Bovary."

"Ah, os Franceses agora?" Provocou se aproximando mais. "Sempre tão preocupados com as classes sociais. Madame Bovary , foi, acima de tudo uma alpinista social."

"Os Franceses tem uma queda por alpinismo social." Admiti. "Talvez por isso mesmo Bel Ami faça parte dessa literatura passional."

"Bel Ami não tem exatamente um final triste." Rebateu olhando bem em meus olhos. "Ele ainda consegue se dar bem com todas as suas jogadas."

"Mas seu temperamento é delicado. Consegui captar muito mais o que ele sentia em todas as situações do que com Ana. Talvez tenha me apegado mais a Levine."

"E voltamos aos Russos novamente." Ele riu e colocou o livro no meu colo, mas começou a folheá-lo "Talvez você tenha lido Ana Karenina muito jovem." Esbugalhei os olhos. "Dê mais uma chance outra vez."

"Pode ser... mas não faz muito tempo que eu li. Talvez quatro anos." Suspirei antes de pegar uma cópia antiga de Guerra e Paz. "Bem, este eu não li ainda."

"Eu te trouxe aqui para que possamos nos conhecer melhor." Admitiu fechando um dos livros. "Eu sinto como se estivesse indo rápido demais com você."

Meu rosto pegou fogo e eu o abracei com força.

"Não se envergonhe. Na verdade, era eu quem deveria se sentir assim." Comentou ao passar a mão por meu rosto. "Viu como foi bom ficar discutindo sobre os livros? Ah Bella... é tão bom poder conversar com você assim... Tenho certeza de que minha mãe ia amar te conhecer... tão linda..."

"Vamos parar com isso." Pedi ficando ainda mais envergonhada.

"Ok..." Ele soltou o meu cabelo. "Amo o seu cabelo solto. É tão bonito..."

"Obrigada." O abracei por não ter coragem de ficar olhando em seus olhos.

Ficamos abraçados por mais algum tempo, mas em silêncio.

"Que tal vinte perguntas?" Ele sugeriu depois de algum tempo.

"Pode ser." Aceitei traçando as listras de sua camisa.

"Qual o dia do seu aniversário?" Ri com sua pergunta e me sentei para poder encará-lo.

"Treze de setembro." Ele sorriu, mas logo depois não pareceu muito animado. "O que foi?"

"O aniversário da minha mãe era no dia vinte e três de setembro."

"Oh..."

"Tudo bem." Ele respirou fundo e pareceu pensar. "Bem, acabei de responder uma pergunta sua, então é a minha vez."

Revirei os olhos enquanto ele ria.

"Algo que você gostaria de fazer."

"Isso não foi bem uma pergunta." Ele fez uma careta. "Mas tudo bem, vamos lá."

"Sim, estou aguardando uma resposta."

Ele pegou em minhas mãos e disse "Escrever. Na verdade ter coragem de escrever de verdade e ser boa nisso."

"Então você escreve?" Ele pareceu extremamente curioso.

"Minha vez, sabe?" Rimos juntos.

"Ok."

"Ser advogado sempre foi sua primeira opção?"

Ele fez uma careta e pensou um pouco antes de responder.

"Meu sonho maior sempre foi Música." Começou a explicar. "Mas em uma família de advogados e médicos, não parecia muito prudente da minha parte." Ele arrumou meu cabelo. "Tanto minha mãe quanto meu pai me apoiavam, e embora parte da nossa família não fizesse o mesmo, a opinião dos dois era a única que contava. Mas então, eles morreram e eu tentei me dedicar ao Direito, que era a formação dos dois, e a música, que eu ainda amo."

"Interessante." Sorri e brinquei com as listras de sua camisa mais uma vez. "Um advogado que também é músico."

"Sim. Você vai ter uma surpresa no final dessa manhã."

"Hmmm..." O abracei com força.

"Muitos ex-namorados?"

Ele pareceu confortável em fazer essa pergunta, mas eu me senti insignificante. Não sabia muito bem como explicar como me senti com uma pergunta tão boba, mas a verdade é que eu tinha ficado incomodada com aquilo. Será que ele não tinha notado que era o meu primeiro em tudo?

"Se não quiser falar sobre isso, tudo bem."

"Não é isso," Respirei fundo. "É só que... você..."

Edward me puxou para o seu colo e me encheu de beijos enquanto em abraçava com força. Aos poucos relaxei e comecei a beijá-lo de volta, até que nos beijamos de verdade, por algum tempo.

Apenas quando ficamos sem ar é que paramos, mas ele me olhou bem nos meus olhos.

"Quero que saiba que estou extremamente sem palavras." Avisou fazendo carinho em minha nuca. "Você é tão preciosa, Bella. Tão preciosa..."

Ele pareceu entender que era o meu único, e depois de dar um beijo em minha testa, me beijou novamente, dessa vez com mais fervor. Entre beijos ele sempre sussurrava algo que me deixava ainda mais vulnerável e apaixonada.

Completamente derretida.

[...]

A sessão de perguntas continuou por algum tempo. Descobri que seu aniversário estava próximo: era ainda este mês. Ambos gostamos muito de carne vermelha e a cozinha Italiana é nossa favorita. Ele é realmente dez anos mais velho que eu, mas isto continua não importando para nenhum de nós. Expliquei que gostava de escrever, mas nunca me sentia verdadeiramente segura para terminar qualquer coisa que eu já havia começado. Ele disse que cobraria para que eu escrevesse e acreditasse mais em mim mesma.

Seu clássico favorito era Guerra e Paz e o meu era Sonhos de Uma Noite de Verão. Ele confessou ser apaixonado por guerras e mesmo o material do livro sendo ficcional, era o seu favorito para todo o sempre. Já eu, como ele mesmo comentou, sou apaixonada por belas estórias de amor, não importando o formato em que elas são contadas. Seu filme favorito era Festa de Família, o que me fez rir, pois foi um dos filmes mais constrangedores que eu já tinha visto. O meu favorito, ou o primeiro favorito que veio em mente foi o antigo Romeu e Julieta. Edward me testou achando que era a versão com o Leonardo DiCaprio e eu fiz questão de explicar que a versão que tinha me vindo em mente era da de 1968. O ator podia continuar lindo, mas fez parte do assassinato de uma de minhas obras favoritas.

Impressionado comigo, conversamos sobre filmes antigos antes de voltarmos para as perguntas. Minha banda favorita era Arcade Fire, como ele disse já desconfiar. Seu artista favorito, porém, era Yiruma. No quesito biblioteca popular, eu gostava bastante dos livros de Alyson Noel e ele admitiu gostar bastante de Harry Potter. Apesar disto, a autora que temos em comum no quesito sobrenatural era Anne Rice.

Ele ainda pegou um livro de Bukowki e recitou algumas de suas poesias o que me fez ficar rindo por muito tempo. De fato ele era um velho bêbado, safado e mulherengo. Acabei fazendo com que Edward se desconcentrasse e desistisse de se preocupar com os livros para dar alguma atenção para mim.

Aquilo tinha sido fantástico.

Até que finalmente, a funcionária da biblioteca chamou nossa atenção por causa da bagunça. Arrumamos os livros em seus lugares e Edward me mostrou uma espécie de saída secreta de lá.

Caminhamos pelos jardins até que chegamos a uma parte com nenhuma movimentação. Não era boa o suficiente reconhecendo flores e plantas, mas o lindo gramado verde era rodeado de árvores com flores em um vivo tom de rosa fazia com que o lugar parecesse mais um sonho do que um simples jardim.

"Gosta daqui?" Perguntou enquanto me abraçava.

"É lindo."

"Imaginei que você fosse gostar." Ele riu. "Mas preste atenção."

"No que?"

"Shiii."

A música estava bem baixa e abafada. Demorou um pouco para eu pudesse entender que estávamos próximos a alguém que estava tocando. Edward me guiou em passos lentos de um lado para o outro e quando a salva de palmas chamou minha atenção ele riu e mostrou que estávamos em um jardim por trás do teatro.

O celular dele tocou e ele atendeu avisando que já estava chegando. Não entendi até que ele me levasse para o teatro, onde entramos por trás dessa vez. Ele me guiou até a platéia e me colocou sentada na primeira fileira, bem de frente para onde estava o piano e pediu apenas que eu esperasse um pouco.

Depois de um beijo ele se foi e um colega seu sorriu e acenou para mim antes de entregar uma pasta para ele.

Foi uma surpresa muito boa ter Edward tocando piano. Após algumas peças antigas, o mesmo amigo dele que eu não sabia o nome se aproximou e me entregou uma pasta e uma rosa.

"Edward pediu para entregar."

Nem tive tempo de agradecer, mas olhei para ele no palco que sorriu e começou uma nova música, diferente das que eu conhecia. A pasta mostrava que hoje é o dia dos ex-alunos e que o nome de Edward estava na programação do final da manhã.

A música era suave e romântica. As notas iam crescendo e eu fui me contendo para não parecer muito boba, mas era quase impossível não me emocionar. A rosa cor de champanhe era linda e estava bem aberta. Segurei-a com força quando vi que não tinha espinhos nela e me deixei levar pela música.

Na hora certa ele se levantou e os aplausos vieram. Desastrada, como sempre, deixei que a pasta caísse no chão e derrubei algumas partituras. Tentei me concentrar nele, mas ele já tinha saído do palco. Assim que eu peguei as partituras caídas, fiquei sem ar. Eram de uma única música de Yiruma, supostamente a última que ele tinha tocado, a que eu não conhecia...

_Yioruma – Because I Love you _

_Para minha amada Bella, uma pequena surpresa para fechar nossa manhã com chave de ouro. _

_Edward Masen. _

Esta tinha sido uma grande surpresa. Fiquei sem ar e até mesmo um pouco tonta ao ler aquilo, mas logo percebi que estavam me segurando. O seu cheiro tomou conta de mim, então relaxei ao sentir o seu toque em meu corpo. Edward limpou o meu rosto e olhou bem em meus olhos. O título da música dominou meus pensamentos e tudo o que eu pude fazer, agindo minimamente coerente foi jogar os braços ao redor de seu pescoço e abraçá-lo com o máximo de força possível.

E quando apenas o abraço não me pareceu suficiente, eu o beijei, esquecendo o tanto de pessoas que poderiam ter ao nosso redor.

**O ouvido é o caminho do coração **

**Voltaire**


	9. Ato I CenaVIII Cedo demais para ir

Como estamos? Estou adiantando o post em algumas horas pq não sei como vai ser o meu dia amanhã. Espero que vocês gostem, mesmo que estejam amolando as facas ou guardando todas as pedras para jogar no Edward, já que ele é tão ruim assim. UNF. *corre das leitoras* Ta difícil a maioria de vocês aceitá-lo. Mas eu não vou dar spoiler. Só vou sentar e assistir cada reação de vcs. Hehehe.

Tem perguntas? No domingo estarei respondendo perguntas lá no forms! Link?

http*:*/www*.*formspring.*me/*mirelapaes

Basta tirar os *

Boa lietura!

* * *

**Música do cap:** Incubus – A Kiss to send us off

**Capa do cap:** HTTP*:*/senta.*la/*6cfx

* * *

_Ah! Pequena estrela porque  
Sentes medo desde meu amor  
Não sabes o tempo que o guardei  
E a vontade de a ti mostra isto_

_Sei que o medo nasce, por não  
Conhecer a minha essência e  
Vida, mas saiba que estou aqui  
Disposto a te conquista a cada_

_Segundo, da mesma forma que te  
Conquistei naquele pouco de tempo  
Que o teu sorriso me ofereceu, então_

_Sintas medo sim, sinta, porque isso  
É normal, mas saiba que esse que  
Aqui se apresente, te protege e ama._

**Felipe Ricardo.**

* * *

Edward me levou para almoçar no mesmo shopping em que eu iria encontrar a minha mãe, em poucas horas. Bem, isso se ela fosse pontual, é claro. Talvez eu pedisse para ela ir comigo furar minhas orelhas, algo que a deixaria completamente animada, já que antes, eu nunca tive muita coragem. Agora eu gostaria de ficar mais feminina o possível. Ansiosa, mandei uma mensagem para o celular dela.

Não tinha notado como estava com fome até que fizemos os nossos pedidos. Dividimos uma salada como entrada e depois cada um de nós pediu um prato diferente. Era estranho estar em um bistrô dentro de uma Nordstrom, que para mim sempre foi apenas uma enorme loja de departamento, mas outra vez, Edward mostrava o quanto conhecia bem sua cidade. A comida não era a melhor do mundo e quando eu vi os preços, quase o puxei para fora, mas ele fez questão de pegar o cardápio de minhas mãos, só prometendo devolver caso eu não me importasse com valores.

Como eu não iria me importar?

Eu sou uma mulher quase adulta e agora tenho sempre algum dinheiro comigo, mesmo que não seja muito. Mas não adiantou nem mesmo insistir para que eu pagasse a minha conta.

As guarnições do prato dele estavam ótimas, mas o seu peixe não estava grandes coisas, ao contrário de minha carne que estava maravilhosa, no entanto com horríveis acompanhamentos. Ele me puxou para fora do lugar assim que terminamos. Caminhamos até uma Cheese Cake Factory, onde eu comi a melhor cheesecake da minha vida.

Mais uma vez Edward estava certo.

A minha fatia foi de uma cheesecake tradicional, de frutas vermelhas e a dele e chocolate amargo. Dividimos e nos deliciamos por todo o tempo que ficamos ali. Minha mãe avisou que se atrasaria um pouco, então caminhamos pelo shopping.

O que será que não tinha ali?

Um dos corredores era cheio de lojas de cosméticos, salões e até mesmo um SPA. Edward comentou que tinha cortado o seu cabelo em um barbeiro no final do corredor e fiquei imaginando o quão caro ele tinha pagado. Phill costumava pagar cerca de dez dólares para cortar o cabelo no barbeiro da nossa rua. Aqui, não queria nem imaginar o quanto custaria.

Caminhamos vagarosamente, de mãos dadas enquanto ele me contava que hoje tinha uma festa de sua antiga fraternidade para ir. Antes disso, no caminho para o shopping, Edward já tinha comentado que ele estava confirmado na programação para tocar naquela manhã, sem contar que ele queria o máximo participar de toda programação de verão da Universidade. Fiquei com medo de estar atrapalhando e até me desculpei, porém, ele pareceu irritado por eu ter dito isso que parou o carro em um acostamento – o que é bem perigoso – apenas para me explicar que eu era a melhor coisa que já havia acontecido para ele.

Edward era muito bom com palavras e fez com que eu tivesse certeza absoluta de que ele não estava mentindo nem omitindo nada. Ele realmente gostava de mim e fez questão de me dedicar aquela música para mostrar o quão apaixonado estava. Com medo de levar uma multa, pedi que ele continuasse seguindo ao nosso destino, Assim que ele encontrou uma vaga livre no estacionamento, me puxou para perto dele e me beijou como realmente queria.

Aquilo tinha me deixado segura.

Bem segura, na verdade.

Nossos beijos dentro do carro nunca ficavam apenas como beijos. Seu cabelo ficou bagunçado, minha blusa estava para fora de minha saia e eu estava pronta para que ele me levasse novamente para o banco de trás, contudo ele me parou lembrando que logo eu iria me encontrar com minha mãe.

E até então, eu continuava me sentindo completamente segura.

Isso até a atendente de uma loja de jóias surgir bem na nossa frente e começar a tagarelar por lembrar-se dele do colégio.

A _mulher _era realmente muito linda. Alta, magra, com muitas curvas. E infelizmente, muito simpática. Apenas com ele, claro, se bem que ela não deixava de ser _fofa comigo. _

"Bem Agatha, está é Isabella, minha namorada." Ele se apressou em me apresentar e assim que o fez, a mulher me olhou de cima a baixo não parecendo acreditar no que estava vendo.

"É um prazer." Dei o meu melhor sorriso e estendi minha mão, que ela apertou completamente sem vontade.

"Igualmente." Pareceu resmungar.

"Então Agatha, talvez você possa me ajudar." Edward apertou minha cintura. "Eu estava procurando um presente para Isabella."

Foi a minha vez de não acreditar no que ele estava falando. Ainda tentei resistir, mas acabei entrando na loja com ele.

Tudo era caro.

Tudo.

Absolutamente caro.

Mas se eu estava em uma joalheria, porque estava me espantando com os preços? Só não estava gostando muito da situação. Quando vi a tal da ex-colega de colégio colocar uma bandeja de pulseiras e pingentes na frente dele, me segurei para não fazer uma grande careta. Meu celular vibrou e eu vi que era uma outra mensagem de Renée que avisava que iria chegar mais tarde, mas fazia questão de me ajudar a escolher um brinco bonito para usar assim que furasse minhas orelhas. Coloquei o celular em cima da pequena mesa e continuei olhando para aquele mar de coisas caras.

"Furar as orelhas, hunh?" Perguntou assim que a atendente se afastou. "Aqui deve ter um acumpulturista."

"Na loja?"

"Não, em um desses salões de estética do outro corredor."

"Ah." Me encolhi. "Não se incomode. Inclusive, acho que sua colega já entendeu o recado. Podemos ir."

"Bella Boba." Ele brincou pegando na pontinha do meu nariz. "Eu quero mesmo te dar um presente, mas já sei qual."

"Sab, é?"

"Sim." Se levantou e me puxou com ele até uma parte onde muitos brincos estavam expostos. "Agatha, eu já sei o que vou querer."

[...]

Minha mãe simplesmente não parava de falar. E de jogar roupas em minha direção como se eu fosse passar o resto da minha vida testando como cada uma delas ficava em meu corpo. Ter concordado com uma tarde de garotas não deveria ser assim tão ruim. Agora, mais do que nunca , já que eu teria que encontrar uma roupa para usar hoje à noite. Mas com minha mãe tagarelando sem parar e com minhas orelhas que ainda ardiam muito, não estava sendo tão fácil assim.

Sentei-me em um puff no meio da H&M e fiquei me lembrando de como Edward escolheu os brincos para mim, depois comprovando que numa pequena clinica de estética tinha um acumpulturista. O homem que tinha alguns traços de um coreano sorriu e marcou minhas orelhas pacientemente e me garantindo que seria rápido. Edward insistiu várias vezes que eu não precisava furar as orelhas justo hoje, só que eu realmente queria isto. Não por ele, mas por mim mesma. O par que ele me deu eram de ouro branco com diamantes, o que segundo o acumputurista eram ótimos, pois os riscos de inflamar eram mínimos.

Como ele tinha prometido, realmente foi rápido e não doeu muito, mas o que jamais vou esquecer é que Edward segurou minhas mãos e mostrou que estava ali comigo, que não iria para lugar algum. Quando saímos do pequeno salão, ele confessou que estava com vontade de beijar cada uma de minhas orelhas, mas sabia que isso não seria muito higiênico o que fez com que eu também lamentasse.

Renée me ligou e nós nos despedimos, com ele prometendo que me pegaria pela parte da noite para irmos a tal festa. Fui atrevida e perguntei se poderia conhecer a sua casa hoje, e ele disse que sim. Nosso último beijo me deixou completamente arrepiada, me deixou pensando em todas as possibilidades em ir até lá.

Será que...

Talvez não fosse a hora de pensar sobre isso. Ao menos, não formalmente.

Se dependesse de nossos beijos no carro, aquilo podia acontecer por lá mesmo. E eu precisava estar bonita. Não importava à hora. Eu agora queria me arrumar o tempo todo. Se iríamos... ou não.

A ansiedade cresceu dentro de mim. Ainda mais quando Renée lembrou que estaríamos indo embora em um dia, praticamente, já que nosso vôo era pela manhã, mas muito cedo.

"Ah Bella, aqui tem muita coisa linda para você." Ela apareceu carregada de coisas. "Vamos para o provador?"

Dei os ombros e apenas a acompanhei , depois de amarrar o meu cabelo em um rabo de cavalo mais apertado para que os fios não ficassem batendo em minha orelha. Minha mãe olhou para os brincos mais uma vez e sorriu. Eu sabia que ela não tinha acreditado que eram brincos de zircônia e aço cirúrgico, enfim.

No caminho para o provador um vestido me chamou atenção. Ele era bege, e o corte parecia sério, mas adequado para mim. Vi um que fosse o meu tamanho e coloquei-o no meio das tantas peças para provar.

Talvez ficasse bom em mim.

[...]

Acho que passei mais de uma hora no provador.

Foi divertido experimentar tantas roupas novas. A maioria delas eram vestidos. Eu me sentia mais feminina, mas à vontade com o meu corpo e todas as poucas curvas dele. Algumas peças eram rodadas, outras mais românticas e poucas um corte mais clássico, segundo minha mãe explicava. Por último coloquei o vestido que tinha escolhido, no entanto parecia faltar algo nele. Ela sumiu e depois apareceu segurando um cinto tão fino que me fez rir, mas quando ela colocou por cima do vestido ficou absolutamente perfeito.

Depois que terminamos no provador, fomos até a sessão de sapatos, onde ela insistiu que eu deveria comprar um novo.

Foi todo um esquema de trocas. Ela me prometeu que levaria algo para ela e que juntas, só gastaríamos duzentos dólares – algo que eu achei demais. Só precisava de um vestido e poderia usar os saltos moderados dela. Meu sapato custou sessenta dólares, o que fez com que ela ficasse chateada por descartarmos algumas roupas, embora o acordo já tivesse sido feito. Ainda assim aplicamos bem o nosso dinheiro comprando três vestidos – um que ela também ia usar em algumas ocasiões – o cinto e os meus sapatos novos.

Caminhamos para o lado de fora e ela acabou insistindo para que fossemos numa loja de cosméticos, mas me recusei imediatamente. Ela disse com todas as letras que eu precisava ter os meus próprios itens de maquiagem, e mesmo comigo choramingando, não adiantou nada. Ela entrou e comprou algumas coisas que fiz questão de não ver. Depois que pagou, estando completamente sorridente, fomos até um quiosque beber uma água e descansar. Eu simplesmente não estava acostumada a fazer essas coisas. Ela pediu para ir ao banheiro e disse que depois iria voltar na loja para pegar um creme para ela. Não me importei muito, desde que pudesse ficar quietinha e no meu lugar.

"Bella!" Ela praticamente gritou do nada, quando se levantou . "Bem que você podia ver umas calcinhas bonitinhas e novas, não é?"

Onde estava um buraco quando eu mais precisava dele?

"Mãe!"

"Vamos, vamos!"

Ela me arrastou até uma Victoria's Secret, o que fez com que eu ficasse um pouco constrangida. As vendedoras sempre eram extremamente maquiadas, e dignas de usar aqueles sutiãs que não fariam nada com minha falta de busto.

Eu gostava das calcinhas de tamanho decente da loja. Eram de algodão, bonitas e confortáveis como as que eu estava usando agora. Talvez fosse preciso apenas usar algo menos colorido e infantil.

"Nem pense em ir à parte de calcinhas de velha." Ouvi minha mãe resmungar. "Você vai usar uma coisinha mais apropriada para a sua idade."

"E quem disse que minhas calcinhas não são apropriadas? Às vezes você esquece quem é a mãe aqui, não é?"

"Bella..." Ela me mostrou uma calcinha pequena de renda preta. "Isso é bonito para uma mocinha como você."

"Mãe..." Peguei a calcinha e coloquei no balcão novamente. "Nunca vou usar algo tão pequeno."

"É só depilar." Tive que pensar duas vezes antes de colocar as mãos em minhas orelhas não acreditando no que ela estava falando. "Eu vou procurar algo apropriado para mim então, senhora idosa."

Fiquei com o queixo caído no meio da loja.

Qual seria a cota de vergonha do dia?

Eu só esperava sinceramente já tivesse atingido. Mais uma dessas e eu provavelmente ficaria pirada.

Ela comprou uma lingerie do futuro time do Phill, para dar sorte e uma camisola preta tão transparente que sinceramente era melhor nem usar nada. Para mim compramos algumas calcinhas novas, mas a maioria eu não pude escolher. Elas ainda eram pequenas, mas diferentemente da primeira que ela me mostrou, ainda cobriam alguma coisa.

Já na saída da loja, vi uma camisola linda. Branca, de renda e alguns babados discreto. Ela mostrava apenas o suficiente, mas estava cara. Cinquenta dólares? Eu nunca tinha gastado tanto dinheiro de uma vez só como hoje.

Ficaria para depois.

Voltei para o quiosque onde estávamos anteriormente e Renée finalmente foi até o toalete para depois pegar seu creme. Fiquei pensando na camisola o tempo todo, como algo que eu certamente usaria para Edward. Algo bonito, simples, que combinava comigo e parecia adequado e a altura dele também.

Meu celular vibrou. Era uma mensagem dele.

Será que sua mãe vai se importar de você chegar muito tarde? A festa só começa às dez da noite. – E

Não. Acho que ela vai agradecer por você me fazer ficar a noite toda em uma festa. – B

Já estou com saudade de você. Se você ficar muito cansada, podemos ir para a minha casa outro dia. – E 

Também estou. Com muita saudade. E louca para ir embora desse shopping. – B

Que bonitinha. =) Se você conhecesse um das minhas primas teria total pavor de andar com ela. Compras = esporte. – E

Compras numa livraria são igual a um esporte para mim. =) – B

E ah, adoraria conhecer a sua casa ainda hoje. – B

Pode ficar para amanhã. Eu poderia mostrar a minha biblioteca com calma. – E 

É agora Bella. Esta é a hora da sua tacada de mestre.

Ou poderíamos dormir na sua casa. Acho que ela não iria se importar. – B

Não acho que seja apropriado. Não quero que você sinta que precisa correr. Com nada. –E

Tem algo que precisa esconder de mim na sua casa? – B 

O meu telefone tocou praticamente em seguida.

"Oi..."

"O maior problema que eu tenho com você em minha casa, é que de forma alguma vou querer que você vá embora."

Gargalhei me sentindo mais relaxada. Minhas mãos ainda estavam suadas.

"Talvez... talvez eu queira que você me tranque lá. Assim, nunca vamos precisar nos separar."

"Ah Bella... Não vamos pensar nisso agora. Vamos ver o que acontece... o Phill ainda não sabe se vai ficar. E nós vamos poder nos programar também. Além disso, ainda me sinto frustrado por ter ido tão rápido com você naquela noite..."

"Ok..."

"Eu vou arrumar o quarto para você, então." Ele ficou mais sério. "Mas não se sinta..."

"Está tudo bem. Vamos... ver o que acontece."

Poucos minutos depois que eu desliguei, estava pagando a minha camisola nova na loja. Além de linda, ela era cara porque vinha com um conjunto de roupa de baixo que combinava. Não que algo fosse rolar hoje à noite.

Era só... para ver o que acontece.

[...]

Uma vez que voltamos para o hotel, eu sonhei que poderia finalmente ficar quieta. Sentia-me cansada e não gostaria de passar vergonha na tal festa com Edward. Não queria ficar com sono antes da hora, sem contar que mais tarde eu estaria na casa dele. Ao menos conhecer o lugar onde ele vivia. Talvez eu tivesse ido muito longe pedindo para que dormíssemos juntos.

Será que eu era uma oferecida?

Ou que ele pensou mal de mim?

Que tipo de garota eu pareço? Muito desesperada?

Mas a verdade é que eu só tinha pouco mais de vinte e seis horas para estar com Edward e algo me dizia para agarrar cada um desses momentos. _Eu sabia _que ele não estava mentindo quando disse que iria fazer o possível para continuarmos juntos depois que eu voltasse para casa, mas algo dentro de mim pedia para que eu permanecesse agarrada nele. Talvez... talvez fosse a insegurança de ter uma mulher tão bonita claramente dando em cima dele bem na minha frente. Ou apenas a minha mãe recebendo ligações e falando o tempo todo que daqui dois dias estaríamos em Phoenix novamente, e que as reformas da casa precisavam estar no mínimo pela metade.

Reformas.

Eu nem mesmo conseguia me lembrar de como tinha deixado a minha vida para trás. Na verdade, a falta dela. Era realmente estranho ver como estava vivendo aqui em Chicago. Edward tinha sido capaz de me mostrar muitas coisas em tão pouco tempo...

Talvez essa cidade fosse mágica.

Ou apenas estivesse sonhando.

Felizmente, eu estava vivendo um sonho.

Pena que a mulher que estava fazendo as unhas do meu pé não estava ciente deste pequeno detalhe, o que fazia como eu me sentisse como estivesse vivendo um pesadelo. _Já disse que odeio ir ao salão? _Como dói! Incomoda! Puxa para cá, puxa para lá. Eu estava ficando com dor de cabeça de tanto que uma mulher puxava o meu cabelo para passar um creme com um cheiro muito forte.

"Mãe!" Choraminguei.

"Ela vai pintar com aquele vermelho ali." Ela apontou para o esmalte de cor berrante, fazendo de conta que estava me ignorando.

"Não!" Protestei pegando o primeiro vidrinho clarinho que vi na minha frente. "Vou pintar com este aqui."

"Clarinho Bella?" Fez uma careta. "Você nunca tenta usar com uma cor diferente."

"Ai mãe... por favor." Cruzei os braços, irritada. "Eu nem queria estar aqui."

"Eu sei que não, só que isto é para o seu bem. Relaxe um pouco." Ela riu e beijou a minha bochecha. "Está na hora de começar a se cuidar, minha filha. E com um namorado desses, você vai querer estar bonita o tempo todo. Vá por mim."

"Nossa, ela já namora?" A moça que estava arrumando o meu cabelo riu. "As coisas estão cada vez mais cedo hoje."

"Namora!" Renée se empolgou. "E você precisa ver o quão lindo é o namorado dela! Um pedaço de mau caminho."

"Mãe... pelo amor de Deus."

"A senhora falou sobre isso ontem." A mulher que finalmente largou um dos meus pés comentou. "Ele é muito bonito mesmo, garota." Riu. "Se eu fosse você tomava cuidado."

"O cara que estava na recepção namora com você?" A outra perguntou não parecendo acreditar. "Quantos anos você tem?"

"Dezessete."

"Muito nova para ele, não?" Questionou.

"Você está falando isso porque não deve ter visto a forma como ele olha para ela." A voz da minha mãe ficou um pouco rude. "Ele é louco por ela."

"Pode até ser." Ela finalmente colocou uma espécie de toca metálica em meu cabelo. "Mas eu nunca que ia deixar uma filha minha namorar com um homem tão mais velho. Você sabe que em alguns estados, isso poderia ser suficiente para ele ir preso?"

Aquilo fez com que eu sentisse um frio insuportável em minha barriga. Nós dois não nos importávamos com a diferença de nossas idades, nem minha mãe ou Phill. Porém, o olhar de algumas mulheres quando fomos na praia em nosso verdadeiro primeiro encontro, o desprezo da ex-colega de colégio dele. Até mesmo o sorriso do rapaz que trabalhou no barco de seu primo.

Encolhi-me ainda mais na cadeira, não querendo saber se os outros achavam o que era errado ou não.

Eu gosto dele e ele gosta de mim...

O que isso tem de tão errado?

Em minha mente isto estava apenas correto demais. Se duas pessoas se gostam, devem ficar juntas, a não ser que algo muito maior que a diferença de idade as impeça. E em um mundo extremamente machista que vivemos, é totalmente natural um homem mais velho com uma mulher mais nova? Minha mãe e Phill só não passaram por maus bocados por Renée ser tão jovial. Meu pai é quem implicou um pouco, embora logo depois admitiu que era apenas ciúmes. Triste de verdade era ser como ele. Sozinho e louco de amores por alguém que não o amava mais.

"Bella?" Minha mãe me olhou estranho. "Está tudo bem?"

Apenas balancei a cabeça.

"Não ligue para o que aquela grossa falou." Pediu. "Isso é apenas inveja, querida. E se vocês forem ficar juntos de verdade... aprenda a conviver com isso. Infelizmente mulheres são como cobras venenosas."

Não consegui falar nada. Apenas sorri e agradeci por já estarem cuidando de minhas unhas da mão. Logo eu estaria saindo de lá e não precisaria me preocupar com os olhares da mulher que estava arrumando o meu cabelo.

[...]

"Só mais uma foto, Bella." Minha mãe pediu algumas horas depois, quando eu já estava pronta. "Só umazinha!"

Revirei os olhos, mas deixei que ela tirasse a foto. Eu realmente me sentia bem. O vestido e o cinto que ela tinha escolhido ficaram perfeitos. Meu corpo até parecia ter mais curvas. De inicio Renée pegou no meu pé para que eu vestisse outra peça que ela acabou comprando depois, sem mim. Ele era azul, simples, curto de com o detalhe em uma das alças. Mas eu achei que este estivesse mais adequado. Parecia mais comigo. E ela percebeu o quanto eu estava me sentindo segura, então acabou se deixando levar pela minha própria alegria.

Eu mesma passei um pouco de blush em minhas bochechas e usei uma das sombras do conjunto que ela tinha me dado. Sem borrar ou errar; tudo na medida. Quando vi a foto que ela tinha tirado, mal me reconheci de tão bonita que eu estava.

Agora sim.

Alguém para estar ao lado de Edward sem necessariamente parecer tão menina, mas ainda assim não forçando para parecer mais velha demais.

Meu celular, que estava carregando apitou, avisando que eu tinha uma nova mensagem.

"Escovou os dentes?"

"Aham." Falei enquanto lia a mensagem.

"Colocou camisinha na bolsa?"

"Mãe!" Senti o meu rosto pegar fogo.

"Documento, carteira, dinheiro trocado?"

"Mãe! Por favor!" Falei pegando minha bolsa maior e colocando a que usaria no evento dentro.

"Não acredito nisso!" Renée gritou. "Tudo bem que você tenha gostado dessa bolsa Bella, mas ela não combina com nada do que você está usando."

Como eu explicaria a ela?

Eu tinha a minha camisola nova na minha bolsa, além de minha necesserie com meus itens básicos de higiene... Como iria lhe dizer que pretendia passar a noite com Edward? Que eu não queria ir embora? Que eu não queria que o nosso tempo acabasse, mesmo que fosse temporário? Como eu admitiria a ela que estava com medo de perdê-lo? Que eu não agüentaria passar semanas sem vê-lo? Eu sabia que ele teria que voltar a trabalhar logo mais. O seu tempo de férias também estava esgotando, mas o nosso tempo era ainda menor.

Mesmo sabendo que eu não deveria ter este medo, ele estava bem ali, me dominando. Eu não estava pronta para dar adeus a Edward.

"Existe algo que eu deveria saber?" Perguntou parecendo frustrada, mas seu celular tocou na mesma hora e ela resolveu atender.

Era o tempo que eu precisaria para bolar um bom plano, ou já que não era boa com mentiras, perguntar a ela se estava tudo bem caso eu dormisse na casa de Edward.

Droga.

Não tinha muita certeza sobre conseguir seguir em frente com isso. A questão não era mesmo sobre fazer amor ou não, mas sim de estar ao lado dele. Aproveitar cada segundo, mesmo que fosse durante o nosso sono.

"Oh, sim, vou anotar." Ela correu até a mesa de cabeceira. "Sim, somos eu, meu marido e minha filha. Isso mesmo. Isso. Apenas três bagagens para despachar. Isso. Muito obrigada."

Ela anotou algumas coisas no papel e eu fiquei me perguntando como lhe abordaria. É claro que ela era liberal, mas tudo na vida tem limites, não é mesmo? Caso não tenha, ao menos eu imagino que deveria ter...

"Bella, eu tenho más noticias." Respirou fundo antes de continuar. "A companhia aérea acabou de ligar avisando que o nosso vôo foi mesmo adiantado."

Ah não!

Antes, eu queria tanto que o vôo fosse adiantado... Eu mesma me esforcei para resolver isso. Agora eu só queria que o vôo tivesse um atraso de dias, se possível.

Não sabia explicar de onde vinha tal desespero, mas eu apenas não estava pronta para ir.

"Quão adiantado está?" Perguntei apertando a alça da bolsa com força.

"O nosso vôo é amanhã, às sete da noite."

E isso significava que eu tinha pouco mais que vinte e duas horas para estar com Edward.

**O homem é mortal por seus temores e imortal por seus desejos**

**Pitágoras**


	10. AtoI CenaIX Declaração

**Whoa! 251 reviews? Obrigada!**

**Eu imagino como vocês estão curiosas sobre o andar das coisas... e bem, domingo eu bati o maior papo com vcs via forms, certo? Quem não viu pode ir lá conferir, rolou preview no tumblr tbm... Ai, ai! Vocês são umas fofas! Mas vamos que vamos? Hehehehe**

**Boa leitura e cuidado: a taxa de glicose de vocês pode ficar alterada. ;)**

* * *

**Capa do cap: HTTP*:*/senta.*la/*6nlx**

**Música do cap:**** Snow Patrol – Just say yes**

**Look de Bella: http*****:*/senta.*la/*6nm2**

* * *

_Uma nuvem surgiu  
E dela, luz floriu  
E pétalas de__amor__  
Afugentaram a dor_

_Fez-me do cinza  
Uma cintilante brisa  
Um azul do mar  
Sem se imaginar_

_Sentimento__diverso  
Faz-me toda verso  
Completa alegria_

_Mais que dádiva  
__Paixão__pura e ávida  
Tornando__poesia_

**Jaque Barbate**

* * *

O celular tocou novamente.

_Edward_estava estampado no visor, fazendo com que eu tremesse e sentisse minhas pernas fracas. _Eu não queria ir. Eu não podia ir._O meu lugar era aqui, com ele. Minha mãe forçou um sorriso que não mostrou nenhuma alegria de sua parte e tudo o que pude fazer foi sentir seus braços me puxando para perto.

"Ah Bella, não precisa desse drama todo." Avisou. "Você sabia que ia voltar para casa em algum momento e..."

"Não quero." Assumi a abraçando de volta. "Não ainda."

"Mas em algum momento você tem que voltar, querida. Não é uma alternativa, e sim um fato." Se afastou um pouco mas manteve as mãos em meus ombros. "Deixe-me atender isso."

Ela pegou o celular de minha mão e o atendeu. Segurei minha bolsa com força e continuei me esforçando para não chorar. Minhas férias finalmente estavam perfeitas. Finalmente sabia o que era estar apaixonada e ser correspondida. _Eu tenho um namorado._Como vou deixar tudo isso para trás? Renée com toda certeza não compreenderia, já que ela achava que eu estava sendo dramática. Como... como eu faria para resolver isso?

"Edward já está lá embaixo. Está na sua hora." Me entregou o celular. "Agora me dê essa bolsa enorme e vá se divertir."

"Acho que vou precisar dela essa noite."

Não tinha certeza de como ela ia reagir, mas falei assim mesmo. Esta seria a minha última noite com Edward e não importava como ela iria acabar, eu só estava querendo ficar com ele e ela não iria me impedir.

"Bella..." Apertei mais a alça enquanto notava que ela parecia ter entendido as entrelinhas do que eu tinha comentado. "Se cuide, tudo bem?"

Ela beijou minha testa e por fim, pude sair do quarto.

[...]

Meus olhos ardiam quando as portas do elevador se abriram. Caminhei apressada e para minha surpresa, Edward já estava vindo em minha direção e parecia tenso. O abracei com o Maximo de força que tinha e fiquei feliz por sentir seu abraço apertado também. Era disso que eu precisava. De sua completa presença.

"Está tudo bem?" Perguntou passando as mãos em meu cabelo.

"Agora está."

"Bella..." Ele se afastou para olhar em meus olhos e eu lamentei não conseguir fingir. "O que foi?"

"Eu só... só estava com muita saudade."

Ele não pareceu acreditar, contudo acabou deixando seus questionamentos de lado. Sorriu e me beijou, fez carinho em meu cabelo, em meu rosto e eu finalmente relaxei. Ele passou o braço por minha cintura novamente e comentou que tinha uma surpresa para mim enquanto caminhávamos pelo hall de entrada do hotel.

Estranhei a Mercedes estar de volta, mas ele explicou que tinha colocado o Volvo na revisão. O seu modelo não era o do ano, então alguns cuidados eram precisos. Ele voltou a alugar a Mercedes e prometeu que só seria assim por mais alguns dias.

Alguns dias.

Tentei relaxar quando ele abriu a porta para mim e esperou que eu sentasse para fechá-la. Sempre gentil, ele também pediu que eu escolhesse um cd. Não queria ter que pensar muito, então peguei um de Norah Jones e coloquei-o para tocar. Pegamos algum trânsito na avenida próxima ao hotel, porém o que estava me incomodando verdadeiramente era o silencio. Não estava sendo capaz de comentar nada, e Edward não foi rude ou me pressionou. Estava claro que ele queria que eu falasse alguma coisa. Seu olhar dizia isso, o carinho que ele estava fazendo em minha mão dizia isso. Ele chegou a abrir e fechar a boca várias vezes, como se quisesse dizer algo, mas simplesmente não conseguia.

Não o culpava.

Eu também fiz isso várias vezes, mas sabia que no momento que começasse a falar, arruinaria nossa noite. Eu ia chorar, ia mostrar o quão boba sou e isso também poderia arruinar com as _nossas chances._Tinha certeza de que ele não precisava de alguém frágil demais, mas sim alguém forte. Não tinha como saber se eu conseguiria ser assim um dia, mas neste momento não conseguiria passar essa imagem.

Uma nova música começou a tocar e eu prestei atenção, pois ela mais parecia dizer exatamente como eu estava me sentindo.

_Your eyes seek conclusion in all this confusion of mine_

_Though you and I both know it's only the warm glow of wine_

_That's got you to feeling this way, but I don't care,_

_I want you to stay_

_and hold me and tell me you'll be here to love me today_

Mal percebi quando o carro parou. Edward deu a volta e abriu a porta para mim. Ele estava sorridente e pegou em minhas mãos para me ajudar a andar. Tentei sorrir, no entanto, sabia que não estava conseguindo dar o meu melhor naquele momento. Bastou olhar em seus olhos para que o que sentia borbulhar dentro do meu peito tomasse conta de todo o meu corpo.

Ele me abraçou com força mais uma vez e ficamos ali por algum tempo e aos poucos fui me sentindo melhor.

"Quer conversar?"

"Não agora."

"Tudo bem." Continuou me abraçando. "Mas agora eu quero que você deixe qualquer preocupação de lado. Eu realmente espero que você goste de sua surpresa."

"Surpresa?"

"Não percebeu?" Perguntou divertido. "Nós não estamos na festa ainda."

"Oh."

Olhei ao meu redor e notei que estávamos em sua casa. Ainda do lado de fora, próximos ao jardim da frente, mas em sua casa. Apenas uma luz estava acesa, o que não permitia que eu visse o suficiente, mas me deixasse ainda mais curiosa. Sorri animada com sua surpresa.

"Vai me mostrar a sua casa?"

"A surpresa não é exatamente essa." Sorriu. "Mas sim, sua boba. Vou mostrar a minha casa para você."

Caminhamos abraçados até a porta da frente. Sorri animada com a possibilidade de conhecer um pouco mais sobre ele.

"Damas primeiro." Avisou depois de abrir a porta.

Meu queixo caiu assim que ele ligou a luz. O Hall de entrada era todo em madeira escura e as paredes brancas. Passamos por uma pesada porta de madeira e vidro que dava para um corredor com uma escada.

"O cheiro de tinta te incomoda?" Perguntou parecendo envergonhado. "A casa esteve fechada por tantos anos... eu pedi para que pintassem tudo novamente. Do que sobrou, vem sendo arrumado."

"É tudo lindo."

Comentei quando ele me guiou para a sala, ao nosso lado direito. Uma enorme mesa de madeira para oito pessoas. Duas cadeiras acolchoadas chamaram minha atenção, pois estavam nas pontas. Será que os pais deles costumavam se sentar tão separados? Existia uma extensão dessa sala, que dava para outra. Caminhei com curiosidade e percebi que a sala só tinha alguns sofás e um móvel embutido que estava vazio.

"Sala de estar." Se apressou a avisar. "Aqui, todas as noites, mesmo sem convidados, nós costumávamos conversar sobre as noticias do dia ou ouvir música antes do jantar ficar pronto. Era um momento nosso."

Ele tocou na ponta do sofá maior e eu imaginei que ele pudesse estar tendo muitas lembranças que talvez não fossem agradáveis.

"Você falou convidados?" Tentei não deixar ele pensar no que não deveria.

"Ah, meus pais tinham muitos amigos." Suspirou. "O suficiente para que ainda tivessem alguma consideração por eles até hoje e me ajudassem com algumas coisas." Sorriu ainda envergonhado. "Minha mãe adorava dar festas, fazer jantares... meu pai detestava sair, mas adorava receber."

"Faz sentido. A casa parece enorme."

"E é." Ele riu. "Minha família é grande." Não estava contente em me confirmar isso. "Meus avós, que construíram esta casa, sonhavam que ela fosse unida. Bem, nós éramos..."

Queria poder dizer alguma coisa, mas o quê?

"A minha é pequena." Engoli seco para continuar a falar. "Meu pai e minha mãe se separaram quando eu ainda era pequena, ambos são filhos únicos... Minha mãe se mudou, então eu e meu pai moramos em cidades diferentes e quase não nos falamos."

"E Phill?" Perguntou curioso enquanto se aproximava.

"Ah. O casamento dele com minha mãe foi comemorado com um total de vinte e cinto pessoas." Não tive como não rir. "Contando com o Juiz."

"Discretos?"

"Não. Phill também é filho único, e os pais dele já..."

"Ah." Fez uma careta. "Acho que o entendo. Também não tenho certeza se gostaria de algo muito grande."

"Você... você chegou a ser noivo." Minhas mãos descansaram em seu peito. "Você não a amava?"

"Ah Bella..." Suas mãos cobriram as minhas. "Não é tão simples assim..."

Ele me levou para caminhar pela casa enquanto me contava um pouco sobre sua relação com a ex. É claro que ele não me deu muitos detalhes, mas foi sincero explicando que algumas pessoas confundem paixão com amor, e agora _mais do que nunca_ele entendia isso. O namoro começou por uma obrigação e teve um tempo em que ele se sentiu apaixonado por ela, embora com o tempo, viu que isso não era suficiente. Quando tentou se afastar foi um choque para todos, então, cansado, apenas resolveu continuar para ver até onde iriam. Segundo o que ele explicou, o tempo passou a ponto dele mal perceber e um pedido para que se casassem logo chegou, mesmo que ele não quisesse isso. Nunca quis, ao menos, segundo ele, não com ela. E foi assim que ele entendeu que amor não era uma possibilidade para os dois, mas muitas pessoas não pareciam entender. E esta era uma das confusões de sua vida. Um dos capítulos que ele estava feliz em deixar para trás.

Antes mesmo que eu pudesse me questionar se ele poderia me amar ou não, fui surpreendida por ouvir mais uma vez que eu era especial, que eu fui à melhor coisa que já tinha acontecido na sua vida. Fiquei tão emocionada... ele beijou minha testa, me abraçou e continuou falando coisas bonitas para mim. Sobre como eu tinha me tornado tão importante para ele, sobre como eu não precisava sentir medo de ficarmos afastados. Meu coração quase falhou, minhas pernas tremeram.

Continuamos caminhando pela casa e ele me mostrou um quarto. O quarto que eu poderia dormir, caso eu ficasse aqui com ele. Não existia nenhum tom de piada quando ele me falou isso. Mesmo parecendo sem graça ele me confirmou que estaria se sentindo melhor se dormíssemos em quartos separados. Ele não queria adiantar as coisas entre nós e não queria que eu me sentisse desconfortável. Segundo explicou, esta também era uma maneira de mostrar que mesmo quando minha mãe fosse embora, que eu teria um lugar para ficar até que eu estivesse completamente confortável para estar com ele.

Será que ele não estava pronto para dividir uma cama com alguém?

Ou seria apenas comigo?

Talvez fosse apenas algo da minha cabeça. Caminhei pelo pequeno quarto e sorri vendo as flores em cima da cama com lençóis brancos e a colcha em um lindo tom de areia. O arranjo parecia com os três quadros pendurados em cima da cabeceira.

"São lindos."

"Minha mãe que os pintou." Avisou enquanto se aproximava. "Era algo que ela adorava fazer quando tinha tempo livre."

"Combinam com as flores." Sentei na cama e peguei o arranjo com cuidado. "Tão lindas. Quais são?"

Edward se abaixou ficando na altura de meus joelhos. Ele pegou em uma das minhas mãos e sorriu.

"Lisianthus e cravos."

"São lindas." Sorriu e beijou minha mão. "Obrigada."

"Minha mãe e minhas tias sempre gostaram de flores. Amanhã..." Respirou fundo. "Ou outro dia eu posso te mostrar o jardim. Ele ainda não está cem por cento, mas um dia pode voltar a ficar bonito."

"Sua mãe tinha um jardim aqui? O da frente?".

Ele riu. "Espere até eu poder te mostrar fotos de nosso quintal." Se levantou e continuou falando. "Ou a antiga estufa que agora está fechada."

"Estufa?"

"Chicago é fria." Me ajudou a levantar. "Porém, a estufa era uma forma de garantir que as flores ficassem saudáveis."

"Nunca pensei muito nessas coisas." Admiti deixando as flores na cama.

"Na biblioteca tem vários diários de minha mãe." Saímos do quarto. "Nada realmente pessoal, mas algo que imagino que ela ia amar dividir com você." Passou a mão por meu rosto e fez carinho em minha bochecha. Senti-me envergonhada. "Apenas sobre flores."

"Ok." Fechei os olhos e aproveitei o seu carinho.

Sempre tão bom.

"Vem." Ele continuou me puxando pelo piso térreo da casa. "Agora eu preciso te mostrar a minha surpresa."

"Mas você já me mostrou."

"Não ainda." Riu e continuou me puxando pelos corredores ainda confusos para mim.

Entramos em uma cozinha muito aconchegante. Edward ligou as luzes de fora e eu pude ver um jardim e depois achei engraçado o fato de ter uma escada no meio dela. Ele explicou que ela dava para a antiga sala de TV que no momento não tinha nada.

Puxou uma cadeira dourada e pesada para mim e eu me sentei. A mesa tinha um tampo de vidro bonito, muito bem cortado.

"Você está tão linda hoje." Segurou minhas mãos com força. "Eu tenho que tirar uma foto sua e colar no dicionário, bem ao lado da palavra perfeição." Senti eu rosto pegar fogo. "Feche os olhos."

Concordei rindo. Fechei os olhos e ouvi ele se mover na cozinha. Barulho de porta de geladeira, de pratos. De coisas sendo colocadas em cima da mesa. Eu estava rindo, mas não sabia o que estava acontecendo de verdade.

O barulho de um isqueiro me fez me lembrar de algumas cenas românticas de filmes.

Será que ele estava acendendo velas?

"Pode abrir os olhos _Bella mia."_

No primeiro momento fiquei sem ar. Ele nunca tinha me chamado assim. E aquilo... aquilo foi tão lindo... logo depois saltei da minha cadeira para abraçá-lo e beijá-lo. Ele riu com minha reação, mas foi recíproco. Ele me deu vários beijos e me abraçou com força parecendo tão feliz quanto eu por sua surpresa ter dado certo.

Nosso jantar foi uma salada fria com camarão. Ele não tinha feito, tinha pedido no restaurante que ele quase me levou para almoçar outro dia.

Minha vontade era de dizer a ele que se ele fizesse sanduiche para o jantar eu já estaria satisfeita. Era só estar com ele. Mas ele preparou tudo muito bem para nós dois. Vinho, água, a salada, luz de velas, e o jardim ao fundo. Tudo estava perfeito e não tão simples como ele insistia em dizer.

Quando terminamos insisti para ajudar com a louça, mas ele avisou que tinha contratado uma pessoa para isso. Ela não viria sempre, mas a pouca louça não ia fazer mal algum.

Ele me abraçou e em algum momento qualquer se afastou de mim, olhando sempre nos meus olhos. Nunca ia cansar de olhar em seus olhos verdes, cheios de nuances douradas. Ele parecia emocionado e prestes a me dizer algo, seu celular tocou.

Sorri de nervoso enquanto ele confirmava que estava indo para a festa.

Festa!

Nem mesmo me lembrava dela!

"Se você não quiser ir, tudo bem." Avisou logo depois de guardar o celular no bolso. "Não tem problema, de verdade."

"Eu quero ir." Avisei , me sentindo animada. "Desde que você não saia do meu lado."

"Nunca."

[...]

A UCHICAGO não era tão distante assim da casa de Edward. Bem, já estava perto de dar meia noite, então não tinha como pegar trânsito, imaginei. O tempo tinha passado de maneira que nem tinha percebido. Por mim ele não precisava ser tão rápido, mas eu fiz exatamente como Edward pediu: deixei qualquer preocupação de lado e me deixei levar.

A festa de sua fraternidade era bem menos hostil do que imaginava. A palavra fraternidade só me fazia lembrar filmes imbecis onde homens bebiam até cair e pessoas transavam em qualquer parte da grande casa. Os possíveis moradores do momento estavam usando suas camisas com o seu símbolo e servindo a turma de Edward que tinha trazido suas namoradas e suas esposas.

Bem, a maioria deles sim.

Foi reconfortante ser apresentada como sua namorada e ser bem recebida por todos eles. Ninguém pareceu estranhar a minha idade e se estranhou, não falou nada.

Apesar disso, algumas coisas pareciam como nos filmes estava acontecendo. Várias pessoas dançavam no meio da sala, a música estava alta e quase todos tinham copos enormes e verdes em suas mãos. Muita bebida estava ocupando o balcão da cozinha e eu tenho certeza de que ter visto um casal subindo as escadas. Abracei Edward com força e ele sorriu, beijou o topo da minha cabeça e sussurrou como eu estava linda.

E aquilo se repetiu várias vezes. Ele conseguiu um pouco de refrigerante para nós dois, o que me deixou aliviada. O vinho que tomamos no jantar era muito doce, e de forma alguma eu gostaria de ficar alterada. Apenas queria ter ele ao meu lado por todo o tempo e estar bem para curtir cada segundo.

Passamos a noite toda caminhando por entre as tantas pessoas que pareciam encher ainda mais a casa e cumprimentá-las. Era contagiante ter tanta gente animada por perto. Em alguns momentos eu até tentava me mover, mas nunca conseguia. Para quem fez Balé por tanto tempo, eu não passava de um pedaço de madeira, de tão dura que era. Também nos beijamos muito. Em algum momento qualquer, ele beijou a minha orelha e eu me encolhi, muito mais por reflexo do que realmente por dor.

A música animada demais deu espaço para algumas músicas mais lentas. Não era fã de country, mas escutar algumas delas abraçada a Edward era delicioso.

"Quer dançar?" Ele me olhou completamente esperançoso, mas tudo o que pude fazer foi baixar a cabeça. "Bella?"

"Eu... não sei dançar." Aquilo o fez me encher de beijos.

"Dançar não é tão difícil assim." Ele me deu o seu melhor sorriso, olhou nos meus olhos fazendo com que eu me derretesse."Vem…" fez carinho em minha bochecha. "Me deixa te ensinar."

Ele passou um das mãos por minha cintura e logo depois eu senti o seu braço me apertando forte contra o corpo dele. Eu senti uma ligeira tontura e ele sorriu passando o nariz por minha bochecha. Eu estava completamente deslumbrada novamente.

"Ok…" Me deixei levar por seus movimentos leves demais. Arrisquei passar os braços em volta de seu pescoço e ele me deu um beijo leve. Apenas sorri mais e olhei em seus olhos verdes e incríveis.

Era difícil acreditar que estes três dias estavam sendo como uma realidade para mim. Mesmo sentindo seu corpo colado no meu, seu cheiro tóxico, seu gosto maravilhoso que ainda estava impregnado em meus lábios, seu rosto colado com o meu, sua respiração quente em minha bochecha…

"Viu como é fácil?" Ele rodopiou comigo e eu me senti como se estivesse flutuando. Meu cabelo balançou e de repente minhas pernas não estavam mais tão firmes. "Me deixe te guiar, Bella…"

Fechei os olhos me deixando ser levada por tantas sensações maravilhosas e diferentes como nunca tinha experimentado.

"Está tudo bem?"

"Humhum…"

"Suas orelhas estão doendo?" Ele pareceu preocupado, mesmo nunca parando de dançar.

"Nem um pouco." E não era mais uma mentira. "Está sendo tudo perfeito…" Tudo mágico, completei mentalmente. "Eu adoro…" meu rosto pegou fogo. "eu adoro tudo o que você me ensina."

Ele sorriu, seus olhos estavam ainda mais intensos, mas brilhantes _daquela maneira._

"Ainda tem tanto que eu quero te ensinar minha linda e doce Bella…" Meu coração acelerou freneticamente quando senti que ele estava chegando mais próximo a minha orelha. "Ainda tem tanto o que te ensinar, te guiar…" seu hálito pareceu ficar mais quente assim como o ar parecia ter sumido novamente. "Tenho tanto o que te mostrar para te satisfazer…"

E novamente aquela sensação nova foi crescendo em meu peito e aos poucos foi tomando conta de meu corpo. Fechei os olhos e beijei seu pescoço tentando entender o que estava acontecendo comigo.

Ele me rodopiou e eu ri, nervosa, com medo de errar, no entanto tudo foi tão natural... Voltamos a dançar, mas dessa vez não nos escondemos. Ele olhou em meus olhos e eu notei como sua respiração estava ofegante, quase como a minha. O mundo podia ser deixado de lado naquele momento, eu não me importava, nem um pouco.

Quando ele me beijou, eu soube que aquele momento era simplesmente mágico.

E se fosse um sonho, tudo o que eu gostaria é que ninguém jamais me acordasse, pois a minha certeza era uma só: o que estava tomando conta de meu corpo e da minha alma era amor. O amor que eu sentia por Edward.

[...]

As músicas lentas pararam e eu finalmente me situei onde estava.

A festa era barulhenta e eu só conseguia rir e andar pelas pessoas da fraternidade que Edward pertenceu. Ele apontou várias pessoas para que eu soubesse que elas tinham feito parte de sua vida.

Todos estavam tão alegres, tão cheios de energia...

Com Edward ao meu lado, não me sentia inadequada. Eu me sentia parte de seu mundo também.

"Bella.."

"Oi?"

"Eu já disse como você está linda hoje?" Meu rosto pareceu pegar fogo enquanto ele repetia mais uma vez a frase. "Você está tão linda... linda, linda, linda."

Gargalhei envergonhada e ele me puxou pelas pessoas me levando para o jardim da frente, perto de onde seu carro estava estacionado.

"Já é hora de ir?" Ele sorriu e segurou meu rosto com a mão.

"Você quer ir?"

"Eu só quero estar com você."

Ele gargalhou e me segurou pela cintura e me rodopiou, me deixando surpresa e com o coração acelerado. Segurei em seu pescoço antes de ele desequilibrar e cairmos no gramado.

"Eu te amo, Isabella Marie Swan." Ele murmurou, afastando o cabelo do meu rosto. Não consegui dizer nada ainda surpresa com suas palavras. Borboletas fizeram um vendaval em meu estômago.

Não tinha como descrever. Meu coração se encheu de esperanças maiores.

_Ele me ama também!_

"Eu também te amo, Edward" Levei uma de suas mãos até meu peito. "Muito!"

"Não chore, meu amor..." nem sequer havia percebido que já estava chorando. Edward limpou a lágrima que insistiu em escorrer por minha bochecha, sorridente. "Eu te amo. Eu te amo, eu te amo!" Ele beijou meus olhos, a ponta do meu nariz e depois meus lábios antes de nos levantar. "Eu quero que o mundo saiba Bella."

Ele me puxou até sua Mercedes preta e subiu no capô dela.

"Edward!"

"Não Bella.. Eu quero que todos escutem" Ele me fez rir até chegar até o teto do carro e ficar em pé. "Eu quero que o mundo saiba que eu encontrei a mulher da minha vida."

Fiquei surpresa com o que ele estava fazendo, mas assim que ele se equilibrou eu engoli seco.

"Atenção pessoal! Eu tenho uma notícia muito importante para dar!"

Algumas pessoas foram se aproximando, mas diferente de outros momentos não me senti pequena ou nervosa. Eu estava extasiada, emocionada, ansiosa...

"Eu quero que todos vocês saibam que eu encontrei a mulher da minha vida."

Alguns gritos, assobios e palmas me deixaram envergonhada então me aproximei mais do carro onde Edward fez sinal para que eu segurasse a sua mão e eu o fiz.

"Conheçam Isabella, ou Bella, como apresentei a alguns de você esta noite." Cumprimentos, mais palmas, mais gritos. Eu não sabia o que fazer além de rir de tamanho nervosismo. "Ela é a minha namorada, mas não apenas isso. É o amor da minha existência e se depender de mim..." Ele olhou bem em meus olhos. "... Se depender de mim, meu amor. Não vai demorar muito para que você se torne a minha esposa."

**Escutar o seu coração é sempre o melhor caminho, embora isto não signifique **

**que é o mais simples.**

**(Autor desconhecido) **


	11. Ato I CenaX Como fogo e pólvora

**Primeiro, vamos a proposta:** Quando completarmos 400 comentários na fic, vou liberar um extra em terceira pessoa ou em pov "desconhecido" que vocês vão acabar identificando enquanto fazem a leitura. Este extra vai ser sobre o Edward ou sua família. Conseguimos 400 comentários? Posto o extra. E depois? tem mais? Sim! A cada 200 novos comentários eu posto mais um extra. Ou seja, começaremos com 400, depois outro será postando quando conseguirmos 600... e por aí vai

Várias outras coisinhas sobre a fic estão no blog da mesma: http*:*/volfic.*blogspot.*com/

Mais um cap! Talvez um dos mais esperados por vocês, então... eu espero de verdade que possam curtir tudo o que vem com ele. Por algumas reviews posso dizer abertamente que algumas de vocês estão indo pelo caminho certo, e como já disse, o que está por vir não é algo tão grande, mas também não é algo tão pequeno. Sei que vocês estão curiosas sobre Edward, mas não se preocupem, vocês ainda vão ter mais um gostinho da vida dele.

Ok?

Preparadas?

Hehehehe... simbora!

Boa leitura e não esqueçam de deixar reviews! Elas valem um preview!

* * *

**Capa ****d o****cap:** HTTP*:*/senta.*la/*6qzd

**Look ****de ****Bella:** http*:*/senta.*la/*6r02

**Cas a****de ****Edward:** HTTP*:*/senta.*la/*6r06

**Detalhes ****do s****quartos:** HTTP*:*/senta.*la/*6r08

**Música ****do ****cap:** Lady Antebellum – Can't take my eyes off you

_...como __fogo __e __pólvora__  
__Que __num __beijo __se __consomem._

**William Shakespeare**

* * *

Não tinha certeza de como tudo tinha acontecido, mas logo eu estava no colo de Edward. Senti seus lábios nos meus enquanto algumas pessoas gritavam. Passei meus braços ao redor de seu pescoço apenas por precaução e entre uma grande salva de palmas, senti algo nos molhar. Tentei proteger o meu rosto, porém o dele ficou completamente molhado. Quando pararam, beijei sua bochecha e ri, sentindo o gosto de algo que me lembrava champanhe.

Eu estava tão emocionada...

Ele me colocou no chão e eu vi que meu vestido estava um pouco encharcado, assim como o próprio Edward, que acabou levando mais um banho por todos os seus amigos. Foi engraçado e eu fui abraçada por um monte de pessoas diferentes que estavam me desejando toda a felicidade do mundo sem nem mesmo me conhecer.

Não tenho certeza de quando ou como, mas em algum momento eu já estava dentro da casa, contudo, não demorou muito para que Edward nos tirasse de lá e me levasse para o seu carro para que pudéssemos ir embora.

Ele me pegou no colo novamente quando saímos do carro, e só percebi que estávamos em sua casa quando ele me colocou no chão ao lado da grande escada que dava para o primeiro andar. Não que eu me importasse com isso. Ele sumiu e de repente apareceu de novo com a minha bolsa que teve que ficar no chão, pois assim que ele se aproximou, o beijei novamente.

Ele me pegou no colo de novo, mas dessa vez de uma forma diferente. Eu tinha passado as pernas por sua cintura e meus braços por seu pescoço. Ele me segurou com força por minha cintura e com a outra mão acariciou minha nuca e meu cabelo.

Mesmo quando paramos de nos beijar, aquela vontade estava ali. Ele me olhou nos olhos o tempo todo, respirou tão ofegante quanto eu. Quando nos beijamos outra vez, senti seu coração batendo tão rápido quanto o meu. Aquilo me deixou tão mais empolgada, que não pude me conter. O bom é que todas as vezes que eu falava que eu o amava, ele também respondia de volta, com as mesmas palavras.

Senti ele se abaixar e notei que ele tinha pegado a minha bolsa antes de começar a caminhar pelas escadas.

_É agora. _

_Sim, sim, sim! _

_Esta noite, eu vou fazer amor com Edward. _

Passamos por um longo corredor e ele abriu uma porta, depois outra e me apoiou em algo frio. Quando ele ascendeu a luz, reconheci que estávamos em um banheiro. Era absolutamente lindo, completamente branco. Eu estava sentada em uma das pias, o que me fez rir. Apoiei-me com força para não cair e observei o cômodo com mais calma.

Tudo era exatamente como eu gostaria que um banheiro fosse. Ter uma banheira obviamente era um sinal de luxo, mas a combinação entre os tons de branco e marfim mostravam a delicadeza de quem tinha planejado aquilo tudo.

Edward saiu do box ainda vestido, porém um pouco mais molhado. O vapor começou a tomar conta do banheiro e ele veio ate onde eu estava. Beijamos-nos novamente, dessa vez foi mais calmo, mas tão cheio de amor quanto antes. Mesmo meu vestido estando um pouco levantado, dificultou para que ele se aproximasse mais. Não tive muito tempo para lamentar, pois ele quebrou o beijo e se ajoelhou na minha frente para tirar meus sapatos, se certificando de dar um beijo em cada uma de minhas pernas. Senti meu corpo inteiro tremer quando ele se levantou. Seu olhar era... de tirar o ar.

Me erguendo em seu colo novamente, ele nos levou para o chuveiro.

Não podia acreditar que estávamos dentro daquele box. Ele puxou minha mão e a colocou embaixo da água para ter certeza de que a temperatura estava agradável para mim. Sorri acenando positivamente antes de ele nos molhar. Ainda nos beijamos por algum tempo até que as roupas fossem sumindo. Fiquei nervosa quando ele me ajudou a tirar o sutiã, no entanto, percebendo meu embaraço, ele aprofundou o beijo ainda mais. Não muito depois, Edward se ajoelhou de novo e beijou minha barriga enquanto tirava a minha calcinha.

Fechei os olhos, e me permiti sentir seu toque por todo o meu corpo.

_Suave. _

_Cheio de carinho. _

Quando abri os olhos ele estava sorrindo para mim e o fato de estar nua na sua frente não importava mais.

E claro que eu nunca tinha tomado banho com ninguém e o mais próximo de algo do tipo tinha sido uma ducha de água mineral no barco do seu primo, onde estávamos usando as roupas de banho e no deck, onde todos podiam nos ver se passassem por perto.

Agora era um momento diferente. Eu podia sentir seu corpo completamente prensado no meu e não tinha vergonha nenhuma disso. Ficamos cobertos por uma espuma que parecia cheirar a mel e eu compreendi de verdade o que significava fazer amor. Nós estávamos fazendo amor a cada momento que a esponja passava no corpo um do outro. Eu descobri lugares novos que gostava de ser tocada e descobri mais sobre... sobre o seu corpo. Lavamos os nossos cabelos juntos, sorrimos, nos beijamos, nos abraçamos. Apreciamos um a companhia do outro.

Eu não sabia explicar o quão feliz estava.

Ele me ajudou a me secar e me encheu de beijos depois que esfreguei a toalha no rosto.

Sempre tão carinhoso...

Ele colocou uma toalha na cintura e me beijou delicadamente antes de se afastar.

"Sua bolsa está ali." Apontou para a parte de trás da porta, onde ela estava pendurada. "Não demore."

E com mais um beijo ele se despediu me deixando sozinha.

Respirei fundo e limpei um dos espelhos. Engoli seco ao me ver com o cabelo ainda molhado e procurei um secador, mas obviamente, não havia nenhum ali. Abri minha bolsa e vi que no meu celular tinham duas novas mensagens da minha mãe. Não li nenhuma, apenas mandei uma nova avisando que não dormiria no hotel.

_Eu não dormiria no hotel. _

_Eu dormiria com Edward. _

Comprovar este fato me fez sentir frio. Fechei os olhos, respirei fundo e apertei a pia com as duas mãos. Contei até três então resolvi seguir em frente.

Com minha escova, arrumei o meu cabelo e depois enrolei a toalha nele. Seria a melhor maneira de secá-lo, já que não tinha alternativa. Tirei um estojo onde estavam minhas coisas e puxei a camisola de dentro da bolsa. Eu tinha um hidratante do meu perfume que nunca tinha usado antes. Deixei-o de lado e retirei as etiquetas de toda a minha roupa nova. Vesti a calcinha, o sutiã e corei ao me ver em roupas de baixo tão transparentes. Eram peças bonitas, porém mostravam muito mais do que as minhas outras.

Balancei a cabeça tentando não pensar nisso e vesti a camisola. Ponderei muito se também deveria colocar a liga que era para usar em minha perna e na dúvida a coloquei. A camisola era curta, mas mesmo assim conseguia cobri-la. Passei um pouco de perfume nos meus pulsos e tirei a toalha do cabelo, tentando secá-lo mais um pouco. Desistindo de lidar com ele, fui até o box tirar nossas roupas, mas elas não estavam mais lá.

Quando Edward teria as tirado de lá? E como foi que eu não percebi?

Respirei fundo, penteei o cabelo novamente e passei um pouco do batom que trouxe. Tirei o excesso com um pouco de papel, como minha mãe tinha me ensinado e me olhei mais uma vez antes de jogar tudo na bolsa de novo. Ainda olhei o creme mais uma vez, mas enfim resolvi passá-lo apenas em minhas mãos. Coloquei a toalha no suporte e logo depois olhei para a porta do banheiro. A tranca mais parecia ter algo que me desse um choque, já que todas as vezes que eu ia tocar nela para abrir a porta, minha mão não conseguia completar o trajeto.

Respirei fundo e finalmente a abri. Engoli seco quando dei se cara para Edward usando apenas uma calça moletom verde, de costas para mim.

Suas costas...

Tão lindas, tão... grandes.

Deus.

Eu estava diante de uma de suas obras primas e não conseguia me mover de onde eu estava.

"Você acha que precisa de mais do que dois travesseiros para dormir? Não tenho certeza se os que coloquei no quarto de hospedes são bons o suficiente..." Comentou enquanto colocava fronha em um deles. "Bella?"

Quando ele finalmente se virou, seus olhos caíram por todo o meu corpo e eu senti o meu coração acelerado demais, senti minhas mãos ficarem suadas.

_Talvez... _

_Talvez __ainda __não __fosse __a __minha __hora..._

Entretanto, Edward caminhou em minha direção de tal maneira que me senti tímida de novo.

_Era como se eu fosse de comer. _

Suas mãos apertaram minha cintura de maneira carinhosa e eu senti meu corpo pegar fogo novamente só se olhar em seus olhos. E então ele me beijou. Cheio de desejo, cheio de amor, me mostrando como me desejava e me permitiu que eu também demonstrasse o mesmo; desejo, amor...

Aquele beijo mudou tudo.

Sentia-me mais segura do que nunca.

Outra vez ele me pegou no colo, embora logo em seguida, ele me deitou na cama e ficou ali, ajoelhado, me olhando, passando as mãos pelo meu corpo. Não me importava a maneira faminta com que Edward me olhava. Ele não estava sendo rude, mas sim mostrando o quão grande era a sua vontade de estar comigo. Minha mão ainda tremia um pouco quando toquei seu peito. Nos beijamos novamente, novamente e novamente.

"Linda, tão linda..."

Fiquei com cada parte de meu corpo arrepiada.

Cada carinho, todas as sensações. Seus lábios queimavam contra minha pele. Eu gemia ouvindo ele gemer, ele grunhia me ouvindo arfar. Observei como ele tirou minha camisola. Como foi carinhoso todo o tempo e não deixou que eu me sentisse vulgar por estar vestida para ele. Cada novo toque, cada novo beijo fazia com que eu me sentisse ainda mais segura e certa de que este era o momento certo.

Continuei deitada depois que ele tirou o meu sutiã e minha calcinha. Não existia vergonha, apenas amor. Senti meu corpo vibrar quando ele tirou a liga da minha perna, cheio de cuidado. Quase como se pudesse me quebrar a qualquer momento.

"E desde então, sou porque tu és, e desde então és, sou e somos... E por amor serei...serás...seremos." _Pablo __Neruda__ – _Completei mentalmente.

"Eu te amo, Edward." Fechei os olhos para evitar que as lagrimas surgissem, mas foi praticamente impossível.

"Eu também te amo, Bella."

E quando eu abri os olhos, observei um homem igualmente emocionado.

Segurei seu rosto e o puxei para mim, o que fez com que ele me beijasse com suavidade. Podia sentir seu corpo completamente nu e colado ao meu, o que me deixava cada vez mais ansiosa, embora com seu beijo, fui ficando calma novamente.

Ele me puxou para o seu colo e a principio não entendi, mas logo em seguida fiquei completamente derretida. Suas mãos por meu corpo, me fazendo sentir tantas coisas diferentes ao mesmo tempo. Eu não estava confusa, estava borbulhando. Literalmente. Com um cuidado que eu já conhecia, ele me acariciou. Ele estava colocando a minha necessidade em primeiro lugar e isso me deixou um pouco mais tocada, como se fosse possível.

Sentir tudo o que ele era capaz de fazer com suas mãos, com seus dedos... Não existiam palavras para explicar como ele conseguia fazer com que eu alcançasse as alturas de maneira tão extrema.

Ele me deitou novamente, mas nunca parou. Com uma das mãos apertei seu braço, com a outra puxei os lençóis com força, tudo começou a escurecer e eu gemi alto, muito mais alto do que gostaria quando senti que ele tinha substituído seus dedos por seus lábios.

Era tudo tão bom.

Tão gostoso...

Eu podia sentir ele por toda parte de meu corpo.

Eu estava sendo levada a beirada da pequena morte pelo homem que amo.

Existia possibilidade de um momento mais lindo que esse?

Quando a razão pareceu escapar de mim, meus dedos encontraram seu cabelo e quanto mais eu sentia tudo o que ele estava fazendo, mais louca eu ficava.

Mais alto eu ia, mais perto da beirada eu chegava...

"Hmm... Edward!"

Pensei que fosse ficar louca quando senti seus dedos novamente.

_Oh meu Deus!_

_Ele vai me matar! _

_Oh _

_Oh Oh! _

"_Edward!"_

Tudo ficou turvo, mas mesmo assim eu ainda podia sentir todos os beijos que ele estava dando em minha barriga.

Abri os olhos quando ele beijou o meu queixo e me derreti ainda mais quando seus olhos verdes encontraram os meus.

"Tem... tem certeza?"

Apenas assenti.

"Nós..."

O interrompi.

"Isso." Pisquei algumas vezes, sorri e me esforcei para não estar tão sem ar quando voltasse a falar. "Nós."

Ele sorriu e me beijou. De inicio não tive certeza se isso era correto, mas apenas segui meus instintos e abandonei meus medos.

_Seu nariz fez carinho no meu e eu sorri. _

_Estava feliz em tê-lo ao meu lado. _

_Estava feliz em ser sua namorada._

_Estava feliz por estar me entregando ao homem que amo. _

_Estava feliz por saber que ele também me amava._

_Como teria espaço para o medo? _

_Nunca. _

Teve consciência de que dificilmente sentiria algo além de um pouco de dor, mas não importava. Isso não significava nada junto de tudo o que eu estava sentindo nesse momento. Este era um momento lindo, o momento mais romântico de todos e eu estava cheia de amor. Repleta deste sentimento.

E sentia o amor dele também.

Outra vez meu lado emotivo veio a tona, mas sabia que estava feliz. Feliz como nunca estive e acredito que jamais estaria.

A forma com que ele me observava... parecia pura devoção.

"Shii." Ele limpou meu rosto com vários beijos.

Sorri novamente e o beijei.

Aos poucos as coisas foram acontecendo novamente. Estávamos abraçados quando eu finalmente senti o incomodo. Não era tão ruim assim. Parecia justo, já que eu o teria para todo o sempre sem sentir dor nenhuma novamente.

Eu não conseguia pensar na dor.

Eu só conseguia me ater ao fato de como agora eu era uma mulher. A cada novo movimento certeiro, eu ia tendo mais e mais certeza disso e o melhor é que eu sabia que eu tinha me tornado a _sua__mulher._

Ele sussurrou algumas coisas que nem sempre faziam sentido e quando percebi que podia me deixar levar, apenas relaxei. Edward sorriu e me beijou, o que me deixou com ainda mais vontade de senti-lo por completo, de ter certeza de como eu era sua.

Sua respiração ficou diferente, assim como seus movimentos. Aos poucos fui sentindo ser levada para aquela mesma sensação maravilhosa novamente. O abracei com o máximo de força que tinha para ser surpreendida por algo ainda mais poderoso do que tinha sido algum tempo atrás.

O significado de _nós_tinha sido concretizado em minha mente.

_Nós nos amamos._

_Nós fizemos amor._

_Nós alcançamos o limite juntos. _

"Nós." Sussurrei quase sem força e ele sorriu antes de me dar vários beijos.

"Nós." Me abraçou com força. "Nós, meu amor."

"Hmmm." Bocejei e pude jurar que estava ouvindo os passarinhos do lado de fora.

"Vamos dormir." Avisou _saindo __de __mim,_para minha total tristeza. "Vem cá."

E assim que eu deitei a cabeça em seu peito tudo ficou sereno e meus olhos foram ficando mais e mais pesados. Edward ainda beijou o topo da minha cabeça e murmurou algo que eu não sabia o que era, mas sorri mesmo assim.

Eu só precisava dormir um pouquinho.

Apenas um pouquinho para poder me manter acordada no cruel dia de amanhã...

* * *

**O valor das coisas não está no tempo que elas duram, mas na intensidade com que acontecem. Por isso existem momentos inesquecíveis, coisas inexplicáveis e pessoas incomparáveis.**

**Fernando****Sabino**


	12. Extra I

**Com vocês o primeiro extra. O próximo? Quando a fic completar 600 reviews! **

**Boa leitura! ;)**

* * *

Rasguei o envelope com força e raiva.

"Ele não tem este direito!" Piniquei ainda mais o papel. "Não pode fazer as coisas dessa maneira!"

Puxei as fotos e vi vermelho.

Uma mulher estranha abriu a porta da casa.

Eu até imaginei que pudesse ser a empregada, mas dava para notar algo de diferente. Bem no dedo anelar dela.

Várias outras fotos. Ela caminhou pelo gramado e foi até a frente da casa, pegando as chaves do atendente.

Na outra foto já era noite, mas eu podia ver que era ela dentro do carro. Giana lhe entregou algo.

Não precisava ver mais nenhuma foto dos dois.

Nenhuma.

"O que é isso?" Emmett me perguntou assim que eu joguei as fotos em cima da mesa. "Puta merda! Ele está com outra."

"Que não deve passar dos 21." Grunhi. "Ele não tem esse direito."

"Ah, qual é." Emmett pediu. "_Papai_pediu para nós o deixássemos em paz."

"Oh, claro." Cruzei os braços. "Vamos todos deixar com que ele saia por aí, gaste dinheiro e dê um anel enorme para uma desconhecida..."

"Vai ver ele já estava com ela antes." Sussurrou. "Você lembra como ele foi embora?"

"E lembro bem que Jasper o ajudou. Ingrato."

"_Papai_pediu para não arrumar confusão." Ele passou a mão na testa e concluiu. "É melhor deixar Edward em paz."

"Não vou." Grunhi abrindo a gaveta de minha mesa. "Basta isso aqui e ele vai voltar na mesma hora."

"Você prometeu." Seu tom trocou para uma ameaça. "Não acredito que realmente vão fazer isso com ele."

"Este é um assunto que só diz respeito às mulheres da família." Coloquei tudo dentro de um novo envelope. "Ou você está comigo, ou você está contra mim, Emmett."

"Nunca, amor."

E quando ele se encolheu, tive certeza de que sabia como tratar um homem e deixá-lo na linha.

Esta era a tradição das Cullen desde o acidente. Um homem deve ser um provedor de sua família, mas deve ser sempre lembrado a quem está ligado. Nós temos a última palavra.

Nós temos regras que devem ser respeitadas e Edward foi contra isso.

Mas porque agora?

Com que direito? Ele ajudou a construir tudo o que temos. Tanya não seria passada para trás depois de tanto tempo e justamente neste momento...

Não.

"O que está fazendo, amor?"

"Umas comprinhas online."

"Compras? De que?" afastei-o da tela do computador. "Amor..."

"Ainda está com aquele cartão do Edward com você?"

"Não." Ele se encolheu e com isso ganhou minha total atenção. "Ele.. ele desativou o cartão."

"O QUÊ?"

"Desativou, bloqueou, cancelou... várias palavras podem ser usadas."

Minha raiva só se multiplicou. Mas no lugar de estourar, como sempre acontecia, respirei fundo e liguei para a única pessoa que realmente poderia me ajudar agora.

"Alô?"

"Mamãe, nós temos um problema."

"Como assim?"

"Edward realmente tem outra." Comentei irritada. "Mas me escute, ele vai voltar de todo jeito, ou então..."

* * *

**Confusas? Ou tudo ficou mais claro agora? Devo correr? Até quinta! Mas antes...**

**Deixem uma review para eu saber a reação de vocês!**


	13. Ato I CenaXI Quase adulta

**Wow! Vocês são maravilhosas! Primeiramente obrigada por tantas reviews, de verdade. Com 600 reviews teremos sim, outro extra. São pedacinhos do que não podemos ver já que estamos vendo a fic apenas pelo ponto de vista de Bella. **

**OBRIGADA! **

**E obrigada e obrigada! Mas vamos que vamos! Ainda falta um pouco para que o Ato I acabe...**

* * *

**Capa****do****cap:**HTTP*:*/senta.*la/*77dy

**Bella:**http*:*/senta.*la/*77dw

**Música****do****cap:**Arcade Fire – Ready to start

* * *

_Será preciso coragem para fazer o que vou fazer: dizer. E me arriscar à enorme surpresa que sentirei com a pobreza da coisa dita. Mal a direi, e terei que acrescentar: não é isso, não é isso! Mas é preciso também não ter medo do ridículo, eu sempre preferi o menos ao mais por medo também do ridículo: é que há também o dilaceramento do pudor. _

_Adio a hora de me falar. Por medo?  
E porque também não tenho uma palavra a dizer._

**Clarice Lispector**

* * *

Acordar não tinha sido difícil. Querer que Edward percebesse que eu já estava acordada, sim. Sentir o calor do seu corpo colado ao meu, seus beijos por meu pescoço, o aperto de seu braço em minha cintura. Nós dois tão perfeitamente bem e juntos embaixo da colcha. Não tinha certeza de quando ou como ele ligou um ar condicionado, mas eu sabia que a ponta do meu nariz estava fria. Não existia razão para sair de lá.

"Bom dia." Meu coração acelerou e senti vontade de rir.

Ele sabia que eu estava acordada.

Enquanto estava rindo, Edward me virou e me puxou mais para perto dele, o que eu adorei. Meu rosto ficou bem na curva de seu pescoço e eu pude sentir o seu cheiro maravilhoso. Beijei a sua pele que estava quente e amei a sensação de tê-lo tão próximo a mim. Depois de se mover um pouco, ouvi o barulho que deveria ser do ar condicionado sendo desligado. Em seguida ele me abraçou com força e me deu vários e vários beijos novamente. Colo, ombros, pescoço e finalmente minha boca. Ainda ficamos nos beijando, nos tocando e nos abraçando por bastante tempo.

É claro que eu estava um pouco envergonhada, mas depois de um tempo eu me deixei levar, igual como na noite anterior.

"Eu te amo." Me beijou na ponta do nariz. "Eu te amo."

Grunhi e o abracei com força por entre tantas camadas de tecido. Ele me beijou novamente e tomamos o nosso tempo novamente. Já sem ar, precisei quebrar o beijo e o fiz rindo. Eu estava tão feliz como não era capaz de imaginar que estaria. Ainda me sentia extremamente cheia de amor.

"Esta noite foi uma das melhores da minha vida." Mais um beijo. "Eu te amo tanto, Bella. Tanto."

"Eu também te amo." Senti ele puxando a colcha e notei que ainda estava envolvida em um lençol fino, o que me fez rir outra vez. "Eu nem mesmo percebi."

"Eu cuidei de você." Ele colocou minha franja para trás da minha orelha. "Como você se sente?"

"Não sei." Me encolhi um pouco. "Talvez um pouco cansada." Bocejei.

"Já são quase dez da manhã." Anunciou preguiçosamente quando pegou o celular.

"Oh." Me levantei da cama puxando o lençol comigo. "Acho que devo ver se minha mãe me ligou."

Quando caminhei senti minhas pernas ardendo. Eu estava completamente dolorida e meus pés estavam pesados e doíam demais. Agora eu sabia o que minha mãe sentia quando usava sapatos bonitos e altos durante muito tempo. Minha bolsa ainda estava pendurada na parte de trás da porta do banheiro e assim que entrei, me perguntei se deveria checar a minha aparência primeiro. _Talvez depois. _Então peguei meu celular dentro da bolsa onde havia três ligações e duas mensagens. A primeira tinha sido enviada às sete e meia da manhã.

Mande noticias querida. Beijos. 

Isabella Marie Swan! Atenda já este celular ou me mande uma sms antes que eu fique louca.

Bem, a segunda tinha sido apenas há alguns minutos, então me apressei com a resposta.

Está tudo bem. Acabei de acordar. 

Respirei fundo e guardei o celular na bolsa antes de pegar minha necesserie novamente. Era a hora de encarar que tipo de bagunça eu tinha me transformado e quase chorei ao ver o meu cabelo. _Edward tinha me visto assim. _Lavei o rosto e escovei os dentes enquanto pensava no que fazer com o molho de palha que tinha tomado conta do meu cabelo. Peguei minha escova e o desembaracei logo depois de optar por uma trança de lado. Sabia que tinha uma liga em minha bolsa e assim que comecei a trabalhar com as três mechas fiquei me lembrando da noite anterior.

Aquilo realmente tinha acontecido.

Nós dois...

Nem consegui olhar para o meu reflexo no espelho. Tinha certeza que estava corada, por meu rosto pegou fogo.

_Ele tinha me amado por inteiro. _

_Eu era sua de corpo e alma. _

Fui me sentar na beirada da banheira para terminar de arrumar o meu cabelo e continuei sorrindo como uma boba. _Sou uma garota extremamente sortura. _Flores, declarações, surpresas... Quantas meninas têm a mesma sorte que eu? E tudo em tão pouco tempo. Meu coração acelerou ainda mais quando ouvi batidas na porta do banheiro.

"Bella?"

"Eu já vou."

"Está tudo bem?"

"Sim." Respondi envergonhada com sua preocupação. "Já vou."

Cheirei-me e certifiquei de que não estava fedendo. Nunca tinha passado por isso antes, então... Qualquer precaução era mínima. Acabei fazendo um coque lateral na minha cabeça e entrei no chuveiro. Era melhor me certificar que nada desse errado então tomei um banho rápido. O peso do que tinha acontecido na noite anterior tomou conta do meu corpo quando a água quente entrou em contato com minha pele. Meus músculos doloridos relaxaram e eu achei estranho sentir um leve ardor em uma parte especifica de meu corpo. Tentei vasculhar em minha mente se alguma garota já tinha comentado algo do tipo, ou se eu tinha lido algo em alguma revista feminina qualquer e felizmente lembrei-me de uma conversa estranha que tinha escutado no banheiro do ginásio uma vez.

Brenda era o tipo de garota que chamava atenção de todos. Líder de torcida, popular, linda e com um bronzeado de deixar qualquer um louco para ir à praia. Ela tinha contado em voz alta que tinha pedido a sua virgindade minutos atrás na sala de ginástica dos jogadores e estava desesperada com medo de alguém ter visto algo, embora o que mais estava deixando ela louca era o sangue. Não me lembro muito além dela reclamando que ardeu, assim que entrou no banho.

Eu tinha sido maldosa achando que ela já devia ter pego alguma doença ou tinha algum problema feminino por lá. Suas amigas trataram de me expulsar de lá assim que eu me vesti e tudo o que eu vi do lado de fora, quando passei pelo meio da quadra, era o treinador gritando com o namorado dela.

Provavelmente eles foram pegos. E vai ver foi por isso que eles não puderam fazer as provas finais na semana seguinte e nem foram ao baile.

_Deus, me perdoe por ter sido tão maldosa e ter pensado mal dela no ano passado. _

Talvez eu pudesse me considerar alguém afortunada, lembrando do exemplo dela. O namoro deles não durou o tempo o suficiente para atravessar o verão. A primeira vez dela foi na academia do colégio e apesar de entender como nossos hormônios podem nos levar a loucura, eu tinha que agradecer a Edward por minha primeira vez ter sido _perfeita. _

Enxuguei-me e fiquei revivendo os momentos da noite passada em minha mente e sorri mais uma vez. Soltei a minha trança e arrumei minha toalha. Peguei o lençol do chão e respirei fundo antes de abrir a porta do banheiro. Edward estava saindo de outra parte do quarto que eu nem tinha notado que existia antes. Ele ficou tenso e colocou as mãos nos bolsos de sua calça de moletom antes de sorrir e vir em minha direção. Meu coração falou por alguns segundos, no entanto o seu sorriso me mostrou que estava tudo bem. Ele ainda não vestia uma camisa e seu cabelo estava uma grande bagunça formidável. Suas mãos quentes e macias tocaram o meu rosto e ele beijou minha testa antes de olhar em meus olhos.

"Está tudo bem?"

"Sim." Senti meu rosto pegar fogo e olhei para o chão.

"Bella." Beijou a ponta do meu nariz. "Por favor, minha linda, olhe para mim."

Pisquei algumas vezes para me ajustar a beleza dos olhos dele.

"Está tudo bem mesmo?" Perguntou totalmente preocupado. "Ah Bella..."

"Está tudo bem." Fiz carinho em suas mãos. "De verdade. Eu só... precisava de alguns momentos. Só isso, de verdade."

"Vem cá." Me guiou até a cama, onde nos sentamos. "Eu fiquei um pouco preocupado por ter ido longe demais... ter te assustado."

"Não." Garanti pegando nas mãos dele. "Foi à noite mais linda da minha vida."

Ele sorriu, parecendo aliviado e extremamente feliz. Suas covinhas ficaram evidentes e quando ele voltou a me olhar, seus olhos mostravam como ele estava realmente emocionado. Mal notei quando caímos na cama e ele estava me beijando novamente. Fiquei completamente arrepiada, mas pude sentir como ele estava cheio de amor. Não existia sensualidade ou até mesmo uma demonstração de tesão muito clara enquanto ele dava vários beijos por meu rosto, pescoço e colo. Ele estava sendo carinhoso, _encantadoramente carinhoso. _

"Não vou mentir." Comentou ainda em cima de mim, com cuidado para não fazer peso em meu corpo. "Esta noite foi muito importante para mim também. Eu te amo tanto Bella... e poder mostrar isso a você de mais uma maneira foi muito bom. Sou um homem tão sortudo." Seu polegar traçou meu queixo. "Eu te quero tanto..."

Minhas mãos estavam em seu peito e obviamente eu pude sentir como o seu coração estava acelerado. Aquilo enviou uma onda de amor e desejo tão grandes que não pude me conter. Minhas mãos subiram e foram até o seu pescoço e puxei para um beijo. Minha real vontade era de repetir tudo o que aconteceu ontem à noite e dessa vez, quem sabe, ser capaz de me entregar totalmente ao prazer de tê-lo comigo, dentro de mim, me completando com seu corpo e sua alma.

Era tão fácil me lembrar dele recitando Neruda para mim novamente. Eu podia sentir como ele estava próximo, se deixando levar pelo momento. Tanto quanto eu. No entanto, beijo se tornou mais lento e depois ficamos nos dando beijos e mais beijos estalados, sorrindo, apreciando um ao outro.

"Eu tive medo." Assumiu depois de algum tempo.

"Medo?"

"Quando você começou a demorar no banheiro..." Fechou os olhos e respirou fundo. "Fiquei em pânico. Foi estranho, até mesmo difícil não imaginar que você estivesse arrependida ou envergonhada."

"Envergonhada?" Sorri, me sentindo bem assim. "Um pouco, talvez. Mas arrependida? Nunca!"

"Eu te amo." Ele me beijou e fez carinho em meu rosto. "Muito." Beijo. "Muito." Beijo. "Muito mesmo." Mais um beijo e então se levantou. "E mesmo que minha vontade seja de te trancar aqui, temos que tomar café."

"Hmmm." Só então percebi como estava com fome. "É verdade. Soa bem."

"Sua mãe falou algo?"

"Hm, não. Eu avisei a ela que tinha acordado e estava bem."

"Vou tomar um banho." Avisou enquanto me observava com olhos famintos. "Mas a sua roupa já está no closet. Eu tentei passar, mas nem com maquina à seco sou bom nisso."

"Ok." Comentei rindo.

Edward deixou a minha bolsa do lado de fora do quarto e só então eu pude ver como ele era. Duas cores tomavam conta do lugar: creme e um marrom bem escuro. Parecia um quarto extremamente formal, mas que dividia bem os traços de duas pessoas diferentes, mas que ainda assim se completavam. O carpete era fofo e estava limpo. O móvel da cama, que também tinha cabeceiras, ficava um pouco afastado da parede e do lado que julguei como de Edward, pois tinha sido o lado que ele havia dormido, tinha uma escrivaninha embutida. Eu sabia que aquelas portas de madeira não parecia ser o closet, embora ele tivesse apontado a direção do cômodo para mim. A curiosidade era grande, mas a necessidade de caminhar por todas as partes do quarto me chamava mais atenção.

Caminhei ate o closet e tenho certeza de que fiquei boquiaberta. Era enorme, quem sabe um pouco maior que o meu quarto na casa de minha mãe. Eram enormes paredes repletas de armários que estavam vazios. O meu vestido estava pendurado em uma das portas que estavam abertas e logo que pude conferir, Edward tinha colocado algumas de suas roupas ali, mas não eram muitas. Todos os armários tinham elegantes portas de vidro. Era tudo branco, exceto o chão, que tinha um formidável piso de madeira. Tudo estava limpo, listrado, recém pintado. Uma gaveta estava entreaberta e não consegui conter o riso vendo que era a gaveta de cuecas de Edward, que por sinal parecia um homem muito organizado. Queria bisbilhotar mais, então me virei e observei tudo o que pude enquanto vestia minha calcinha e meu sutiã novamente. Estavam limpos, o cheiro do amaciante era extremante marcante. Lavanda, pelo que percebi, e talvez o toque de alguma outra coisa.

Coloquei o vestido e guardei o cabide no armário de Edward. Procurei um espelho e o achei assim que abri uma porta corrediça - ou pelo menos era o que parecia para mim. Ele estava em uma penteadeira que era linda, mesmo estando embutida entre os armários. Ela tinha espaço para acoplarem-se luzes, então talvez fosse uma penteadeira de uma estrela e não de uma princesa. A mãe de Edward deveria ser uma mulher muito vaidosa. Antes mesmo de vasculhar mais, algo me chamou atenção. Pastas, documentos e uma caixa enorme que estava entreaberta me chamou atenção. Não era uma simples caixa, era um enorme porta -jóias. Meu queixo caiu quando eu vi quantos estojos estavam ali. Escrito em dourado contra o couro da parte de dentro da caixa tinha o nome da mãe de Edward.

_Elizabeth Masen_

_Adorável esposa e maravilhosa mãe_

Arfei e tentando não parecer uma total intrusa desviei o olhar. Um talão de cheques, dois bolos de dinheiro vivo em uma quantia que parecia ser ridiculamente alta. Algumas moedas em um canto, uma máquina de calcular... Tinha tanta coisa ali que me senti zonza. Uma escritura, pelo que podia perceber, e mais outros documentos que tive que deixar de lado, já que ouvi a porta do banheiro se abrir. Não queria parecer uma intrometida na vida dele, então tentei terminar de subir o zíper de meu vestido, uma missão que só vou concluída quando ele me ajudou.

"O que acha?" Perguntou enquanto passava uma toalha menor no cabelo.

"É tudo magnífico."

"Minha mãe era arquiteta e decoradora." Ele sorriu e começou a se vestir. Tentei manter meus olhos sempre na altura de seu rosto. "Quero mudar algumas coisas no quarto e vou contar com você para isso."

"Vai?" Sorri.

"Claro que sim." Ele me beijou e depois pegou uma camisa pólo para vestir. "Meu pai era formal demais para um quarto um pouco mais elaborado, então quando ele pode reformar a suíte master para ele e minha mãe, optaram por deixar assim. Até chegarem em um acordo brigaram bastante." Ele riu. "Eu gostaria de algo mais vivo, embora na mesma linha de cores suaves que minha mãe sempre seguiu. "

"Tudo muito elegante."

"Não tenho muito que oferecer para o café da manhã." Avisou parecendo envergonhado demais por isso.

"Podemos comer em outro lugar." Sugeri. "Eu só gostaria de ir até o hotel e trocar de roupa."

"Podemos pegar algo em um drive thru." Sorriu. "Um café ou um chocolate quente apenas para enganar o estômago."

"Parece uma boa idéia." Afirmei o abraçando. "Não parece?"

"Sim." O beijei.

Seu celular tocou e ele pediu licença para voltar para o quarto. O segui e o ouvi agradecendo extremamente feliz, avisando que ia transferir o dinheiro assim que possível. E depois de agradecer mais e mais vezes ele veio até onde eu estava, me abraçou com força e me rodou pelo quarto, rindo.

"Minha nossa!" gritei rindo e logo depois ele me colocou no chão. "O que foi?"

"Antes que eu conte a você sobre isso..." Ele pareceu alarmado, então correu até o banheiro onde vi, mesmo que pouco ele tirar algo do bolso da outra calça e colocar no bolso de sua calça jeans. "Me desculpe por isso." Ele lambeu os lábios e sorriu. "Faz parte de algo grande que não vem ao caso agora e..."

"Edward?"

"Só estou ansioso, amor." Me beijou. "Eu te amo tanto Bella. Tanto..."

Mais um longo beijo então ele me olhou nos olhos, extremamente animado.

"Consegui algo inacreditável, mas antes você tem que me responder uma pergunta muito importante."

Lá estavam os braços dele me envolvendo novamente. Quentes e familiares, extremamente aconchegantes.

"Qual?"

"Quais são os seus planos para hoje?"

E foi daquela forma que meus pés alcançaram o chão da realidade e eu caí em prantos nos braços de Edward.

Era a hora de ir embora e eu não estava pronta para isso.

[...]

Meu nariz estava vermelho e meus olhos ainda estavam inchados. Edward também estava parecido comigo, mas mesmo assim continuava lindo. Ficamos próximos e distantes ao mesmo tempo. Ele também tinha chorado e ficado triste. _O que iríamos fazer? Como eu resolveria esta situação? O verão não estava nem perto de acabar... _Cada vez que eu pensava sobre qualquer uma dessas coisas meu coração ficava ainda mais apertado.

Deus, por favor.

O silêncio não incomodou tanto quando ele, usando seus óculos escuros, nos dirigia de volta em direção ao hotel. Sua mão sempre estava em contato com a minha, exceto quando ele precisava passar a marcha, mas mesmo assim, ele aprecia um pouco distante. Observei ele morder a parte interna da bochecha e suspirar pesadamente várias e várias vezes. Não era algo que estava me fazendo bem.

Chegamos ao hotel e ele me ajudou a sair do carro. Ele me abraçou com força e caminhamos até o elevador e depois seguimos até o meu quarto. Edward ficou sentando em minha cama, sempre digitando diversas vezes em seu celular enquanto eu arrumava as coisas. Cheia de pesar, mas arrumava. Separei um short e uma blusa antes de entrar no banheiro e tomar um novo banho com calma. O meu objetivo era lavar o meu cabelo e quem sabe poder deixá-lo decente, o que pareceu demorar demais.

Assim que saí do banho ouvi Edward conversando com alguém, possivelmente estava em seu celular. Eu sabia que ele teria que voltar a trabalhar logo mais, embora não imaginava que ele fosse estar tão ocupado em pleno domingo. Sequei o meu cabelo e me vesti com calma, me certificando de ter guardado tudo em minha necesserie. Respirei fundo e me olhei com calma. Ainda parecia muito abatida, então dei o meu melhor tentando usar as coisas de maquiagem que minha mãe tinha me dado.

Não acertando fazer nada, lavei o rosto novamente.

Assim que saí do banheiro encontrei minha mãe e Edward, sentados um do lado do outro e rindo, enquanto ele tomava um café e ela baixava o seu copo de suco na pequena mesa do quarto.

"Surpresa!" Ela sorriu parecendo animada. Abraçamos-nos e eu olhei para Edward, procurando por algum traço de constrangimento em seu rosto. Tudo o que eu encontrei foi um sorriso tímido. "Café da manhã para você." Avisou me puxando até a pequena mesa.

"Pedi algo para nós." Edward assumiu colocando um pouco de suco em um outro copo. "Então sua mãe chegou e estávamos conversando sobre o treino de hoje. E sobre a festa de ontem."

Ela me olhou e sorriu de uma maneira estranha. _Ela sabia, era obvio. _Será que eu não poderia passar algum momento apenas com Edward? E mesmo que ela estivesse sabendo, isso não significava que eu poderia estar tão à vontade com ela, como se nada tivesse acontecido. Não era tão simples assim. Edward talvez tenha notado que eu estava um pouco estranha, então comentou sobre a festa que fomos ontem. Sorri me lembrando da linda declaração que ele tinha feito. Logo após ele terminar de contar como dançamos e nos divertimos Renée me arrastou para a total amargura: ela queria que eu fosse até o treino de Phill. A única coisa boa é que ela tinha convidado Edward para ir até lá também.

[...]

Nem todo o estacionamento do estádio estava liberado. Por causa da hora, eu e minha mãe descemos bem na entrada que estava aberta e Edward garantiu que logo mais nos encontraria. Tinha sido bom estar com os dois durante o rápido café da manhã e o caminho até o estádio, que Edward sabia onde ficava. Não pegamos trânsito, então mais cedo do que eu gostaria já estávamos lá.

"Vamos lá, querida." Ela me abraçou enquanto caminhávamos. "Você não pode ficar triste assim."

"Como não?" Parei onde estava. "Mãe..."

Pela primeira vez notei ela ficar impaciente.

_Nada bom. _

"Bella, confie mais no que você quer." Balançou a cabeça. "O que você acha de me contar um pouco mais sobre ontem?"

"Bem..." Meu rosto pegou fogo e eu comecei a contar tudo a ela.

_Ou quase tudo. _

Contei que tinha conhecido a casa de Edward, e que ele tinha me feito a surpresa do jantar. Contei que na festa eu me senti muito bem e até tive que fingir que estava dançando na frente dela, apenas para ela acreditar no que eu estava falando. Ela perguntou se eu tinha bebido e não consegui mentir, mas ela pareceu satisfeita por ter sido tão pouco. Ficamos sentadas numa parte próxima ao banco dos reservas e de longe vi quando Edward entrou e procurou um lugar para se sentar. Escorei-me na grade e acenei para ele, que igualmente acenou para mim fazendo com que eu me sentisse completa novamente.

Renée já estava mais relaxada de novo e riu com a minha reação abobalhada e voltamos a conversar por algum tempo. Quando ela começou a tentar me pressionar sobre mais detalhes da minha noite, fomos salvas por Phill que terminou a sua primeira bateria e veio nos cumprimentar. Ele me observou de uma maneira diferente quando me viu rir e procurou por Edward que estava sentado um pouco distante de nós.

Antes mesmo que eu pudesse perguntar se poderia me juntar a ele, fomos interrompidos pelo tal do Alejandro. Sorri envergonhada quando ele se apresentou e realmente, ele era bem bonito, como minha mãe já tinha avisado anteriormente. _Não era o meu tipo de homem, agora tinha mais certeza do que nunca, porém era bonito. _Phill foi cumprimentar Edward e senti uma pontinha de raiva por não poder fazer o mesmo, no entanto fiquei quieta, tentando conversar com o pobre que estava sendo muito atencioso comigo. Nós tínhamos algo em comum sim, o amor pela literatura, mas ele confessou que deveria largar seus planos como ser professor por algum tempo. Ele só conseguiu uma bolsa por saber jogar bem, e estava próximo de terminar a universidade, e nenhum pouco disposto de deixar uma oportunidade como essa de lado.

Eu o entendia. Sendo jovem, seu salário ainda seria maior que o de Phill. Quando ele estava começando a me contar como eu iria adorar as festas da faculdade, caso eu fosse para UCHICAGO, senti mãos por minha cintura. O cheiro maravilhoso de Edward tomou conta de mim e eu adorei quando ele beijou o topo da minha cabeça. Senti-me extremamente orgulhosa de poder fazer o mesmo que ele já tinha feito outras vezes.

"Alejandro, este é Edward, o meu namorado."

Edward não parecia ter gostando muito de apertar a mão dele, mas logo tudo pareceu ser resolvido quando gritaram por ele e Alejandro voltou até o campo. Abracei seu corpo com força e ele sorriu. Phill foi chamado também, e a última partida iniciaria logo mais. Fomos nos sentar perto de onde estava antes e no caminho eu tive que ignorar a minha mãe que falou em voz alta que estava usando a sua nova calcinha da sorte.

Prendi o meu cabelo em um rabo de cavalo e tentei entender as regras daquele jogo novamente. Parecia impossível para alguém como eu, contudo deveria tentar, já que realmente desejava que Phill pudesse ser contratado. Mudar-me para Chicago não parecia algo tão certo como agora. Tudo o que eu realmente gostaria era de ter a chance de não ficar longe de Edward. De ajudá-lo a construir sua vida na cidade que ele tanto amava. De não permitir que ele se sentisse sozinho. Eu queria fazer parte de seu futuro.

Como se não tivesse percebido, logo ele e minha mãe estavam de pé, aplaudindo alguma jogada. Eu estava feliz que Edward não só entendesse o jogo, mas estivesse elogiando o desempenho de Phill e estivesse se dando tão bem com minha mãe. Será que Charlie o aceitaria tão bem assim?

O jogo acabou e depois de algum tempo fomos para um bar perto do estádio, para a comemoração final. Os jogadores oficiais do time também estavam lá e eu acabei ganhando uma camisa original. Tinha ficado grande, mas Edward me ajudou dando um nó na parte de trás dela. Achei estranho, mas ele garantiu que eu continuava linda. Tentei levá-lo para uma parte menos movimentada do bar para que pudéssemos ficar mais tempo a sós. A maneira como eu gostaria de beijá-lo não parecia educada. Eu já estava morrendo de saudade, mas podia contar com seu bom-senso para me segurar um pouco.

A música ficou alta e ele até me tirou para dançar, o que foi engraçado. Eu não estava bem arrumada como ontem, mas ele tentou fazer com que eu me soltasse na pista do lugar o que foi muito divertido. Minha mãe e Phill acenaram para nós, ambos extremamente sorridentes e Edward fez um sinal para eles. O que eles estavam aprontando?

Não demorou muito para que se extinguir a idéia de continuar animada.

Era a hora de ir.

"Então, Edward." Phill comentou segurando seu copo de cerveja. "Já contou a Bella as boas novas?"

"Ainda não." Beijou minha bochecha. "Pronta ,amor?"

"Pronta?" Estranhei e os três riram.

"Digamos que eu e Phill tivemos algum tempo para ter uma boa conversa sobre você." Me senti ainda mais envergonhada. Ainda detesto ser o foco de qualquer coisa.

"Bella, você é quase adulta. Apenas legalmente, é claro." Phill pegou uma de minhas mãos. "Confiamos em você. E exatamente como eu comentei que você merecia que fosse feito... Vai poder ficar para o Show de Arcade Fire."

"Mas eu não consegui ingressos." Lamentei e Edward ficou de frente para mim.

"É aí que você se engana."

_Um par de ingressos para o show do Arcade Fire. _

_Edward estava segurando um par de ingressos para o show do Arcade Fire. _

Joguei-me em cima dele e o abracei com muita força, completamente emocionada que ele tenha conseguido os ingressos. Isso nos dava mais três dias.

_Mais quatro dias. _

"E você vai voltar apenas no final de semana que vem." Minha mãe comentou quando eu a abracei, extremamente emocionada. "Mais uma semana em Chicago. Edward nos prometeu que vai cuidar de você."

"Oh meu Deus!" Gritei, extremamente eufórica.

Era muito mais do que eu realmente imaginava que conseguiria.

_Mais uma semana com Edward? Ir ao show do Arcade Fire com ele? _

_.DEUS!_

"Só tem uma condição." Phill avisou parecendo muito sério.

"Qualquer uma." Estava disposta até a encontrar um emprego temporário para pagar por minhas despesas se fosse preciso.

"Você vai ter que ficar no hotel." Avisou sério. "Nada de bancar a mocinha esperta. Eu vou te ligar todos os dias."

"Claro." Concordei enquanto segurava as mãos de Edward com força. "Isso era o de menos."

E mais tarde, quando deixamos os dois no aeroporto e nos despedimos de maneira rápida – mas não menos emocionada., voltamos para o hotel. Edward me contou que queria que eu estivesse linda para que fossemos jantar. Ele teve de fazer alguns arranjos, pois pretendia poder jantar com Renée e Phill também, mas pediu que eu não me importasse, apenas que eu curtisse o momento, pois ele ia cuidar de tudo por nós. Na porta do quarto ele me pegou no colo antes de entrarmos e quando ele me beijou tive certeza de que não seria uma mocinha esperta.

Mas a mais feliz de todas.

**Aquele que nada espera da vida, goza como uma surpresa o que ela lhe pode dar.**

**Condessa Diane**


	14. Extra II

**Vocês estão empenhadas mesmo enh? Estou amando ver isso! Vocês não sabem como me deixam empolgada! Eu e a Aline Lins, minha beta ficamos eufóricas! Hehehehe Quando ela me deu a noticia eu estava em aula e nossa! Foi emocionante! **

**Bem, com vocês o segundo extra. Espero que gostem!**

* * *

Ainda era difícil de acreditar no que tinha acontecido. Todos ainda estavam de luto, mesmo que já tivesse se passado cerca de dois meses desde o acidente.

A sala de reuniões estava relativamente cheia, uma vez que nem todos da família estavam ali. O advogado entrou com seu assistente e fez com que o lugar não parecesse mais tão familiar para Edward.

Mesmo sabendo como o seu pai amava cada canto do grande escritório de advocacia que era sócio, neste momento ele não conseguia ver nada de bom naquele lugar. Se seu pai não estava ali, nada mais fazia sentido.

Carlisle respirou fundo.

A partir de agora ele havia se transformado no patriarca da família e sendo assim, sabia que ia se tornar o pai de todos os seus sobrinhos. Como única figura paterna que tinha sobrado ao clã, também contava com Esmé, sua esposa, e a outra mulher mais velha que tinha sobrevivido, Heidi, sua cunhada.

Será que ele daria conta?

"Bem." O advogado começou. "O testamento do Sr Masen é bem claro, e como a Sra Masen também estava de acordo..."

"Nos diga." Esmé suplicou. "Qual é a nossa situação?"

"Edward não vai ter acesso a nenhuma das contas até completar dezoito anos." Explicou.

"Então nós vamos administrar os bens dele?" Esmé perguntou pretensiosamente.

"Não." O advogado explicou. "Sr Masen explicou detalhadamente esta questão. Ele terá direito à dez por cento do valor total quando completar dezoito e o restante apenas quando se formar."

A sala ficou em silêncio.

"Edward, filho." Jenks observou o garoto esgotado. "Isso é para você." Disse, empurrando uma pequena pasta.

E nela tinha todos os documentos necessários. Edward não estava preocupado com isso agora. Sabendo que ele não ia prestar atenção em todos os detalhes, Rosalie tomou-a e entregou para sua mãe.

Esmé descobriu que Edward jamais poderia vender a casa de sua família. Ela estava validada em cerca de três milhões por causa da estrutura construída, a localização e o terreno total. A cabana em Forks estava no nome dele, assim como os três luxuosos carros e outros imóveis pela cidade.

"E a empresa?" Perguntou como quem não queria nada.

"Ele não pode vender agora." Apontou para o papel. "Só quando estiver formado."

"Certo." Resmungou.

"E como vamos ficar?" Heidi perguntou. "Bem, o meu marido também tinha fundos."

"Sim." Jenks balbuciou, abrindo outra pasta. "Assim como o Sr Brandon já tinha um testamento aqui. Mas todos são praticamente os mesmos e..."

E a reunião continuou. Aro foi o único jovem que fez perguntas e mais perguntas. Prestes a completar dezoito anos, traçou seu plano: ele não ficaria com sua família e então logo se tornaria responsável por Edward também, que era pouco mais de três anos mais novo do que ele.

Os dois poderiam ficar em Chicago.

Dinheiro jamais seria problema.

A soma do que tinha sido deixado para ambos não era pequena e estava longe de ser modesta.

Carlisle era um médico que vivia de maneira simples em Seattle com sua família. Abrigar todos significava um plano B. Uma casa maior e enquanto dependessem de sua renda, a casa teria que ser em um lugar muito pequeno.

Forks, a minúscula cidade em que seu falecido cunhado tinha um chalé de inverno, parecia um bom lugar. Mas a casa demoraria meses até ficar pronta e ele precisaria de algum dinheiro para organizar isso.

As Denali tinham herdado apenas oitocentos mil. Para alguns não seria pouco dinheiro, mas se comparado aos outros primos sim. Os Brandon herdaram cerca de um milhão, contando com os carros e imóveis e Aro uma quantia significativa de dois milhões e meio. Todo o seu patrimônio ainda não estava totalmente calculado.

Para Edward , os números que lhe foram passados não importavam. Todo o império que seu pai tinha conseguido construir tinha um total de doze milhões. Empresas, carros, imóveis, ações, até mesmo parte da herança dele e de sua esposa. Tudo agora era de seu filho. Tudo isso agora pertencia a Edward.

Justamente o _afortunado _era mais infeliz dentre todos que ocupavam aquela sala de reuniões.


	15. Extra III

**WHOA! Vcs tão rápidas enh? Mas posso dizer? AMEIIIII! Estou completamente emocionada, embora meio sem tempo. Mas como prometido... mais um extra! Hehehe. Será que vocês vão continuar me surpreendendo dessa maneira? Hmmm? **

**Se preparem! Esse é doce, doce, doce...**

* * *

O silêncio do estacionamento me deixou incerto sobre o momento. Talvez eu devesse fazer isso sozinho. Precisava ser menos dependente de meus parentes, menos dependente de qualquer pessoa que fosse, exceto _dela._

As antigas alianças da minha mãe brilharam em minha mão. Uma era um pouco mais grossa e a outra era mais delicada. E mesmo que os diamantes e a platina estivessem sujos, o brilho ainda estava ali, quase como uma esperança.

Bella me trouxe esperança novamente.

A esperança de que eu posso ser eu mesmo e que um amor jamais vai estar ligado a obrigação de estar com alguém. Eu já a amava e hoje pela manhã, quando Renée me deu a sua benção, sabia que não tinha o que temer. A sua filha era a mulher da minha vida. Mesmo sendo muito nova, eu tinha certeza que ela seria a minha companheira perfeita pelos próximos muitos anos.

De manhã, quando ela contou que ia embora, tudo o que eu pude garantir a ela é que nós não estaríamos separados por mais do que um par de semanas. O meu trabalho exigia que estivesse presente nos finais de semana também. E eu já sabia o que fazer para me mudar para Phoenix, caso fosse necessário.

Outubro, eu tinha lhe prometido.

Se até Outubro Phill não tivesse recebido uma resposta, eu me mudaria para sua cidade.

Estava pronto para construir uma nova vida em Chicago, mas antes ela parecia tão sem graça. Começar do zero nunca é fácil, mas ontem, quando eu levei Bella em casa tudo ficou esclarecido. Ela pertencia a aquele lugar, ela não só me completava, mas tampava cada pequeno buraco existente em minha vida.

Ela merecia aquelas duas alianças.

"Edward?" Aro parou o seu carro próximo ao meu. "Qual é a urgência?"

"Eu sei que você está cansado, mas eu preciso que você quebre um galho para mim."

"Claro." Esfregou o rosto. "Qualquer coisa."

Entreguei as alianças para ele.

"Whoa, Edward!" Pareceu finalmente acordar. "Tem certeza disso?"

"Absoluta." Sorri animado. "Preciso delas limpas para hoje."

"Edward, Edward... Como você pode ter certeza?"- ele provocou.

"Da mesma forma que você teve certeza com Giana." Depois disso ele gargalhou, colocando seus óculos escuros novamente.

"Ok. No final da tarde elas vão estar brilhando mais do que se fossem novas." Ele segurou a aliança de noivado e suspirou. "Você sabe que eu não a conheço tão bem, mas ela te faz tão feliz... Fico alegre por você querer dar a ela algo que foi de titia."

"Minha mãe ia amar Bella." Suspirei.

"Vou procurar os antigos diários dela sobre o jardim também." afirmou, antes de balançar a cabeça. "Agora me deixe ir se não nunca vai conseguir essas belezas limpas ainda hoje."

"Obrigado, Aro."

"Desde que você seja você mesmo e seja feliz... Nada mais importa."


	16. Extra IV

**Vocês tem alguma noção do quão feliz eu estou? Vocês tem? Minha nossa! OBRIGADAAAAA! Uhuuu! *dança***

**Vocês são umas lindas, viu? Obrigada! De verdade! Mas agora eu vou ser abusada: o próximo extra só sai quando a gente completar 1,400 reviews. "Ah Mirela, como vc é abusada!" Talvez eu seja mesmo, viu? Mas acima de tudo eu quero manter a qualidade da fic e de seus extras. Vcs topam esse desafio? Espero que sim! hehe. **

**Bem... aí vai mais um! Espero que gostem! bjs**

* * *

Caminhar pela minha rua em Phoenix era sempre agradável. E Não muito longe de casa, ficava o estúdio de dança e música que foi meu amigo por muito tempo.

Bem.

Quase isso.

Eu podia ouvir os gritos das professoras de balé.

"_Se concentre Isabella!"_

"_Gran-pilé Isabella!"_

"_Respire!"_

"_Repita"_

"_Aqueça melhor na barra."_

"_De novo! Vamos! Vamos! Tenho certeza que você consegue."_

Nunca me trataram mal, apesar disso.

No entanto, nunca ia ter o equilíbrio que as outras garotas da minha turma tinham. Eu também nunca estive pronta para me destacar ou receber muita atenção.

A primeira vez que ia me apresentar, minha mãe apareceu com uma câmera e eu me senti tão constrangida quanto pôde ser possível. Ela ainda achava uma gracinha ficar me procurando no closet de seu quarto quando eu estava nervosa.

Aquela tinha sido apenas a primeira vez.

Podia me lembrar que pouco antes de sair do balé definitivamente, eu tinha conseguido um bom papel para a nossa apresentação de Natal. Na noite que algumas mães foram nos ver ensaiando, elas aplaudiram meus movimentos e eu acabei tropeçando e torcendo o pé.

Senti meu rosto pegar fogo só por lembrar, mas afastei a vergonha quando ouvi o piano.

Lembro que minha mãe optou por me fazer ter aulas de piano logo depois, mas aí sim eu tinha sido um verdadeiro desastre. Não existia possibilidade de ser coordenada para isso. Meus dedos pareciam escorregar pelas teclas no lugar de tocá-las.

Embora tenha que admitir que sempre gostei de ouvir e sentir a música, do que realmente produzi-la. Admirar aqueles que eram sensíveis o suficiente para isso. Talvez, um dia eu pudesse tentar me arriscar novamente, mesmo sabendo que não daria certo.

O que eu gostaria mesmo era de ter alguém que pudesse tocar para mim.

Todas as noites...

Alguém que me encantasse com a sua total delicadeza.

Peguei as sacolas de compras e continuei o meu caminho.

A casa ainda estava vazia, então sabia que minha mãe ainda não tinha chegado. Liguei a TV no som e coloquei um dos meus DVDs favoritos de Balé. A música clássica estava alta e relaxante, o que fez que eu me sentisse em casa.

Era o meu dia de fazer o jantar, o que me deixava bastante aliviada. Renée não era boa nisso e com Phill agora vindo aqui quase todas as noites, me sentia melhor me mantendo ocupada o máximo possível. Sem contar que essa também era minha forma de evitar que eles saíssem da pequena sala e viessem demonstrar carinho bem na minha cozinha.

Era muito constrangedor. Mesmo com quase um ano de relacionamento, eu ainda não estava acostumada com sua constante presença. Ele era muito legal, mas mesmo assim era o namorado da minha mãe e dormia com ela no quarto ao lado do meu.

"Bella?" Ouvi ela me chamar e o som logo depois foi desligado. "Querida?"

"Na cozinha!" Gritei lavando as mãos com pressa.

"Querida, venha cá!" Ela sorriu e eu percebi que Phill também estava lá, pois ele também riu.

Os dois pareciam alegres até demais. Tinham bebido, claro.

"Bella, nós temos um anuncio para fazer."

Oh, oh!

Ela estava grávida?

"Nós vamos nos casar!" Ela deu gritinhos eufóricos e me abraçou.

Pulamos juntas no meio da sala, afinal, Renee tinha me contagiado por completo com sua euforia. E depois de dar os parabéns aos dois, Phill me ajudou a fazer o jantar e tivemos um bom momento em família. Eu estava feliz por ver que minha mãe tinha conseguido encontrar o seu amor, algo que sinceramente parecia extremamente impossível para mim. Eu nunca teria o meu príncipe encantado e sabia disso. Eles se recolheram e eu preferi ficar na sala, já me previnindo de qualquer futuro constrangimento.

Me encolhi no sofá e assisti o DVD novamente.

Talvez fosse a hora de tentar voltar ao balé ou a ter aulas de piano. Qualquer boa ocupação parecia ser bem vinda, já que agora Phill moraria aqui com nós duas...

O único problema é que eu jamais seria tão delicada quanto Luiza Del Rio em seus lindos movimentos. Nem teria o timing perfeito como o de Mimi Perrin na hora em que me sentasse ao piano.

Porém o que eu mais queria, e sem dúvida alguma jamais conseguiria, seria um amor como o do príncipe Siegfried por Odette.

Passional, profundo e verdadeiro...


	17. Ato I CapXII Intenso

**Ué? E hj é dia de ter post em #VoL? Ou Mirela ta ficando doida?**

**Kkkkkkkkk Nenhuma das duas! Bem, eu resolvi postar logo o cap dessa semana pq eu sei como vai ser super puxado para mim. Quinta eu acho que nem vou saber qual é o meu nome de tanta coisa que terei para resolver... lol quero férias das faculs, pq aí eu posso escrever beeemm muito. Bem, é isso. Espero de verdade que gostem desse cap. Pessoalmente eu adorooooo ele! Ehehhehe.**

* * *

**Capa do cap: HTTP*:*/senta.*la/*7giw**

**Música do cap: Sai – My Love**

**Bella: HTTP*:*/senta.*la/*7gir**

* * *

_À DESCOBERTA DO AMOR_

Ensaia um sorriso  
e oferece-o a quem não teve nenhum.  
Agarra um raio de sol  
e desprende-o onde houver noite.  
Descobre uma nascente  
e nela limpa quem vive na lama.  
Toma uma lágrima  
e pousa-a em quem nunca chorou.  
Ganha coragem  
e dá-a a quem não sabe lutar.  
Inventa a vida  
e conta-a a quem nada compreende.  
Enche-te de esperança  
e vive á sua luz.  
Enriquece-te de bondade  
e oferece-a a quem não sabe dar.  
Vive com amor  
e fá-lo conhecer ao Mundo.

**Mahatma Gandhi**

Abri a porta e olhei para o corredor do hotel com muita atenção. Precisava me certificar que ninguém estaria ali quando eu saísse do quarto para poder ver como eu estava de frente para o grande espelho que estava no final do corredor. Virei-me e vi a cama, que estava uma completa bagunça. Quase uma hora atrás Edward estava ali comigo. A minha vontade era de tentar fazer amor com ele de novo, porém ele fez questão que pegássemos leve agora. Conversamos seriamente sobre como eu me sentia, e enquanto nos exploramos com um pouco mais de intensidade, entendi seus motivos. _Sempre tão cuidadoso... _Mas agora que ele não estava aqui comigo era melhor ocupar a minha cama com minhas coisas e não pensar muito no que ficamos fazendo.

Borboletas no estômago, pés frios, mãos suadas...

Eu estava a ansiedade em pessoa só de pensar de como esta noite poderia acabar. E se eu fosse pensar bem, não tinha doído tanto assim. Edward tinha sido muito carinhoso comigo. _Muito. _Agora, só gostaria de aproveitar ainda mais o tempo que eu teria com ele. _Mais uma semana. _Eu ficaria com ele o máximo do tempo que fosse. Faria amor com ele por horas e horas a fio se possível. Era fácil entender o que as pessoas falavam sobre como sexo podia viciar, mas no meu caso era muito mais do que isso. _Agora, eu era a mulher dele. Total e completamente dele. _Nós estávamos fazendo amor, sempre que tocamos um no outro. Algo tão maior que simplesmente _pegar alguém. _

Olhei mais uma vez para o corredor.

Completamente vazio.

_Vai logo. Vai logo. _

Caminhei com pressa e cheguei até o espelho, não tendo total certeza se como eu me vestia parecia ser demais ou se era adequado para o que ele planejava. Minha mãe avisou que embaixo do meu saco de roupas sujas, estava uma outra sacola que tinha os vestidos que ela acabou indo comprar quando estava sem mim. Fiquei feliz e triste ao mesmo tempo, embora como sempre, ela tinha razão no que tinha falado. Um pouco mais de roupas não faria mal.

Ainda mais agora...

Uma semana inteira com Edward?

Parei de rir como uma lunática e prestei atenção em como estava vestida. Não tinha certeza sobre este vestido azul. Ele não parecia ser tão curto quando o experimentei na loja, mas agora, usar-lo com esses saltos, ele era sim, _muito_ curto. Fiquei descalça para ver melhor. O tecido era leve, gostoso e o corte dele permitia que eu usasse um sutiã. Fiquei mais segura assim, já que as duas alças mais pareciam imagens ilustrativas do que realmente seguras.

Minha cintura estava marcada, então parecia mais fina. Meu corpo parecia diferente, como se eu tivesse ganhado novas curvas... ou talvez fosse algo de minha cabeça. Mesmo arrumada, estava faltando algo. Minha maquiagem estava leve, porém sabia que não ia combinar se usasse mais do que estava usando. Apenas um pouco de lápis, blush e batom. O resto eu não sabia nem mesmo como usar. A dúvida continuava. Não sabia exatamente o quê estava faltando, mas sabia que eu precisava de mais alguma coisa.

De repente era o meu cabelo.

Talvez se eu o colocasse um pouco mais de lado...

Ou o prendesse...

Uma trança?

Talvez... quem sabe, se ele tivesse mais volume...

O barulho do elevador me chamou atenção e eu acordei para a vida. Eu estava em um lugar público, não tinha condições de ficar me arrumando ali. Voltei para o quarto e assim que fechei as portas, tirei meus sapatos e fui pegar a bolsa preta e pequena de minha mãe. Provavelmente ela seria mais adequada. A minha bolsa já estava arrumada com tudo o que eu precisava, incluindo a camisola que usei na noite anterior, roupas de baixo, um short e uma blusinha básica, porém arrumada e minhas sapatilhas. Usar o tênis não parecia certo. Eu tenho que parecer uma mulher, não uma menina.

Respirei fundo mais uma, duas, três vezes e ouvi o meu celular, que estava carregando, tocar.

"Edward."

"Quer que eu suba, amor?"

"Não." Respirei fundo. "Eu já estou pronta. Já estou indo."

"Ok."

Desliguei e peguei as bolsas antes de calçar os sapatos. Eu ficava bonita usando-os, no entanto meus pés estavam doendo demais. Este era o preço de ficar bonita? Sofrer? Não existia possibilidade de ficar cem por cento satisfeita com algo que não machucasse.

Se bem que nem era um sacrifício tão grande assim.

Logo eu estaria sentada no carro de Edward e ele me levaria para algum lugar onde eu poderia esquecer que estava sentindo dor. Mandei uma mensagem para minha mãe avisando que estava tudo bem e que já estava com saudade. De quebra, contei que estava saindo para jantar com Edward e que aguardava notícias.

Seria uma longa semana longe de casa. Sempre que eu ficava fora, estava com meu pai, durante alguns dias do verão. Até que eu completasse doze anos eu ia até a sua estranha e pequena cidade, mas desde os treze ele que vinha até Phoenix ou nos encontrávamos em uma praia da Califórnia, onde ficávamos uma semana juntos. Não era um tempo muito produtivo... Geralmente apreciávamos a presença um do outro sem grandes conversas. Nenhum ultrapassava a zona de conforto do outro.

Imaginei como seria este ano.

Eu, ele e Edward.

Não tinha muita certeza de como Charlie iria reagir a ter um genro, embora eu torcesse que tudo ficasse bem. Se Phill tinha conseguido aceitá-lo, Charlie também o faria. Inicialmente, pelo menos, só para não ficar por baixo. Eu sabia que ele ainda amava a minha mãe. Por mais triste que isso fosse, ele ainda tinha sentimentos por ela e não estava pronto para desapontá-la. Não gostava de ter isto como uma vantagem, mas...

O barulho do elevador me despertou e eu caminhei para fora, afastando qualquer possibilidade de problemas com meu pai. _Todos adoravam Edward, com ele não seria diferente. _

No saguão, vi Edward de costas para mim e meu coração disparou. Não tinha sido mais do que um par de horas sem ele, contudo eu sabia que a partir de agora seria assim para sempre. Ele sempre faria o meu coração acelerar, minhas pernas falharem, e o sorriso em meu rosto nunca diminuiria. Com medo de cair, caminhei vagarosamente e o abracei, fazendo com que ele sorrisse e se virasse.

"Você está perfeita." Comentou antes de me dar um beijo. "Como sempre, perfeita."

Meu sorriso em resposta foi ainda maior e deixei que ele me abraçasse com força antes dele pegar minha bolsa e depois passar o braço livre por minha cintura. Sua roupa era formal esta noite. Ele estava usando um terno que o deixava ainda mais lindo e imponente. O tom era um azul mais escuro que o meu vestido, o que me deixou contente: nós estávamos combinando.

O carro ainda estava na frente do hotel e, como sempre, ele abriu a porta do carro para mim. Depois de colocar a minha bolsa maior no banco de trás, ele deu a volta pela parte de trás do veículo, o que foi diferente. Ele parecia um pouco nervoso e assim que entrou, passou a mão no terno de maneira engraçada. Como se estivesse esquecendo algo, talvez a carteira, que estava ali.

"Você está bem?" Perguntei não tendo certeza se deveria interferir, mas ele sorriu e apenas meneou positivamente com a cabeça.

"Pronta?"

"Pronta." Confirmei quando ele pegou em minha mão.

Sabia que bastava apenas estar ao lado dele, que eu sempre estaria pronta.

[...]

Não tinha muita certeza para onde estávamos indo. Apesar de não ter muito trânsito, percorremos muitas ruas novas para mim. A música dentro do carro era lenta, e Edward parecia estar cada vez mais estranho. Ele suspirava, sua mão estava fria e eu podia jurar que ele estava repetindo por vezes e vezes seguidas algo, mesmo que em silêncio. Comecei a rir, por lembrar que eu sempre ficava assim nas manhãs de provas importantes. Ele me viu rindo e sorriu para mim _daquele seu jeito. _Era adorável ver suas covinhas destacadas em seu sorriso torto, mesmo em situações como esta.

Quando paramos na frente de um prédio bonito – apenas para variar, afinal, estávamos em Chicago. – entendi como ele se sentia. Irriquieto. Talvez um pouco ansioso, no entanto o que eu realmente senti é que ele estava bastante nervoso quando beijou minha testa antes de seguirmos para dentro do local.

Ele me guiou pela cintura por todo o caminho. As portas de vidro foram abertas e eu fiquei chocada com a elegância do lugar. Um homem requintado nos recebeu e eu ouvi Edward dando o seu sobrenome para ele, o que era referente a reserva. _Sim, estávamos em um restaurante. _Mas eu nunca tinha entrado em um lugar tão vistoso e imponente assim antes. Agora eu entendia o fato dele estar de terno e me sentia confortável por estar usando um vestido tão arrumado. Talvez devesse ter me arrumado mais elaboradamente, mas agora não importava mais. E com Edward ao meu lado, eu não me sentia mais inadequada.

Era como se com ele pudesse tudo.

Nossa mesa ficava no terceiro andar, que era absolutamente lindo. A iluminação era extremamente romântica e fazia com que o grande salão cheio de pessoas ficasse menos intimidante e totalmente aconchegante.

Era perfeito.

Nossa mesa ficava em uma parte mais isolada, próxima a uma lareira, mas também estava próxima a grande parede de vidro. Ele puxou a cadeira para mim e eu me sentei, sorrindo satisfeita quando ele optou se sentar ao meu lado e não na minha frente. Parecia que algo importante estivesse para acontecer. A forma com que ele sorriu para mim, a forma como ele pegou em minhas mãos e olhou em meus olhos...

Deus, como eu o amo.

O lugar estava quente, mas de uma maneira confortável. Era um exagero ter uma lareira funcionando em pleno verão, mas quando caminhamos pelos corredores, o lugar estava frio. Ri por causa disso e ele pareceu relaxar quando eu o expliquei o motivo, o que fez com que ele risse também. Ele sabia que o lugar era um tanto exagerado, mas explicou que eu não deveria me preocupar, pois a noite de hoje merecia um pouco mais de extravagância.

A comida era excepcional.

Nossas entradas estavam perfeitas e apesar de achar o vinho um pouco forte, na hora que os nossos pratos chegaram, ele casou perfeitamente com o meu pedido. _Vinho e cordeiro, quem diria? _Comemos lentamente, conversamos, sorrimos, nos beijamos... O jantar estava sendo perfeito, até que enquanto esperávamos a sobremesa, Edward tinha ficado nervoso novamente. Ele deitou a cabeça no meu ombro e depois a enterrou no vão do meu pescoço.

"Edward?" Passei a mão por seu cabelo. "Amor, está tudo bem?"

"Eu só não quero fazer isso aqui." Ele comentou enquanto eu pegava em suas mãos, que estavam frias. "Tem que ser perfeito, só isso."

"Edward..." Ele sorriu contra a minha pele e isso fez com que eu ficasse arrepiada. "Tudo está perfeito. Não duvide disso."

"Ah, _Bella mia_..." Ele finalmente levantou a cabeça para me olhar e suas mãos finalmente estavam em meu rosto. "Vou confiar em meu coração." Sussurrou de forma que me deixou sem ar. "E fazer exatamente o que ele está pedindo agora. Tudo bem?"

Apenas acenei positivamente e percebi-o arrumando meu cabelo antes de me beijar.

A sobremesa chegou e tudo pareceu ficar tranqüilo novamente.

[...]

Estávamos na casa de Edward novamente. Eu estava rindo com mais facilidade que o normal, provavelmente devido ao vinho. Não passei de duas taças rasas e graças a Deus bebi um pouco de água. Ele me explicou sobre o tipo de vinho que tinha pedido, e eu não entendi muito. Não era algo que eu devesse me interessar, afinal ainda tenho dezessete anos e provavelmente não deveria nem sequer estar bebendo. Mas se ele estava me guiando para este novo meio, só pude me deixar levar.

Ele sempre sabia o que estava fazendo e eu sempre ficava cada vez mais encantada, como se isso fosse possível.

Em casa, assim que passamos pela porta, ele arriscou me rodopiar pela grande sala. Dançamos juntos e sorridentes sem nenhuma música ao fundo. Era apenas a nossa alegria que estava ditando o nosso ritmo. Fiquei impressionada por não cair ou pisar em um de seus pés. Tudo acabou saindo melhor do que eu imaginava quando ele começou a dançar lentamente.

Senti meu corpo arder quando observei ele tirar a gravata.

_Hmmm_

_Nós vamos fazer amor de novo. _

_Hmmm_

Puxei-o para um beijo que nos deixou sem ar, mas que mostrava exatamente como eu me sentia. Seus lábios nos meus, sua língua quente contra a minha... o desejo aumentou e tudo o que pude fazer foi puxá-lo mais para perto. Meus dedos se perderam por seu pescoço e logo depois eu os finquei em seu cabelo.

_Hmmm_

"Bella..." Suplicou nos afastando um pouco. "Assim... assim eu não..."

Sem saber o que falar apenas sorri e distribui beijos por seu rosto. Ele sorriu, relaxando e eu o senti passar a gravata por minha cintura, para me puxar mais para perto.

"Assim você não está ajudando." O alertei com minha voz falha.

"Ok." Ele se desculpou. "Tudo bem. Estou ultrapassando limites."

"Não." Alertei tão logo quanto pude. "Não é isso, eu só..."

"Calma." Ele sorriu. "Eu juro Bella, eu nunca fiz nada disso antes. E sei que ainda temos muito que conversar, mas pode confiar em mim?"

"Claro." Passei as mãos por seus ombros. "Sempre."

"Eu só tive mais do que certeza disso ontem, e hoje foi um dia um tanto corrido, como tudo tem sido." Ele me virou. "Não quero assustar você, só quero que confie em mim, e mesmo que sua resposta seja um não, me deixe tentar."

_Vai ver ele tinha bebido um pouco mais de vinho do que deveria. _

"Ok." Aceitei rindo e senti ele me vendar com sua gravata. "Ei! Não é justo."

Ele apenas riu e me pegou no colo.

"Estamos indo para o quarto?" Perguntei depois de passar os braços por seu pescoço.

"Não." Ele riu.

"Você está me levando de volta para o carro?"

"Também não." Continuou a rir.

"Edward, para onde está me levando?" Protestei. Detestava surpresas. "Vamos lá, não sou muito chegada a surpresas."

"Oh, Bella mia. É melhor ir se acostumando."

"Não é justo!" Protestei e senti um cheirinho de plantas. "Estamos na frente da casa?"

Ele finalmente me colocou no chão.

"Prometa que vai ficar quietinha aqui." Ele pediu com _aquele tom de voz. _ "Aqui." Colocou a minha mão em cima de algo. "É uma pequena mesa. Só fique aqui, está bem? E não tire a venda dos olhos."

"Ok."

Ouvi seus passos apressados se afastando, então não ousei tirar a mão da pequena mesa. O chão parecia de pedra e andar de salto sozinha não era uma boa ideia. Tentei não me irritar com a sua demora, mas ouvi algo como uma alavanca sendo acionada e pelo pouco que estava frouxo da gravata, notei que uma luz estava acesa. Será que eu estava no jardim lateral da casa? Ou estávamos no quintal? Ouvi os passos de Edward e junto com eles um xingamento leve seguido de barulho de algo caindo pelo chão. Mais um xingamento e eu ouvi algo sendo colocado em cima da mesa. O barulho me lembrou um balde de gelo e eu sorri com o seu evidente atrapalho.

"Já posso?"

"Quase." Sua voz falhou um pouco. "Quase."

Sorri e senti suas mãos frias em meus ombros. Aquilo comprovava que sim, ele tinha carregado um balde de gelo para fora. Ele me beijou e aí sim retirou a gravata de meus olhos. Senti suas mãos por meus ombros e depois meus braços, minhas mãos. Ele as apertou com força, me passando algo tão bom... Seus olhos estavam tão verdes e o pouco dourado estava ainda mais destacado. _Ele estava emocionado. _Meu coração disparou quando ele me entregou um embrulho pequeno.

"Abra, amor."

O clima pareceu mudar e mesmo ventando bastante, eu me sentia aquecida.

Puxei as fitas azuis e depois abri o alinhado papel para puxar uma edição de _Sonhos de uma noite de verão _de dentro.

"Oh, Edward." Fiquei boquiaberta quando vi que além de ser uma versão capa dura, também era uma versão rara, em capa dura e desenhos que não estava mais no mercado. "Está esgotada tem pelo menos um ano." Puxei ar com força. "Deve ter sido caro."

"Shii." Ele balançou a cabeça nervosamente. "Isso não importa. É um presente, e presentes não tem valor. "

"É perfeito." Agradeci o abraçando. "Obrigada."

"Porque não o folheia um pouco?" Sugeriu parecendo apreensivo novamente.

"Eu já tinha visto um desses antes." Admiti envergonhada. "A edição é simplesmente perfeita..." Uma página apareceu abrir com facilidade e lá tinha um bilhete. "Ah!"

Identifiquei logo que era um trecho do livro que ele tinha anotado no pequeno pedaço do papel.

"Leia para mim, amor."

_"Há quem diga que todas as noites são de sonhos.__  
Mas há também quem diga que nem todas, só as de verão.  
Mas no fundo isso não tem muita importância.  
O que interessa mesmo não são as noites em si, são os sonhos.  
Sonhos que o homem sonha sempre.  
Em todos os lugares, em todas as épocas do ano, dormindo ou acordado."_

Meu coração se encheu de tanta alegria que doeu. Fiquei tão emocionada por ele ter escolhido justo aquele trecho. Eu estava vivendo um sonho, um sonho em pleno verão e estava feliz em ser o seu sonho também. Por fazer parte desse momento especial de seu verão.

Como se isto não fosse suficiente, observei ele se ajoelhar na minha frente.

Agora eu entendia.

_Oh meu Deus!_

Coloquei o livro na mesa, minhas mãos trêmulas foram para minha boca. Eu não podia acreditar no que estava acontecendo, no que ia acontecer. Ele sorriu parecendo tão tomado por sentimentos quanto eu e minha respiração ficou falha. Não consegui me segurar e limpei o meu rosto quando ele me mostrou o mais lindo anel que eu já tinha visto na vida.

"_Você é o meu sonho que se tornou a mais bela realidade._" Ele pegou o anel e segurou minha mão esquerda. "_Isabella Marie Swan, você me daria à honra de se tornar a minha esposa_?"

"Sim." Minha voz falhou, então resolvi repetir. "Sim, sim! Mil vezes sim!"

Senti o metal gelado contra minha pele. Eu estava tremendo tanto quanto Edward, assim que ele beijou a jóia em meu dedo.

"Perfeito." Sussurrou observando como ficava em meu dedo.

Quando ele se levantou, limpou meu rosto com cuidado e beijou a ponta do meu nariz antes de colocar sua testa com a minha. Olhamos-nos por algum tempo. Eu o abracei com força para que nunca fosse embora. _Não queria que aquele momento acabasse nunca. _

"Eu te amo, Bella." Ele falou olhando nos meus olhos. "Eu te amo tanto... chega a doer."

"Eu também de amo, Edward." Precisei puxar um pouco de ar para poder continuar. "Eu te amo demais. Demais."

Ele gargalhou e finalmente me beijou. Foi lento, cuidadoso, entretanto cheio de amor. Eu podia sentir isto. Era palpável. Neste momento eu sentia como o nosso amor tinha vida própria. Estava tão emocionada, tão nervosa... Meu coração estava acelerado como o dele, nossas respirações estavam instáveis...

Então depois de muito tempo abraçados ele se afastou de mim e estourou um champanhe o que me fez sorrir ainda mais. Estávamos celebrando o nosso momento e agora tudo parecia _tão certo. _O jardim lateral estava pouco iluminado e mesmo estando um tanto descuidado tinha sido o cenário perfeito. Ainda estava transbordando alegria quando ele me entregou uma taça. Brindamos, mas logo eu deixei a bebida de lado para poder beijá-lo mais uma vez.

Dançamos novamente sem música, mas nada além de nós dois importava naquele momento.

Nossas taças ficaram vazias e ele me pegou no colo mais uma vez, antes de me levar para dentro.

Meus sapatos ficaram pelo caminho e ele me colocou no chão na hora que paramos em frente a uma sala nova. As portas eram corrediças, lindas entre madeira e vidro...

Fiquei sem palavras quando vi a organização do lugar.

"Sala de música e estudos." Sorriu. "Vem." Me pegou no colo e me colocou em cima do piano. "Linda."

"Tudo aqui é perfeito." Falei ainda sem ar. "O que falta eu conhecer?"

Ele sorriu abrindo a tampa do piano.

"A biblioteca, o resto do _nosso quarto, _os outros quatro quartos do andar de cima, o jardim, a casa de hospedes e a dependência dos empregados..."

"Não posso acreditar que esta casa é assim tão grande!" Comentei chocada.

"Sim, Bella. Esta casa é grande." Ele sorriu. "Meus bisavós tiveram oito filhos. Meus avós, os únicos que conheci realmente, tiveram cinco filhas." Ele sorriu pegando folhas de papel que estavam no banco. "Elizabeth, Esmé, Jane, Carmen e Heidi."

Notei como ele pareceu comentar amargo o nome da última tia. Perguntei-me se este seria o motivo de sua família não ser mais unida. Cinco tias. Isto era bastante. Muita gente.

"Minha mãe era gêmea de minha tia Esmé, quem me criou nos últimos anos. Não eram idênticas, mas tinham uma ligação muito grande entre elas. Sentiam praticamente tudo igual. Se casaram com pouco tempo de diferença, tiveram filhos em um mesmo ano." Balançou a cabeça parecendo confuso. "Eu e Aro, filho de minha falecida tia Jane somos filhos únicos. Carmen teve dois filhos, Emmett e Alice, tia Esmé teve gêmeos, Rosalie e Jasper e Heidi teve Tanya, Irina e Kate." Comentou com certo rancor mais uma vez.

"Nossa. Sua família é enorme."

"Ou costumava ser." Fechou os olhos como se quisesse afastar algo. "Mas este é o nosso momento, Bella."

"Nosso?"

"Sim amor, nosso." Beijou minha mão e depois a minha aliança. "Você é minha noiva... Você aceitou ser a mulher de minha vida, logo mais vai se tornar a minha esposa e..." Ele fez uma careta. "É claro que não precisamos correr. Eu gostaria que você se sentisse confortável para ter um longo noivado, se assim preferir."

"Oh Edward..." Peguei seu rosto com as mãos. "Não existe nada mais do que o meu desejo de me tornar sua esposa o quanto antes."

Inclinei-me em sua direção e ele me beijou, depois de sorrir abobalhado.

"Eu planejei pedir você no restaurante." Confessou. "Mas achei que o nosso momento merecia ser mais íntimo."

"Foi perfeito dessa forma." Avisei o beijando mais uma vez. "Foi muito mais do que um dia eu teria sonhado." Garanti. "E você seguiu o seu coração..."

"Tem muito tempo que não venho fazendo isso. Mas você apareceu e... tudo parece estar em seu devido lugar agora."

Sorri e observei ele tocar por algum tempo. Relaxado e entregue a sua música, exatamente como tinha sido dias atrás. Ele tocou aquela mesma música e eu fiquei encantada outra vez. As luzes da sala não estavam completamente ligadas, embora tudo estivesse iluminado da maneira correta. Deixei-me levar pela melodia e quando cansei de ficar distante dele, me sentei ao seu lado no piano.

Ele era perfeito em absolutamente tudo o que fazia.

[...]

Não sei exatamente qual foi o momento que percebemos que tinha começado a chover. Talvez tenha sido por causa do frio que estava me incomodando. Foi quase como uma desculpa perfeita para ficarmos abraçados.

Algum tempo depois ele se afastou garantindo que ia trazer algo para nos aquecer e eu finalmente pude apreciar a minha aliança. Ela era cheia de pequenos diamantes, provavelmente de platina e a pedra maior era grande, quadrada. A aliança era um pouco grossa, mas coube perfeitamente em meu dedo. Completamente trabalhada, cheia de lindos detalhes.

"Você gostou?" Ouvi Edward perguntar, ansioso.

"Eu amei." Avisei agradecida. "Mas vou ser sincera, nunca me imaginei usando algo assim."

"Assim como?" Me entregou uma caneca e eu sorri satisfeita sentindo o quão quente ela estava, além do cheiro bom de chá.

"É tão... imponente. Bem... os diamantes... E o diamante maior..."

"Um quilate e meio." Ele avisou me puxando para o seu colo. "Era a primeira aliança da minha mãe." Aquele aviso fez com que ela ficasse ainda mais pesada em meu dedo. "Ela guardou de presente para mim. Quando completei quinze, foi no mesmo ano que ela e meu pai completaram dezoito anos de relacionamento. A empresa estava indo bem, então ele deu uma nova aliança para ela."

"Nossa."

"Eu sei." Ele sorriu. "Era linda também. Um diamante enorme de três quilates. Ele não quis esperar que tivessem que renovar os votos para dar uma aliança nova para ela."

"É uma honra, você sabe." Tentei não gaguejar. "Usar algo que pertenceu a sua mãe."

"Você gosta mesmo dela?" Ele pareceu nervoso. "Eu posso comprar algo que seja mais atual, é claro."

"É perfeita." O beijei. "E coube perfeitamente em meu dedo."

"Eu estava um pouco nervoso quanto a isso também." Sorriu. "Ia ser um pouco chato se não coubesse." Pegou a minha mão e a beijou novamente. "Mas está perfeita. Perfeita, perfeita e perfeita. O corte de princesa combina com você."

"Corte?" Fiz uma careta e ele riu.

"Eu só sei disso por causa de minha mãe. Este tipo de corte se chama corte princesa. Por isto a pedra fica assim."

"Oh." Sorri. "Fico feliz em ter encontrado o meu príncipe encantado." Rimos juntos e nos beijamos.

Por um longo tempo.

[...]

Ficamos sentados no antigo e grande sofá que havia na sala. Edward quis me mostrar alguns de seus CDs favoritos que ficavam no Volvo. Já que o carro estava na revisão, ele tinha se lembrado de pagar a case de dentro do automóvel e colocou nesta sala onde o modesto e novo som estava instalado.

Ele contou sobre planos de instalar um sistema melhor, pois das coisas que mais gostava de fazer era poder apreciar bem uma boa música.

Ele me mostrou uma coletânea de Loius Armstrong e acabou me tirando para dançar. Sem os saltos era bem mais fácil de acompanhá-lo, algo que era realmente divertido de fazer. Perguntei o motivo de ele amar o Jazz e ele confessou ter descobrido mais um enquanto dançava comigo: ele finalmente podia curtir a sensualidade da música.

E sim. Jazz pode ser não só suave ou energético, mas também muito, muito sensual.

Enquanto nós dançávamos, aquela intensidade tinha voltado. Entre os beijos, os apertos nos lugares certos. Até o seu riso – e provavelmente o meu também – transbordavam desejo. Quando Edward me pegou no colo novamente, senti como ele também estava excitado. Passei as pernas ao seu redor com força e ele grunhiu me deixando ainda mais cheia de vontade.

Assim que chegamos ao quarto, ele bateu a porta com força antes de caminhar até a cama, onde ele tentou me soltar, mas eu o puxei comigo. Quando caí de costas em cima de um travesseiro e seu peso veio junto com o meu, fez com que o mesmo estourasse. Nós dois ficamos rindo e ele se afastou para ascender a luz do abajur. A luz, mais uma vez era pouca, mas perfeita. Minha aliança brilhou intensamente e a sua pele, apesar de tão branca quanto a minha parecia mais quente que realmente era.

Não existia mais nada ali além de nós dois.

O frio foi esquecido, as roupas foram sendo descartadas...

Descobri que gostava de desabotoar suas camisas. Era um passatempo divertido e eu poderia provocá-lo sem necessariamente ser ousada demais. Ainda não sabia muito o que fazer, mas hoje me sentia ainda mais solta, mesmo tendo medo de sentir alguma dor novamente.

Quando nenhum pedaço de tecido nos separava ele me abraçou com força e me beijou cheio de amor. Sem ar, tive que quebrar o beijo e senti uma se suas mãos por minhas pernas. Ele olhou em meus olhos com tanta intensidade quanto mais cedo, mas agora eles mostravam o quão cheio de desejo ele estava.

"A sua pele é a mais macia que já toquei." Beijou o meu ombro. "A mais macia, a mais quente a mais tentadora."

Gemi quando senti-o me mordiscando e isso foi o suficiente para que ele apertasse mais o meu corpo contra o dele.

Foi naquele momento que eu soube que este momento seria diferente do de ontem. Tudo estava mais _intenso. _O seu toque, os seus beijos. Eu já tinha me sentido quente antes, mas agora eu sentia como se cada parte tocada estivesse pegando fogo. _Talvez fosse aquela tal mudança. Talvez agora eu finalmente estivesse o sentindo como uma mulher. _

Ele me acariciou de todas as maneiras já conhecidas, mas também de formas diferentes. Ele não estava mais sendo _tão cuidadoso _como ontem. Diferente de mais cedo, quando senti seus dedos dentro de mim apenas me derreti, pedindo por mais. _Estava fácil agora. Eu estava mais excitada do que nunca. _Talvez fosse o clima de novidade. Talvez fosse o fato de eu já ser a sua mulher, agora mais do que nunca. Talvez fosse o fato de saber que iríamos nos casar e enfim eu poderia ter o meu _felizes para sempre_.

Ou talvez apenas fosse amor.

Em sua maneira mais antiga, mais primitiva, mais intensa.

Não tive muito tempo para tocar nele. Nesse sentido, nada havia mudado. Consegui acariciá-lo, mas não mais do que isso. Por mais que eu tivesse vontade de fazer algo mais, não tinha certeza sobre como faria. Quando ele não permitiu que eu me aproximasse, apenas me deixei ser guiada novamente.

Ele me ergueu um pouco pela cintura para poder me acariciar com seus lábios também. Era muito bom, mas não era o que eu precisava.

"Edward."

"Eu sei..." Sussurrou contra a pele de minha coxa. "Eu sei..."

"Não. Você não sabe." Respirei fundo e resolvi tomar uma atitude. "Eu quero você. Eu preciso de você."

Seus olhos ficaram escuros e quando ele veio para cima de mim e mal tive tempo de respirar. Ele fez exatamente o que eu queria. O susto não veio com a dor, mas com a forma com que eu o acomodei com facilidade. O seu gemido foi alto e ele me abraçou com força, fazendo com que eu fizesse o mesmo. Minhas pernas se aninharam as suas, minhas mãos exploraram suas costas e quando senti que seus movimentos estavam ficando mais fortes, agarrei seu cabelo.

O ritmo era lento, mas extremamente forte. Movi-me junto e para a minha surpresa, ele acabou rolando e me deixando por cima dele. Não precisei pensar nem me envergonhar. Edward me ajudou com meus movimentos e _minha nossa. Como é bom estar por cima. _Minhas mãos apertaram sua barriga e depois eu peito. Procurei apoio para me mover melhor e quando encontrei, senti a conhecida onda de prazer tomar conta do meu corpo.

Depois que ele se levantou um pouco, pude sentir como estávamos completamente conectados. Não relaxamos nem um pouco e Edward, apesar de parecer estar se contendo, me colocou em primeiro lugar.

Parei de morder meus lábios e resolvi beijá-lo. Era bom sentir seus lábios quentes contra os meus, sua língua acariciando a minha no mesmo ritmo em que estávamos nos movendo. Apesar de estar sentindo uma extrema necessidade de me aliviar, _eu sabia que podia ficar fazendo isso o tempo todo. _

O amor pareceu aumentar, aumentar e aumentar. E quando eu finalmente cheguei ao meu limite, pude perceber que ele tinha me empurrado de volta para a cama. O mais gostoso é que ele nunca parou, então aquilo fez com que a sensação maravilhosa durasse por mais tempo do que imaginei que seria capaz.

"Hmmm, Bella. Hmmm."

"Eu sei..." Confirmei sabendo o que ele estava sentindo também.

Entre seus grunhidos e meus gemidos o abracei com todo o meu corpo e o observei com o máximo de atenção que pude. Quando ele finalmente veio segurei seu rosto e o beijei ainda aproveitando os movimentos falhos dele.

"Eu te amo, Bella." Falou ainda sem ar.

"Eu também te amo." Sorri enquanto limpava o suor de sua testa. "Eu também te amo demais, Edward."

E ele sorriu, parecendo mais pleno do que nunca e beijou minha testa, a ponta do meu nariz, aproveitou que eu fechei os olhos e os beijou antes de me dar um beijo leve nos lábios.

Ele ameaçou se afastar, mas eu o apertei com minhas pernas.

"Fica."

"Eu posso machucar você com meu peso e..."

"Shiii." Pedi antes de beijá-lo. "Apenas fica aqui comigo."

"Está tudo bem?" Ele me abraçou. "Eu gosto de ficar assim, mas realmente não quero te machucar."

"Está tudo perfeito." Admiti sorridente. "Eu gosto de te ter assim. Comigo, para valer."

"Eu também gosto." Sorriu e me beijou. "Se eu pudesse, estaria assim o tempo todo."

"Parece justo." Respirei um pouco mais aliviada por estar voltando ao meu estado normal. "Você sabe, quando a gente se casar eu vou querer dormir assim com você todas as noites."

"Bem." Ele riu. "Não se preocupe, não será um problema." Me beijou. "Todas as noites nós seremos um só..."

**No amor, um mais um é igual a um.**

**Jean-Paul Sartre**


	18. Ato I CapXIII O outro lado

**Olá! Mais uma vez adiantando o post propositalmente. Já que estou tendo uma folguinha, bem, aqui estou eu. Minhas semanas andam super apertadas e até dezembro... Bem, então... Aqui vcs vão conhecer um pouco mais sobre a família do Edward, ou o outro lado dela. Questionamentos? Muitos? Espero que sim! Hehehehe **

**Ah! Eu estou tão curiosa sobre as reações de vocês sobre Aro e Gigi. Hehehehe )**

**Bjs e boa leitura!**

* * *

**Capa****do****cap:**HTTP*:*/senta*.*la/*7p11

**Música****do****cap:**Sai – Lucky

**Bella:**http:**/senta*.*la/*7p1b

**Giana:**http*:*/senta.*la/*7p15

* * *

_DA DISCRETA ALEGRIA_

_Longe do mundo vão, goza o feliz minuto_

_Que arrebataste às horas distraídas._  
_Maior prazer não é roubar um fruto_  
_Mas sim ir saboreá-lo às escondidas._

**Mário Quintana**

* * *

Naquela noite o meu sonho tinha sido agridoce. Era a melhor maneira de descrever o que eu não entendia e o que de repente poderia ser ruim, mesmo que tão indefinido.

A sala da nossa casa estava cheia. Meu pai, minha mãe, Phill, Aro e algumas pessoas que estavam na festa que Edward tinha me levado. Uma música suave tocava ao fundo e alguém vinha nos avisar que tudo estava pronto.

O jardim estava lindo, bem cuidado e uma grande mesa estava posta sob a sombra de uma grande arvore. Era quase um típico momento em família ao melhor estilo italiano. O dia estava agradavelmente quente, mas muito bonito. O sol fazia com que o gramado verde se destacasse e as flores de diversos tons ficassem ainda mais vivas.

Edward e eu estávamos sentados no centro da mesa, felizes por receber todos ali. Ele beijou o topo da minha cabeça quando entreguei o seu prato e quando fiz o movimento para começar a servir o meu, por causa do sol minha aliança brilhou ainda mais. Aquilo chamou a atenção de todos, minha família que estava do lado esquerdo da mesa parecia empolgada, mas quando me virei para o outro lado, o lado da família de Edward, todos, exceto Aro, eram como sombras.

Esforcei-me para observá-los melhor, mas algo me fez parar. Elas todas se aproximaram e Edward, protetoramente me abraçou. A grande mesa se transformou em duas, onde as famílias ficaram separadas e nós não sabíamos o que fazer. Aquele era para ser um momento de pura alegria, mas tinha se tornado um problema.

_"Tudo bem, amor. Eu não me importo se ninguém nos quer por perto." Comentou me abraçando com força. "Somos três." Ele sorriu fazendo carinho em meu baixo ventre. "Não precisamos de mais ninguém. Somos a nossa família e esta jamais vai se separar."_

Senti-me completamente agradecida e o abracei com força antes de o sentir beijar a ponta do meu nariz.

Eu sabia que bastava tê-lo em minha vida que tudo estaria perfeito.

Isso ficou ainda mais claro quando senti que estava acordando. Beijos por minha cabeça, meu ombro, meu pescoço... E pela segunda vez fui acordada carinhosamente.

Jamais ia querer deixar minha casa, meu noivo e minha nova cidade.

Virei-me em sua direção e o abracei com força, feliz por sentir que ele estava igual a mim. Ainda sem roupas, mas com o corpo quente. Seus braços me acolheram com força e eu relaxei de verdade naquele momento.

"Dormiu bem?"

Apenas balancei a cabeça positivamente. Não queria assustá-lo ou parecer paranóica. _Era apenas um sonho. _

"Tem certeza, amor?" Ele se afastou um pouco para me olhar. "Você parecia um pouco tensa agora pouco."

"Eu falei, não falei?" Perguntei envergonhada.

"Sim, amor, você falou." Ele cerrou um pouco os olhos, parecendo ainda estar com sono. "E sim, o jardim é nosso."

Para minha surpresa ele me encheu de beijos e depois me fez cócegas. Aquela era uma boa maneira de acordar, afinal.

[...]

Fiquei envergonhada por ter penas por todas as partes de meu corpo, e para complicar ainda mais, as que estavam em meu cabelo foram as piores de tirar. Foi difícil lembrar que tantas delas estavam espalhadas por nós ontem à noite.

Vesti uma de suas camisas e minha calcinha e descemos para a cozinha. Adorei vê-lo só com uma calça de pijama. Ele tentou me impressionar fazendo omeletes de queijo enquanto eu procurava por mais alguma coisa que pudesse completar o nosso nada farto café da manhã. Encontrei uma caixa de suco de laranja e duas maçãs na geladeira. Ele comentou sobre a falta do café, dizendo que sempre precisava de um pouco todas as manhãs, então eu prontamente liguei a cafeteira.

Na outra noite que estávamos aqui jantando, mal tive a chance de conhecer a cozinha, verdadeiramente. As janelas de vidro davam para o jardim lateral e eu fiz uma careta notando como tínhamos desperdiçado uma garrafa de champanhe. Aquilo deveria ter sido caro. Edward disse para não me preocupar enquanto servia a omelete cortada em duas partes. A organização do lugar era divertida. Forno e fogão ficavam na parede das janelas, todos os armários eram brancos e estavam praticamente vazios. Uma caixa cheia de livros estava aberta ao lado da bancada central. Edward me avisou que eram os antigos livros de receita de sua família. Anotações com segredos que vinham de gerações e livros que sua avó e sua mãe gostavam de ter em casa.

A geladeira era enorme, mas fazia sentido ter um assim, já que a casa costumava viver lotada muitos anos atrás. Próximo a pia, havia uma adega que ainda tinham duas garrafas de vinho fechadas. A medida que eu procurava pelos copos, Edward acabou me indicando onde encontrá-los. Fiquei receosa ao abrir o armário que ele havia me apontado. Garrafas de bebidas, tanto abertas quanto fechadas estavam lá dentro. Provavelmente eram de conhaque, vodka e whisky, e apenas os copos para servirem aquele tipo de bebida estavam ali.

Ele notou minha decepção e se desculpou pegando dois copos e fechando o armário em seguida.

Sentamos-nos e começamos a comer em um silêncio confortável.

"Hmm, nada mal." Comentei algum tempo depois, enquanto terminava o meu pedaço da omelete. "Para quem precisa de uma torradeira..."

Ele riu.

"Sou um inútil, embora sei que não vou passar fome."

"É, isso é verdade." Peguei o copo com um pouco de suco. "Edward..."

"Eu ainda estou desempacotando as coisas que sobraram da casa." Avisou. "A louça, a prataria... toda ela ainda esta guardada. Estes foram os primeiros copos que encontrei."

"São lindos." Observei como eram bem trabalhados. "Mas são de bebida."

"Sim." Ele pareceu ficar tenso. "Quando eu cheguei aqui, passei uns dois dias bebendo bastante. Não me orgulho disso, de verdade, mas eu precisava. Eu precisava ter a minha liberdade para fazer o que quer que fosse, mesmo sendo estúpido."

"Promete que não vai ficar bebendo assim."

"Eu não bebo _assim _desde dias antes de te conhecer." Ele sorriu timidamente. "E não, eu não vou beber assim nunca mais. Você me completa Bella. Eu não preciso de mais nada para ver se curo o que achava que estava aberto aqui."

Ele levou a sua mão até onde ficava o seu coração e eu me derreti novamente.

[...]

Nós fizemos um tour pela casa novamente.

A biblioteca ficava próxima a sala de música e estava cheia de caixas e quadros empilhados em um canto. Móveis estavam cobertos por sacos de lavagem de lavanderia e uma pequena mesa de centro coberta por um lençol. Edward me mostrou que uma boa parte daquelas caixas era de livros e eu quase desisti de conhecer o resto _da minha casa _por pura vontade de passar horas verificando o que tinha ali.

As prateleiras principais ficavam numa espécie de primeiro andar do cômodo, e era divertido ter que subir naquela escada espiral, mais antiga que o modelo que tinha na cozinha. A casa era bastante divertida, mesmo sendo completamente elegante. O cheiro de tinta ainda estava forte, então resolvi sair abrindo todas as janelas que encontrei. A sala de estudos e música parecia quente, mesmo nos dias de inverno. A madeira era mais avermelhada do que no resto da casa e o carpete cor de creme completava o espaço. Era engraçado ver tudo com calma agora.

Prestei atenção em todos os diferentes lustres que haviam na casa. Mesmo sendo diferentes, estavam em harmonia.

No caminho para a sala de estar e jantar, passamos por um banheiro que teria de ser reformado. Um lavabo e de frente para ele um pequeno cantinho que mais parecia um mini escritório, mas Edward me disse que era onde o telefone ficava. Um pequeno armário e uma discreta escrivaninha estavam embutidos no lugar, deixando o espaço gracioso ao invés de estranho. Quase como um mini escritório no andar de baixo da casa. Nada quebrava a harmonia da casa.

O quarto de hóspedes onde eu supostamente deveria dormir na outra vez que estive aqui, era realmente pequeno em comparação com _o nosso. _Subimos para o primeiro andar e ele me mostrou dois quartos que estavam abarrotados de caixas com mais itens da casa. Minha vontade era de ver tudo o que estava ali e colocar no lugar.

Dois outros quartos estavam vazios, mas um deles Edward explicou que gostaria de transformar um escritório. Então ele me levou de volta ao nosso quarto e eu tive que sorrir com a bagunça que tínhamos deixado lá. Penas e plumas estavam por toda a parte, mas ele me puxou para dentro do closet e empurrou uma porta que nem eu tinha notado. Subimos três degraus e chegamos a uma aconchegante salinha de TV.

A que ele comprou já estava instalada ali, junto com um conjunto de sofá e poltrona muito simpáticos de um escuro tom de azul.

Com toda certeza eu ia acabar me perdendo nesses primeiros dias aqui. Ele sorriu e me puxou para perto, antes de puxar uma espécie de porta que ficava no chão. Tive uma crise riso não acreditando que aquela escada que apareceu ali dava para a cozinha. É claro que uma escada não era um enfeite muito eficiente em uma cozinha, mas ele explicou que o pai dele adorava ver TV até tarde e sempre gostava de fazer um lanche. Sem querer acordar a sua mãe, ele resolveu fazer esta pequena reforma.

Aquilo foi realmente fofo de ouvir. Caminhamos até a sala de jantar novamente e antes ele me mostrou que a ida para o jardim lateral era pela porta da cozinha, mas a principal entrada para o quintal era pela porta que ficava no final do corredor central. Ao lado da escada ficava uma espécie de armário que ele estava guardando material de limpeza e reformas. Quando ele abriu as portas corrediças que davam para o quintal jardim, fiquei boquiaberta.

O lugar era absurdamente grande. Era enorme.

"Puxa!" Estava boquiaberta com o tamanho. "Sua casa é enorme... mas aqui cabe mais uma e ainda sobra espaço!"

"Bella, boba." Ele sorriu. "_Nossa casa." _Ele beijou minha mão e eu não resisti em olhar para minha aliança, o que me fez sorrir.

"Nossa casa..." Respirei fundo. "Isto é..."

"Você gosta?" Ele me abraçou por trás e eu sorri ainda mais satisfeita.

"Eu amo." Me virei para ele sentindo o sol contra nossas peles. "É perfeito. Não vejo a hora de arrumar tudo com você."

Ele sorriu, me abraçou com força e me encheu de beijos enquanto comentava o quão feliz e pleno estava.

[...]

Ele ainda me mostrou o closet com mais calma. O cofre, a gaveta onde a papelada da casa e outras informações importantes estavam guardadas. Ele me mostrou um porta-moeda separado por valores e no fundo da gaveta estavam alguns bolos de dinheiro trocado para qualquer emergência. Um cartão de crédito extra, as chaves dos outros cômodos, um talão de cheques. Edward explicou que ganhava muito bem em seu trabalho, cerca de duzentos mil por ano, então eu não precisava me preocupar com nada.

Perguntei qual era a razão de tantos papéis ali e ele comentou que parte deles era o que seus pais haviam lhe deixado; uma herança praticamente intocada, documentos de trabalho, plano de saúde e tudo mais.

Era chocante. Phill e minha mãe conseguiram fazer cerca de noventa mil no ano passado, e isso era muito dinheiro. Saber que Edward conseguia mais do que o dobro dos dois era chocante. Tudo bem que boa parte do dinheiro veio de Phill, que como jogador ganhava bem até demais.

A caixa de jóias de sua mãe estava no mesmo lugar na pequena escrivaninha, e ele arriscou mostrar algumas coisas que estavam guardadas ali. Ele comentou que não lembrava que tinha tantas jóias guardadas no cofre da casa, imaginava que boa parte delas estavam no banco ou com sua tia. _Era como estar vivendo em outra realidade. _Tudo era tão lindo, refinado e elegante. Edward me entregou uma pulseira delicada comentando que ela combinava perfeitamente com o vestido que eu estava usando ontem. Sorri admirada quando ele a fechou em meu pulso. Era absolutamente linda e requintada,porém nem um pouco ostensiva. Pensei em ver mais jóias, mas ele não permitiu avisando que eu não iria estragar surpresas que estivessem por vir. Guardamos a pulseira e seguimos de volta para o quarto.

Limpamos a bagunça das penas e tomamos um banho juntos, algo que adorei fazer, mesmo sem segundas intenções. Trocamos de roupa e logo em seguida minha mãe ligou, querendo saber como eu estava, e lhe respondi dizendo que teria uma surpresa para ela logo em breve. Edward sorriu e pediu para mandar um olá para ela, que me pediu para dar um beijo em sua bochecha em troca.

Fomos até o hotel com uma pequena mala de Edward. Assim que entramos no quarto, Phill ligou. Conversamos um pouco e ele pediu para passar para Edward que gargalhou e garantiu que em breve estaria lá para visitá-los também. Arrumamos um pouco de minhas roupas na pequena mala dele e voltamos para casa, onde eu as coloquei em um dos meus armários do closet.

Sentamos-nos no puff que ficava bem no meio dele e planejamos o que fazer com o quarto. Eu comentei que gostaria de ter um pouco mais de cor, além de deixá-lo com um ar mais arejado. As paredes de madeira escura deixavam a atmosfera um pouco sufocante, agora que eu tinha prestado verdadeira atenção nelas.

Aro ligou para o celular de Edward e quando atendi, ele foi perfeitamente educado, além de estar completamente surpreso de me ouvir sorridente.

"Edward fez o que estou pensando?"

"Depende." Brinquei. "O que você acha que ele andou fazendo?"

"Bem, ontem ele pediu para que eu o encontrasse no estádio de baseball. Então me entregou um anel muito bonito e pediu que eu mandasse limpá-lo o mais rápido o possível."

Não contive o riso.

"Sim! Ele fez!"

Aro riu junto comigo, parecendo bastante alegre.

"Ah Bella, fico tão feliz por vocês." Continuou falando animadamente. "Meus parabéns!"

"Obrigada. De verdade."

"Eu quem agradeço, querida." Aro se adiantou em falar. "Eu já vinha insistindo muito para que Edward voltasse para casa. Eu sabia que a felicidade dele estava aqui. Sabia que este era o seu lugar. Só não imaginava que ele finalmente ia descobrir o que era amor quando viesse para cá."

"Mas ele já amou antes..."

"Não, Bella. Ele se apaixonou, se acomodou... Mas não é algo que eu deva contar. É a história dele."

"Ele já me comentou alguma coisa comigo..."

"Eu sempre estarei aqui, Bella." Ele falou sério. "Eu só desejo o melhor para Edward, que é praticamente meu irmão. E se você... se você Isabella, foi capaz de fazer com que ele enxergue a felicidade e saiba o que é o amor, eu também só quero o seu bem e a sua felicidade."

"Oh, Aro... Obrigada. Eu fico sem palavras neste momento." Assumi envergonhada.

"Não fique querida. Agora, quando Edward finalmente terminar seja lá o que ele estiver fazendo, peça que ele me ligue. Vamos almoçar juntos, por favor. O noivado de vocês merece uma comemoração."

"Hmm, claro. Ele foi pegar algumas caixas, nossos planos eram de ficar em casa desempacotando."

"Tudo bem." Ele sorriu. "Eu imagino como devem estar animados para montar o lar, mas me dêem a chance de participar ativamente da vida de vocês. Sou um chato, admito." Avisou parecendo envergonhado. "Embora tudo o que eu quero é ter o meu irmão por perto. Já passamos tempo demais afastados."

"Não se preocupe." Garanti. "Vou fazer o possível para que isso não aconteça mais."

"Obrigado, Bella. Você não faz idéia de como isto é importante para mim."

[...]

Quando Edward chegou à cozinha com uma caixa de copos, eu o avisei sobre Aro e ele pareceu feliz com o fato de eu me sentir confortável o suficiente para atender o seu celular e conversar com seu primo.

Ele ligou para Aro, mas deixou no viva-voz para que pudesse ir me ajudando a desempacotar alguns copos enquanto combinavam de se encontrar para almoçar. Aro prometeu que levaria a sua noiva, Giana para que eu também pudesse conhecê-la. Edward disse que eu iria adorá-la, já que ela se encontrava a um pé do altar, porém não estava nem um pouco estressada. Aro e ela estavam juntos a pouco mais de dois anos, mas o noivado deles tinha sido longo. Quando comecei a lavar a primeira parte dos copos, ele me contou que seu primo a pediu em casamento com apenas um mês de namoro, à contra gosto de toda a família. Foram momentos difíceis, e segundo Edward, Aro optou por manter suas raízes em Chicago e dar as costas para a sua família que ficava entre o Alasca, Seattle e região.

Pensei em comentar sobre meu pai morar em Forks, mas minha curiosidade para saber mais sobre a sua família era muito maior. Ele me contou que Aro, por ser o mais velho de todos, sempre foi muito cobrado para casar logo, mas ninguém gostou de saber que ele tinha ficado noivo de alguém sem posses, e que ainda estava na faculdade. Aquilo me deixou um pouco apreensiva, no entanto me dediquei apenas a escutá-lo.

Ele contou que Aro era formado em Administração pela UCHICAGO, e mesmo tendo sua empresa, ele optou por ser professor por um tempo. Apaixonado por economia, ele prometera a si mesmo que _aquela _seria a sua última turma, e então se dedicaria a sua boate e suas franquias. Foi naquela turma que ele conheceu Giana, que estava pagando a matéria por pura curiosidade. A forma com que Edward contava fazia com que a história fosse ainda mais bonita que parecia ser. Aro, muito tímido e se sentindo muito mais velho que ela, anexou um bilhete de aviso na entrega de sua última prova. Na folha de rascunho da prova ela escreveu uma resposta para ele, soando mais zangada do que satisfeita com o convite. Ele pareceu perder as esperanças, mas assim que saiu da sala foi surpreendido por ela, que disse que sim, adoraria sair com ele, se ele tivesse coragem de pedir pessoalmente.

Tinha sido um longo caminho para ambos, e Edward confessou se sentir culpado por não estar próximo nem poder dar o suporte que ele precisava. Giana era cinco anos mais nova do que ele, e os pais dela não pareciam totalmente contentes pelo fato de ela ter escolhido alguém vindo de uma família tão instável.

Agora eles finalmente haviam acertado uma data. O casamento seria no ano que vem, e Edward o ajudaria a fazer com que o restante da família não só aceitasse, mas desse uma chance de conhecê-la e pudesse comemorar como famílias normais os casamentos de seus parentes.

Terminamos de guardar a primeira parte dos copos e subimos para nos trocar. Eu não tinha muita ideia do que usar, apesar de ver que o short e a blusa que eu estava usando não combinavam nem um pouco com a minha aliança. Tentei olhar para as poucas roupas que tinha comigo e tentei fazer uma combinação que não me deixasse tão menina assim. Antes era ridículo que Renée tivesse colocado um monte de coisas a mais na minha mala, incluindo roupas que eu nunca tinha usado, ou algumas outras que ela tinha comprado para mim. A maioria dessas coisas, eu sempre achava que não combinava comigo, então Renee acabava as usando.

Decidi colocar uma blusa verde que tinha usado em uma festa do time de Phill no ano passado e uma calça jeans. Calcei as sapatilhas e aproveitei o espelho da penteadeira para me arrumar. Nada demais, apenas um pouco de blush e batom. Deixei o meu cabelo solto com o intuito de parecer séria e coloquei minha carteira e celular na bolsa preta e pequena. Era péssimo que minha bolsa maior não combinasse com nada disso. Talvez eu devesse escutar mais a minha mãe quando ela falava sobre ter opções. Nunca pensei que só ia ligar para isso quando o desespero fosse bater em minha porta.

Edward terminou de se vestir e apareceu lindo atrás de mim. Pelo espelho, observei ele terminando de abotoar sua camisa e sorrir para mim.

"Eu queria que você usasse a outra, mas tenho que mandar limpar." Ele avisou, colocando uma pulseira prateada em meu pulso. "Mas agora eu já sei a quem recorrer, então logo mais você terá outras opções para usar."

Opções.

Parecia irônico.

Justo Edward falando sobre opções que eu pudesse usar.

[...]

O trânsito hoje estava ruim. No caminho, pegamos uma rua praticamente fechada por causa de uma batida no cruzamento, então quando Edward pensou em pegar outro trajeto, já era tarde. No caminho para o restaurante conversamos animados sobre como nossos próximos meses seriam.

Não existia medo na hora em que tocamos no assunto.

Eu voltaria para Phoenix, ele me visitaria a cada quinze dias e nos feriados também. Durante o verão eu ainda poderia voltar e passar algum tempo se pudesse. Ele comentou sobre a possibilidade de passarmos o natal juntos e aquilo me animou de verdade. Minha mãe e Phill aqui em Chicago, em nossa casa. Seria divertido. Isto, claro, se Phill não já tivesse sido chamado para vir para a cidade e assumir seu posto no novo time. Eu não estava certa sobre voltar para casa falando que estava noiva. Expliquei a ele que minha mãe não era a pessoa mais pró a casamentos do mundo, então isso poderia acabar deixando ela um pouco chateada. Edward sorriu e sugeriu que no meu aniversário poderia me pedir em casamento novamente. Parecia bom o suficiente para que Renée e Phill não ficassem chateados, afinal ele me confessara que seu plano inicial era de fazer o pedido com os dois por perto.

Voltar para a escola era a única coisa que não me animava, mas ele pediu que eu curtisse os últimos momentos. Era o meu último ano, e daqui algum tempo eu sentiria falta de não participar de certas atividades. Contei que não era a pessoa mais animada de todas para estes eventos, mas ele sorriu, avisando que estaria presente em praticamente todos.

Uma vez que estivesse noiva dele mais uma vez - ou _oficialmente_, digamos assim – eu imaginava que Renée fosse relaxar mais. Eu que já pretendia enviar formulários para a UCHICAGO, agora estava rezando para que fosse aceita. Ele pediu que eu me acalmasse. Tudo ainda parecia turvo, mas o que importava era o que nós sentíamos um pelo outro. Mais uma vez ele reforçou sobre se mudar para Phoenix, se fosse preciso.

Chegamos ao restaurante que ele tentou me levar quase há uma semana atrás e fiquei feliz por não me sentir mal ao entrar ali. Eu parecia arrumada o suficiente, apesar de achar que o lugar mesmo sendo muito simpático, era um pouco demais.

Aro acenou sozinho de nossa mesa e fomos até onde ele estava. Estava prestes a perguntar se a sua noiva não pode vir, porém, logo após de ele ter me dado os parabéns ouvimos alguém se aproximando.

"Edward!" A morena de lábios avermelhados jogou os braços ao redor dele carinhosamente. "Que bom ver você! Onde está a sortuda?"

"Gigi..."

"Ah, Aro!" Ela fez uma careta e então me observou de cima a baixo sorridente. Não tinha sido intimidante. "Oh meu Deus! Como você é bonita!" Ela me abraçou. "É um prazer conhecê-la, Bella."

"Isabella, Gigi."

Eu tive que rir com Aro a chamando de Gigi. O abraço dela tinha sido bom, caloroso.

"Não, tudo bem." murmurei um pouco envergonhada, apesar de tudo. "Eu prefiro que me chamem de Bella."

"Viu só?" Ela o abraçou e o beijou demonstrando ser energética.

Na verdade, ela parecia ser bastante intensa só pelas roupas que usava. O batom, a blusa e os sapatos eram em um rosa, quase vermelhos bem vivo, em contraste com sua pele levemente bronzeada. Ela tinha olhos castanhos como eu, mas os dela eram mais claros. Era alta, mas bem magra e tinha os cabelos muito lisos e longos. Parecia completar Aro de uma forma divertida.

"Agora me deixe ver isso." Ela pediu pegando minha mão. "Uma coisas que eu amo nos homens _deste lado da família_ é justamente o bom gosto." Ela riu. "Ajudei Jasper a escolher um lindo par de brincos para Alice."

Ela parou um pouco.

"Bem, eu espero que Jasper e você não tenham mais problemas..." Ela se virou para Edward.

"Não realmente." Ele puxou a cadeira para que eu me sentasse. "Nós conversamos um pouco, mas não senti que foi o suficiente. Quando ele volta?"

"Acho que ainda deva demorar." Aro avisou depois de dar um beijo na mão de Giana. Observei a aliança dela, também era enorme e delicada. "Provavelmente vai tentar fazer com que Esmé e Emmett liberem Alice para passar uns dias em Chicago. Eu já disse que estarei feliz em recebê-los em casa."

"Ia ser tão bom!" Giana sorriu pegando o cardápio. "Você gosta de fazer compras, Bella? Alice é novinha como você, mas tem um senso de estilo enorme. Mal vejo a hora dela começar a faculdade de moda!"

"Deus, como você está tagarela hoje!" Edward brincou e ela sorriu e puxou minha mão em cima da mesa.

"Me desculpe, Bella. Eu falo demais mesmo. Mas estou eufórica. Hoje eu fechei a igreja para o meu casamento e estou conhecendo você! Você que está fazendo esse homem maravilhoso ao seu lado sorrir como eu nunca vi antes."

Agradeci e Aro pareceu mudar um pouco de assunto quando pediu nossas entradas. Contei um pouco sobre mim, de onde eu era, o que eu pretendia fazer no meu futuro. Giana se empolgou quando comentei que gostaria de me graduar em Inglês e contou que era formada em Artes, e trabalhava na gerência das duas galerias que Aro tinha comprado antes mesmo de se conhecerem. Ela também era um tipo de _personal shopper_ de quadros para seus clientes. De fato, ela era uma mulher maravilhosa e nossa conversa fluiu tranquilamente. Ela mostrou algumas peças que tinha visto ontem para um cliente e tanto eu quanto Edward nos apaixonamos por um dos quadros de um artista Indie que estava começando a ficar famoso na cidade.

Chicago realmente tinha muito que oferecer. Como ela mesma disse, _Chicago podia não ser Nova York, mas não ficava para trás. _Ela marcou de me levar em pontos artísticos da cidade e perguntou sobre meus planos para o restante das férias de verão, que infelizmente não envolviam estar o tempo todo em Chicago.

Champanhe foi servido e todos nós comemoramos o meu noivado com Edward e a definitiva data do casamento de Aro e Giana. Ela disse que fazia questão que eu fosse sua madrinha, o que me pegou de surpresa. O nosso almoço chegou não muito depois e Aro perguntou se tínhamos planos de ir à opera ou não e Edward avisou que ia ver se não estaria enforcado de material da empresa para ver.

Ópera.

Ir a uma ópera.

Quase gritei de emoção apenas por saber da existência da possibilidade.

O almoço encerrou mais tarde do que deveria e Giana teve que sair correndo por causa de uma reunião na galeria. Hoje era uma segunda feira. Um dia comum e normal, contudo eu nem sequer me situava mais em datas novamente.

Sendo assim, eu já estava á uma semana em Chicago, e minha vida tinha mudado completamente nos últimos cinco dias. Aro leu uma mensagem de Giana avisando que amanhã ou depois ela me visitaria em casa e sairíamos para tomar um drink, o que me fez rir bastante. Ela literalmente não tinha noção da minha idade, mas Aro garantiu que não existiriam problemas sobre isso. Ele a avisaria e nós faríamos um passeio mais leve, o que me agradava bastante.

Observei os primos se tratando como irmãos e fiquei feliz.

Ao menos _aquele lado da família _parecia se dar bem.

[...]

Naquela tarde, nós acabamos passeando um pouco pela cidade e tiramos muitas fotos juntos. Quanto estava quase anoitecendo, fomos para o _nosso café _e depois de pegarmos os nossos drinks fomos para a praia mais uma vez e observamos o final de mais um dia, abraçados.

Pela parte da noite Edward pediu o nosso jantar e após organizar mais um pedaço da cozinha nós comemos e fomos para a sala de música. Namoramos, dançamos e quando a vontade de estar completamente _com ele _apareceu, eu corri pelas escadas e ele me pegou na porta do quarto e só me soltou na cama, onde nós fizemos amor mais uma vez, e depois outra até que finalmente caímos no sono.

Pela manhã tinha sido chato.

Senti-o me beijando e me desejando bom dia antes de sair, porém me sentia tão cansada que acabei caindo no sono novamente. Quando acordei de verdade enviei uma mensagem para ele e outra para a minha mãe pedindo para avisar a Phill que eu já tinha saído do hotel para fazer umas compras, pois hoje iria sair com Edward. Menos de cinco minutos depois, ela me ligou pedindo para eu que aprendesse a mentir melhor. Acabamos conversando por mais tempo do que deveria, onde lhe contei tudo sobre toda a casa de Edward, ou melhor, a nossa casa. Ela riu quando eu afirmei que a casa também era minha e suspirou sabendo que era muito bom estar apaixonada.

Edward tinha deixado as chaves, dinheiro e um papel cheio de telefones que eu pudesse precisar, incluindo o de Giana, de Aro e de seu escritório. O endereço da sua casa estava bem ali, o que foi ótimo, afinal precisava saber me localizar de verdade. O dinheiro eu dobrei novamente e coloquei no fundo da gaveta, já que provavelmente não precisaria dele.

Coloquei uma roupa simples e comecei a me ocupar com as caixas. A cozinha já estava praticamente toda arrumada quando Edward me ligou avisando que o pessoal da concessionária iria deixar o Volvo em casa. Não demorou muito até que um homem com a farda da Volvo tocou na companhia. Ele perguntou meu nome várias vezes e comecei a ficar irritada, avisando que era a noiva de Edward, que estava em casa apenas para receber o carro. Ele pediu que eu fosse para o lado de fora recebê-lo e após eu assinar alguns documentos, ele acabou saindo de minha vista. Liguei para Edward para saber sobre o controle do portão e ele de desculpou por não ter deixado em casa, porém avisou que eu poderia deixar o carro estacionado do lado de fora.

A metade da manhã mal tinha passado, então eu resolvi me ocupar com a biblioteca. Todas as janelas da casa já estavam abertas para que ela pudesse ficar bem arejada. A biblioteca tinha uma circulação de ar precária, provavelmente proposital, mas não me importei. Eram tantos livros maravilhosos que estavam empacotados e embalados separadamente que só notei que o tempo tinha passado de verdade quando senti que estava com fome. Edward não poderia voltar para almoçar, e assim, quando finalmente fui parar para ver que horas eram, já passava das duas e meia.

Na cozinha não tinha absolutamente nada, então eu tomei a decisão de ir até o mercado. Tive certeza de que estava com algum dinheiro trocado na carteira e usei a internet do meu celular pela primeira vez. Se eu fosse de carro, não demoraria muito. _Será que Edward ficaria chateado? _

Resolvi seguir com meus planos quando o G_ooglemaps _traçou a melhor rota para chegar no WallMart mais próximo. Levei bons trinta minutos por causa do trânsito, e mais uns dez para conseguir uma vaga, mas fiquei feliz de conseguir dirigir o carro dele sem nenhum problema. Consegui minha habilitação de primeira e adorava dirigir o carro da minha mãe, que era enorme. Esteve Volvo era muito mais simples de usar. De se conseguir uma vaga então...

O mercado não estava muito cheio, porém havia gente o suficiente para ter muitas filas. Tentei não me desanimar e peguei algumas coisas básicas como café, leite, pão... então busquei alguns itens para fazer o jantar para ele. A cozinha estava praticamente completa e bem equipada para fazer o prato que eu queria.

A única coisa ruim, foi quando o total de minhas compras apareceu no monitor. Chicago era um lugar caro se comparado a Phoenix, e eu não estava mais em meu trabalho temporário. A operadora ficou olhando o tempo todo para a minha aliança, mas assim que eu consegui a quantia total – com ajuda de algumas moedinhas – ela pareceu ficar irritada. Entendi o que tinha acontecido logo que coloquei as compras no carro. No mínimo ela deveria achar que eu tinha muito dinheiro, quando na verdade, quem tinha, era Edward.

[...]

Eu nunca mais ia sair de carro sozinha por esta cidade. As pessoas são muito hostis dirigindo e eu não tive culpa se a rua que indicada no mapa durante a volta era uma contra-mão. Tive que dar uma volta enorme e me perdi por algum tempo, rondando ruas novas para mim. Até eu me encontrar foi uma pequena batalha. Já estava estacionando o carro na frente da casa quando ouvi meu nome ser chamado.

"Bella!"

Giana parou o seu carro no meio da rua e abaixou mais o vidro.

"Toma, Edward pediu para te entregar." Ela comentou, me entregando o controle da garagem.

"Oh, ok."

"Ele pediu que eu colocasse o carro para dentro, mas você desenrola, não é?"

"Ah, com certeza. Não tem problema."

"Onde você foi?" Perguntou curiosa.

"Fui no mercado. Não tinha nada para comer aqui."

"Ah!" Ela riu. "Vai se acostumando, pois se Edward for igual ao Aro, ele é um cabeça de vento para essas coisas. Se puder, só come fora, um horror."

"Não quer... ficar para jantar?" Perguntei muito mais por educação.

"Não posso." Fez uma careta. "Mas amanhã com toda certeza a gente se fala."

"Ok!"

Ela pariu e eu abri o portão clicando no controle. Arrumei o carro e finalmente entrei em casa.

_Em casa. _

[...]

Depois que eu coloquei as costelas recheadas no forno, peguei dois livros sobre vinhos que estavam na estante lateral do balcão. Algumas garrafas ainda estavam ali, então eu pensei em servir algo especial, para comemorar que eu e Edward tínhamos nos conhecido há quase uma semana. Não tinha certeza se tanta bebida - e por tantos dias seguidos – me faria bem, sem contar que eu queria garantir que Edward não continuaria bebendo tanto, mesmo não tendo passado de duas taças de vinho na minha frente das outras vezes.

Meu celular vibrou na parte de trás do meu bolso e eu notei que era a minha mãe quem estava me ligando.

"Oi, mãe."

"Bella." Ela parecia um pouco séria. "Filha, eu vi uma das fotos que você me enviou pelo celular..."

"Eu sei que a qualidade é ruim. Mas Edward precisou levar o computador dele para o escritório. Assim que der eu te envio por email."

"Não... não é isso."

"O que é então? Ah, mãe..." Suspirei. "Eu sei que você não queria a foto da foto, mas acredite, Edward tem feito um bom trabalho tirando tantas fotos nossas."

"Você está usando uma aliança?" Pisquei diversas vezes antes de responder. Tinha sido muita bobeira minha tirar uma foto de minha foto favorita que estava na câmera de Edward. "Bella..."

"Edward me pediu, no domingo."

"Oh, meu Deus!" Eu quase pude ver ela colocando a mão na testa e escutei bem o barulho dela se sentando na velha poltrona. "Deus, como não percebi isso?"

"Como assim?"

"Enquanto você tomava banho nós conversamos um pouco e ele perguntou se vocês tinham a minha benção. Ele perguntou a mesma coisa para Phill e lamentou não jantarmos juntos... Cristo! Bella isso é uma loucura."

"Era esta a surpresa da qual eu queria te contar."

"Bella... amor, me escute bem. Vá com calma. Ele é lindo, amoroso e eu acredito nas intenções dele... mas você ainda é tão jovem. Vocês estão usando camisinha, não estão? Eu já marquei uma ginecologista para a senhorita na semana que vem. Não quero nem..."

Ela continuou falando e eu gelei.

"Está ouvindo, Bella? Pílula e camisinha são a dupla oficial para a senhorita."

"Claro. Claro." O despertador do meu celular ficou ativo. "Mãe, eu tenho que ir. Quis fazer um jantar surpresa para Edward e realmente não quero que ele queime."

"Claro, querida." Ela pareceu se sentir culpada. "Bella."

"Hm"

"Meus parabéns, querida. Eu estou muito feliz por você."

"Obrigada, mãe." Avisei abrindo o forno. "Só não conte nada para o Phill ainda. Depois eu te explico."

"Ok, querida."

Quando ela desligou, coloquei o celular na bancada e tirei todo o papel alumínio da travessa. Diminui o fogo, fechei o forno e quando pensei em voltar para os livros e descobrir que vinho iria servir, braços quentes me seguraram por minha cintura.

"Eu ia perguntar como você saiu de casa com o carro sem me perguntar que direções pegar, mas a minha saudade e este cheiro esplêndido não me permitem fazer mais nada além de abraçá-la e beijá-la."

Gargalhei e me virei para abraçá-lo decentemente. Beijamos-nos e ele me sentou em cima do balcão central.

"Também estava com saudade!" Puxei-o mais para perto e observei ele se livrando da gravata.

"O que você fez com essa cozinha?" Pareceu chateado. "Bella, eu disse que era para você me esperar."

"Não ia agüentar ficar o dia todo parada. Arrumei uma parte da biblioteca também."

"Bella mia..." Advertiu apertando a ponta do meu nariz. "Os dias que você precisar de uma empregada é só avisar."

"Isso é ridículo." Rolei os olhos. "Mas espero que não fique chateado por eu ter pegado o Volvo e..."

Eu só terminei de contar a aventura do meu dia quando já estávamos jantando. Edward comeu e repetiu, satisfeito por estar comendo algo caseiro e delicioso. Pensei do que poderia fazer para o jantar de amanhã enquanto ele lavava a louça e contava sobre o dia dele. Ficar trabalhando dentro de um escritório parecia tedioso demais, mas ele parecia animado. Como se sua vida finalmente estivesse tomando a devida forma.

Estava prestes a subir e tomar uma ducha, mas ele me fez uma proposta melhor: e ficarmos um pouco na banheira. Era praticamente irrecusável.

Nós ficamos conversando ali, abraçados e dentro d`água. Era bastante agradável e de vez em quando ele gostava de pegar um pouco de espuma e espalhar por meu corpo. Era um bom passatempo para dois.

"Aqui." Ele pegou algo que estava no bolso de sua calça que estava jogada no chão do banheiro.

Depois de secar um pouco a mão, tirou algo de um pequeno estojo. Não poderia aceitar mais nada que viesse dele. Era errado.

"É demais."

"É importante para mim." Ele colocou a pulseira em mim. "Safira. A pedra da minha parte da minha família."

Ela era delicada e tinha vários diamantes e safiras pequenas. Eu já tinha visto algo similar em algum lugar, mas não sabia exatamente onde.

"Não sei como te agradecer... É muito. Eu nunca vou poder ficar usando estas coisas..."

"Guarde, use quando sentir que deve usar." Me acalmou dando um beijo no topo da minha cabeça. "Porém, eu sei como você pode me agradecer."

"Como?"

"Vá a Ópera comigo amanhã."

Não contive o grito que estava preso em minha garganta desde ontem, com a possibilidade de poder ir ao evento. Ele gargalhou e eu o enchi de beijos. Edward estava realizando um dos meus grandes sonhos, ir à ópera.

Oh meu Deus!

Edward me levaria a ópera em um dos mais tradicionais teatros do país!

**Quem faz com alegria e se alegra com o efectuado é feliz.**

**Johann Goethe**

**a**


	19. Ato I CapXIV Marcada

**Já é quinta! E eu ando sendo tão legal que estou aqui postando mais uma vez nessa semana. De qualquer forma, vai ser assim agora: no lugar de a cada 7, os posts vão ser a cada 4 ou 5 dias. Talvez menos. Tudo vai depender de vcs e do número de reviews. Sim eu sou uma chantagista, mas acho que vcs vão acabar entendendo... hm... bem. É isso. Hahaha Vamos ao post? **

**ps: estou tendo problema para responder as reviews. =( o ff chato está dando erro, mas assim que possível as responderei. Lembrando que uma review vale um preview! ;D**

* * *

**Capa do cap: HTTP*:*/senta.*la/*7ttf**

**Música do cap: Arcade Fire – Cold Wind**

**Giana: HTTP*:*/senta.*la/*7ttb**

**Bella: http*:*/senta.*la/*7tt**

* * *

_De repente do riso fez-se o pranto__  
__Silencioso e branco como a bruma__  
__E das bocas unidas fez-se a espuma__  
__E das mãos espalmadas fez-se o espanto.__  
__De repente da calma fez-se o vento__  
__Que dos olhos desfez a última chama__  
__E da paixão fez-se o pressentimento__  
__E do momento imóvel fez o drama.__  
__De repente, não mais que de repente__  
__Fez-se de triste o que se fez amante__  
__E de sozinho o que se fez contente__  
__Fez-se do amigo próximo o distante__  
__Fez-se da vida uma aventura errante__  
__De repente, não mais que de repente._

**Vinícius de Morais**

* * *

Fui acordada por Edward que avisou que Giana não demoraria a chegar e me ajudar com os preparativos para o grande dia. Levantei, animadíssima com a ideia e o beijei antes que ele saísse. Essa rotinha de dormir todas as noites depois de fazer amor estava ficando pesada, mas cada vez mais gostosa.

Na noite passada, eu fui por cima novamente... Era bom saber que eu também tinha algum domínio da situação.

Um banho frio seria suficiente para que eu parasse de pensar nisso. Mas era sempre tão bom... amar, ser amada... E cada nova vez ficava melhor.

Giana apareceu assim que eu desci as escadas, pronta para tomar café da manhã. Coloquei uma blusa simples e a mesma calça que tinha usado anteontem, junto com as sapatilhas. Tudo pareceu combinar bem com minha bolsa maior.

Ela já tinha chegado pronta com nosso café da manhã, vibrando animada com a vinda até em casa. Comemos um muffin de mirtillo e tomamos um café mocca diet, que estava muito bom para algo que não deveria ter gosto. Ela me contou que estava de dieta e se desculpou por ter pego um café igual ao dela, mas eu gostei. Comentei que precisava começar a pensar em como me manter em forma e ela sorriu animada por isso.

Saímos juntas e eu sorri vendo como o interior do seu carro era feminino. Ela colocou uma música animada e eu até curti o embalo moderno, prometendo a ela que sairíamos para dançar na boate de Aro no final de semana. Ela confessou que em três semanas teria um show do Enrique Iglesias na cidade e ela não teria companhia para ir e eu disse a ela que se estivesse de volta, iríamos juntas.

Mesmo não sendo uma grande fã dele, ela contou que a música agitada que estava tocando no carro era do novo cd dele e adorou a minha proposta de irmos juntas ao show. Ela ainda brincou comentando que se tivesse a minha idade não perderia por nada, e eu não levei na ofensa e sim como uma lembrança de curtir o meu tempo, exatamente como minha mãe tinha me dito na noite anterior.

Ela passou por alguns dos seus lugares favoritos da cidade e prometeu que depois, quando estivesse com calma me mostraria melhor estes e outros lugares, e também poderia me levar a museus e nas galerias que não eram de Aro.

Estacionamos na frente de uma grande loja e ela disse que eu não deveria me preocupar com nada. O meu vestido seria um presente de Aro, o que me fez prever que a loja deveria ter preços no mínimo astronômicos.

Fiquei calada e a segui.

Era o melhor que eu podia fazer.

[...]

Foi no mínimo divertido passar horas provando vestidos. Eu não tinha certeza sobre qual era o mais lindo. Giana escolheu um belo vestido vermelho para ela, que combinava com a sua personalidade. Quanto a mim, estava na dúvida entre um cor de pérola trabalhado na parte de cima, um cinza de mangas e um cor de rosa queimado.

Vesti os três diversas vezes, mas a confusão só parecia aumentar até que uma vendedora apareceu com um vestido que deixou Giana muito animada. Eu tinha visto um vestido azul claro na vitrine. Ele era muito bonito, mas o tamanho era maior que o meu. A vendedora disse que só tinha encontrado um no meu tamanho em outra cor. Ele parecia pálido, mesmo com sendo em um tecido brilhoso, mas assim que eu o coloquei notei como tinha ficado perfeito.

Abracei Giana, me sentindo emocionada. Ela ficou empolgada e disse várias e várias vezes que eu estava linda. Tirei o vestido e quando pensei que tudo tinha acabado ela me deu mais um item para provar. Meu rosto pegou fogo quando vi o conjunto de lingerie em uma cor parecida com a do vestido.

Depois de sair da loja, nós fomos para um salão onde Giana foi muito bem recebida por todas as atendentes que foram extremamente simpáticas comigo. Ela me apresentou como sua amiga e eu sorri pensando nessa possibilidade.

Diferente do sábado, hoje eu fui bem atendida. É claro que eu notei todos os olhares em cima de mim e de minha aliança, mas não ouve desconforto em momento algum. Giana disse que teríamos um dia completo para nós duas. Eu não tinha a menor ideia do que se tratava até que o puxa, pega, arranca e estica começou. Não que tenha sido ruim dessa vez. Não. O grande diferencial estava no fato de eu estar sendo bem tratada. Foi horrível ter que fazer depilação à cera. Giana riu bastante e eu só permiti que terminasse as minhas pernas. Nada mais seria arrancado daquela forma. Nós fizemos uma massagem e aquilo sim era algo bom. Muito bom. Houve um intervalo e eu fiquei feliz em poder ficar jogada em uma enorme poltrona. Serviram chá, suco, frutas e algumas outras coisas que eu não reconheci.

"Está gostando do dia de hoje?"

"Não é algo que eu costumo fazer..." Ela sorriu e se inclinou um pouco para falar comigo.

"Sabe Bella, eu tenho sorte de ter o Aro na minha vida. Ele era o meu professor, fui aluna de sua última turma. Ele paquerava comigo em sala de aula sem nem mesmo se dar conta que estava fazendo isso. Tudo entre nós foi fantástico e quando ele me pediu em casamento, não consegui recusar."

"Edward me contou um pouco sobre vocês."

"Me formei só no ano passado, ou seja, muito tarde. Mas justamente por não conseguir pagar. Eu dei duro, consegui um crédito parcial... Minha família ficou assustada quando descobriu que ele não era só um professor universitário."

"Mas foi mais difícil que com a família dele?"

Ela riu ironicamente e comentou "Nunca." De repente, parecia irritada. "Todas nós seremos golpistas aos olhos deles." Ela cruzou os braços e se jogou na cadeira de novo. "Um dos motivos que eu fiz questão de passar o dia com você hoje foi para alertá-la. Os tios de Edward, em especial, são traiçoeiros. E Deus, como eu odeio as Denali."

"O que aconteceu? Você sabe? Edward me contou que eles eram unidos."

"Sim, Aro também tem histórias lindas que pode te contar..." Ela fez uma careta. "Mas depois do acidente, as famílias se dividiram. Aro já era quase de maior, optou por ficar em Chicago, mas Edward foi levado com o resto. São todos uns rancorosos. As mulheres da família, exceto Alice são um nojo."

Encolhi-me um pouco.

"Estou feliz por conhecer você, Bella. Por saber que Edward gosta de você e a quer na vida dele. Quando ele acabou com Tanya e resolveu voltar para Chicago, Aro praticamente soltou fogos. E eu o acompanhei." Sorriu cheia de escárnio. "Eu quero que você saiba que podemos ser amigas." Ela olhou bem em meus olhos. "E eu estou aqui pronta para te ajudar, pois eu sei que quando te conhecerem _vai ser difícil."_

"Você acha? Tem certeza?"

"Absoluta." Balançou a cabeça. "Edward pode não ter falado muito de Tanya e eu o respeito. Era a vida dele. Mas ela é louca. Ela o forçou tanto que o perdeu."

"Você acha que ele a amou?"

"Nunca." Ela pareceu ficar pálida. "Deus o livrou disso. Amar aquela mulher... Bella, eu vou me certificar de estar ao seu lado quando tiver que conhecê-los."

"Falando assim, parece até que eu deveria estar pronta para uma guerra."

Giana se aproximou e pegou em minhas mãos.

"Mas é. Hoje, eu não me importo mais, mas sim, fico triste que me tratem tão mal. Só que você Bella... você é muito nova, mal entrou na vida de Edward e ele tem certeza de que quer você ao seu lado. Você tem ideia do que é ter que conviver com a ex dele, que na verdade é a prima mais querida de todas? E Edward... que é o queridinho de todos? Que é aquele que Esmé mais ama? Mais do que o próprio filho? Você não vai querer conhecê-los, menos ainda saber como eles se comportam. Eu já aprendi. A distância é o melhor remédio."

Puxei ar, ficando extremamente nervosa.

"Comigo foi realmente ruim, mas Aro e eu iremos cuidar para que com você não seja ainda pior."

[...]

Giana me acalmou quando disse que eu poderia contar com ela. Depois nós conversamos sobre livros e eu relaxei de verdade.

Fizeram um penteado simples, já que eu não tinha muita ideia do que fazer com meu cabelo e a maquiagem destacou meus olhos. Senti-me renovada quando saí do salão ao lado dela. Chegamos em casa e Giana e eu fomos para o quarto nos trocar. Ela me deu um par de sapatos também, e eu nem tinha visto quando ela os comprou. Eles combinavam com o meu vestido. Observei-me no espelho maior do closet. Nós duas estávamos extremamente bonitas. Acho que nuca estive tão elegante como hoje.

"Vou buscar meu perfume." Avisou antes de se afastar.

Apenas assenti positivamente e continuei me observando. Estava me sentindo mais linda do que nunca e nem precisei que Edward olhasse para mim. E bastou eu pensar nele que eu observei ele por trás de mim.

"Edward!" Me virei e o abracei passando os braços por seu pescoço. Senti ele me abraçar por minha cintura sorridente.

"Bella mia..." Senti seus lábios contra meu cabelo e sorri. "Deixe-me ver você."

Fiquei sem ar quando notei que ele estava com um smoking. Ele estava lindo demais, meu coração quando parou quando ele se afastou para me observar e eu pude vê-lo com calma.

"Você está tão lindo..."

"Nem um pouco quando comparado a você." Ele me entregou um buquê das mesmas flores que ele já tinha me dado antes. Senti o perfume delas enquanto ele beijava minha mão, depois minha aliança. "Você está maravilhosa... Perfeita, como sempre."

Fiquei um pouco envergonhada, mas me aproximei para que ele me beijasse.

"Aqui." Ele pegou algo que estava em cima do pequeno banco. "Vire-se."

Fiquei de frente para o espelho quando ele apareceu com um colar de pérolas rosadas.

"Edward!" Ele sorriu e terminou de arrumar o meu cabelo. Seus dedos passaram pela pele ao redor da jóia.

_Aquilo tinha sido apelativo... _

_Sensual. _

"É perfeito para você." Avisou colocando a pulseira ao lado daquela que eu havia ganho ontem. "Pérolas combinam com você. As rosadas, em especial."

"Não quero que você fique me dando as jóias da sua mãe assim..."

Ele sorriu malicioso. "Não se preocupe com isso."

"Como assim?" Senti-o retirando um dos meus brincos.

"Segure, amor." Então, ele esfregou os lábios em meu cabelo mais uma vez. Fechei os olhos e segurei o par que estava usando até que notei ele pegar um novo e lindo par que brilhava mais do que tudo. Eu tinha certeza que eram diamantes no formato de uma trança que era finalizada com outra pérola rosada.

Era perfeito.

Absolutamente perfeito.

"Bonitos." Ele avisou me mostrando. "Mas, em você fica absolutamente perfeito. Mão posso resistir... são seus."

"O quê?" Perguntei sem acreditar.

"Eu comprei para você." Me virei em sua direção. "Eu queria te dar um presente."

"É muito..."

"Não é nada se comparado a tudo o que você me deu em uma semana, Bella. Nem vai ser suficiente para o que você vai me dar durante todo o tempo em que estivermos juntos. Serão muitos anos pela frente..."

Tentei me segurar para não acabar chorando e estragar a maquiagem que tinha sido feita no salão. Ele me beijou e só não ficamos mais tempo nos apreciando por causa do meu celular, que pelo toque denunciava que era a minha mãe.

"Mãe?"

"Bella..." Ela parecia estar se escondendo. "Querida, você e Edward podem dormir no hotel hoje?"

"Hmmm..."

"Phill pareceu irritado por saber que você não está lá. E ele pagou uma nota por aquele lugar. Não precisa ser todos os dias, mas somente por hoje. você me faria este favor?"

"Claro. Edward vai entender." Comentei tristonha. "Você acha que ele liga hoje? É que estamos indo para a Ópera e..."

Ela começou a rir.

"Ok, depois você me conta. Mas vá para o hotel, tudo bem? Ele pretende te ligar bem cedinho."

"Ok, mãe. Pode deixar."

"Eu te amo, querida. Divirta-se. E só saia de lá depois de conversar um pouco com Phill. Ele já disse que não vai ligar para o seu celular."

"Eu também te amo. mãe."

Virei-me para Edward, cabisbaixa.

"O que foi?"

"Ela quer que eu durma no hotel hoje. Phill deve ligar pela manhã."

"Nós podemos fazer isto, não tem problema." Ele me abraçou. "Quer pegar algumas de suas coisas daqui para já deixar por lá? Ou quer deixar para pegar tudo o que sobrou mais tarde?"

"Não, prefiro deixar a minha mala maior por lá. Mas talvez seja uma boa idéia levar a roupa suja."

"Bella, deixe aí." Ele riu. "A empregada virá amanhã, então ela vai poder cuidar disso por mim."

"Ok."

Coloquei algumas coisas, incluindo meus brincos na bolsa maior. Nela já estavam a minha carteira e outras poucas coisas que eu precisaria para amanhã. Também aproveitei para incluir minhas sapatilhas, pois não sabia como meus pés estariam no fim da noite. Já na pequena carteira que Giana tinha me emprestado, coloquei meus documentos e meu celular.

Edward carregou minhas coisas e no andar de baixo nos encontramos com Giana que insistiu que deveríamos tirar algumas fotos juntas. Nós ainda não tínhamos nenhuma, então ela insistiu. _E não é todo dia que estaremos tão glamurosas assim – _fez questão de me lembrar. Acabei pedindo que ela tirasse uma foto minha e outra com Edward usando o meu celular. Ela sorriu e quando me entregou o aparelho, enviei uma das fotos para Renée. Edward e eu fomos lhe demos carona até a casa de Aro, e durante todo o trajeto ela implicou o tempo todo por ele dirigir rápido demais, algo que eu não tinha notado antes. Ele sorriu e continuou o seu caminho pelas ruas completamente iluminadas. Ao chegarmos lá, o motorista de Aro nos levaria esta noite, em um carro alugado. Era tudo tão surreal...

Preferi esperar que Edward deixasse minhas coisas na casa do primo e depois descesse junto com ele para o nosso encontro. Giana estava com medo de seu vestido estar amassado, mas ela estava incrivelmente linda nele. Mais parecia uma modelo. Aro apareceu e nos cumprimentou. Seguimos para o lado de fora do prédio onde um carro já nos esperava. _Nada menos que uma limusine. _De inicio, fiquei desconfortável com tudo aquilo, mas Giana pegou minha mão e a apertou firmemente.

"O que importa é o coração cheio de boas intenções. Você é bem vinda. Você faz parte disso agora, não precisa ficar assim." Ela sussurrou para mim. "Tudo isso, mesmo para eles, não é realmente nada. Isso aqui que é."

E quando ela apertou o meu dedo com a aliança entendi que ela falava de amor.

Nós chegamos até o _Chicago Ópera House_ e o local estava completamente lotado. Fiquei chocada quando passamos por tantas pessoas e fotógrafos. Giana e Aro pararam para uma foto, mas ao notar como eu estava, Edward nos levou diretamente para dentro do teatro. Quando eu subi o último degrau da escadaria e me deparei com a beleza que ela aquele lugar, e também entendi que eu não estava vivendo um sonho, mas sim o meu próprio conto de fadas.

Tudo estava perfeito. Tudo era lindo e só tinha condições de ir mais e mais para frente.

Lembrei das palavras de Giana enquanto cumprimentava e conhecia novas pessoas. _O amor me trouxe até aqui. _Eu sou capaz de me adaptar. Este é o meu novo mundo. Eu não preciso me senti intimidada entre tantas pessoas diferentes. Quando estava me sentindo mais à vontade, Edward me levou para conhecer alguns antigos amigos de seus pais e até mesmo o seu atual chefe. Sempre me apresentando como sua noiva. Era um misto de orgulho e alegria que tomavam conta de mim naqueles momentos que eu não sabia explicar. O amor parecia aumentar em meu coração e eu tinha que estar agradecida dele nunca me soltar. Em alguns momentos, minhas pernas ficavam fracas só de ouvir ele me chamando de sua noiva ou minha futura esposa.

O chato é que o seu celular não parou um minuto e depois de ignorar várias ligações, ele optou por desligar o aparelho. Ele parecia bastante irritado e transtornado, porém me garantiu que não era nada importante.

Não fui reprimida e nem me senti em um lugar hostil. Algumas pessoas provavelmente notavam como eu era nova, mas não foram rudes. Isso foi mais prático do que eu imaginava. E entre rostos novos, taças de água ou champanhe e os braços de Edward, comecei a me sentir realmente à vontade, como se fizesse parte daquele lugar. Era como se não existissem mais diferenças entre nós. _Eu podia me sentir em casa, desde que eu estivesse com Edward._

[...]

Nós entramos para o primeiro ato e nunca imaginei que fosse ficar tão emocionada assim. No intervalo, Edward e eu ainda conversamos com Giana e Aro, e cumprimentamos outras pessoas. Já na pausa do segundo para o terceiro, foram tantas lágrimas que precisei ao banheiro com ajuda de Giana, para não voltar igual a um palhaço borrado para o lado de Edward. Mas todo o cuidado que ela teve, provavelmente de nada adiantou. Ao final do terceiro ato eu estava praticamente soluçando. Edward me mostrou que não existiam motivos para que eu ficasse envergonhada, pois outras mulheres e até o seu primo tinham ficado emocionados.

Não podia imaginar que ver o espetáculo ao vivo seria algo tão profundo. Eu conhecia a estória de _Os pescadores de pérolas, _mas não imaginava a tensão que ela carregava. Em minha mente, por ser uma ópera romântica francesa, o que me prenderia atenção seria o tenor. Mais cedo, pouco antes de entrarmos, expliquei que esta era a minha curiosidade maior e Aro tinha me advertido, avisando que o fato do tenor ter essencialmente duas vozes significava que o espetáculo seria apenas mais intenso.

Naquele momento eu apenas sorri, mas quando Edward me entregou o seu lenço, tinha entendido o que ele quis dizer. Fiquei constantemente arrepiada, meu coração bateu forte e acelerou nos momentos chave. _Nunca fui fã de tragédias ou triângulos amorosos _justamente pelo sofrimento gratuito. O tema era muito forte. Amigos que renunciaram o amor por uma mulher em comum, se vêem completamente destruídos por causa dela anos depois. Apesar de ser um belo romance, a ópera lida com temas muito delicados que vão além do amor e da amizade. Lealdade, compromisso, a honra as suas palavras.

Mesmo entendendo o amor de Leila por Nadir, não podia deixar de me sentir mal por Zurga ou pela aldeia deles. Tudo se desestruturou. O pior, porém, era ouvir alguns comentários no salão de entrada. Algumas pessoas simplesmente não sabiam o quão grande e importante é um amor, por isso achavam que Nadir e Leila estavam sendo tão desleais. Enquanto ficamos esperando pelo carro, Edward e Aro deram o seu melhor para que pudéssemos relaxar um pouco. _Já passou. Foi apenas um espetáculo. Eu não precisava me envolver tanto assim. _Giana também estava muito emocionada e aquela tinha sido a sua primeira ópera francesa, mas ao brincar com toda situação, acabou arrancando uma risada minha.

Edward me ofereceu o seu paletó quando fomos para o lado de fora. Estava ventando muito como sempre, mas estava um pouco frio, mesmo para uma noite de verão. _Será que ia chover? _Antes que a preocupação continuasse, Aro e Edward começaram a rir com a câmera e o celular de Giana. Foi aí que eu vi que ela tinha conseguido algumas fotos minhas durante o dia, mas eu não tinha percebido... Ela era boa me enrolando. Tiramos uma foto juntos e pelo o que vi quando já estávamos no carro, ela tinha ficado muito bonita. O segurança conseguiu nos enquadrar completamente, parecendo até uma foto formal em família. Ela comentou que colocaria a foto em seu Facebook, mas Edward torceu o nariz.

"O perfil é meu." Resmungou. "Eu coloco o que eu quiser."

"Gigi... Rose passou o dia ligando para Edward. Não é melhor esperar um pouco?"

Olhei de relance para ele, que parecia chateado.

"Mandou ela ir a merda?" Ela inquiriu.

"Não e assim, Giana." Murmurou balançando a cabeça. "Eu apenas ignorei. E esse vem sendo o melhor remédio desde então."

"Você quem sabe." Ela rolou os olhos. "Bella, eu posso colocar a foto no meu Facebook?"

"Pode." Dei os ombros. "Não me importo realmente."

"Ah, eu nem te tenho..." Ela pegou celular. "Como é o seu sobrenome mesmo?"

"Swan." Sorri envergonhada. "Mas eu não tenho conta por lá. Nunca me senti atraída por isso."

Então eu consegui mudar o rumo da conversa sem nem mesmo perceber. Giana disse que amanhã sem falta iria fazer com que eu abrisse um perfil na famosa rede social que nunca me atraiu em nada. Para que dividir minhas informações com tantas pessoas? Qual era a graça? E o senso de privacidade? Onde iria parar?

Quando chegamos à casa de Aro, um táxi já nos esperava. Edward subiu e pegou as coisas e nos despedimos com Giana lembrando que teríamos um passeio muito em breve. A companhia do casal tinha sido maravilhosa, mas eu não via a hora de ficar um pouco sozinha com Edward. Assim que chegamos no hotel. pedimos o nosso jantar e só depois que começamos a comer é que eu tive coragem de perguntar.

"O que tem Rosalie?"

Ele suspirou, limpou a boca com guardanapo de pano e pegou em minhas mãos antes de olhar em meus olhos.

"É apenas a minha prima metida." Foi direto. "Ela passou o dia tentando falar comigo, me mandando mensagens dizendo que e tinha que voltar... Mas de forma alguma irei fazer isso. Eu estou em minha cidade, construindo a minha nova vida."

"Será que vale a pena ficar assim? Tão mal com sua família?"

"Infelizmente, continuará desta forma por bastante tempo." Lamentou. "Mas eu não me arrependo nem um pouco."

E quando ele voltou a sorrir eu vi que não tinha que me preocupar de verdade.

Ou ao menos, não ainda.

[...]

Ele me surpreendeu me dando um dos diários de sua mãe. Este e alguns outros livros ficavam guardados na casa de Aro. Eu agradeci e guardei entre minhas coisas prometendo que só leria quando estivesse indo para Phoenix. Naquele momento, tudo o que eu queria era aproveitar mais o meu tempo com ele.

Não tive vergonha de oferecer uma camisinha para Edward desta vez. Eu sabia que o pequeno pacote prateado estava em algum lugar do quarto e depois de uma boa conversa, nós resolvemos fazer amor vagarosamente. Tanto o vestido quanto a lingerie foi apreciado por ele, mas quando estávamos na cama, o clima me lembrava a nossa primeira noite.

Os beijos eram longos, os carinhos mais delicados; um corpo colado com o outro, se movendo rítmicos. O suor do seu corpo se confundindo com o meu, os gemidos quase como uma pequena sinfonia. Senti-lo por completo, podendo apreciar um pouco do seu sabor, parecendo como se ele estivesse completamente ligado a mim. E por mais que eu soubesse que não era certo, eu tinha certeza de que estávamos dependentes um do outro.

No lugar de dormir depois de fazer amor, nós ficamos conversando um pouco. Eu sabia que ainda era muito cedo para ficar grávida, mas eu tinha sido irresponsável. Nós dois. Dias e dias fazendo amor sem nenhuma proteção. Pelos meus cálculos, não estava na semana de perigo. Sempre fui tão regulada que não foi difícil de fazê-las.

Edward pareceu tão emocionado com a possibilidade de ser pai, que ficamos fazendo planos caso se isso acontecesse. Quando ele finalmente dormiu sua mão estava em cima de meu baixo ventre o que me deixou animada com a possibilidade.

Será?

Talvez este fosse o meu destino, afinal.

Beijei o seu rosto mais uma vez antes de me aninhar ao seu corpo e cair em um sono profundo.

[...]

Nós estávamos no jardim novamente, assim como há alguns dias atrás. Ele me beijou e me garantiu que era o homem mais feliz do mundo antes de se abaixar e beijar a minha barriga que ainda estava pouco aparente. Ele me olhou nos olhos e sorriu me deixando boba, mas algo estava acontecendo ao nosso redor.

Eu podia ouvir os gritos de uma mulher, e quando ele se virou na direção de onde o barulho vinha, Edward fugiu de mim.

Acordei sentindo a minha cabeça doer e pude ouvir gritos de verdade. Encolhi-me e puxei as cobertas para esconder o meu corpo.

"Edward?" Chamei-o levemente e o barulho pareceu parar.

Será que eu deveria colocar uma roupa?

Ir até lá?

"Resolva isso." Escutei uma mulher ameaçar. "Já chega dessa palhaçada!"

"Eu não posso..."

Tremi um pouco quando o tom da voz dele.

"Edward?" Falei mais uma vez, sem saber o que deveria fazer.

Eu deveria estar usando uma camisola ou uma roupa qualquer. Eu precisava sair daquela cama, ver se ele precisava de minha ajuda.

"Não se atreva dizer uma coisas dessas!" A mulher bracejou outra vez.

"Não se meta na minha vida!" Edward rebateu. "Você não sabe de nada!"

"Edward, coopere." Um homem resmungou. "Você não está em condições de ameaçar ou bater a porta na nossa cara. Por favor."

Acendi o abajur e isso pareceu fazer com que eles se calassem.

"O-o-fereça uma água para ela." Ouvi a voz de outro homem gaguejando. "Vai s-ser melhor assim."

"Ela vai se acalmar e você voltará com a gente."

"Eu não vou voltar." Ouvi Edward explicando a mulher. "Minha vida é aqui."

"Dessa vez ninguém vai passar a mão na sua cabeça. Dessa vez ninguém vai te defender. Dessa vez..."

"Chega." O primeiro homem pediu. "Vai até lá, imediatamente."

Edward parecia pálido quando entrou e fechou a porta atrás de si. Quando ele se aproximou da cama, parecia completamente transtornado.

"Está tudo bem?" Arrisquei perguntar, mas a sua resposta foi um abraço apertado, mostrando como ele estava abalado. "Oh Edward... eu posso ajudar você?"

Olhando a garrafa d'àgua fiquei com um pouco de sede. Minha boca estava seca, talvez fosse melhor molhar a garganta antes de começar uma conversa decente. Dei um grande gole, mas senti algo estranho no sabor, então a coloquei a garrafa de volta na pequena mesa. Talvez não fosse água de boa procedência.

Edward começou a chorar e eu o abracei apertando quando ouvi mais batidas a porta.

"Edward... eu estou ficando assustada." Apertei-o como pude, mas o sono estava voltando.

Observei como ele de repente, ficou sério e tenso. Ele se afastou, segurou meu rosto com as mãos e me olhou nos olhos com alguma serenidade antes de permitir que eles ficassem duros outra vez.

"Eu sempre soube que não merecia você." Começou a falar. "Hoje eu tenho certeza."

"Edward, eu não-"

"Eu não sou bom o suficiente para você." Ele disparou e eu comecei a sentir falta de ar. "Eu sou um bastardo sortudo que não mercê você. Você é boa demais para mim, Bella."

"Não." Senti que as lágrimas queriam vir, mas o sono estava me empurrando para a direção oposta. "Pare..."

"Eu espero conseguir seu perdão um dia por isso. Vou fazer de tudo para voltar." Ele suspirou. "Mas eu espero sinceramente que você encontre alguém melhor do que eu."

Quando ele disse isso, o meu coração se partiu. Eu queria agarrá-lo para junto de mim mas não tinha forças suficientes. Ele beijou a minha testa e murmurou mais alguma coisa, mas não fui capaz de registrar. Tudo o que eu vi foi à porta sendo pouco aberta e um homem extremamente alto aparecendo por lá.

"Acabou." Consegui escutar a mulher histérica dizer, antes de flutuar para o meu próprio Inferno.

**Tristeza não tem fim. Felicidade sim**

**Tom Jobim**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Fim do I Ato**


	20. Ato II CapI Nalgum lugar

**Nem sei por onde começar essa N/A. Mas eu preciso que vocês entendam algumas coisas que eu já comentei no twitter e no forms, mas como nem todo mundo acompanha... Os caps vão ser mais curtos mesmo. Eu sou ruim, mas nem tanto né? Hehehe. Caps mais curtos e posts de 5 em 5 dias agora.**

**Ok?**

**Bem... vamos lá!**

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Ato II**

**~ MISÉRIA ADORA COMPANHIA ~**

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

_Nalgum lugar em que eu nunca estive  
Alegremente além  
De qualquer experiência  
Teus olhos tem o seu silêncio  
No teu gesto mais frágil  
Há coisas que me encerram  
Ou que eu não ouso tocar  
Porque estão demasiado perto  
Teu mais ligeiro olhar facilmente me descerra  
Embora eu tenha me fechado como dedos  
Nalgum lugar_

**Zeca Baleiro**

* * *

A luz me incomodou.

O sol estava brilhante e vivo quando as cortinas foram puxadas.

Eu não queria vê-lo brilhar. Eu só queria ficar no escuro. Precisava continuar sem enxergar nada.

As cobertas fora puxadas e eu me encolhi, cobrindo o rosto com as mãos.

"Bella, já tem uma semana."

"Vá embora."

"Amor." Ouvi ela fungando quando se sentou perto de mim. "Bella, você está fria!"

"Vá embora." Supliquei quando senti que minha garganta tinha travado de novo. "Saia daqui."

"Bella, eu só..."

E quando finalmente gritei, ela finalmente saiu do quarto.

Fechei as cortinas e puxei as colchas para cima do meu corpo. Sem o dele próximo ao meu, eu sempre teria frio.

[...]

"Bella." Foi a vez do Phill me chamar. "Por favor, querida, acorde."

"Não."

"Já tem uma semana que você não saí dessa cama." Ele tentou tocar em meu braço por cima do cobertor, mas não permiti.

Não queria que ninguém me tocasse.

"O que você acha de tomar um banho? De comer alguma coisa? Nós podemos sair. Vai ser divertido."

A lembrança de quando ele e minha mãe programavam a minha ida para Chicago também tinha a mesma desculpa.

Ia ser divertido.

"Vá embora."

Ele suspirou e se retirou dalo.

As lembranças do nosso primeiro encontro, do nosso primeiro beijo... Chicago não tinha sido divertido. Tinha sido apenas como um inferno para mim.

[...]

Era noite.

Se todas as luzes da casa estavam acesas, provando de que lá fora já havia escurecido.

A luz do corredor era muito branca, então me apressei ao passar pela sala. Não faltava muito para eu chegar à cozinha.

Fiquei enjoada com o cheiro _chilli_sendo cozinhado, mas para minha sorte, a cozinha estava vazia. Eu só precisava de um pouco de água. Então a sede passaria, levaria a dor de cabeça com ela e eu poderia dormir em paz novamente.

"Bella!" Renée arriscou um sorriso para mim. "Quer comer?"

"Só quero água." Avisei tentando pegar um copo.

Porque estava tão difícil pegar um?

"Olhe para o quintal." Ela pediu sorridente. "A nossa piscina está quase pronta."

"A minha casa não tem piscina."

"Você não come nada há dias." Ela tentou se aproximar. "Não quer sentar um pouco?"

"Só quero água." Tentei me esticar para ver se conseguia. "Droga de copo!"

Peguei uma cadeira e a empurrei com força contra o balcão, mas antes mesmo de conseguir subir nela, tudo ficou escuro.

**Ouça um bom conselho que eu lhe dou de graça: É inútil dormir porque a dor, de forma alguma, passa.**

**Chico Buarque**


	21. Ato II CapII Soneto da agonia

**Upando mais um cap cedinho. Isso mesmo. Eu tinha dito que seriam de 5 em 5 dias, mas essa semana vai ser uma loucura para todo mundo, certo? hehe. Infelizmente não estou conseguindo responder as reviews (agradeçam ao servidor) então fiquem de olho no meu tumblr para alguns previews, ok? Se vcs forem umas lidas e eu ver minha caixa de entrada cheia de reviews, até terça posto outro cap. Mas depois do ferido... bem, só na outra semana! É com vocês ;)**

* * *

**Capa**** do**** cap:** HTTP*:*/senta.*la/*87b7

* * *

_Pelo inferno e céu de todo dia,_

_Há de se ter mais amor, mais compaixão._

_Tua ausência me traz essa agonia,_

_Há de se doar mais, espantar a solidão._

_Pelo tédio e melancolia do domingo,_

_Há de se ter no peito quantos corações?_

_Se me faltam os teus doces carinhos,_

_Há de se ficar presa como devota em orações?_

_Se te quero comigo um pouco, há de se pedir?_

_Se sinto tanto sua falta, é preciso chorar?_

_Se não sei onde moras, como te procurar?_

_Se sentes todo esse amor, por que não permitir?_

_E se me queres mesmo ao teu lado, é para estar._

_Não me roube a solidão se não puder me amar!_

**Daniele Dallavecchia**

* * *

"Prontinho." Minha mãe forçou o riso. "Pode se deitar."

"Acho que vou ficar aqui." Comentei sentada em minha poltrona.

"Você precisa descansar." Ela colocou os remédios e um copo com água na mesa de cabeceira. "Que tal comer um pouco?"

Fechei os olhos e encostei a cabeça na poltrona. Eu não queria comer. Eu não queria nem mesmo que tivessem me socorrido.

"Bella."

"O soro ainda incomoda." Avisei impaciente. "E acho que isso vai ser suficiente."

"Quando acabar, você me chama?"

Apenas meneei a cabeça.

Eu sabia que estava sendo injusta, mas precisava ficar quieta. Nos hospital eu não podia chorar, não podia nem mesmo respirar de forma diferente que uma enfermeira logo estaria ao meu lado me enchendo de perguntas.

Eu não tinha mais paciência.

Nem sonhos ou esperanças.

Tinha acabado.

Ele tinha ido embora.

Ele não me queria mais.

Irritada, puxei o esparadrapo e a agulha ao mesmo tempo. Aquilo doeu e eu acabei rasgando um pouco a pele do meu braço. Doía, de uma maneira diferente. E ainda assim não era suficiente para abrandar o que eu estava sentindo por dentro.

Tirei os sapatos e me joguei na cama. Fiquei observando o sangue manchar o lençol e imaginei se ele ao menos estava feliz. Mesmo dizendo que eu era boa demais para ele, eu tinha certeza que era o contrario.

Talvez...

Giana tivesse o convencido que eu não era o suficiente para ele. Talvez, Aro e ela... não gostaram de mim de verdade.

Talvez tudo tenha sido ensaiado.

Será que se eu não tivesse aceitado os seus presentes caros, poderia ser diferente?

_Deus. Me dê um sinal de que isso e só um pesadelo._

_Conforte-me dizendo que vai passar._

_Por favor._

_[...]_

Puxei ar com força como se estivesse sufocando. Minhas mãos correram para a parte mais íntima do meu corpo sem que eu pudesse acreditar no que estava acontecendo.

"Bella?" Minha mãe saltou só Deus sabe de onde para me ver.

"Não!" Empurrei as cobertas. "Não! Não! Não pode ser!" Me empurrei para cima para ter certeza de que isso não estava acontecendo.

Mas mancha estava bem ali. A cólica me lembrou mais uma vez que o que eu mais queria não estava acontecendo.

"Não! É injusto! Não!"

"Bella, calma! É normal acontece com todo mundo." Ela começou a puxar o lençol que forrava a cama. "Que tal tomar um banho? Vou pegar um abso..."

"Mãe!" Me abracei desesperada. "Essa era a única parte dele que podia estar comigo!"

"Bella!" Seus braços me apertando protetoramente. "Amor, não pense assim. Por favor. Você só ia ser ainda mais infeliz se estivesse grávida dele."

"Não." A abracei com mais força. "Ele disse que tudo ficaria bem. Ele disse que queria ter um filho comigo..."

"Bella." Ela segurou meu rosto exigindo que eu olhasse para ela. "Isto não está certo. Você já tentou procurá-lo, mas ele não te atende, ele não quer mais saber de você... Eu sinto muito ser dura com você, querida. Mas é a verdade."

"Mas se eu estivesse grávida... Se..."

Era mais do que claro agora. _Eu__ que__ não __era__ boa__ o__ suficiente__ para__ ele._Se eu nem mesmo podia ser capaz de ter um filho seu...

**O remorso é a única dor da alma, que nem a reflexão nem o tempo atenuam.**

**Madame de Stael**


	22. Ato II CapIII Partida

**Como estamos? Todas sobreviveram aos surtos de BD? Bem... vamos la! São 8 caps do Ato II, ou seja, só faltam mais 5. Prox post é logo mais. Depende mesmo de vocês se vai ser daqui 5 dias, ou antes. ;) reviews = previews! Mesmo que o ff não permita que as revies sejam respondias, eu posto no tumblr, ok?**

* * *

**Capa**** do**** cap: **HTTP*:*/senta.*la/*87c4

_Partida, hora amarga  
Enche-se alma de saudades  
E os olhos de lágrimas..._

Ulisses Cuiabano

* * *

Nunca pensei que um dia fosse me identificar como claustrofóbica.

Um quadrado com paredes em cinza pastel e detalhes de gesso pintados de branco. Três cadeiras, duas delas sendo ocupadas por mim e Phill. A pequena mesa com a secretária que lia um livro com cara de tédio.

Quantos metros têm esse lugar?

"Phill, você lembra com quantas passadas minhas equivalem a um metro?"

Ele estranhou, mas logo depois abriu um enorme sorriso.

Será que eu andava tão calada assim?

"Eu acho que são doze, não tenho certeza."

"Ok."

A secretária parou de ler o seu livro e me encarou parecendo estar irritada, mas a minha curiosidade era grande. Eu precisava ter certeza de qual era o tamanho da pequena sala. Já estava me dando agonia estar presa ali.

"_A__culpa __é__ toda __minha.__" _Ouvi minha mãe falar e parei. _"__É__ tudo __culpa __minha.__" _Ela chorou e eu me senti mal. _"__Se __eu __não __tivesse __tentado __bancar __a __mãe __moderna...__"_

"Bella, querida." Phill parecia constrangido. "Venha se sentar."

Respirei fundo e caminhei até a cadeira, mas antes de me sentar, ouvi a porta sendo aberta.

_Oh não. É a minha vez. _

Renée sorriu, mas não tentou me enganar como outro dia. Ela esteve chorando.

_Ela esteve infeliz por mim. _

_Mais uma vez..._

"Isabella?" A mulher de cabelos muito escuros me chamou. "Venha comigo."

Olhei para meu padrasto e minha mãe antes de entrar na pequena sala. Será que aquilo estava certo?

Será que eu estava ficando louca?

"Isabella." A médica começou a anotar algumas coisas. "Como você se sente?"

"Não sinto." Rebati. "Eu não sinto nada desde o dia dez de Junho."

"Quer falar mais sobre isso?"

"Hmm, não."

Ela suspirou e voltou a anotar algumas coisas.

[...]

"Isabella!" a médica tentou chamar minha atenção. "Veja, eu sei que você não quer estar aqui. Mas sua mãe e seu padrasto estão realmente preocupados com você."

Continuei fazendo a minha trança.

"Bella." _Oh,__ela __suplicou._

"Converse comigo. Sobre qualquer coisa. Esta já é a terceira vez que você vem aqui. Lembre no dinheiro que sua mãe está investindo."

Aquilo me deixou mal. Eu descobri onde Phill guardava os recibos. Cento e dez dólares por consulta... era absurdo. Talvez, se eu falasse algo hoje ela me deixasse em paz, me liberasse.

"Eu só queria voltar no tempo. E fazer as coisas certas."

"O que você considera certo?"

[...]

"Oh Bella..." Senti minha mãe me abraçar. "Eu não agüento mais ver você assim..."

Pensei em ir para o quintal e ficar ao lado da piscina, chorar sem acordar ninguém, sem ter alguém por perto tentando me abraçar, me consolar. Nada ia mudar o que aconteceu duas semanas atrás.

Duas semanas.

Ele provavelmente estaria vindo me visitar.

Nós poderíamos passear pela cidade, ir ao jogo de Phill, comer churrasco e tomar banho de piscina. Ele dormiria no quarto de hóspedes e eu escaparia para lá no meio da noite. Nós ficaríamos juntos e não teríamos medo de uma família desunida.

Não teríamos medo de ninguém.

"Eu não agüento mais ver você assim, meu amor."

"_Confiança é como um cristal Bella, mas você, infelizmente, está quebrada. Tente recuperar cada caco que esse rapaz espalhou. E quando você entender que pode fazer isso sem ele, vai ficar bem novamente."_

Eu estava com tanta raiva de mim e daquela médica idiota... O que foi levado de mim não teria volta.

"Não vai entrar?"

"Agora não."

"Quer que eu fique aqui?"

"Não, vai ficar tudo bem."

"Você não vai fazer aquilo, vai?" Ela alisou o meu braço e eu me calei. "Bella."

"Não. Eu parei de contar quantos dias vão ser precisos para ele vir até mim e me tirar desse pesadelo."

Demorou até que ela me deixasse sozinha novamente.

O que eu ia fazer? Como eu ficaria? Quando ele viria?

"_Acabou." _

Ao lembrar da voz daquela mulher estranha, eu tive certeza de que tinha acabado. Duas semanas. Duas semanas desde o fim. Eu só não sabia o que me levava em insistir em tudo isso.

A piscina parecia um bom lugar para dar um ponto final nisso.

**A morte parece menos terrível quando se está cansado.**

**Simone de Beauvoir**


	23. Ato II CapIV Assombrada

**Capa**** do ****cap:**HTTP*:*/senta.*la/*87ec

* * *

_Sou assombrada pelos meus fantasmas, pelo o que é mítico e fantastico..._

_a a vida é sobrenatural...antes de me organizar, tenho que me desorganizar_

_interamente para experimentar o primeiro e passageiro_

_estado primário de liberdade...Da liberdade de errar._

_De cair e levantar!_

**Natalia**

* * *

Eu agora dormia no quarto de minha mãe. Phill achou melhor ficar dormindo na poltrona ao lado da cama.

Eu não tinha mais o direito de ficar sozinha.

Eu não tinha mais celular, e a internet de minha casa tinha sido cancelada depois que do incidente da piscina.

Eu não me importava mais com nada.

"Eu não vou responder por mim caso a tal da Giana ligue de novo." Ouvi Phill resmungar. "Ou se ele... se ele se atrever... e ela..."

"Shii." Pensei ter ouvido minha mãe suplicar. "Esqueça."

"Esqueça, Bella." Ela me pediu novamente, mas não tive certeza sobre o que estava escutando. Me agitei, mas ela fez carinho em minha cabeça. "Ignore essas pessoas."

"Não consigo."

"Tem que tentar." Avisou antes de sair do quarto me levando com ela.

Giana estava na sala, usando o seu lindo vestido vermelho de gala. Ela me olhou de cima a baixo com desprezo.

"É assim que você vai provar que serve para ele?"

"Eu posso me arrumar." Avisei alarmada. "É rápido."

"Eu vim em nome da família." Ela se levantou.

"De qual parte? "

"Toda ela." Passou a mão no cabelo. "Você não presta. É apenas uma garotinha querendo sugar o que ele tem. Edward foi tão bom para você..."

"Eu sei." Escondi o rosto com as mãos. "O que eu posso fazer para ficar perto dele novamente?"

"Lembre disso _Isabella._Você não é boa o suficiente para ele."

"Mas ele me disse que tinha medo. Sempre comentava que eu era boa demais para ele."

"Você se perdeu. A sua inocência, onde foi parar?"

"Pare." Pedi me encolhendo no chão da sala, mas ela continuou com suas palavras letais.

"PARE!"

"Bella?" Phill me abraçou. "Calma, amor, vai ficar tudo bem."

[...]

"Edward?" Perguntei enquanto caminhava pelo quintal. "Edward?"

Não podia acreditar que ele estava ali. Corri como pude e me joguei em seus braços, feliz por finalmente encontrá-lo.

O seu corpo estava frio e parecia tenso quando o abracei, e para completar nunca me abraçou de volta.

"Edward?"

Seus olhos estavam escuros e cheios de raiva. O dourado não estava ali. Era apenas um verde diferente do que eu já tinha visto. Seu rosto mostrava como ele estava irritado.

"Eu pensei que você era boa. Mas vendo as coisas com mais calma... Você não é boa para mim Bella."

Meu coração, ou o que tinha sobrado dele pareceu ficar ainda menor. Olhei para meus pés em contato com a grama.

Se eu soubesse que ele viria, eu estaria mais arrumada.

"Eu não sou boa para você?"

"Nunca foi. Eu tentei, mas simplesmente não dá."

Fiquei sem ar. Minhas pernas tremeram.

"Eu posso tentar mais..."

"Você não é o bastante, Bella. Nem nunca será."

"Bella!"

"Bella!"

"Bella! Por favor!" Senti o cheiro de algo mais forte arder em meu nariz. "Bella, por favor! Querida! Acorde!"

Quando percebi que já estava acordada, me permiti cair na cama novamente e chorar.

Até quando seriam capazes de me fazer prolongar essa dor?

**Quanto mais fico assombrado com as coisas da vida mais medo eu tenho dela**

**Joemar Rios de Oliveira**


	24. Ato II CapV Louca de amor

**Capa d****o ****cap: **HTTP*:*/senta.*la/*87ep

* * *

_SONETO LXV  
Se a morte predomina na bravura  
Do bronze, pedra, terra e imenso mar,  
Pode sobreviver a formosura,  
Tendo da flor a força a devastar?  
Como pode o aroma do verão  
Deter o forte assédio destes dias,  
Se portas de aço e duras rochas não  
Podem vencer do Tempo a tirania?  
Onde ocultar - meditação atroz -  
O ouro que o Tempo quer em sua arca?  
Que mão pode deter seu pé veloz,  
Ou que beleza o Tempo não demarca?  
Nenhuma! A menos que este meu amor  
Em negra tinta guarde o seu fulgor._

**William Shakespeare**

* * *

"Vamos Bella, converse comigo. Diga-me como tem sido o efeito dos remédios."

"Eu durmo. Mas acordo cansada. Não sonho."

"Eu imagino que este é um assunto muito pessoal. No entanto, eu estou aqui justo para ajudá-la."

"Quando vai passar?" Perguntei não conseguindo conter o choro. "Eu não agüento mais. Quero tentar falar com ele, mas Phill acha que é inútil. O número realmente foi desligado. Eu não sei mais o que fazer. Só quero o meu conto de fadas de volta."

"Bella, este homem não é um príncipe encantado."

"Ele era sim. Até eu ter feito algo de errado."

"Você tem que perceber Bella. O erro não foi seu. Foi dele. Ele quem quis ir embora. A vítima aqui é você, não ele."

[...]

Dra Hickman era uma mulher fácil de conviver. Nossas consultas eram mais serenas, assim como meu sono. Eu estava tomando três remédios todos os dias. Era para isso que eu estava vindo para uma psiquiatra, de qualquer forma.

"Hoje eu quero fazer algo diferente." Ela propôs colocando um papel e uma caneta em minhas mãos. "Quero que você escreva como se sente com relação a tudo o que aconteceu com você."

[...]

_Era uma vez uma garota comum e desajeitada que estava perdida em uma floresta._

_Ela caminhou insistindo que o seu mapa estava certo e o destino mostrou como ela estava errada por fazer tal escolha e a levou para o caminho da punição sem que ela percebesse._

_O primeiro sinal chamou sua atenção foi uma grande pancada, seguido de um grande choque._

_A garota que nunca acreditou em príncipes encantados, viu um bem na sua frente._

_Exatamente como o destino planejava, ela, aos poucos, encheu seu coração com amor à primeira vista._

_Exatamente como todos que existem em livros e filmes, o príncipe a resgatou, se preocupou, foi doce e demonstrou ser uma pessoa de total confiança. Ele a encantou, a seduziu e a fez acreditar que na verdade, mesmo sendo uma garota comum e desajeitada ela poderia ser uma princesa._

_Uma verdadeira rainha ao seu lado._

_Ele fez diversas promessas e com seus atos supostamente generosos e suas demonstrações de amor e devoção pode roubar o que ela tinha de mais valioso._

_Seu coração puro._

_Sua virtude._

_Seu sorriso._

_Sua alegria._

_Com um último golpe, o homem que ainda era visto como seu príncipe encantado roubou também a sua esperança._

_Quando tentou escapar da estranha realidade, ela já não era mais uma princesa. Tinha voltado a ser apenas uma garota comum e desajeitada._

_Com a prova da realidade em seu dedo, ela descobriu que não tinha mais o direito de sonhar. Aos poucos, os pesadelos invadiram o seu sono como aviso de que ela deveria prestar mais atenção nas escolhas que fazia e uma vez que sentissem que elas estavam erradas, que não insistisse._

_Ela entendeu o recado na mesma noite em que resolveu dar um fim no que restava..._

Reli a minha pequena fábula e tentei me conformar. Era melhor fazer isso. Eu não tinha mais motivos para seguir em frente.

Com a porta do banheiro fechada, tirei o curativo dos arranhões nos braços. Eles não estavam tão feios assim, mas hoje, os novos não fariam com que eu sentisse nada. A banheira já estava praticamente cheia e se nos livros ou em filmes as pessoas sempre conseguiam, como eu ficaria de fora?

Larguei o papel de qualquer jeito e coloquei a aliança pela última vez. Peguei o novo frasco de remédios e o virei em minha mão antes de colocá-los na boca. Corri até a pia e bebi um pouco de água para engolir logo. A caixa de lâminas do barbeador antigo de Phill chamou minha atenção e mesmo com alguma dificuldade, consegui tirar uma delas de dentro. Não estava gasta.

"Acabou." Repeti para mim mesma pela última vez.

**O amor sem esperança não tem outro refúgio senão a morte.**

**José de Alencar**


	25. Ato II CapVI Viciada

**Capa****do****cap:**HTTP*:*/senta.*la/*87ey

* * *

_Bateu, Amor à porte da Loucura._  
_"Deixe-me entrar, pediu, sou teu irmão._  
_Só tu me limparás da lama escura_  
_a que me conduziu a paixão"_

_A Loucura desdenha recebê-lo,_  
_sabendo quanto o Amor vive de engano,_  
_mas estarrece de surpresa ao vê-lo,_

_de humano que era, assim tão inumano._

_E exclama: "Entra correndo, o pouso é teu"._  
_Mais que ningém mereces habitar_  
_minha casa infernal, feita de breu._

_Enquanto me retiro, sem destino,_  
_pois não sei de mais triste desatino_  
_que este mal sem perdão, o mal de Amor"_

**Carlos Drummond de Andrade**

* * *

Meu quarto nunca foi totalmente branco. Nem quando eu estava em Chicago, onde as elegantes cores claras dominavam toda a minha casa...

Tudo aqui era branco.

Minha roupa era branca, as paredes eram brancas, os lençóis eram brancos.

_Eu nunca estive tão branca. _

O sol era o meu inimigo agora. Como ele podia fazer com que tudo ficasse tão cheio de vida? E como ele pode me tocar, dando a impressão de que tudo estava como antes?

Hoje, pelo menos, ele não apareceu. Do outro lado da janela, o único lugar com um pouco de cor neste cômodo, um dia perfeito para mim se mostrava. Escuro, sem graça, muita chuva. Só ficava triste por me lembrar dele até em momentos como este.

Nós dois juntos e sorridentes, alegre, felizes, plenos. Era assim que eu me sentia quando estávamos na sala de música, dançando, nos divertindo, nos amando. Suas mãos por meu corpo... Eu deveria saber que estava sendo seduzida para uma morte lenta.

Naquela noite eu não precisei abraçar os joelhos por causa do frio, mas agora não tinha outra saída.

_Eu queria tanto que você estivesse aqui, meu amor. _

[...]

"Pronta para ir?" A enfermeira da tarde apareceu sorridente. "O dia está lindo lá fora."

Não falei nada.

Elas sempre insistiam que eu saísse um pouco.

Mas eu não queria. Minha mãe já tinha me visitado hoje. O que eu ia fazer lá fora?

"O seu cabelo fica mais bonito quando está solto." Senti ela me pentear. "Você sabe como é uma mocinha muito bonita. Não deve se descuidar"

Eu só queria gritar que nada disso importava mais.

_Eu só me arrumo para ele. Além dele não importa mais. Ninguém mais precisa me ver arrumada. _

"Se sente bem?" Apenas acenei positivamente. "Quer que eu pegue a cadeira de rodas?"

Depois de acenar negativamente, me levantei.

Caminhamos até o pátio do lado de fora. O gramado estava extremamente verde e úmido, por provavelmente ter sido regado a pouco tempo. Tentei respirar fundo, mas me sentia fraca até para isso.

Olhar ao meu redor não era animador.

Eu estava em uma clínica.

Eu era louca?

Só se fosse de amor.

**O amor é a única loucura de um sábio e a única sabedoria de um tolo.**

**William Shakespeare**


	26. Ato II CapVII Desertora

**E aí vamos nós! Hoje estou conseguindo responder comentários e como eu prometi: quem comenta ganha spoiler! *_***

**Lembrando que: dia 18 e o último dia que eu posto nas fics este ano. Volto a postar dia 2, então se preparem! Pq como vou estar de férias, se vocês se mostrarem bastante empolgadas nas reviews, pretendo postar no minimo 2x na semana! Caprichem! ;) **

**No mais... boa leitura!**

* * *

**Capa****do****cap:** HTTP*:*/senta.*la/*87fg

* * *

_Quem quer garantir a própria liberdade,_

_deve preservar da opressão até o inimigo; pois, se fugir a esse dever,_

_estará a estabelecer um precedente que até a ele próprio há-de atingir._

**Thomas Paine**

* * *

Ela colocou um copo de suco na minha frente e se sentou ao meu lado, na pequena mesa do refeitório.

"Eu estive conversando com Dra Luise."

Minha mãe estava nervosa. Não parava de brincar com seu copo plástico.

"O que ela disse?"

"Você não tem mais tentando se..." Ela passou as mãos no rosto. "Oh, Bella. Até agora eu não entendo como você pode ter ficado se machucando assim."

"Já pedi desculpas." _Mesmo__ não __me__ importando.__ Eu __queria __ser __capaz __de__ sentir __uma __dor __maior __que__ a __que__ nunca __tinha__ ido__ embora.__ "_Você sabe que eu parei."

"Eu sei. Aqui foi um bom lugar para estar, no final." Foi irônica. "Mas como está se sentindo?"

"Melhor, eu acho."

_Minta Bella. _

"Você acha?" Questionou me observando com cuidado.

"É. Os dias têm sido mais curtos."

Ela não pareceu acreditar.

_Minta melhor, Bella. _

"Eu já posso fazer caminhadas sem minha enfermeira. Estou na camada três de confiança, segundo a enfermeira chefe."

"Viu como é bom?" Ela fez carinho em minha cabeça, o que foi realmente bom. "Você está sorrindo! Oh Bella, como eu senti falta desse sorriso."

E talvez eu também estivesse sentindo falta de sorrir.

[...]

"Bem vinda de volta ao lar." Phill anunciou abrindo a porta de casa.

Foi estranho estar em um lugar que eu não considerava mais o minha casa, mas eu precisava superar. Eu precisava deixar de lado, exatamente como tinha sido deixada.

Naquela noite, nós comemos próximos à piscina e conversamos sobre banalidades, como o gramado do quintal do vizinho estar muito seco. Phill estava pagando uma conta muito cara de água apenas para manter o nosso bem verde durante todo o ano.

"Já está na hora de fazer a sua matrícula." Minha mãe me lembrou. "O último ano da escola... tanta coisa acontece."

"Você vai conhecer muita gente legal." Phill se intrometeu.

"Estava pensando em estudar com um tutor." Peguei os dois de surpresa. "Queria fazer algo novo..."

"Então..." Minha mãe começou nervosa. "Phill e eu pensamos nessa possibilidade."

"De eu ter um tutor?"

"Não." Phill se adiantou. "De mudança. O que você acha de passar esse semestre com o Charlie?"

Forks.

No meio do nada.

Do tamanho de nada.

Chuvosa, úmida e escura cidade.

Charlie...

Ele sempre me deu bastante espaço...

"Eu acho que seria uma boa ideia." Arrisquei um sorriso falso. "Mudar os ares, passar um tempo com ele..."

**Se você quiser fugir, a porta é bem ali.**

**Maria Paula Fraga**


	27. Ato II Cap VIII Fingida

**E finalmente chegamos em um momento importante da fic. Eu sei que algumas de vocês estão estranhando o tamanho dos caps, mas como expliquei, foi planejado que fossem realmente pequenos. Eu não precisava escrever caps de 10 paginas para descrever o quanto que a Bella sofreu. Foram grandes reviravoltas em sua vida em pouco tempo... **

**Todas que tem conta aqui no FF receberam as respostas das reviews com os spoilers? Me deixem saber ok? Eu estou feliz em poder respondê-las! Muito obrigada por todo o carinho. **

**Lembrando que: quando a gente chegar em 1400 reviews eu posto mais um extra! Se eu disser que é no POV do Edward ajuda? hehehe **

**Bjs e boa leitura!**

* * *

**Capa**** do**** cap: **HTTP*:*/senta.*la/*87g1

* * *

_O pior de fugir de si mesmo é que cedo ou tarde, você se encontra._

_E quando se encontra, percebe que aquilo que_

_você deveria estar correndo atrás acabou de ser encontrado. Por outro alguém._  
_E, isso sim, é triste._

**Beeshop Johannes**

* * *

Pisquei diversas vezes antes de abrir realmente os olhos.

Muitas pessoas ao meu redor, vozes, braços me segurando...

Estava zonza quando me ajudaram a sentar.

"Bells!" Charlie tocou o meu rosto. "Filha, está tudo bem?"

Fechei os olhos, envergonhada e alguém pegou meu pulso, mas puxei-o de volta.

_Eu estava sem as pulseiras. _

"É apenas o Dr Carlisle." Charlie avisou.

"Claro." Virei meu braço de forma que não ficasse aparente e deixei com que ele fizesse o que queria.

"Apenas uma queda de pressão." Avisou.

Respirei fundo sentindo minha cabeça latejar. _Isso __só__ poderia __ser __um __dos __meus __pesadelos._

"Com licença, com licença!" Alguém gritou. "Aqui, tio."

Notei que era uma garota com cabelos curtos e olhos extremamente azuis. Pálida, mas com um sorriso simpático. Fechei os olhos de novo, envergonhada ao perceber quantas pessoas estavam por perto.

"Beba um pouco de água. Vamos providenciar alguma coisa para você comer."

"Não." Avisei tentando me levantar. "Não precisa."

Escorreguei um pouco depois de perceber que estava no banco de trás de um carro que não era o do meu pai. Braços fortes me seguraram, e ao perceber a cor avermelhada de suas mãos, relaxei.

"Vem Bella, me deixa eu te ajudar." Jacob anunciou.

"Me leva para casa?"

"Claro." Me pegou no colo. "Mas me deixe facilitar isso."

"Você vai ficar bem?" Charlie perguntou preocupado.

"Claro." Jacob me ajudou a sentar no banco da frente. "Foi só um mal estar, talvez eu devesse comer algo melhor."

"Eu posso ir com você."

"Não, tudo bem, de verdade."

Ele não acreditou, mas me permitiu ir sem dizer mais nada.

[...]

Tirei as sandálias e corri para o sofá. Só percebi que Jacob ainda estava por perto quando ele me abraçou e disse que eu tinha que me acalmar.

Era difícil.

_Para não dizer impossível. _

Eu tinha visto Edward se casar com outra. E não parecia ser um pesadelo.

Era uma grande verdade.

Tanya.

Tenho certeza de já ter escutado esse nome outras vezes. Ele disse que não a amava. Giana disse que ele não a amava. Eu acreditei que ele não a amava. Mas quem ele realmente não tinha amado tinha sido eu.

"Bella, se acalme... está tudo bem..." Ouvi Jacob continuar falando e falando enquanto me abraçava, mas parecia ser impossível conseguir me controlar. "Confie em mim, está tudo bem..."

[...]

O resto da pizza foi esquentado.

No lugar de mais refrigerante, peguei um pouco de leite e coloquei nos dois copos.

"Obrigada por ter me trazido." Falei automaticamente depois de fungar.

"Tudo bem." Avisou pegando um dos pedaços que tinha sobrado. "Você sabe... nosso pais são amigos, podemos se amigos também."

"Acho que vai ser legal."

"Você está com saudades de casa?"

_É hora do show Bella. _

_Você precisa colocar as mentiras em prática. _

"É difícil pensar em passar tanto tempo sem minha mãe, mas ela e meu padrasto precisam de algum tempo sozinhos." Dei os ombros. "Talvez seja a hora de cuidar um pouco de Charlie também."

Ele riu.

"Todas as Quintas nos reunimos ao redor da fogueira para comer e conversar." comentou parecendo esperançoso. "Porque não aparece por lá? Vai ser legal."

"Pode ser." Comecei a comer para manter a bocha ocupada.

Mentiras demais nunca me fariam bem.

"Você já esta no último ano da escola, não é?"

"Sim. E você?"

"Penúltimo." Ele sorriu. "Sou um ano mais novo, esqueceu?"

"Acho que é o seu tamanho." Forcei o sorriso. "Você quer uma carona? Já que comprei sua antiga caminhonete..." _E__ seria __bom __não__ chegar__ sozinha__ no__ primeiro __dia__ de__ aula._

"Ah!" Ele terminou de mastigar. "Eu estudo na escola perto da reserva."

_Ah. _

_Que ótimo. _

"Claro." Dei um tapa na minha testa. "Como não pensei nisso antes?"

Ele riu e eu ouvi a porta da frente ser aberta. Logo depois alguns passos foram dados e eu vi meu pai parecendo nervoso.

"Está tudo bem Bells?"

"Sim, está." Arrisquei um sorriso.

"Jacob, o seu pai está no carro. Está cansado, já quer ir."

"Claro." Avisou se levantando. "Até logo Bella, espero te ver no próximo encontro."

"Ok."

Jacob se foi e eu resolvi cuidar da louça, depois de mim. Meu rosto ainda estava um pouco inchado quando o lavei. Acabei optando por tomar um bom banho, onde pude chorar mais um pouco e em paz.

Fui dormir logo depois, não querendo mais ter conversa com ninguém.

Giana apareceu em meus sonhos naquela noite. Ela estava no meio das pessoas que espiavam como eu estava depois do meu provável desmaio. No lugar de me observar com cuidado ela sorria em seu vestido vermelho e abraçava Aro, que também estava rindo.

"_Eu __avisei __a__ você.__" _Ela falava e apontava para os noivos que dançavam felizes. _"__Você__ nunca __ia __ser __boa__ o__ suficiente __para __Edward.__" _

"Bella!" Charlie me sacudiu, parecendo atordoado. "Bella! Tudo bem! Tudo bem! Eu estou aqui!"

Depois de tomar um dos remédios, eu caí no sono.

Talvez eu devesse tomar uma dose dupla todas as noites.

[...]

Arrumei-me, peguei minha mochila e desci, sentindo o cheiro de ovo e bacon. Aquilo embrulhou o meu estômago, mas eu não poderia fazer uma careta. Eu precisava me concentrar em arrumar uma mentira.

"Bom dia, pai." Forcei o riso e procurei por leite na geladeira.

"Bom dia, Bells" Ele me ofereceu um prato. "Está melhor?"

"Só um pesadelo." Sorri antes de beber um pouco de leite.

"Ansiosa com o primeiro dia de aula?"

"Hmm." Pisquei algumas vezes e encontrei a solução que queria. "Na verdade eu estou _super__ animada!__" _ Bebi mais um pouco de leite. "E atrasada também!" Comentei vendo o relógio da sala.

"Se cuide!" Ouvi Charlie gritar. "E se divirta um pouco também."

"Claro!" Garanti abrindo a porta da frente antes de soltar a minha última mentira. "Eu mal vejo a hora de fazer muitos amigos!"

**"Ideal seria que todas as pessoas soubessem amar, o tanto que sabem fingir"**

**Bob Marley**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Fim do Ato II  
**


	28. Ato III CenaI Você não é bem vinda

**E voltamos as postagens maiores e semanais novamente. O último cap que posto é na semana que vem, então tirarei meus 15 dias de férias. Em janeiro pretendo postar mais de duas vezes por semana, mas aí tudo depende de vocês com suas reviews, ok? Falando em reviews, todo mundo recebeu respostas? Espero que sim! Obrigada pelo carinho, sempre! **

**Lembrando que quando a gente chegar em 1400 reviews teremos um extra com o pov do Edward, ok? ;)**

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Ato III**

**~ TEMPO, TEMPO, TEMPO ~**

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

**Música do cap: Sia – Paranoid Android**

* * *

_Quando você é convidado, quando você é bem-vindo,  
quando você é notado, quando você é querido,  
quando não te querem deixar partir,  
quando partes e deixa corações partidos  
você tem a certeza de que é amado  
você tem a certeza de que tem amigos._

_Augusto Branco_

* * *

Nunca fui de gostar de chuva, mas agora Forks finalmente parecia amigável para mim.

Poucas ruas, nenhum trânsito, praticamente ninguém.

Aquela cidade tinha uma população de menos de três mil habitantes. Isso claramente significava que todo o corpo estudantil de minha escola em Phoenix era maior. Somente no ano passado, as turmas Juniors somavam setecentos e oitenta alunos. O total da escola chegava a quatro mil estudantes. Era a maior e melhor escola pública do meu antigo lar.

Aqui, eu sabia que não poderia contar com uma grande grade curricular de atividades extras, o que me deixava preocupada. Precisava entrar em uma boa faculdade, não gostaria de depender de Phill para pagar a minha anuidade. Era bem caro, o que estava fora de nosso alcance em minha mente.

Afora, eu não ligava para as atividades extras quando o assunto era a minha psiquiatra. Ou melhor, minha ex-psiquiatra.

Ela foi à favor de minha mudança e deveria saber que eu estava mentindo quando disse que daria o meu melhor para me manter ocupada.

_Se ela soubesse..._

Tudo, porém, não tinha passado de um grande pesadelo.

_Nada daquilo realmente aconteceu. _

[...]

Estacionei numa vaga de frente para uma antiga casa que tinha a placa de secretaria. Foi muito fácil encontrar o colégio, que mais parecia uma grande casa do que um conjunto de prédios. Eu sabia que em Forks o colégio infantil e as turmas de ensino médio funcionavam em um mesmo local, então tentei ignorar a visão de garotinhas abraçando seus pais antes de seguir para dentro.

Ainda doía.

Eu sei que sou muito nova, mas eu ia amar estar carregando um pedacinho dele dentro de mim. Poderia ser um lindo garotinho com um cabelo como o seu, ou poderia ser uma linda menina que seria a nossa mais perfeita mistura. Ela teria uma pele tão branca quanto a nossa, teria um cabelo menos castanho que o meu e mais ruivo, como o dele. Seus olhos seriam verdes. E quando ela desse um sorriso gostoso, eles também teriam os mesmos traços dourados que de seu pai.

Edward a mimaria, a pegaria no colo e a encheria de beijos. E então, quando ela estivesse cansada abriria os braços para mim.

No seu primeiro dia da pré-escola eu estaria lá. E quando ela entrasse, Edward me abraçaria e me confortaria garantindo quem em poucas horas estaríamos de volta para buscá-la.

Nada disso ia acontecer, porém. Comecei a imaginar se foi muito bobo da minha parte insistir que ele fizesse amor comigo usando alguma proteção em nossa última noite. Se antes não conseguimos lembrar, eu deveria ter seguido o curso natural das coisas.

_Talvez seja este o meu castigo. _

Desisti de observar a cena e segui até a porta da secretaria.

[...]

"Armário trezentos e doze." A velha anotou em um papel mal xerocado. "Ele fica no único corredor de armários do colégio. Só tente se manter longe de problemas com os pequenos. O seu armário é na parte de cima."

Quem teria problema com crianças, afinal?

"Este é o seu quadro de aulas. Aqui são dois espaços em branco, e aqui." Ela me ofereceu outro papel. "É a nossa cartilha de atividades e disciplinas extras. Os seus créditos já estão bem acumulados,não é mesmo?"

"É." Assinei o meu nome uma última vez e peguei o bolo de papéis.

"Não esqueça de trazer a ficha com a inclusão ainda hoje."

"Tudo bem."

Observei o mapa de salas e minhas fichas com cuidado. Não tinha como eu me perder, seria apenas uma questão de costume. Toda a escola mal chegava à seiscentos alunos. Começou a chover novamente quando eu caminhei em direção ao casarão onde ficavam as turmas do ensino médio. Não me preocupei em ir ao meu armário primeiro.

Todos pareciam notar a minha presença o que não era bom. Cochichos permitiram que eu me encolhesse mais e sentisse o peso da minha mochila incomodando quando passei pela porta da sala ainda vazia.

A última banca do canto direito parecia confortável. Sentei-me, puxei o caderno de dentro e peguei uma caneta no meu estojo. Riscar uma página em branco parecia uma boa forma de fazer o tempo passar.

[...]

Sempre fui a aluna que costuma se sentar na frente.

A lembrança de alguns colegas finalmente pareceu incomodar. Aqui, além da sala só ter vinte bancas, só haviam rostos diferentes; ninguém que eu reconhecesse, como seria no meu colégio no Arizona. Algumas pessoas se repetiram ao longo do dia. O intervalo do almoço chegou e evitou que um garoto loiro tentou puxar papo comigo, mas eu apenas corri para fora, fingindo que não tinha ouvido.

O refeitório parecia um lugar comum, diferente do modo hostil como era em Phoenix. As mesas não pareciam serem marcadas e nenhuma delas ficava próxima de latas de lixo. A comida também não parecia repugnante, mas eu apenas não tinha fome. As pessoas continuavam me observando e me deixando nervosa demais para que eu quisesse continuar ali. Peguei uma garrafa de suco e forcei o sorriso para a moça do caixa que me cumprimentou como a filha do chefe Swan.

Aquilo foi estranho demais.

Me sentei em um dos bancos do lado de fora aproveitando que a chuva tinha dado uma pausa. A vista dava para o bosque cheio e verde. O céu estava nublado, completamente cinza. Sorri sabendo que aquele lugar combinava comigo.

Se não fosse pela falta de um coração, eu teria certeza de que poderia amar Forks.

[...]

Era difícil escolher uma disciplina extra. Economia doméstica, gastronomia, educação sexual, botânica e geologia.

_O diário da mãe de Edward. _

Eu sabia que ele estava escondido entre minhas roupas. Depois de um sonho terrível de vê-lo aqui, nesta cidade, talvez eu devesse deixar o meu passado de lado.

Mas era mais forte que eu. E aquele definitivamente só tinha sido mais um pesadelo ruim.

Mesmo ciente de que deveria continuar seguindo em frente, não larguei a possibilidade de me agarrar ao meu passado. Pior mais obscuro que ele fosse, aqueles ainda tinham sido os melhores dias de minha vida. As boas lembranças deveriam ser preservadas, afinal.

Sem mais dúvidas, limpei o meu rosto e procurei uma de minhas canetas no estojo. Aquele quadrado não ficaria mais em branco.

_Botânica. _

[...]

"Arizona, certo?" O loiro me pegou de surpresa pelo corredor dos armários. "Prazer, meu nome é Mike Newton."

"B..."

"Isabella Swan, eu sei." Ele estendeu a mão e eu apertei.

"Apenas Bella, por favor." Ele tinha um sorriso bonito para alguém de minha idade.

"Como a filha do chefe preferir." Continuou sorrindo. "Sou Mike Newton. Pagamos Literatura, Cálculo, Biologia e Educação Física juntos."

"Oh."

"Quase todas as aulas, hunh?" Continuou puxando assunto.

"Sim."

_Como me livraria dele?_

"É legal conhecer alguém que sabe o que é viver em uma cidade com sol."

"Hmm?" Perguntei olhando o mapa, para saber que sala seria minha próxima aula.

"Sou da Califórnia." Sorriu mais uma vez. " Mas o meu pai voltou para cá tem alguns anos..."

"Legal." Continuei caminhando.

"Ah, qual é? Isso aqui é um saco!" Ri da força em sua voz. "Você deve concordar comigo."

"Infelizmente não." Avisei caminhando até o professor e entregando o papel a ele.

"Seja bem vinda, Isabella Swan." O homem sorriu. "Muito bom, muito bom. Veio de uma turma avançada em Phoenix, não é mesmo?"

"Sim, senhor." Apertei a alça da minha mochila.

"Eu tenho a dupla perfeita para você." Apontou para a sala e eu logo vi Mike Newton sorrindo abertamente para você. "Alice?"

_Oh, eu já ouvi este nome antes. _

"Ali." A garota de lindos olhos azuis e o cabelo espetado acenou timidamente para mim. "A sua dupla vai ser a Senhorita Alice Cullen."

"Brandon Cullen, professor." Ela se levantou de seu banco e ficou de pé ao lado da mesa, sorridente.

Tive que respirar fundo para não chorar ali mesmo.

"Isabella?" O professor me chamou atenção. "Vamos começar?"

"Claro." Engoli seco e pisquei para que as lágrimas não viessem.

Aquela garota não fazia parte de meus pesadelos. Ela existia, o que deixava claro que Edward estava na cidade, de que ele tinha se casado. _Oh meu Deus! Ela tinha me ajudado quando desmaiei. _

O cheiro de formol me atingiu em cheio enquanto eu caminhava em sua direção, mas tudo o que eu pude fazer foi correr para fora com a mão na boca.

Meu estômago embrulhou e eu mal tive chance de chegar ao banheiro. Meus joelhos bateram contra o chão e eu vomitei. Alguém segurou o meu cabelo, mas eu não conseguia me importar. Minha garganta mais parecia pegar fogo quando me deixei cair. _Era algo tão comum desde aquele dia. _

"Oh meu Deus! Eu sempre soube que a comida dessa cantina não faz bem a ninguém." Alguém falou e eu ouvi o barulho da descarga. "Tome."

Peguei o papel que ela me ofereceu, mas não tive a chance de limpar a boca. Quando vi que era Alice quem estava na minha frente, mais uma vez, só tive a chance de segurar o meu cabelo.

Eu estava vomitando de novo, e mesmo sem tem mais o que colocar para fora, nunca parei.

_Mesmo já estando vazia por dentro. _

[...]

"Aqui." Ela reapareceu do nada e me entregou uma garrafa de água gelada. "Quanto mais gelado melhor." Avisou. "Pensei em pegar um picolé, mas não sei se você está de dieta."

"Obrigada." Murmurei.

A água jamais seria uma fonte de alívio com ela por perto, mas o que eu faria? Sairia correndo? Ligaria para minha mãe avisando que eu precisava voltar? Ninguém podia saber que Edward estava por perto. Bem, nós tentamos contactá-lo em Seattle, mas nada feito. Não havia nada que se pudesse fazer.

"Ah, Isabella." Ela passou a mão por meu cabelo. "Não precisa ter vergonha. Coisas assim acontecem."

Por mais estranho que fosse, acabei permitindo que ela me abraçasse.

Alice Cullen era a prova de que eu estava vivendo em um Inferno, mas de alguma forma, eu me senti querida. Senti-me sendo confortada.

"Sei que pode soar estranho, mas eu passei por essa fase estranha de ter distúrbios alimentares."

Não aguentei e comecei a rir, em meio aquela confusão que eu representava. Talvez ela só estivesse zombando de minha cara. Talvez ela soubesse quem eu era e estava tentando me colocar para baixo. Ou pior, talvez ela estivesse sendo sincera. Seus olhos mostravam como ela estava constrangida.

"Me desculpe por isso." Avisei estendendo a mão. "Meu nome é Bella."

O enorme sorriso que ela abriu me confortou. Seus olhos também estavam alegres.

"Alice. Alice _Brandon _Cullen."

E no lugar de apertar minha mão, ela me surpreendeu com um delicioso abraço.

[...]

Voltamos para a sala e eu dei o meu melhor para ignorar os olhares ainda mais curiosos. Nos sentamos e logo após o professor explicar o que teríamos que fazer, Alice me passou uma barrinha de cereais por baixo da mesa.

"É de baixa caloria." Ela me avisou com um sorriso muito simpático, apesar de expressar um pouco de culpa. "Sempre tenho uma comigo... ou duas."

Agradeci e guardei em minha bolsa. Continuamos prestando atenção na aula, o que foi bom. O professor era exigente, o que eu gostei bastante. Apesar de saber que não teria dificuldade nesta matéria, era bom que alguém exigisse foco. Aquela garota que estava sentada ao meu lado era a mesma de quem Giana havia comentado. Ainda era parte da familia dele... era a prova viva de que ele estava realmente casado com outra; era uma forma de comprovar que eu estava em um grande inferno.

O que eu poderia fazer?

Correr de volta para os braços de minha mãe?

Dizer que eu tinha encontrado Edward em uma cidade tão ridiculamente pequena quanto Forks?

Explicar a ela que eu realmente não era digna do amor dele?

Era melhor ficar calada.

Aceitar a minha vida como ela era.

Voltar colocar meus pés no chão e saber que eu nunca seria alguém merecedora de viver meu próprio conto de fadas.

Tudo o que tinha me restado eram as lembranças e poucas provas de que eu tinha vivido aquele sonho. O mais lindo e longo sonho de minha vida...

[...]

Todos saímos da sala praticamente na mesma hora. O sinal significava liberdade para alguns, mas para mim significava que eu teria que treinar. _Educação física. _Eu não lembro de isto ser útil para mim de alguma maneira. Eu sempre sonhei em fazer parte de uma turma de Literatura Avançada, mas é claro que não teria nada disso em Forks. Eu, na verdade, só estava aceitando toda essa grade para em manter ocupada.

Alice me acompanhou até a porta do grande casarão e apontou onde ficava o ginásio e eu ri, comentando que era do tamanho da menor quadra coberta do meu antigo colégio.

"Fica bem, ok? E se precisar de alguém para falar sobre isso..."

"Ah!" Fiquei envergohada. "Não... não se preocupe."

"Eu sei que nos conhecemos a poucas horas..." Ela olhou para os lados antes de ficar mais proximal a mim. "Mas eu fiz tratamento com um psiquiatra por pouco mais de um ano. É difícil... e eu ainda preferia ter uma amiga para conversar."

"Eu sei bem como é não ter uma amiga para falar sobre certas coisas..." Olhei o chão e apertei minha mochila. "Mas é assim mesmo, não é?"

"Talvez seja." Ela deu os ombros. "Mas sei lá. Eu senti algo bom em você." Sorriu abertamente mais uma vez. "Coma ok? Uma saladinha faz bem e é pouco calórica."

E após um aperto em meu ombro observei ela voltando para dentro do casarão. Fiz o meu caminho para o ginásio e antes de puxar a grande porta pesada, orei para que o professor não me odiasse por ser tão tosca e descoordenada.

O banheiro cheirava a mofo e eu entrei em uma cabine do chuveiro para me trocar sem me expor. As poucas garotas que estavam na parte do vestiário pareciam estar a vontade umas com as outras, mas eu nunca fui de me sentir bem nessas situações. Sempre fui magra demais, atraindo comentários maldosos por conta disto. Coloquei a calça de ginástica e outra blusa mais leve, guardei todas as minhas coisas na mochila e caminhei até o lado de fora.

Assim que cheguei na quadra novamemte, a mochila caiu do meu ombro.

_Não podia ser. _

_Não. _

_Senhor, não continue me castigando... _

Aquele homem era familiar e quando ele me olhou, tive certeza de que realmente _era ele. _

"Todos correndo em volta da quadra." Exigiu com um tom rude. "Vamos! Todos correndo em volta da quadra!"

Dei o meu melhor, mas obviamente não consegui correr mais do que uma volta. Já estava completamente cansada.

"Swan! Para o banco!"

Ouvi algumas pessoas rindo, no entanto isso não me impediu de parar o exercício e me sentar, e dali, observei-o dar a aula inteira de costas para mim. É claro que ele sabia de tudo. Ele esteve em Chicago, ele estava no casamento. Ele tinha levado Edward embora...

Esta e as próximas aulas seriam sobre caminhada e corrida. Observei a forma como ele trabalhava e aos poucos notei como ele foi relaxando com seus alunos e até arriscou sorrir. _Me ignorar parecia fácil, afinal. _

Ele dispensou a turma e me entregou um papel com uma advertência.

"A próxima vez que você não participar da aula como deve, vai ficar para detenção."

E observando o pequeno pedaço de papel amarelo assinado com uma caneta vermelha, eu tive certeza de que o professor _Emmett Cullen _faria de minha estaria em Forks um verdadeiro inferno.

**Bem vindo ao mundo real, é uma droga, você vai amar**

**Friends**


	29. Extra V

**Aí Vocês vão entender mais um pouco de tudo agora... e eu vou correr. Correr muito hehehe. Amanhã a gente se encontra por aqui novamente! **

Peguei a caneta e fiz aquilo que tinha prometido.

Uma vez que meu nome estava assinado, a menor parte de meus problemas estava resolvido. Um flash estourou em cima de meu rosto e eu me virei irritado.

"Oh, meu Deus!" Tanya disse e colocou suas mãos em seu rosto, parecendo realmente emocionada. "Oh, meu Deus! Finalmente!"

Eu me sentia um lixo.

"Era isso que você queria, está feito." Avisei empurrando o papel para o rapaz que parecia perdido com o que via.

"Anime-se, Edward." Rose sorriu e o fotografo bateu mais uma foto. "Você bem que poderia ter usado algo melhor, não é mesmo?"

"Ah! Edward!" Tanya tentou me abraçar, no entanto, eu me afastei. "O que? Eu sou sua esposa, agora! Não tenho uma aliança nem nada, mas eu posso aguardar."

_Esposa. _

Meu estômago revirou, porém se eu estava aqui nesta situação,a culpa era totalmente minha.

"Eu tenho que ir." Avisei recolhendo a via dos papéis que ficariam comigo. "Tenho que estar em Seattle antes das três da tarde."

"Mas hoje é o dia do nosso casamento!" Ela resmungou. "Edward! Isto não é justo."

"A vida não é justa, não é mesmo?" Olhei em seus olhos enquanto deixava o sarcasmo falar por mim. "Já que isso precisava ser feito, eu fiz."

"Mas ainda temos um casamento para planejar." Ela correu até onde eu estava. "Edward, eu não vou casar apenas aqui no cartório!"

"Você quis casar comigo." Retruquei, colocando tudo em minha pasta. "E estamos casados."

"Nós temos que casar na igreja! Perante um pastor." Ela cotinuou resmungando e Emmett me olhou como se estivesse pedindo para que eu tivesse calma. "Isso não está certo! Mamãe vai pirar! E eu ainda nem tenho um anel!"

"Tanya." Respirei fundo antes de continuar. "Você tem aquele velho anel que tanto torrou minha paciência para comprar."

"Mas é um diamante amarelo." esbravejou, pisando no chão com força. "Não é como eu sonhei que seria!"

"Assim como minha vida!" Praticamente rosnei.

"Edward! Você não tem o direito de tratá-la assim!"

"Não se meta mais, Rose." Avisei irritado. "Eu estou saindo daqui agora."

Mal tive tempo de chegar até meu carro, que estava estacionado do lado de fora do pequeno cartório.

Eu era um imbecil.

Mas tudo tinha dado errado. Eu tinha feito tudo dar errado... Ela tinha todo o direito de não querer me ver, de seguir em frente, de ir embora por um tempo. Aro não queria mais falar comigo e Giana me odiava.

Com quem eu ia falar?

Talvez eu devesse tentar mais uma vez...

"Largue já esse celular." Ouvi Rosalie me ameaçar. "Já chega, Edward! Acabou. Você agora é um homem casado. Você agora..."

"Rosalie..."

"Sério, Edward? Você vai correr atrás daquela _ninfeta _idiota?" Ela cruzou os braços e riu. "Você é tão patético..."

"Nunca mais repita isso!" sibilei, me segurando como pude. "Nunca mais fale dela dessa forma. Nunca mais."

"Ou então..." Ela riu. "Se concentre em sua esposa." Brincou com o cabelo. "Você já tem muito com o que se preocupar. Como tirar algum tempo livre e planejar uma lua de mel..."

"Eu me casei. Eu fiz o que um homem decente faria. Mas Tanya vai continuar morando em Forks e eu em Seattle."

"Edward, cara..." Emmett tentou me acalmar. "Qual é?... Você já estão juntos têm anos. Se dividirem a mesma casa, as coisa só irão melhorar."

"Nós praticamente moramos juntos desde o acidente." Rosnei.

"É verdade..." Rosalie sorriu e abraçou Tanya que finalmente tinha se aproximado. "Só que agora não precisam mais de quartos separados, não é mesmo?"

"Eu tenho que ir." Falei finalmente, abrindo a porta do carro.

"Não demore." Tanya comentou suavemente. "Esmé e mamãe farão um grande jantar em comemoração."

Enquanto fazia meu caminho para Seattle, só desejava estar envolvido em um acidente.

Seria mais simples.

E menos doloroso do que conviver com meus erros.

E mesmo as horas passando, enquanto eu estava no escritório fingindo trabalhar, a dor só aumentava. Não poderia me esconder aqui para sempre. Olhei para a foto dos meus pais. Eles não estariam orgulhosos do homem que me tornei.

"Eu fiz tudo errado, não fiz?" Perguntei segurando o porta-retrato. "Vocês me ensinaram a ser um homem honrado. Mas, como ser honrado se deixei quem amo?"

Bella...

Meu coração de apertou quando abri a gaveta e peguei a câmera para rever as poucas fotos que tínhamos juntos.

Eu era um grande idiota.

Mas ainda dava tempo de anular... de ir para onde ela estivesse...

Peguei meu celular.

Um toque.

Dois toques.

"Não ligue mais." Rosnou. "Eu não quero ouvir a sua voz ou saber de você. Ela está distante."

"Onde ela está?" Supliquei mais uma vez. "Só faz duas semanas e eu..."

"Você? Deixe-a em paz! Já causou estrago demais."

"Escute, eu estarei em Phoenix na semana que vem." Me segurei para não gaguejar. "Será que..."

"Ela está longe daqui, Edward." O tom era realmente grosseiro. "Ela merece mais do que isso. E é fora do país onde ela merece estar. Não ligue mais."

Era melhor assumir meus erros.

E torcer para que ela fosse feliz onde quer que fosse...


	30. Ato III CenaII InFeliz aniversário

**Então aqui estamos nós mais uma vez. Primeiro de tudo: Eu sei que estou devendo reviews! Elas vão ser TODAS respondidas amanhã, ok? Eu demorei um pouco com as da YcM tbm, mas hj fechei tudo. Se vc não recebeu resposta com spoiler, CALMA que vc vai receber! **

**Vocês agora tem um cantinho oficial para gritar, espernear, soltar os cachorros, desabafar ou se abraçarem coletivamente... além de me manter no paredão, é claro. Hehehe O link do GRUPO DE LEITURA DE VOL é no fórum do Robstenpontocom! Segue abaixo o link! Participem! Sempre estarei de olho, e sempre vai rolar um picspoiler e spoiler mesmo... além de vcs compartilharem suas duvidas e teorias... **

**Obrigada por todo o carinho e FELIZ NATAL! Um maravilhoso ano novo também! Hoje eu estou entrando de férias das fics – e algumas de vcs vão ler esse aviso mais de uma vez, acredito eu – e só retorno no dia 3 de janeiro. 2011 foi um grande ao ano lado de todos vcs. Que 2012 seja ainda melhor.**

* * *

**Grupo de leitura:** http*:*.*com/robstenpontocom/topic/8615394/1/#new

**Capa do cap:** http*:*/tnGgyS

**Presentes:** http*:*/rZv3qc

**Bella:** http*:*/uFQx7N

**Alice:** /tQajw2

**Música do cap:** Sia - Clap Your Hands

* * *

_Teu Segredo_

_Flores envenenadas na jarra. Roxas azuis, encarnadas, atapetam o ar. Que riqueza de hospital. Nunca vi mais belas e mais perigosas. É assim então o teu segredo. Teu segredo é tão parecido contigo que nada me revela além do que já sei. E sei tão pouco como se o teu enigma fosse eu. Assim como tu és o meu._

**Clarice Lispector**

* * *

Puxei ar com força e empurrei as cobertas.

"Bella?" Ouvi Charlie me chamando do lado de fora do quarto. "Já acordou?"

"Claro." Comentei com dificuldade. "Não vou me atrasar."

"Tudo bem." Avisou e pelo barulho dos passos pesados contra o piso de madeira, ele deveria ter saído de perto de minha porta.

"Tudo bem." Repeti para mim mesma enquanto passava as mãos no rosto.

Tinha sido apenas mais uma longa noite.

Levantei-me, fiz minha cama e peguei o meu remédio do dia. Eu sempre olhava para o frasco alaranjado por algum tempo até decidir não tomar. Coloquei-o de volta na gaveta e peguei minha toalha para ir tomar um banho. Isso sim seria bom para mim depois de uma noite difícil. Remédios não iam repor nada do que realmente faltava em minha vida.

O melhor era não pensar nisso.

Prendi o meu cabelo e abri o chuveiro.

Agora eu entrava debaixo d´água mesmo quando ela estava fria. Se eu fosse me preocupar com a temperatura, iria me lembrar dele sendo cuidadoso comigo.

Abracei-me um pouco e respirei fundo antes de seguir em frente. Chorar embaixo do chuveiro era seguro. Era a hora de fazer isso sem ser realmente incomodada ou incomodar Charlie com isso.

[...]

Chegar ao colégio tinha sido ainda mais simples hoje. Estacionei na mesma vaga e segui para dentro da enorme casa.

_Aquilo jamais seria considerado como uma escola para mim. _

"Bom dia!" Alice apareceu na minha frente, me deixando surpresa.

Ela realmente estava animada e sorridente. Mastigava algo e quando um dos professores passou por nós, ela suspirou. _Pensei que ela estivesse com um tal de Jasper... _Ela me ofereceu um chiclete e eu aceitei antes de caminharmos juntas até os armários. O dela era ao lado do meu, e apesar do silêncio, pegamos nosso material e trancamos-os, até ela resolver puxar assunto novamente.

"Você gosta de fazer compras?" Perguntou animada. "Eu ainda não comprei minhas coisas novas do ano."

Foi assim que eu dei o meu melhor para observar como ela estava vestida. Era estranho aceitar que alguém normal pudesse usar uma calça amarela, mas sim, e além escolher o tom mais berrante de todos. Ela estava linda, elegante demais se comparado não só a mim, mas a todos que circulavam pelo corredor.

"Ah, eu gosto de fazer isso online." Dei os ombros. "Não me importo de usar o caderno do ano passado."

"Ah! Qual é!" Ela parecia pasma. "O ano anterior é passado! Este é o nosso último ano no colégio!" Ela apertou os livros com seus braços. "Eu finalmente... finalmente vou poder contar os dias para me formar."

"Já pensando na faculdade?" Arrisquei perguntar e ela balançou a cabeça positivamente.

"Sim. Um pouco de liberdade." Ela pareceu pensar em algo e ficar triste, mas depois balançou a cabeça negativamente e forçou o riso. "E muita diversão."

Eu tive que rir com ela e seguimos para a sala de Cálculo, onde o professor nos observou de uma forma diferente. _Ela tinha suspirado para ele. Será que o amor não é algo digno para a sua família?_

A forma com que ele tinha a observado deixou tudo claro. Ele entregou vários exercícios para todos e eu pude ver como ele tinha colocado discretamente um bilhete dentro das folhas dela. _Isso era constrangedor. _Continuou entregando as folhas para todos que estavam reclamando da longa lista de deveres que teríamos que entregar amanhã, contudo, permaneci calada e fiquei apenas aguardando que ele chegasse até mim.

"Isabella Swan." Ele sorriu me entregando a última folha que tinha sobrado. "Jacob não para de falar sobe você."

Fiquei envergonhada.

"Você o conhece?"

Ele sorriu para mim de uma forma parecida com a que sorriu para Alice. Aquilo fez com que eu me encolhesse um pouco.

"Sou de La Push, também." Avisou animado. "Dê uma chance para o garoto te levar para sair."

"Oh, enhr.. eu..." _Não sabia o que falar. _

"É." Comentou mais baixo e mais próximo a mim. "Você deve ser esperta. Deve gostar de caras mais velhos."

Pisquei algumas vezes para ter certeza de que estava realmente passando por isso. Ele se afastou e caminhou em direção ao quadro, chamando atenção de todos para algo que ele iria escrever. No entanto, eu prestei atenção aos movimentos da turma ao meu redor. Será que ninguém tinha percebido a maneira com que ele falou comigo? Ou será que eu estava entendendo tudo errado?

Talvez fosse melhor eu prestar atenção na aula.

Passaria menos vergonha comigo mesma...

[...]

Os dias passaram.

Precisava tentar conter minhas lágrimas. Mas era impossível que justo no dia de hoje, eu conseguisse me controlar. A aliança estava em meu dedo enquanto abraçava meus joelhos e tentava me acalmar, mesmo parecendo ser impossível.

Hoje ele estaria na casa de minha mãe e Phill e talvez Charlie também estivesse lá. Hoje ele me pediria em casamento pela segunda vez. A partir de hoje, não precisaria mais tirar esse lindo anel do meu dedo. A partir de hoje nós poderíamos estar fazendo a contagem regressiva para o nosso casamento que seria no verão.

Eu já podia ver tudo como seria.

Algo pequeno, claro. Apenas as pessoas que nós amávamos estariam no jardim de nossa casa, celebrando o nosso momento único. Charlie me levaria até ele no altar improvisado, mas elegante e cheio de flores. Giana seguraria o meu buquê e Edward levantaria o meu véu para beijar minha testa antes de ficarmos de frente para o pastor que nos abençoaria para todo o sempre.

Meu vestido seria simples e nós iríamos sentir o calor do verão enquanto recebíamos os parabéns de todos que estavam com a gente. Minha mãe ficaria emocionada e me encheria de beijos antes de abraçar Edward bem apertado.

Não existiriam sombras naquele jardim.

Não existiria razão para não sorrir.

Só existiria motivos para comemorar a minha grande felicidade. O nosso mais lindo momento, exatamente no dia que nos conhecemos.

Seria um momento de pura alegria...

_Seria..._

Nada disso existia mais. Só nos meus mais confusos sonhos.

Nos meus pesadelos.

Edward agora estava casado com uma mulher que merecia o seu amor, e o casamento não tinha sido discreto ou pequeno. Do pouco que eu lembrava, a decoração era berrante, a igreja estava cheia e a noiva dele não estava usando algo discreto. Mesmo tendo visto apenas de relance, aquele vestido era enorme de chamativo.

A única coisa que ainda me deixava em cólera é que ele tinha me reconhecido. Ele tinha sussurrado o meu nome e o professor Emmett havia o segurado pelo ombro.

Será que ele me amava?

Ou será que ele me odiava profundamente por ter aparecido no seu dia perfeito?

O meu coração parecia estar esmagado em meu peito. Não queria mais sentir aquilo. Por mim, nada mais estaria assim, eu agora era obrigada a passar por tudo isso por causa da insistência da minha mãe em me manter viva. _E mesmo sabendo que eu não deveria ser tão egoísta, eu não conseguia. _Por mim, nada disso estaria doendo mais.

_Talvez eu pudesse..._

Respirei fundo e limpei o rosto, decidida em fazer com que _esta dor _aliviasse um pouco. Levantei-me pronta para seguir até o banheiro e procurar as lâminas de Charlie quando ouvi meu celular apitar ao receber uma mensagem. Eu estava na metade do caminho para alcançar a porta.

"Bells?" Batidas fortes fizeram com que eu saísse do meu transe e colocasse a aliança dentro do bolso do meu pijama. "Bells, está acordada?"

"S-sim." Comentei antes de fungar e passar a mão no rosto.

_No que diabos eu estava pensando?_

_Eu precisava parar com isso. _

"Bells." Ele entrou sorrindo no quarto, mas assim que me viu, correu para me abraçar. "Bella, o que você tem?"

"Eu só..." Ele me abraçou tão apertado que não consegui segurar o que estava entalado em minha garganta. _Minta. _"Só tenho saudades de minha mãe. É difícil estar distante dela hoje."

"Ah Bella..." Ele parecia um pouco incerto do que falar quando passo a mão por meu cabelo. "Ela está orgulhosa que você tenha aceitado mudar de ares. Eu estou feliz por finalmente te ter ao meu lado. E depois de tantos anos... dê a chance de seu velho pai poder comemorar o seu aniversário, sim?"

Balancei a cabeça positivamente e fiquei feliz de ir me acalmando aos poucos com o seu carinho.

"Aqui." Ele me ofereceu um pacote quando finalmente estava mais calma. "Seu presente."

"Não precisava." Sorri verdadeiramente. "Sério pai, eu... eu já ganhei o carro."

"Bella..." Ele sorriu. "Abra. Está muito mais para uma lembrancinha. Minha e de sua mãe."

Fui até a cama e abri o pacote que estava um pouco pesado. Desfiz as fitas cor de rosa e depois rasquei o papel-presente com motivo infantil. Abri a tampa da caixa simples e me surpreendi ao ver uma outra caixa pequena com algo grande e muito bonito.

"Pai! Uma câmera!" Charlie se sentou na ponta da cama e sorriu. "Isso deve ter sido caro."

"Pare com isso, Bells." Sorriu. "Apenas vá em frente."

Era um scrapbook.

"É o seu último ano no colégio. Talvez você queira registrar esse momento que logo mais acaba."

"Legal..."

Na verdade não era algo realmente legal, pois não havia muito o que registrar este ano. Mas seria melhor fingir que realmente estava curtindo aquilo e tirar muitas e muitas fotos para poder continuar fingindo que tudo estava bem.

"Vou deixar que você se arrume para ir pro colégio."

"Ok." Respirei fundo enquanto ele saia do quarto.

"E Bells..." Me chamou atenção antes de fechar a porta. "Vá..." torceu o nariz. "Arrumadinha para o colégio hoje."

"Oi?" Estranhei ao extremo ele comentando aquilo.

"Foi só um recado que pediram para eu repassar." Levantou as mãos como se estivesse se rendendo e logo depois fechou a porta.

_Que diabos?_

[...]

Antes de sair de casa Charlie me entregou mais uma caixa e eu fiquei irritada. _Mais presentes? _Tive que engolir o orgulho quando percebi que eram presentes do Phill. Uma bolsa preta e cara. Ela parecia com a minha cor de caramelo, o que eu acabei gostando bastante. Arranquei a etiqueta de marca e joguei minhas coisas dentro dela. Estojo, celular, um pacote de biscoitos por não ter tempo de tomar café, a câmera um pouco do corretivo que sempre usava em cima dos antigos machucados.

Ignorei as três mensagens de Alice e coloquei o casaco antes de sair de casa.

Na estrada, a chuva não parecia melhorar, mas este era o lugar que eu tinha escolhido viver. Estacionei na minha vaga de sempre e com o passar dos dias, eu finalmente podia ver que aqui era o meu colégio. Assim que abri a porta me surpreendi com um enorme guarda-chuva sendo segurado por Jacob, que estava completamente ensopado.

"Jacob!" Coloquei a mão no peito, assustada.

"Feliz aniversário, sumida." Ele abriu o seu enorme sorriso para mim e eu não consegui deixar de retribuir. "Aqui." Ele levantou um colar para mim.

Era evidente que não era uma jóia. Agora, eu sabia diferenciar muito bem, entretanto, isso não fazia com que eu deixasse de achar o presente bonito.

"Jake..."

Quando saí do carro mais parecia um milagre. Tinha estiado, se bem que, provavelmente, não seria por muito tempo.

"É lindo! Mas não precisava." Comentei quando o peguei.

"Só se faz dezoito anos uma vez." Ele gargalhou. "Olha só, você está mais velha do que eu, oficialmente agora."

"Idiota." Rolei os olhos enquanto colocava o colar. "É lindo demais."

"É um colar inspirado em apanhadores de sonhos." Explicou segurando meus livros e cadernos. "Feito com capim dourado e pedras locais. É simples, mas a Emily e a Leah realmente são boas nisso."

"É verdade." Sorri e o abracei. "Obrigada, Jake."

"Como você está lidando com tudo?" Ele perguntou baixinho. "Já tem quase duas semanas que você está na cidade..."

"Estou levando." Comentei baixinho e de longe vi Alice acenar para mim e sorri.

"Que tal se a gente..."

"Bella!" Alice gritou animada para mim e o sinal tocou.

"Jake, tenho que ir." Beijei a sua bochecha e puxei meus cadernos de suas mãos.

"Ok..." Ele pareceu não gostar de notar que eu tinha acenado para Alice. "Se cuida."

"Claro."

Corri em direção a Alice quando uma chuva fina começou a cair. Ela me abraçou com força como fazia todas as manhãs desde de o terceiro dia de aula. Nós tínhamos conseguido nos tornar amigas inseparáveis. Eu sabia que era questão de tempo para que nos tornássemos íntimas, contudo, eu tinha noção de que teria que ocultar muitos detalhes importantes da minha vida.

Mas nem por isso, eu não deixava de estar feliz por ter alguém que se importava comigo daquela forma.

"Parabéns!" Ela praticamente gritou. "Parabéns, Bella!"

"Oh, Alice!" Sorri envergonhada. "Não espalhe."

"Ooops!" Ela sorriu e me entregou um cupcake. "Não se preocupe, só tem sessenta calorias!"

Sorri e mordi o doce, afinal estava com fome. Seguimos para nossas aulas e a manhã passou mais tranqüila que eu imaginava. A única coisa que me incomodou um pouco foi quando Alice insistiu que o professor Paul ficou me secando enquanto eu ia até o quadro fazer uma questão.

"Nada disso! Pare agora com isso."

"Ah, qual é Bella?" Alice sorriu e me parou em frente a uma pequena sala. " Você é linda! E ele é uma delicia!"

"Alice!" Senti meu rosto pegar fogo.

"Bella... você já sabe que ele e eu..." Sorriu animada. "Não é nada demais. Só pegar sem apegar." Piscou e eu quis me enfiar em um buraco.

"Alice..."

"Ok, parei." ela disse e me segurou pelo pulso. "Vem cá."

Assim que ela abriu a porta, tomei um susto com os gritos de parabéns e os balões amarrados no birô do professor de Inglês.

Mike, Jessica, Angela e Ben estavam cantando parabéns para mim. Fiquei emocionada em ver os balões coloridos e o bolo cor de rosa em cima da mesa com uma linda vela azul enquanto Alice se juntava a eles.

Eu quase parecia uma adolescente normal. Eles eram quase meus colegas e juntos com Alice, quem não tinha me largado ainda, estavam me deixando feliz em um dia que eu optei por usar uma blusa preta para simbolizar o luto pelo planos que eu tinha para a minha vida.

"Faça um pedido, Bella!" Alice pediu depois de dar um beijo no meu rosto.

Todos me observaram animados e eu fechei os olhos antes de assoprar a vela.

_Quero tê-lo em minha vida novamente. _

Eles bateram palmas e então eu cortei o primeiro pedaço e dei para Alice, que exigiu que eu dividisse com ela por causa das calorias. Todos me abraçaram e começaram a fazer planos sobre ir mos para Por Angeles ainda hoje, mas eu recusei insistindo que Charlie gostaria de ficar comigo.

Tiramos algumas fotos e Alice me entregou uma enorme caixa de presentes. Tinham dois fichários parecidos, duas pulseiras e um conjunto de esmaltes.

"Um dos fichários é seu." Ela sorriu pegando a pulseira azul e amarrando em meu pulso. "E esta aqui é sua." Assim que ela terminou de amarrar em meu pulso, amarrou a outra no dela. "E esta é minha."

Sorri animada e ela me abraçou.

"Seremos melhores amigas para sempre!" Avisou e eu retribui o abraço com um aperto bem forte também.

"Obrigada. De verdade." Comentei emocionada e ela também

"Nah! Para com isso!" Ficamos abraçadas e Angela comentou que tiraria algumas fotos nossas. Limpei os olhos e escolhi um dos fichários para mim. O outro ficaria com ela. "Obrigada por ser minha amiga, Bella."

E eu sabia que por mais que Alice fosse próxima aos dois casais ali presentes, sua amiga verdadeira era eui. Em quase duas semanas, eu já sabia bastante sobre ela, já que me contava tudo sobre a sua vida. Nada de grandes detalhes sobre sua família, mas muito sobre como ela gostaria de ser uma mulher adulta e livre. De como sentia falta de Jasper e como acabou aceitando ter um caso com o professor. Era óbvio que ela seguia as regras de seu lado da família. No entanto, estava feliz em tê-la como minha amiga, de qualquer forma.

Ela ainda não sabia muito sobre mim.

E não só de minha parte, mas da parte dele também. Realmente eu tinha sido algo passageiro...

Continuamos comendo bolo e rindo de Tyler, o aluno de nosso ano que tinha sido pego aos amassos com Lauren no armário de limpeza do colégio. O clima estava ótimo e Mike foi buscar refrigerante para todos nós. Abri o meu pacote de biscoitos e Angela ficou feliz em saber que mais alguém do colégio também gostava de Oreos.

Eu contei que nunca tinha tido uma festa de aniversário surpresa antes e Alice não me soltou mais. Mike voltou e nós brindamos com latinhas de refrigerante .

"Alice!" A voz exigente que eu conhecia me deixou em alerta. Arrepiei-me completamente a medida em que ela corria até a porta da sala.

Ela me olhou cheia de ódio e desprezo e Alice baixou a cabeça enquanto se aproximava.

"Lá fora! Agora!"

"Ok, Rose é que..."

"AGORA!"

Todos ficamos constrangidos e Alice apenas pegou a sua bolsa e correu para fora da sala. Ângela deu o seu melhor para que o clima da festa não acabasse, apesar dele já ter sumido. Para mim, em especial. _Deus, o que era aquela mulher? _ Eu praticamente podia ouvir ela dizendo _'acabou' _novamente e me encolhi. Senti o bolo e o refrigerante querendo voltar e corri para o banheiro e fiz o obvio.

Ninguém apareceu para me ajudar, o que foi melhor. Assim que eu consegui me recompor, voltei até a pequena sala e pude notar que Jessica mudou de postura, forçando o riso. Peguei minhas coisas e avisei que estava indo para a aula de Botânica.

Ocupei-me com a estufa do colégio. O diário de Elizabeth era maravilhoso e tinha muitas dicas de como cultivar pequenas flores. O projeto do semestre era fazer com que o meu canteiro desse certo, e de forma alguma eu estava sofrendo para conseguir elogios da professora. A turma era pequena, com apenas 5 alunas, o que era perfeito, pois assim eu tinha bastante espaço para ficar a sós com a mãe de Edward.

"_Das coisas que mais gosto de fazer é plantar. Quando eu pego novas sementes, as aqueço com as mãos... Coloco-as embaixo do solo úmido para que elas fiquem protegidas e se sintam amadas a cada vez que eu erega-las. Toda vez que passo minhas mãos pela terra, sinto que algo está brotando e acompanho o broto crescer e florescer..."_

Ela deveria ter sido uma mulher muito delicada. Tudo o que ela comentava sobre certos tipos de flores e até mesmo capim estava sendo útil para mim. Lavei bem minhas mãos depois da aula e abracei o diário antes de caminhar para fora da estufa com mais um grande elogio de minha professora.

Observei Alice caminhar apressada pelo pátio e chamei sua atenção, mas para minha surpresa ela apenas se encolheu um pouco.. Corri em sua direção e ela parou olhando para o carro que estava parado não muito longe de nós.

"Alice!"

"Bella..." Ela pareceu procurar palavras para me falar algo, mas notei que ela estava a ponto de chorar. "Eu não sei como explicar isso, mas eu tenho que ir."

"Como assim? Está tudo bem?"

"Não me faça perguntas, ok?" Engoliu seco e tremeu ao ouvir a buzina do carro. "Nós não podemos mais ser amigas."

"O quê?" Meu queixo caiu. "Alice, o que..."

"Não dá. Por favor, não fale mais comigo nos corredores. Ok? Eu... apenas sinto muito, mas tem que ser assim."

Ela correu para o carro e eu vi a mulher loira abaixar o vidro e me observar com ainda mais raiva. _Sim, ela sabia. _Alice podia não saber, mas ela tinha noção de tudo. Sabia que eu tinha estado com Edward e provavelmente por isso, me odiava.

Encolhi-me e fui até meu carro deixar minhas coisas lá antes de pegar a mochila e ir para o ginásio. Só mais uma aula e eu poderia ir para casa. Eu ficaria completamente sozinha, finalmente.

Engoli a vontade de chorar, me troquei e comecei a correr junto com os outros alunos.

"Swan!" Ouvi o professor me chamar e soube que estava encrencada. "Minha sala! Agora!"

Respirei fundo e segui até o local que ficava ali mesmo no ginásio. Entrei e me sentei na cadeira, ainda puxando ar com força. A porta estava entreaberta e observa-lo se aproximando fez meu coração parar de vez. Senti-me zonza e revivi a pior noite da minha vida naquele momento.

Agora estava mais certo do que nunca. Ele e a loira que me odiava estiveram no meu hotel.

Ele entrou me olhando com raiva, bateu a porta e baixou as cortinas.

"Eu vou ser bem claro aqui. Você só será minha aluna por mais essa semana. Arrumei algo para dispensá-la de minhas aulas assim eu não preciso ter o trabalho de olhar para você por muito mais tempo."

_O ar parecia escapar de meus pulmões. _

_O que eu tinha feito para ele, afinal?_

"Se afaste de minha família _sua golpista._ Eu não sei o que você realmente está aprontando, mas nos deixe em paz. Edward agora é um homem casado! Se quer ficar em Forks e fingir que realmente quer ficar com seu pai, tudo bem. Mas nunca mais se aproxime de minha irmã. Alice merece amigos melhores."

Ele deu as costas para mim e apontou a porta de saída.

Sem pensar duas vezes eu saí correndo para me trocar e sumir daquele lugar. _Mesmo sem saber o que eu realmente tinha feito para eles, eu só queria sumir. _

A minha caminhonete não era boa o suficiente para que eu pudesse sair imediatamente, e assim que eu cheguei em casa, estranhei que um carro preto estivesse se afastando.

_Não importa._

Corri para dentro e acabei chutando algo na varanda.

Uma delicada caixa de presente.

Tomei um pouco de ar e tranquei a porta da frente aliviada por saber que na casa do meu pai eu estava segura. Meu dia não poderia piorar. Simplesmente não poderia. Peguei a caixa já imaginando como reclamaria com minha mãe e me sentei no sofá. Abri-la e fiz uma careta. Tiffany's era muito caro.

O conjunto era lindo.

Um anel, um colar e brincos em formato de flores me fez sorrir. Puxei o colar e junto com ele veio um bilhete amarrado por um pequeno fio de nylon. Uma única palavra encheu o meu coração de alegria e esperança, mas também de muita dor. _Parabéns _, estava escrito no pequeno de delicado pedaço de papel. Eu conhecia aquela letra. Esmaguei o bilhete contra o meu peito e me permiti chorar como há muito tempo não fazia.

"Eu te amo, Edward..." Fechei os olhos e apesar de estar chorando não pude deixar de sorrir. "Só espero que meu desejo seja realizado. É tudo o que mais quero. Ter você em minha vida novamente..."

**Eu sou aquela mulher que fez a escalada da montanha da vida, removendo pedras e plantando flores.**

**Cora Coralina**


	31. Ato III CenaIII Demônio Branco

Feliz ano novo! Sim, voltei um pouquinho antes co #VoL. O que vcs acham? Hehehe Bem, esse mês eu pretendo postar na fic duas vezes na semana, mas isso, claro, vai depender única e inteiramente de vcs. Quanto mais reviews, mais posts. Vamos lá?

* * *

**Capa do cap:** HTTP*:*/tiny.*cc/wfyg8

**Música do cap: Florence & The machine**** –** No Light, no light

**Bella: **http*:*/tiny.*cc/wgql7

* * *

_Meus sonhos diabólicos_

Não há inimigo que me derrote  
Mas como escapar de um demônio?  
Meus sonhos diabólicos  
Minhas palavras me escapam,  
Para definir-me  
Dos pensamentos contínuos  
Como escapar de um demônio?  
escuto vozes, fico com medo!

Minhas palavras me escapam,  
Como vou escapar de um demônio?  
Me entregar numa bandeja?  
como escapar de um demônio?  
trazendo o lado negro e vingativo,

Sonhos como diabólico  
Eu torço por um super herói  
Mas existe uma tempestade aparecendo no horizonte  
como escapar de um demonio?  
ele quer meu sangue,

Minhas palavras me escapam,  
Não há inimigo que me derrote  
Mas como escapar de um demônio?  
Meus sonhos diabólicos  
Minhas palavras me escapam,  
para definir-me  
dos pensamentos contínuos

Como vou escapar desse mundo?

**Terry Marquis Gomez**

* * *

Estava apenas nublado, mas bastante frio.

Recostei contra a caminhonete e continuei a ler meu livro. Sinceramente, eu pouco me importava com o comunismo ou com as mentes revolucionárias, mas precisava terminar este trabalho ainda hoje.

Um carro preto passou por mim e por costume, prestei atenção.

Era apenas uma garota do primário chegando.

Nada de Alice.

Já fazia uma semana desde que ela tinha sumido. Ninguém se aproximou de mim, nem eu me aproximei de ninguém depois de tantos ocorridos. O meu aniversário foi igual a um pesadelo. Jessica parecia satisfeita que eu não estivesse mais trocando uma palavra sequer com ela. Angela parecia entender que eu gostava de ficar sozinha.

Alice costumava se sentar em uma mesa do refeitório junto com eles. Sem ela, a mesa estava vazia, o que era um convite para mim. Eu gostava de ficar em paz. O colégio estava se organizando para um pequeno baile que teria em menos de um mês. A noite de dança acontecia um mês e meio antes do Baile do Inverno e isso parecia ser bastante importante para todos aqui. Como eu tinha sido dispensada das aulas de educação física por causa dos meus créditos-extras – que surgiram do nada em minha ficha – a secretaria tinha me pedido para ajudar a todos com o material da festa.

Não me importava, de verdade, de ter que ficar fazendo coisas como essa durante todo o dia. Me ajudava a ficar ocupada de uma maneira nova. Os professores é quem tomavam conta de tudo, e das pessoas conhecidas, apenas Angela fazia parte do grupo.

O que realmente fazia falta era quando eu chegava em casa.

Geralmente, concluía algum trabalho doméstico do dia e logo depois corria para o quarto e me trancava lá. Alice geralmente estaria online e ficaríamos conversando pelo computador e nos ajudando com nossas tarefas.

Eu gostava de ter ela me distraindo, afinal.

Alice tinha se abrindo muito fácil comigo, eu não precisava ser curiosa, ela apenas ia falando e falando. Ela me fazia rir e também me fazia chorar falando do seu amor impossível. Ela quase me inspirou para seguir em frente, mesmo que eu não pudesse fazer isso.

Não mesmo.

Não sabendo que ele poderia estar por perto.

E pelo o que eu vinha investigando, ele estava distante. Não morava em Forks, ao menos não o tempo todo. Boa parte da família Cullen tinha negócios em Port Angeles e Seattle, onde morava atualmente, mesmo que sua esposa estivesse aqui. A contra gosto, mas morava. Dela, eu sinceramente não queria saber. Era muito para mim. Eu tinha escutado algo sobre gravidez, mas estava torcendo para que fosse apenas fofoca de cidade pequena

Ainda doía muito em mim não ter conseguido ficar grávida de Edward. Não existia possibilidade de estar aliviada ou feliz com isso. Mesmo sem ele, se eu pudesse ter um filho seu, tudo seria diferente. Eu teria a prova de que o nosso amor foi verdadeiro.

Era comum não engravidar de primeira. Muitas mulheres saudáveis passavam muitos meses tentando engravidar e isso era perfeitamente normal e saudável.

Mas desconfiava de que talvez eu não fosse tão saudável assim.

Para me ocupar naquela tarde, eu só tinha as minhas caixas de mudança, já que eu tinha dito a minha mãe que ficaria aqui de verdade. Ela tinha enviado todo o resto de coisas que eu queria e precisava e agora tinha um esconderijo para tudo o que Edward tinha me dado.

Todas as jóias e o livro ficavam em um pequeno e antigo baú que minha mãe tinha me dado uma vez. Ele era um tanto indiano, mas não importava. Tudo cabia ali, e só ficava destrancado se aberto com uma chave. Não que eu fosse achar que Charlie iria mexer em minhas coisas.

Continuei arrumando tudo e aquilo me deixou esgotada.

Sem fome, apenas tomei um banho e me joguei na cama. Era a hora de ir dormir.

Naquela noite eu teria que ser forte.

Eu teria que tentar dormir um pouco por causa do trabalho que apresentaria no dia seguinte.

E é claro que não consegui.

[...]

Mais um dia sem Alice.

Hoje, em especial eu estava me sentindo mal. Toda a cólica que eu estava sentindo fazia com que eu me lembrasse o tempo todo que não estava grávida de Edward. Isso ainda ia acabar me custando mais do que poucas horas de sono e muitas de choro. Ainda esta difícil de acreditar em tudo o que eu tinha passado e em tudo o que eu ainda poderia acabar passando.

Apresentei o trabalho e me sentei sozinha na mesa do refeitório. Mas só fui embora para casa depois de ajudar Angela com algumas coisas para a festa.

A casa estava tranqüila, mas a secretária eletrônica estava cheia de recados. Resolvi escutar todos, na esperança de que algum deles fosse de Alice.

"_Bells, o almoço estava muito bom." – Charlie_

"_Bella amor, me ligue." – Renée. _

"_Ei Bella, mais uma quinta está chegando! Venha para a fogueira! Vai ser divertido!" – Jacob_

"_Bella Swan, responda meus e-mails." – Renée. _

"_Isabella Marie Swan, eu vou te arrancar de Forks caso você não me ligue." – Renée. _

Ou seja.

Nenhum dos recados eram de Alice, afinal.

Me sentei na antiga poltrona e comecei a discar os números.

"Alô?"

"Oi, mãe."

"Bella! Ah, querida! Finalmente."

"Mãe, nos falamos tem três dias."

"É muito tempo."

"Ok. Não vou discutir."

"Que bom!"

"Hmmm."

"Me conte algo novo."

"Eu não sei o que contar, de verdade."

"Conheceu mais alguém na escola?"

"Ah... não."

"E o tal do Mike Newton? Uma gracinha, não é?"

"Mãe..."

"Ok. Vamos falar de suas notas."

"Ainda não tive provas..."

"Mas não apresentou um trabalho?"

"Dez."

"Ah querida!" Ela estava feliz. "Sério?"

"Já menti alguma vez?"

"Não..."

"Então pronto. Estou com 10 em três matérias, mas isso é só uma nota extra."

"E como você está indo em Cálculo?"

"Não sei exatamente. Acho que continua sendo o meu maior problema."

"Mas você recupera. Sempre passou por média, então este ano não vai ser diferente."

"É..."

"E então vem a faculdade!"

"É..."

"Logo mais começa a temporada dos formulários."

"Aham..."

"Ok, vamos falar sobre outra coisa."

"Bom..."

"Me fale um pouco sobre cada um dos seus amigos da escola nova."

"Angela é a repórter do colégio. Eu estou a ajudando com o material de um baile estúpido e..."

"Bella!"

"Ok!" Rolei os olhos. "Mike é jogador de futebol da escola, então não preciso falar nada."

"É o loirinho bonito?"

"É! Mas a Jessica, alguém que não confio nem um pouco é afim dele."

"Bobagem!"

"Mãe!"

"Ok! Continue."

"Ben é o... Ben. Não sei muito sobre ele."

"E Alice? Voltou da viagem? Ah, ela é muito fofa..."

"Sim, ela é. Mas não, ela não voltou."

Ouvi o toque do celular dela ao fundo.

"Bella, amor, eu tenho que ir."

"Ok." Suspirei aliviada. "Até logo mãe."

"Eu te ligo amanhã!"

Resolvi mandar um email para Alice. Era uma questão de honra agora. Respirei fundo e abri meu notebook onde comecei a digitar.

_Alice. _

_Está tudo bem?_

_Você é a única amiga que eu tive de verdade. Nos aproximamos tanto em tão pouco... eu sinto a sua falta. _

_Será que não podemos nos ver fora da escola?_

_Saudades. _

_Bella Swan. _

[...]

**Três dias depois. **

O jardim estava feio, morto. Meu coração doeu vendo aquilo, então eu corri para pegar o diário de Elizabeth na biblioteca.

Comecei a ler o que poderia fazer para salvar o jardim e óbvio, muito pouco depois eu estava ligando uma mangueira para regar todo o local.

Foi assim que as sombras surgiram.

"Edward?" Perguntei nervosa. "Edward? Você pode me ajudar?"

Eu me senti sendo encurralada, aquilo me incomodou. Muito. Larguei a mangueira e quando fui correr, esbarrei em alguém.

"Edward! Me ajude!"

Ele me segurou e as sobras foram se aproximando, começaram a me puxar.

"Não! Edward! Não! Não me deixe ir! Não deixe que eles nos separem!"

Ele me apertou com força, mas não sorriu. Suas mãos estavam frias, seu rosto estava pálido. Seus olhos escuros... Este não era o meu Edward.

"EDWARD!" Gritei tentando chamar o meu verdadeiro amor. "EDWARD, ME AJUDE!"

E quando a pressão pareceu piorar os olhos dele ficaram vermelhos como sangue. Eu temi por estar em seus braços e quando tentei gritar por socorro mais uma vez ele avançou.

"NÃO!"

Acordei suada e nervosa. Talvez aquele pesadelo fosse um sinal de que eu não deveria estar procurando pistas dele pelos comentários das pessoas da cidade. Eu estava me complicando e sabia disso.

Será que este era o sinal para que eu colocasse um ponto final nisto? Uma mostra de que ele e sua família estavam irritados comigo?

Talvez fosse melhor eu tomar um banho. Cochilar depois de chegar do colégio,de fato não era uma boa idéia.

[...]

O meu cabelo ainda estava úmido. Não muito, mas já me permitia sair de casa, mesmo estando tão frio. Não que eu me importasse. Coloquei minha roupa de baixo e apenas uma blusa. Peguei o fichário e o coloquei aberto em cima da mesa. Meu estojo e o livro de Biologia estavam ao seu lado.

Abri meu email e comecei a digitar.

_Alice._

_Já tem muito tempo desde que você se foi. _

_Isso está doendo. Eu não consigo falar com ninguém como eu conseguia falar com você. _

_Isso só não está pior do que quando ele... ele foi. Eu já perdi alguém muito importante em minha vida. Não gostaria de perder você._

_Por favor. _

_Eu sei que era você naquele carro preto. Eu percebi o modo que você me seguiu até o supermercado. _

_Se você não responder em meia hora, eu vou até a sua casa. _

_Bella Swan. _

Feito.

Agora, era só o tempo de eu fazer a minha lição e então eu ligaria para Charlie e perguntaria onde os Cullen moravam. Nos últimos dias o carro em que ela saiu da escola estava em minha cola. Forks era uma cidade pequena demais para que eu não percebesse isso. _Aquela Mercedes _já estava me tirando do sério. Ela bem que podia descer e falar comigo.

Ela podia me ligar.

Ela podia me mandar um email.

Ela podia me mandar uma sms.

Ou eu poderia largar de ser tão dependente de pessoas de seu sangue.

A noite anterior eu não chorei nem tive sonhos com ele. Mas em compensação, passei a noite praticamente acordada pensando como tinha me apegado a Alice. Não era normal. Talvez eu só tivesse se tornado sua amiga por causa do seu nome, mas eu sabia que não era isso. Eu tinha me afeiçoado a ela por causa de seu carinho, de sua simplicidade e de seu sorriso. Pelo fato de ela me afastar das lembranças ao tagarelar sobre sua vida. Por me mostrar como confiava em mim.

Larguei a lição no meio e vesti uma calça. Calcei minhas sapatilhas e peguei meu celular e minhas chaves. Antes de sair do quarto, porém, pensei em como iria estar protegida por pisar na casa dela. Giana tinha me dito como _aquele lado da família era perigoso. _

Sem contar que eu estava com os brincos que ele tinha me dado.

Isso já era o suficiente.

[...]

No carro senti muito frio. Estava sem um casaco enquanto dirigia pela estrada principal. Fechei as janelas e para a minha surpresa o carro preto apareceu mais uma vez. Ele me cortou cuidadosamente e eu me esforcei mais uma vez para enxergar algo naquele vidro escuro, mas não consegui.

O carro acelerou e fez sinal para dar a volta em uma rua tranquila, então eu apenas o persegui.

Se Alice finalmente queria me ver e se isso não pudesse ser em sua casa, tudo bem.

Também era lucro para mim. Não teria que enfrentar os meus medos ou me esbarrar com professor Emmett ou Rosalie. A floresta definitivamente parecia um lugar neutro.

O carro acelerou demais e entrou em outra rua e eu não consegui alcançá-lo. Antes de ter certeza se cruzaria aquela rua, ele apareceu numa transversal não muito distante e acelerou. Fui atrás.

A estrada lateral não era boa, então enão podia acelerar. Charlie sempre disse para que eu não pegasse aquela estrada, pois ela só dava para a floresta.

O asfalto estava escorregadio, mas continuei a seguindo e percebi quando ela entrou em um dos atalhos.

Eu já estava ficando zonza de tanto rodar no meio do nada. Uma última curva e chegamos em uma pequena rua de terra que era sem saída. Ela desligou o carro e eu aproveitei para dar ré e deixar a minha caminhonete pronta para sair.

Desci do meu carro e caminhei até a Mercedes que agora estava com a porta entreaberta.

"Alice?"

Olhei para dentro, mas não tinha ninguém lá.

O meu coração apertou quando eu senti um cheiro familiar. O vento frio e forte me atingiu a ponto de balançar o meu cabelo e eu me abracei, com frio.

Senti algo ser colocado em meus ombros e quando me virei meu corpo inteiro congelou por completo.

"Edward?"

**Ninguém transforma um demônio em um anjo, mas um anjo pode virar demônio facilmente.**

**Amanda Rodrigues**


	32. Ato III CenaIV Clareira

Realmente não tenho muito o que falar dessa vez. Acho que escutar o que vcs vão ter a dizer é que... bem... vamos lá.

* * *

_**Capa:**__ HTTP*:*/tiny.*cc/7wbt6_

_**Música do cap: **__Ingrid Michaelson - Ghost_

* * *

_O correr da vida embrulha tudo.  
A vida é assim: esquenta e esfria,  
aperta e daí afrouxa,  
sossega e depois desinquieta.  
O que ela quer da gente é coragem.._

**_Guimarães Rosa_**

* * *

Eu tinha certeza agora.

Não existiria criatura mais perfeita do que o homem que estava bem ali à minha frente. Mesmo depois de meses sem vê-lo, ele continuava absolutamente lindo. A minha memória não fazia jus a tudo o que ele era e representava para mim. Mesmo estando distante por poucos centímetros, tive medo de tentar tocá-lo e ele acabasse sumindo.

Ele fechou os olhos e pendeu um pouco para frente.

"Edward?" Tremi ao dizer seu nome novamente. "Edward, é mesmo você?"

Ele balançou a cabeça positivamente e então, não tive mais dúvidas sobre o que fazer.

Mesmo com as mãos tremulas, senti os seus ombros e depois cheguei até a pele de seu pescoço antes de puxá-lo para perto. Tomei um fôlego profundo só para ter certeza de que continuaria respirando normalmente. Meus dedos se fecharam contra sua pele e seu cabelo a medida em que seu cheiro me impregnava... quando finalmente reagiu, abraçando e me apertando contra seu corpo, tive certeza de que meu coração tinha sido esmagado.

Arrisquei e deixei um beijo em seu pescoço e isso pareceu com que ele relaxasse um pouco, apesar de seu aperto se manter ainda firme sobre o meu corpo.

"Edward..." Seu nome escapou novamente por meus lábios, mas dessa vez não tinha doído. Eu estava completamente emocionada _por tê-lo novamente em minha vida. _"Oh, Edward! Eu não posso acreditar."

Então, ele se afastou um pouco e me observou de uma maneira diferente.

Seu olhar era clínico quando suas mãos tocaram meu rosto. Deixei que ele tomasse o seu tempo, mesmo que fosse para limpar minhas lágrimas.

"O que eu fiz?" Perguntou antes de fechar os olhos e balançar a cabeça negativamente.

"Não importa." Avisei tentando me aproximar. "De verdade, não importa."

Ele suspirou e se afastou levemente, olhando para a densa floresta atrás de nós. Arrumei o seu casaco claro em meu corpo por causa do vento frio, e ele voltou a me observar com cautela.

"Vem comigo."

Respirei fundo para ter certeza de que eu não estava sonhando.

"Vem." Ele estendeu a mão para mim. "Por favor."

Peguei a sua mão e automaticamente senti falta por ele não ter entrelaçado nossos dedos. _Eu não deveria ser tão exigente, _embora fosse praticamente impossível. Tentei me manter meus pés no chão o máximo que fosse possível, afinal eu não sabia o que iria acontecer agora. Não tinha muita certeza sobre se realmente estava acordada, tudo parecia mais um sonho.

Caminhamos em silêncio e lentamente, Edward o tempo todo prestando atenção em mim.

Era bom sentir que de alguma forma, ele estava ali me protegendo.

A caminhada começou a ficar realmente pesada e eu senti um pouco de falta de ar antes de quase tropeçar. Ele me segurou, e então me pegou no colo com um pouco de dificuldade antes de seguirmos o trajeto desconhecido por mim.

Meus braços estavam em volta de seu pescoço e minha cabeça estava recostada em seu ombro. Era confortável estar com ele dessa forma outra vez.

Senti meu corpo ir relaxando e meu coração desacelerando aos poucos.

Edward continuou caminhando e eu comecei a sentir os meus olhos ficando pesados...

[...]

"Bella..." Senti a sua mão roçando em meu rosto. "Oh, Bella mia..."

Ele me apertou contra seu corpo enquanto eu recuperava os sentidos.

"O que eu fiz com você?"

Ele indagou isto exatamente no mesmo momento em que eu abri os olhos. Pisquei algumas vezes e notei que ele estava se esforçando para parecer mais compenetrado agora.

"Quanto tempo eu..."

"Acho que uns vinte minutos." Avisou, me colocando sentada no gramado. "Não mais do que isso. Sinto muito."

"Tudo bem." Disse-lhe enquanto o observava sentar-se ao meu lado. "O seu terno..."

"Sem problemas." Comentou ele levemente. "Não importa."

Permiti-me observar ao redor quando notei que onde estávamos, não era tão frio como deveria ser.

Era uma bela e enorme campina, coberta por um gramado alto com poucas flores em tons de lilás. O lugar era bonito e deveria ficar ainda mais lindo durante a primavera e o verão, se é que Forks realmente tinha estas estações. Estávamos rodeados de grandes árvores e bem atrás de mim, havia uma cabana muito bonita. Não estava tão próxima, talvez há uns quinhentos metros ou um pouco mais do que isso, mas parecia ser confortável além de bonita. Ela também lembrava um pouco a minha casa em...

Na verdade, a casa de Edward em Chicago.

"Era dos meus pais." ele quebrou o silêncio. "Às vezes, nós passávamos um pedaço das férias de verão ou inverno aqui. Era um pouco chato, pois neva bastante por aqui nos meses de Janeiro e Fevereiro, então nós ficávamos dias presos lá dentro."

Eu não sabia o que dizer.

"Eu... eu nem sei por onde começar. Ainda mais depois de tudo o que Phill..."

"Não tem importância." Garanti quase desesperada. "De verdade Edward, não importa."

"É claro que importa Bella..."

"Não!" Minha voz aumentou um pouco. "Não Edward, esqueça o passado. Eu sei o que eu sinto, o que eu quero."

"Mas não é tão simples assim..." Confessou passando a mão no rosto.

Aí a minha ficha caiu.

Sim, não havia como aquele fato ser relevado.

Ele estava casado com outra e a sua enorme e estranha aliança confirmava isso.

Puxei ar com força e me afastei um pouco. A campina parecia fria e feia agora, e a minha esperança de que isso tudo poderia significar algo melhor tinha sido roubada antes que eu tivesse outra alternativa.

"Você realmente casou."

"Eu tive que casar."

"Você nunca me amou de verdade, não foi?" Perguntei abraçando as minhas pernas.

"Eu sempre amei..." Tentou pegar em minha mão, mas me evitei. "Não consigo imaginar tudo o que lhe causei e então você... você apareceu... justo no momento em que mais quis achar você."

Ouvir aquilo tinha doído bastante.

"Não minta." Supliquei. "Não mais."

"Eu só quero ter essa conversa com você, como não tive chance de fazer antes." Limpei meu rosto quando ouvi ele suspirar. "Eu tentei..."

"Seja prático, Edward." Implorei-lhe mais uma vez. "Diga o que tem que dizer."

"Eu pensei mil maneiras de como conversaríamos sobre isso, mas é claro que jamais pensei que seria fácíl. No entanto, realmente não imaginava que fosse ser tão complicado..."

"Apenas diga então..."

Ele respirou fundo e olhou em meus olhos. Eu podia notar como ele estava triste e abatido, mas quando começou a tentar falar, senti como se meu coração continuasse sendo esmagado.

"Não quero que você me perdoe." afirmou, parecendo fazer questão de me encarar. "Eu _não mereço isso. _E de qualquer forma, o que foi feito, foi feito."

"Como assim?"

"Bella... quando Rosalie e Emmett foram até o nosso hotel... Foi até melhor, pois eu não quero imaginar o tamanho do escândalo que ela teria armado se tivesse ido até a noss... a casa."

"Professor Emmett?"

"Eu... realmente sinto muito."

"Ele me odeia, não é?"

"Odiar é muito. Ainda mais, quando ele ainda nem te conhece. No entanto... ele não gosta de você, o que é um absurdo."

"Ele não é obrigado. Afinal, eu tive algo com você."

"_Algo_?" Ele ficou em alerta. "É isso o que você acha que é para mim?"

"Você me largou em um quarto de hotel. Em uma cidade que eu mal conhecia... então meses depois, eu te encontro casando com outra?" Limpei meu rosto. "O que é que eu poderia pensar?"

"Nunca quis que você passasse por isso. E sinceramente, espero que um dia você possa esquecer tudo o que aconteceu."

"Nunca." Sussurrei. "Nunca vou ser capaz de apagar da minha memória tudo o que eu passei com você." Tentei olhar em seus olhos, mas sabendo o quão humilhante a minha situação, apenas encarei o gramado. "Você não me quer mais?"

"Ah Bella mia..." Ele se aproximou e eu permiti que ele me abraçasse. "Eu sempre desconfiei que não a merecia, só que agora, mais do que nunca eu tenho esta certeza. Nunca mereci você."

"Então, porque fez tudo aquilo?"

Ele respirou fundo e me apertou ainda mais contra seu corpo.

"Não me obrigue a dizer isso em voz alta."

"Por favor." Supliquei o abraçando com força. "Diga..."

"Não." Ele se afastou e acabou se levantando. "Não te trouxe até aqui para dar esperanças a você... ou a mim mesmo."

"Eu não me importo se você é casado." Supliquei me aproximando dele de novo. "Basta me querer."

"Nunca!" Ele parecia irritado. "Bella, nunca diga isso de novo!" Passou as mãos no cabelo, ainda nervoso. "Você merece alguém melhor do que eu!"

"Eu quero você!" Gritei. "Só você! E se eu não posso ter aquele Edward de volta, quero seu verdadeiro eu!"

"Não pode ser assim!" Bradou ao me segurar pelos ombros. "Bella, eu não posso forçar você à uma vida que não lhe diz respeito."

"Eu amo você." Falei isso olhando em seus olhos. "Eu amo você, Edward Masen."

Ele pareceu desarmado, então eu me aproximei, tentando beijá-lo.

Realmente não me importava. Agora, se eu o tinha de volta, eu estava disposta a tê-lo de qualquer forma que fosse. Se não poderia ser a sua esposa como sonhava, ao menos ficaria satisfeita em ser a sua amante. Estava doente e a minha única cura seria que ele voltasse a fazer parte de minha vida, da forma que fosse. Estava disposta a deixar tudo de lado. Eu só precisava fazer com que ele continuasse comigo.

"Me beije." Pedi quando passei as mãos por seu ombro. "Por favor, me beije."

"Bella..."

Daí, eu assumi as rédeas.

Meus lábios finalmente encontraram com os seus e quando suas mãos apertaram minha cintura e minhas costas, senti aquela sensação maravilhosa crescendo dentro de mim novamente. Ele me puxou mais para perto, colando o meu corpo no seu e aprofundou o beijo com um gemido.

Eu estava sendo dele novamente.

Edward estava sendo meu outra vez

Então... eu só precisava conquistar a confiança dele e provar que Edward não só era bom o suficiente para mim, como era o que eu mais precisava para todo o sempre.

Seria uma questão de tempo.

Não era mais tão inocente para não perceber o quanto que ele me desejava e não conseguia esconder isso de mim.

O beijo foi ficando mais apaixonado e eu sorri depois de parar um breve momento para respirar. Ele estava comigo e nada nos separaria de novo. Ele tentou falar algo, porém eu o beijei mais uma vez, comprovando que havia desejo, e mesmo que não me amasse de verdade, ainda tínhamos aquela ligação.

Uma mulher pode conquistar um homem.

Eu não agiria mais como uma menina. Eu poderia dar um jeito nisso.

"Leve-me lá para dentro." eu murmurei, antes de mordiscar a pele de seu pescoço.

"O que?" Ele parecia um pouco perdido com meu pedido.

"Me leva para dentro da cabana." Expliquei segurando o seu rosto e olhando nos seus olhos. "Faça-me sua novamente." Beijei seu queixo. "Eu te amo e estou com saudades..."

Algo mudou repentinamente quando eu disse aquilo.

Edward ficou rígido e seu olhar ficou duro. Seus olhos não mostravam mais que existia algum sentimento em jogo. Era como se ele estivesse sentindo ódio de algo.

_Seria de mim?_

"Eu não vou fazer isso com você." afirmou sendo direto. "Eu não tenho o direito de ceder a suas súplicas."

"Mas eu amo você. Isso bas..."

Ele me cortou no mesmo instante. "Bella... Nós não estamos mais em Chicago. Estamos em Forks. É Setembro. Eu posso ter errado e muito com você, mas agora eu não posso simplesmente dar as costas para tudo e todos e fugir com você!"

_Oh. _

_Fugir comigo!_

"Você faria isso?" Meu coração se encheu com uma nova esperança. "Você faria mesmo isso?"

"Deus, Bella..." Ele fechou os olhos. "Era tudo o que eu mais gostaria de fazer."

_Ele me amava. _

_Edward ainda me amava. _

_Isto era além do desejo._

"Na verdade, gostaria de fazer tantas coisas... e essas tantas coisas não envolveriam estar com você em Forks esta época do ano. Muito menos observar o quão triste você está... Ou ver que Alice foi arrancada da escola por Rosalie achar que você só está com ela para se aproximar de mim!"

"E se fosse?" Engoli seco e dei um passo a frente. "E se realmente eu estivesse fazendo isso?"

Ele balançou a cabeça negativamente.

"Acho que te conheço bem o suficiente para dizer que você nunca fazer algo do tipo. Bella Swan é muito melhor do que isso."

"Vamos fugir..." Pedi. "Eu já tenho dezoito anos, já posso fazer o que eu quiser de minha vida."

"Sim Bella, você pode." Olhou para cima como se estivesse procurando palavras. "Você, _Bella mia, _pode fazer o que quiser. Só que eu, não. Se já não era simples antes, agora é impossível."

"Eu posso fazer qualquer coisa para estar com você."

"Jamais a obrigaria a algo que não é de sua responsabilidade." balbuciou antes de puxar o ar com força. "Não posso estragar a sua vida assim."

"Você só vai estar estragando-a se estiver longe de mim." Finalmente, me irritei. "Droga Edward! Você não entende isso? Eu amo você, eu te quero! Eu esperei por você durante todo esse tempo! Dane-se o passado!"

"Bella..."

"Sé é o meu perdão que você está procurando... Você o tem!" E não era mentira. "Você o tem de todo o meu coração!"

"Eu não o mereço. E eu quero que você saiba que farei o possível para estar o mais distante de você. Alice... em breve vai voltar para a escola. Você pode contar tudo a ela se quiser."

"Não! A questão aqui não é Alice!"

"Você vai encontrar alguém que seja bom para você. Já notei como você atraí olhares não só aqui na cidade..."

"Pare! Eu só quero você!"

"Nós não podemos ficar juntos!" Ele se alterou, entretanto logo em seguida tomou coragem de me olhar novamente. "Eu casei com Tanya..."

"Você pode se separar!"

Ele pareceu ficar dolorido com a informação, mas era verdade. Quantas pessoas não se divorciam todos os dias?

"Me escute, Bella! Por favor! Eu preciso esclarecer as coisas de uma vez por todas."

"Eu te amo! O que mais importa?"

"Tanya está grávida."

Aquela notícia me atingiu em cheio e eu senti o ar escapar de meus pulmões. _Era verdade. Não eram rumores de cidade pequena. _Ela estava grávida. Ela era o amor da vida dele. Ela estava casada com ele. Ela era capaz de dar um filho a ele.

_Eu não. _

"BELLA! POR FAVOR! PARE! VOLTE AQUI!"

Foram estas as últimas coisas que eu ouvi enquanto corria dele. Eu só precisava chegar no carro o mais rápido que pudesse.

_**Não precisa correr tanto, o que é seu às mãos lhe há de vir...**_

**_Machado de Assis_**


	33. Ato III CenaV Pesadelos reais

**Antes de mais nada: As reviews! Eu sei, eu sei! Mas todas vão ser respondidas ok? Eu só estou sem tempo para sentar aqui e responder cada uma. Eu gosto de fazer isso com calma, até pq assim vcs recebem o preview e etc. MAS EU LEIO TODAS! E amo isso! Adoro vcs revoltadas, por isso, aviso logo: RESPIREM FUNDO. Ao menos, mais um pouco. Ainda temos uma longa estrada pela frente. A Fic é um romance, tem romance, mas antes de tudo é um ANGST. E essa é a hist da Bella. Não da Bella e do Edward. Entendem a diferença?**

* * *

**Capa do cap: **HTTP*:*/tiny.*cc/ldshi

**Música: **Kings of leon - Beneath The Surface

* * *

_Momentos de lucidez em um dia comum, a imensidão do mundo não cala os protestos, os manifestos... Momentos de lucidez em um dia comum, o mar grandioso, não cala o barulho das ondas... Momentos de lucidez em um dia comum, a desconfiança, não cala a esperança... Momentos de lucidez em um dia comum, o cansaço, não cala a energia que recuperamos a cada dia... Momentos de lucidez em um dia comum não passam de momentos que nos esquecemos de sermos loucos o tempo inteiro, mas completos só os dicionários espertos..._

**Patricia Moura**

* * *

Quanto mais eu corria, mais difícil era para chegar em algum lugar. Já estava muito escuro e o frio que sentia estava beirando o insuportável.

Já não ouvia mais os gritos de Edward pelo que parecia uma eternidade,contudo não desisti de tentar pegar um caminho que pudesse parecer seguro, mas nada parecido com isso surgia aos meus olhos.

Um uivo me fez congelar.

Tentei me encostar em um tronco, mas algo passou por cima de minha mão. Me afastei bruscamente e bati de costas em outra árvore.

O pavor estava me consumindo e tudo parecia começar a ficar sombrio demais para o meu gosto.

Estava completamente perdida e não tinha noção para onde ir.

Não tinha a menor ideia de por onde deveria seguir.

Prendi um dos meus pés em alguma coisa e quando tentei soltá-lo, acabei arranhando o meu braço. Aquilo doeu, mesmo aparentemente sendo superficial.

Tentei correr, mas quase não tinha mais fôlego. O cansaço me dominava. E quanto mais ouvia os uivos, mais tinha vontade de fugir dali, o que eventualmente não dava certo. Usava meus braços para afastar folhagens e às vezes o meu cabelo ficava preso.

Uma chuva fraca começou e eu tentei correr quando notei um vão entre a floresta.

_Talvez fosse um pedaço da estrada. _

Acelerei meus passos e então senti minha perna afundando em algo.

Gritei com horror por notar que estava em uma espécie de pântano e tentei fazer o caminho de volta, porém que caminho eu tomaria?

Qual seria a direção que deveria seguir?

O desespero foi tomando conta de mim e eu já não aguentava mais nem correr, nem suplicar por ajuda, nem chorar.

Uivos se misturavam com outros barulhos de pequenos animais da floresta e algo que de longe lembravam latidos. Deixando de lado a tentativa de subir em uma árvore, me esforcei para correr mais um pouco, mas acabei tropeçando em algo e caindo.

E ali eu desisti.

Abracei-me como pude e as minhas lágrimas caíram até que eu ficasse realmente cansada.

Sempre pensei que dar um fim em mim mesma fosse a melhor alternativa para solucionar os meus problemas.

Agora, era apenas uma questão de esperar...

[...]

"Achei!" Alguém gritou. "Avisem ao Charlie que eu a encontrei!"

Tentei me mover, mas não consegui.

"Oh Bella... o que você estava tentando fazer..." Então senti o meu corpo sendo movido.

"Jake?"

"Sim, sou eu."

"Jake!" Comecei a chorar nervosa.

"Shii, Bella." Passou a mão por meu cabelo tentando me acalmar. "Eu já te encontrei. Agora tudo vai ficar bem novamente."

Não sabia o que significava ficar bem novamente. Essa certeza não existia e eu não sabia o que estava por vir já que toda perspectiva que eu tinha pela frente era de sofrimento.

Ela realmente estava grávida.

Grávida dele...

Por um momento, eu imaginei que ele tivesse ido me procurar para que pudéssemos arrumar a nossa situação novamente.

Não sei o que estava se passando por minha cabeça quando me humilhei na sua frente. A verdade é que eu aceitaria qualquer posição que ele me colocasse em sua vida. Estava pronta e disposta a praticamente tudo.

Menos saber que os rumores da pequena cidade eram verdadeiros.

_Tanya Cullen. _

_Ou seria Tanya Masen?_

_Grávida... carregando o seu filho. _

E se eu estivesse grávida?

Dificilmente, viria até Forks. Phoenix era uma cidade ensolarada e combinava com uma gravidez feliz e alegre, exatamente como a minha seria, mesmo sem ele. Um bebê sempre seria uma bênção para uma mulher.

E ele tinha dito algo sobre Phill... sobre tentar...

Será que ele tinha ido atrás de mim?

Não.

Sabia que a resposta era não, já que se ele tivesse mesmo me procurado, eu não teria o encontrado por acaso na pequena e chuvosa Forks.

"Bells!" Ouvi Charlie gritar em nossa direção e me encolhi.

"Você está em casa agora, Bella." Jacob me explicou. "Relaxe..."

"Bells! Graças a Deus Jake te encontrou!"

Era como se eu não pesasse absolutamente nada para eles. Charlie me pegou no colo e eu tentei fingir que não estava ouvindo muitas pessoas falando ou que as luzes do carro da polícia não estavam me incomodando.

Senti-me zonza com tanta informação. Charlie me deitou no banco de trás de seu carro e não muito depois, notei que ele estava dirigindo. O embalo do automóvel parecia agradável. O aquecedor estava ligado e o cheiro de Edward naquele casaco me fez mal.

"Bells? Quer que eu pare o carro?" Perguntou com uma voz firme. "Já estamos chegando no hospital."

"Não!"

"Bells, eu só preciso que o Dr Cullen veja se está tudo bem com você."

"Não, por favor, não..."

As lágrimas voltaram com tudo. _Eu não queria me encontrar com nenhum deles. _Sem contar que eu estava com o casaco de Edward! Será que ele não perceberia isso? Encrenca era a última coisa que gostaria de arrumar neste momento, ainda mais com alguém na posição do Dr. Cullen.

Foi inevitável.

O carro mal parou e eu me senti sendo retirada do banco traseiro. O alivio momentâneo veio por ser Charlie me carregando no colo, porém quando a iluminação do hospital me incomodou, senti que ele estava me colocando em algo.

"Não!" Gritei enquanto segurava a sua jaqueta. "Não!"

Eu sabia que estava fazendo uma grande cena quando um dos enfermeiros segurou meus braç noção também que estava em pânico e que nada me faria ficar calma.

"Ei! Acalme-se!"

Foi a última coisa que ouvi antes de tudo ficar ainda mais confuso.

[...]

Edward e eu estávamos deitados naquela campina bonita, nos observando cheios de amor.

A casa ao fundo não parecia estar abandonada. Um forte tom de vermelho estava tomando conta da antiga madeira, o que a deixava ainda mais bonita. O sol estava forte e isso provavelmente tornava aquele lugar ainda mais especial.

_Sol, flores, calor. _

_Edward. _

Nós nos beijávamos muito. Sempre sorridentes, como se algo estivesse sendo comemorado. Como se nossa liberdade finalmente existisse.

Embora tudo jamais passaria de um sonho.

Eu sabia disso quando acordei e demorei para perceber que estava em um quarto de hospital.

"Isabella." Ouvi alguém me chamar, mas ainda me sentia tonta para me virar em sua direção.

"Bella." balbuciei.

"Ok, Bella. Como está se sentindo?"

"Zonza." Meu estômago embrulhou. "Enjoada."

"Vou providenciar algo que alivie isso." Comentou serenamente. "Sua cabeça?"

"Doí." Comentei baixinho quando notei que Dr Cullen estava falando comigo.

"Mais alguma coisa incomoda?" Perguntou me observando clinicamente. "Mais alguma parte de seu corpo incomoda?"

"Meu coração." Comentei com uma voz tremula. "Nada dói mais do que ele..."

Pelo que pude notar, ele tentou encontrar palavras, mas não foi capaz. Escreveu mais algumas coisas em sua prancheta e então apertou algo que estava próximo a minha cama. Provavelmente estava chamando uma enfermeira, já que ela não demorou muito para uma delas entrar no quarto e seguir as suas instruções.

"Charlie?"

"Foi comer alguma coisa." Avisou. "Bella, eu sinto muito por toda a confusão."

Virei o rosto para mostrar que não estava disposta a ouvir aquilo.

"Se você for ficar em Forks, tem que saber que só vai aumentar a própria dor." Respirei fundo. "Eu sei que vocês estiveram juntos hoje."

"Isso é absurdo."

"O casaco dele... " Suspirou. "A carteira de Edward estava naquele casaco Bella. Como seria se Charlie ou outra pessoa descobrisse isso? No mínimo estranho, certo?"

"Mas..."

"E ele também está preocupado com você." Garantiu. "Não que ele tenha algum direito."

"Exato." Rebati.

A enfermeira entrou no quarto e logo atrás dela Charlie apareceu.

"Bells!" Largou o copo de café em algum lugar do quarto e correu até onde eu estava. "Como está?"

"Não sei..."

"Vou medicá-la agora, Charlie." Dr. Carlisle avisou. "Então se amanhã Bella se sentir melhor, ela já poderá ter alta."

"Ela precisa mesmo ficar aqui _mais uma noite _?"

Dr. Carlisle me observou com cautela e eu pude notar que ele era pura compaixão. Já era algo muito melhor do que um sentimento pequeno como pena. Suspirei e deixei que os dois conversassem como se eu não estivesse ali. Realmente não me importava. Mais ou menos, uma noite não faria diferença nenhuma. O meu soro foi mudado e eu recebi alguma aplicação que foi me deixando sonolenta, apesar de rapidamente me ajudar com o enjôo.

Dr Carlisle parecia um bom homem, afinal.

[...]

No dia seguinte, Charlie me levou para casa pela parte da tarde. Tinha almoçado no hospital, mas não sabia dizer o que tinha comido, quando fez questão de dizer que já tinha almoçado também.

A psicóloga do hospital tentou conversar comigo, no entanto, automaticamente cortei todas as possibilidades de um diálogo.

Charlie parecia um pouco chateado por saber que eu não iria abrir detalhes da minha vida para ninguém, mas logo depois se focou em meu bem estar. Ainda me sentia fraca e zonza quando saí do carro. Ele me ajudou a chegar em meu quarto onde caí na cama até o dia seguinte.

Mal pude sentir os dias passando.

A Segunda-feira chegou e junto com ela, a curiosidade de alguns dos alunos. Expliquei que estava procurando um tipo de planta específica para a minha próxima aula de botânica quando me perdi e, claro, que muitos não acreditaram nisso. Esta tinha sido a desculpa que tinha dado para meu próprio pai, então o que me levaria a mudar este discurso por causa de alguns alunos curiosos? Continuei firme com minha mentira e então Angela mudou de assunto comentando sobre os ursos que estavam pela região nesta época do ano.

Pensei em comentar que tinha ouvido uivos que tinham me deixado completamente amedrontada, mas desisti sabendo que alguém precisava me dar crédito para que os demais me deixassem em paz.

Na Terça, eu estava sozinha novamente.

Professor Paul me pediu para ficar quando a aula acabou e quando avisei que tinha outra matéria em seguida, ele apenas sorriu, dizendo que conversaria com o meu próximo professor e avisaria que eu precisava concluir um trabalho com ele. De fato, havia sim um trabalho meu todo em branco, que ele me ajudou a fazer tudo. Foi ótimo tirar as minhas dúvidas e aprender maneiras mais práticas de fazer certos cálculos no lugar de apenas aplicar fórmulas.

"Bella."

Ele me chamou atenção quando eu estava saindo da sala e me entregou um bilhete. Imaginei que tivesse sido de Jacob, mas sorri abertamente para ele quando soube que o bilhete, na verdade era de Alice.

_Hey!_

_Você está bem? Fiquei com o coração na mão quando soube que você tinha se perdido na floresta. Estou estudando em Por Angeles por enquanto e odeio esta escola idiota. Minha família vai se reunir amanhã, ou hoje já que você só vai ler esse bilhete um dia depois que eu escrevi, e assim irão decidir se eu vou poder voltar a estudar com você ou não. Estavam esperando que minha tia voltasse de sua viagem. _

_Fica bem e me manda noticias. _

_Beijos, Alice Brandon Cullen. _

A família iria ter uma reunião sobre sua educação? Sempre pensei que estudar em escolas particulares seriam um bom investimento. Meus pais nunca tiveram muito dinheiro para isso, se bem que eu também nunca me importei em estudar em uma instituição privada.

Era melhor escrever uma resposta logo.

_Oi. _

_Você não tem respondido meus emails. Se mudou para a escola? Olha, eu estou bem, mas com saudades. Vou torcer para que a gente possa se ver novamente ok? Me liga ou sei lá... me passa uns bilhetes, ok?_

_Bella Swan. _

"Aqui." Entreguei minha folha de fichário dobrada para ele. "Valeu."

"Jake também está com saudades." Arriscou falar. "Apareça no Conselho esta semana."

"Vou tentar." Comentei pegando minhas coisas e saindo da sala.

No refeitório sentei sozinha, mas não pode muito tempo. Angela veio se sentar comigo e comentou que havia tido uma ideia de fazer uma entrevista comigo, para saber mais sobre a floresta e eu apenas lhe prometi entregar qualquer outra coisa para que ela publicasse. Foi a única maneira de fazer com que ela desistisse de me tornar capa do jornal daquele mês.

O problema era sempre quando eu entrava em casa.

Quando eu ficava sozinha, podia fazer o que precisava.

Desabar.

[...]

Mais um dia sem Alice no colégio.

Paul se desculpou, avisando que não tinha nenhum bilhete novo para mim. Angela conversou um pouco comigo durante o almoço e eu prometi que ela teria algo em suas mãos na semana que vem.

Só não sabia o que.

Jake apareceu poucos minutos depois que eu entrei em casa e ele comentou que precisava me levar para o Conselho Tribal hoje a noite. Acabei concordando, assim que ele prometeu que não veria problemas, caso eu quisesse voltar mais cedo.

Liguei para Charlie e lhe disse que estaria em La Push. Jacob colocou a sua moto na caçamba de minha caminhonete e nós seguimos comigo ao volante. Ele não perguntou nada sobre o outro dia, apesar de eu estar extremamente curiosa para saber como ele teria me achado. A floresta estava escura e era assustadora.

Ele me mostrou pontos interessantes e me fez pegar caminhos diferentes para mostrar onde Charlie gostava de pescar nessa época do ano e também apontando para um local um que estava restrito até mesmo para campistas, justificando que nessa época os ursos estavam mau humorados. Eles precisavam comer, comer e comer para hibernarem, então se tornavam extremamente hostis.

Pegamos um pedaço da estrada que era alto, e ele me explicou que aquele era o melhor caminho para chegar logo na sua casa. No entanto, algo me chamou atenção quando ele gargalhou.

Vi alguém pular de um enorme penhasco e freei o carro com força.

"JAKE!"

Ele continuou gargalhando.

"Bella! Qual é? Eles só estão pulando do penhasco."

"Ele pode morrer! Sabe disso, não é?"

"Sim, eu sei." Continuou rindo. "Mas ele não vai. É apenas um pouco de diversão."

"Diversão?" Perguntei espantada.

"Sim Bella." Ele pegou em minha mão. "Eles só estão se divertindo, eu juro."

"Parece absurdo."

"Bem, La Push não tem um shopping." Ele ainda estava sorridente. "O cinema mais próximo fica em Por Angeles."

"E..." Notei que ele queria comentar algo, mais parecia incerto.

"Bella... Aqui não é como em Phoenix. Gostamos de estar ligados a natureza."

"E o frio?" Perguntei finalmente ligando o carro. "Como lidar com o frio?"

Jacob me lançou um olhar diferente e eu tive que rir.

"Nós não somos como vocês, caras pálidas que se tremem completamente com tão pouco."

"Claro que não." Entrei na sua brincadeira e senti ele pegar em minha mão. "Então... onde eu devo virar?"

Ele continuou me instruindo e logo chegamos em sua casa. Não tinha erro; saberia chegar lá sozinha a partir de agora.

Billy já estava na varanda e sorria para mim quando saí do carro. A fogueira já estava acesa próxima a grande casa e muitas pessoas estavam lá, incluindo o professor Paul que sorriu abertamente para mim.

"Bella." Jacob me chamou atenção e pegou em minhas mãos. "Você deveria sorrir mais."

Nervosa mordi os lábios e olhei para o chão.

"Vem. Você precisa conhecer todo mundo." murmurou, me puxou. "Todo mundo menos Paul, é claro."

Então, eu sorri de novo e me permiti ser levada por ele.

De todos que conheci, alguns ficariam marcados. Um homem chamado Laurent apareceu praticamente do nada e foi conversar com Billy sobre algo, o que acabou deixando o clima estranho. Uma vez que ele foi embora, tudo tinha voltado ao normal. Professor Paul me apresentou Embry Call. Ele era bolsista na escola particular que Alice estava estudando e foi o responsável por passar os bilhetes para Paul, que exigiu que eu não o tratasse como o seu professor ali.

Embry tinha uma irmã chamada Leah, que com toda certeza não tinha gostado da minha presença e uma prima chamada Emily. Ela cozinhava muito bem, mas era quieta. Jacob me contou que o namorado dela, Sam, estava em missão no Afeganistão. Não poderia imaginar o quão triste isso deveria ser.

Ela deve ter notado que tinha ficado trsite com a sua história, então arriscou um sorriso fraco para me dizer que _'ao menos tinha certeza de que ele voltaria para os seus braços novamente´. _Aquilo tinha sido ruim de escutar.

Foi assim que notei que estava na hora de ir.

Jacob não forçou que eu ficasse, mas logo entendeu que algo estava errado novamente.

Segui o meu caminho até o mercado, disposta para ocupar a minha mente com as compras da semana. A lista não era muito grande, afinal era apenas eu e Charlie em casa, porém enquanto passava pela sessão de doces, vi algo que finalmente ia acabar com o meu dia.

"Você está indo muito bem." Ouvi uma senhora comentar agradavelmente. "Está linda, mas muito magrinha ainda."

"Magra?" Ela sorriu e colocou as mãos no rosto, exibindo a enorme aliança em seu dedo.

Talvez o seu diamante fosse menos que o que ele tinha me dado, mas ela é quem estava definitivamente casada com ele, no final.

"São praticamente quatro meses." Ela desceu suas mãos para o seu ventre, levemente inchado. "Mal vejo a hora de saber se vai ser um menino ou uma menina."

"E você já sabe o que o Edward vai preferir?"

Meu coração parou de bater naquela hora. _Quatro meses? Ela estava grávida quando nos conhecemos?_

"Acho que um garoto."

Larguei o carrinho de compras e corri para o meu carro o ligando em seguida.

Eu precisava dar um fim em tudo isso.

Assim que estava na estrada, sabia para onde ir. O mais rápido que pude cheguei próxima ao bosque que dava para o penhasco e seguindo o barulho do mar, logo estava na ponta dele. Cruzei mesmo braços sobre o meu corpo conta do vento gelado e me arrisquei olhar para baixo. Um imenso frio tomou conta de minha barriga naquele momento e eu tive que respirar fundo para tomar coragem.

Por um momento eu pensei em Renée, em Phill, em Charlie e até mesmo em Alice e Jacob. Contudo, eu era egoísta e sabia disso. Não tinha como ser diferente. O sofrimento era meu e por mais que eles fossem tentar entender, jamais compreenderiam e saberiam o que eu estou sentindo.

"Edward, eu te amo." Falei para o vento pouco antes de ouvir alguém me chamar.

Nem pensei em desistir.

Já era tarde demais; já havia pulado.

**A resignação é um suicídio cotidiano.**

**Honoré de Balzac**


	34. Ato III CenaVI A dose certa

**Whoa, mais um cap! Sim, as reviews vão ser todas respondidas no domingo, ok? Espero de verdade que este cap e o cap de YcM entrem on... affão para o FF que anda sendo muito do chato esses dias. E estamos próximas de um extra não é? Hmmm... será que vcs conseguem até o final de semana? Hmmmm. **

**Falando em final de semana, domingo vou responder algumas perguntas do forms. Tem alguma pergunta? Corre lá! **

**Boa leitura!**

* * *

**Música do cap:** Taylor Swift – Never Mind

**Capa do cap:** HTTP*:*/tiny.*cc/t8kju

* * *

_A frustração diante a vida pode ser a conseqüência das mazelas e maldades do ser humano. Sendo o ser humano capaz de cultivar o bem, também é capaz de cultivar o que é mal. Nisto que consiste fazer boas encolhas entre virtude e vícios, ou seja, entre ser feliz e infeliz. Talvez pudéssemos considerar a infelicidade fruto de escolha, como fruto das más ações do ser humano. A infelicidade pode ser a grande vilã de uma sociedade decaída, pobre e miserável. Podemos pensar as infelicidades mascaradas com outros substantivos bem conhecidos do ser humano. A infelicidade pode talvez ser nomeada de desigualdade social, fome, miséria, doenças e outros substantivos desse gênero._

**Gilvan Lopes da Silva**

* * *

"Bella!" Ouvi alguém me chamar, porém tudo em mim ardia. "Bella! Pelo amor de Deus!"

Apertos em meu peito, apertos por meu rosto. Uma súbita vontade de vomitar me alarmou e eu apenas fiz como meu corpo pediu.

"Graças a Deus!" Identifiquei a voz de Jacob e o senti me envolver com algo que me fez ficar aquecida. "Graças a Deus Bella! O que diabos você tinha em mente?"

"Não morri?" Perguntei decepcionada.

"Graças a Deus, não!"

Ele me pegou no colo quando comecei a chorar e depois do que pareceu uma longa caminhada, o senti apoiar meu corpo contra uma árvore.

"Você pode ficar aqui quietinha por uns cinco minutos?" Acenei positivamente e o vi sumir.

Eu estava cansada demais para reagir ou resistir ao frio. Apenas fechei os olhos enquanto sentia minha garganta queimando. O barulho da minha caminhonete me chamou atenção e logo ouvi a porta ser aberta e passos apressados.

"Vamos lá. Vamos aquecer você." Jacob avisou me pegando de volta no colo.

O carro estava realmente quente e eu me senti sortuda por mais alguns minutos. Então reparei que ele estava fazendo o caminho para a reserva.

"Jake!"

"Você não vai querer se explicar para o Charlie, vai?"

"Hmm... acho que não." Comentei algum tempo depois.

"Ótimo." Ele sorriu. "Você não vai precisar então."

[...]

Billy já estava dormindo quando chegamos. Jacob me mostrou onde estava o banheiro e eu fiquei feliz por poder tomar um banho quente. Ficamos próximos à lareira de sua pequena sala e então ele me entregou a enorme caneca de chá, me deixando sozinha logo em seguida. Afinal, ele também precisava se aquecer.

Deitei-me no chão encolhida, sem conseguir beber mais nada.

Era como se nada realmente fosse entrar em meu estômago.

"Então..." Ele apareceu praticamente do nada. "Você vai me explicar o motivo de tentar se matar?"

"Eu... eu não..." A vontade de chorar estava ali novamente.

"Bella, ninguém pula do penhasco à noite. Nem quando o mar está de ressaca." Explicou com um tom de voz muito sério. "Você fugiu para Forks. Já deu para sacar isso."

"É uma longa história que não sei se devo compartilhar com você, de verdade." Virei o rosto em direção ao fogo.

"Mas nós somos amigos, Bella. E Charlie também anda preocupado com você."

Eu finalmente voltei a encara-lo.

"Charlie?"

"Claro. Ele sabe que você teve um namorado e que vocês acabaram, mas não sabe de tantos detalhes assim."

"Detalhes?" Forcei um riso para que não parecesse verdade. "Eu tive um namorico de verão." Engoli seco antes de continuar. "Nada demais..."

"Não é o que seus olhos dizem, Bella."

"Droga, Jake." Fechei os olhos e me deixei cair no tapete. "Eu não... não posso falar sobre isso. De verdade."

"Bella... você estava tentando se matar." Ele falou sério enquanto se deitava e me abraçava. "Isso é uma atitude extrema."

"Eu só queria acabar com essa dor..." Não consegui segurar meu soluço. "Eu não aguento mais..."

[...]

Charlie com toda certeza estranhou a demora para que eu voltasse para casa, porém não falou nada. Apenas perguntou se eu estava bem, e quando lhe disse que sim, ficamos observando Jacob se afastar com sua moto. Ele não tentou fingir que entendia o que eu estava passando e nem mesmo arriscou um sorriso, apenas me deixou entrar em casa e seguir para o meu quarto, meu porto seguro.

Naquela noite não consegui dormir.

No primeiro par de horas, eu tentei arduamente, mudando de posição o tempo todo. Só consegui passar algum tempo quieta, mesmo que sendo minimamente, quando Charlie veio me checar.

Ele fez carinho em meu cabelo e tive que me segurar bastante para não chorar. Sua gentileza era tanta e eu não merecia nada daquilo. Absolutamente nada.

O segundo par de horas foi de pura tortura.

Assim que percebi que poderia chorar, coloquei tudo para fora. Absolutamente tudo. A raiva, a dor, a grande sensação de solidão.

Se.. se eu estivesse grávida dele?

Ele não se importaria comigo, se importaria?

Agora, ele era um homem casado. Ele era um marido, era um pai.

E eu...

Continuava não sendo nada.

Quando as lágrimas começaram a diminuir, resolvi ler um pouco, mas nada prendia a minha atenção. Nada além daquele livro. E foi assim que gastei o meu tempo: lendo-o. Consumindo-o por completo para ver se poderia encontrar uma resposta. Para procurar por pistas de quem tinha embaralhado toda a minha vida sem nem pedir, por favor.

Já perto do amanhecer, eu desci até a cozinha.

A fome me atormentou e eu a obedeci.

A ansiedade era enorme enquanto eu fritava bacon e ovos. A porção daria não só para mim e para Charlie, mas para mais alguém que estivesse com muita fome, contudo, aquela quantidade seria ideal para a minha fome no momento.

Tão rápido quanto eu comi, um estranho enjoo tomou conta de mim.

Larguei o livro em cima do sofá e corri para o primeiro andar, mal tendo tempo de entrar no banheiro.

"Bells!" Ouvi Charlie me chamar atenção quando eu me deitei ao lado do vaso. "Bells! O que você tem?"

"Acho que comi rápido demais." Murmurei enquanto ele deva descarga.

"Aqui." Ele se aproximou com uma toalha úmida de meu rosto. "Pronto, vai ficar tudo bem."

Eu só queria acreditar em suas palavras...

[...]

Ouvi o barulho da porta da frente, mas continuei abraçando meus joelhos, totalmente frustrada. Eu tinha acabado o livro, mas não tinha encontrado nenhuma resposta.

"Bells!" Charlie anunciou meu nome um pouco animado. "Como você está?"

Apenas dei os ombros.

"Olha só. Veja quanta coisa Renée mandou para você!"

Eu me virei e vi um homem carregando uma enorme caixa. Então outro entrou trazendo mais uma. Ele sorriu para mim, mas tudo o que eu fiz foi me recostar no sofá.

Eu não tinha forças para mais nada.

"Bells, comeu alguma coisa?" Apenas balancei a cabeça. "Passei no seu colégio antes de voltar para casa e avisei que você estava indisposta. Disseram que mesmo sendo sábado, amanhã você poderia fazer sua aula de Botânica. A estufa fica aberta."

Apenas balancei a cabeça positivamente e o ouvi suspirar pesadamente.

O dia continuou passando e eu nem mesmo senti.

Charlie tentou puxar mais assunto comigo na hora do jantar, mas eu não sabia o que falar. Parte da minha fraqueza era por causa da minha alimentação, ou a ausência dela, então dei algumas mordidas em uma fatia de pizza antes de subir e me entregar a exaustão total.

O sábado passou como um borrão.

Dormi até a metade da tarde, desci, comi um pouco de sucrilhos com leite e voltei para o quarto. Charlie não me incomodou e pareceu satisfeito em me ver ingerindo alguma coisa. Eu finalmente olhei para os frascos alaranjados em minha gaveta e não tive duvidas. Era a hora de experimentar alguns desses.

[...]

Acordei me sentindo tão estranha e cansada quanto na sexta-feira pela parte da noite, o que era estranho.

Olhei pela janela e ainda estava escuro.

Ótimo.

Remédios para dormir que não fazem efeito.

Peguei o meu celular e notei que ele estava descarregado. Eu realmente detestava este aparelho novo, mesmo sabendo que não era o fim do mundo. Liguei-o no carregador e observei as duas caixas no chão do quarto.

Seria bom agradecer a Renée e Phill por aquilo.

Antes... só precisava beber um pouco de água.

Achei estranho ouvir o barulho da TV, mas não era incomum que reprisassem jogos pela madrugada. Ignorei o fato e fui até a cozinha. Enchi um copo com água e quando me virei em direção ao relógio deixei o copo cair da minha mão.

"Bells?" Charlie entrou na cozinha não muito depois.

''Oh, meu Deus!" Comentei apavorada quando me dei por conta do quanto tinha dormido. "Já é a noite de domingo?"

"Está tudo bem, está tudo bem." Ele me pegou em seu colo e me colocou sentada no sofá. "Eu vou cuidar daquela bagunça lá dentro."

"Ei, você." Jacob sorriu enquanto comia pipoca. "Sabe, Charlie e eu estávamos apostando se você dormiria mais do que os ursos daqui durante o Inverno."

Puxei ar com força, ainda assustada.

"Nunca fui de dormir tanto." Passei a mão em meu cabelo e logo depois puxei a manta para cima de meu corpo. Meu pijama não era algo adequado para usar quando recebia visitas.

"Eu estava preocupado." Ele comentou sério. "Vim aqui pensando em te chamar para sair, mas aí Charlie me contou que você passou mal na sexta..."

Ele deveria saber que havia mais coisas ali do que um simples mal-estar.

Jacob era tudo, menos idiota.

"É, algo assim."

"Hmmm. Jacob você tem que voltar de que horas?" Charlie apareceu na sala me oferecendo um novo copo de água. "Eu creio que Billy o aguarda para o jantar."

"Não, ele imagina que Bella e eu estamos em Port Angeles. A verdade é que eu só estou ocupando a poltrona dele para roubar um pouco de sua companhia."

Charlie sorriu.

"Eu vou pegar o nosso jantar, tudo bem, Bells? Você se importa de ficar com Jacob?"

"Não... tudo bem." Avisei antes de beber um pouco de água.

Charlie saiu. Assim que não foi possível escutar mais nenhum barulho de seu carro, Jacob desligou a TV.

"Ok Bella, você pode ser sincera."

"Eu não sei... Não dormi nada naquela noite, passei a sexta-feira inteira acordada. Então não dormi bastante ontem e resolvi dormir... mais um pouquinho até hoje..."

"Você precisa reagir."

"Jacob... eu..."

"Bella... você não pode ficar assim. Se não pensa em você, ok. Pense em Charlie, em sua mãe." Explicou suavemente. "Qual o sentido de vir para Forks?"

"Eu só queria um pouco de paz. Só queria ter que viver cada dia sem que pensem que eu sou de porcelana..."

"Bem, eu sinto muito." Comentou sarcástico. "Isso não está ajudando."

"Eu não quero falar sobre isso." Avisei me encolhendo um pouco. "Por favor?"

"Ok, não fale comigo ou com Charlie." Retrucou depois de um suspiro. "Fale com alguém... A Cullen." Pareceu incomodado quando disse um dos sobrenomes de Alice. "A Cullen pareceu ser sua amiga."

"Eu não tenho muita certeza sobre isso agora. Não que realmente importe, você sabe."

"Já pensou em conversar com alguém?" Eu sabia onde ele estava querendo chegar. "Você sabe... pode ser que ajude."

"Não..." Balancei a cabeça. "Eu não quero dividir nada disso com ninguém."

"Mas você precisa." Suplicou. "Olha, eu não quero ser um intrometido. Eu estava pensando... nós podemos ir para Por Angeles qualquer dia desses, não podemos?"

"Claro." Dei os ombros. "Acho que vai ser legal sair da rotina."

Observei o seu sorriso e ouvi o barulho do motor do carro de Charlie que não demorou muito e entrou em casa carregando duas grandes sacolas de comida chinesa. Fiz uma careta, afinal, desde quando Forks tinha esse tipo de comida?

[...]

Após o rápido jantar, Jacob foi embora, prometendo passar para me pegar em casa na Terça-feira. Ele me mostraria um pouco mais de Por Angeles e poderíamos ir ao cinema. Charlie pareceu satisfeito, o que melhorou toda a situação, embora eu tivesse que lembrar de fazer uma busca pelas livrarias locais antes de irmos. Ir ao cinema não me parecia uma boa ideia. Mesmo ele sabendo de minha situação, eu não gostaria de fazê-lo pensar que eu gostaria de ter algo mais com ele.

Talvez eu estivesse ficando louca.

Até parece que Jacob ia querer algo comigo...

Ou que eu iria querer ter algo com ele...

Abri a primeira caixa e vi um monte de livros que estava sentindo falta. Além disso, dentro dela haviam algumas roupas de frio. Umas novas e outras eram velhas conhecidas do meu guarda-roupa.

Na outra caixa tinham alguns porta-retratos, outros tantos casacos e alguns presentes caros de Phill. Livros, um IPod e nossos CDs do Arcade Fire.

Suspirando pesadamente, fui até o computador e o liguei. Eu precisava agradecê-los por se esforçarem tanto para que eu pudesse me sentir em casa. Não seria justo para os dois que eu ficasse em silêncio o tempo todo. Além do mais, só um e-mail não me mataria.

Assim que fiz o login de minha conta, vi que tinha uma mensagem de minha mãe, marcada como importante.

_Eu gostaria que você refletisse o e-mail que seu pai me enviou. _

_Jogue o livro fora, Bella. Querida, você me prometeu que tinha jogado tudo o que ele te deu. Prometeu que estava melhorando. Garantiu para mim por telefone que estava tudo bem e que estava fazendo amigos e que até tinha saído com um garoto de **sua idade.** Sinto muito por estar passando por tudo isso, mas você precisa reagir. _

_O tempo sozinho jamais será suficiente._

_De: _

_Para: rené_

_Renée. _

_Não sei por onde começar e não estou acostumado a fazer uso deste tipo de ferramenta. A delegacia não é o melhor lugar para que eu fale sobre isto e em casa sempre tenho medo que Bella me escute. Estou preocupado. Por favor, me conte o que realmente aconteceu. Um namorico de verão jamais faria uma pessoa ficar com ela está. _

_Geralmente quando ela sente que está sozinha, apenas se entrega a dor que sente. É dor Renée. Ela se encolhe, ela chora e grita. Bella tem feito isto quase todas as noites. Hoje mais cedo, ela estava pronta e sentada no sofá observando o mesmo livro de sempre. Perguntei se estava tudo bem e tudo o que ela me disse foi que não estava se sentindo bem para ir para a aula. _

_E sobre estas pílulas para dormir?_

Parei de ler o e-mail naquele momento, revivendo a cena de hoje cedo. Mas já era Outubro. O mês que ele disse que se mudaria definitivamente para Phoenix por mim…

Automaticamente me lembrei das palavras de Jacob.

'_Você precisa reagir.'_

Talvez ele estivesse certo.

No lugar de responder logo o email da minha mãe, abri o Google e comecei a fazer uma pesquisa.

Afinal, dizem por aí que você só é capaz de crescer, quando entende o que te faria crescer. E eu sei que não posso sair dessa sozinha. Eu precisava de ajuda.

Infelizmente.

**O que somos é consequência do que pensamos.**

**Buda**


	35. Extra VI

**Eu deveria falar alguma coisa? Bem, acho melhor continuar escondidinha na minha moita rs**

Outono era minha época do ano favorita. Agora, com toda certeza, havia se tornado ainda mais.

"Adoro ver você admirando a sua aliança." Ele me abraçou. "Isso me faz crer que eu realmente acertei."

"É claro que acertou." Beijei a sua bochecha. "Você sempre acerta."

Ele fez uma careta e abriu a porta do café para mim. Suspirou e olhou bem para o lugar antes de me guiar até a mesa que ele queria. Era grande, para oito pessoas.

Comecei a ficar nervosa.

"Não tenho certeza se foi uma boa ideia ter te trazido aqui." Ele comentou baixinho.

"Ei!" abracei-o . "Não pode ter sido pior que os meus pais." Tentei confortá-lo.

"Só me prometa uma coisa." Ele olhou em meus olhos.

"Qualquer coisa." Garanti.

"Não ligue para minhas tias ou primas... Não tenho certeza se Edward poderá vir e..."

"Ah!" Ri me sentindo mais leve. "Edward é muito legal."

"Em Chicago, sim." Ele sorriu sem humor. "Em Chicago ele sempre está livre. Ele sempre se sente bem."

"Eu não entendo..."

"Você vai. É melhor você conhecer logo a minha família."

"Ou a parte dela que vive aqui em Seattle e em..." Tentei me lembrar do nome da pequena cidade.

"Forks." Ele beijou a minha cabeça. "Café?"

"Acho que um chocolate quente." Ele sorriu e me beijou.

Eu sabia no que ele estava pensando. Depois de tanto demorar para criar coragem de me chamar para sair, acabou me convidando para tomarmos um café, que no caso acabou se transformando em um chocolate quente, uma vez que o pequeno quiosque próximo ao campus - por incrível que pareça - estava sem café algum naquele momento. Ali era um bom lugar para trocarmos nossos telefones pessoais, e marcarmos algo mais sério.

Vários meses depois e aqui estávamos. Dividindo uma xícara grande da bebida fumegante e abraçados, nos curtindo.

Estávamos noivos.

Noivos.

Eu não podia acreditar que o homem mais charmoso do campus foi meu professor e agora era o meu noivo. Custei a crer que Aro tinha desistido do seu emprego na universidade para ficar comigo. Eu não podia acreditar no quão lento ele foi depois de tantas indiretas que tinha dado para ele.

Acho que até a banca onde costumava sentar sabia que eu estava dando mole para ele.

Mas Aro era o homem mais correto do mundo. E isso era uma das coisas que mais me fazia amá-lo. E ele acreditava em mim não só como pessoa, mas como profissional. Era incrível ser noiva de um homem tão inteligente, mas ao mesmo tempo era assustador saber que ele era tão rico. Dono de boates, e agora queria investir em galerias para que pudéssemos trabalhar juntos. Ele sabia do meu sonho de trabalhar com arte. E queria fazer isso por mim.

Não estávamos juntos a mais de três meses – contando que dois eram de noivado – e já tínhamos tantos planos pela frente que mal podia contar com os dedos das duas mãos. Era incrível.

Inacreditável...

"Chegaram." Ele avisou e eu passei a mão no cabelo antes de me levantar.

"Olá." Acenei e não fui recebida por sorrisos.

As quatro mulheres que me encaravam, me olhavam com desprezo.

"Aro." Uma das mais velhas o abraçou e ele não pareceu muito à vontade. "Me diga que está vindo morar em Seattle."

"Não, vim apenas dar as boas-novas."

No momento que ele disse isso, uma das mulheres mais novas olhou para a minha aliança e pareceu enojada. Todas elas me olharam de cima a baixo.

Era como se eu não valesse nada.

Eu já tinha recebido aquele olhar antes. Minha pele era levemente corada, meus cabelos e olhos escuros. Todas elas eram loiras, de olhos s claros. Todas elas estavam vestidas absolutamente elegantes enquanto eu usava um simples vestido e um casaco moletom por cima. Seattle era tão frio quanto Chicago, e Aro me prometeu que o local que nos encontraríamos com sua família era simples, o que de fato era verdade.

"Giana, estas são minha tia Esmé..." Me apresentou a mais baixa com o cabelo mais ondulado. "E tia Heidi." Apontou para a mulher mais alta e magra, com cabelos lisos. "E estas são minhas primas Rosalie" A modelo que parecia estar sentindo algum cheiro ruim. "...e Tanya." Loira, cabelos curtos e ondulados e um pouco rechonchuda.

"Oh, você é a namorada de Edward?" Ela fez uma careta ainda maior enquanto eu escutava Aro bufar ao meu lado.

"Noiva, na verdade." Avisou com um tom ameaçador.

"Oh, claro, me desculpe." Me encolhi um pouco me lembrando de Edward comentando que eles tinham voltado mais uma vez a namorar, mas não tinha certeza se poderia dar certo.

Constrangedor.

"Que tal nos sentarmos?" Aro sugeriu.

"Você está noivo dessa garota? Vai se casar com alguém como ela?" Sua tia Heidi perguntou irritada.

Antes que o meu queixo caísse por completo com o tom de voz que havia na pergunta da tia dele, Esmé falou "O que seus pais fazem?" inquiriu passando o lenço na mão que tinha usado para apertar a minha.

"Oh, meu pai e minha mãe trabalham em um... restaurante..." Elas me observavam de uma forma tão ruim que eu nem conseguia falar.

"Ela está usando a pulseira de minha irmã?" Heidi reclamou de novo. "Isso é absurdo! Há quanto tempo?"

"Nós estamos juntos tem pouco tempo, mas eu tenho certeza do que eu quero." Aro disse me abraçando.

"Ah! É por isso que Edward sempre volta com tantas ideias revolucionárias de Chicago!" Rosalie praticamente gritou. "Aro, você é o mais velho de todos nós. Você é o melhor amigo de Edward, no lugar de apoiá-lo e ajudá-lo a tomar decisões coerentes fica enchendo a cabeça dele com exemplos infantis como este!" Apontou para mim.

"Droga, Aro." Tanya parecia que ia chorar. "Eu não acredito que é por isso que ele quis acabar comigo."

"Vocês são loucas!" Ele explodiu, me puxou para trás dele. "Não ousem falar assim com a minha noiva. Ela é muito mais digna que qualquer uma de vocês. E você Tanya, deveria ter vergonha de continuar se humilhando para ficar com Edward. Ele não te ama."

"Nunca mais repita isso!" Esmé ameaçou. "Edward e Tanya foram feitos para estarem juntos para sempre. E ninguém vai mudar isso."

"Eu vim aqui em paz, apresentar a minha noiva para a família e sou tratado dessa forma? E vejo vocês tratando a minha noiva como lixo? Podem ir embora. Podem esquecer que eu quis marcar este encontro, podem até esquecer que eu sou da família."

"Você já fez isso." Heidi avisou a ele antes de me observar com raiva. "Mas não piore a situação de seu primo. Ele, ao menos, sabe como as coisas devem ser e toma conta dessa família como você poderia ter feito."

"Ah, como eu poderia esquecer... Edward, o provedor de todo o Clã Cullen." Resmungou. "Eu tenho pena por ele não conseguir se livrar dessa merda de culpa que sente. Foi um acidente!"

Eu quis chorar. Em que situação nos metemos?

Meus pais, apesar de tudo, agora nos apoiavam. Eles sabiam que nós dois nos gostávamos. Sabiam que nós nos amávamos muito, então isso era o que realmente importava.

Mal percebi quando ele colocou um pouco de água em um copo para mim, antes de dar muitos beijos em minha cabeça.

"Me desculpe por tudo isso... Você não tem que se preocupar com isso." Senti-lo me abraçar e apoiei a cabeça em seu ombro.

"Elas me odiaram." Lamentei pensando que o maior obstáculo seria a minha família.

"Não importa, ok?" Ele sorriu e segurou meu rosto com cuidado. "Eu amo você. E se elas querem continuar agindo como se eu estivesse contra a família, não tem problema. Elas vão continuar sendo apenas o outro lado…"

"Eu queria que você não fosse tão rico…"

Aro sorriu e eu pude ver a expressão de alivio dele.

"Gigi… eu estou pouco me fodendo para isso." Olhou bem em seus olhos novamente. "Eu te amo, você me ama. E isso, graças a Deus, não se compra…"

"Sim, ainda bem por isso." Ele me beijou e ficamos abraçados por algum tempo. "Eu queria poder ajudar Edward."

"Ele sabe o inferno que vive." Lamentou. "Mas não tem um pingo de amor próprio, nem tem nenhuma motivação verdadeira para virar o mundo dele de cabeça para baixo."

"Quem sabe um dia ele encontra alguém que possa o ajudar com isso?"

Aro fez uma careta e piscou algumas vezes antes de suspirar.

"Se isso realmente acontecer, vamos rezar muito para que ela também o ame. Não vai ser fácil. Ele é o menino de outro de tia Esmé. E ele é de fato o menino de ouro."

"Isso é nojento... elas não podem trabalhar e ter o próprio dinheiro?"

"Também acharia isso justo." Sua voz ficou mais baixa. "Mas é muito mais fácil usarem Edward dessa forma. Ele é um babaca por permitir isso."

"Então vamos a igreja." Sugeri. "Vamos fazer uma promessa por ele."

"Como é?" Ele me perguntou sorridente.

"Sim, vamos fazer uma promessa para que ele encontre alguém. Alguém que o ame e que ele a ame também. Alguém que possa ajudá-lo a sair dessa."

"Gigi... se for assim, teremos que fazer uma outra promessa."

"É? Qual?" Perguntei rindo.

"Uma pela pobre alma que o amar, pois infelizmente eu conheço o quão fraco o meu primo é... e sei exatamente o peso da culpa que ele sente e faz questão de carregar..."


	36. Ato III CenaVII Como o sol

**Como estamos? Ugh, neste momento estou com raiva... É realmente frustrante não conseguir responder as reviews ou ver toda essa confusão que o FF tem feito com os alertas das fanfics... Vamos pedir que o servidor fique bem, não é mesmo? Bem, eu espero, de verdade que isso fique normal o quanto antes. Logo mais vou ficar sem muito tempo para responder as reviews, consequentemente para postar... ai que tenso. **

**Gostaram do extra? Para algumas de vcs ficou um pouco mais claro, para outras não. Edward é um fraco? Sim, um Banana? Sim. Ele enganou a Bella? Não. Ele tentou contato com ela? ...opa, é melhor ler. Bella agora tem um longo caminho pela frente, ou seja, Edward também...**

* * *

**Bella: **HTTP*:*/tiny.*cc/786rf

**Capa: **HTTP*:*/tiny.*cc/mtzkb

**Música do cap:** Vampire Weekend - The Kids Don't Stand a Chance

* * *

_Pros erros há perdão; pros fracassos, chance; pros amores impossíveis, tempo. De nada adianta cercar um coração vazio ou economizar alma. Um romance cujo fim é instantâneo ou indolor não é romance. Não deixe que a saudade sufoque, que a rotina acomode, que o medo impeça de tentar. Desconfie do destino e acredite em você. Gaste mais horas realizando que sonhando, fazendo que planejando, vivendo que esperando porque, embora quem quase morre esteja vivo, quem quase vive já morreu._

**Sarah Westphal**

* * *

A segunda feira passou tão rápido que eu mal pude sentir.

Professor Paul recebeu mais um de meus bilhetes para Alice e me assustou um pouco com o seu enorme sorriso. Ele também me fez gastar parte do meu tempo durante o intervalo do almoço ao lado dele, usando a desculpa de que eu tinha perdido alguns detalhes importantes na última sexta.

Angela e Mike me mantiveram ocupada durante o resto do tempo, me mostrando todas as tarefas em que eu estava atrasada e tudo mais. Mike tentou me convencer de que eu poderia ser sua dupla em Biologia, mas o professor, graças a Deus interviu falando que eu poderia dar conta do projeto sozinha.

Apenas sorri em resposta.

A melhor aula, porém, era a última. Acabei ficando mais tempo que o necessário para terminar todas as minhas anotações.

As primeiras semanas tinham sido apenas para que pudéssemos nos aproximar do que iriamos estudar, então eu pude plantar algumas flores, entender um pouco mais sobre tipos de adubo e tudo mais. Agora, nós finalmente estávamos tendo aula de verdade e a nossa nota dependeria de pesquisas.

La Push parecia ser o lugar perfeito para que eu pesquisasse sobre algas.

Cheguei em casa cansada e preparei um festival de sobras. Renée costumava fazer isso comigo, e Charlie pareceu contente com o meu risoto de tudo um pouco. Cuidei das roupas e assim que achei que já tinha passado algum tempo aceitável ao lado do meu pai, informei que tinha muito dever de casa para fazer, o que não era mentira.

Primeiro, me ocupei com o projeto de Biologia.

Citologia foi o meu ponto forte no ano anterior, então bastou procurar alguns arquivos em meu computador, fazer poucas mudanças e imprimir.

O trabalho de Literatura foi o mais chato. Eu realmente não dava a mínima para o comunismo, mesmo sabendo que deveria mudar a minha postura com relação ao assunto. Talvez _Revolução dos Bichos_ só fosse um livro fraco demais quando colocado ao lado de _1984_. Talvez eu devesse tentar me inscrever no clube de Política – se é que em Forks tinha um – para melhorar um pouco mais a minha postura com relação a assuntos do tipo. E de bônus, eu ficaria mais ocupada.

Cálculo me levou a exaustão

.

Professor Paul pediu que eu entregasse tudo até o final da semana, mas eu preferi me livrar o quanto antes de suas trabalhosas folhas de exercícios. Ou, ao menos tentar. Cada ficha valia uma pontuação importante.

Ignorei o e-mail da minha mãe mais uma vez. Ela já tinha enviado outro, mas antes eu precisava ter certeza sobre algumas coisas.

Pesquisei um pouco mais sobre as algas, porém o meu foco não estava no assunto de Botânica. Estava na procura por um nome que soasse amistoso.

_Miranda Gelder_

_618 South Peabody Street, Port Angeles_.

Anotei o endereço em meu caderno pessoal e olhei para a minha cama. Sentia-me extremamente cansada, mas não tinha sono.

Olhei para o frasco em cima da minha cabeceira e não tive dúvidas.

Tudo o que precisei fazer foi ir até a cozinha, pegar uma faca e um copo com água. Parti o remédio em três e tomei só um dos pedacinhos antes de me jogar na cama e deixar que o medicamento fizesse efeito.

Mais uma noite sem sonhos, parecia bom para mim.

[...]

A terça teve um clima diferente desde o momento em que acordei.

Sentia-me ansiosa, mas também disposta. Organizei todo o meu material e logo depois corri para tomar um banho. Enquanto secava o meu cabelo, ouvi Charlie sair de seu quarto e sorri por saber que tinha acertado em tomar o remédio e colocar o despertador.

Corri para o quarto e me troquei, tentando me vestir um pouco melhor que o normal e para a minha surpresa um tímido sol tinha aparecido.

Quando estava terminando de dar o laço em meu tênis, observei _aquele presente _em cima da minha mesa. Talvez...

Sim, com toda certeza.

Peguei o colar e fiquei satisfeita que ele tivesse ficado discreto e coloquei o anel no dedo que ele talvez devesse ficar. Eu não era mais uma noiva. Era apenas uma garota tentando ficar um pouco mais arrumada para sair.

Desci e encontrei Charlie tomando café já vestido com seu uniforme.

"Ei pai." Chamei sua atenção. "Será que você podia me dar uma carona para o colégio?"

"Claro Bells." Ele sorriu e eu notei como estava sendo injusta com ele. "Problemas com a caminhonete?"

"Não." Respirei fundo antes de contar a verdade. "Lembra que Jacob se ofereceu para me levar em Por Angeles?"

"Oh, claro." Ele sorriu ainda mais. "Ele vai te buscar lá?"

"É, ele vai."

"Está pronta?" Perguntou antes de dar mais um gole em sua caneca.

"Sim, estou."

"Então vamos."

[...]

N escola, as coisas pareciam tão razoáveis quanto sempre.

Conversei com algumas colegas de classe de Botânica e uma das garotas me explicou que iria para a praia no sábado para pesquisar sobre as algas e sargaços locais. Peguei o seu número e troquei meu e-mail com ela para que pudéssemos combinar melhor sem termos que nos preocupar com as aulas.

Jessica não pareceu querer ficar muito próxima, mas Mike e Angela foram bastante simpáticos o tempo todo. Ben era o Ben. Apenas ficava na dele, mas era alguém legal de conviver.

Na aula de Cálculo, o professor Paul me deu os parabéns por ter ido bem em seus exercícios e depois de tirar minhas duvidas sobre o que eu tinha feito de errado, me entregou um papel dobrado.

"Você pode me entregar à resposta ainda hoje. Por Jacob."

"Oh, eu..."

"Não, não se preocupe. Eu sei que vocês vão se encontrar."

Apenas dei os ombros.

"Ele é o meu vizinho, Bella." Riu. "E está bem empolgado em poder te levar ao cinema."

"Bem nós não..." Ele levantou a mão.

"Não precisa se explicar. Acho que precisa mesmo sair de vez em quando." Piscou para mim e eu não consegui evitar de ficar envergonhada. "Aqui." Ele me entregou uma nova lista de exercícios, mas nela tinha algo escrito. "Tenha um bom dia, Bella."

Corri para o almoço, mas antes passei no banheiro. Eu não estava apertada, só precisava ler a carta de Alice em paz.

_Hey!_

_Estou feliz que tudo tenha ficado bem, mas você me assustou._

_Sabe, as noticias correm por aqui. A cidade é realmente pequena e para que alguma fofoca chegue aqui em Port Angeles não é muito difícil._

_Essa semana ou na próxima, minhas tias voltam para a cidade, então eu poderei tentar cogitar a ideia de voltar a estudar em Forks. O ensino aqui é bacana, mas eu não preciso disso para conseguir uma faculdade, ou para ter créditos suficientes para pagar por uma. Ao menos aqui tem mais gatinhos para se olhar... mas mesmo assim, não tem quem eu realmente quero e acho que nunca vou ter._

_Tudo o que eu queria era poder conversar com você de verdade, mas tenho fé de que isso vai acontecer em algum momento muito em breve._

_Se cuida, ok?_

_Beijos._

_Alice Brandon Cullen_

Alice não era sortuda.

Ela, assim como eu, tinha problemas amorosos.

No início, achei que ela pudesse ser igual a _ele, _mas bastaram somente poucas conversas para perceber que ela só estava tentando sobreviver as regras impostas em sua vida. Um namorado dez anos mais velho não parecia aceitável em sua família, o que só provava que o que eu sonhava ter com Edward, jamais aconteceria.

Guardei o papel e peguei a ficha cheia de cálculos para colocar em meu fichário e senti o meu rosto inteiro esquentar quando vi o post-it colado nele. Professor Paul tinha me dado o seu e-mail.

Puxei o papel e o picotei inteiro antes de jogar dentro do vaso e dar descarga.

Eu não sabia como ia encará-lo depois disso.

[...]

O almoço foi ótimo.

Conversamos e quando eu disse que ia para Por Angeles hoje, até Jessica pareceu interessada em ir. Angela resolveu marcar para irmos até lá na Quinta ou na Sexta-feira, já que no sábado eu teria que estudar. Elas queriam sair para fazer compras para a noite de dança – ou o baile do _homecoming_, que para mim não fazia a menor diferença – que aconteceria no final do mês. Elas também falaram algo sobre o aniversário de Alice estar próximo e Angela sugeriu que pudéssemos dividir o valor de um presente bom para ela.

Mike estava mais falador e comentou sobre algum filme que estava para estrear na semana que vem e com isso Ben começou a se soltar também. Olhei para o lado de fora e sorri sabendo que o sol ainda estava lá. Era raro, mesmo em dias de verão, mas ele estava ali, timidamente como eu. Aparecendo um pouquinho que fosse...

Ajudei Angela com algumas faixas e o material da festa e ela me pressionou outra vez sobre as coisas que eu tinha prometido para ela. _Até sexta, _jurei firmemente e ela sorriu antes de admitir que estava ridiculamente animada para saber o que eu levaria para ela.

Isso chegava a ser um pouco absurdo.

Ela não sabia nada sobre mim, bem praticamente nada. Como poderia esperar por algo?

Tentei não me esconder quando tiraram algumas fotos nossas trabalhando na festa e ouvi algumas garotas conversarem animadas com a possibilidade de que os ex-alunos fossem bonitões e melhorassem a vista da festa.

Tive que rir com isso.

Vai ver toda garota gosta de um cara mais velho.

Isso não era só algo... meu.

A aula de Botânica foi divertida.

A professora trouxe várias algas para nós e pudemos tocar na maioria delas, além de também cortá-las e examiná-las em lâminas. Isso sim tinha sido diferente. E mesmo sendo boa aluna em Biologia, eu estava vivenciando algo diferente, o que era bom.

Ela não se importou que no final da aula, eu fosse ver os meus vasos de flores. Aproveitei que não tinha ninguém por perto e acabei pegando mais algumas cantoneiras para cuidar. Ainda faltava mu pouco para que Jacob chegasse, então eu abri o diário de Elizabeth e voltei para a página em que ela falava sobre aquecer as sementes com as mãos antes de plantá-las.

Sim, isso parecia certo.

_É uma vida. Eu sinto como se eu estivesse dando vida a algo. Então, tudo o que eu desejo é que se sinta amado desde o começo, desde que era apenas uma pequena semente._

As palavras dela eram muito bonitas.

Aqueci as sementes de jasmim em minhas mãos e sorri desejando que elas fossem felizes embaixo do solo úmido.

Reguei algumas plantas e flores e observei a estufa maior, onde estavam as hortaliças. Elas precisavam de mais cuidado. _Talvez eu pudesse ajudar aos sábados._

O meu celular tocou e eu corri para lavar as mãos e então fui para o estacionamento onde Jacob já me esperava com sua moto.

Moto.

"Nós vamos para sua casa ou para Port Angeles?" Comentei sorridente, mas achando tudo aquilo absurdo.

"Port Angeles." Ele sorriu e me abraçou com força. "Ahh! Você parece muito melhor hoje."

"Acho que é o sol." Comentei ainda sorridente. "Charlie vai nos matar, você sabe..." Ele apenas riu e colocou um capacete em mim.

"Vai nada..." Sorriu e continuou o arrumando em mim. "É realmente bom te ver assim."

"Assim?"

"Sorrindo."

[...]

Eu confiei em Jacob.

Nunca tinha andado de moto antes e aquilo tinha sido incrível. Ele pegou a rodovia principal e como era de se imaginar, não pegamos trânsito nenhum. Era como se a estrada fosse apenas nossa. Ele me mostrou um monte de coisas e eu fiquei tão empolgada com uma subida que ele fez pouco antes de chegarmos a Port Angeles, que ele me prometeu que em algum final de semana, nós poderíamos fazer aquilo com mais calma. A vista era incrível. Era como se a cidade portuária fosse do tamanho de nada.

Descemos para a cidade e eu fiquei pasma com como fomos rápidos. Levamos apenas quarenta minutos do meu colégio até lá.

A primeira parada foi para fazer um lanche.

Jacob me levou até um trailer que fazia enormes e gordos sanduiches o que me deixou bastante enjoada de primeira, mas acabei não resistindo. Comemos sentados na calçada enquanto ele conversava sobre suas aventuras escolares na reserva. Eu pensei que poderia ser chato estudar em um lugar com menos de cinquenta pessoas, porém ele me provou que não, contando todos os seus absurdos e ainda me mostrou a cola de um de seus testes em seu braço.

Nós demos um passeio pela cidade e depois de algum tempo eu me senti segura de verdade para me abrir com ele.

"Jake..." Chamei a sua atenção quando paramos perto do porto. "Tem um lugar que eu queria que você me levasse."

"Não quer ir ao cinema?"

"Não é isso." Olhei para minhas mãos. "Mas... eu não estou pronta para isso ainda."

"Oh! Não! Bella!" Ele riu. "Você acha que eu estava te trazendo para um encontro? Tipo coisas de casais?"

"Oh meu Deus." Enterrei meu rosto em minhas mãos. "Desculpa, sério... sério..."

"Bella! Ei!" Ele riu mais. "Vamos lá, não fique assim. Eu só te trouxe aqui como amigo. Ao menos... por hoje."

Como ele queria que eu olhasse para ele?

"Vamos lá Bella.. Eu só queria ver você se divertindo. Ver você fora daquela casa."

"Bem... eu..." _Agora Bella. Agora! _"Preciso ir nesse endereço." E assim, mostrei para ele.

"Não estamos tão distantes ." Garantiu. "Mas isso é coisa de mulher?"

"Lá... você vai ver..." Comentei e ouvi-o ligar a moto novamente.

"Ok, se segure."

[...]

A careta dele era exatamente a que eu esperava.

O prédio era simples, discreto, mas deixava bem claro que era uma clínica de psicologia e psiquiatria.

"Bella?" Ele me observou enquanto eu tirava o capacete. "Tem certeza que é aqui?"

"Sim." Suspirei. "Lembra do que você disse para mim? Para reagir?"

Ele me observou com cuidado, então puxou ar com força antes de olhar para a clínica e depois me encarar novamente.

"Bella... eu..."

"Eu sei que preciso disso, Jake." Admiti me sentindo uma fracassada. "Ou isso, ou eu acho que nunca vou conseguir seguir em frente."

Avisei segurando o pingente do colar. Eu me sentia sim, realmente culpada por tentar afastá-lo de mim, mas também sabia que precisava fazer isso. Ele não me queria mais. Ele era casado. Ele ia ser pai.

"Ok. Vamos entrar. então."

Nós caminhamos pelo estreito corredor da entrada e quando chegamos à recepção ele se sentou e eu conversei com a recepcionista. Dra Miranda era terapeuta familiar e provavelmente não poderia me atender, para minha total decepção. As consultas também eram bastante caras – cerca de cento e vinte dólares por visitas de uma hora – e isso significava que eu precisaria trabalhar para pagar por tudo isso.

"Eu sinto muito. Os pacientes geralmente são indicados para ela. Não pegamos pessoas soltas, entende?"

"Hmm... eu acho que sim." Uma mulher alta e com o cabelo muito curto se aproximou.

"Bree, algum recado?"

"Não, Dra. Gelder." Esbugalhei meus olhos vendo que aquela era a mulher que eu tinha escolhido para tentar melhorar. Ela era bastante alta, magra, com o cabelo curto e uma voz suave.

"Dra Miranda Gelder?" Perguntei ainda insegura e ela sorriu.

"Sim, sou eu."

"Dra, eu estava tentando explicar para a senhorita Swan que nós não marcamos consultas assim, avulsas."

"Eu não sabia que seria assim..." Fechei os olhos e respirei fundo antes de continuar. "Eu só estou procurando por ajuda."

Ela sorriu para mim e depois olhou para a recepcionista que deu os ombros.

"Bree, quanto tempo até meu próximo paciente?"

"Quarenta minutos Dra."

"Ótimo. Segure minhas ligações. Venha comigo, srta Swan."

Meu coração bateu acelerado e eu acenei para Jacob antes de segui-la pelos corredores. Ela abriu a porta de uma sala muito pequena, no entanto, muito agradável. Era quente e confortável. Um pequeno sofá, uma poltrona, uma pequena mesa com um computador e uma cabine de arquivos.

"Sente." Ela ofereceu gentilmente e eu o fiz, logo depois de amarrar meu cardigan na alça da minha bolsa. "Então srta Swan..."

"Bella, apenas Bella por favor." Ajustei. "Eu não quero incomodar, eu na verdade estou procurando por ajuda, então eu pesquisei seu nome e a encontrei... então teve a questão de não pode..."

Ela me interrompeu com um sorriso.

"Isto não é uma consulta propriamente dita. Calma. Respire fundo." Fiz como ela pediu. "Em que eu posso ajudar? Eu sei que você está procurando ajuda, mas eu preciso entender o que a trouxe até mim."

Fechei os olhos e me controlei para não correr.

"Eu... fui paciente da Haven Senior Horizons." Ela se manteve quieta enquanto eu criava coragem para falar. "Passei três semanas internada. Algumas pessoas falam que eu sou suicida, outras que eu sou depressiva ou que eu estou doente... doente de amor."

"Então você veio me procurar aqui em Por Angeles?"

"É uma longa história, mas não." Balancei as mãos nervosamente. "Não é bem isso. Eu morava em Phoenix, agora vim para Forks. Mas mudar não ajudou. Só... piorou."

"Você parece uma moça saudável, Bella." Ela estava me testando. "Tem certeza que precisa de alguma ajuda?"

Tirei a garrafa de água de minha bolsa e molhei meu pulso para remover um pouco da maquiagem para que ela pudesse ver a cicatriz maior.

"Absoluta."

**Um problema é uma chance para você fazer o seu melhor.**

**Duke Ellington**


	37. Ato III CenaVIII Reagindo

**Não estou conseguindo responder os reviews. Grrr consegui fazer isso com os de #YcM, mas não estou conseguindo aqui. Então eu venho por meio dessa A/N propor um acordo com vocês. E dessa vez mesmo quem não tem conta no ff pode se beneficiar, que tal? Na sua review, diga o que vc prefere:**

**1 – Uma página importante do prox capitulo no grupo de leitura de VoL no fórum do **

**2 – Um preview no final dos dois próximos caps. **

**Me deixe saber sua escolha via reviews!**

* * *

**Capa do cap: **http*:*/tiny.*cc/vyozx

**Música do cap: **Adele - Turning Tables

* * *

_Somos humanos, limitados, finitos, é verdade. Mas temos uma capacidade ilimitada e graciosa de expressar tal limitação... Nossa compreensão é limitada, mas nossas expressões, através da arte, da poesia, de reflexões... são extravagantemente sem fim._

**Davi Marcelo Galdino**

* * *

Voltar para casa depois da mini consulta tinha sido um dos melhores momentos de minha vida, em muito tempo.

Eu me sentia aliviada.

Jacob me deixou em casa e eu peguei a caminhonete antes de ir até o mercado local. Observei com cuidado se algum carro preto e vistoso estava ali, e dando um pequeno suspiro de alívio, estacionei antes de fazer minhas pequenas compras.

Eu precisava de algumas coisas de higiene pessoal, mas a pouca variedade daqui era frustrante.

Isso entraria em minha lista para quando fosse para Port Angeles novamente.

Voltei para casa e Charlie chegou quando eu ainda estava fazendo o jantar.

Como qualquer outro homem, ele ficou satisfeito em comer um grande e bom pedaço de carne e eu fingi que ele não tinha ignorado a salada. Nós conversamos sobre banalidades e ele obviamente perguntou como tinha sido o meu dia.

Sim, ele tinha sido muito bom.

Mas eu não sei todos os detalhes. Charlie não merecia tudo aquilo.

Tudo o que eu disse a ele é que eu iria novamente até a cidade na Quinta, mas dessa vez com as garotas.

"Compras?" Ele riu, debochando de mim. "Bella, você odeia fazer compras."

"Não tanto..." Dei os ombros. "Além disso, a Triffway não tem muitas opções, você sabe."

"Ok, ok."

"E pai..." Ele me olhou com atenção. "Jacob me levou para comer num trailer que estava no centro..."

"E...?"

"E passamos perto de uma escola de balé."

A escola de balé que ficava na mesma quadra do consultório, na verdade.

"O que tem?" Ele me observou um pouco desconfiado.

"Eu não sei... Eu pesquisei os preços e horários... Acho... acho que gostaria de voltar a fazer as aulas."

"Mas você detestava dançar!" Comentou parecendo ainda não acreditar em mim.

"Não é que eu detestava... eu só me sentia deslocada." Me servi de mais um pouco de salada. "Você sabe, isso pode me ajudar a ficar melhor nos estudos. Mais concentrada."

"Bells..." Ele sorriu. "Se você quer isso, então faça. Só me diga quanto é."

"Oh, não." Recusei na hora. "Eu vou conseguir um emprego, então tudo vai ficar bem."

Ouvi o barulho dos talheres contra o prato e estremeci um pouco.

"Bella! Eu posso pagar coisas para você." Charlie estava irritado. "Eu não posso ficar comprando coisas... coisas assim..." Apontou para meu anel. "Mas eu posso pagar por suas aulas de balé sem nenhum problema."

"O problema não é você pagar ou não pai." Tentei explicar mais uma vez. "Eu quero conseguir um emprego. Em Phoenix eu tinha um. Não era grande coisa, mas tinha a responsabilidade de lidar com clientes e conseguia o meu dinheiro."

"E o que a sua mãe e... Philiph achavam disso?" Perguntou me observando com cautela.

"Eles gostavam do fato de eu ter coragem de trabalhar, mesmo que eu não precisasse." Ele bufou. "Pai, por favor. Isso é importante."

"Bells... é o seu último ano na escola. Agora esse balé e também um emprego? Você acha que pode dar conta de tudo?"

"Bem... eu... gostaria de tentar." Respirei fundo. "Por favor?"

"Ok Bells." Ele voltou a dar atenção para a sua carne. "Mas com uma condição."

"Qual?" Perguntei já frustrada.

"Eu vou pagar por suas aulas."

Ou eu concordava, ou concordava.

Então eu... aceitei.

[...]

Encarei o computador por mais tempo do que deveria.

Quando resolvi que já era a hora de ligá-lo, pareceu demorar uma pequena eternidade para que o meu e-mail carregasse.

Eu não tinha tantas mensagens novas assim. Alguns spans e outras mensagens da minha mãe. Não li nenhuma, apenas partir para escrever um novo. Seria melhor fazer logo isso e quanto mais detalhes eu colocasse, melhor.

_Oi mãe._

_Eu sei que está chateada comigo. Eu entendo isso, ok? Mas eu preciso de algum espaço também._

_Não, eu não joguei nada fora. Ao menos, ainda não. É difícil pra mim... vai demorar um bom tempo, afinal, se meu coração me obedecesse, as coisas seriam mais fáceis, não? Sim, eu acredito que seriam, sim._

_Charlie ficou bastante chateado comigo, porém acho que agora encontrei um ponto de equilíbrio._

_Você lembra de Jacob? Eu mencionei sobre ele em outros e-mails... Hoje ele me levou para Port Angeles. O passeio foi muito divertido, e tomei coragem para fazer algo que já era hora... eu não quero conversar sobre certas coisas com você ou com Charlie... na verdade, com ninguém. Então eu pesquisei sobre terapeutas e encontrei uma. Charlie não sabe disso... mas eu fui até a clinica com Jacob. Ele não me julgou, ele sabe que eu preciso de ajuda._

_Então nessa clínica eu encontrei a Dra Miranda e ela me atendeu rapidamente. Eu acho... eu acho que posso fazer isso._

_Ela vai me ver uma vez por semana. As consultas são caras, mas eu vou procurar um emprego. Eu quero pagar por isso. Você e Phill já fizeram muito por mim, e se está na hora de fazer algo de verdade, quero apenas que seja pelo meu próprio esforço. Isso faz sentido mãe?_

_Eu fico me perguntando se tudo isso não é um pesadelo. Eu só gostaria de acordar. E acordar logo._

_No entanto, talvez eu esteja começando a lidar com a realidade, certo?_

_Estou com muitas saudades. Obrigada por enviar tantas outras coisas, incluindo as roupas de frio._

_Xoxo_

Respirei fundo e reli o e-mail com calma antes de levar o cursor até o lugar que precisava. Cliquei em enviar e abri o meu fichário para fazer o que precisava fazer logo: responder a Alice.

Eu deveria ter deixado a sua carta com Jacob, mas não veria muito problema em entregá-la a professor Paul.

_Oi Alice!_

_Próxima Quinta-feira, eu estarei em Port Angeles. Será que não podemos nos encontrar?_

_Me deixe saber._

_Muita saudade._

_Xoxo_

Era curto, mas parecia suficiente.

[...]

Ainda não estava totalmente tarde quando terminei com os deveres. Uma vontade de desabafar apareceu, só que eu não tinha ninguém com que pudesse fazer isso.

Não queria descer. Charlie tentaria mudar de canal por minha causa e eu não queria que ele se incomodasse comigo. O que eu faria? Não tinha nenhum livro novo para ler e eu não queria escutar música. Talvez...

Escrever.

Era algo que eu realmente não fazia há algum tempo, então abri o programa e comecei a digitar o que tinha vindo em mente. Além do mais, eu precisava de algo para colocar no jornal do colégio...

Sim.

Essa parecia ser uma boa ideia.

[...]

Esperei que todos os alunos saíssem para que eu pudesse entregar minha lista de exercícios para professor Paul.

"Aqui." Entreguei o bilhete também. "Será que Alice recebe amanhã?"

"Amanhã sim." Ele sorriu. "Você parece melhor hoje."

"Pareço?" Perguntei timidamente. "Eu errei menos questões, é isso?"

"Não." Ele sorriu. "Você, como um todo parece melhor."

Ele me olhou de cima a baixo e eu senti meu rosto pegar fogo.

"Bem, obrigada..." Peguei minha bolsa e comecei a caminhar para fora da sala.

"Bella." Ele me chamou atenção mais uma vez. "Apareça amanhã."

"Ok."

Segui para o refeitório e resolvi pegar um bom prato de salada para o almoço. Um prato colorido ia compensar a ausência do sol. Peguei também um pudim de tapioca com cobertura de caramelo para fechar o meu almoço como eu queria. Era incrível como eu não tinha reparado nas tantas opções para almoço que tinha aqui.

Eu precisava acordar.

Caminhei até a mesa e fui resolvida por um enorme sorriso de Angela.

"Bella!" Ela balançou o papel que eu tinha entregado a ela. "Isso está fantástico!"

"Você acha?" Perguntei sem ter certeza enquanto me sentava. "Eu não sei..."

"Bella!" Ela riu. "Um conto de fadas com ares modernos. Isso é demais."

Apenas dei os ombros e tentei lidar com seus elogios. Mike também disse ter adorado o que escrevi e eles gostariam de ler mais. Não consegui deixar de sorrir enquanto comia minha sobremesa. Fazia muito tempo desde que eu devorar algum doce, e isso me fez tão bem quanto observar pessoas que acreditavam em mim.

[...]

Olhei para os classificados em minha mão e depois olhei para o lado de fora da minha caminhonete.

Trabalhar no mercado seria um pouco chato. A melhor oferta por horas de trabalho era na loja dos pais de Mike, uma loja de artigos esportivos. Aquilo não era o meu perfil. Eu não sabia como trabalharia naquele lugar.

Em Phoenix eu trabalhava em uma biblioteca, a do meu bairro, então não existia mistérios. Eu tinha estado ali tantas e tantas vezes que era fácil arrumar títulos e usar o sistema, mesmo que ele fosse antigo.

Aqui... o que eu poderia oferecer para conseguir a vaga? O pagamento não seria suficiente para que eu cobrisse as consultas semanais, mas já me ajudaria a gastar menos do dinheiro que eu tinha guardado. Charlie pagaria a mensalidade das aulas de balé - caso eu pudesse entrar - e também a minha gasolina. Sem contar que eu ainda estava ganhando uma mesada da minha mãe, que imaginava que eu deveria tomar mais cuidado com os gastos de Charlie. Ele realmente não recebia muito, mas não era sua culpa. Ele trabalhava e vivia em uma cidade ridiculamente pequena, então ele não precisava de mais do que ganhava.

Ele tinha uma vida confortável.

Vamos lá, Bella.

Coragem.

É disso que você precisa: manter-se ocupada.

Desci do carro e caminhei até a porta. Segurei a maçaneta com força e a empurrei.

Sim, eu posso fazer.

Eu posso conseguir esse emprego.

A loja era grande e tinha muitas e muitas prateleiras. Pelo que eu podia ver, o que a maioria das pessoas deveria comprar por aqui era material de acampamento. Passei por duas sessões de barracas, o que foi estranho, uma vez que eu nunca imaginei que pudessem existir tantas diferentes.

"Pois não?" Uma senhora loira com unhas muito longas se aproximou. "Posso ajudar?"

"Oh, eu sou... Be... Isabella Swan."

"Eu sei." Ela sorriu. "Em que posso ajudar?"

"Eu pensei sobre a vaga de emprego de meio período." Rolei meus olhos por causa do modo que tinha falado. "Eu estou aqui para me candidatar."

"Oh." Ela se espantou um pouco e me olhou de cima a baixo. "Você já trabalhou antes Isabella?"

"Já." Comecei a ficar nervosa com o modo com que ela me observava. "Eu trabalhei em uma biblioteca em Phoenix."

"Biblioteca não são lojas." Avisou usando um tom intimidante. Bati meus pés contra o piso de madeira. Ela estava me deixando muito nervosa. "Sabe, nós só estamos precisando de alguém duas vezes na semana."

"Só isso?" Perguntei assustada. "A loja não abre todos os dias?"

"Sim, de segunda a sábado e na Primavera e no Verão de domingo a domingo. Mas já é Outubro, essa época não temos muitos clientes."

"Hmmm..."

"Sim, então só precisamos de alguém nas segundas, quartas e em alguns sábados, de quinze em quinze dias. Como você é estudante, o tempo de trabalho é perfeito para nós. Apenas quatro horas por dia. Essa é a oferta, Isabella. Nós só podemos pagar dez dólares a hora de trabalho, o que é uma proposta relativamente alta, já que estamos em Forks. Mas para uma garota como você? Que veio de Phoenix?"

_Muita informação de uma vez só._

"Sim." Dei meus ombros. "Gostaria de tentar, ao menos."

"Certo." Ela sorriu. "Apareça aqui segunda depois de sua aula."

"Ok..." Mordi a parte interna de minha bochecha.

"A propósito, meu nome é Shally." Estendeu a mão para mim.

"Ok Shally. Até segunda, então."

Até segunda...

Muito tempo pela frente.

[...]

Na quinta eu fui sozinha para Port Angeles.

Era a minha primeira sessão de terapia e eu não me sentia bem de ir com alguém. Antes, iria passar na escola de balé e ver se poderia me matricular. O lugar era bem mais simples do que o estúdio que eu tinha frequentado anos atrás em Phoenix. Apesar do meu bairro ser modesto, a escola era relativamente famosa, a melhor daquela zona da cidade.

Aqui, apesar da casa aparentar ser toda de madeira de lei, era bem mais modesta. Toda branca e marfim, o que a deixava com um aspecto completamente iluminado. Caminhei até pelos corredores e um dos salões estavam abertos. Várias meninas faziam seus exercícios na barra, o que me fez lembrar do quão eu era desastrada quando tinha aquela idade.

Mas se meses atrás eu consegui caminhar usando saltos, significava que eu tinha equilíbrio o suficiente para tentar novos exercícios. O balé para mim seria uma distração, um modo de ter uma rotina mais severa comigo mesma e também disciplina. E isso era bastante animador. Balé, terapia, um emprego, ir a escola aos sábados... tudo isso parecia ridiculamente animador uma vez que eu aceitava que ocupação era o que eu realmente precisava.

Bati na porta e uma senhora com um sorriso muito simpático me recebeu.

Nós conversamos algum tempo, então ela me entregou o formulário para preencher. Logo depois, ela tirou minhas medidas e eu me pesei. Eu estava um pouco mais magra que o normal – se é que cinco quilos a menos poderia ser normal para mim – e tudo o que ela fez foi sorrir e fazer anotações parecendo satisfeita. Eu não poderia ficar para uma aula no dia de hoje, então ela me passou o nome de uma loja e uma lista de coisas para comprar.

Segui pelo quarteirão e em menos de quatro minutos eu estava de frente para a clínica.

Será que eu estava pronta para isso?

Para encarar todos os meus erros?

Automaticamente, me lembrei da resposta que minha mãe me deu por email. Simples e direta.

_Estou orgulhosa de você._

Isso bastava.

Sabia que podia seguir em frente assim que empurrei a porta de entrada.

[...]

A sexta não chegou tão alegre. As garotas estavam animadas em ir para Port Angeles fazer compras e Charlie não pareceu acreditar em mim quando lhe disse o que eu iria fazer no dia de hoje. Ele riu, quase como se estivesse debochando de mim, mas sem nenhuma maldade.

Minha noite foi bastante difícil.

Eu nem se quer tinha comentado sobre _ele, _mas a minha primeira sessão de terapia tinha sido complicada.

Falar sobre mim não era fácil. Eu tive que dizer não só sobre como era a minha vida, mas qual era o meu estilo de vida. Não foi fácil entender o que ela estava tentando fazer comigo. Foi complicado para mim mesma perceber que sempre fui muito sozinha e o mais próximo de uma amiga que eu tive em Phoenix, falava menos comigo do que Angela.

Me senti um lixo.

E sonhei a noite inteira com ele.

Professor Paul não tinha nada para me entregar, mas me deu um caloroso sorriso.

Eu liguei para Jacob e contei que estava indo para Port Angeles hoje, então talvez nós dois pudéssemos ir ao cinema depois que as garotas se perdessem nas lojas. Nunca gostei de fazer compras e a noite de dança ou baile de boas vindas pouco me importava. Eu realmente não ia, então não precisava me preocupar em encontrar um vestido.

Assim que as aulas acabaram eu fui até em casa. Jessica insistiu que poderíamos ter meia hora para nos arrumarmos melhor para irmos à cidade, sem contar que ela também estava insistindo em dirigir. Provavelmente, eu voltaria junto com Jacob em sua moto, já que éramos apenas duas pessoas.

Fiquei grata que ela tivesse pego Angela primeiro. Aquela tarde estava fria e a chuva mais parecia que nunca ia passar. Eu teria tempo para pensar um pouco em como poderia melhorar o meu humor. Tentei lembrar de todas as vezes que eu saí para fazer compras com minha mãe e foram raros os momentos que gostei ou me diverti. Poucas, como _aquela. _Isso estava se tornando realmente difícil, então talvez eu devesse parar de pensar tanto no caso e aproveitar o barulho da buzina para sair logo de casa.

[...]

O caminho todo não foi ruim como imaginava.

Conversamos sobre os professores e eu só senti Jessica sendo maldosa quando professor Paul foi mencionado. Ela comentou como ele era quente e aquilo me incomodou. Será que eles também... Nossa, Alice não era a única aluna com um histórico escolar extenso.

Eu pedi para que elas me mostrassem a livraria local, mas logo depois me decepcionei quando elas mencionaram que a maioria das livrarias aqui eram religiosas. Mas mesmo assim, elas me guiaram até uma das únicas que elas conheciam que não fosse nesse aspecto.

Foi como me sentir em casa novamente.

Eu quase chorei quando passamos pela porta da frente. Ela era enorme, muito, muito maior do que eu imaginava. Aquele cheiro de livros novos..._hmmmm. _Levei meu tempo entre as prateleiras, perdida em opções. Não passei nem perto dos clássicos, sabendo que eles não me fariam bem.

Olhei para a sessão de infanto-juvenis e torci o nariz. Angela e Jessica estavam lá e a sessão mais próxima dessa era a de História. Será que tinha uma sessão de Botânica por aqui? O atendente me mostrou uma modesta prateleira com livros de plantas e flores e eu sorri pegando um que era especificamente sobre flores e seus significados. Ele era grande, mas tinha uma capa bonita e... bem, eu o levaria para casa. O preço era ridiculamente barato.

"Você é muito nerd." Jessica apareceu carregando um livro com uma capa bonita. "Tenta algo assim." Me mostrou a capa. "Patricia Cabot é o que você precisa."

"É o que toda garota precisa." Angela avisou carregando o mesmo volume.

Ela se olharam e sorriram maliciosamente.

"O que tem de tão especial nesse livro?" Perguntei e as duas riram.

"Sabe, Alice sempre tem dicas de livros imperdíveis, mas esses..." Angela mordeu os lábios e antes mesmo de Jessica completar eu estava corada.

"São apimentados." Ela me deu um. "Agora vamos embora. Eu preciso encontrar um bom vestido."

Livro... apimentado.

"Isso estava na sessão infanto-juvenil?" Perguntei enquanto me carregavam até o caixa.

"Não!" Angela pareceu se sentir insultada. "Isso estava na sessão de romances de época."

"Oh!" Olhei melhor para a capa do livro. "Romance de época? Acho que pode ser legal."

"Sim, pode." Jessica garantiu. "Agora vamos embora."

[...]

Nós paramos em uma loja que tinha uns vestidos estranhos. Ou tudo era muito chamativo ou parecia ser de segunda mão. Não ia criticar as meninas, então me sentei em uma pequena cadeira próxima a enorme parede da vitrine.

Peguei o meu livro igual a das meninas e resolvi folhear. _Tudo bem, _me convenci a lê-lo sabendo que Jacob ainda demoraria e que as meninas iam gastar mais tempo que o necessário para encontrar algo interessante.

Foi fácil me envolver com Pegeen, a formosa e forte protagonista, mas não demorou muito para eu fechar o livro com força e raiva. Sério mesmo, que tipo de azar eu vivia? Lorde Edward?

Só podia ser uma piada.

"E então? O que acha?" Angela rodopiou em um curto vestido preto.

"Hmm... eu não sei..." Dei os ombros.

"Ok, vou testar outro." Ela avisou voltando para o provador.

Jessica estava discutindo algo com uma das vendedoras. Olhei para o livro mais uma vez me sentindo um pouco perdida. Resolvi ler mais um pouco e fiquei ainda mais frustrada. Eles mal se conheciam e já estavam aos beijos...

As lembranças tomaram conta de mim. Nós dois um pouco molhados por causa da chuva, dentro daquele carro...

_"Bella?" Senti seu hálito doce me entorpecer. "Eu posso beijar você?"_

Quanto mais me esforçava para esquecer, mais ele invadia meus pensamentos. Talvez esta fosse a hora de largar todos os meus romances e partir para as tragédias. Elas estavam muito mais próximas de minha realidade agora.

[...]

Consegui escapar para uma sorveteria que ficava próxima a loja e não pode deixar de notar o enorme colégio particular do outro lado da rua. Ele era imponente, com toda certeza católico e sabendo que aquela era a única escola particular da região, desejei ter chegado aqui mais cedo, assim poderia ver Alice de longe.

Marquei de me encontrar com Jacob e um amigo seu já na porta do cinema, junto com as meninas em meia hora. Eu não queria ler. Não podia ir até o balé, pois não sabia como chegar lá daqui e com toda certeza estava distante. Comer alguma coisa parecia bom, mesmo que este alguma coisa fosse sorvete.

Me sentei do lado de fora e fiquei observando o pouco movimento do bairro. Muitos alunos ainda estavam saindo da escola, mas ninguém como Alice aparecia. Uma pena...

"Enhr..." Um rapaz com uniforme da escola que estava acompanhado com outros dois me chamou atenção. "Isso parece loucura, mas..." Fiz uma careta. "Seu nome por acaso é Bella? Bella Swan?"

Esbugalhei meus olhos nervosa. Será que Alice estudava com ele?

"Oh, hum..." Eu estava surpresa. "Sim... enhr... sou eu..."

Ele abriu um enorme e bonito sorriso.

"Você não lembra de mim, não é?" Ele continuou sorrindo e então se aproximou enquanto eu balançava a cabeça negativamente. "Sou eu, Bella. James. James Lionel."

"Oh meu Deus!" Me levantei e o abracei com força. "Isso é inacreditável!"

"Sim! Deus! É!" Também me abraçou. "Nossa, isso é incrível!"

"Você não deveria estar em Nova York ou algo assim?" Perguntei animada. "Nossa! Eu não acredito que estou mesmo te vendo depois de tantos anos!"

"Eu também não!" Ele me puxou novamente para um abraço. "Você está morando aqui também?"

"Não, eu estou morando com meu pai, em Forks."

"Está tudo bem com sua mãe?"

"Oh sim!" Foi muito gentil da parte dele ter feito essa pergunta. "Ela está bem, se casou tem quase dois anos, mas eu resolvi passar um tempo com meu pai."

"Você está tão linda." Ele comentou completamente sincero, o que me fez ficar envergonhada. "E ainda fica com o rosto vermelhinho! Ah Bella! Nem acredito nisso!"

"Eu também não..." Sorri e ouvi o meu celular tocando. "Droga eu tenho que ir..."

"Já?" Ele lamentou. "Qual o seu número?" Perguntou quando ignorei a chamada de Jacob e lhe repasse meu telefonei. "Ótimo, vamos nos falando."

"Sim, vamos nos falando." Sorri mais uma vez, ainda me sentindo abobalhada. "Droga, meus amigos estão mesmo me esperando." Avisei ouvindo a buzina do carro de Jessica. "Tenho que ir, a gente se fala."

"Claro." Ele sorriu e colocou o celular no bolso da calça. "Ah! Bella?"

Mal tive tempo de me virar em sua direção. Ele segurou meu rosto e me beijou. Tão de surpresa como quando éramos mais novos. Aquilo me surpreendeu. Novos lábios colados aos meus, mesmo que estranhos...

"Bella!" Ouvi Jacob gritando e corri para o carro de Jessica, uma vez que ele estava de moto.

"Já vou." Corri até o carro e entrei nele.

Até chegarmos no cinema eu fiquei tentando entender o que tinha sido aquilo.

Eu tinha sido beijada... por outra pessoa que apesar de tudo era extremamente gentil também.

Gentil... seus lábios mornos junto aos meus...

Será que essa era a palavra para descrever o que eu estava tentando entender?

**O que torna a ingenuidade tão graciosa é que ela não foi feita para durar.**

**Eduardo Costa**


	38. AtoIII CenaIXRotina

**Como estamos? AMEIIIII RECEBER TANTAS REVIEWS! GAAH! Vocês são o meu gás, sério! Estamos bem próximas de um extra hunh? Maravilha! Ah! Vocês todas estão no Grupo do Facebook? Lá eu venho postando avisos e tudo mais... então se você ainda não está lá, procure e adicione: Fanfics da Mirela Paes – Lá eu posto todos os meus recados, novidades e etc e é importante que vcs estejam por dentro... Bem... agora? Boa leitura e até semana que vem! **

* * *

No final, a minha sexta acabou sendo bem mais animada que eu imaginava. Jessica e Angela se deram bem com Jacob, e quando fomos para o cinema, ele pode ficar rindo comigo das cenas grotescas do filme escolhido. Fez com que eu me lembrasse de como era assistir filmes com o Phill e minha mãe. Ela geralmente desistia ou dormia, porém o Phill ficava assistindo e rindo comigo. Zumbis definitivamente não eram os meus favoritos, sem contar que eles eram bastante nojentos. Todo aqueles gritos... Era realmente engraçado. Eu não conseguia levar à sério.

Jacob voltou sozinho em sua moto e eu parti para casa com as garotas.

Elas fizeram um milhão de perguntas diferentes, o que me deixou com um pouco de dor de cabeça. As perguntas iam desde qual era o motivo para que eu não comprasse um vestido para usar no baile de boas vindas até a razão de Jacob ter ido me encontrar em Port Angeles. Claro que James também foi lembrado, porém esta eu não soube responder.

Assim que entrei em casa, Charlie me cumprimentou e eu perguntei se ele já tinha jantado. Tinha comprado um sanduiche para ele, apenas para garantir que ele ia comer algo que tivesse alguma verdura. Ao ver a vontade com que ele atacava o pão, não acreditei que ele tivesse comido algo com os seus colegas de trabalho.

Se eu realmente não tivesse nenhum dever de casa para fazer, ficaria na sala. ao lado dele. Charlie estava vendo o noticiário, e aquilo me incomodou um pouco. Há quanto tempo eu não procurava saber sobre o que estava acontecendo com o mundo, afinal? Isso de fato não era saudável e me dar conta disso só fez com que eu me sentisse pior.

Afundar nos livros pareceu uma boa opção para mim. Meus bocejos começaram a ficar constantes quando eu ainda estava na metade dos exercícios de Cálculo, então quando olhei para o relógio do meu simples celular, vi que já tinha passado da minha hora de dormir.

O frasco com o remédio permanecia em cima da minha cabeceira, me fitando. Só que desta vez eu pude sorrir em paz quando apaguei as luzes do quarto e me deitei na cama.

Não precisaria de nenhum deles para dormir aquela noite.

[...]

Talvez fosse a falta do que fazer na cidade, ou a proximidade do baile de boas vindas, mas se acaso não fosse nenhuma dessas duas alternativas, ficaria preocupada, de verdade. Forks era uma cidade pequena demais e eu sabia que a falta de opções poderia gerar um fluxo maior de idas a Port Angeles, se bem que não imaginava que esta mesma falta do que fazer pudesse deixar a escola cheia em pleno final de semana.

Tomei coragem para sair do carro e caminhar até a secretaria, antes de ir para a estufa. Uma vez que o meu formulário estava assinado, fui repor o meu quadro de horários.

Na estufa, apenas uma outra aluna estava trabalhado com suas plantas. Dei bom dia para ela, que não me respondeu por talvez não ter me escutado. Como já sabia que a professora não estaria ali, peguei uma das fichas em branco para anotar tudo o que eu fosse fazer durante as próximas horas.

Foi a primeira vez que eu notei o quão grande a estufa era.

Não faria mal se eu explorasse um pouco antes de começar algo, faria?

Alguns livros, saquinhos de sementes e demais apetrechos estavam guardados em uma pequena sala que ficava bem no fundo do lugar. Coloquei meu avental e peguei algumas coisas antes de ir para o balcão onde costumava permanecer, porém algumas mudas de rosas me chamaram atenção. Elas estavam com uma coloração estranha.

Algumas das pétalas e até mesmo pequenas folhas estavam escurecidas. Alguns botões mal pareciam que nem iam se abrir, o que me deu certa agonia. O barulho da grande porta sendo fechada deixou claro que agora eu estava sozinha aqui, então a possibilidade de pedir ajuda a alguém era praticamente inútil.

Procurei algum livro que falasse de pragas, no entanto este estava dentro de uma estante de vidro que era trancada. O que eu faria agora?

Será que no diário de Elizabeth teria algo?

Folheei as páginas com cuidado e parei em uma que tinha o desenho de uma rosa. Ela descrevia o quanto estas flores estavam lindas no jardim lateral de onde morava.

_Hoje pela manhã, eu tive a certeza de que tinha escolhido bem ao plantar as rosas de frente para as janelas de vidro da cozinha. Pude ver como minha mãe as adorava e como o meu pai, muito gentilmente ofereceu um botão para ela. _

_Eu sabia que a rosa tinha sido a primeira flor que ela tinha ganhado dele. Certo dia, quando eu ainda era bem pequena, meu pai me contou que um botão de rosa significava amor a primeira vista. Ele disse que no instante que viu minha mãe pela primeira vez, se sentiu atordoado, com o coração batendo forte. _

_Quando vou encontrar alguém que faça com que eu me sinta desta forma também? _

Tive que respirar fundo após ler aquilo. Muito fundo. Fechei os olhos e tentei não pensar _nele, _mesmo sendo tão difícil. Ele não me amava, afinal...

Pulei o restante daquela página e tentei encontrar algo que pudesse me ajudar, o que veio três folhas depois.

_Não sei como estou conseguindo escrever. Ou como conseguirei escrever nos próximos dias. Já tem quase um ano que não venho aqui, mas preciso dizer que estou triste. Muitos dos meus dedos estão feridos pois passei o dia me esforçando para poder eliminar uma praga das roseiras. Esmé e Heidi poderiam até estar certas... talvez devesse jogar tudo fora, arrancar e esperar que o solo ficasse bom para plantar novamente, mas meu coração foi completamente contra isso. O nosso jardineiro só virá em três dias, mas como estava na vizinhança o encontrei e tirei algumas dúvidas. No fim, eu posso estar com meus dedos doloridos, mas não sobrou uma folhagem, uma pétala manchada se quer. _

_Ele ensinou que devo borrifar uma mistura de água com cal durante todos os dias ao longo de uma semana. Não posso esquecer que só devo borrifar no final da tarde. _

Logo abaixo, tinha o desenho de um borrifador, onde o frasco era dividido em dez partes. Uma para o cal e as nove outras para água.

Será que aqui teria cal?

Encontrei um borrifador livre e depois de algum tempo encontrei um pequeno saco fechado de cal branco embaixo de uma das mesas. Eram apenas três pequenos vasos com rosas. Com medo de me cortar, coloquei luvas, mas elas não ficaram em minhas mãos por muito tempo. Não dava para sentir as pétalas ou as folhas o que no final me incomodou muito mais do que os dois furinhos em meus dedos. Dei o meu melhor para me machucar o mínimo possível, no entanto, desastrada como eu era, eu estava lucrando.

Fiz a anotação sobre as rosas e segui para as minhas mudas. Uma vez que elas estava terminadas, fiz uma pequena anotação sobre elas e coloquei um pouco de água em algumas flores e sorri sabendo que não ia demorar muito para que a pequena horta de capim-limão estivesse no ponto certo.

Em Phoenix, existia uma loja de produtos naturais que Renée adorava, onde vendiam um suco de abacaxi e chá de capim-limão que era uma delicia. No verão, este e o de melancia com capim limão e gengibre eram os nossos favoritos.

"Isabella Swan?" Um senhor simpático chamou minha atenção. "Desculpe, mas precisamos fechar a estufa. Já passa do meio dia."

"Oh, claro." Me senti um pouco mal por não saber o seu nome e por lembrar apenas de relance que ele era o zelador dali. "Já estou saindo."

Ele sorriu e saiu, me dando o tempo de lavar minhas mãos mais uma vez e guardar tudo em seu devido lugar. Coloquei as anotações na pasta indicada e peguei o diário de Elizabeth antes de sair

Senti-me bem, por ter o meu melhor, é claro.

Mas o aviso de que eu ainda não estava totalmente livre de meus problemas surgiu enquanto eu caminhava em direção ao estacionamento.

Um grupo de garotos estava correndo usando o uniforme de ginástica e Emmett estava bem atrás deles. Ele olhou para mim e eu me encolhi antes de encarar o chão. Seus olhos eram escuros, e apesar de ele não ter lançado um olhar cheio de raiva como da ultima vez que nos vimos, não dei a chance de entender o que ele queria dizer. Ele já tinha me intimidado o suficiente.

Uma vez que o barullho das pessoas correndo cessou, pude respirar.

"Bella!" Ouvi alguém em chamar e sorri, quando me virei e notei que era Angela. "Não sabia que você estava aqui."

"Eu tenho algumas aulas de Botânica para repor."

"Ah!" Ela sorriu e arrumou os óculos. "Eu vim resolver algumas coisas do baile de boas vindas."

"Veio?" Comentei sarcástica. "Como todo o resto?"

Ela riu e balançou a cabeça.

"A Biblioteca, o Parque infantil, a Sala de Artes II e o Laboratório I ficam abertos todos os sábados das oito até as três da tarde. A escola não é apenas um lugar de aulas... é um espaço aberto para a comunidade!" Explicou se fingindo de desentendida. "E o pessoal de economia domestica sempre vende cupcakes maravilhosos aos sábados. Você bem que podia experimentar um."

Fiz uma careta.

"Ah, esqueci que você é dessas que vive de dieta."

"Bem, se pizza faz parte da dieta de alguém..." Lembrei-lhe do meu almoço do dia anterior.

"Ok, enfim, apareça mais, ok?"

"Ok." Estranhei um pouco ela me abraçar, pois fui pega de surpresa, mas acabei gostando de retribuir o gesto.

"Desculpe por isso." Ela arrumou os óculos novamente e sorriu. "Só pensei que você pudesse estar precisando de um."

E no final ela estava certa.

Eu realmente estava precisando de um abraço.

[...]

Meus planos eram de chegar em casa e fazer o almoço para mim e para Charlie. Fui pensando no que cozinhar para nós dois, contudo quando não vi a viatura estacionada na frente de casa, lembrei que ele deveria estar trabalhando.

Para o almoço, eu comi uma rápida salada e já pensando no jantar, comecei a temperar uma carne que assaria poucas horas depois.

Coloquei uma primeira pilha de roupas para lavar e resolvi ligar para minha mãe enquanto isso.

"Alô?"

"Phill!" Eu realmente sentia saudades de ouvir sua voz. "Como vai?"

"Bella! Que surpresa!" Ouvi ele afastar um pouco o telefone. "Renée, amor? Bella está na linha!" Sorri ao ouvi ela pedir para colocar no viva voz.

"Bella! Minha linda! É bom saber que você ainda lembra do telefone de casa." Eles já tinham colocado no viva voz.

"Calma, ok?" Pedi abraçando uma almofada do sofá. "Eu ainda lembro sim do número, como esqueceria? E sim, antes que perguntem, estou bem."

"Conte-me tudo, querida." Ela pediu e eu agarrei com um pouco mais de força o almofada. "Charlie não está em casa, está?"

"Não, não está." Me senti um pouco culpada. "Mas eu estou bem, de verdade. Eu consegui um emprego e até saí com o pessoal ontem."

"O que fizeram?" Phill perguntou e eu ri.

"Nós assistimos esse novo filme de zumbis que estava passando no cinema." Sorri mais uma vez. "Você ia adorar, Phill!"

"Ah, aqueles filmes nojentos." Renee resmungou e ele riu. "Depois eu vou arrastar sua mãe para ver comigo, Bella."

"Acho bom." Respirei fundo. "Ah, mãe! Você não sabe quem eu encontrei em Port Angeles!"

"Quem, Bella?" Phill perguntou sério.

"Lionel!" Comentei baixinho.

"Lionel? Aquele seu coleguinha da escola?" Minha mãe estava gargalhando. "Jura? James Lionel? Sério?"

"Sim. Ele estuda em uma escola particular em Port Angeles. E mora lá com os pais, acho."

"Isso é interessante de ver. Quem diria!" Minha mãe comentou animada. "Você saiu com ele?"

"Não, o encontrei por acaso em uma sorveteria perto da escola dele. Eu saí com Jacob, Jessica e Angela."

"Alice ainda não voltou de viagem?"

"Não..." Lamentei verdadeiramente.

"Bella, eu sei que você está estruturando a sua vida em Forks, mas o que acharia de ter uma casa de frente para a praia?" Phill perguntou.

"Como assim?"

"O Phill vai fazer alguns testes para jogar em um time da Flórida! Isso não é o máximo?"

"E Chicago?" Assim que perguntei os dois bufaram. "Olha, eu sei que só piorei as coisas e tudo mais... mas é sérioa, eu realmente amei Chicago. E a universidade é uma das que eu gostaria de cursar, de verdade..."

"Bella, eu acho que Chicago foi uma cidade que causou problemas demais para todos nós." Phill comentou usando um tom de voz firme. "E até hoje não recebi nenhuma resposta, de verdade."

"Tudo bem..." Ouvi a máquina batendo. "Eu tenho que ir agora. Não quero que a conta de Charlie fique muito cara por minha causa."

"Claro, querida. Se cuide, certo? Nós amamos você."

"Eu também amo vocês." Sorri. "Obrigada."

Assim que desliguei, coloquei a primeira parte das roupas na secadora e peguei uma nova muda para colocar para lavar. Resolvi que já era a hora de colocar a carne no forno e vi que o meu celular, que estava em cima da mesa da cozinha tinha uma chamada não atendida e uma mensagem.

O número era desconehcido para mim, mas bastou eu abrir a mensagem que soube de quem era.

_Oi Bella. Ia te chamar para sair hoje, mas vi que você está ocupada. Me ligue quando puder! Beijos, Lionel._

Senti meu rosto pegar fogo e respondi na mesma hora.

_Oi, eu realmente estou um pouco atarefada hoje. Obrigada pelo quase convite._

Foi só o tempo da carne ser colocada na forma que o meu celular vibrou mais uma vez.

_Sem problemas. Me adiciona no gtalk? jlionel007. Será que a gente pode se encontrar amanhã? _

Mordi a parte interna da minha bochechae respirei fundo antes de respondê-lo.

_Vou te adicionar sim. Sou a swanprincess93. Aí a gente vai se falando. _

Ele respondeu quase que imediatamente.

_Que bonitinha! Ainda sonhando com príncipes encantados, adorável princesa? Te vejo online pelas oito?_

Príncipes encantados.

Não.

Eu provavelmente jamais acreditaria outra vez neles.

_Claro. As oito. _

[...]

Acabamos combinando de nos encontrar em Port Angeles na terça-feira, depois do meu balé. Ele sabia onde a escola de dança ficava, o que era ótimo. Nós conversamos um pouco sobre tudo, mas deixei que com que falasse mais sobre ele mesmo. Era mais fácil assim.

No domingo pela manhã, arrumei meu quarto, fui no mercado e deixei separado um material para fazer um sanduiche para Charlie levar para o trabalho no dia seguinte. Estava mais certo do que nunca que ele estava comendo muito mal durante todo o tempo que esteve sozinho.

Pela tarde, fomos para a reserva.

Foi bom estar com Jacob e seus amigos. Eu podia agir como a garota conformada que eu era, sem que a dor fizesse com que eu me sentisse muito culpada. Conheci de perto o trabalho de Emily e Leah e fiquei encantada.

"É tão lindo o que vocês fazem." Emily sorriu ainda mais abrindo outro pano que estava cheio de peças inacabadas. "Deve dar muito trabalho..."

"Sim, dá." Ela puxou o cabelo para trás e eu não pude deixar de reparar nas marcas que ela tinha da testa até o pescoço.

Ela me olhou e eu fiquei envergonhada e balbuciei. "Desculpe."

"Tudo bem..." Ela forçou o riso. "Ursos não são animais muito amigáveis como os lobos."

"Sinto muito."

"Sem problemas" Ela sorriu mais uma vez. "Você deveria experimentar esses aqui." Ela me entregou um par de brincos e eu recusei na mesma hora.

"Não... eu não deveria."

"Você é uma garota de diamantes, então?" Ela perguntou rindo. "Jacob achou esses aqui a sua cara."

"Eu não..." Leah me interrompeu.

"Ela é uma garota riquinha e mimada, não está vendo? Jacob deu um dos nossos colares a ela de aniversário e eu aposto que ela não deu a mínima."

Fiquei sem fôlego até que ela se afastasse.

"Ei, Bella, tudo bem." Emily passou o braço por meus ombros. "Ela só está bastante enciumada."

"Não gostaria que ela se sentisse assim. Somos apenas amigos."

"Eu sei." Ela afagou meus ombros. "Mas aqui." Me entregou os brincos. "Depois use-os e me diga o que achou, tudo bem?"

"Obrigada." Sorri em resposta.

[...]

Já era quase noite quando Embry apareceu completamente suado na garagem de Jacob. Nós estávamos conversando enquanto ele estava arrumando uma segunda moto.

"Ei Bella! Bom te ver."

"Eu queria dizer o mesmo." Resolvi brincar por causa do suor. "O que estava fazendo?"

"Correndo depois do treino." Ele riu. "Me desculpe por isso, e por não ter nada novo de Alice."

"Ok..." Tentei não mostrar como isso me incomodava. "Então, o que você treina?"

"Boxer. Eu quero ser um grande lutador um dia."

"Legal..."

"Ei Jacob, eu estava correndo nas trilhas com Emmett hoje e descobri que com certeza, temos novos lobos pela floresta."

"Jura?" Jacob pareceu ficar animado e largou suas ferramentas. "Isso é demais, cara."

"Sim, é." Ele bebeu um pouco da água de Jacob. "Temos que fazer um multirão para encontrá-los. E tem filhotes, aposto."

"Tenho que avisar a Charlie." Jacob limpou as mãos. "Sempre tem algum turista filho da puta querendo caçar..."

"Isso. Bella pode fazer isso por nós?" Acenei positivamente. "Olha, eu vou tomar um banho. Emmett disse que passa aqui amanhã de manhã para treinar comigo antes de ir para aula, então é bom que eu vá dormir também."

"Vai lá, cara."

"Tchau, Embry e obrigada."

Jacob sorriu animado e passou a mão pelo cabelo.

"Você gosta tanto assim dos lobos?"

"Eu acho que é uma coisa que está no nosso sangue." Ele deu os ombros. "Você sabe... quando encontramos um filhote de lobo e o trazemos para a reserva, isso significa... algo como poder dar continuidade a nossas vidas, honrando nossas tradições."

Eu ri achando aquilo absurdo.

"Ah, qual é." Ele resmungou fingindo estar emburrado. "Isso é muito melhor do que conto de fadas cheios de príncipes encantados."

Respirei fundo sentindo a alegria ser tirada de mim, mais uma vez.

[...]

Não estava muito bem humorada naquela segunda pela manhã. Acordei sentindo uma enorme dor de cabeça o que significava TPM. Charlie ficou fazendo um monte de perguntas sobre o meu primeiro dia nos Newton, e claro, eu não sabia responder. Esse seria o meu primeiro dia, oras. Para piorar, tinha esquecido de terminar um ensaio, e quando fui imprimi-lo, a impressora acusou pouca tinta. Passei o arquivo para o celular e procurei uma folha de papel pautado para poder passar a limpo entre uma aula e outra. A chuva do lado de fora estava forte e eu acabei escorregando e molhando a minha calça, o que me obrigou a ir trocar de roupa.

Por muito pouco, não estava chegando atrasada.

Estacionei no lugar de sempre e caminhei na direção a entrada do colégio quando escutei alguém me chamar.

"Bella!"

Quando me virei, meu coração começou a bater acelerado, pois aquela sim, era uma boa surpresa.

* * *

TCHAMTCHARAAAMMMMMM Quem será? hehehehe

Spoiler:

Exatamente quando a aula acabou, ele apareceu na porta da minha sala. Sorri envergonhada, pois seus olhos estavam brilhantes e me demonstravam algo de realmente bom. De fato, ele fazia com se eu sentisse o meu coração bater firme e forte novamente.

Isso era bom, não era?

"Cheguei na hora certa?"

"Sim, na hora certa." Avisei pegando minha bolsa.

"O que acha de fazer um lanche?" Perguntou segurando a minha bolsa, por causa do evidente peso.

"Lanche?"

"Aqui não é Chicago, mas conheço um lugar com uma ótima pizza tradicional como as de lá."


	39. Ato III CenaX Possibilidades

**Oi gente! E aí? Como está todo mundo? Espero que bem! Este é o último cap do mês pq como já andei avisando no twitter e no facebook, vou ter que ficar sem postar pelas próximas semanas! Isso não é ruim, muito pelo contrário! Eu quero garantir a qualidade nas postagens e estou sem tempo esses dias que estão por vir. Quer saber de algo? Me segue no twitter (arroba) mirela_paes ou entra no grupo do face chamado FANFICS DA MIRELA PAES. É isso. Ah! Os hiperlinks depois eu coloco lá no blog, ok? O FF está retirando eles mesmo... O spoiler estará no final desse cap como prometido, mas antes de lê-lo, fica a dica: nem tudo é o que parece.**

* * *

_... Não deixe as frustrações dominar você, domine-a. Faça dos erros uma oportunidade para crescer. Na vida, erra quem não sabe lidar com seus fracassos._

**Augusto Cury**

* * *

Corri em sua direção e a abracei apertado, exatamente como o meu coração mandava. Ela retribuiu da mesma forma, o que foi ótimo. Quando ela respirou fundo, demonstrando alívio eu quase chorei. Estava mais do que claro que ela tinha sentido minha falta e seu coração estava batendo tão acelerado quanto o meu.

"Ai que saudade!" Continuou me apertando. "Como você está?" Perguntou se afastando um pouco.

"Bem. Agora ainda melhor!" Sorri e a abracei outra vez. "É bom ter você de volta, Alice!"

"Eu sei! Eu nem acredito que a família votou a favor da minha volta! Não agüentava mais aquela escola estúpida!"

"Imagino que não..." Começamos a caminhar abraçadas.

"Mas me conte, o que tem feito nesse meio tempo? Além de se perder em florestas, claro."

Sorri e contei a ela sobre Jacob, o conselho, sobre a minha ida para Port Angeles e sobre o balé. Ela não teve muito sobre o que me contar, mas assim que tivemos que nos separar por causa das classes, ela me prometeu que nos encontraríamos no almoço para conversar mais. Pelo seu olhar, ela queria dizer algo importante. Eu só temia pelo que seria...

[...]

O almoço foi tumultuado.

Alice ter voltado para o colégio tinha sido um motivo de festa. Muitas pessoas a cumprimentaram; Jessica, Mike, Angela e Ben conversaram com a gente e para o meu azar, Angela mostrou o jornal do colégio, onde o pequeno capitulo do meu conto tinha sido publicado.

Alice leu em voz alta, o que me deixou ainda mais envergonhada que o normal.

"Não sabia que você escrevia!" Murmurou, olhando para o papel. "Oh meu Deus Bella! Que lindo!"

"Por favor... isso não é nada..." pedi me sentindo contrariada. "Não existe necessidade disso."

"Sim, existe, você sabe." Angela pegou em minha mão. "O diretor adorou isso. Você deveria investir nisso."

"Não sei não..."

"Mas você prometeu." Angela sorriu. "Não podemos ficar sem saber o que acontece com a Princesinha, podemos?"

"Não... não podem..." retruquei, me dando por vencida. "Mas Alice, sobre o que quer conversar?"

"Ah! Temos o baile de Boas vindas na quinta! E é no mesmo dia do baile de boas vindas do meu outro colégio." Bateu palmas. "Já comprou o seu vestido?"

"Não..." Balancei a cabeça negativamente.

"Bella disse que não vai." Jessica explicou. "E também não tem mais um par para ir..."

"Eu também não tenho, então nós podemos ir juntas." Alice me abraçou. "Podemos nos divertir fazendo com que desconfiem que somos lésbicas."

Todos nós rimos e ouvimos o sinal.

"Droga... eu te encontro depois da aula?" Perguntou pegando sua bolsa.

"Sim, me encontre na estufa." Avisei.

"Bella, a segunda parte!" Angela me lembrou quando entregou uma cópia do jornal para mim.

"Ok! Não esqueci." Ela me testou com seu olhar. "É sério, eu trago amanhã, acho."

"Isso vai ser bacana." Mike se apressou a dizer. Caminhamos um pouco em direção a estufa. Não estranhei por ser o caminho para o ginásio também. "Sabe, se eu soubesse que você ia ao baile, teria te convidado."

"Ah, não se preocupe com isso." Comentei mortificada. "Jessica é o seu par e além disso, eu não vou."

"Nem mesmo com Alice?" questionou me observando com cuidado.

"Acho que não." Dei os ombros. "Mike, você deve ir para aula." Avisei vendo Emmett entrar no ginásio. "Pois estou indo para a minha."

Mike não disse mais nada, e aproveitei a deixa e entrei na estufa não dando chance nenhuma para ele.

"Bella?" A professora me chamou atenção. "Pode vir aqui um momento?" Notei que ela estava de frente para as rosas.

"Claro..." perguntei-me se ela não tinha gostado do que eu tinha feito.

"Pode me explicar isso?" Me mostrou meus papéis. "Eu não lembro de ter comentado nada sobre essa praga antes."

"É, eu sei." Olhei para o chão. "Mas eu tenho um livro cheio de boas anotações e pensei em ajudar."

Ela riu.

"Não estou reclamando, estou impressionada!" Ela tocou em meu ombro. "É bom saber que você se sente em casa aqui, Bella. Qual o livro?"

"Oh, é pessoal." Comentei sentindo minhas bochechas corarem.

"Claro." Ela não pareceu ligar. "Vá para o seu lugar e não esqueça que amanhã terá que entregar o seu trabalho sobre as algas."

A aula começou não muito depois e foi bastante chata. Eu preferia a prática no lugar da teoria. Ou que ela estivesse mais aliada a execução de alguma coisa do que apenas ficar sentada observando a professora explicar algo. Depois de uma longa manhã só disso, você deseja algo um pouco diferente.

Isso me fez lembrar que eu deveria ajudar Angela com algumas coisas da decoração da festa. Até quando isso duraria?

Encontrei com Alice no refeitório, onde cortaríamos papel prateado que seria jogado em cima do rei e da rainha do baile. Ela aguardou Angela sair para finalmente começar a falar parecendo nervosa.

"Então Bella... eu nem sei direito por onde começar..."

_Ela sabia?_

_Oh meu Deus!_

"Eu vou ser direta, pois não existe forma melhor de abordar logo isso..." Passou as mãos em seu impecável cabelo curto. "minha família pode parecer estranha aos olhos das pessoas comuns, você deve saber... somos muito privados e em teoria, não deveria fazer amigos que eles não aprovassem."

O que ela esperava que eu dissesse?

"Então Rosalie meio que surtou quando me ouviu falando de você o tempo inteiro em casa... Minha tia, que é a minha mãe legalmente, vive viajando com minha outra tia, então deixa tudo nas mãos da Rose. Foi ela que fez aquilo no dia do seu aniversário e eu sinto muito de verdade..."

"Respire." Pedi com um fio de voz.

"Daí, nós meio que temos uma regra, sabe? Estranhos não são confiáveis, mas minha família leva isso muito à serio. Muito mesmo. Então sempre que conhecemos alguém novo, devemos apresentá-lo para que a família aprove..."

Engoli seco.

"O quê?"

Ela ficou com o rosto completamente vermelho.

"Isso mesmo que você ouviu..." pegou uma das estrelas. "Minha família tem receios, Bella e eu não posso ir contra eles. Ainda... e se eu for contra eles, tudo só vai ser pior. O meu dinheiro ainda não é meu..." Balançou a cabeça negativamente, parecendo completamente envergonhada. Foi difícil não lembrar de Edward evitando falar sobre eles. "Mas o meu primo, Edward..." Falando nele... "ele sempre está ao meu lado, sabe? Apesar de distante..."

Ela fez uma careta e eu senti o meu estômago revirar.

"Ele conversou muito, muito mesmo Bella... não só comigo, mas com todas as minhas primas, meu irmão Emmett e minhas tias... Então... hmmm..." Ela já tinha amassado todo o papel no formato da estrela.

_Oh, droga!_

_Não, por favor, não. _

_Isso não! _

Será que eles não tinham conhecimento sobre a minha existência? Ou sabiam e não tinham contado para Alice? Se bem que... Carlisle, Rosalie... até, Emmett sabia... Como Alice não sabia? E como eu pisaria naquela casa? Mesmo que Edward nunca tivesse existido, só o fato de eu ter passado mal em sua cerimônia de casamento com Tanya seria suficiente para que eu não quisesse olhar nem um deles novamente.

"Por favor, Bella!" Alice suplicou. "Você só irá conhecer melhor minhas primas e minha tia." Pegou em minhas mãos. "Por favor, Bella. Eu sei que estou te pedindo demais depois da forma que Rosalie te tratou, que é estranho... mas sei lá, eu nunca tive uma amiga como você antes. Com que eu possa conversar sobre tudo..."

Então, precisaria ser aprovada por elas, de verdade. O que de fato não aconteceria nunca, uma vez que Edward já tinha... era melhor deixar este assunto de lado. Se Alice não sabia, não iria mudar isso. Se não era do desejo dele ou de quem quer que seja... a esposa dele estava grávida. A esposa...

"Ok." Falei sem acreditar. _Eu posso fazer isso_. Disse para mim mesma.

Alice gritou e me abraçou apertado fazendo valer todo aquele momento de força que eu estava tentando ter.

"Obrigada, obrigada e obrigada!"

Apenas sorri, sabendo que apesar de tudo, Edward tinha conseguido me dar mais uma amiga.

[...]

O que eu não imaginava, era que eu teria que ir ainda hoje para a casa de Alice. Fomos até lá em minha caminhonete, onde ela não mostrou desconforto ou foi desagradável, mesmo estando acostumada a andar em carros luxuosos.

Enquanto tentava ser toda atenção para Alice, tentava evitar pensar nas palavras de Giana.

Não poderia temer aquela família para sempre, poderia?

"Ali!" Alice apontou para uma casa no alto de uma colina e eu fiquei chocada com o que vi. Parecia mais uma casa de vidro completamente iluminada. Era incrível, mas também muito espalhafatosa. Não era glamurosa. Era ostensiva em essência.

Passamos pelo enorme e pesado portão que estava aberto e eu parei em um enorme pátio, ao lado de três Mercedes pretos iguais e estacionados perfeitamente alinhados. Alice desceu de minha caminhonete e me esperou. Eu não sabia se estava chocada com o tamanho do lugar ou por realmente estar aqui. A casa era espantosamente grande e eu podia ver uma piscina lateral, o que era absurdo. Piscina em Forks? Inacreditável...

"Este é o pátio e a garagem..." Alice comentou. "Aquela é a porta de entrada. Vem!"

Caminhamos e passamos por uma porta de vidro e Alice gritou avisando que tinha chegado. Era um pouco demais para mim, agora. Entrei naquele lugar mantendo a minha cabeça baixa. Estava feliz por não ver nenhum vestígio do que poderia ser dele. Não senti seu cheiro, não tive certeza sobre a sua presença. Alice me prometeu que eu só conheceria as pessoas certas e uma vez que elas me vissem, finalmente me aprovariam.

Tudo o que eu queria neste momento era estar com minha terapeuta, porém o máximo que poderia fazer era correr até o banheiro mais próximo e vomitar tudo o que estava preso em minha garganta...

"Alice!" Uma mulher se apressou ao entrar em uma enorme sala que dava para outra piscina. "E você deve ser a filha do chefe Swan."

"É..."

"Sente, por favor." Ela pediu indicando um sofá cinza que ficava bem no centro da sala. "Você pode me chamar de Esmé. É um prazer conhecê-la. Aceita uma água? Um suco? Estão com fome?" Perguntou para mim e para Alice, que segurou a minha mão e riu.

"Não." Suspirou. "Onde está todo mundo?"

"Já estamos chegando." Rosalie avisou colocando uma bandeja na mesa de centro e o meu coração foi esmagado quando vi quem tinha se sentado bem a minha frente. "Então você é Isabella, certo?"

_Não vomite seu coração. _

"Mamãe está indisposta." comentou. "Muito prazer Bella, me chamo Tanya."

Desviei o olhar.

"Estamos assustando você, Isabella?" Rosalie perguntou servindo uma xícara de chá.

"Oh Rose! Que horror!" Alice resmungou. "Bem, esta é Bella, Bella estas são Esmé, Rosalie e Tanya. Minha tia Heidi está dormindo e minhas outras primas estão em Port Angeles."

Acenei positivamente, já que não conseguia falar nada.

"Ah! Ela está envergonhada." Tanya riu. "Eu disse a elas, Bella. Comentei que você era uma boa garota. Quem mais seria uma amiga perfeita para Alice se não fosse a filha do chefe da polícia da cidade?"

Esmé a acompanhou rindo, mas Rosalie manteve seus olhos fixos em mim.

"Seja bem vinda, Bella." Esmé pareceu se desculpar. "Só irei avisar que você não deve sair da linha, ou se sair, não leve Alice. Temos uma vida regrada, mas é melhor assim. Pensamos no bem de todos dessa família o tempo todo. Nas segundas, quartas e sextas você estará livre para estudar com Alice, aqui em nossa casa."

Balancei a cabeça positivamente.

"Ok, chega." Alice se levantou e me puxou com ela. "Bella, tem que ir trabalhar agora."

"Trabalhar?" Tanya perguntou parecendo realmente chocada. "Você é tão nova..."

"Deixem ela ir." Rosalie pediu sem olhar para mim, o que foi bom. "Trabalhar é bom para alguém como ela..."

[...]

No meio do caminho para a loja dos Newton, parei o carro em um acostamento e chorei. Respirei fundo e segui o meu caminho para descobrir que em meu primeiro dia de trabalho, não faria nada além de separar as notas de compra dos últimos três meses. Já passava das sete da noite quando Sra Newton me chamou atenção e eu fui para casa.

Charlie já tinha chegado em casa, mas não imaginava que ele pudesse estar com reconhecia a voz feminina de algum lugar e quando olhei para a sala e vi Emily sentada no sofá, estranhei.

"Bells." Charlie sorriu assim como Emily. "Como foi o seu primeiro dia?"

"Nada demais..." Coloquei minha bolsa na mesa de centro. "Oi, Emily."

"Olá, Bella." Ela sorriu. "Recebi notícias de meu namorado. Sempre que as cartas chegam aqui, Charlie me avisa e eu venho buscá-las."

"Pela sua cara, acredito que esteja tudo bem." Comentei sem saber o que dizer ao certo.

"Sim, está." Ela abriu um enorme e lindo sorriso. "Só mais alguns meses e ele vai voltar. Então vamos nos casar, ter filhos... vai ser ótimo."

Apenas sorri em resposta.

"Emily também veio me contar algo que é bom que escute, Bells." Charlie me alertou. "Os lobos tiveram filhotes não tem muito tempo, então evite andar sozinha pela floresta. Pode ser perigoso."

"Oh, os lobos!" Comentei levemente. "Jacob parecia animado..."

"É nossa tradição cuidar da natureza, Bella." Ela pareceu encerrar o assunto que mal comecei. "É melhor eu ir, Charlie. Prometi que me encontraria com Leah logo mais."

"Claro." Ele avisou se levantando também. "Até logo."

Fiz o meu caminho para a cozinha e encontrei uma caixa de pizza fechada em cima do forno.

"Pai! Sério, você precisa comer melhor!"

"Eu estava com fome." Resmungou entrando na cozinha também. "Ou eu comia algo, ou ficaria azul de fome." Avisou abrindo a caixa e retirando mais uma fatia. "Então, me conte... fale mais sobre o seu dia."

"Foi bom." murmurei, antes de dar uma pequena mordida em minha fatia.

"Sabe que não precisa fazer isso." Questionou mais uma vez.

"Não é como se não quisesse." Garanti . "Vai ser legal voltar a trabalhar, pai. Só é uma pena não ser na biblioteca."

"Tudo bem..." Deu os ombros e eu me senti culpada por não conversarmos.

"Então... o que você sabe sobre os Cullen?" Perguntei como quem não queria nada.

"Andaram falado mal da família de novo? Eles são bons para a cidade, com o doutor e sua filha que também é médica..."

"Não falaram nada... Foi apenas Alice que voltou e me chamou para conhecer a sua tia." estremeci um pouco ao me lembrar. "Foi meio... estranho."

"Não se sinta intimidada pelo dinheiro." Charlie me pediu. "Alice parece ser uma boa garota... Emmett largou o esporte para se dedicar a família..." Deu os ombros. "Doutor Cullen é muito importante para a cidade assim como Rosalie. Ela é a melhor obstetra que temos em muitos anos."

Comi mais um pedaço da minha pizza.

"Dos demais eu só conheço Edward. Um bom rapaz." Balançou a cabeça positivamente. "Um bom rapaz, de verdade."

Meu coração quase parou.

"Você... conhece Edward?" Finalmente olhei atentamente para ele.

"Muito pouco, Bells." Suspirou. "Ele é muito infeliz."

"É?" inquiri, não segurando a minha curiosidade.

"Não me leve a mal no que vou dizer, mas se eu pudesse corrigir meus erros, não teria me casado com minha mãe por sua causa. Sinto falta dela, mas doeria menos. Não sei se você conheceu Tanya, a esposa dele, mas eles se casaram depois que a cidade inteira soube que ela estava grávida. E ele vive em Seattle."

"Eles?" Forcei mais um pouco.

"Não, Bells." e corrigiu. "Somente ele." Mais um longo suspiro. "Doutor Cullen é próximo... às vezes conversamos. É um ótimo homem, mas sabe o que acho? Que Alice precisa partir assim que possível, ou então ela vai acabar como Edward."

Meu pai sabia muito mais sobre a família dele do que eu. Não era sua culpa, claro. Nós morávamos em uma cidade pequena demais. Boatos correm muito rápido e uma vez que ele e Carlisle eram amigos...

Amigos.

Quão estranha a situação era?

"...mas a vida é deles e não minha, quem sou eu para julgar? Aposto que ele será um bom pai para a criança. Assim como espero que você e Alice se tornem boas amigas. Quem sabe não vão para a universidade juntas?"

"É...quem sabe."

Não muito depois, eu estava sentada de frente para o meu notebook, com o google aberto.

Poderia digitar o nome de qualquer um deles e tentar descobrir mais sobre suas vidas, no entanto, desisti. Mesmo com uma certa dor em meu peito, naquela noite eu não chorei. Eu sorri para mim mesma sabendo que eu podia ser capaz de deixar tudo aquilo onde estava e seguir em frente.

[...]

A terça pela manhã passou tão rápido que não tive a oportunidade de senti-la. Lionel mandou algumas mensagens para o meu celular na hora do almoço e brincamos de _ping pong, _meio que nos reconhecendo . Eu sabia que a sua cidade favorita era Nova York, como ele sabia que a minha era Chicago. Nossa cozinha favorita era italiana e ele gostava de jogos enquanto eu preferia livros. Eu estava fingindo ler A Rosa do Inverno e ele tinha acabado de ler Jogos Vorazes. Ele preferia Harry, eu preferia Hermione...

Foi divertido conhecê-lo um pouco mais.

Chegar em Port Angeles levou mais tempo do que eu gostaria. Minha caminhonete não era potente, mas uma vez que já tinha me trocado ainda no colégio, não perdi tanto tempo. Coloquei um vestido qualquer, pois sabia que compraria minhas roupas apenas quando chegasse lá e também seria testada para saber em qual turma ficaria.

As compras foram ligeiras e a atendente da escola me ajudou com tudo.O som do piano sendo tocado me deixou calma e após um rápido teste, aconteceu o óbvio: fui para uma turma de iniciantes.

A professora logo me apresentou para a turma e eu sorri sem graça, correndo para pegar o meu lugar no final da barra.

O alongamento foi duro para mim. Chegue a fechar os olhos por sentir uma leve pontada de dor e a professora sorriu me lembrando que a dor e a beleza tinham que andar juntas. O que eu diria para uma pessoa dessas?

Continuei me aquecendo por mais tempo que as demais e aproveitei a companhia da tutora de balé, que sempre estava comigo para corrigir a minha postura assim como minha respiração. Coisas que nem ligamos tanto no dia-dia, mas nessas horas nos fazem sofrer um pouco mais do que o necessário por causa de nossos maus hábitos.

A cada passo que eu acertava, ganhava um sorriso de incentivo, o que era ótimo.

Exatamente quando a aula acabou, ele apareceu na porta da minha sala. Sorri envergonhada, pois seus olhos estavam brilhantes e me demonstravam algo de realmente bom. De fato, ele fazia com se eu sentisse o meu coração bater firme e forte novamente.

Isso era bom, não era?

"Cheguei na hora certa?"

"Sim, a aula acabou de acabar." respondi pegando minha bolsa.

"O que acha de fazer um lanche?" Perguntou segurando a minha bolsa, por causa do evidente peso.

"Lanche?"

"Aqui não é Chicago, mas conheço um lugar com pizzas bem tradicionais como as de lá."

"Oh, não!" ri e neguei com minha cabeça. "Por favor, não! Jantei pizza ontem, não aguento mais comer massa, queijo e molho de tomate."

"Uma salada pode te fazer bem." Uma garota da turma comentou ao se aproximar. "Sabe como é, você não pode engordar..."

"Victoria..." Lionel desaprovou o que ela falou. "Bella, esta é Victoria. Estudamos juntos."

"Hmm, oi." Retruquei intimidada. "Não tivemos a chance de nos conhecer, não é mesmo?"

"Tanto faz." Ela resmungou e se afastou de nós parecendo irritada.

"Não ligue para ela."

"Tudo bem." Encolhi-me um pouco e peguei a minha bolsa. "Vou só me trocar."

Não muito depois eu estava em minha caminhonete seguindo o seu carro. Comemos pretzels e conversamos um pouco sobre banalidades. Ele conhecia Alice e uma de suas primas, a mais nova que costumava fazer balé também. Ela e Victoria eram bastante amigas. Gostei quando Lionel disse que tinha saído algumas vezes com Victoria, mas que não tinha dado certo. Ele falou tanto sobre sua própria vida que achei estranho no primeiro momento. Mas não existia maneira de fazer nenhuma comparação. Não queria comparar, afinal eu queria evitar pensar _nele_. Minha estratégia acabou funcionando.

Foi divertido passar algum tempo conversando sobre banalidades com ele; divertido de um modo diferente do que era com Jake ou Alice. Ficamos de mãos dadas por quase todo o tempo em que caminhamos por um pequeno parque e aquilo foi formidável. Era meio estranho ouvi-lo falar sobre um livro de gente de nossa idade, então lembrei que isso podia sim, ser o correto. O fato dele conhecer pouco sobre literatura internacional não o faria uma pessoa pior.

Caminhamos por perto do porto e quando já estava escurecendo, ele se ofereceu para me guiar até a estrada principal.

Abraçamos-nos e dessa vez ele não me beijou, o que de alguma maneira foi uma surpresa para mim.

Assim que cheguei em casa, vi um e-mail de Alice falando que tinha conseguido o vestido perfeito para que eu usasse no baile. Antes que eu pudesse responder de volta, o meu celular apitou. Era uma mensagem de Lionel.

_Boa noite Bella. Nos vemos próxima na quinta. _

Sim.

_Boa noite Lionel. Definitivamente, nos veremos na quinta. _

**A vida está cheia de desafios que, se aproveitados de forma criativa, transformam-se em oportunidades.**

**Marxwell Maltz**


	40. Extra VII

**Yayyy! Mais um extra! *vira purpurina* Eu dividi o conteúdo desse em dois, mas vcs vão entender quando for a hora. O próximo extra também será sobre a mãe do Edward, mas vai mostrar momentos diferentes. Sejam bem vindas a realidade dos Profaci! Espero que gostem! Até Março! Ou... até o próximo extra! Bjs e mais uma vez obrigada! **

* * *

A casa estava estranhamente tranquila naquela tarde de verão.

Elizabeth sabia que seu pai estava trabalhando em seu escritório e que sua mãe estava bordando o enxoval de Jane tranquilamente na sala de estar, enquanto a mesma tirava um preguiçoso cochilo ao seu lado.

Era estranho saber que sua irmã mais nova tinha ficado grávida primeiro. Com apenas dezessete, antes de iniciar o seu primeiro ano na faculdade... e ela iria se casar o mais rápido possível, para sua barriga não aparentasse tanto. Seus pais não estavam infelizes, mas sabiam que ainda assim eram visados. A perfeita família Profaci; ao menos, nas aparências.

Não é que não fossem uma família feliz. Eles eram, e muito. Apesar que Giordano só queria mesmo trabalhar pesado para que sua esposa e filhos ficassem distante da sua outra realidade e estava obtendo êxito nisso. Todas as suas filhas tinham a melhor educação possível e eram bons exemplos para a sociedade, por isso Jane estava sendo acobertada. Eles sabiam que caso descobrissem antes do casamento, a família ficaria mal falada de maneira desnecessária.

Tanto ela quanto cada uma de suas irmãs eram tratadas como as jóias. O problema é que nem todas andavam se comportando como boas moças deveriam se comportar. A gravidez da caçula era o menor dos problemas. Jane nunca foi de dar trabalho, até que descobrissem embaraçosamente que ela estava grávida. Tendo um filho de um namorado de poucos meses e que nunca tivera permissão de vê-la fora de casa sem a supervisão de seus pais.

Os Volturi podiam até não ser uma família de tão boa influencia. Eles ainda estavam ligados à máfia, porém Andrei, atual namorado de Jane, tinha prometido que não seguiria os passos do pai ou dos tios. Ele queria ser um homem justo e limpo, como o futuro sogro vinha se esforçando para ser, o que era um bom começo. Ele nem precisaria se preocupar em trabalhar, uma vez que havia uma fortuna que seu pai lhe prometera quando soube que iria se casar,. Mesmo assim, ele fez questão de abrir o próprio negócio e investir em novos imóveis para lucros futuros.

O problema, ou parte dele, estava concentrado em Heidi. Definitivamente, ela era espirituosa; já tinha fugido de casa com um namoradinho de verão e nunca parecia se cansar. De fato, ela já era uma mulher. Mesmo faltando pouco para que completasse vinte anos, já não tinha tão boa fama. Alguém já tinha espalhado por aí que ela não era mais virgem – uma notícia que foi ponto alto de fofocas por algum tempo - e além do mais já tinha desmanchado dois bons noivados, tudo isso com tão pouco tempo de vida.

Todas as vezes que um bom rapaz aparecia na porta de casa,sua mãe e suas irmãs rezavam para que ela finalmente se assentasse.

Uma outra preocupação era com Carmen. O seu namorado de cinco anos parecia ter aversão a ideia de matrimônio. Tinha ideais esquerdistas demais para que pudesse fazer parte da família verdadeiramente. Vivia falando sobre amor livre, tema ainda comum naquela década que parecia custar a ter um fim. Apesar de terem sido colegas de escola, era o rapaz não passava de um bolsista. E pessoas com pensamentos como os dele dificilmente conseguiriam ter uma vida próxima a que de sua garotinha de longos cabelos castanhos tinha.

Esmé tinha resolvido estudar em Harvard. Ela queria sair um pouco de casa, contudo nunca perdeu a ligação com seus familiares. Era uma moça que se destacava com algum esforço, estava namorando com um rapaz que estudava medicina na mesma universidade, mas era de uma família humilde de Seattle. Existiam boatos sobre o rapaz planejar pedir a sua mão em casamento no Natal passado, mas nunca aconteceu. Já era julho e ele sequer tinha conseguido vir até Chicago. Seus pais só o conheceram por que tinham ido ao campus, visitar a filha.

Elizabeth era a filha de ouro sem esforço. Amorosa, estudiosa, linda e delicada. Tinha os cabelos avermelhados da mãe, os vivos olhos verdes do pai e uma pele que podia ser facilmente confundida com porcelana, quando vista de longe e seda quando fosse tocada. Para o alívio absoluto dos pais, apesar de ter sido chamada para alguns encontros, ninguém parecia ter efeito sobre ela. Suas paixões eram com as plantas, com a música e os livros. Sem dúvidas, ela era a mais bonita das filhas do Profaci.

Em tempos onde os jovens eram rebeldes e lutavam por sua individualidade, se expunham com roupas e tinham um comportamento quase inusitado, Elizabeth mais parecia pertencer a décadas anteriores. Sempre muito bem vestida, sorridente e formal. Tinha ganhado alguns concursos de beleza, e entre esses foi coroada Miss da cidade de Chicago com apenas dezoito anos. Estudava ciências humanas na universidade e recebia aulas particulares de violino e piano todas as semanas. Cuidava arduamente dos jardins de casa se dedicava a fazer caridade e sempre que podia e sempre, levava uma das irmãs junto. Ela era o maior e melhor exemplo de garota da alta sociedade. Prestes a completar vinte e um anos, faltava muito pouco para que recebesse o seu tão sonhado diploma.

Já estava cansada de mostrar aos pais que nenhum dos encontros armados ou os filhos de colegas que foram apresentados conseguiam agradá-la. Para Elizabeth, amor era como as sementes de suas plantas. Bastaria olhar para as corretas e então a garota as cultivava exatamente da mesma forma com que gostaria que o seu coração fosse cuidado... Plantaria com cuidado e as vigiaria até que ficassem maduras e desses seus frutos; suas lindas flores.

Cansada de se sentir sozinha na sala de música, fechou o velho piano de seu pai e resolveu ir à cozinha beber um pouco de chá e ler mais algumas páginas de seu livro. As empregadas ficaram felizes com a sua presença por lá. Ela sentiu o cheiro do molho que estava sendo feito para o jantar e agindo com uma menina travessa, passou o dedo na tigela que estava com o creme que ia ser usado como cobertura para o bolo que ainda estava no forno. Depois de ser delicadamente posta para fora, aceitou o pedido da governanta e foi até o jardim pegar alguns cravos para usar no jarro de cristal que sua mãe tinha ganhado horas mais cedo da futura sogra de Jane.

Estava quase escurecendo quando ela terminou de cortar as flores cor de rosa e esbarrou com um homem na entrada de casa.

Pela primeira vez, ela foi olhada nos olhos com tanta intensidade. Se coração ficou acelerado e ele a ajudou a se levantar com cuidado. Ele era alto, tinha cabelos quase avermelhados, mas não como os seus. Sua pele era bastante branca e seus olhos extremamente acinzentados. Os mais lindos que ela já tinha visto até então. Com toda certeza era bem mais velho que ela, o que a intrigou por alguns instantes: quem seria ele? O que ele estava fazendo em sua casa? Seria um dos novos namorados de sua irmã?

A resposta veio não muito depois, quando seu pai abriu a porta da frente e não aprovou que seu novo sócio estivesse com os braços ao redor de sua mais preciosa filha.

Naquela noite, o homem que só tinha ido levar alguns papéis para o seu sócio aceitou o convite da garota para que ficasse para jantar. Giordano tentou deixar os ciúmes de pai de lado, mas ao longo das semanas, Edward Alexander Masen tinha arranjado tão bobas desculpas para frequentar a sua casa, ao ponto de se comparar a Heidi, quando não queria estudar. Elizabeth também não conseguia se segurar. Sempre o chamava para participar da última refeição do dia; por pura educação, assim como sempre fazia questão de servir café e biscoitos amanteigados ou até mesmo alguns _canollis _feitos por ela mesma para o pai e o homem que com toda certeza a deslumbrava.

Não demorou muito para que os dois conversassem sobre música e livros. Sempre diálogos que todos da família poderiam participar, o que alongava o tempo das sobremesa e do digestivo. Foi apenas um par de semanas após o primeiro encontro dos dois na porta de sua casa, que Giordano teve certeza do que estava fazendo, ao autorizar o sócio a tentar cortejar a sua filha. Ele pensava que isso iria lhe proporcionar algumas risadas, até mesmo gargalhadas por saber o quão difícil a filha era.

Era dia do casamento de Jane e Edward teve a chance de fazer o que achava certo. Seguindo os conselhos do seu velho sogro, pensou muito antes de agir. Ele era um homem mais velho, mas no que se tratava de amor, não era nada maduro. Mesmo já tendo passado da idade ideal de casar, soube esperar. Foi ganancioso nos negócios sabendo que só entraria em um relacionamento com a mulher certa. E agora ele sabia que tinha a encontrado. Ela era tão antiquada quanto ele. Sem querer parecer muito ousado, comprou o mais lindo cravo cor de rosa que tinha visto para entregar para Elizabeth. O seu movimento, porém foi bastante discreto. Ele simplesmente colocou a flor dentro do livro que a jovem estava lendo, deixado na cozinha.

A governanta não conseguiu se conter e fez a entrega para a sua garotinha enquanto ela e as irmãs ainda estavam se arrumando para ir a igreja.

Era o grande dia de Jane, porém ela jamais esqueceria do pequeno pedaço de papel com apenas duas iniciais escritas com uma perfeita caligrafia. Ainda muito envergonhada, praticamente foi empurrada por todas as irmãs para descer logo após Jane, só para que todas pudessem saber se ele a estaria esperando no andar de baixo da casa.

E ele estava.

Aguardando por aquela que tinha escolhido para ser a mulher da sua vida.

Na igreja, não muito depois, Elizabeth desistiu de usar o seu buquê de madrinha e entrou segurando aquele único cravo para mostrar-lhe que se sentia da mesma forma. Cravos cor de rosa significavam _"Sempre lembro de você."_

Oito meses depois Giordano estava rindo, gargalhando. Mas não por perceber que sua filha tinha sido irredutível. E sim por saber que o seu bem mais precioso estava amando, era amada e ia se casar.


	41. Ato III CenaXI O baile de Alice

**Sim! Estamos de volta! Hoje eu postaria YcM, mas resolvi fazer uma pequena troca. Não vou fazer muitos comentários pois vcs precisam ler o cap. Tenso? Que nada. Só se preparem. No mais MUITO OBRIGADA! Tem coisa mais linda que ver a fic chegar aos 1850 reviews? Cara! Demais! Amei, amei,amei! Obrigada, obrigada e obrigada! Mesmo, mesmo. Mas simbora, né? Vcs devem estar curiosas. Mais uma vez estaremos sem links pq o ff n está permitindo.**

* * *

_Teus olhos têm uma cor  
de uma expressão tão divina,  
tão misteriosa e triste.  
Como foi a minha sina!_

É uma expressão de saudade  
vagando num mar incerto.  
Parecem negros de longe...  
Parecem azuis de perto...

Mas nem negros nem azuis  
são teus olhos meu amor...  
Seriam da cor da mágoa,  
se a mágoa tivesse cor.

**Florbela Espanca**

* * *

"Parece que alguém viu o passarinho verde." Alice comentou enquanto eu permanecia um pouco calada, cortando mais estrelas para o baile. "Ou o bilhete do professor Paul foi tão interessante assim?"

Esbugalhei os olhos.

"Alice!" A reprimi. "Não fale isso em voz alta!"

"Ah, Bella!" Rolou os olhos irritada. "Qual é? Eu já transei com ele, qual a novidade nisso?"

Bufei, me sentindo irritada.

"Como você pode dizer que ama Jasper e transar com o professor Paul?"

Ela ergueu uma das sobrancelhas e piscou seus olhos extremamente azuis e bem maquiados para mim.

"Às vezes, a gente tem que aprender a viver com o que tem." Comentou um pouco chateada. "Minha família não aceita, Bella." Balançou a cabeça negativamente. "Jasper é praticamente dez anos mais velho que eu e além do mais, é meu primo."

"Mas seu irmão é casado com sua prima!"

"Sim, é. Emmett é um pouco mais novo que Rose, mas isso não é um problema." Deu os ombros. "É estranho, sabe? Logo minha família, aquela que não gosta de estranhos não permitir que nós fiquemos juntos"

"Como assim?" Tentei não soar indevidamente indelicada.

"Rose e Emmett se gostam desde pequenos. Namoram desde que ele tinha catorze e ela dezesseis. Foi um pouco antes do acidente..." Desviou os olhos de mim. "E Tanya sempre foi louca varrida pelo Edward." Rolou os olhos, parecendo ainda mais impaciente. "Quando eles começaram a namorar, foi motivo de festa. Só que os dois nunca se deram muito bem, mas mesmo assim, Edward se casou e está tendo um filho com ela."

"Não é..." Engoli seco. "Muito cedo para que tenham filhos? Mal se casaram..."

"Ih, Bella!" Murmurou, fazendo um gesto com as mãos demonstrando impaciência. "Eles tinham acabado de vez e ele sumiu. E foi durante esse meio tempo que ela descobriu que estava atrasada." Fez uma careta. "Segundo Jasper,ele encontrou alguém... _alguém, sabe como é?" _

Sim, sim! Eu sei Alice, eu sei!

Esse alguém fui eu!

"Mas aí, Rosalie o arrastou de volta, minha família teve um monte de reuniões e nelas, eles discutiram que Tanya ser mãe solteira era algo absurdo. Eles casaram e depois teve todo o plano da festa de casamento... Edward odiou tudo, mas aceitou tudo calado por conta da tia Esmé ter insistido. Idiota."

_Oh meu deus!_

"Mas agora eles estão bem a sua maneira. Ou vai ver, ele ainda está se encontrando com a outra em Seattle." Ela riu. "Eu também não deveria ficar xingando, afinal, se não fosse pelo Edward, com toda certeza eu não estaria aqui."

"Foi ele quem decidiu que poderíamos ser amigas?" Continuei me torturando.

"Ele sabia que eu estava triste... e então ele veio falar comigo, um pouco depois de seu acidente na floresta, sabe?" Acenei positivamente, me mantendo atenta. "E ele foi sério." Acho que ela quis imitá-lo. "e disse: 'Alice, chega disso. Eu vou recuperar a sua vida de volta, já que a minha não tem mais saída'." Ela relaxou um pouco e soltou os papéis. "Então eu lhe isse que não tinha alternativa." sua expressão ficou compenetrada e continuou. "E ele disse: 'Mas eu estou aqui para você. Sempre. Eu mesmo estraguei a minha vida, mas não vou permitir que estraguem a sua'." _Oh meu Deus! _"E aí ele começou a marcar reuniões de família, você sabe. Debatemos e agora que todos te conhecem, você _pode _ser a minha amiga."

"Sua família é estranha, Alice. Me desculpe, mas é."

"Eu sei!" Jogou os braços para cima. "E como é! Mas eu não posso sair ditando regras. Quem toma conta de minha herança é a tia Esmé. Tia Heidi é totalmente contra pessoas estranhas na família. Sem contar que ela é racista também, sabe? E Rosalie..." Engoliu seco. "Quando ela descobriu sobre Paul, fiquei sem sentar por três dias."

"Como é?" Perguntei chocada. "Ela bate em você?" Não podia acreditar no que estava ouvindo."

"Já tem algum tempo que ela não faz isso." Ela corou e eu entendi o que ela estava tentando dizer.

Alice tinha apanhado no dia do meu aniversário.

Isso era ridículo demais...

"Minhas tias viajam muito. Spa uma vez no mês, fora viagens de compras e turismo. Tio Carlisle está sempre afundado em seu trabalho no hospital e Tanya passa as horas do dia fazendo exercícios e contando as calorias que consumiu para não engordar novamente ou vendo TV. Emmett é personal e trabalha duro aqui na escola enquanto Irina e Kate moram em Port Angeles. Kate está na faculdade e Irina tem mais liberdade, podendo ficar no dormitório da escola."

"E você não quis ficar lá?"

Ela negou veemente. "Não mesmo. Amo minha casa, amo minha cama." Ela tocou em meu rosto. "E você está aqui, _tchutchuca_." Comentou enquanto apertava minhas bochechas o que nos fez rir bastante. "Fora que no final, nós somos uma família. Tia Esmé sempre lembra como ela e Edward dão duro por nós. E Rose também gosta de manter a disciplina, já que Edward mora em Seattle e minhas tias vivem praticamente fora o tempo todo..."

Deram um nó em meu cérebro e esqueceram de avisar...

"Eu o amo neste momento." Pareceu pensar um pouco. "Ele quem bateu o pé e reuniu a família, mostrou que eu sou mais responsável agora, que eu sou capaz de ter uma amiga sem que ela seja interesseira como Jessica, por exemplo. E aí ele convenceu tio Carlisle a conversar com tia Esmé, e você é uma boa garota, além de ser filha do chefe da policia local. Se fizer algo de errado, eu sei que vai ser por minha influencia."

"Que bom que você sabe..." Murmurei e ela riu.

"Bella." Angela me chamou atenção e eu sorri vendo-a com mais um pedaço de papel na mão. "Isso é muito bom!"

"Oh! Capítulo novo!" Alice comentou puxando o papel da mão dela. "A princesinha cresceu!"

"Ah gente..." Peguei minha mochila. "Por favor..."

"Já vai?" Alice perguntou fazendo bico.

"Tenho mesmo que ir... trabalhar." Dei os ombros e Angela sorriu para mim.

"Ok Bella, eu assumo daqui."

"Valeu."

Chegar à loja dos Newton levou mais tempo do que eu gostaria por causa da chuva. Mal entrei, a Sra Newton me ofereceu um avental e pediu que eu fosse limpar o balcão. Hoje, Mike ficaria até tarde no colégio por causa do treino do time de vôlei, o que de certa forma era um alívio, mas a sua mãe não parava de falar sobre a vida das pessoas da cidade. Ela ficou no telefone com Sra Stanley, que imagino ser a mãe de Jessica. Limpei todo o balcão, incluindo a parte de dentro do vidro: tirei todos os mostruários de armas e também as limpei. Era assustador ver como ela vendia essa variedade toda de modelos. Para uma cidade pequena como Forks, uma loja de equipamentos esportivos vender oito tipos de armas de tiro era impressionante.

Parecendo satisfeita com o que tinha feito, ela pediu para eu cuidar das três gavetas de munição, que estavam uma bagunça. Senti-me um pouco suja fazendo aquilo. Era contra violência e não pude deixar de pensar no pessoal de La Push. Todo o cuidado que eles tinham com a natureza.

Quando terminei, pensei que ela iria me pedir para organizar outro local, mas ela solicitou que eu etiquetasse tudo com os valores. Fiquei ainda mais impressionada com o preço, pois era muito tão pouco para se tirar uma vida. Porém, resolvi não me meter.

Assim que o meu horário acabou, decidi ir até a reserva.

Ainda estava claro quando estacionei ao lado da garagem da casa de Jake e ele apareceu sorridente. Ele me abraçou assim que eu saí do carro e aquilo fez com que eu me sentisse em casa.

Os rapazes da _gangue _estavam todos na garagem, o que me fez sorrir. Ao lado deles, eu podia ser a garota conformada que eu era. Não precisava fingir, inventar... não precisava fazer nada demais, apenas viver a vida como ela era. Como ela precisava ser vivida.

Foi interessante acompanhar o afinco dos garotos em humilhar Jacob, falando que ele não poderia consertar uma das duas motos que estavam em sua garagem. Mas ele conseguiu e logo estávamos perto da estrada. Os garotos começaram a andar na moto e eu fiquei realmente tentada a fazer o mesmo.

"Vem, Bella!" Jacob me chamou saindo de cima de uma delas. "Eu te ensino."

Foi engraçado.

Jacob não era bom professor, mas eu finalmente senti como era estar na pele dele e ser zoada por seus amigos. Até eu conseguir colocar a moto em movimento, pude ver que o sol estava se pondo. Éramos quatro pessoas dividindo as duas motos quando resolvemos ir para a via principal. Era raro ter algum carro, então estávamos bastante seguros.

Não demorou muito para que eu me sentisse segura para correr. Meu coração batia acelerado, mas a sensação do vento em meu rosto era maravilhosa. Meu cabelo balançava e eu me sentia livre. Estúpida, mas livre.

Ficamos nos revezado até que anoiteceu. Já estava bem escuro quando eu dei a minha última volta e os garotos ficavam gritando animados, exatamente como eu, quando era a vez deles. Eu me senti como um molequinho, mas estava me divertindo bastante.

Um carro preto _deles _passou por nós e eu freei bruscamente junto dos garotos e Jacob correu para me socorrer.

"Ei, está tudo bem?"

Olhei o carro que já estava distante e suspirei.

"Sim, está."

"A doutora ao menos tomou cuidado." Um dos garotos explicou.

"Doutora?" Perguntei enquanto prendia o cabelo.

"Doutora Cullen." Jacob praticamente cuspiu. "Nós já arrumamos o carro dela uma vez."

Organizei-me e não muito depois estava em casa. Dormir era a única coisa que tinha em mente, já que a Quinta-feira seria tão corrida.

E foi.

Alice me fez experimentar um vestido minúsculo para que eu usasse no baile de boas-vindas, mas eu não estava nem um pouco a vontade nele. Lionel me mandou algumas mensagens de texto e foi tudo muito rápido, realmente.

Eu queria chegar logo em Por Angeles para não me atrasar para a aula. Aquecer na barra, tentar os passos e a pequena coreografia do dia... Victoria me encarando, minha sapatilha ainda não amaciada, minha respiração... Tudo que vinha em minha mente era a sessão com a terapeuta.

Uma garota loira me encarou de forma nada amigável quando eu estava saindo e riu junto com Victoria sobre alguma coisa. Ela me parecia familiar, mas não sabia de onde a conhecia. Talvez ela também fosse de Forks. Sim, provavelmente era isso.

Troquei-me com pressa e corri até a terapeuta que me recebeu com um enorme sorriso no rosto.

"Então Bella, como você está?" Perguntou assim que pegou a sua prancheta.

"Confusa." Mordi meu lábio. "Ontem eu fui à casa da família dele, conheci sua esposa..."

"Você precisa falar sobre isso?" Perguntou como se estivesse me testando. "Nós precisamos fazer com que você se conheça, Bella. É muito importante."

"Eu sei..." desabafei, triste. "Mas eu me sinto a pessoa mais azarada e também a mais estranha do mundo em momentos como este. Eu deveria dizer não; deveria me afastar de Alice... eles são primos. Ela não sabe de nada. E então eu recebi uma aprovação de sua estranha família para ser a sua amiga..."

"Bella eu entendo que você está confusa. Mas antes de você entender o que sente quando está com os outros precisa, entender o que acontece com você mesma."

"Eu sei... Mas Alice é minha melhor amiga. Ela é como Jacob, só que numa versão onde eu posso ser feminina e falar sobre coisas de menina."

"Eu imagino." Sorriu. "Mas vamos continuar conhecendo você. Qual era a sua melhor amiga antes de Alice?"

"Minha mãe."

"Sua melhor amiga, Bella. Não a sua mãe." ela afirmou e eu me encolhi um pouco. "Alguém com quem você se abria, falava sobre suas intimidades e tudo mais..."

"Ninguém." Dei os ombros.

"Por quê?"

"Nunca confiei em ninguém antes de Edward." Respirei fundo. "Além de minha mãe, é claro. E eu acho que nunca senti necessidade de ter uma amizade."

"Nunca, Bella?"

Tentei me lembrar se senti falta de ter alguém comigo. Minha mãe e eu sempre fomos próximas e mesmo que ela saísse e namorasse, nada atrapalhou nossa rotina. Sempre preferi ficar mais em casa e nunca me importei de ir sozinha para o cinema... Phill entrou para a família e a completou.

Mas pensando bem, doeu lembrar do dia que conheci o Edward. É claro que eu conhecia pessoas no colégio, mas ninguém era realmente próximo. Até Angela era mais amiga minha que as garotas de Phoenix. A prova disso é que naquela noite eu pensei em dividir aquilo com alguém que não fosse com minha mãe, pois sabia que ela podia acabar ficando assustada. Uma amiga não ficaria. Em minha imaginação, ela ficaria tão impressionada e deslumbrada quanto eu. Ela riria comigo, me chamaria de louca, mas me entenderia. E se aquele fosse o nosso último momento, afinal? Eu fiz bem em tentar curtir, mesmo tendo dado tão errado...

Conversei sobre isso com minha terapeuta que fez anotações e no final de nossa sessão, perguntou se eu estava mais aliviada.

Para minha surpresa, sim, eu estava. Mesmo não falando sobre o que tanto me incomodava no momento que entrei lá. Ela sorriu e confirmei minha presença na próxima semana.

À volta para casa foi cansativa. Peguei um acidente na estrada e o fato de ainda não estar acostumada com a chuva forte não ajudava. Quando cheguei, Charlie ainda não estava em casa, então tomei meu tempo no banheiro. Ainda pensei em desistir, mas Alice pareceu adivinhar o que eu estava pensando e me enviou uma mensagem quase na mesma hora, dizendo para eu seguir as instruções do cartão que estava junto com o meu vestido.

Quando ainda estava secando o cabelo, Charlie chegou e eu me desculpei sobre o jantar. Fiz um sanduiche para ele e peguei apenas um pouco de suco para mim. Voltei para o quarto e olhei o vestido que Alice tinha me emprestado em cima da cama. Ele nada combinava comigo. Tão decotado e curto... De um tecido tão caro...

Peguei o cartão e comecei a rir enquanto lia.

_Ei bonita! _

_Seque o seu cabelo, passe mousse ou use pomada para modelá-lo melhor. Prenda o cabelo como um rabo de cavalo de lado e depois faça uma trança. Quando terminar, a repuxe um pouco para que fique volumosa. Faça uma maquiagem simples, afinal o seu vestido já fala por si só Mas não esqueça, hoje é um dia especial. Afinal, você sabe... ver a sua amiga sendo coroada a rainha do baile de boas vindas não é algo que acontece todos os duas. _

_Não me mate do coração! _

_PS. Use sapatos de salto. _

_XoXo_

Me vesti e fiquei tentando fazer a tal trança... na quarta tentativa ela ficou apresentável. Achar minhas maquiagens não foi tão simples. Elas estavam em uma caixa próxima a aquela onde as coisas que ele tinha me dado estavam.

Por último, calcei um par de sapatos pretos e coloquei os brincos e o anel que ganhei de aniversário. Não me importava. Eu não tinha mais nada que combinasse com o que Alice tinha me emprestado.

Olhei-me no espelho e meu celular vibrou.

Assim que o peguei em cima da cama, uma buzina do lado de fora chamou minha atenção.

Ver o carro preto _dela _fez meu coração ficar ainda mais acelerado que o normal. Não estava pronta para encará-la.

"Bells!"

Oh, céus!

Charlie...

"Pai, hoje é o dia do baile de boas-vindas..." Avisei enquanto descia e ele sorriu para mim. "O que?"

"Você está linda como uma princesa, Bells."

Sorri de volta e o abracei antes de sair. Ele deu um beijo no topo da minha cabeça, o que foi formidável, me passando a segurança que eu precisava na hora. Ele me observou sair e acenou para mim quando abri a porta do banco de trás do carro.

É agora Bella.

Encare.

"Bella! Finalmente!" Alice me abraçou. "Adorei tudo! Olha só a minha maquiagem!"

Ela fechou os olhos e eu vi muito pouco dos detalhes por causa da pouca iluminação. O carro começou a se mover e então eu fechei meus olhos sentindo o cheiro dele.

Mantive minha cabeça baixa todo o percurso, que graças a Deus foi curto.

Logo que chegamos ao colégio, minha melhor amiga me puxou para fora do carro e eu forcei o meu sorriso enquanto ela se exibia. Alice estava linda, muito elegante e merecia o prêmio de rainha do baile. Todo o seu visual estava impecável.

O carro nunca saiu do estacionamento e eu observei o meu sonho se aproximar de nós, tornando tudo um grande pesadelo.

"Bella! Quero que conheça o meu primo." Alice o puxou para perto. "Edward, está é Bella. Bella, este é Edward."

O fato de ele estar tão constrangido quanto eu me confortou de alguma maneira. Doeu, assim que notei em seus olhos que ele estava machucado também, mas meu coração não deu pulos ou bateu mais forte. Apenas ficou um pouquinho menor.

"Bella." Meu nome foi pronunciado com extrema cordialidade.

"Edward..." Engoli seco, mas não sorri.

"Não fiquem assim!" Ela riu e nos abraçou. "Hoje é uma noite de festa e nós vamos calar a boca de todas, Bella."

"Calar a boca?" Perguntei fingindo arrumar a saia do vestido.

"Sim." Ela sorriu abertamente. "Edward vai ser o _nosso _par esta noite."

Olhamos um para o outro rapidamente e logo mirei o chão.

"Alice!" Algumas garotas a chamaram e ela foi até elas, nos deixando a sós.

"Você pode ir. Eu juro que não vamos passar dos limites, que não iremos fazer nada errado." Supliquei.

"Eu não posso. Não é tão simples assim." retrucou sem jeito e Alice nos chamou ao longe.

"Pode ir Edward. É sério." Falei com esforço.

"Eu não sei como você não quebrou o pé parando a moto daquela forma. Não sei se foi mais uma das ideias estúpidas daquele garoto idiota, mas já que qualquer preocupação minha está incomodando, acredite que eu só estou fazendo isso por Alice."

Ele evitou me olhar, mas eu ainda podia sentir sua mão trêmula em meu braço.

"Só por Alice?" Inquiri baixinho.

"Definitivamente não." Sussurrou de volta, ainda sem me olhar. "Eu sou egoísta demais para isso."

"Você está tremendo."

"Eu...e..eu..." Gaguejou. "Jamais deveria tocar em você novamente."

Antes que eu pudesse dizer que sim, que ele poderia me tocar sempre que quisesse, Alice nos certo modo, aquilo soou como um aviso para mim, mesmo que sendo dado como casual.

Eu nunca tinha estado em um Baile antes, mas não poderia curtir este. Minha roupa me incomodava, meus pés estavam doendo, muita gente que nunca falou comigo veio tentar puxar papo, Mike me cantou descaradamente... Alice era o centro das atenções da noite. Ela estava linda e com toda certeza ganharia de Jessica.

Emmett sempre que podia estava conversando com Edward e me vigiando. Era muito. Tudo o que eu pensei ter deixado do lado quando fui para a terapia me atingiu como um soco.

Eu não era bem vinda. Eles só estavam me aturando por causa de Alice, apenas no tempo que eu pudesse aguentar toda a situação. Mas agora eu sabia o que era ter uma amiga, não sabia? Jacob também era meu amigo, mas era tão diferente... Alice, de alguma forma me lembrava Giana. Lembrava a maneira sincera e carinhosa dela.

Caminhei para o lado de fora, aproveitando que a chuva tinha parado e puxei ar com força. Não parecia justo querer recomeçar minha vida e sentir como se alguém estivesse tentando tirá-la de mim o tempo todo.

"Bella?" Respirei fundo ao ver que ele estava chamando minha atenção. "Está se sentindo bem?"

"Não..."

"Quer que eu chame Alice ou..."

"Emmett não vai gostar de te ver aqui." Afirmei e me virei. "Por favor..."

"Eu não me importo." Escutei-o dizer com um tom firme.

"Mas eu sim..." Uma música lenta começou a tomar conta do lugar e Edward buscou a minha mão. "Por favor..."

"Eu sou o seu par." Sussurrou. "E você merece uma dança."

Era demais.

O que eu estava fazendo aqui?

"A não ser que não queira dançar..."

Respirar fundo não tinha sido algo certo de se fazer. O seu cheiro tomou conta de mim, o meu coração começou a bater acelerado demais e eu senti minhas pernas ficarem bambas. Gentilmente, ele se aproximou de mim e eu senti a mão dele em minha cintura, senti seus dedos se entrelaçando nos meus depois dele beijar o anel que eu estava usando. Eu não conseguia me mover. Estava tão nervosa... com tanto... medo.

"Não me machuque." Pedi quando senti ele me puxar um pouco para cima. Meus pés descansaram por cima dos seus e ele começou a se mover lentamente.

"Nunca quis machucar você." Ele sussurrou e eu senti vontade de chorar. "Eu faria qualquer..."

Mude de assunto Bella.

Mude de assunto.

"O que você quis dizer sobre o meu pé?" Perguntei ainda sem olhar para ele, apesar de estar amando que ele me guiasse daquela dança.

"Eu vi você naquela moto." Comentou preocupado e eu aproveitei para me aproximar. "Não gosto daquele garoto. E nem da forma como ele te olha."

"Eu pensei que aquele fosse o carro de Rosalie." Comentei, finalmente tendo coragem de olhar para ele.

"Sim, era." Me puxou mais para perto. "Eu fui deixá-la no aeroporto com minhas tias..."

"E a sua esposa?" Perguntei, com vontade de chorar

"Bella, me escute." Fomos interrompidos por Alice que se aproximou de nós animada.

"O que vocês estão fazendo aqui?" Não tinha notado até então que música havia acabado, sendo substituída por outra muito mais animada. "Estão dançando? Que fofo!"

"O que acha que estaríamos fazendo, Alice?" Ele sorriu, agora parecendo uma outra pessoa. Um homem sorridente e relaxado.

"Dançando?" Ela nos testou e eu tive que rir finalmente deixando aquele outro pedaço meu de lado.

"Então estamos dançando?" Perguntei e os olhos dele brilharam.

"Sim." Ele sorriu. "Nós estamos dançando."

**Ninguém pode magoar você sem o seu consentimento.**

**Eleanor Roosevelt**


	42. Ato III CenaXII Novidade

**Surpresa! Sim, resolvi postar mais um cap hoje. Mas estou com sono, então não vou fazer dessa N/A algo grande. Obrigada por todas as reviews! Senti falta de muita gente, mas ok, vamos que vamos! Bom final de semana! **

* * *

_Quero caminhar nos passos da novidade da vida,_

_respirar o novo que me vem ao encontro_

_mesmo com um medo que bate feito vento._

**Warley Tomáz**

* * *

Voltar para dentro da quadra me fez acreditar que eu conseguiria ter duas vidas. Uma que estava começando e outra que estava em fase de reforma. Não queria mais sentir _aquela _dor, então me ocupei com Alice. Dançamos juntas, tiramos fotos e nos divertimos quando flagramos Angela e Ben aos beijos no banheiro.

A hora de anunciar o rei e a rainha do baile foi logo depois. Ficamos rindo da nossa nerd favorita enquanto ela se arrumava para parecer apresentável na hora de anunciar o obvio. Alice era a rainha do baile e seu visual realmente combinava com a simples tiara. O rei foi Mike Newton que após a primeira dança com minha melhor amiga, foi surpreendido por um pequeno escândalo de Jessica.

Eu me senti envergonhada por ele.

Sentada em uma das cadeiras que ficava no canto do improvisado salão, bebi um pouco de ponche e _o procurei. _Não encontrando Emmett também, foi fácil pressupor o que estava acontecendo.

Senti uma mão em meu ombro e me incomodei até me virar e suspirar surpresa.

"Lionel!" Levantei do meu lugar e ele me abraçou, parecendo desajeitado com uma coroa em sua cabeça. "O que está fazendo aqui? O meu, Deus! Olhe só!"

"Sou o rei do baile da minha escola! E você deveria ser a rainha da sua!" Beijou a minha bochecha e me senti acanhada. "Olhe você! Uau! Minha mãe não acredita que nos encontramos, mas deixe só ela ver como está linda!"

"Ah! Pare!" Coloquei as mãos no rosto.

"James?" Alice se colocou entre nós, sorridente. "Como vocês se conhecem? Não me enrolem, eu sei que se conhecem!"

"Oh, sim." Estava realmente envergonhada.

"É uma longa história, Alice." Ele voltou a me abraçar. "Digamos que Bella foi o meu primeiro amor..." Meu rosto deveria estar muito vermelho. "Mas isso fica para depois. Eu tenho que dançar com ela agora."

"Mas eu não sei fazer isso!" balbuciei sem jeito i e os dois riram.

"Sabe sim! Eu vi!" Alice riu e Lionel tirou um envelope do seu bolso e o entregou. "É o que eu estou pensando?" Ela olhou para os lados e empurrou o envelope dentro do decote.

"Sim, é." Piscou para ela. "E eu consegui um convite e uma para Bella também. Você arruma, certo?"

"Do que vocês estão falando?" Realmente estava me sentindo perdida.

"Um amigo vai dar uma festa no sábado." Apontou para um garoto. "Aquele ali. Então nós conseguimos que vocês tenha acesso também."

"Como assim?" Alice riu e se afastou.

"A festa é em uma boate em Seattle. O pai dele é o dono e vai permitir que um pequeno grupo de convidados compareçam, mas se vocês não estiverem com uma identidade falsa, não vai poder beber."

"Eu não me importo..."

"Como não?" Ele riu como se eu tivesse falado algum absurdo. "Todo mundo gosta de beber!"

Ele me arrastou para o meio da quadra onde seus amigos já estavam e nos apresentou. Nós dançamos, rimos e nos divertimos por algum tempo. Fiquei descalça e Alice quase arrancou minha cabeça fora. À meia-noite, nosso baile foi encerrado e nós fomos convidadas a ir para Port Angeles, pois o deles não tinha hora para acabar.

Neguei por me sentir exausta. No dia seguinte, eu ainda teria aula e trabalharia então Lionel entendeu. Alice foi procurar Edward e Emmett e eu acabei aceitando a carona do amigo de Lionel para voltar para casa. Os garotos não pareciam tão divertidos como ele. Eram apenas uns playboys chatos e exibidos.

Charlie sorriu para mim quando entrei em casa e perguntou se a festa tinha sido boa.

Nem precisei pensar.

Apesar do pequeno acontecimento, a festa tinha sido perfeita. Ele sorriu e eu subi para o banheiro, onde lavei o rosto e soltei o meu cabelo. No quarto, apenas me troquei antes de cair na cama e dormir não muito depois...

[...]

"Então estamos dançando?" Perguntei enquanto ele sorria.

"Sim, Bella. Estamos dançando." Disse, encostando sua testa na minha. "Eu estava com saudades de você, Bella mia..."

"Eu também." Olhei em seus olhos. "Eu senti muito a sua falta por todo esse tempo."

"Nós podemos matar a saudade." Paramos de dançar e caminhamos até a varanda do pequeno chalé.

"Vamos ficar aqui?" Sorri tentando imaginar como o local era por dentro. "Você o arrumou para nós?"

Edward sorriu e me puxou para um leve beijo, segurando o meu rosto de maneira carinhosa.

"Só temos que ser rápidos..." Mordi os lábios e senti minhas pernas fraquejassem com o que ele tinha dito. "Minha mulher está me esperando em casa."

Um grito de horror escapou de meus lábios e eu senti ele apertar meus braços tentando me fazer parar.

"Bells!" Assim que abri os olhos, vi meu pai me puxando para perto. "Bells! Pelo amor de Deus, Bells! O que está acontecendo? Foi só um sonho ruim!"

Ele me abraçou apertado e sem dizer nada, apenas chorei até cair no sono mais uma vez.

[...]

O despertador tocou e eu esfreguei o rosto me sentindo cansada demais para me levantar. Ao abrir os olhos, procurei pelo meu pai, que já não estava no quarto, mas deixara a prova de que nem tudo tinha sido um sonho pendurada cadeira de balanço de meu quarto: a colcha de Charlie. A porta de meu quarto também estava aberta, o que deveria significar que ele tinha saído daqui há pouco tempo.

Sentei-me e senti minha cabeça doer.

Abracei os joelhos e fiquei olhando para a minha escrivaninha de frente para a minha cama.

"Bells?" Charlie entrou no quarto carregando uma caneca. "Está bem?" Neguei com a cabeça. "Quer ficar em casa?" Acenei positivamente.

"Ótimo." Ele sorriu e me entregou uma caneca com chocolate quente. "O seu velho pai vai tirar a manhã de folga também, que tal?"

Sorri sabendo que Charlie estava fazendo algo que era bastante raro para ele.

Folga.

Bebi do chocolate quente feito por Sue. Descobri que ela estava em minha casa assim que desci para a cozinha com fome. Ela foi muito gentil comigo e com Charlie e nos fez companhia enquanto assistíamos um pouco de TV. Ela também preparou a maior parte de nosso almoço, mostrando que além de conhecer bem a minha casa, ela era uma pessoa simples e prática. Tranquila de se conviver.

Pela tarde, falei com Alice e ela me convidou para estudar em sua casa, assim tomaria nota de tudo o que eu tinha perdido no dia, já que ela também tinha pego algumas coisas com Angela e Mike.

Como me sentia melhor, esperei que ela me ligasse para que eu fosse até a sua casa. Charlie concordou, gostando não só de me ver melhor, mas tentando não me atrasar com os estudos. Logo após o trabalho fiz o meu caminho até a casa dela.

_Estão fora. – _Alice tinha me avisado. 

Mesmo assim, o clima não era bom. Pelo menos, não para mim. Estava muito frio e também estava chovendo muito forte. Não que fosse uma novidade, já que era Forks, mas hoje estava mais para temporal do que para a costumeira garoa.

Cheguei na casa de Alice e o grande portão já estava aberto. Os carros pretos perfeitamente enfileirados. Uma vaga entre dois dos três carros estava desocupada e uma caminhonete branca estava parada próxima a entrada da casa, mas eu tentei não pensar demais nisso.

Uma senhora me recebeu com o que mais parecia um sombreiro para me ajudar a sair do carro. Não me molhei e entrei na casa por uma porta diferente. Ela uma enorme sala que tinha uma pequena cozinha, onde Alice estava falando com duas outras mulheres.

"Este sofá não vai poder ficar aqui, senhorita Cullen." A mulher pareceu encerrar o assunto. "O decorador não pode trabalhar dessa forma."

"Ok, ok. Vou falar com minha tia. Você sabe que a palavra final de tudo é dela, não sabe?"

"Claro que sim." A mulher não pareceu gostar e a outra que parecia sua assistente nada demonstrou. "Daqui a uma semana, ela terá de lidar com o que for escolhido, de qualquer forma."

"Sim, claro." Alice sorriu quando me viu. "Bella!"

Nos abraçamos e ela se despediu da organizadora de sua festa de aniversário. Aproveitamos que só estávamos com a empregada em casa, ela pegou minha mochila e meu casaco, largou em uma sala e depois me levou para o tour por sua residência.

Era bizarro.

A casa era toda aberta de modo que você sempre podia ver tudo. Antes de caminharmos pela construção ostensiva, Alice me mostrou uma espécie de apartamento onde a sua outra tia vivia e onde as suas primas que estudavam em Port Angeles ficavam quando estavam por aqui. Conheci a sala de Tv – onde minhas coisas ficaram. – as duas piscinas, a varanda onde tomavam o café da manhã todos os dias, a sala de estar, o quarto dela... sabia onde ficava o quarto de Emmett e Rosalie, o quarto de Edward, que era bastante elegante com seus detalhes escuros...

Vi os banheiros da casa, a cozinha e a sufocante sala de jantar. Ela ficava próxima a moderna lareira que também dava para a sala de estar, mas tinha um pequeno corredor que dava para a intimidadora escada da casa. Tão grande, mas tinha acessos restritos, paredes de vidro por todas as partes.

A casa tinha um ofurô, que Alice disse amar... ele mais parecia uma piscina pequena, que ficava em um lugar com coberta, diferente das duas outras piscinas da casa. Não fazia sentido, em especial por uma delas nunca ter sido usada por causa da falta de aquecedor. Segundo Alice, essa piscina só tinha a finalidade de embelezar a casa por causa da iluminação que ela ajudava a criar.

Lâmpadas serviam para isso, não?

Piscinas? Em Forks? O quão mais bizarro isso ficaria?

Eu estava chocada com o estilo de vida que Alice levava. Ostentando tanto o dinheiro que tinham, era obvio que deveriam ter medo das amizades que deveriam atrair para dentro de sua casa. As pessoas iam querer se aproveitar dela, claro. Como se tudo em Alice não já gritasse naturalmente que ela era uma garota com dinheiro.

"E aqui é o meu lugar favorito." Ela ligou o aquecedor "Eu amo ficar aqui no deck."

A sua empregada apareceu com lanches para nós e eu sorri com a alegria de Alice comer oreos e doritos. Em casas normais, famílias só regulariam a quantidade de porcaria que seus filhos iam comer, mas aqui, Alice só os consumia escondido.

De certa forma, não seria uma surpresa se ela acabasse vomitando tudo depois.

Com toda a sua naturalidade para falar sobre como a sua família era esquisita , era normal que ela se sentisse pressionada a seguir o que era exigido dela.

Voltamos para a sala de TV e ficamos conversando sobre banalidades. A empregada apareceu com um bule de chá para nós e assim que eu tomei, achei horrível. Alice riu e disse que ele ajudava a queimar suas calorias. Todos os dias, ela bebia três xícaras mornas dele para se desintoxicar e ajudar Tanya a manter seu peso.

"Ela sempre foi gordinha... mesmo quando começou a namorar com Edward. Não imagino que isso fazia diferença para ele na primeira vez. Mas então eles acabaram e ela resolveu emagrecer... Foram vinte e cinco quilos. Foi duro, mas meu tio conseguiu uma cirurgia bariátrica para ela, o que facilitou muito."

Continuei deitada no sofá.

O que ela esperava que eu falasse?

"Eu só queria que eles fossem felizes." Ela se deitou do meu lado. "E ele tem me dado tanto apoio, vejo que fui egoísta votando para que ele e Tanya se casassem."

Apenas continuei escutando.

"Mas agora eu sei que ele teve outra pessoa... que ele foi feliz com ela e eu ajudei a estragar tudo. Ontem ele até parecia relaxado ao seu lado."comentou com um sorriso "Eu sabia que ele ia gostar de você."

"Então vocês só votaram para ele casar por causa do tempo que estavam juntos?"

"Não." Ela fez uma careta. "Foi por causa da gravidez..."

"E se..." Minha curiosidade estava grande. Eu não conseguiria me segurar. "E se, você sabe, a outra ficasse grávida?"

"Eu não sei, realmente não sei." Ela comentou e rolou de forma que ficou olhando para mim. "Talvez eu o ajudasse a ficar com quem ele mais gosta. Mas minha família não aprovaria. E se tia Esmé não aprova, ninguém aprova..." Ela riu mais uma vez. "Eu faria ele fugir para o Brasil."

Tentei sorrir, mas não consegui.

"Então... Você e Lionel, huh?" Balançou as sobrancelhas maliciosamente. "Ele é muito gato."

"Sim, ele é..." Forcei o riso. "Nós estudamos juntos em Phoenix, quando muito pequenos. Então ele se mudou para Nova Iorque e agora está aqui... Louco não?"

"Louco é que ele não te esqueceu... e eu estudei com ele!" Ela riu. "Minha prima mais nova é super amiga da ex chata dele."

"Victoria?"

"Sim." Alice fez uma careta. "Ela ficou chateada, pois eles queriam transar, mas ela era virgem e aí fez todo aquele melodrama de se entregar para ele e aí não deu em nada."

"Hmm, é chato. Talvez eu a entenda..." Retruquei me sentando de volta no sofá de couro.

"Hmmm..." Alice acabou me imitando ao sentar também. "Quer dizer que Bellinha aqui tem segredinhos sujos? Eu não sou a única pecadora aqui?"

Eu vi como ele passou pela grande sala e dei um pulo, assustada.

O que ele estava fazendo aqui?

"Bella?" Escutei a voz de Alice. "Bella? Bella está tudo bem com você?"

Meu coração foi esmagado e minha loucura era tanta que eu podia sentir o seu cheiro, mesmo sem que ele me visse. Mesmo sem ele saber que eu estava aqui. Mesmo a enorme porta de vidro nos separando.

"Bella, você está bem? Se machucou?" Senti as mãos de Alice em meu rosto. "Oh meu Deus! O que aconteceu? Você não precisa chorar! Parece até que viu um fantasma!"

"Eu tenho que ir."

"Sou uma intrometida, não é mesmo? Mas eu estava adorando estar com você…"

"Te-tenho mesmo que ir." Olhei para minhas mãos.

"Você sabe que pode contar comigo, não é?"

Vesti o meu casaco e peguei minha mochila. Ela me abraçou apertado, quase do nada e eu fiquei feliz em sentir sua demonstração de carinho.

"Não esquece; amanhã temos uma festa para ir." Passou a mão no meu cabelo.

"Eu não vou, Alice... Charlie não vai permitir." Balancei a cabeça. "Ir e voltar de Seattle em um mesmo dia? É muito cansativo. São boas três horas de carro, no mínimo."

"Deixa comigo." Comentou enquanto tirava um papel do bolso de sua calça. "É só avisarmos a ele que vamos ao Balé."

[...]

Eu não podia acreditar que tinha mentido para o meu pai e que estava vivendo a conseqüência disso. Assim que saí da botânica, perto da hora do almoço, Alice me esperava dentro de um táxi que nos levaria para Port Angeles. Se a idéia pagar um táxi para irmos até a cidade vizinha já era absurda, pegar um vôo até Seattle era ainda mais ridículo.

Alice pensou em nosso conforto o tempo todo e garantiu que iríamos ao balé, já que era para lá que o taxista de sua confiança nos levaria. Ela realmente tinha comprado entradas super caras e assim que aterrizamos na cidade,a disse que estávamos indo fazer compras e iríamos até o clube que sua família era sócia.

Eu não conseguia acompanhar nada do que ela tanto falava.

No shopping, ela comprou papel contato, me fez tirar fotos 3x4, e na farmácia comprou algo que ela tinha prescrito por algum médico e luas cirúrgicas. Em uma loja de sua preferência tentei me divertir como tinha feito com Giana quando fomos comprar um vestido, porém aquilo tinha me deixado um pouco triste.

Queria que ela estivesse aqui. Alice comentando sobre ela,e apenas piorou um pouco minha saudade.

Ela escolheu um lindo e brilhante vestido cor de rosa e eu um romântico vestido marrom bem clarinho. Como se fosse pouco, ela ignorou o sapato que eu tinha colocado em minha mochila e eu acabei comprando com meu próprio dinheiro um que ela disse que meu pé doeria menos. Pegamos um táxi e chegamos ao clube que liberou nossa entrada quando ela mostrou uma carteirinha e eu tive que assinar a lista de visitantes e colocar o número da minha carteira de motorista. Como tudo no mundo de Alice, tinha sido estranho.

Ela conseguiu roupões e toalhas para nós e tomamos banho no clube. Não me senti muito a vontade por causa dos boxes com vidros temperados como portas, mas logo estava usando roupa de baixo e o roupão por cima. Ela me levou até um pequeno salão que tinha no lugar e eu deixei que ela escolhesse tudo para mim. Minha única exigência foi o esmalte claro. Entre o estica, puxa e amassa eu já me sentia exausta.

"Você não parece animada." Choramingou enquanto estávamos fazendo as unhas do pé.

"Me sinto um pouco cansada... e não estava preparada para tudo isso."

"Tudo isso?" Ela riu. "Mas nós ainda temos muito pela frente!"

E tínhamos.

O cabelo dela ficou totalmente liso e o meu estava em um bonito ondulado. Nós voltamos para o banheiro e nos trocamos de uma vez. Guardamos nossas coisas em um armário que ela tinha alugado e totalmente diferente de como eu entrei no lugar, usando jeans, blusinha simples, um casaco, tênis e cheia de vergonha, eu me sentia linda agora. Alice me chamou para irmos até uma sala que ficava do outro lado do clube e quando conferiu que não tinha mais ninguém lá, nos trancou.

"O que você está fazendo? Alguém pode querer usar." Ela riu.

"Só depois que eu terminar isso aqui" Pegou uma tesoura que já tinha visto em seu estojo do colégio e as outras coisas que tinha comprado no shopping, junto com o envelope que Lionel tinha lhe entregado. "Me ajuda aqui."

Eu estava chocada.

A minha melhor amiga sabia como fazer carteiras falsificadas.

"Por isso as luvas?" Perguntei espantada e ela riu. "Alice, isso é muito sério..."

"Eu sei, por isso é tão divertido!" Puxou o banco que ficava no banheiro e colocou as duas carteiras embaixo dele. "Assim faz pressão para a cola pegar de vez e vai sujar um tiquinho para que pareçam velhas..."

"Se eu soubesse disso, não ia ter tirado foto nenhuma." Resmunguei e a vi pegar a caixa de remédios. "Alice..."

"É só uma paradinha que os meninos me pediram." Ela abriu um bolso dentro de seu casaco e colocou a cartela dentro, antes de rasgar a embalagem e jogar a bula fora. "Pega."

"Como é?"

"Eu não uso essas coisas, Bella... só peguei por causa do aniversariante que gosta. É só usar um dos bloquinhos de receita carimbados da Rose e pronto." Ela piscou e pegou minhas mãos e eu tentei fazer de conta que estava a apalpando. "Viu? Nada!"

"Alice..." Ela jogou o resto das coisas no cesto do lixo e pegou nossas carteirinhas. Após coloca-las na bolsa que havia me emprestado, ela sorriu e me abraçou. " Relaxa, Bella. A diversão ainda nem começou..."

O taxista apareceu no clube não muito depois, pois ela já tinha marcado tudo. Fomos até o teatro onde o Balé já estava prestes a começar. Foi um pouco nostálgico estar em um lugar como aquele. Estar com pessoas da alta sociedade e bebericando um pouco de champanhe com alguém da família de Edward...

A apresentação de Giselle acabou sendo interrompida para mim exatamente quando anunciaram o primeiro intervalo. Alice me puxou para fora e enquanto tentava ligar para outro taxista por não ter nenhum na frente do teatro, acabei encontrando a minha professora, que adorou saber que eu estava lá. Conversamos por pouco tempo, mas logo Alice, nada educada nos interrompeu me puxando para fora do lugar.

Entramos em um táxi de desconhecido e seguimos até a tal boate.

Até chegarmos no lugar, passarmos pela revista da entrada e eu fiquei nervosa. Vii uma garota contestar que estava recebendo um enorme X na mão por causa da pouca idade, apesar de estar ali a convite do amigo de James assim como Alice e eu, mas nossas carteiras passaram tão despercebidas quando a cartela de remédios transportadas por Alice.

Fomos bem recebidas por todos, menos Victoria e a prima mais nova de Alice. Ambas estavam lá e Victoria tinha um enorme X em sua mão, o que era um pouco estranho. Lionel me apresentou a todos os seus amigos e ficou o tempo todo de mãos dadas comigo. Serviram várias bebidas para todos, mas o máximo que me atrevi foram algumas taças de champanhe com suco de fruta.

Tiramos muitas fotos e eu até tentei conversar com o pessoal, no entanto, a minha realidade era outra. Eles eram de uma elite. Privilegiados, já tinham viajado o mundo e eu mal conhecia o meu próprio país. Um dos garotos tentou ficar com Alice, mas ela recusou. Disse que estava lá para se divertir apenas, e nesse momento eu senti Lionel beijando a mínima parte do meu ombro que ficou de fora.

Olhei em seus olhos e ele sorriu.

Fiquei tão envergonhada...

Ficamos flertando um com o outro e depois de algum tempo, Alice me arrastou para a pista de dança. Tentei me soltar, mas após uma taça cheia só de champanhe, me sentia mais leve. Alice me ajudou e nós rimos bastante enquanto Lionel tirava fotos nossas com a câmera dela. Tinha sido engraçado. O mesmo garoto se aproximou dela de novo e ela ficou junto de mim todo o tempo para garantir que ele não ficaria em seu pé. Ele já estava um pouco bêbado, pelo que poderíamos perceber.

"Alice... dá uma chance! Ele está louco por você desde que te viu com a tiara de princesa na quinta." Lionel comentou, enquanto me abraçava.

"Eu sou uma princesa sem príncipe." Comentou parecendo magoada.

"Eis a sua chance de arrumar um!" Ele brincou e ela me olhou com um enorme sorriso no rosto, mas olhos tristes. "Dê uma chance..."

"Eu acho que esse era o papo que você deveria estar usando com a Bella." Quis me enfiar em um buraco. "Mas eu tenho um príncipe, ele só não pode estar aqui, agora." Lamentou. "Bella, quer uma água?"

"Claro..."

Ficamos observando o movimento da pista de dança e eu sorri quando ele começou a se mover um pouco, me empolgando.

"Vem Bella... dança comigo."

"Eu não sei fazer isso..." Ele colou nossos corpos e me senti envergonhada.

"É uma questão de guiar, já ouviu isso?"

Sim, eu já tinha ouvido.

E foi o que ele fez. Guiou meus movimentos por algum tempo, onde nos divertimos sem segundas intenções. Bem, até um certo momento. Ele me pagou mais uma taça de champanhe e eu agradeci. Continuamos abraçados e ele insistiu em dar beijos em meu ombro... aquilo era bom. Ele era carinhoso comigo.

O que realmente me impedia, afinal?

Eu não tinha muita certeza do que estava prestes a acontecer, mas aos poucos nós fomos nos aproximando cada vez mais. Era bom sentir ele fazendo carinho. Sentir ele dando beijos em minha bochecha na frente dos seus amigos...

"E aí, Bella?" Um dos amigos dele se abaixou na frente do pequeno sofá que estávamos sentados e riu. "Vai dar uma chance ao garoto, ou não?"

Arfei nervosa e o amigo dele sumiu. Meu rosto deveria estar muito vermelho quando com um olhar, eu esperei ser clara o suficiente para dizer que sim. Ele sorriu e então me beijou, fazendo com que meu coração batesse acelerado. Não sabia muito o que fazer então segurei suas mãos com as minhas enquanto sentia ele me beijar.

Tinha sido bom, mas não durou muito, pois logo seus amigos estavam gritando e comemorando, avisando que ele tinha esperado por isso a semana toda. Eu ri, me sentindo ainda mais envergonhada e vi Victoria e a prima de Alice se afastarem.

"Não liga para elas." Ele me puxou mais para perto e eu arfei. "Só me deixa fazer isso de novo."

Só bastou eu acenar positivamente para que estivéssemos nos beijando novamente e eu descobrisse que o meu coração ainda podia bater. Muito fraco, mas podia.

**No mais, mesmo, da mesmice, sempre vem a novidade.**

**Guimarães Rosa**


	43. Ato III CenaXIII Longas 24horas

**Tem leitora achando bom, tem leitora achando ruim, tem leitora que jogou a toalha... A Fic já está praticamente na reta final, temos cerca de 15 caps pela frente e muita, muita coisa ainda vai acontecer. A Fic não é para todos, exatamente como quase tudo que escrevo. Sinto muito se não agrado vocês com tudo o que acontece aqui, mas eu imaginei e escrevi assim. Nunca mudei nada pq alguma leitora achou ruim, não vai ser agora que vou fazer. Então, desde já, sinto muito. De verdade. Pare de ler se você não gosta. Você vai estar fazendo um favor para mim e para você mesma. Ter muitas reviews é uma honra, mas ter poucas reviews não significa tudo, de verdade. **

**Para quem ainda tem paciência, saco, coração e chá calmante no armário para continuar me acompanhando: Apertem os cintos. Bella pode estar fazendo terapia, lutando para melhorar mas nada é fácil assim. Ela é mesma se considera como uma princesa... uma princesa prometida de um um príncipe não tão encantado assim... de um príncipe problemático como ela. **

**Mas uma hora eles vão cuidar de seu próprio reino. Neste momento eles ainda precisam vivenciar os perigos ao redor do reino, precisam se preparar para lutar contra dragões e bruxas que na verdade são muito mais fortes vivendo dentro deles do que os espalhados pelo castelo...**

* * *

_De cima pra baixo no sol do verão_

_O dia que nos conhecemos foi muito rápido_

_E eu ainda sinto o gosto na minha língua_

_O céu estava queimando como fogos de artifício_

_Você me fez querer você, oh, tanto que machuca_

_Mas garota, caso você não tenha escutado_

_Eu costumava estar bebado de amor, mas agora estou de ressaca_

_Eu te amo pra sempre, pra sempre acabou_

_A gente costumava beijar a noite toda, agora é apenas uma briga de bar_

_Então não me ligue chorando, diga oi e então tchau_

_Existe apenas uma coisa, que me faria dizer_

_Eu costumava estar bebado de amor, mas agora estou de ressaca_

_Eu te amo pra sempre, pra sempre acabou_

_Hey, hey, hey, hey_

_Suor quente e olhos borrados_

_Nós estamos girando em uma corrida de montanha russa_

_O mundo parado em branco e preto_

_Você me deixou louco toda vez que nos tocamos_

_Agora estou tão quebrado que eu não consigo me levantar_

**Música do cap:** Boys Like Girls - Love Drunk

* * *

A cama era diferente, mas não deixava de ser bastante confortável. Respirei fundo e com alguma dificuldade, abri os olhos para notar que Alice estava dormindo bem ao meu lado.

O cheiro... _hmmm _

Como eu não conseguia me lembrar que cheiro era esse?

Minha cabeça começou a latejar e ugh...

Empurrei as cobertas e corri para a porta a procura do banheiro. Joguei-me de joelhos em frente ao vaso e vomitei.

"Bella?" Ouvir a voz dele me deixou ainda mais ansiosa. Logo depois senti suas mãos em meu cabelo e também uma tolha úmida em minha testa. "Oh Bella mia... o que vocês aprontaram ontem?"

Ontem.

Joguei-me para trás e ele segurou meu corpo com cuidado, apesar do que tinha acontecido. Ele se moveu um pouco e fechou a tampa do vaso antes de dar a descarga e me pegou no colo. Sentou-me dentro de uma pequena banheira e logo depois me ofereceu uma nova toalha úmida.

Eu estava tão envergonhada...

"Está tudo bem." Ele me ofereceu um sorriso simpático e eu finalmente reparei nele.

Edward estava uma droga.

Abatido, seu rosto mostrava que ele não tinha dormido muito. Ele vestia uma calça moletom e uma camisa branca, seu cabelo estava uma verdadeira bagunça.

Mesmo assim, lindo.

Encolhi-me e finalmente notei que estava usando apenas uma blusa – a que usei para chegar aqui em Seattle – e minha calcinha. Meu rosto pegou fogo e eu abracei minhas pernas de modo que pude encostar minha cabeça em meus joelhos.

Eu me sentia confusa, estranha e totalmente impotente...

"Vou pegar algo que vai ajudar com que se sinta melhor."

Ele sumiu e eu tentei me lembrar do resto da noite de ontem, mas não conseguia. Bem, lembro de ter ficado com Lionel. Eu lembro de seus beijos serem bons. Lembro de ele me oferecendo um copo de bebida diferente... então com algum esforço, eu lembro de ter caminhado abraçada a Edward pelo clube de Alice... e nada mais.

Flashes de minha memória. Como um filme incompleto.

Esfreguei o rosto e tentei limpar as lágrimas quando senti-lo passar a mão em meu cabelo.

"Bella está tudo bem, acredite." Seu tom de voz parecia ser sincero. "Venha, tome isso."

Ele me ofereceu uma caneca com algo morno. Leite e canela...

Continuei sentada dentro da banheira e beberiquei um pouco daquilo que ele me oferecera. Estava sendo tão lenta que logo ficou frio. Não que estivesse ruim, mas o pouco que tomei foi suficiente. Ainda estava um pouco enjoada, mas acima de tudo me sentia tonta.

"Vai passar." Edward me ofereceu um sorriso caloroso e um comprimido. "Isso vai ajudar. Mas você precisa se alimentar ou a ressaca vai continuar."

"Ressaca..." Apertei os olhos com força. Isso não era nada que Charlie aprovaria.

"Beba." Insistiu. "Só mais um gole e eu não vou insistir mais, eu prometo."

Tomei meu remédio e tentei descansar a cabeça em meus joelhos. Ele saiu do banheiro, depois apareceu novamente, com outra toalha em mãos e minha mochila.

"Quando se sentir melhor, tome um banho. Quer ajuda?" Senti meu rosto ficando quente e ele desviou o olhar, visivelmente constrangido. "Aquela é a torneira de água quente." Apontou. "Vou estar na sala."

Respirando fundo, tentei manter minha respiração constante quando ele saiu do banheiro. O cômodo em si não tinha nada demais. Nada magnífico, na verdade, algo muito simples e pequeno. A ducha era no mesmo lugar que eu estava, na banheira. Era limpo, mas um pouco bagunçado. Um enorme cesto de roupas sujas abarrotado, uma pequena pia e um minúsculo espelho na parede. Na pia estavam o seu barbeador, seu desodorante e a sua escova de dentes...

O banheiro que eu dividia com Charlie em Forks era bem maior do que este.

E a banheira onde estava... Bem, eu acho que não serviria para duas pessoas. Apesar de que talvez, se fôssemos nós dois, como tinha sido em Chicago.

Bella... o que há de errado com você?

Edward é casado... com outra!

E ontem você estava ficando com outro garoto.

Irritada e um pouco mais determinada, me levantei, joguei minhas roupas no chão e resolvi começar a me limpar. A porta se abriu e meu coração quase foi esmagado, mas para o bem de minha sanidade, Alice fez o favor de se identificar.

"Sou eu, desculpa, mas tô quase estourando!"

Comecei a rir e finalmente relaxei. Alice era muito desapegada a certas convenções, o que me fez rir ainda mais. Nem minha mãe entrava no banheiro para fazer xixi quando estava apertada, caso eu estivesse tomando banho.

"Então... Como foi ontem?" Perguntou e eu agradeci por existir uma cortina entre nós.

"Nunca mais quero tomar um porre de novo."

Ela riu de mim e falou "Acontece. Energético com whisky é gostoso, mas derruba mesmo se misturar com alguma outra coisa."

"Sério Alice... que vergonha. E como viemos parar aqui?"

"Eu não lembro direito..." Comecei e me secar e ao abrir a cortina vi que ela estava sentada no vaso. "Só lembro que o Edward ligou, então você quis falar com ele..."

Apertei a toalha contra o meu corpo, nervosa.

_Ela só poderia estar brincando... _

"Foi bem na hora que me puxaram, lembra? Quando Lionel acabou indo dançar comigo, então você desapareceu... Eu será que fui eu que sumi para você?" Ela riu. "Cara, você ficou tão bêbada que o abraçou assim que Edward entrou na boate. Foi logo depois que os meninos foram para o bar..." Continuou rindo e começou a tirar a roupa. "Vou tomar logo um banho ou perderemos o voo."

Eu realmente não me sentia bem vendo-a quase nua na minha frente então peguei minha mochila e saí do banheiro, que dava para a pequena sala e cozinha onde Edward estava encostado contra o balcão bebendo algo.

Ele me olhou de cima a baixo, e eu me senti tão exposta, que era quase como se a toalha que me cobria não existisse. Edward fechou os com força e aquela foi minha deixa para correr até o quarto e me recostar contra a porta fechada.

Isso não poderia ficar pior, poderia?

_Oh, por favor Deus, não! _

Pus uma roupa limpa e me esforcei para me lembrar de tudo o que tinha acontecido... nada. Nada vinha em mente para o meu pânico absoluto.

"Bella!" Alice chamou minha atenção, irritada e completamente pronta, usando óculos escuros. "Eu já pedi o táxi!"

"Desculpa!" retruquei, enquanto ela me ajudava a colocar as coisas na minha mochila.

"Alice!" Edward usou um tom duro e isso fez com que ela corresse para o quarto.

Permaneci lá dentro e ouvi os dois falando baixo. O toque de um telefone chamou minha atenção e logo depois Alice apareceu no quarto, avisando que havia chegado a nossa hora. No aeroporto, ela tirou seus sapatos de salto para poder correr comigo até o portão do embarque. Estávamos atrasadas e não poderíamos chegar depois do meio dia em Port Angeles. Aliviada, ela me disse que o hotel onde havíamos ficado tinha sido pago com antecedência, e como Edward insistiu que ficássemos em sua casa, ele iria se responsabilizar, caso houvesse algum problema. Ela riu contando que dormiu no carro e que estava feliz por eu ter me lembrado de onde estavam nossas coisas no clube.

_Nunca mais eu vou beber, nunca mais eu vou beber... _

Chegando em Port Angeles com poucos minutos de atraso, Emmett nos pegou em um dos Mercedes da família. Ele foi um pouco grosseiro comigo, mas não me importei, já me sentindo acostumada com aquilo. Alice desceu do carro quando chegamos na frente de minha casa e me deu um abraço apertado. Sorri e a abracei de volta. _Dane-se, Edward, _pensei enquanto ela fazia carinho em minhas costas. O meu maior erro tinha sido ficar bêbada e eu não deveria me sentir culpada por minhas atitudes perante ele.

"Descansa, ok? Amanhã temos um novo e longo dia."

"Eu bem sei..." Sorri e me afastei, permitindo que ela entrasse no carro escuro e fosse embora.

Respirei fundo e notar que a capa do barco de pesca de Charlie estava estendida próxima a garagem, soube que estaria sozinha em casa.

Ele tinha deixado um bilhete avisando que tinha ido pescar com seus amigos e que voltaria no final da tarde.

A primeira coisa que fiz foi colocar um pouco de água para ferver. Eu sabia que no armário teria algum saquinho de sopa ponta, e me sentindo esgotada daquela forma,isso era a única coisa que eu faria para almoçar realmente.

Liguei para Renée e entre goles e risadas contei minha aventura de ontem, sem esconder que tinha bebido. Ela só não sabia que eu tinha ficado bêbada, claro. Mas ficou sabendo sobre Lionel, e percebi que para ela, isso não pareceu ter sido uma grande e boa notícia. Aquilo foi estranho.

Depois de falar com ela, tentei falar com Jacob, mas Billy disse que ele e os garotos tinham ido para Port Angeles.

Entediada, vi um pouco de TV, mas um barulho estava me incomodando desde que tinha chegado em casa. Não foi uma surpresa notar que a porta dos fundos estava aberta.

Antes de fechá-la, notei que algo estava se movendo no fundo do meu quintal, que dava para o bosque próximo a cidade.

_Oh! Se moveu de novo..._

Será que era um filhote de lobo?

A curiosidade tinha matado o gato, mas eu não pude me conter de alegria também. Filhotes sempre eram lindos e eu acho que ele era cinza...

Corri de volta para a casa. Coloquei minhas botas de chuva e peguei uma lanterna, só para o caso de acabar precisando dela. Passei pelo quintal e depois caminhei lentamente pelo bosque, atrás de qualquer rastro do que tinha sido deixado por lá, mas não encontrei nada.

Realmente nada.

Continuei caminhando até o ponto que poderia ver de onde tinha vindo, mas uma chuva fina começou.

E de fina, passou para uma chuva pesada.

Muito pesada.

Ainda olhei ao redor e tentei assobiar com força como sempre vi as pessoas que tinham cachorro fazerem e para o meu susto, algo apareceu. Era um lobo, enorme e branco. Não era um filhote. Era um animal grande que estava com o pelo levemente sujo de sangue, o que me fez dar um pulo para trás.

Onde foi que eu me meti?

Outro lobo estava por perto, mas ele era preto. O seu pelo não parecia estar com alguma sujeira pelo que percebi, mas seus olhos eram intimidadores. Ele deu um passo a frente e eu não pensei duas vezes antes de correr de volta para casa, assustada.

"Bells?"

"Pai!"Abracei-o nervosa. "Vi um lobo! Um grande e enorme lobo na floresta."

"Isabella!" Ele me chamou atenção. "O que eu disse a você sobre andar pela floresta?"

"Pai, eu..."

Charlie balançou a cabeça irritado. "Nunca mais faça isso."

"Mas estava em nosso quintal!" Tentei justificar. "Fiquei pensando que era um filhote!"

"E se fosse um filhote? Ia pegar nele achando que era um cachorrinho pequeno? Que não faria mal? Que se a mãe dele estivesse por perto, ela não te atacaria? Bells! Aqui não é a cidade grande! O bosque e a floresta não são lojas de animais."

"Só fiquei preocupada." Comentei engolindo meu choro. "E se ele estivesse sozinho? Na chuva? Com fome? E se algum dos caçadores tivesse aparecido? E..."

Soltando o ar com força, Charlie voltou a me abraçar e eu chorei, assustada.

"É disso o que eu mais tenho medo, Bells..."

"Do que?" Perguntei nervosa, enquanto tentava me conter.

"Desse seu coração tão bom... de que te magoem de novo e você perca isso."

E deixando as lágrimas cairem com mais força, o abracei de volta esperando que aquele susto passasse logo.

[...]

Pela parte da noite, falei com Jake e contei a ele sobre os lobos, o que o deixou animado. Ele disse que exploraria a área próxima à minha casa para ver se os encontrava. Preocupada, eu comentei como Charlie tinha enlouquecido, afinal ainda era perigoso demais.

Mas não.

Para Jacob Black não era uma questão de perigo, mas de tradição. Todo garoto da tribo deveria encontrar e proteger um filhote de lobo antes de completar vinte anos. Agora eu entendia o que ele tinha comentado sobre ser tradição no outro dia. Eles acreditavam em suas lendas e todas elas envolviam os lobos. Eu ri quando ele contou uma delas, pois me lembrei de Pocahontas. Ele ficou realmente irritado comigo o que resultou com a ligação encerrada um pouco antes do previsto.

Sendo assim, resolvi ir estudar um pouco.

Biologia, Cálculo, Literatura... apenas não toquei no meu material de Botânica, por não estar preparada para pegar no diário de Elizabeth novamente. Eu o carregava comigo todos os dias, mas algo dentro de mim vivia dizendo para que eu parasse.

Estava quase abrindo-o novamente quando o celular tocou para minha surpresa. Quando observei o visor, estalei a língua um pouco ansiosa.

Lionel.

Lionel estava me ligando e eu não sabia nem por onde começar.

Quem sabe um: _"Oi e aí? Eu estava super bêbada quando fui embora, não é mesmo?"_

Ugh!

Atenda logo Bella!

"Oi." Falei logo assim que aceitei a chamada.

"Oi Bella!" Ele estava rouco. "E aí? Nos desencontramos depois de ontem! Que loucura, hein?"

"É... fiquei muito além do meu limite..."

"Eu sei." Ele riu. "Foi um erro meu te oferecer sem saber se você aguentava."

"Eu nunca bebi tanto antes. Sempre uma ou duas taças de vinho durante o jantar ou no máximo uma taça de champanhe em alguma comemoração."

"Mas está tudo bem? Sua voz parece boa."

"Dor de cabeça, mas nada realmente ruim." Confessei.

"Tudo bem." Ele afirmou ainda com o ar de riso na voz. "Estava batizado, eu tinha que ter avisado antes, mas você estava animada."

"Animada?" Perguntei me sentando na cama. "Eu estava bêbada." Comentei baixinho.

"O seu pai está por perto?" O tom de voz dele mudou.

"Não, e eu nem quero que ele saiba. Ficaria muito decepcionado."

"Que nada, Bella! Nós fazemos dessas coisas de vez em quando. Ele já fez, aposto."

"Eu não quero repetir, Lionel." disse seriamente e ele voltou a gargalhar. "Isso é sério."

"Sim, eu sei, só que eu não ri por conta d isso, desculpe."

"Então pelo que foi?"

"Você me chamando de Lionel. É fofo." Respirei fundo, me sentindo envergonhada. "Mas tudo bem, eu gosto."

"Você gosta?"

"Sim. E falando sobre gostar..."

"O que tem?"

"Bem, com o passar desses dias todos e especialmente depois de ontem... Eu notei como os outros olhavam para você..."

Fechei os olhos e juntei meus lábios um contra o outro. Não estava gostando de lembrar de poucas coisas. Não conseguia imaginar que tinha tido coragem para tanto. E ele falando da bebida batizada...

"Batizada... o que significa isso?" O Interrompi enquanto passava a mão na testa.

"Ah era uma mistura de energético com whisky e meio comprimido amassado." Ele riu. "Você fica alerta e também aproveita mais a festa. O problema é que você não aguenta beber muito. E acabou misturando..."

"Oh... Foi por isso então que me senti tão mal..."

"Mas está bem agora, não está?" Pareceu preocupado. "É sério, não precisa mentir."

"Sim, eu estou. Acredite."

"Ok, mas voltando ao assunto..." Sua voz parecia bastante animada. "Bem, depois de todos esses dias acho que podemos tornar tudo oficial, não é?"

"Como assim?"

"É claro que estamos namorado, não é mesmo?"

**Mas não se esqueça: Assim como não se deve misturar bebidas, misturar pessoas também pode dar ressaca.**

**Martha Medeiros**


	44. Ato III CenaXIV Cupido insano

**Surpresaaaaaa! Como estamos? segunda-feira é sempre um saquinho, não é? O fanfiction está um pouco confuso, mas eu já vi que consigo responder as reviews. Sendo assim, finalmente voltamos a programação normal, de verdade agora! Deixou review, ganhou preview. Rimou! =P Então, né? Muita gente virando a casaca com relação ao Lionel, muita gente me detestando, mas muita gente observando as coisas como elas realmente são e eu quero passar. Quando eu digo que nem tudo é o que parece, algumas de vcs já perceberam. Apertem os cintos os próximos caps vão ser um pouco mais tensos, mas não como no AtoII, claro. Acho que vocês podem reler a entrevista que a Mari fez comigo tanto após este cap, como após os outros. Pode que acabe ajudando um tiquinho mais aquelas que se sentem muito perdidas...**

**E estamos bem perto de um extra hm? Hmmm... **

* * *

**Música do cap: **Madonna - I fucked up 

**Alice e Bella:** http*:*/tiny.*cc/*g6bfbw

* * *

_As coisas que amamos_

_as pessoas que amamos_

_são eternas até certo ponto._

_Duram o infinito variável_

_no limite de nosso poder_

_de respirar a eternidade_

_Pensá-las é pensar que não acabam nunca,_

_dar-lhes moldura de granito._

_De outra maneira se tornam absoluta_

_numa outra (maior) realidade._

_Começam a esmaecer quando nos cansamos,_

_e todos nos cansamos, por um outro itinerário,_

_de aspirar a resina do eterno.*_

_Já não pretendemos que sejam imperecíveis._

_Restituímos cada ser e coisa à condição precária_

_rebaixamos o amor ao estado de utilidade._

_Do sonho eterno fica esse gozo acre_

_na boca ou na mente, sei lá, talvez no ar._

**Carlos Drummond de Andrade**

* * *

A semana tinha passado tão rápido. Mal tinha tido tempo de pensar em tudo o que estava acontecendo. Meus pés estavam muito doloridos por causa do uso dos sapatos de salto no final de semana e só pioraram devido ao balé. A sorte era que eu tinha uma professora muito paciente e disposta. Ela sabia que eu precisava de alguma ajuda, então não foi contra a ideia de ficar comigo após a primeira aula da semana por mais algumas horas até que Lionel chegou para me ver.

Naquele dia, nós saímos para comer algo e eu liguei para Charlie falando que não estaria em casa para jantar. Ele não desconfiou de nada, o que foi bom. Conversamos sobre banalidades, algo bem agradável, além dos beijos.

O trabalho não foi tão pesado durante toda a semana. Jacob chegou a me visitar e sempre que eu podia, lia um pouco. Na quarta-feira, eu vi o livro que tinha largado a leitura por pouco tempo e resolvi retomá-lo, porém, poucos parágrafos depois, já estava entregue a pensamentos nada puros com Edward. O lorde do livro era um grande atrevido, e era impossível não imaginar _o Edward _como ele. Como poderia passar em branco? E como eu não sentiria calor? Ambos eram grandes conquistadores...

Na quinta, eu estava dançando de igual a muitas garotas do balé. Foi realmente muito bom ver que as dicas da professora me ajudaram. Em casa, descobri que na antiga garagem tinha uma pequena barra de ferro instalada para que Billy tivesse apoio durante sua fisioterapia. Não era o ideal, mas Charlie me ajudou com o lugar para que eu pudesse treinar em casa. Ele tinha ficado tão feliz quanto eu por isso.

A terapia era boa e ruim ao mesmo tempo. Era difícil para mim ter que admitir que eu era uma pessoa sozinha antes de conhecer Edward. que por mais que ele tivesse errado muito comigo, que eu tinha cometido erros sérios comigo mesma. Reconhecer que permiti que ele me consumisse totalmente... ser cega a ponto de pensar que apenas estar com ele importava... Toda garota sonha com seu príncipe encantado, mas acima disso, merece estar com um. Merece ter um para chamar de seu É claro... Edward era o meu príncipe encantado.

Eu me segurei bastante naquela consulta, mas quando estava voltando para casa parei o carro no acostamento e chorei tudo o que precisava e acabei indo até La Push. Jacob me recebeu de braços abertos. Agora, sabendo com amigos são importantes para nós, não tive dÚvidas e valorizei cada novo momento com ele que me fez sorrir e esquecer minhas mÁgoas. Ele sempre estava tentando ser otimista, me mostrar que eu sou uma boa pessoa, que tenho um enorme futuro pela frente. Ficou feliz com a notÍcia do meu namoro, mas pediu para que eu tomasse bastante cuidado para não me ferir novamente.

Leah não me aceitou ao redor da fogueira aquela noite. Depois de se retirar, fez questão de se trancar em casa. Pensei que poderia relaxar, mas logo Emmett apareceu para deixar o Embry que parecia bastante cansado de seu treino. Encolhi um pouco e Jacob notou, mas não falou nada.

E aqui estava eu, tentando terminar o meu turno na loja dos Newton em paz. Alice já tinha me ligado várias vezes dizendo que precisava passar em minha casa, mas eu não conseguia pensar em nada que fosse cair em minha cama e dormir, diferente do resto da cidade que só falava sobre seu aniversário. Ela faria dezoito anos no domingo, mas a sua festa seria amanhã. Uma grande festa, já que ela não tinha feito nada para comemorar seus dezesseis anos. Durante toda a semana, acompanhei o planejamento de sua festa ir saindo do papel. Provei docinhos, vi ela falando sobre o que usaria... Como se não bastasse ser uma enorme festa de aniversário, amanhã também era a noite do Halloween. Tão poucas pessoas não foram convidadas para a festa dela que a comemoração em nossa escola acabou sendo cancelada.

Coisa louca de cidade pequena...

Era como se ela fosse uma celebridade local. Em toda parte, eu me pegava rindo por estarem falando sobre a festa dela. No mercado, na Subway, até mesmo em La Push. Alice e seu baile eram a grande novidade da semana. Ela até teria uma notinha no jornal do domingo.

Depois que finalmente larguei, fui para casa já pensando em que desculpa daria para ela para nos encontrarmos amanhã. Eu ainda não tinha uma fantasia e planejava ir até Port Angeles comprar algo ainda pela manhã. Jacob me ajudaria, já que eu não sabia o que pegar. Mike iria de pirata, Jessica tinha comprado uma fantasia de princesa da Disney e Angela ia de colombina junto com Ben, o seu Pierrot.

Lionel disse que não sabia se poderia vir, o que era péssimo. Porém, nós poderíamos nos encontrar assim que eu comprasse algo para usar no aniversário.

[...]

Assim que entrei em casa, comecei a rir de mim mesma. É claro que não tinha escapatória e que obviamente , Alice tinha que estar aqui, justamente no dia no qual o presente que eu tinha encomendado pela internet, chegaria.

"Oh! Sim!" Ela bateu palmas enquanto falava com meu pai. "Eu gostaria de morar em um lugar menos frio e que chuvesse menos, assim teríamos fogos de articífio."

Pobre Charlie Swan.

Se eu me esforçava para ouvir Alice, imaginem só ele. Todo o esforço que ele estava fazendo para continuar sorrindo enquanto escutar todos os absurdos que Alice tinha sonhado, imaginado, planejado e a essa hora estavam sendo colocados em prática.

"Bells." Ele a interrompeu como um mestre. "Alice estava contando todos os planos para amanhã."

"Imagino..." Sorri e logo senti minha amiga me abraçar.

"Eu trouxe o seu vestido!" Tão empolgada quanto falou, tratou de me largar e pegar um pacote no sofá. "Vamos para o seu quarto! Quero ver como fica!"

Charlie apenas sorriu e acenou positivamente para que eu fosse.

No meu quarto, Alice me mostrou um lindo vestido branco. Bonito mesmo, mas muito, muito curto. Então, ela tirou umas asas de anjo de uma outra sacola... E saltos. Enormes saltos vermelhos de uma outra bolsa.

"Alice..."

"Ei! Não faça uma careta! Não mesmo! Vista!" Ordenou, me entregando o vestido. "Vamos, quero ver o quão linda você vai ficar!"

"Não acho que vou ficar bem nisso..."

"Sim, você vai." Sorriu e me empurrou em direção do banheiro.

Quanto terminei de me vestir, me olhei no espelho e tentei puxar o tecido para baixo. Charlie morreria se me visse usando aquilo. Nunca usei nada tão curto na vida. Nem mesmo quando vesti aquela camisola para Edward...

Olhei o corredor com cuidado e notei que poderia correr para o quarto sem que Charlie me visse. Alice riu assim que me entrei e me fez calçar os sapatos, passar um batom vermelho e colocar as asas.

"Uau! Um anjo diabólico!" Ela comentou enquanto me observava no espelho. "Sou mestre nisso."

"Alice, não vou vestir isso.! Avisei de uma vez. "E esses seus sapatos doem demais!"

"Bella, ficar bonita não significa estar ilesa. Doí mesmo, faz parte."

Rolei os olhos. "Eu pareço uma prostituta!" Acusei baixinho para que Charlie não me escutasse e ela colocou as mãos em cima da boca tentando não rir. "É sério!"

"Você parece um pecado, isso sim." Sorriu e logo depois se sentou em minha cama com uma careta pensativa. "O que você vai usar então?"

"Amanhã de manhã eu vou em Port Angeles. Logo depois da aula, prometo."

"Não mesmo!" Levantou a voz e cerrou os olhos. "Você é minha melhor amiga, Bella! Tem que estar com a segunda melhor fantasia da noite!" Rolei os olhos. "Você sabe como esta festa é importante para mim. Sabe que ela só vai durar das oito da noite até uma da manhã. Já é pouco o suficiente, sério!"

"Mas se eu sou sua melhor amiga..." Sorri me sentando ao seu lado. "não preciso de muito para te fazer feliz!"

"E amanhã, ir até Por Angeles seria um suicídio." Bateu as unhas perfeitas cor de rosa em minha cama. "Ah! Já sei!"

Ela pareceu se concentrar em algo, pois ficou bastante distante de mim. Seus olhos estavam fixos em minha parede e fiquei um pouco assustada com o que estava por vir. Detestava quando ela tinha uma dessas suas _visões. _

"Sim!" Bateu palmas depois de acordar. "Sim! Sim!" Me abraçou , mais do que contente.

"O que foi?" Perguntei achando engraçada a empolgação mista com suas emoções.

"Você só me deu a desculpa perfeita para ir até Seattle amanhã cedo..."

"Alice! Vai ficar cansada!" Ela abriu sua bolsa, tirou um lencinho e começou a limpar o meu batom. Assumi a tarefa e ela pegou o celular. Quando vi que ela estava ligando para Emmett, me afastei.

"Emm?" Bateu os pés no chão de meu quarto. "Será que eu posso dormir em Seattle, hoje? Ou ter um jeito de chegar lá antes das oito?" Sorriu para mim. "Claro, meu vestido. Tenho que fazer um último ajuste." Comentou medindo minhas costas com suas mãos. "Sim, sim Emm. Tudo vai ficar mais do que perfeito."

Eu conhecia aquela piscadela que ela tinha me dado.

Alice ia aprontar uma das boas...

[...]

_Não sei o que pensar. Uma parte de mim está tão feliz e a outra absolutamente triste... É como se devesse algo para alguém, como de fato, eu devo. A satisfação para meus pais, para minhas irmãs. O natal está chegando e Edward sempre que pode elogia minha família. Eu sei onde ele quer chegar com isso e sonho com este dia todas as noites. Papai fica orgulhoso, satisfeito. Sei que ele e mamãe me amam muito e já o amam também. Mas as vezes , acho que algumas de minhas irmãs não. Nunca tive medo de aprender, mas sempre tive medo das universidades. Sempre soube que nossa vida adulta nos afastaria, mas jamais imaginei que fosse ser tanto assim. _

_Sinto falta de todas nós unidas. A falta de comemorarmos juntas pelo fato da babá ter feito torta de morangos para sobremesa, das visitas do estilista em casa e acenarmos para ela quando ia embora, completamente ouca por nossa causa. Sinto saudade de todas nós ao redor da mesa, de nossos pequenos segredos... Jane agora é uma mulher. A minha irmãzinha que sempre estava aqui comigo foi embora, mas nos visita com freqüência. Carmen só pensa em trabalhar, Esmé não quer vir nos visitar pois está muito apaixonada por Carlisle e não quer deixá-lo. Heidi só deixa meus pais infelizes com suas escolhas. Para ela, a vida é uma festa. _

_Meu desejo de formar uma família apenas cresce. Edward é um grande homem. É exatamente alguém que sempre sonhei em ter ao meu lado. Algumas colegas acham que ele é muito velho para mim, mas eu o acho perfeito. Ele lutou por mim. Conseguiu a aprovação do meu pai, o que sempre foi fundamental para mim. E é doce comigo, sempre me envia flores, me escreve bilhetes, me corteja. Faz com que eu me sinta a mulher mais importante do mundo. Faz com que eu me sinta única. Edward também briga comigo quando estou errada e aprecia ficar aqui ao meu lado, no jardim. Ontem mesmo esteve comigo. Ficamos jogados em cima de uma colcha e tomamos um pouco de chocolate quente enquanto ele me contava sobre o seu dia e escutava sobre o meu. Ele estava tão lindo. Como sempre, muito lindo. Seu cabelo louro, seus olhos tão verdes quantos os meus... Sempre fui vaidosa e sempre soube que sou bonita, atraente. Mas ele desperta algo mais em mim. Ele é capaz de fazer com que sinta todo o meu corpo formigando, ardendo. O que temos feito não é algo que papai ou mamãe aprovariam, mas quanto mais o conheço, mais o quero comigo. Mais quero sentir de sua pele, mais desejo ter seu corpo conta o meu... Esmé diz que isso é errado. Que devo esperar até me casar. Carmen diz que eu devo toma cuidado para não acabar tendo um bebê. _

_Com Edward, eu quero fazer amor, quero saciar esse enorme desejo que arde dentro de mim, e também tenho vontade de ter bebês. Eu mal vejo a hora de sentir aquela pequena sementinha brotando dentro de mim. De ser mulher. Uma mulher de verdade. E sei que só quero com um único homem. Com ele.O Natal está chegando e sempre que observo minhas rosas, espero poder estar tão bonitas quanto elas sem que a ansiedade não me corroa. Vi minha mãe entregando um antigo anel meu para ele. Ouvi ele falando sobre querer me dar um presente especial neste Natal e meu coração até agora ainda está acelerado. Só desejo que minhas irmãs o aceitem, pois assim que ele fizer o pedido, irei aceitar. Aro ainda é pequeno e está dormindo em meu colo neste momento. Tão lindo, com a cabecinha encostada ao pé de minha barriga..._

_Eu amo você, sobrinho. Muito. Mas não vejo a hora de te dar um priminho. Um quase irmão que sei que você merece ter..._

"Bella?" Apressei em limpar meu rosto quando vi a professora se aproximar. "Está tudo bem?"

"Sim." Sorri para ela.

"Você é sempre tão quietinha, tão centrada." Ela se aproximou segurando um vaso com as rosas que eu tinha conseguido salvar com a ajuda de Elizabeth. "Tão delicada e amorosa..."

"É um exagero." Fechei o diário e o coloquei em minha bolsa. "De verdade."

"Querida, se você não tivesse um bom coração não teria feito isso." Levantou um pouco o vaso. "Fico feliz em poder ensinar algo para você, mas não consigo deixar de admirá-la. Tocou-me de verdade ver você aquecendo as sementes em suas mãos antes de colocá-las na terra."

"Apenas dicas de alguém importante." Sorri mais uma vez.

"Imagino quem seja." comentou ao me entregar uma ficha para relatório. "Pode me entregar na segunda-feira. Temos que encerrar por hoje e sei que a mocinha tem uma grande festa para ir esta noite."

"Obrigada."

"O seu coração é quem mais agradece por tudo isso, Bella." disse pouco antes que eu saisse

Aquilo ficou em minha mente por horas...

[...]

Dei um pulo em La Push para ver Jacob e os garotos. Alice disse que Jacob e Embry poderiam ir a sua festa, mas Billy foi firme ao dizer que isto não iria acontecer. Eles só tinham uma relação amigável com Emmett por ele treinar Embry de graça. Rosalie era uma boa médica, mas ele não acreditava em suas práticas extras. Perguntei o que isso queria dizer, mas Jacob não me deixou continuar, mudando logo de assunto ao comentar sobre os lobos.

Fingi não notar, mas tinha sido impossível. Um pouco antes de sair da reserva e me dirigir até a casa de Alice, vi uma das Mercedes dos Cullen estacionadas em uma casa próxima à floresta. Laurent estava recebendo uma visita de Edward ou Tanya, segundo Embry. Ele sabia as placas de cor.

Ao chegar na mansão, tomei um susto. A decoração tinha tornado o espaço amplo demais em aconchegante. Não conseguia ter certeza, mas pelo meu pouco e recente conhecimento sobre flores, imaginei que a casa estivesse coberta com petúnias. Docinhos por todas as partes, o enorme bolo em uma mesa no centro, balões... Apesar do exagero, a festa estava um sonho.

Não apreciei tudo por muito tempo. Alice me viu e me puxou para o seu quarto, onde tomei um banho e alguém cuidou de mim. Decidimos fazer as unhas da mão iguais, mas o seu cabelo ficaria extremamente liso, enquanto o meu ficaria bastante ondulado.

Anoiteceu, o som já estava ligado e minha amiga tinha me feito usar o vestido mais lindo que vi na vida. Tomara que caia, cor de champanhe-rosado bem clarinho, a saia rodada. Segundo Alice, um perfeito vestido estilo baile. Para mim, quase que um vestido de casamento. Ele tinha muitos bordados na parte da frente, mas tudo era extremamente delicado. Entrei em seu closet para ficar me admirando o quanto podia, pois já podia notar que os convidados haviam chegado. Eu estava linda.

"Vem cá, Bella." Ouvi Alice me chamando e dei de cara com ela abrindo uma caixa e tirando de lá um grosso tecido de veludo azul. "Trouxe o seu anel como pediu, mas mesmo ele sendo de diamantes, não é suficiente."

"Quem garante que são diamantes?" Perguntei olhando a joia.

"Dã! Eu sou uma Cullen!" Ela riu. "Vem, vamos escolher algo para que use."

Um conjunto de brincos me chamou atenção. Pensei já tê-los visto antes, mas talvez estivesse só me confundindo.

"É tudo de minha família." Ela comentou, praticamente acarinhando as peças. "São jóias mesmo... diamantes, pérolas, safiras, ouro..."

Não me choquei vendo tudo aquilo ali. Edward já tinha me mostrado parte das jóias de sua mãe uma vez. Eu sabia que sua família era rica. A diferença é que ele não gostava de ficar ostentando isso... ao menos não como o resto de seus parentes.

"Eu quero que use estes brincos e esta pulseira." Afirmou e me entregou os objetos delicados. "Acredita que Edward foi até Chicago pegar isso para mim?"

Apenas balancei a cabeça.

"Essa tiara é a sua." Ela sorriu e colocou em minha cabeça. Era pesada e mais parecia um arco no lugar de uma tiara por não ser pontiagudo ou alto. Ela mesma colocou outra tiara que perteceu a sua bisavó, o que deu um look retrô para ela. "Pronto." enpurrou-me um mini cetro. "A rainha Alice e princesa Bella já estão prontas para as primeiras fotos!"

Quase morri ao notar que Edward estava me olhando quando eu me dirigi até a porta quarto d e sua prima, que empolgada demais, não pareceu notar nada. Corri para o closet com a desculpa de calçar as sapatilhas que Alice tinha colado uma renda por cima para que ficassem bonitas e ele me seguiu, fechando a porta atrás de si.

_É loucura..._

_Isto não pode estar acontecendo. _

Ao notar que ele vestia uma espécie de farda militar branca, fiquei sem ar. Fechei os olhos e baixei a cabeça. Senti sua mão trêmula em minha cabeça, passando os dedos pela jóia e depois fazendo carinho em meu cabelo até que chegasse em meu rosto. Ele foi delicado ao me fazer fitá-lo. Eu não queria, mas era difícil resistir.

"Sonhei tanto em ver você assim." Comentou com amargura. "Mas em nenhum momento , pensei que viveria para atormentá-la."

Queria gritar.

Eu queria acordar deste sonho ruim.

Não queria continuar vivendo este pesadelo.

_Eu quero você, Edward. Mais do que tudo em minha vida. Volte para mim. Seja meu. _

_Vamos embora, deixe tudo para trás. _

Tanto me veio em mente... mas nada tive coragem de falar.

"A mente é um lugar em si mesma e pode fazer do inferno um paraíso ou do paraíso um inferno." Sussurrou para mim, esmagando meu coração. "Me perdoe..."

Puxei ar pela boca ao vê-lo chorar na minha frente.

No lugar de enfrentá-lo, corri para o lado de fora do closet, deixando-o sozinho.

O que tinha sido aquilo?

Deus, ilumine meus caminhos! Por favor...

[...]

Tinha sido estranho demais.

Naquela noite, decidi tirar da cabeça o fato de ter visto Edward chorar junto de mim e me pedir perdão. Esmé e Tanya comentaram que eu parecia uma noiva. Rosalie me ameaçou por estar usando jóias de Elizabeth, assim que teve oportunidade.

Não encontrei Edward em nenhuma parte e fiquei o máximo do tempo junto de Alice para me lembrar o motivo de estar aqui. Ela, somente ela, mais ninguém. Fazendo parte da festa, consegui me distrair um pouco mais. Sempre tinha algo para comer, uma foto para tirar, uma brincadeira de halloween para ver alguém participando. A festa era praticamente uma releitura de _Garotas Malvadas_, mas as fantasias não tinham bom acabamento como no filme. Eu, por outro lado, a cada elogio que recebia e a cada nova pessoa que comentava sobre a minha roupa,quase como se fosse uma noiva, me sentia como Lidsay Lohan e sua fantasia de ex mulher.

Lionel apareceu com alguns de seus amigos, incluindo Victoria, porém, eu me mantive um pouco afastada deles, não querendo criar clima nenhum. Alice me pediu para acobertá-la quando ela sumiu com Jasper.

Jasper.

Quão mais confuso tudo poderia ficar?

Oh, claro que poderia.

Houveo parabéns e eu fui a pessoa que recebeu a primeira fatia. Jasper me deu um sorriso caloroso, mas se ele queria me dizer algocom o gesto, nada entendi. Perto das onze horas, todos os Cullen vestiram mantos vermelhos e ligaram várias lanternas por toda as partes do grande salão. Aquilo tinha sido estranho e no lado de fora da casa, que estava coberto por causa da chuva, estava cheio de abóboras onde colocaram lanternas dentro, no lugar de velas, como era feito tradicionalmente.

"Olha só aquilo." Lionel riu quando Edward, afastado do grupo fez o sinal da cruz antes de tirar o seu manto. "Eu já sabia dessa tradição maluca deles. Nada de fogo, mas sim luzes de pilha nas lanternas de halloween." Ele riu. "Acho que o primo da Alice tá muito bêbado."

"Não judie dele..." Supliquei forçando o riso. "Isso é feio."

"E atenção a todos!" Ouvi Alice anunciar e me virei para prestar atenção a ela. "Todos receberam suas senhas de dança, certo?" Olhei para o adesivo colado discretamente em meu vestido. "É a hora de encontrarem o seu par para dançar!"

"Eu sou cinqüenta e três." Lionel riu. "Estou parecendo um político com este adesivo em minha camisa."

"Você está bonito, sério. Não parece um malandro." Murmurei e ele riu. "Sou número oito."

"Fica aqui." Lionel pediu me segurando pela cintura.

"Eu não sei..."

"Bella!" Alice apareceu segurando Edward pela mão. "Olha só quem é numero oito também!" Ela riu. "Bem, dancem!"

"Alice, acho melhor não... a sua amiga..."

Aquilo feriu o meu ego. Horas atrás ele estava chorando e agora eu era apenas a amiga de Alice... Não. Isto não passaria em branco.

"Eu vou dançar." Colhi meus cacos e me afastei de Lionel antes que amarelasse. "Vamos Edward, podemos fazer isso, não?."

"Mas eu... eu..." Ele realmente parecia atordoado.

"Ooooh! Música lenta! O Dj acertou" Alice riu.

"Rainha?" Jasper apareceu usando uma farda militar também. "Conceda-me a honra desta dança?"

"E então Edward?" Perguntei impaciente. "Vai mesmo estragar a brincadeira de sua prima?"

"Não." Falou com os olhos brilhantes.

Ele me guiou até o meio do salão onde a musica lenta dominava. Acabou sendo mais fácil do que eu pensei.

Não muito depois de encontrarmos espaço, senti seu corpo próximo ao meu, sua mão em minha cintura e seus dedos enlaçados aos meus. Por um momento, eu era a mulher mais sortuda do mundo. Como se realmente fosse uma princesa e ele verdadeiramente fosse um príncipe encantado, porém não um simples ou qualquer: o _meu_. Edward estava tão lindo usando aquela roupa. Era como se tivesse saído de meu sonho mais do que perfeito. Ele estava com o seu cabelo bagunçado de sempre, a barba perfeitamente feita, os olhos brilhantes olhando nos meus... As esmeraldas com o leve toque dourado que eu tanto sentia falta em minha vida. Abaixei um pouco o rosto para evitar ser indiscreta, mas o seu cheiro inebriante tomou conta de meus sentidos. Não resisti e me deixei sonhar um pouco mais ao encostar a cabeça em seu ombro e mantive os olhos fechados por pouco tempo.

Respirei fundo ao abri-los. A pista de dança estava cheia, mas pude ver Rosalie puxando Jasper no primeiro andar. Meu coração falhou e a realidade me atingiu em cheio, me deixando extremamente triste naquele momento.

"É verdade?" Perguntei para ele me esforçando para não fazer uma careta.

"Sobre o quê, Bella Mia?" Ele estava tão encantador novamente...

"Essa tiara..." Puxei ar para ter força de continuar. "Essa tiara era de sua mãe?"

Ele me apertou ainda mais, embora fosse de uma maneira carinhosa.

"Sim. Foi a tiara que meu avô mandou fazer para que ela usasse em seu baile de debutante e depois deixou exatamente como está, para que ela usasse em seu casamento."

Senti tanta vontade de chorar naquele momento...

"Shii..." Rodopiou comigo pelo salão. "Eu não imaginei que Alice faria isso..."

"Eu sei." Comentei com a voz embargada. "Eu sei que sim. Não queria usar nada disso."

"Você está usando o meu anel." Comentou casual e sorriu. "Sabe como me faz feliz por isso?"

"Eu sou uma tola, Edward." Comentei firme. "Eu não deveria estar aqui. Não deveria usar este vestido, não deveria usar as jóias de sua mãe, não deveria usar o anel que você me deu..."

"Tudo isso deveria ser seu." Comentou. "Tudo deveria ser seu..."

"Mas não é." Falei com raiva. "Você tem uma esposa, Edward. Tudo isso deveria pertencer a ela, não a mim."

"Não é ela quem eu amo... e eu já estou..."

Interrompi-o antes que falasse mais alguma coisa. "Você também não me ama. Nunca amou." Senti meu coração querendo sair por minha boca. Comecei a tremer, mas continuei. "Só estou aqui por causa de Alice. Por ninguém mais. E assim que eu tiver uma chance, vou me afastar dela."

"Não faça isso..." Suplicou com uma careta. "Alice ama você."

"Então ela vai aceitar que eu tive que ir." encarei-o firmemente. "Exatamente como fiz com você. Só que no lugar de abandoná-la, vou dar lhe algo para pensar. Essa situação toda... Ninguém aqui sabe nada? Só seu tio e um par de primos? Rosalie me ameaça o tempo todo! Não posso viver assim, Edward! Alice está ligada a você. E eu não posso fazer mais isso. Parte de mim não pode mais querer você. Você nunca me quis. Nunca."

"É isso que você pensa de mim? Eu realmente mereço isso. Eu lhe fiz muito mal, fui inconsequente e fraco. Agora estou colhendo as sementes amargas que claramente plantei."

Edward parou de me guiar e seus olhos ficaram vazios. Suas mãos ficaram frias, seu rosto sério.

"Talvez devêssemos conversar e..."

Então vendo seus olhos lacrimejarem e seu maxilar ficar tenso, notei que por mais que ele quisesse ficar distante, assim como eu, algo ainda o aquecia por dentro. Antes que eu pudesse dar continuidade, a realidade nos afastou novamente. Senti meu braço ser puxado.

"Acho que já chega por hoje." Lionel me puxou com força. "Venha comigo _agora, _Bella."

Tão rápido quanto fui puxada, vi Edward sumir entre as pessoas.

"Não gostei nem um pouco desse cara dançando com você." Lionel disparou com raiva. "Se visse a forma como ele estava te olhando..."

"É apenas o primo de Alice!" Resmunguei. "Não poderia ser rude com ele e lhe negar uma dança quando há uma semana atrás ele estava me ajudando." Ele fez uma careta que me deixou um pouco receosa. "Não, não faça essa cara! Se ele não tivesse nos ajudado semana passada..."

"Bella, não gostei!" Reclamou. "Você é minha namorada! Não quero homens urbuzando você."

"Ninguém estava fazendo nada disso." Abracei-o enquanto falava. "Mas que tal pegar um pouco mais de ponche para mim?" Beijei sua bochecha e senti-lo relaxar um pouco.

"Não saia daqui, ok?" Pediu com um sorriso.

"Ok..." Sorri de volta e suspirei me sentindo aliviada.

Sentei no banco que estava perto de mim e observei algumas pessoas indo embora. Alice se sentou do meu lado e tirou seus sapatos.

"A rainha cansou um pouco." Comentou, me entregando seu cetro. "Não vejo a hora de todos irem..."

"Já? Você passou mais de um ano planejando o seu baile, sua alteza." Brinquei e ela me ofereceu um sorriso triste antes de encostar a cabeça em meu ombro.

"É, e lá vai o meu príncipe..." Choramingou

De longe pude ver Edward e Jasper entrando em um dos carros pretos da casa. Os dois pareciam irritados e Tanya tinha ido atrás dos dois com Rosalie em seu encalço. Deu-me arrepios quando a vi batendo na janela do carro dele que nunca parou. Edward e Jasper logo tinham ido embora. Tudo o que eu queria era poder dizer a verdade para Alice e acompanhá-la falando: _E o meu também.._.

**Você pode até dizer que não entendeu o que eu jamais poderá dizer que não entendeu como eu te olhei.**

**Padre Fábio de Melo**


	45. Extra VIII

**WHOOOOOOOTTTT WHOOOOOTTTTT! **

**ULTRAPASSAMOS AS 2MIL REVIEWS? SÉRIO? *Vomita o arco-iris* **

**Sério mesmo, obrigada! De verdade! Muito, muito, muito obrigada! Se eu cheguei até aqui, foi pq vcs chegaram junto comigo, sempre! Sempre e sempre! Não tenho palavras para agradecer todo o carinho, atenção e até mesmo xingamentos né? Kkkk A fic realmente não é para todos. São personagens problemáticos demais e todos juntos de uma vez... Mas muitas de vocês demonstram estar entendendo e fazendo parte desse universo de amores tão brutos que criei. **

**Meu pequeno dialogo com a beta da vez, a Marizoch:**

**Mirela: ****posso postar então?**

**Mariana: ****pode sim, diz que a beta tá impossibilitada por tanta inveja e veneno de uma vez só ****kkkkkkkk**

**Apertem os cintos. Aí vem babado...**

* * *

Elizabeth viu quando o carro dele parou na frente da casa e saiu correndo para o andar de baixo. A empregadas já sabiam do que se tratava quando ela abriu a porta da frente e nem ligou para o pesado manto vermelho que ficou caído no chão.

Edward sorriu quando a namorada praticamente pulou em cima dele para lhe dar um beijo. Ele também estava com saudade depois de tantos dias fora da cidade, mas não pôde deixar de achar uma graça o fato dela estar vestida com algo tão diferente. Era bem ousado, ele sabia. Nunca tinha visto a com um decote tão grande.

"Que roupa é essa, linda?"

"Resolvi ser a chapeuzinho vermelho este ano mais uma vez." Ela comentou envergonhada. "A estilista errou um pouco nas medidas..."

Ele sorriu e não pode deixar de demonstrar como aquilo o agradava, o que acabou deixando ela ainda mais envergonhada.

"Vem. Entra." Pegou a pasta dele e o puxou para dentro da casa decorada para o Halloween.

"Não sabia que vocês gostavam tanto assim do halloween." Sentiu ela empurrar o casaco dele e o tirou antes que ela acabasse o arrancando. "Eu estou com minha fantasia de homem cansado."

"Meu pai anda pegando muito duro com você." Fez uma careta formidável que aqueceu ainda mais o coração dele. "Não gosto disso, eu posso..."

"Ei. Não." Chamou sua atenção enquanto segurava seu rosto com as duas mãos. "Eu gosto, é o meu trabalho. Não faria diferente nem mesmo se você pedisse." Ela fez manha e ele sorriu antes de beijá-la.

"Ei vocês!" Esmé chamou a atenção do casal. "Papai ia adorar vê-los assim." Comentou ironica e viu sua irmã ficar com o rosto vermelho demais. "Pegue a sua capa, chapeuzinho. Hora de iluminar o quintal."

Elizabeth sorriu e puxou o namorado até a sala onde poucos convidados e parentes estavam. Entre cumprimentos e o inicio de uma conversa sobre negocios ela reapareceu carregando um manto extra nas mãos.

"É seu." Esmé e Heidi fizeram caretas. "Tem que estar usando um para colocar velas nas aboboras com a gente."

Edward achou engraçado que o manto tivesse ficado um pouco curto, pois era bastante alto. Para ele todas as tradições da familia Profaci eram divertidas, pois era um filho único. Segundo seu sogro tinha lhe explicado, toda noite de Halloween suas filhas iluminavam o quintal apenas usando as tradicionais lanternas de abobora. A cada dia que passava, ele se sentia ainda mais acolhido pela familia de seu amor. Mas alguém não parecia gostar disso. Ele teve que fingir que não tinha ficado chateado quando Esmé o barrou falando que ele não era da familia. Tudo o que ele menos queria era arrumar uma confusão.

Pouco mais de um mês depois ele pôde perceber onde estava se metendo quando resolveu, muito gentilmente convidar algumas das suas futuras cunhadas para ir até a joelheria escolher um vistoso presente para a sua amada. O anel que mais tinha lhe chamado atenção era grande, indiscreto e tinha uma pedra azul, a cor de Elizabeth. Jane sorriu, assim como Carmen achando que o presente poderia ser perfeito para um pedido de casamento, mas enquanto ele explicava que este era para ser apenas um presente de natal, não pôde deixar de notar como Heidi era contrária ao presente. Como ela também achava que casamento era algo que poderia ser deixado para depois.

Edward não finalizou a compra na frente das cunhadas, porém, no dia seguinte voltou na loja e mandou ajustar o anel no tamanho correto, graças a ajuda de Jane. Ele já estava de olho em um anel de noivado tão indiscreto quanto, mas infelizmente acabou comprando outro. Elizabeth amou o presente, mas acabou comentando com ele como gostaria de receber algo menor uma proxima vez, pois suas irmãs estavam certas. Eles tinham dinheiro, mas não precisavam esbanjar isso.

Muito ocorreu nos meses seguintes. Eles não se aguentavam mais e um pedido de casamento foi feito. O anel foi mais discreto, com um diamante de apenas um kilate e meio no lugar de uma safira de dez. Sabendo que sua futura esposa amava joias mas não gostava de comprar brigas com as irmãs nem gostava de parecer ser esnobe, o restante do grosso anel de platina era cravejado de diamantes, igual como a fina aliança que ele lhe entregaria no dia do casamento.

Nem todas as irmãs aceitaram quando ele se mudou para a casa dos Profaci no lugar de viver na que tinha comprado. O sogro e a sogra eram os mais animados e transformaram o antigo quarto de Elizabeth e Esmé em um quarto para o casal. Esmé agora dividiria o quarto com as outras irmãs, o que não lhe soou como algo agradavel.

Durante a grande festa de um ano de Aro, Elizabeth e Edward já sabiam que queriam ter um filho também. Padrinhos do pequeno garoto, mal viam a hora de lhe dar um primo. Elizabeth, porém, demorou quase um ano para engravidar pela primeira vez. Dois meses depois a triste noticia de que aquele bebê já tão querido e amado não viria ao mundo deixou todos tristes. Esmé e Heidi a consolavam dizendo que aquilo era Deus dizendo que ela estava querendo se apressar, mas o seu desejo de ter uma familia era maior. Tão maior que quatro meses depois uma nova gravidez surgiu e Edward fez questão de que sua amada mantesse em segredo até que ela completasse o primeiro trimestre.

A comemoração da segunda gravidez foi ainda maior. Com o casamento de Carmem, Heidi e Esmé foram para um outro quarto menor, para que assim o bebê pudesse ficar ainda mais proximo dos pais. Esmé ainda passava a maior parte do tempo fora da cidade, então um quarto grande não parecia necessario. Assim que finalmente se formou, voltou para casa e pareceu ser parceira da irmã que estava tendo uma dificil gravidez. Edward quase mudou de opinião sobre a cunhada que _repentinamente _apareceu grávida. Ele sabia que ela tinha parado de se precaver de proposito, apenas para que Carlisle e ela se casassem logo, mas ficava horrizado com a forma como ela desejava mais o seu filho e até pensava em tirar o dela. Giordano não ficou contente, mas recebeu Carlisle em sua familia de braços abertos. Ele gostava do jovem médico e o admirava muito mais do que a propria filha.

O pequeno Edward nasceu em um ensolarado dia de junho e por complicações quase perdeu sua mãe. Esmé, mesmo sabendo que estava grávida de gemeos só pensava no lindo sobrinho. Branquinho, com lindos e enormes olhos verdes e bastante cabeludo para um bebê. Foi naquele dia que tudo ficou claro para ele. Tudo da irmã era cobiçado. Enquanto ela passava por uma longa cirurgia tanto Esmé quanto Heidi planejavam o futuro do seu filho que no que dependesse dele passaria longe das duas. Elas continuaram se focando no garoto mesmo quando a irmã estava internada e fraca. Aquele tema teria que ser deixado de lado pois Edward agora tinha duas grandes preocupações: garantir a saúde fisica e mental de sua mulher que mesmo estando feliz por saber que seu lindo garotinho era cheio de saúde estava triste por não ter mais como dar continuidade ao seu plano de ter uma grande familia também.

Os anos se passaram e todas as Profaci estavam devidamente casadas e tinham seus filhos. Esmé morava muito distante, em uma pequena cidade chamada Forks. Carmem tinha se mudado para Nova York, Heidi vivia grudada em seu marido e com frequência largava Tanya na casa dos avós e não se preocupava com sua saúde mesmo quando estava grávida da segunda filha deixando em Jane a esperança de mais netos que nunca vieram pois ela sempre alegava não estar pronta para outra criança com medo de ficar louca como as outras irmãs. Esmé era a que mais sofria e dependia do pai. Carlisle ganhava bem para a cidade onde vivia, mas Esmé sempre esbanjou demais. Tendo filhos gemeos, tudo era em dobro, incluindo o numero de funcionarios para ajudá-la. Apesar de pequenos dramas, a familia ia bem.

Elizabeth começou a estudar arquitetura quando Edward começou a ir para a escola. O garoto se dava bem com todos os primos que iam surgindo e os Profaci estava orgulhosos de ter uma familia tão grande e bonita. Foi três dias antes do aniversário de doze anos de Aro que a familia sofreu com a primeira grande perda. Giordano teve um infarto. Poucos meses depois a sua esposa cometeu suicidio por não aguentar viver em um mundo que seu amor não fazia mais parte. Antes, porém, ela assinou um papel mostrando estar de acordo com tudo o que o marido tinha planejado para as filhas, sendo Elizabeth aquela que receberia sozinha cinquenta por cento de tudo e suas irmãs, aos poucos teriam direito de administrar parte de seu dinheiro, pois Edward, seu marido, seria o truster de outros vinte por cento do total.

Assim que descobriu aquilo, Edward notou como suas duas nada queridas cunhadas mudaram de comportamento e tentaram se aproximar ainda mais dele. O problema é que nenhuma das duas realmente conseguiu. No mesmo chalé onde sua mãe se matou, Elizabeth teve a sua sentença de morte assinada poucos anos depois. Edward tentou salvar a esposa e as irmãs, assim como os cunhados que tanto queria bem, mas tudo o que ele mal conseguiu fazer com a ajuda de Carlisle foi salvar as crianças. O que Esmé e Heidi não imaginavam é que mesmo com uma grande perda familiar, suas irmãs e cunhados estavam contra elas e tornaram Edward herdeiro principal da familia. Aro teria tudo o que era seu assim que completasse dezoito anos, o que foi meses após o acidente. Edward, traumatizado e ainda muito novo, se sentia culpado e não entendia muito o que estava acontecendo. Tudo o que ele entendia naquela epoca é que ele, Emmett e Tanya precisavam ter dezoito anos para ter acesso a uma parcela dos bens que ficariam sendo controlados pelo advogado de confiança de seu pai até então.

Neste dia, houve uma grande festa. Edward sendo o principal herdeiro da familia, aos olhos de suas tias, teria acesso a tudo assim que se tornasse maior. Ele tinha muito mais do que imaginava, uma vez que agora tinha tudo o que era de seu pai também. Mesmo assim, as tias tomaram um novo baque. Aos dezoito, ele teve um acesso que consideravam minimo. Outra parte só seria quando completasse vinte e um. As outras seriam aos poucos. Ele nem precisaria delas para viver bem, mas só seriam liberadas assim que se formasse, que se casasse, que tivesse filhos e que assumisse a firma do pai e do avô em Chicago...


	46. AtoIII CenaXV Doce e Amargo

**Mais um cap postado fora de hora, hum? As reviews estão sendo respondidas aos poucos, não se preocupem. Quem enviou ganha preview. Ah, quanto aos extras, o próximo vai ser quando completarmos 2,200 reviews. Estou sendo legal, não estou? Hehhee Obrigada pelo carinho sempre. Ainda estou feliz que a fic tenha conseguido tantas reviews. Estamos chegando em um momentinho tenso novamente. Tudo está sendo armado e ao longos dos caps acredito que a maioria de vcs peguem tudo. Algumas reviews são esclarecedoras, acreditem.**

* * *

_Delícias de ter um cúmplice perfeito,_

_Dores e prazeres de compartilhar?_

_E como ficar nas noites sombrias_

_Sem sentir na alma a amorosa brisa,_

_De um abraço amigo pleno de magias,_

_E do afago amante que nos realiza?_

_Se amar é sofrer... stress e flagelo..._

_Hão de preferir nossos corações_

_O fascínio eterno de um doce libelo_

_A um destino insosso, pobre de emoções..._

_**Thainá**_

* * *

"Estou feliz que tenha ficado para dormir." Alice sorriu, segurando firme o meu travesseiro na mão. "Sério, eu nunca tive uma noite do pijama antes."

"Estou realmente impressionada que isso esteja acontecendo justo em uma da manhã onde não tenha ninguém por aqui." Disse, sabendo que só tinha se passado meia hora. "Está frio, mas foi muito bom tomar um banho. O vestido que me emprestou era lindo, mas eu estava suando nas pernas."

Ela riu comigo e colocou o travesseiro em sua cama.

"Suor nesse frio? Só você Bella!" Ela riu.

Nada disse. O suor só surgiu por causa da dança com o primo dela.

"Não se importa mesmo em dividir a cama comigo, né? Aquele dia..." Ela esbugalhou os olhos. "Eu nem me toquei que aqui não tem cama para vistas, infelizmente. Só na casa dos fundos."

"Não me importo, sério." Sorri e caminhei até minha mochila para entregar o presente dela. "Aqui. É simples, mas espero que goste."

"A caixa é enorme." Ela sorriu e começou a rasgar o embrulho. "E vindo de você já torna o que quer que seja especial."

"Pedi para minha mãe ver se era o original, pois foi comprado em um brechó." Comentei, um pouco envergonhada.

"Bella!" Ela puxou o casaco de dentro da caixa. "Eu sempre procurei este casaco Tocca! Mas nunca o encontrava."

"Bem, nada que o Google não pudesse me ajudar depois do tanto que escutei você falar sobre ele." Ela pareceu ficar triste. "O quê?"

Respirando fundo, ela colocou a caixa em cima de sua poltrona de leitura antes de me abraçar com muita força. A noite tinha sido complicada para mim. Um ex que eu jamais esqueceria se fazendo presente, um namorado ciumento e Rosalie me ameaçando... Neste momento, a casa estava toda silenciosa e tinha ao meu lado minha melhor amiga em seu quarto. Alice também tinha sofrido. Percebi a forma como ela e Jasper se olhavam e tentei imaginar se era daquela maneira que as pessoas me viam quando estava próxima ao Edward. Ou quem sabe com James.

"Não quero parecer egoísta." Ela pegou o seu travesseiro e o apertou. "Eu tenho tanto... Tanto... tão mais que muitas garotas, mas não tenho nada ao mesmo tempo."

Não sabia por onde começar a falar, pois sabia onde ela queria chegar.

"Minha festa que custou uma fortuna durou poucas horas. Tenho os mais lindos vestidos e sapatos, mas só posso usá-los na escola, na maior parte do tempo. Não posso usar o computador sem que alguém esteja por perto e Rose e Esmé regulam tudo o que eu vejo online. Todas as nossas conversas, sempre tive que deletar do histórico, já que sabia que elas iriam ver e não seria nada bom."

"Alice..."

"Eu amo alguém que me ama, mas não posso tê-lo." Se deixou cair na cama. "É tão complicado..."

"Não vou dizer que entendo você, mas que posso compreender como se sente com relação a algumas coisas."

"Bella, você é livre. Tem um namorado que gosta tanto de você quanto você dele, embora ainda estejam no começo de tudo... Eu tenho dezoito anos agora. É oficial."

"Está perto de sair daqui." Sorri para ela. "Logo você vai poder fazer a sua faculdade, cortar as raízes."

"Não gosto de como me tratam, Bella." Suspirou. "Mas não serei ingrata. Todos cuidaram tão bem de mim durante todo esse tempo, no lugar de meu pai e de minha mãe."

"Você não tem que se responsabilizar por isso. E viver a sua vida não significa que você seria ingrata."

"Eu não saberia me cuidar..." Assumiu com o rosto vermelho. "Nunca lavei um prato... nem mesmo _minhas calcinhas." _Assumiu falando baixo. "Como vou administrar o meu dinheiro?"

"Quem vai pagar por seus estudos?" Perguntei realmente preocupada.

"Eu mesma." Deu os ombros. "Tenho cerca de meio milhão em meu nome." Acho que meu queixo deve ter caido, de tão impressionada. "Assustador não é? Se eu sair de casa, como vou cuidar de minhas finanças?"

"Abrindo a sua conta no banco? Tomando cuidado com o que gasta e poupando?" Parecia lógico para mim. "Alice, com tanto dinheiro assim a sua disposição você pode começar a sua vida onde for e viver confortavelmente mesmo sem um emprego por bastante tempo."

"Eu queria ir para Nova York estudar moda." Confessou como se estivesse me contando um de seus sonhos. "Mas todos são contra, e não quero que se afastem de mim como fizeram com Jasper."

"Não entendo sua família, mas também não vou criticá-la." Comentei, me deitando na cama confortável. "Mas é como você mesma já disse; você possui muito mais do que muita gente por aí."

Ela rolou os olhos esse levantou da cama, pegando um prato que estava em sua escrivaninha.

"Hmmm, eu não comi de tudo." comentei animada quando peguei um dos morangos com chocolate. "Hmmmm, tão bom."

"Sim!" Ela colocou a mão na frente da boca para falar. "Vamos relaxar e fazer coisas que meninas normais fazem em festas do pijama." disse e eu concordei por estar relaxada novamente. "Então, por onde começamos?"

Fiz uma careta enquanto comia outro docinho.

"É, como é? Devemos fazer como nos filmes?"

"Não sei." Dei os ombros e ela me olhou com cuidado. "O quê?"

"Você nunca esteve em uma festa do pijama?" Agora sim eu tinha ficado extremamente envergonhada. "Bella, você é livre!"

"Nunca tive uma melhor amiga antes." Confessei. "Ainda é dificil assimilar isso, acredite." Lembrei de minhas sessões de terapia.

"Então vamos fazer como nos filmes em brincar de verdade ou desafio." Peguei um cupcake. "Não! Só comemos se respondermos de verdade."

"Ok..."

Não existia a possibilidade de fazer desafios, pois acabaríamos acordando alguém e eu não ia querer descer sozinha. A casa era assustadora para mim e eu poderia me perder, o que não seria muito interessante.

Começamos com coisas simples como a primeira vez que cada uma quis fazer um corte diferente no cabelo, se quebramos algum algum osso, do corpo ou se ficamos em recuperação em alguma matéria. Daí conversamos sobre nossos livros, filmes e músicas favoritas... Então começamos a falar sobre garotos. Eu me senti a vontade com ela, apesar de tudo. Ela me falou que o seu primeiro beijo tinha sido com Mike Newton.

Mike Newton?

Sério?

Não consegui deixar de rir e na hora de contar sobre o meu primeiro beijo, e por mais bobo que tenha sido ela ficou chocada. Eu era uma menininha e Lionel só fez aquilo por... bem, não sei direito o motivo dele ter feito aquilo. Ele tinha me confessado que só tinha me beijado no nosso reencontro por não conseguir resistir. Ele não ficava falando o tempo todo como eu era ou estava bonita, ou ficava me bajulando, porém era carinhoso a sua maneira. O fato de saber que existia algo em mim que soava irresistível para um homem ainda me deixava bastante feliz.

Mas enquanto ela falava sobre suas aventuras com garotos, me deu tempo para pensar que eu mal havia reparado em meu namorando quando ele chegou na festa. Eu sei que usava um terno, mas não tinha a menor idéia de cor era. Eu podia facilmente me lembrar até de como Emmett estava vestido, igual aos primos. Ele, Edward e Jasper usavam uma farda militar branca. Todos estavam muito bonitos, embora Edward estivesse de tirar o fôlego. Ele de fato era o meu príncipe encantado. Ou melhor, não tão encantado assim. Mas e James? Não tinha a mínima noção de um detalhe importante da roupa que James Lionel, meu namorado, estava usando.

O quão ridículo isso era?

Mas estava decidida em seguir em frente, em dar valor ao que eu tinha. E observando Alice falando animada, fiquei um pouco triste. Sentiria falta de ter uma melhor amiga, mas eu ainda teria Jacob. Aos poucos, iríamos nos afastando e tudo viria a ficar bem.

"É tão bom ter uma amiga com quem posso falar sobre isso." Ela riu animadíssima. "Mas vamos falar sujo agora!" Moveu as sobrancelhas cheia de maldade. "A minha primeira vez foi com Jasper e eu nunca fiz oral em nenhum homem."

Agarrei o travesseiro envergonhada demais ao ouvir aquilo.

"Você já fez oral? Sério?" Ela se aproximou mais e eu apenas meneei a cabeça positivamente. Envergonhada de falar sobre aquilo com alguém, mas achando normal ter feito o que fiz."

"Nunca tive coragem de colocar a boca lá." Assumiu envergonhada. "Mas gosto que façam comigo..." Suspirou. "Já faz tempo..."

"Você transou mesmo com Paul?" Ela acenou positivamente. "Mas você ama Jasper."

"Eu sei. Só que nunca vamos ficar juntos, sabe?"

"Me fale do seu ex. Ou do cara que você perdeu a virgindade..." Ela pareceu tomar cuidado com a escolha de suas palavras. "Você se arrepende?"

"Nunca." Sorri por saber que era a verdade. A nossa situação era péssima, mas nossos momentos tinham sido perfeitos mesmo assim. "Foi perfeito, doce... Inesperado, mas muito aguardado."

"Vocês estavam juntos tinha muito tempo?" Perguntou animada.

"Parecia ser... bastante tempo, na verdade." Suspirei e olhei para ela sabendo que estava sorrindo como uma boba. "Ele me respeitou, foi carinhoso... me colocou em primeiro lugar..."

"Estou com uma invejinha branca de você agora." Ela riu sem nenhum sinal de maldade. "Sério. Minha primeira vez com Jasper foi horrível. Não por ter doído um pouco, mas por ter sido nas pressas. No meio de tudo, quando relaxei, Tanya por pouco não nos flagrou, mas ficou ligando para nossos celulares." Fiz uma careta para a situação dela. "Exato. Muito ruim."

"Mas vocês... outras vezes?"

"Sim." Ela sorriu, mas ficou triste. "O problema é que isso acabou estragando ainda mais as possibilidades de Aro e Giana se darem bem com o resto da família."

"Os seus primos de... Chicago, certo?"

"Meu primo e a noiva dele." Ela sorriu. "Apenas Edward e Jasper tem contato com os dois, eles nos acobertaram e bem, a merda foi feita." Balançou a cabeça. "Gostaria de superá-lo como você fez com seu ex. Mas é tão difícil... mesmo estando com outra pessoa."

Oh Alice,se você soubesse...

"Me diga algo que tornou tudo ainda mais inesquecível na sua primeira vez."

"Ele citou Neruda para mim_. __'E desde então, sou porque tu és, e desde então és, sou e somos... E por amor serei...serás...seremos.'" _

"A sua primeira vez deve ter sido perfeita..."

"Oh, estamos falando de primeira vez?" Tanya entrou no quarto junto com Rosalie, o que quase me fez ter um ataque do coração.

Rosalie retirou o prato de doces de cima da cama e Alice miou.

"Rose! É meu aniversário."

"Amanhã você come mais porcarias. Depois de um nutritivo café da manhã." Ela evitou me olhar, mas pude sentir tremores por meu corpo até que ela saísse do quarto, no entanto, Tanya permaneceu ali e serviu o tal chá que vi Alice tomar outras vezes em duas xícaras.

"Trouxe do chá. Vocês comeram muita besteira." Ela estava sorridente quando fez menção em nos entregar as xícaras. Recusei. "Você é toda lindinha e magrinha." Sorriu para mim e forçou a xícara. "Mas deve tomar. Alice é toda magrinha como você e toma."

Alice me olhou cheia de alerta, como se quisesse dizer que eu _deveria _tomar do chá. Minha mão tremeu um pouco enquanto levava a xícara até meus lábios e o gosto pareceu ficar ainda mais amargo quando lembrei da garrafa de água que Edward tinha pego com Rosalie no hotel.

"Então vocês estavam falando sobre _garotos?" _Ela realmente não sabia, nem mesmo suspeitava quem eu era.

Chocante.

"Tanya, por favor..." Alice entregou sua xícara vazia para a prima que me observou, esperando que eu fizesse o mesmo.

"Nós sabemos que você não é mais virgem. É nosso segredinho sujo." Comentou com ironia. "Sabe Bella, ouvi você falando sobre a sua primeira vez... Ah garotas! Como é bom ter a idade de vocês!"

O chá já não estava mais tão amargo assim.

"Bella, se precisar de qualquer coisa, Rosalie é ginecologista. Você pode pedir ajuda pra ela aqui mesmo, assim seu pai nunca vai saber."

Eu queria vomitar.

"Tany, vocês está deixando minha amiga nervosa!" Alice riu. Óbvio, ela também não sabia de nada.

"Ah... mas eu adoro esses papos de garota! Quando tinha a idade de vocês, só tinha Rose comigo, ela sempre foi minha melhor amiga. É bom ver Alice tendo alguém que aprovamos."

"E não se preocupe, Bella." Rosalie reapareceu no quarto. "O seu segredinho por ser uma garotinha má não será espalhado."

Ela não sorriu, apenas se aproximou de Tanya e esfregou a mão na barriga dela, pouco aparente que só notei por conta de seu gesto. Ela deu um pulo de surpresa e depois relaxou, pousando a mão com um anel de pedra amarela em cima do inchaço. Minha respiração ficou pesada e eu me foquei em Alice.

"O chefe da polícia ia surtar, não ia?" Como eu nada disse, ela prosseguiu com um sorriso "Elas estavam falando de primeira vez mesmo!."

"Ah Tany..." A voz de Rosalie estava me deixando louca. "Conte a elas como a sua primeira vez foi perfeita... com Edward. Quando ele ainda namorava aquela garotinha chata de Chicago..."

"Rose, mas..."

"Não Tany." Sim, eu ia pirar. O que eu estava fazendo aqui? Queria sair correndo daqui. "Deixe eu contar a elas como nós somos perfeitas. A minha primeira vez com Emmett foi em nossa noite de núpcias. E Tanya, apesar de apressadinha, teve a sua primeira vez com Edward. Ele sempre foi tão louco e apaixonado por ela que traiu a namoradinha que tinha na época e logo depois acabou com ela para ficar com Tanya..."

"Gente, chega, vai!" Alice pediu se levantando. "Hoje é meu aniversário, ou seja, eu queria curtir o resto da minha noite fofocando com a minha melhor amiga."

Apenas Tanya riu.

"A sua festa já acabou, Alice." Rosalie usou um tom autoritário. "Já passou da hora de dormir e já demos bastante tempo para vocês duas se arrumarem e fofocarem. Agora durmam. Amanhã vai ser um dia cheio e apenas com a família."

"Mas eu pensei que pudesse passar com Bella." Comentou tristonha.

"Você pensa que eu não vi o que você e o imundo do meu irmão aprontaram hoje?" Cruzou os braços. "Não vou discutir isso por causa de sua visita. Mas amanhã é um dia em _família."_

"Esmé concordou que Bella poderia ficar para o café." Tanya avisou suavemente.

"Só durante o café." Rosalie ameaçou. "Que será em poucas horas então tratem de dormir logo. Quando acordar, beba sua água especial."

Sem nem desejar boa noite, apagou a luz do quarto e fechou a porta. Nos arrumamos em silêncio, o clima tinha ficado realmente pesado. Uma chuva forte chamou minha atenção para o lado de fora e Alice acabou se levantando para fechar as cortinas, o que agradeci, pois a iluminação azul da piscina me incomodaria.

Ela se deitou ao meu lado e puxou as cobertas para cima de seu corpo. Minha respiração ainda não tinha voltado ao normal. Eu não sabia dizer o que tinha sido tudo aquilo.

"Desculpe por tudo isso. Bella. Como eu disse... minha família infelizmente não tem limites."

"Ok." não consegui dizer mais nada além daquilo e evitei olhar para ela.

"Boa noite. Bella." Ela pegou minha mão e eu soltei ar com força para não tremer ou acabaria a assustando.

[...]

Não demorou muito até que Alice dormisse. Quanto a mim... não tinha conseguido fechar os olhos. Por duas vezes, tive que me segurar para que meu coração não saísse por minha boca. Ouvi barulhos como os de um carro chegando e horas depois saindo. Mas isso não foi o pior. A primeira vez que alguém entrou no quarto, fechei os olhos e até segurei minha respiração para que não acabasse sendo assassinada. Na segunda, não consegui fechar meus olhos de nervoso e vi quando alguém colocou algo na mesa. Só fechei os olhos quando notei que era Rosalie, mas meu coração batia tão forte que tive certeza de que ela sabia que eu estava acordada.

No que pareceram ser horas depois, fingir dormir enquanto Alice se movia na cama e depois dei o meu melhor para tentar enganá-la ao me espreguiçar, como se tivesse acabado de acordar.

Depois de um ligeiro bom dia, ela se trancou em seu banheiro e eu corri para me arrumar. Assim que Alice de lá, eu me tranquei nele. Lavei o rosto, prendi o cabelo em um simples rabo de cavalo e escovei os dentes. Saí do quarto e quando ela me pediu para beber a água de um copo que tinha um bilhete colado como meu, fingi derrubá-lo. Rosalie tinha o deixado ali. Não seria ingênua de cair naquele truque mais uma vez. Provavelmente, minha melhor amiga não tinha algo em mente, já que tentou brincar comigo, ao dizer que meu esbarro parecia mais ter sido proposital.

O café da manhã foi servido na mesa do lado de fora. Todos da família estavam lá, incluindo Jasper e Edward. Foi horrível, mas Carlisle fez questão de puxar assunto sobre a festa que estava sendo desmontada por uma equipe. Era estranho demais ver tudo aquilo. Heidi era a mulher mais estranha que já tinha conhecido na vida. Ela ficou sentada no fundo da mesa e comentou sobre sua próxima viagem. Irina pegou no meu pé o tempo todo querendo saber mais sobre mim, comentando coisas como o balé ou meu namoro com Lionel, mas Alice logo a cortou com a ajuda de sua outra prima que conheci na noite passada, Kate. Esta era calada, quieta, mas tinha um sorriso gentil e parecia entender que eu só queria ir embora logo. Jasper se sentou ao lado da irmã e praticamente ignorou Alice, o que cortou o meu coração e Edward assim que terminou sua refeição saiu para pegar o bolo de Alice.

Cantamos os parabéns e eu finalmente fiz o meu caminho para ir para casa. Alice lamentou, no entanto, Esmé não foi bondosa comigo dessa vez. Eu já tinha abusado da _hospitalidade _deles, afinal. Jasper se ofereceu para caminhar comigo até meu carro e eu aceitei. Senti que ele queria falar comigo. Será que ele sabia? Se sim, ele não disse nada.

Não queria pensar em nada daquilo.

Chegando em casa, sob uma chuva forte, vi um gatinho pequeno todo encolhido na porta da frente. Tão lindo, uma pequena bolinha de pêlos. Charlie sorriu ao me ver e estranhou o pequeno animal em minhas mãos, mas com um ligeiro apelo ele logo entendeu que eu não deixaria o pobre felino à toa.

Corri até o mercado com a desculpa de comprar alguns mantimentos e peguei um pouco de ração para o pequeno gato. Demorei um pouco mais do que gostaria por rodar pela cidade até encontrar a pequena clínica veterinária que ficava na garagem da casa dos pais de Ben. Pouco mais de uma hora depois, eu voltei até lá, onde a Sra Cheney me garantiu que tudo estava bem com o gatinho e até deu uma vacina nele de graça.

Satisfeita, acabei comprando uma coleira e algumas coisas que haviam para vender por lá, como vasilhas para comida, água e a caixa de areia. Eu estava ridiculamente feliz, mas com medo de encontrar a mãe dele. Mas tudo bem, até que ela fosse encontrada, ele ficaria comigo. Charlie não gostou muito que tivéssemos companhia durante o jantar, mas durante a noite quando viu que ele ficou encolhidinho em meu colo enquanto assistíamos TV ele desistiu de reclamar e se rendeu.

Tanto que já estava fazendo carinho na cabeça dele.

"Como vai chamá-lo, Bells?" Sorri para ele.

"Não sei."

"Preguiça." Charlie riu mais uma vez. "Preguiça parece ser um bom nome." comentou, se levantando do sofá.

"Acho que Preguiça é um bom nome mesmo." Achei engraçado ao ve-lo ronronando.

"Vou mandar gravar uma medalhinha para a coleira dele." Disse sorrindo e beijou o topo da minha cabeça.

"Obrigada, pai."

"Sabe Bells, eu estou feliz. Você está aqui comigo, está melhorando e trabalhando, estudando... Eu não poderia ser mais feliz."

"Ah pai..."

"É só não me aparecer com nenhum namorado." Ele riu e eu fiquei séria, Preguiça pulou de meu colo parecendo adivinhar que eu estava encrencada. "Bells?"

"Na verdade pai, tem algo que eu gostaria de falar com você..."

"Isabella Marie Swan!" Ele estava ficando com o rosto vermelho. "Não me diga que..."

"Sim, pai." Engoli seco. "Eu estou namorando."

E quando ele fechou os olhos, tive certeza de que estava realmente encrencada.

**A abelha tristonha, fauna e flora devastadas, produz mel amargo.**

**Leila Míccolis**


	47. AtoIII CenaXVI Mentiras, mentiras

**Quem me acompanha no twitter viu que eu reclamei esses dias de dor no pulso. Hoje ela piorou e eu levei O ESPORRO do medico. Estou upando cap hj para 'adiantar' o post que eu faria no domingo, mas não sei quando upo outro, ok? Provavelmente só no final da semana que vem. To de castigo e por sorte tenho algo pronto, mas só posto se tiver outro cap encaminhado, se não vcs vão ter que esperar demais. Quem não recebeu resposta de review com o spoiler RELAXE que vai receber ok? Proximo extra? Quando chegarmos em 2,200! Apertem os cintos: A montanha russa está chegando no trecho mais tenso...**

_Afastar das situações que nos aproximam da dor, sofrimen  
to, humilhação, degradação e deterioração da personalida  
de, aumenta a nossa propabilidade de atingir alguma_

_ felicidade na vida._

**Laplace Rodrigues.**

* * *

A semana ainda nem estava na metade, mas eu mal via a hora de ela acabar.

Tinha começado estranha. Alice obviamente havia apanhado e estava dando o seu melhor para sentar nos bancos do colégio. Nós não conversamos muito, pois estávamos ocupadas o tempo todo prestando atenção nas revisões, fazendo nossas provas ou apresentando nossos trabalhos.

Para deixar tudo ainda mais complicado, a Sra Newton recebeu um carregamento de roupas de frio. Eu precisei limpar todo o galpão e sabia que ao longo da semana teria que trabalhar um pouco mais além do meu horário. Os dois pontos positivos eram que eu ia ganhar mais e não teria tempo de visitar Alice. Estava evitando a sua casa como podia e acredito que ela tinha sentido isso. Minha amiga havia ganhado um lindo anel de Edward, mas com a ajuda de Kate acabou descobrindo que aquele era, na verdade, um presente de Jasper. Ela estava radiante e eu estava feliz que ela pudesse contar com o apoio de Kate, por menor que fosse. Ao menos uma de suas primas parecia legal.

Na terça, corri para o balé pois estava atrasada. Victoria tratou de me infernizar e quando Lionel foi me buscar, acabamos indo junto com seus amigos em uma lanchonete onde fui obrigada a não só aturar a ruiva como a desagradável Irina, que fez questão de explicar a todos o que tinha ocorrido no meio da festa. Ela disse que aquela era uma tradição que sua mãe e suas tias tinham quando jovens; de esculpir lanternas de abóbora e acendê-las pela parte da noite. Esse costume acabou se passando para as crianças também, e mesmo algumas sendo adultas, eles, por insistência de Edward mantiveram esse e outros velhos hábitos da família. Eles só não usavam mais fogo. Foi interessante saber a origem dos mantos vermelhos também. Em um dos anos, todas optaram por se vestirem de Chapeuzinho Vermelho. Os mantos continuaram lindos, por tanto, nos anos seguintes acabaram o usando por cima de suas outras fantasias, não importava qual fossem.

Acabei tendo que concordar com Lionel, quando ele disse que tinha achado aquilo um tanto assustador. Alguém perguntou o motivo de não usarem velas e e a única Cullen presente mudou de assunto, claramente incomodada.

Naquela noite, Lionel pegou o seu carro e fomos para Forks.

Charlie já estava em casa como combinado e é claro que tive que passar por um momento bastante constrangedor.

Ele não tirou sua farda da policia e deixou sua arma a amostra na mesinha ao lado do sofá, onde ficava o telefone.

_Qual o seu nome?_

_Quantos anos você tem?_

_O que faz da vida?_

_Tem muitas horas vagas?_

_O que pretende fazer no futuro?_

_Sabe que Bella é extremamente delicada?_

_Sabe que Bella não bebe, não fuma e não corre com o carro?_

_Sabe que Bella é minha única filha?_

_Sabe que Bella é estudiosa e está pensando em seu futuro?_

_Devo saber se está a incluindo no seu?_

A cada nova careta de Lionel, eu ia morrendo um pouquinho por dentro. Meu pai não tinha noção do tamanho da vergonha que estava me fazendo passar, tinha? E a cada cara feia que meu namorado demonstrava,, Charlie passava a mão na arma. Por sorte, Preguiça logo se juntou a ele, deixando o meu namorado distraído. Charlie pareceu ficar ainda mais enfurecido e James ainda mais nervoso.

_Qual o nome de seus pais?_

_Qual a profissão de seus pais?_

_Bella já conhece sua família?_

_Quando Bella vai conhecer seus pais?_

Eu estava além de envergonhada com o que Charlie continuava fazendo. Isto era além de ser super-protetor. Já estava beirando o ridículo e sabia disso, mas nunca parou. Nem sequer pensou em parar. Lionel certamente sairia correndo daqui, assim que tudo isso acabasse. Só faltava Charlie achar que teríamos que nos casar depois de um mês de namoro.

"Isto é um namoro, então exijo respeito. Seu horário aqui é das sete até às dez nos dias de aula e até as onze nos finais de semana." Avisou ainda irritado. "E lembre-se, filho. Eu já tive a sua idade, então já pensei como você."

Charlie subiu e se trancou no banheiro logo depois esta frase e nós pudemos finalmente respirar.

"Tudo bem." Lionel deu o seu melhor sorriso. "Então esse é o seu gato?" Ele se levantou e foi até o sofá onde Preguiça estava deitado, próximo de onde Charlie estava anteriormente.

Meu gato parecia ter os mesmo pensamentos que o meu pai. Uma vez que Lionel se aproximou dele, ele pulou para fora do sofá.

"Uma bola da pelos... humm... interessante."

Suspirei e balancei a cabeça negativamente.

"Não imaginava que meu pai fosse reagir assim."

"Tudo bem, o velho só está assustado." Comentou risonho e eu fiz uma careta. "Mas talvez seja a hora de você conhecer meus pais mesmo. Que tal no sábado? Assim seu velho pode ir junto."

"Pare de chamar meu pai de velho!" Meu pedido acabou soando uma birra de menina pequena. "Sério, não faça isso, ok?"

"Ok." Ele me abraçou e deu beijos por meu pescoço, mas não relaxei.

"Acho que é melhor não abusarmos da _sorte, _certo?" comentei ao me afastar e ele sorriu, respeitando o momento. "Acho melhor você ir."

"Tudo bem... nos vemos na quinta?" Acenei positivamente e sorri levemente quando ele me lançou seu sorriso perfeito. "Vou marcar algo com meus pais e te digo."

"Ok..." Caminhei ao lado dele até a porta da frente.

"Não esquece, tá?"

"O quê?" Perguntei sem entender.

"Que eu gosto de você." murmurou enquanto passava a mão no meu cabelo.

Nos beijamos e depois de um apertado abraço, nos despedimos. Uma vez que não escutei mais o barulho de seu carro, Preguiça se enroscou por meu pé e Charlie desceu após o banho. Isso seria mais difícil que eu imaginava.

"Jantar?" Perguntei indo até a cozinha e ele bufou. "Sério pai, não precisa ficar assim, precisa?"

"Não vejo você com um _menininho da mamãe_ como ele." resmungou ao se sentar na mesa da cozinha e eu peguei coisas na geladeira para fazer sanduiches para nós dois. "Na verdade, eu não vou mentir Bells. Não queria você namorando com ninguém por enquanto. Mas o que me deixou chateado é que você não contou. Esperou que eu descobrisse praticamente sozinho."

"Eu sinto muito." Lamentei. "De verdade. Eu ia falar antes, mas foi tão complicado... eu não sabia exatamente por onde começar e estava apreensiva que esta fosse a sua reação. De qualquer forma, me desculpe."

"Só quero que saiba que pode contar comigo para tudo ,Bells." Coloquei o seu sanduiche na mesa e comecei a fazer o meu. "Eu sei que jamais seremos próximos como você e sua mãe, mas ambos te amamos muito."

Whoa.

Charlie realmente queria conversar.

_Tudo bem. _Podemos e devemos fazer mais disso.

"Eu também." Sorri e finalmente me sentei na sua frente. "E eu agradeço a vocês dois por tudo, sabe?"

"Sim, eu sei." Praticamente murmurou ainda irritado. "Vai... passar. Eu prometo. Mas se esse garoto ousar fazer algo parecido com o que aquele cara de Chicago..."

"Pai." Fechei os olhos por alguns segundos antes de ter coragem de encará-lo. "Foi um namorico de verão que acabou mal. Só isso. Estou forte agora. Conheço meus limites. E mesmo que não dure muito, sei que posso ficar bem."

"Não serei hipócrita para dizer que está muito nova para namorar, mas queria alguém decente com você."

"Pai..."

"Desculpe. Mas talvez ter almoçado com Carlisle hoje não tenha me feito muito bem."

"Almoçaram juntos?" Fiz uma careta.

"Sim. Foi mais por acaso, ele tinha ido apenas pegar um sanduiche, pois não queria ir para casa. Então acabamos indo para o hospital e ele aproveitou o tempo do almoço para desabafar e eu fiz o mesmo."

"Desabafar?" Perguntei com cautela antes de morder o meu sanduiche.

"Sim. Edward anda muito infeliz, mais do que sempre foi. É irônico que Carlisle sempre pergunte de você. Ele gosta de você, Bella, mesmo sabendo que você não se sente bem perto deles..."

Era melhor eu comer mais um pedaço.

Manter a boca ocupada para não falar besteira era a minha melhor alternativa.

Saber que Carlisle se preocupava comigo era agridoce. Ele sabia de tudo, mas vivia bastante ausente de sua família pelo que percebi. Charlie disse que ele praticamente vivia para o trabalho, algo que mais amava em sua vida. Mas ouvir que Edward, caso fosse mais novo, seria alguém com quem os dois concordariam para que ficasse comigo foi... de arrepiar. O que Carlisle pensava que estava fazendo?

Ah, pai...

_Se você soubesse..._

Então ele me contou algo curioso. Algo sobre Edward ter sido internado no verão. Carlisle estava o incentivando a ir para a terapia, porém, ele continuava bebendo muito. Fui forçada a mudar de assunto, o que acabou deixando Charlie em alerta. Comentei sobre a família de Lionel e ele pareceu ficar irritado outra vez. Pensando em não arrumar mais problemas, comentei sobre os garotos da reserva.

Nós conversamos por tanto tempo que quase perdi a hora.

Mas apesar de alguns pesares, aquela tinha sido uma boa noite ao lado do meu pai.

[...]

O resto da semana foi tão estranho quando o início dela.

Eu tive que arrumar todo o estoque da loja dos Newton e gastei bastante do meu tempo recolocando etiquetas com os novos preços nos produtos. Na quinta, foi o pior dia de dentre todos, pois tive que ir até a casa de Alice para estudar. Não pude ir ao balé e acabei não me encontrando com Lionel, o que me rendeu algum drama extra da parte dele. Ela me fez prometer aquilo, pois achava que estávamos nos afastando. Eu era uma intrusa...

Das coisas que eu mais detestava em estar aqui com Alice, era ficar próxima demais a sua família. Não que todos fossem chatos ou ruins, no entanto, alguns deles eram simplesmente intragáveis. Emmett não se esforçava para me tratar bem. Eu sabia que sempre teria o desprezo de Rosalie e bastava olhar para Carlisle para saber que compaixão é um sentimento nobre. Mas, o que esmagava meu coração era a presença de Tanya. A enorme aliança em seu dedo, sua beleza e sua terrível mania de ser tão agradável comigo.

Fomos obrigadas a parar um pouco os estudos para fazer um lanche enquanto todos eles estavam na sala de estar. De longe, eu pude ouvir os berros.

Edward e Tanya estavam brigando e Alice logo me puxou para a sala de TV mais uma vez, porém eu ainda tive tempo de vê-lo passando transtornado por todos nós e Esmé correndo atrás dele.

"Querido, é normal!"

"Normal? Se fala tanto nessa casa para que eu seja um bom marido para ela, um bom pai!" Ele gritou de forma violenta como nunca tinha visto antes. "Mas a única coisa que me interessa é ser um pai para essa criança! E ela me fala que estava chutando e eu não posso sentir? Eu nunca posso tocar na barriga dela!"

Aquilo tirou meu ar.

Ele nem mesmo pareceu notar que tinha visita em casa.

Fiquei feliz que Rosalie não estivesse por ali, mas Carlisle se apressou em fechar a porta da sala de TV.

"Tá ruim a coisa..." Alice resmungou impaciente. "De certa forma espero que eles se separem logo. Eles não tem condições de serem pais dessa crian..."

"Alice, olha, vamos nos focar em Cálculo? Eu realmente mal vejo a hora de ir embora." Resmunguei frustrada.

"Eu pensei que fosse dormir aqui."

"Não! Não vou! Eu tenho a minha casa." Balancei a cabeça nervosa e ela me olhou triste. "Por favor, vamos só estudar, ok?"

Ela se sentou ao meu lado e voltamos a estudar por mais algum tempo. Assim que Rosalie chegou, eu fui embora.

Na sexta, quando saí da loja dos Newton eu não tinha mais nada em mente. Fui para a reserva ficar com os garotos e Jacob fez _smores _para mim. Nunca fui muito de comer doces, mas nenhum outra vez me senti tão agradecida por comer porcaria como naquele momento. Lionel acabou não podendo ir para a reserva por problemas em seu carro e Jacob quase lamentou. Eu queria os dois se dando bem, porém Lionel era ciumento e tinha pedido que eu fosse para casa mais cedo. Até Charlie ficou feliz quando soube que eu ficaria com o pessoal até tarde aquela noite. A surpresa foi quando Ben e Angela apareceram para comprar um presente para a mãe dele com as garotas da reserva. Fiquei mal por notar que minha situação com Leah nunca melhoraria.

Não fizemos muito além de beber cerveja artesanal, comer pipoca e _smores_ e jogar Imagem e Ação. Já tinha bastante tempo desde que eu tinha jogado, mas quando Charlie chegou, acabou de juntando a nós, tomando Billy como sua dupla que quase me fez perder junto com Jacob.

Quem diria que brincar com esse jogo que eu praticamente pavor por causa da minha timidez seria tão divertido. Empolgada, eu até liguei para minha mãe e contei tudo. O que eu não imaginava era ver Tanya saindo da casa de Laurent. Foquei-me em minha conversa com minha mãe antes de voltar até a fogueira onde todos estavam.

Por volta das dez da noite, Emmett veio deixar Embry e acabou sendo convidado para tomar um gole de cerveja artesanal sem álcool. Era realmente gostosa, até Charlie me permitia tomar um pouco da versão com álcool, mas eu preferi não fazer isso. Como Emmett ia dirigir, Billy me pediu para servi-lo com a mesma que eu estava consumindo. Foi um pouco estranho caminhar até a casa de Jacob sozinha ao lado dele. Mas apenas até entrarmos na cozinha e eu lhe oferecer uma caneca gelada para ele.

"Obrigado Bella." Evitei o olhar. "Olha, espera."

"Estão todos lá fora, então..."

"É sério."

Ele tocou meu ombro e eu derrubei minha caneca assustada. Meu corpo inteiro estava tremendo e eu tive medo que ele pudesse de alguma forma me machucar. Contudo, o Emmett que eu estava vendo agora não parecia real, nem um pouco parecido com o aquele que estava acostumada.

"Merda. Droga, me desculpe." ele balbuciou, e nervosa, apenas me encostei na parede e o observei limpar a bagunça, pegar outra caneca e colocar mais cerveja nela. "Por favor, Bella. Eu errei todo esse tempo... eu só queria pedir desculpas, sério."

"Ok." Minha voz quase não saiu quando peguei meu copo, ainda tremendo.

"Eu sinto muito por ter agido tão errado com você o tempo todo."

_Senhor... faça ele parar. _

"De verdade, só quero que tudo fique bem. E sei que isto está distante de acontecer. Mas Alice é sua amiga. Lembre disso." Acenei positivamente e me afastei. "Bella, eu realmente sinto muito. Por tudo."

"Ok. Deixe para lá." Supliquei e corri para o lado de fora.

O quão mais estranho tudo isso poderia ficar?

No sábado, fui almoçar com Lionel em sua casa e conheci seus pais que foram muito legais comigo. Sua mãe nos deu mais atenção que seu pai, que não parecia satisfeito em ver o filho namorando. Ele nos lembrou o tempo todo que tínhamos um futuro pela frente e que estávamos o disperdiçando por não darmos a devida atenção aos nossos livros. Sua mãe foi gentil o tempo todo e até mostrou as fotos de uma festa de anversário dele, na qual eu havia participado. Pedi para ficar com a foto por alguns dias para tirar uma cópia e mostrar para Renée, que estava muito linda na foto comigo. Ser criança era bom. Nenhuma preocupação...

Depois nos fizemos um programa típico de namorados: ter ido ver um filme ao seu lado, que apesar de não gostar muito do estilo que eu escolhera, tirou de letra o meu pedido de fugir de Jessica e Mike. Depois disso, fizemos um rápido lanche e eu voltei para Forks.

No domingo ,Alice o convidou para jogar com sua família e claro que ele aceitou, fazendo comque eu fosse arrastada para o evento junto com ele..Não gostei, pois assim que percebi que Alice e Jasper estavam nos usando como desculpas para se encontrarem, aquilo me deixou irritada.

De verdade, muito irritada.

Eu já tinha problemas demais com aquela família para poder me dar ao luxo de me meter em mais confusão.

Eu não jogava, então Esmé ficou satisfeita em me ter ao seu lado para ficar de olho contra as trapaças, já que Tanya se sentia indisposta e não compareceu. Emmett foi indiferente, provavelmente por causa de Rosalie e Carlisle minimamente cuidadoso.

Jasper estava gripado, então passamos algum tempo conversando. Ele falou que minha aparência parecia ser estranhamente familiar, mas ele não tinha certeza de onde. Mudei o foco da conversa para ele e Alice. Entender os motivos de sua família ser contra e etc... eu já sabia de tudo, mas era melhor ouvi-lo falar como se eu não soubesse, do que ele acabasse descobrindo o que não deveria. Mas uma nova informação, a de que Edward era contra o seu relacionamento com Alice por ser muito mais velho que ela. Agora ele os apoiava e estava batendo de frente com o resto da família sobre isso.

"Então, Edward era contra?" Não podia acreditar que fiz essa minha pergunta.

"Sim, ele _era."_

"Isso soa tão irônico." murmurei em negação.

"Me desculpe." Jasper se aproximou. "Mas eu não entendi o que disse."

"Só pensando alto." Sorri sem humor. "Mas já que o que fez com que ele mudasse?"

"Algo no verão.. bem, não interessa, certo?" Estendeu a mão para mim. "Eu e Alice estamos bem e eu agradeço a preocupação, mas é hora de jogar…"

"Claro."

Caminhei até o improvisado campo, onde Lionel me abraçou antes de me dar vários beijos.

"É disso que eu gosto. De você com Alice ou as meninas do balé. É o correto Bella."

"Não comece, por favor. Jake e os meninos são meus amigos." Ele riu irônico. "O que?"

"Nenhum homem é amigo de uma mulher, Bella." Beijou o topo da minha cabeça. "Todos sempre estamos pensando em sexo."

"Oh, estamos?" Perguntei me sentindo um pouco incerta sobre o assunto.

"No momento certo, é claro." Piscou e eu lhe sorri em troca. "Parece bom para você assim?"

"Sim, parece." Sorri e o beijei.

"Vocês ficam bonitos juntos." Rosalie provocou. "Deveriam fazer logo um bebê."

Aquilo me causou arrepios e eu fingi me sentir mal para ir embora logo. Alice notou que estava mentindo, assim como Lionel, mas ele ficou feliz por podermos passar algum tempo sozinhos.

Mais tarde naquele mesmo dia, estávamos em seu carro ouvindo musica e conversando. E ele me fez um pedido que poderia dar certo, pois também se aplicava a ele. Iríamos fazer este namoro dar certo e nos dedicaríamos mais um ao outro, no lugar de nossos amigos.

E eu gostei disso.

Era a desculpa perfeita para que me afastasse de Alice.

**A distância é o que menos importa quando o que quero é sentir sua presença ou afastar sua ausência**

**Nosbor Ossab**


	48. Ato III CenaXVII Negação, confusão

**Como estamos? Todas receberam respostas das reviews? Não se preocupem, estou trabalhando nisso. Mas caso não funcione, vocês preferem um preview de uma página no grupo do facebook ou no tumblr? Me deixem saber nas reviews. Esse cap é importante. Pode parecer bobo, raso, mas tem lá suas dicas pinceladas e aqui e deixa bem claro algo que vcs bem já sabem. Será que a gente consegue 35 reviews até domingo? Se a gente conseguir, domingo tem cap bomba para vcs. Oh sim. Uma hora os muros frágeis de todos podem cair...**

_"Eu tenho um milhão de motivos pra fugir de pensar em você, mas em todos esses lugares você vai comigo. Você segura na minha mão na hora de atravessar a rua, você me olha triste quando eu olho para o celular pela milésima vez, você sente orgulho de mim quando eu solto uma gargalhada e você vira o rosto se algum homem vem falar comigo. Você prefere não ver, mas eu vejo você o tempo todo."_

**Tati Bernardi**

* * *

_Oi mãe! Como estão as coisas? E o Phill? Alguma novidade sobre a Flórida? Eu realmente ficaria animada com a possibilidade de ir para um lugar quente. Forks parece um inferno de gelo neste momento e o inverno ainda nem começou. Ainda estamos em novembro! Prometi a Charlie que ficaria com ele durante o feriado de Ação de Graças mas acho que já podemos marcar algo sobre o Natal. O que acha? _

_As coisas estão indo bem por aqui. Eu tenho trabalhando mais e a Sra Newton até me deu um aumento fixo. Os moradores estão desistindo de caçar os lobos e eu realmente estou feliz com isso. Jacob encontrou um filhote e ele é lindo. Estou louca que Embry encontre um também e mostre que pode ser como um antigo guerreiro de sua tribo. Todo o ritual entre os garotos é emocionante demais. Jake cortou o cabelo e ganhou uma tatuagem. _

_Você sabe que ele está bonito? Digo ainda mais bonito... Eu nunca tinha reparado até tomarmos banho em uma espécie de lagoa de água quente que existe em outra reserva. Você não vai me levar a mal se eu disse a você que eu me senti atraída por ele por cinco segundos, vai? Não sei o que pensar sobre isso. Lionel é bonito e é o meu namorado, mas nós nunca nos vimos sem roupas. Droga, não pire! Não sei se estou pronta para sexo e sei que nossa última e longa conversa por telefone serviu para que você me aconselhasse. _

Parei de escrever o email e suspirei me lembrando do ocorrido na noite de ontem, após o mergulho.

Era uma situação diferente, talvez eu não devesse ficar lendo romances de época com cenas mais intensas antes de dormir. Tinha sido um longo final de semana e optamos por acampar em uma outra reserva que ficava cerca de uma hora de La Push indo de carro. Conseguimos uma cabana com apenas um quarto que era enorme, então todos dormiríamos lá. O problema é que o sono não parecia querer conversa comigo e eu e estava tentando não pensar em Edward por causa do livro. Quando saí do quarto, vi Jake em frente a lareira. Ele notou como eu estava para baixo.

E mesmo estando muito frio, ele estava sem camisa e eu fiquei completamente embaraçada por isso. Não que ele não fosse bonito. Jacob era muito mais masculino do que eu poderia imaginar. Talvez o seu corte de cabelo não combinasse completamente com ele, mas agora ele realmente parecia mais velho.

Não tinha certeza sobre o que eu estava sentindo naquele momento.

"Vem cá."

Ele me puxou para um abraço forte e eu me testei. _Como seria sentir a pele de outro homem contra a minha?_

Ates que eu realmente pudesse continuar a pensar nisso, ele me segurou pelos ombros e me afastou gentilmente.

"Bella… não."

Eu quis morrer por isso.

"Me... me desculpe." Pedi embaraçada. "Sério Jake, eu não sei o que estava passando pela minha cabeça..."

"Também me sinto confuso sobre você, Bella." Assumiu com um sorriso caloroso. "Mas quando lembro que você jamais vai superar o que a incomoda aqui." Apontou dois dedos logo em cima de meu coração. "Tenho certeza de que continuar sendo apenas o seu amigo, o que é melhor. Você ama o cara que te quebrou. Isto está mais claro a cada dia."

"Eu tenho um namorado, você sabe..." Cruzei os braços irritada.

"Que você se quer consegue permitir que sacie suas necessidades como mulher." Ironizou e eu quis morrer de vergonha. "Você confia mais em mim do que nele, Bella."

"Isso não é verdade, Jake."

"Sorte a sua que sou seu amigo, Bella." Comentou bastante sério. "Outro cara no meu lugar se aproveitaria de sua vulnerabilidade..."

Irritada, voltei até o quarto, onde meu saco de dormir estava próximo ao dos outros garotos. Apaguei minha lanterna e me forcei a cair no sono para não ter que encarar o meu melhor amigo sem que todos estivessem acordados no dia seguinte.

Dia seguinte, que tinha sido exatamente hoje.

Dia em que tinha vindo correndo para casa, assim que tive a oportunidade.

Mas minha mãe não precisava saber disso, precisava? Claro que não. Deletei o último paragrafo que havia digitado e continuei.

_Fomos para outra reserva mais afastada neste final de semana. Iríamos acampar, mas estava muito frio. Alugamos uma cabana para todos e aproveitamos para conhecer as fontes naturais de água quente. E como é quente, mãe! Uma loucura! É como se estivessemos usando uma Jacuzzi natural. Foi bastante divertido e o espaço, apesar de ser pequeno, foi suficiente para todos nós._

_Eu devo me apresentar em breve. Seria ótimo ter você e Phill por perto, se não for um problema por causa de Charlie. Sei que vocês dois nunca ficaram mais do que um par de minutos em um mesmo lugar e eu me preocupo com reação de ambos em um mesmo ambiente por mais do que umas horas. Mas eu estou animada. O Balé vem fazendo um grande bem para mim e apesar de ser uma parte muito pequena eu me sinto especial. A professora disse que eu tinha potencial, acredita nisso? Pois é! Nem eu acredito. _

_Ah, eu estou enviando uma foto da semana retrasada, finalmente. Desculpe. Eu nunca lembrava de pedir a foto a Lionel e não tenho certeza se gosto muito dela. A mãe dele foi meio metida quando a tirou, sabe? Nos pegando de surpresa e todo aquele papo que você já sabe. Mas segue em anexo, de qualquer forma. Foi no dia que completamos um mês de namoro, caso não se lembre. _

_Meu boletim está bonito. Nada de diferente do que seria se estivesse em Phoenix, mas as provas aqui só são mais trabalhosas, maiores. O conteudo em sua maior parte é ridiculo. Não vejo a hora de me formar. _

_Ah, sobre a sua proposta da Flórida, acho que vou aceitar, mas só se eu for aceita em alguma universidade por lá. Eu gostaria muito de terminar o ano estando aqui com Charlie. Nosso relacionamento vem crescendo. Até saí para pescar com ele, sabia? E foi divertido! _

_Bem mãe, já está tarde. Te amo, mande novidades! _

_Xoxo _

Li o email mais uma vez e fiquei grata por ter cortado a parte de Jacob. Se Alice e eu estivéssemos próximas, falaria sobre isso com ela. Não que estivesse sonhando com o Jake ou me imaginando ao lado dele. _Ew._ Foi apenas algo de momento. Email pronto, enviei-o e logo depois peguei o telefone para ligar para Lionel.

"Bella!" Charlie gritou do andar de baixo da casa e eu soube que não precisava ligar para meu namorado. "James está aqui!"

Eu sei pai.

Você só grita o meu nome ou deixa de me chamar de Bells, se acaso ele esteja por aqui.

Ugh.

"Já vou!"

Calcei meus sapatos e peguei meu casaco antes de descer. Hoje iríamos ficar por Forks para comer alguma coisa e de repente até nos encontrarmos com Alice e Jasper na estrada lateral. Era uma loucura que os dois estivessem fazendo isso, mas Rosalie, Esmé e Heidi estavam viajando e pelo visto, apenas elas eram o impedimento dos dois.

"Dez horas." Charlie fez questão de me lembrar e eu acenei positivamente antes de sair de casa ao lado de James

Só nos beijamos quando chegamos na frente da Subway e não foi uma total surpresa encontrar muita gente ali. Ben, Angela, Jessica e Mike estavam em uma mesa na qual acabamos sentando também. Todos estavam preocupados com os resultados dos SAT's, com inscrições em faculdades e com como iriam pagá-las. Lionel já sabia que teria como pagar pela sua por causa de seus pais e eu estava certa que iria trabalhar para pagar pela minha, caso não conseguisse nenhuma bolsa integral. Angela era a mais desanimada por causa da sua escolha profissional. Ela realmente queria se especializar em fotografia, mas seus pais eram contra.

Cookies e um pouco de refrigerante depois, optamos em ir para a estrada lateral.

Ainda era um lugar que me assustava um pouco, no entanto, poderíamos ter alguma privacidade por lá. Ficamos no banco de trás de seu carro conversando sobre bobagens e nos curtindo como eu nunca imaginei que seria capaz.

Quando nossos beijos começaram a ultrapassar as pequenas barreiras que eu tinha imposto, notei que não havia necessidade de ter tanto medo assim. Eu era uma mulher e tinha desejos. Até Jacob era capaz de entender isto. James era bonito e era atraente também. Sabia que muitas garotas tinham inveja de mim por ser a namorada dele.

Minha mente só estava dividida.

_Aproveite. _

_Se afaste. _

Ter me entregado a Edward sempre seria algo correto em minha mente. Minha primeira vez tinha sido perfeita e todas as outras em que estivemos juntas foram tão especiais quanto. Porém, isso não significava que se estivesse com alguém tão intimamente, eu seria abandonada logo depois, seria?

_Claro que não_ - Eu gostaria de me garantir. 

"Bella?" Ele estava ofegante e tinha os olhos brilhantes por causa dos poucos botões de minha blusa que estava aberta. "Tem..."

Acenei positivamente e me deixei levar pelo momento.

Nós não precisávamos transar de verdade logo de primeira, precisávamos?

[...]

Quando eu entrei no refeitório na manhã daquela quarta-feira, todos me aplaudiram. Encolhi-me nervosa e Alice me abraçou apertado me dando os parabéns.

Não entendi nada até que Angela se aproximou de mim e me entregou uma carta do jornal da cidade.

Boquiaberta, segurei o papel em minhas mãos e Alice leu em voz alta para mim que não estava acreditando no que estava escrito ali. Eles queriam pagar pela minha história. Eles queriam publicar todos os domingos um novo capitulo de 'A Princesa Prometida'.

"Isto é ridículo!" Balancei o papel em minha mão. "Me digam que isso é uma piada de péssimo gosto de algum de vocês!"

"Não é!" Ben praticamente pulou animado. "Bella, você pode publicar o que escreve!"

"Não..." Passei as mãos nervosa pelo meu cabelo. "Não pode ser..."

"Sim, Bella!" Angela me fez olhar para ela. "É verdade! Me culpe, mas eu quem mostrei o que você escrevia no jornal. E eles querem te pagar, diferente daqui da escola que é apenas uma atividade complementar."

"Mas eu preciso dos créditos." Tentei soar o mais decidida que podia. "Eu preciso dos créditos! Ou não me formo."

"Você terá os créditos de qualquer forma, Bella." Ela garantiu. "Continua valendo da mesma maneira."

Balancei a cabeça, nervosa.

Não. Isto era uma loucura. Uma enorme loucura!

Durante a aula de Botânica, Charlie me ligou para dar os parabéns e eu quase morri de vergonha por ouvir ele falando como estava contente. Antes de ir para o trabalho, passei no posto policial e todos os quatro funcionários sorriram para mim. Charlie para minha total alegria me abraçou apertado e disse que estava orgulhoso de mim. De tudo o que vinhaa conseguindo fazer nesses últimos meses. De como eu tinha melhorado. Sabia que o seu orgulho era pelo fato de ter conseguido algum destaque com o que estava fazendo, mas acima disso, ele estava orgulhoso com o meu progresso como pessoa. De minha melhora.

Eu não chorava mais durante as noites.

Tinha deixado tudo o que pertencia a Edward guardado. Até mesmo o diário de sua mãe. Ele tinha se afastado da cidade, eu não ouvia mais nada sobre ele vindo de Alice, pois combinamos de não falarmos sobre nossas famílias, e minha vida continuava, afinal. Logo ele seria pai e eu iria para a universidade.

A ideia de ter amigos, ir para festas o tempo todo e dormir pouco, típicas imagem da vida universitária não me animava nem um pouco. Mas era assim que pessoas da minha idade viviam, então levaria o meu tempo para me adaptar e fazer como todos diziam: curtir o meu momento durante essa fase

Fui trabalhar e o movimento da loja estava tão lento que pude ficar lendo durante todo o tempo. Ignorei a questão do jornal por algum tempo, já que Charlie fez questão de ligar para o editor e avisar que eu estava nervosa e apenas na semana que vem daria alguma resposta. Era melhor assim, afinal ainda não sabia como ia acabar a história.

Eu, a princesa prometida, tinha chegado no reino do príncipe não tão encantado, mas não tinha tido a chance de encontrá-lo. Como as pessoas podiam achar minha história interessante? Como?

Corri para a reserva e fui recebida com muita festa. Jacob me abraçou apertado e eu fiquei envergonhada com a atitude de velha fofoqueira de meu pai, se bem que, se não fosse ele, outra pessoa acabaria espalhando minha notícia. Jacob gostou de saber que eu estava passando mais tempo que ele do que com Alice, mas eu nada disse. Sabia que ela ia aproveitar seus momentos livres para que pudesse ficar com Jasper. Uma pena, que meus dois melhores amigos não se dessem bem. Ou que eu não estivesse preocupada com a possibilidade de fazer com que isso desse certo. A cada nova oportunidade, estava me afastando mais de Alice e não via a hora da sexta-feira finalmente chegar.

Eu tinha prometido a ela que dormiria em sua casa. Rosalie não estaria lá, então imaginei que seria mais fácil assim.

"Bella." Emmett acenou para mim quando me viu, após deixar Embry em casa.

"Emmett." retribui o gesto após vestir um casaco por cima de minha roupa de mergulho.

"Vai mergulhar com os garotos? Você é muito corajosa." Ele riu, algo que nunca o vi fazer antes. "Mas e o frio?"

"Esta roupa ajuda." Dei os ombros. "Eu preciso de uma alga para o projeto de Botânica." Comentei envergonhada.

"Botânica." Ele deu os ombros e eu imaginei o que ele estava tentando se lembrar. "Alice não tem mesmo noção de nada, não é?"

"É. não, não tem mesmo..."

_Na semana em que eu prometi a Lionel que me focaria mais em nós dois, o mundo quis conspirar contra. _

_Edward foi deixar Alice algumas vezes no colégio, como se quisesse me torturar. Para piorar, na metade da semana, houve as apresentações dos nossos trabalhos para crédito extra, como uma pré-feira de ciências, onde ela me aprontou a pior. Eu podia me sentir morta de vergonha novamente apenas por lembrar dos passos que ela dava sem pensar._

_Ainda era difícil acreditar que ele estava por perto. Angustiada, antes que eu acabasse fazendo alguma grande besteira dei meia volta. Ele tinha me visto. É claro que tinha me visto._

_"Ei, Bella!" Ouvi Alice me chamandoe parei onde estava, segurando a minha vontade de chorar. "Meu primo veio comigo para ver como está o seu projeto de Botânica!"_

"Então não se afaste dela." Ele me pediu com sinceridade.

"Emmett... não é assim. Nós estamos nos vendo todos os dias na escola."

"Só que você não vai mais em nossa casa para estudar desde aquele dia. Bella, já tem quase um mês!"

"Não adianta você falar isso." Respirei fundo e pedi mentamelmente que os meninos se apressassem.

"Ela está contando os dias para que você vá dormir outra vez por lá." Comentou parecendo ser extremamente sincero. "Olha Bella eu sei que não mereço sua confiança ou seu respeito... mas Edward tem razão. Nem tudo vale a pena."

"Não quero falar sobre isso." Pedi finalmente o encarando. "Sério, o que deu em você?"

"Apenas estou tentando me tocar da merda que fiz, antes que não tenha mais tempo para isso, Bella." Comentou tristonho. "Vou entender caso não queira ficar ao lado de Alice, mas mudanças vem por aí. Edward já deu entrada em..."

"Vamos nessa!" Gritei assustada quando fui pega de surpresa por professor Paul e fui jogada em seu ombro. "Emmett! Cara, bom te ver."

"Ela é sua aluna, Paul." A voz de Emmett estava com um tom de ameaça.

"Não tem problema." Eu avisei ao descer do ombro dele. "Aqui, ele é apenas um amigo."

Paul entendeu que o clima tinha ficado estranho, mas não disse nada.

"Todas as quartas, ele passa o dia no hospital." Emmett disse e fez o seu caminho em direção ao seu carro preto e impecável.

"Devo perguntar o que foi isso?" Paul me observou com algum cuidado. "Ou você e Alice são realmente tão amigas assim?"

"Sim, nós somos amigas." Balbuciei nervosa. "Mas diferente dela, eu imaginei que já tivesse ficado bem claro que não tenho interesse em professores."

"Ei, calma." Ele riu e levantou os braços. "Pensei que você me considerava como um dos garotos da gangue."

"Desculpa, Paul." Assumi nervosa. "Sério, eu só..."

"Tudo bem." Ele sorriu. "Eu já saquei que a sua coisa são os moleques. Vide seu namoradinho."

"Almofadinha, isso sim." Jacob fez questão de me zoar e eu o ignorei. "Ah! Como você fica fofa com raivinha."

"Parem com isso!" Resmunguei. "Vamos nessa ou não?"

"Vamos sim." Ele me mostrou o resto do equipamento. "Mas me prometa que se ficar com muito frio, vai me avisar."

"Claro que vou. Ou esqueceu que eu sou a cara pálida aqui?" Todos riram e seguimos para a praia.

A roupa de mergulho que eu estava usando era de Emily, mas mais parecia que eu tinha vestido aquilo usando uma máquina para coisas a vácuo, mas me protegia do frio. Os garotos resolveram pular depois de algum tempo e eu pensei se deveria ou não pular com eles. Jacob pulou uma, duas, três vezes e me ajudou a pegar a alga que eu queria até que eu tomasse coragem para pular ao lado dele.

Dessa vez, tinha sido fantástico, mas já estava escuro quando continuamos. A água estava realmente muito mais fria com o passar do tempo.

"Pula sozinha, Bella!" Embry gritou enquanto eu via Jacob sair da água. Ele ainda ia demorar. "Vai, Bella!" Paul gritou e Emily fez sinal de que eu poderia fazer isso. Eu sorri animada e olhei para trás mais uma vez, só para ter certeza de que Jacob ainda ia demorar.

"É Bella." Leah me assustou aparecendo praticamente do nada. "Pula."

"Leah!" Ouvi Jacob a chamar e ela foi se aproximando. Com medo acabei pulando de uma vez, assustada. "Bella!"

Cair na água de qualquer jeito não tinha sido bom, mas o pessoal conseguiu me dar algum auxilio. Sem ar e nervosa, só pensava em chegar logo na praia e me soltei deles o que não foi uma boa ideia. A correnteza empurrou a mim e a Emily em direção as pedras. Nos seguramos, mas eu acabei machucando feio minha mão e ela o braço. Paul e Jacob nos ajudaram e quando chegamos ao cascalho, Embry já estava nos esperando.

"Merda, Bella." Ouvi Jacob remungar. "Temos que levar vocês no hospital."

"Não precisa, só foi um corte na minha mão."

"Não." Paul passou algo em minha testa e doeu. "Você cortou a cabeça."

Agoniada, olhei para Emily e seu braço também estava sangrando. Sua nova roupa de mergulho estava rasgada.

"Tudo bem, Bella." Ela tentou me acalmar. "A culpa é de minha irmã."

Não disse nada, pois me lembrei do susto que ela tinha me pregado. A chuva fina que antes não estava incomodando, agora tinha se intensificado. Chegamos no hospital e não muito depois, Carlisle me atendeu. Pude trocar de roupa antes de ele dar dois pontos necessários em minha mão e um ponto em minha testa. Supliquei para que ele não falasse nada para Charlie, mas tão logo quanto comecei, meu pai já estava no hospital, completamente nervoso.

Passei a semana inteira seguinte de castigo por ter pulado do penhasco. Realmente era algo bem estúpido.

Na segunda-feira seguinte, tive minha liberdade de volta e não imaginei que fosse sentir tanto a falta de Lionel como tinha sentido após tantos dias sem poder vê-lo. Na saída da escola, Alice me chamou atenção e me deixou morta de vergonha por colocar uma camisinha em minha bolsa. Segundo ela, Tanya quase viu que ela tinha uma na bolsa e sabendo que a prima fiscalizaria suas coisas quando chegasse em casa, me entregou.

Apesar de não ir trabalhar naquela tarde, tive que ir ao hospital antes de me encontrar com Lionel na estrada lateral.

"Sua cicatrização é boa, Bella." Carlisle sorriu para mim. "E você parece ansiosa."

"Eu vou me encontrar com alguém."

"Vai?" Ele se sentou em sua cadeira e me observou com cautela. "Isso é bom."

"Sim. É bem legal..." Balancei a perna nervosa. "Eu já estou liberada para ir?"

"Sim. Você está." Ele sorriu. "Fico feliz que tudo esteja indo bem."

"Obrigada. Nos vemos na quarta?"

"Sim, na próxima quarta." Ele abriu a porta e eu praticamente sai correndo do hospital.

**A liberdade não consiste só em seguir a sua própria vontade, mas às vezes também em fugir dela.**

**Kobo Abe**


	49. Ato III Cena XVIII O meu nada

**Eita que eu taquei o terror não foi? Seguinte: responder as reviews e nada ta dado no mesmo. Então para não prejudicar ninguém, fiz um bom post (acho que vale ler ele ok? Especialmente se vc está se sentindo perdida com a fic ou sem entender pq de certas reações dos personagens e etc... dei uma mastigada no assunto por la e também postei um preview spoiler que posso considerar como algo grande. **

http*:*/volfic.*blogspot.*com.*br/

**tirem os ***

**Quanto a este cap? Sim. BOOOM. Mas vamos ver se vcs vão levar o 'boom' de fato em consideração ou só vão dar atenção e tal. **

**Já disse que nem tudo é o que parece? Pois então... tijolo podre pode até subir parede, mas não a mantém de pé pra sempre...**

* * *

_Cheguei numa fase da minha vida_

_que vejo que a única coisa_

_que fiz até agora foi fugir,_

_fugir de mim mesmo,_

_do meu nada,_

_e agora não tenho mais para onde ir,_

_nem sei o que vou fazer,_

_fui péssimo em tudo._

**Charles Bukowski**

* * *

Olhei para o teto por algum tempo. Eu não estava arrependida, tinha sido legal e também não tinha sido programado. Precaução, carinhos e tudo foi como eu pensei que poderia ser. Não. Tinha sido um pouco melhor do que isso. Sim, tinha. O que era uma surpresa.

Não era?

No mundo real era assim?

Rolei na cama e olhei meu relógio. Ainda era cedo. Bem mais cedo do que imaginava. Sendo assim, me levantei e liguei o computador para poder escrever mais um pouco. Preguiça logo se enroscou em meu tornozelo, me fazendo sorrir pela primeira vez de verdade nas últimas horas. Eu tinha aceitado a proposta de escrever para o jornal, mas precisava saber o que faria com minha princesa. Afinal, ela não se apaixonaria por ninguém no meio de sua jornada.

Ela queria o seu amor.

Ninguém mais além dele.

Eu estava tendo uma vida feliz, normal... vivia como uma adolescente qualquer, mas enquanto digitava, podia sonhar. Podia imaginar que era de fato uma princesa, igual como estava vestida no aniversário de Alice e podia correr por campos floridos, como aquele jardim por trás do teatro da UCHICAGO. Eu podia sonhar que Edward era o meu príncipe encantado, que estava fazendo o possível para me encontrar, mesmo que não estivesse. E eu tinha feito amigos no meio dessa jornada, era verdade. Mas nenhum deles me levaria até Edward. Eu sabia disso.

Então,eu tinha que ser positiva e encarar os fatos.

Foi bom.

É o que interessa.

Foquei-me em escrever e duas horas depois estava entrando no colégio e entregando a Angela o material novo. Ela queria ser minha editora e eu tinha gostado daquilo. Ela receberia uma parcela de dinheiro por isso, o que a deixou ainda mais contente. E falando em dinheiro, Mike fez questão de me lembrar que era dia de voltar a trabalhar.

"Ei, Bella..." Alice me parou no meio do estacionamento. "Cadê aquela camisinha que eu te dei na segunda? Vou me encontrar com Jasper hoje."

Eu quis me enfiar em um buraco.

Não por ser algo intimo demais. Mas por Alice estar vibrando e insistindo que agora que eu tinha saído do meu castigo, deveria dormir na sua casa amanhã a noite.

O que eu poderia fazer? Eu já estava tentando de fato ter esta despedida havia algum tempo e agora estava em dívida com ela, que me abraçou muito apertado quando finalmente aceitei sua proposta.

Na loja dos Newton foi mais do mesmo, exceto por ter que arrumar a nova gaveta de munições enquanto ouvia Mike cantarolar animado sobre o baile de inverno do colégio. Desta vez, até eu mesma estava empolgada, não iria mentir. Agora, eu já conhecia as pessoas do colégio, tinha amigos e até mesmo um namorado que poderia me acompanhar. Estava vaidosa e tinha ganhado um vestido bonito de minha mãe na semana passada. Tinha sido um presente de Ação de Graças, mas eu não sabia onde ia usar algo tão bonito e fino em Forks. Mesmo chegando a tempo da data, só acabei fazendo uma comida decente na sexta-feira, pois Charlie estava preocupado comigo. Tinha dito que era só um corte superficial, mas ele não acreditou. E era melhor eu ficar calada ou ele ia acabar aumentando o meu castigo.

E Dezembro finalmente chegou.

O tempo acabou passando mais rápido do que eu imaginava.

Assim que o meu turno acabou, fui até o hospital. A atendente me disse que eu podia entrar no consultório de Carlisle e ao fazer isso eu me arrependi.

Edward sozinho e sentado no pequeno sofá do lugar.

Bastou apenas que eu fechasse a porta para que ele me olhasse.

Bem em meus olhos.

Arfei e notei que ele não fez nada que pudesse vir me incomodar. Fiquei encostada na porta e minha mochila caiu no chão. Ele se levantou a pegou com cuidado, colocando na cadeira mais próxima da mesa e depois se virou para mim novamente.

Mesmo vestido casualmente, ele continuava lindo. Jeans, sapatos sociais e um casaco moletom por cima de sua camisa social que só era perceptivel por causa da gola. O cabelo bagunçado de sempre, o rosto cansado, pálido. Embora lindo. As mesmas sobrancelhas grossas, os mesmos olhos perfeitos, os mesmos lábios cheios e perfeitos para serem beijados.

"Eu posso sair, sinto muito. Eu já estava indo embora de qualquer forma."

"Não." Procurei forças para continuar. "Tudo bem. Eu deveria ter batido na porta ou ter me lembrado do que Emmett avisou sobre você estar aqui todas as quartas."

Ele fez uma careta.

"Não se preocupe, é minha última." ele disse e eu aproveitei para me sentar em cima da maca. "Não pude acreditar quando soube que você estava pulando aquele penhasco." Ele se aproximou mais, porém não me tocou. "Por favor, se mantenha inteira, viva, bem."

"Eu estou inteira, viva e...bem." Garanti. "E você?"

"Dando o meu melhor." Sua voz tinha um toque de ironia. "Eu queria muito conversar com você antes de ir."

"Não acho que seja adequado." Tentei soar casual. "O que as pessoas da cidade pensariam se nos vissem conversando? O que Rosalie faria comigo se soubesse que estavamos aqui?"

"Este é o maior problema." Comentou se aproximando demais, agora. "Eu sou o problema. Eu quero fazer as coisas certas, Bella. Por isso..."

A porta se abriu e ele se afastou quando a enfermeira sorriu para mim.

"Ela não é uma doçura, _EMC_?" Comentou e eu forcei um sorriso para ela. "Como está, Bella?"

"Bem. Em Forks, nunca tive poucos pontos tão bem assistidos." Ela riu.

"Doutor Cullen já está em seu caminho." Se virou para Edward. "Aceita mais um copo de água? Sei que deve estar ansioso com seu vôo." Sorriu para ele amigavelmente.

"Vou aceitar." Comentou envergonhado.

Ambos observamos ela saindo. Mas antes mesmo que ela fechasse a porta, Carlisle entrou no consultório. Primeiro, ele parecia surpreso. Logo depois ficou bastante irritado. Meu coração por muito pouco não saiu por minha boca quando vi Charlie atrás dele. Ele notou que algo estava errado. Tive que respirar muito fundo para me manter inteira naquela situação.

"Edward." Charlie o cumprimentou com um abraço e eu me senti despedaçada. "Como você está? Como está lidando com tudo? Ah!" Se virou em minha direção. "Vejo que conheceu o meu bem mais precioso. Bella, finalmente você sabe quem é o Edward."

"Nós já nos vimos antes, pai." Meu estômago tremeu naquele momento.

"Mas nunca me contou que o conhecia." Ele sorriu animado. "É uma pena que agora com..."

"Se os dois me permitirem, vou cuidar de Bella."

Carlisle começou a trabalhar no curativo de minha mão, e eu notei os olhos tristes de Edward em meu pulso. A única cicatriz pouco aparente estava perfeitamente maquiada. Agora, ela já era muito pouco visível, extremamente discreta, mesmo assim, eu gostava de estar prevenida. Ele ficou triste e logo puxou um assunto sobre jogo de baseball o que acabou me deixando arrepiada.

Os olhos claros de Carlisle me pediram perdão.

"Pronto, Bella."Disse simplesmente. "Já pode ir para casa."

"Aqui." Edward entregou a mochila para Charlie e com um aceno, saí logo do pequeno consultório.

Esperei Charlie na recepção e fomos juntos para casa. Sem ânimo para fazer o jantar, esquentei um pouco da lasanha que tinha sobrado da noite anterior e praticamente engoli a comida antes de pedir desculpas e ir para o quarto.

Sentei-me na cama e pensei bastante no que tinha acontecido.

E quanto mais eu pensava, mais ele aparecia para mim. Será que seria assim para sempre? Ainda mais agora? Eu estava vivendo a minha vida, estava seguindo em frente, mas uma parte de mim insistia para que continuasse no mesmo lugar. Era como se a dança, a escola e o trabalho não fossem bons o suficiente para me manter ocupada. Como se evitar a casa de Alice não bastasse, e claro, para piorar um pouco, sabia que Lionel era outra pessoa.

Até quando, Edward?

Até quando vamos ficar assim?

Até quando não vamos superar isto? Eu sei que você também não superou...

Abri minha mochila e vi que tinha um pedaço de papel solto.

_Eu sinto a sua falta, Bella. _

_Por favor. Me deixe falar com você. Ainda estarei em Forks esta noite. _

Minhas mãos tremiam enquanto procurava o meu celular e discava o numero de Alice.

"Bella!" Ela pareceu animada quando me atendeu.

"Oi. Está em casa?"

"Sim. Só eu, Edward e Emmett." Ela sabia que eu evitaria estar lá por causa de Emmett ou Rosalie, mas dessa vez eu não temia mais a presença de seu primo.

Não mais.

"Vou dar um pulo aí, ok?" Avisei pegando minha mochila ainda aberta.

"Ótimo! Venha mesmo! Estou esperando!"

Senti-me péssima por estar usando Alice daquela forma. Não esperei que Charlie tentasse contestar e mesmo com a chuva e o gelo na estrada, fui para a casa dela. Minhas mãos suavam dentro de minhas luvas e quando ela me abraçou na porta, pude relaxar um pouco. Olhei para todos os lados, mas logo ela me puxou para dentro da sala onde, Edward lia um livro e me olhou chocado.

"Edward, estou na sala da Tv estudando com Bella."

Senti meu rosto pegar fogo e ela me arrastou até a pequena sala e fechou a porta. Animada, começou a contar sobre seu último encontro com Jasper, o que me deu tempo de bolar um plano mínimo que fosse. Observei Edward e Emmett caminharem até o deck principal e vi aquela como minha chance. Eu tinha escrito o bilhete ainda dentro do carro.

"Droga, Alice... eu esqueci o meu caderno." Fingi batendo a mão em minha testa.

"Mas você usa fichário!" Me questionou com uma careta. "O que eu te dei!"

"Mas eu tenho usado um caderno para anotações a parte, sabe?" Abri a porta e notei o livro que estava em cima do sofá. "Nossa, que livro é esse?"

"É de Edward." Ela falou parecendo entediada. "Você está esquisita, Bella. O que está acontecendo?"

"Nada realmente... pega um copo de água para mim?"

Ela rolou os olhos e foi buscar o que lhe solicitei. Eu teria menos de um minuto. Tinha plena consciência que estava abusando da boa sorte. Eu sabia que alguém estava me esperando, não muito distante dali. E sabia que Alice poderia acabar descobrindo, que qualquer uma de suas primas ou tias poderiam descobrir… Sabia que acima de tudo, era errado.

Mas não resisti.

_Sim, eu sinto a sua falta. -_ Estava escrito no pequeno pedaço de papel que coloquei em seu livro. - _Venha me ver. Me dê um sinal. _

Larguei o livro em cima do sofá e saí correndo. Por sorte, Alice tinha demorando escolhendo um copo bonito para usar com água para mim. Pude ouvir o seu grito quando já estava passando pelo portão de entrada da casa em minha caminhonete, mas não olhei para trás. A estrada de terra estava péssima, então gastei mais tempo do que gostaria até chegar na via principal. A chuva estava muito forte, então tive que ir ainda mais devagar. Foi assim que eu notei um carro muito próximo do meu com os faróis piscando.

Era ele.

Não podia ser outra pessoa.

Ele me ultrapassou e entrou em uma pequena estrada que eu sabia que servia para os turistas irem até o bosque de acampamento.

Eu deveria segui-lo.

Meu coração batia acelerado necessitando por isso, minhas mãos tremiam com a possibilidade de estar perto dele mais uma vez. Sem ninguém por perto. Sem nada que nos atrapalhasse. E ele vinha querendo falar já tinha algum tempo e eu nunca o escutei.

Quando a caminhonete andou mais um pouco, minha mente gritou.

_É errado!_

_Você não deve fazer isso._

_Não seja patética._

_Alguém pode descobrir. _

_Ele é casado._

No lugar de dobrar, apenas segui em frente. Mesmo que vagarosamente, eu pude ver de relance ele fora do carro.

Aquilo me machucou ainda mais, contudo eu tinha que seguir em frente. Precisava fazer isso por mim.

[...]

Demorei cerca de uma hora para chegar em casa. Enquanto tentava me acalmar, enviei uma mensagem para Alice falando que não estava me sentindo bem e estava indo para a reserva. Aproveitei e mandei uma mensagem para Jake pedindo que ele me cubrisse pois eu precisava.

Foi uma longa hora em uma das estradas que ficavam perto da praia. Chorei, respirei fundo e finalmente tomei coragem de ir para casa. Uma parte de mim ainda estava irritada por ter feito tudo aquilo para nada.

O que me surpreendeu foi que Carlisle me encontrou.

Eu pedi desculpas a ele, que foi gentil dizendo que eu não tinha que me desculpar por nada. Ele realmente parecia preocupado comigo e não mencionou sobre _ele _em nenhum momento. Meu coração agradeceu.

"Bells." Charlie saltou do sofá assim que me viu entrar em casa. "Está tudo bem?"

"Desculpa." Pedi soltando minha mochila no pé da escada. "Juro que isso não vai acontecer novamente. Eu só... sei lá."

"Ok, Bells." Forçou um sorriso e se sentou novamente no sofá. "Vá descansar. Eu estarei aqui embaixo se precisar de qualquer coisa."

Entrei no banheiro para tomar um banho e quando estava prendendo o cabelo Charlie bateu na porta avisando que tinha recebido um chamado no posto policial por causa de um acidente na estrada. Avisando que não demoraria, eu apenas gritei um ok para que ele escutasse.

Tomei meu banho e acabei tento que ir até a área de servoço procurar um pijama mais quente para mim. Coloquei meias, uma calça de moletom e uma blusa regata e tentei encontrar o casaco do conjunto. Eu queria algo mais solto para usar, mas era o único conjunto realmente quentinho que eu tinha e que segundo Alice realçava o meu corpo.

Alice.

Droga.

Eu teria que enfrentá-la amanhã.

Lembrando que o casaco já estava na cômoda do meu quarto, apaguei todas as luzes no andar de baixo e chamei por Preguiça. Nada dele em nenhuma parte da casa, imaginei que ele já estivesse em meu quarto.

O que eu não esperava era que ao abrir a porta, iria encontrar Preguiça lá dentro com uma companhia. Edward estava sorrindo enquanto fazia carinho embaixo do queixo do meu gato que ronronava alegre.

"Oh meu Deus!" Me senti zonza e coloquei a mão em meu peito nervosa.

Ele ficou sério e se aproximou mais da minha cama, pegando o apanhador de sonhos que eu tinha ganhado mês passado de Jake.

"Edward!"

"Eu tinha que vir aqui." Pegou o presente que Jacob entre os dedos e me deu. "O que é?"

"Saia."

"Bella…"

"Saia!" Pedi mais uma vez dando passos para trás. "Charlie vai chegar a qualquer momento e eu não vou mentir para ele. Só, por favor, vá embora."

"Hoje dei entrada no divorcio. Tanya já assinou os papeis. Estou me mudando definitivamente daqui. Estou reagindo Bella. Eu quero ser alguém melhor. Eu queria..." Preguiça pulou para a minha cama, se esfregando no braço dele, que riu. "Não sabia que você gostava de gatos."

"Nunca tivemos tempo de nos conhecer de verdade."

Aquilo acabou doendo em mim também.

"Como entrou aqui?" Peguei preguiça no colo.

_Não lindinho! Nada de se viciar nele também!_

"Pela janela." Explicou calmamente.

"E se algum vizinho viu?" Meu peito doia. Preguiça achou que era hora de ficar se esfregando em mim, então acabei o colocando no chão. "Charlie pode te matar."

"Sim, ele pode." Comentou sético. "Eu não espero pelo seu perdão, Bella. Nunca. Mas eu estou cuidando de minha vida agora."

"É sua vida." Fechei os olhos. "Não tenho nada a ver com ela."

"Bella, eu sei que errei. Eu sei..." Suplicou. "Mas eu também tentei. Se Phill ao menos permitisse..."

"Não fale sobre o meu padrasto!" Gritei. "Não fale sobre minha familia, não fale sobre mim com ninguém. Não pense em mim, vá viver a sua vida!" Acho que nunca tinha sido tão agressiva com ninguém antes.

Minhas mãos tremiam quando me aproximei.

"Vá embora!" Apontei para a janela. "Suma da minha vida."

Eu sabia que não queria dizer isso a ele. Por dentro, estava abrindo a minha ferida novamente, mas eu estava com tanto medo. Ele era tão real naquele momento. Estava tão proximo que mais parecia que estava em um de meus pesadelos loucos novamente.

_Não. _

_Não. _- Minha mente gritou novamente. - _Dê as costas a ele, Bella. Agora. _

E foi isso que eu fiz. Com medo de ouvir o que quer que fosse que ele tinha para dizer, coloquei as mãos em meus ouvidos e mantive meus olhos espremidos para não chorar.

Não sei quanto tempo... se segundos, minutos ou horas, mas senti meus braços serem puxados. Com um grito me afastei, mas logo vi meu pai na minha frente, pálido e nervoso com minha reação. Olhei para o quarto e assim que comprovei que estávamos sozinhos corri para abraçá-lo.

"Bells! O que aconteceu?"

"Desculpa, pai. Desculpa..."

Ele me apertou com força em seus braços e eu finalmente chorei como realmente precisava.

"Bells... fale comigo. Por favor!"

"Eu não sei o que estou fazendo, pai. De verdade." murmurei contra sua camisa. "Parte de mim, diz que o que eu fiz foi certo. Mas a outra parte, a que me domina, a parte que mostra quem eu realmente sou e quero, acaba de morrer..."

[...]

Na quinta-feira, a mais díficil sessão de terapia tinha ocorrido. Ouvi tudo o que eu não queria: que eu deveria dar uma chance para Edward se explicar, já que isso foi o que mais me magoou quando ele sumiu. Mas não dei a chance e a terapeuta apenas pediu que refletisse.

Como se não bastasse, eu estava ocupada demais planejando minha despedida com Alice.

Aluguei o seu filme favorito e levei lanchinhos proibidos para nós duas. Lógico que ela não acreditou na minha explicação, quando lhe disse que estava passando mal, porém não insistiu quando soube que de forma alguma iria contar para ela o que realmente tinha acontecido.

Tivemos que ir dormir cedo pois Rosalie chegou antes de viagem. Aquilo me assustou, mas também acabou me salvando de continuar ouvindo tudo de íntimo que Alice queria me contar sobre ela e Jasper. Eles estavam planejando uma fuga para daqui algumas semanas. Eu preferia ficar sem saber de nada.

A cortina acabou não sendo totalmente fechada e a luz azul da piscina me incomodou. Ela também me deixava hipnotizada e quando vi dois vultos andando por perto dela, o meu sono foi banido para ainda mais longe. Mesmo sem ouvir, era nítido que Emmett e Rosalie estavam brigando. Rolei na cama e forcei o sono a vir, mas me senti inquieta. Tínhamos comido tantas porcarias que o que mais cooperava para que eu não relaxasse era a minha sede. Eu poderia ir até a cozinha e beber um copo de água, certo? Por mais que eu soubesse que a água da pia do banheiro de Alice era boa, eu não tinha um copo e não queria beber água quente.

Dane-se, Rosalie.

Eu vou beber um copo de água, pois amanhã daria um jeito de brigar com Alice e fazer de conta que não me importava com ela. Eu poderia fazer isso. Ainda mais agora que Phill estava tão próximo de conseguir sua vaga no time da Florida. Lionel e eu poderíamos ficar namorando a distância por algum tempo. Não é como se namorar com ele fosse essencial. Eu gostava bastante dele, claro. Tinha um carinho especial, mas ainda assim não sabia se iríamos durar após a faculdade.

Desapego, desapego, desapego.

Eu precisava praticar.

Toda a vida que eu tinha construído aqui era errada. Sim, eu gostava de trabalhar, eu descobri que adorava dançar e sempre fui boa aluna. Ter um namorado era legal e fazer amigos era importante. Tornar-me próxima ao meu pai tinha se tornado fundamental. Mas tudo isso convivendo com a família louca de Edward era demais. Mentindo para uma garota que considerava ser minha melhor amiga, me sentir sendo observada por todas as partes... Nada bom.

Eu estava confusa, mas queria ter uma real liberdade. Eu não queria ser popular na escola. Não gostava de ter que mentir para meus amigos e odiava de ter medo de ir ao mercado e ter que me encontrar com alguém que obviamente me repugnava. Eu queria ser feliz. Assim como a minha versão em princesa,queria trilhar para um final feliz, mas eu sabia que não tinha como.

Resolvi sair do quarto e quando fui até a cozinha ninguém apareceu. Bebei um pouco de água e ao me sentir melhor comecei a ouvir vozes. Aquilo me deixou nervosa.

"Você precisa fazer isso." Ouvi Rosalie falar. "Confie em mim, eu tenho tudo sob controle."

"Mas será que o sangue..."

"Shiii." Ouvi Rosalie pedir silêncio e fiquei nervosa. "Acho que ouvi algo."

"Carlisle não está mesmo na cidade?" Tanya choramingou.

"Não. Ele está em Seattle cuidando da mudança de Edward. Preste atenção. Fique calma."

"Mamãe acha que isso não vai dar certo..."

"Desça." Rosalie pediu. "Vou chamar Emmett e ele vai nos ajudar, fique calma."

"ROSE! NÃO!"

Mal tive tempo de registrar o que estava acontecendo. Entre o grito e Tanya caindo pela escada, só parando próxima a lareira, foi uma questão de pouquíssimo tempo. Pensei em ir ajudá-la, mas Rosalie já estava gritando por Emmett. Tanya obviamente estava machucada, mas o que me deixou horrorizada foi quando ela tentou se levantar e a sua calça do pijama estava suja.

Suja de sangue...

**Na vingança e no amor a mulher é mais bárbara do que o homem.**

**Friedrich Nietzsche**


	50. Extra IX

**Nem vou falar nada... rs**

* * *

"Ah você está aqui." Rosalie me encontrou no estacionamento. "Só assim mesmo, não é?"

"Cale a boca." Rosnei.

"Não calo, não. Você tem uma esposa grávida dentro de casa e não faz nada!" Provocou.

"Rose, eu estou cansado. Você sabia e ela também. E se eu não posso fazer parte da vida dessa criança como gostaria, acabou."

"É bonitinho ouvir você falando isso." Saiu de seu carro. "Mas não vai ser tão simples assim."

"Tanya já assinou, Rose." Me encostei em meu carro. "Não tem mais volta. Vou ser o pai da criança e só."

Ela cerrou os olhos e me observou cheia de ódio.

Sabia que ela seria eternamente desapontada comigo por eu não ter dado certo com Tanya. Elas eram melhores amigas, mas isso não significava que ela teria que se meter nas decisões de minha ex-mulher o tempo todo. Não existia mais nada entre nós há muito tempo. Jamais existiria novamente. O meu erro tinha sido machucá-la para magoar a família toda. O resultado foi essa gravidez inesperada como uma maneira de mostrar o quão irresponsável eu era. Sempre me perguntei se Bella estivesse grávida, o que aconteceria?

Era uma questão de honra ser um homem e dar um nome a criança que era minha, mas eu estava tão distante dela... nunca me senti sendo seu pai, de qualquer forma. Era um fardo, quando deveria ser uma alegria. _Aprenda a andar carregando o peso de sua própria mochila, Edward. _– A psiquiatra quis me lembrar, mas era difícil. Não seria simples, nunca.

"Vamos dar uma volta." Rose abriu a porta do passageiro de seu carro. "Vamos. Eu quero te mostrar algo importante."

"Rose..."

"É na estrada lateral." Sua voz estava suave. "Vamos. Esqueça nossos problemas por cinco minutos."

Conhecendo bem a minha prima, entrei em seu carro. Eu sabia que ela insistiria o suficiente até que eu acabasse sendo vencido pelo cansaço. Ela estacionou o carro em um dos trechos da estrada e começávamos a caminhar pela mata, até que chegamos a outra via.

Meu coração se despedaçou ali.

"Eles sempre ficam aqui. Sabe Edward, morar numa cidade pequena não poderia ser melhor. Você acha que eu não sei que o meu próprio pai a persegue? Guarda coisas dela para mostrar para você." Engoli seco observando eles se beijarem.

Era melhor desviar o olhar.

"Olhe, Edward." Exigiu. "Olhe. Ela superou."

Mantive meus olhos fechados.

"Vamos, seja homem! Você a largou por minha causa. Eu a arranquei dela. Agora, retire-a de seu pequeno mar de felicidade. E eu vou fazer isso de novo. O seu divórcio com Tanya não significa nada. Você desgraçou essa família e conseguiu tanto para si... tem que _pagar por isso." _

"Quantas vezes vou ter que pedir perdão por isso?" Perguntei irritado. "Quantas vezes vocês vão esfregar isso em minha cara? Como se eu ter feito o que fiz fosse simples. Como se saber que todos podiam estarem vivos..."

Ela me encarou.

"Viu? Então agora você vai largar seu filho por causa de uma pequena vadia?" Rolou os olhos e eu me contive.

"Não ouse falar assim dela, Rosalie. Você não tem o direito."

"Claro que não." Suspirou e olhou as unhas. "Mas paz você não vai ter, se não seguir as regras de mamãe. Família unida. Unida!"

"Não somos mais unidos tem muito tempo... cada um de nós deveria seguir um caminho e tentar melhorar, Rose. Sério."

"Eu vivo muito bem com o que tenho." Olhou para o carro e sorriu. "Oh."

O garoto estava sem camisa, se abaixando... eu sabia o que aquilo significava. Partiu-me o coração ver aquilo, mas o que eu poderia fazer?

"Parece que alguém cresceu." Rosalie tocou meu ombro. "Mas eu vou dar a chance de você pensar melhor sobre o que está fazendo. Sobre abandonar a sua família, sobre achar que Alice pode cuidar do próprio dinheiro, mesmo que ela não seja útil para nada..." Olhou em meus olhos. "Eu falei sério quando fui buscar você em Phoenix, depois de ter levado aquela surra. Se você for atrás dela, Edward... não respondo por mim. Seja homem e se quer curtir sua vida de solteiro, faça. Mas não vá atrás dela. Ou você sabe do que eu sou capaz."

"Você não ousaria." A empurrei contra uma árvore próxima. "Se eu soube que você encostou um dedo se quer nela, Rosalie, eu mato você."

"E quem duvidaria que você não faria isso comigo? O seu currículo de assassino já é grande." Perdi a pouca força que tinha e ela se afastou. "Mas eu não morreria por suas mãos, Edward. Basta um boato. Ou dois. Que tal a cidade saber sobre a filha do chefe da polÍcia anda transando com o namoradinho na beira da estrada?"

Ela não ousaria.

"Ou melhor... que ela é uma vadiazinha que te seduziu? Que ela é o motivo do seu divórcio? Não é uma mentira, é? É tudo que esta pequena cidade precisaria para fazer ela sair correndo daqui." Deu os ombros. "Tome seu tempo caminhando até o hospital. Quem sabe você consegue colocar a cabeça em cima dos ombros novamente..."

"Eu não entendo você, Rose." Resmunguei. "Sempre teve tudo o que quis."

"Ah. O que o dinheiro pode comprar, certo?" Comentou sem olhar para trás. "Por isso você sempre vai me dever ainda mais."

Esperei que ela fosse embora. Não olhei para o carro por algum tempo, mas quando o fiz, me senti ainda pior. Bella estava abotoando sua blusa enquanto ele sorria e tentava beijá-la.

Eu jamais poderia tê-la.

Eu jamais seria merecedor de nada que ela já tinha me dado.

Tropecei no caminho e assim que caí, senti as folhas no chão contra meu rosto, exatamente como quando Phill bateu em mim.

_"Aqui não é a casa de vocês." Avisei quando ele parou o carro. "Phill..."_

_"Você lembra, Edward? Lembra do que eu disse a você naquele jantar? Que se você fizesse qualquer coisa contra Bella, eu bateria em você?"_

_"Sim, eu lembro." Tirei meu cinto logo após ele ter feito isso. "Eu lamento muito, foi um erro, eu já diss..."_

_Nunca tive tempo de completar o que eu queria dizer mais uma vez. Diferente do que Phill imaginava, não fui capaz de correr como ele queria. Lembrar de Bella em choque, parecendo mais morta do que viva também tinha me matado. _

_"Vamos Edward! Reaja! Você pode fazer o que quis com minha filha e quando se cansou. a deixou de lado? Eu estou feliz que seja apenas um pouco mais novo que eu. Você é um homem feito e pode apanhar o quanto eu quiser!"_

Apanhar tinha sido fácil. Eu ainda tinha marcas para mostrar que tinha sobrevivido e que comprovavam que eu era capaz de carregar mais um fardo em minha vida. O meu erro com meus pais, meus tios... o meu erro com Bella.

Sem vontade de me levantar fechei os olhos. Não queria chorar, não queria continuar sendo fraco, mas era impossível.

Só de lembrar das cenas de momentos atrás, senti ainda mais dor do que no dia que Phill me acertou. Senti ainda mais dor do que cada tacada que ele deu, não me perdoando pelo que eu tinha feito. Eu preferia que ele me matasse, preferia que ele tivesse sido certeiro o suficiente, mas morrer era muito fácil. E eu não merecia isso. Não quando eu matei tantas pessoas de maneira lenta e dolorosa.

Por dias, eu sonhei que ela tinha ido embora, que ela estava vivendo uma vida feliz e no final, tudo o que eu recebi foi mais tortura no dia que Tanya programou que deveríamos nos casar. Eu me sentia preso a situação e agora vejo como deveria ter lutado mais.

Mas valeria a pena?

Seria racional Bella não me querer mais. Seria correto da minha parte não envolvê-la em mais problemas. Eu sabia que Rosalie tinha mantido sua promessa: ninguém sabia quem Bella era. Mas eu podia lembrar da revolta de minhas tias quando souberam que eu pedi outra em casamento. De que eu fui capaz de amar alguém que elas não conheciam. Alguém que Aro aprovava, alguém que provavelmente não me aceitaria se soubesse do que eu tinha feito, alguém que só ia querer o meu dinheiro, alguém que elas iriam atrás e afastariam de mim como tentaram fazer com Giana e Aro, mesmo depois deles terem perdido tempo as encontrando em Seattle.

Eu não faria ela passar por mais problemas por minha causa. E eu tentei viver a minha vida, mas os meus erros, de alguma maneira, sempre seriam mostrados para mim mais uma vez.

Ver Bella no dia do casamento que nunca quis ter com Tanya foi quase tão ruim quanto ver que tinha a perdido assim que voltei para Chicago. perceber como eu tinha acabado com o seu coração acabou com o meu.

Fique feliz, os últimos cacos insistiam em dizer. Ela está vivendo a vida dela. Apenas não atrapalhe. Deixe ela ir. Seja capaz de fazer o bem uma única vez. Você já causou danos demais...

Sendo assim, eu levantei.

E caminhei para longe dela mais uma vez...


	51. AtoIII Cena XIX Caixa de pandora

**O extra deixou vcs de cabelo em pé né? Kkkk Só espero que quem não tinha entendido o quanto que o Edward é frouxo, finalmente abra os olhos. O extra no pov dele não foi feito para que vocês sentissem pena dele. Apesar de ser vitma do sistema de loucos que rola aqui na fic, ele teve sua parcela de culpa e pagou bem por ela. Ou não? Mas ele está fazendo terapia... e... bem, vamos ao novo cap. Este está no tamanho médio de sempre, tem 12 páginas ( os caps geralmente são entre 8-13 páginas) mas já vou avisando: o próximo será ENORME. Querem que o prox cap chegue cedo? Então... bem... já sabem. Caprichem no número de reviews que ele chega rapidinho tbm... hehehe**

* * *

_Segredos tão bem guardados_

_De um casal de namorado_

_Segredos do amor_

_Revelação de uma magia_

_Um brotar de uma flor_

_Tão mágica é a vida_

_Uma essência, um toque_

_Um desejo de amar_

_Cumplicidade boa é gostar_

_Prazer em si beijar_

_Vontade de se dar_

_É possível acreditar_

_Mas os meus segredos_

_Nunca vou te revelar._

**Reff Carvalho**

* * *

As imagens tinham sido coladas em minha mente. Eu não conseguia me desapegar delas de jeito nenhum. Tanya rolando pela estreita escada, seu rosto pálido e machucado por causa da queda e sua calça suja de sangue. A forma com que ela passou a mão em cima da mancha e me olhou espantada antes de olhar para a própria mão foi algo que ficaria registrado para sempre em minha memória.

Jamais esqueceria aquilo.

Existia algo que não estava ali. Não consegui me mover para ajudá-la e agora me censurava por não ter feito isso. Apenas observei a cena espantada. Rosalie desceu gritando, Emmett carregou Tanya para fora e eu me mantive escondida, embora tenha certeza que a ex-esposa de Edward tenha me visto. Por impulso, olhei para as mãos dela.

Nada.

Nenhuma aliança, nem mesmo o anel vistoso que tinha uma enorme pedra. A que custo tinha vindo essa separação? Como Rose reagiu e como Edward ficaria agora que seu filho estava morto?

Qual seria o tamanho do bebê?

Durante o intervalo, Alice me disse que ele não era muito grande, já que Tanya também não tinha uma barriga tão grande. Não aguentei e fui para o laboratório do colégio e assim que tive alguma privacidade, pesquisei sobre fetos no quinto mês e fechei a janela assim que notei o quão bem formados eles já estavam.

_Pare com isso. _ – Algo parecia querer gritar dentro de mim. Embora uma outra parte, a que eu não sabia o quão dominante de mim era, queria... sorrir.

_No final, ela também não ia ser mãe do filho dele. _

"Para com isso, Bella."Recriminei-me enquanto caminhava para a última aula do dia, na estufa. "Pare agora."

Poderia ao menos tentar me lembrar de Alice, que chorou horrores assim que chegou no colégio. Ela estava assustada. Disse que Rosalie nunca havia batido nela antes, sem que ela tivesse feito algo de errado e que suas tias estavam voltando mais cedo de viagem. Emmett também havia brigado com a esposa, pois nunca soube que Alice era judiada pela prima. Era como estar no meio de uma construção que estava desmoronando.

Alice veio para o colégio, pois estava com medo de ficar sozinha em casa, porém Emmett não apareceu. E em uma cidade pequena como Forks, é claro que Alice já estava recebendo os pêsames de todos.

Menos de mim.

[...]

Uma mentirinha de vez em quando não deveria doer, certo? Bem é como eu imagino. Exceto pela parte em que devo mentir para o meu próprio pai. Mas estava disposta a conversar abertamente com ele depois. Faltar o trabalho na loja dos Newton não era algo tão ruim ou absurdo assim, mas definitivamente, dizer ao meu pai que eu ia para casa do Jacob e falar pro Jake que eu estaria com Alice não era legal.

Assim que pude corri, para Port Angeles. Lionel me ligou, mas eu lhe disse que estava ocupada por hoje. Eu precisava, de verdade ficar só e entender o que eu sentia.

Alegria?

Tristeza?

Pesar?

Definitivamente, eu estava inquieta. A incerteza tomando conta de mim. Até que eu chegasse no consultório e me sentasse naquele sofá, eu me sentiria sufocada.

Sufocada, sufocada, sufocada, sufocada.

Eu não deveria me olhar no reflexo do espelho ou acabaria tendo certeza de que não batia bem da cabeça e deveria estar internada naquela clínica em Phoenix. Talvez aquele fosse mesmo o meu lugar. Quem sabe eu não estivesse pronta para encarar esse mundo estranho. Mas se eu fosse pensar em todos "talvez", eu nunca tivesse conhecido Edward e quem sabe, nunca tivesse me aproximado do meu pai, ou então talvez...

Bem, talvez todas essas questões não viessem ao caso.

Estacionei o carro de qualquer jeito e corri para dentro do consultório. Bree fez uma careta ao me vez e assim que encostei em seu balcão, ela encerrou uma ligação.

"Bella. O que faz aqui?"

"Eu preciso falar com a Dra Miranda." Falei como se estivesse quase em sem ar, como de fato, estava.

"Mas você esteve aqui ontem." Ela questionou pegando a agenda da médica. "Eu posso tentar um encaixe para você..."

"Não, Bree." respirei superficialmente antes de falar com ela mais uma vez. "Eu preciso falar com ela agora. Se não for agora, pelo menos, hoje."

"Mas ela ainda tem alguns pacientes, Bella." Resmungou claramente impaciente. "Você tem seu horário na quinta."

"Bree, por favor, eu imploro, me deixe falar com ela. E eu posso aguardar até que o último horário e..."

"O que está acontecendo aqui?" Dra Miranda nos olhou feio. "Bella?"

Era hora de suplicar.

"Eu sinto muito estar aqui, mas eu preciso muito falar com você. Eu preciso de verdade falar sobre algo que aconteceu." Suspirei. "Por favor. É realmente importante."

Ela e Bree se olharam por alguns instantes e depois ela gastou algum tempo me observando.

"Bree, que horas é a minha última paciente?"

"As seis. Mas aí a sessão é de quarenta minu.."

"Posso esperar. É sério." Interrompi o diálogo entre elas, antes que se estendesse

"Bella." Dra Miranda pareceu querer me advertir. "Eu preciso que você respire fundo e aguarde. Não vou sair correndo daqui."

"Mas é que eu preciso muito, muito falar com você." Comecei a bater os dedos em cima da mesa. "Eu não tenho com quemconversar sobre isso."

"Bree, a paciente das quatro horas chegou?"

"Ainda não."

"Cancele se ela chegar atrasada." Avisou sem rodeios. "Eu vou apenas pegar o meu casaco, Bella."

Roi a minha unha enquanto aguardava por ela e estranhei quando ela disse que iríamos dar uma volta. Caminhamos para fora do consultório e fomos para um café a apenas três quadras dali. Ela escolheu uma mesa no canto do pequeno salão e fez um pedido para nós duas.

"Não roa as unhas." Ela pediu. "Relaxe. E pare de balançar as pernas, Bella. Está tudo bem. É sério. Eu preciso que você relaxe."

"Não estamos em seu consultório." Comentei assim que coloquei as mãos em cima da mesa, nervosa.

"Você não me quer como médica, e sim como amiga." A garçonete colocou duas xícaras de chá para nos servir. "E nós temos uma hora para que você desabafe." Comentou dando um gole na sua bebida. " É camomila. Vai te ajudar."

"Não sei..." Passei o dedo pela borda da xícara. "Eu precisava falar com você. Nem mesmo para o Jacob eu posso contar sobre isso."

"Diga, Bella." Ela me lançou um sorriso caloroso. "Pode confiar em mim."

"Eu acho que você vai ficar chateada, pois eu meio que menti sobre algo..." Ela balançou a cabeça negativamente.

"Não, Bella. Quem vai ficar chateada, no final, é você mesma."

"Lembra de Alice?" Ela balançou a cabeça positivamente. "Ela..."

"Ela...?" Incentivou. "Você fala pouco sobre ela."

"Ela é prima _dele." _Os olhos dela ficaram esbugalhados por algum momento, mas logo em seguida voltou a manter a sua postura. "Eu sei... sei que deveria ter me afastado, mas algo nela me atrai. Ela é legal. Juro, ela é uma pessoa ótima, eu gosto de verdade dela."

"Mas é prima _dele _? Mas ele não mora em outra cidade? Com a esposa?"

Meu coração ficou ainda mais apertado naquele momento.

"Ele é primo de Alice e vive em Forks de vez em quando. E a ex-esposa dele, que também é prima de Alice, perdeu o bebê ontem a noite."

Ela balançou a cabeça e me olhou com cuidado.

"Bella, o que você quer dizer?"

"Eu realmente só me toquei de algumas coisas hoje, embora sempre soube que me afastar de Alice, exatamente como eu fiz nos últimos dias tenha sido melhor... Fui dormir na casa dela para me despedir ,sabe? Para cortar os laços com ela de uma vez. Mas eu vi a prima dela rolando pela escada, eu vi o pijama sujo de sangue. Ela estava grávida de cinco meses. Eu pesquisei na internet, o bebê já estava muito bem formado, era uma criança, mas..."

Respirei fundo, precisando ter certeza do que estava prestes a falar, mas meu coração batia com força, mostrando que o que eu sentia era correto e concreto.

"Mas..."

"Eu deveria estar triste, certo? Eu a vi cair e se machucar... eu deveria tê-la ajudado, não era? Uma pessoa normal faria isso. Eu sei que se fosse qualquer outra pessoa, faria isso. Mas eu não fiz. E na verdade eu estou... feliz com tudo o que aconteceu."

"Bella, isso é muito sério."

Engoli seco e segurei um sorriso que queria aparecer.

"Mas eu estou sendo séria. Eu sei que é errado, mas não consigo. É mais forte que eu. Eu estou aliviada, eu estou feliz... Se eu não posso ter um filho dele, ela acabou não podendo também. Ela quem casou com ele, como eu queria ter casado e agora está sozinha. Sem nada dele, assim como eu"

"E você está feliz por isso?" Pegou a sua xícara ao mesmo tempo que eu tomei a minha.

"Sim." Suspirei me sentindo mais leve por finalmente dizer isso em voz alta e dei um gole em meu chá. "Sim, sim. Eu estou. E sei que é errado, mas não consigo conter."

"Como sabe que eles se separaram? Alice te contou?"

"Não." Olhei nos olhos dela enquanto falava. "Essa é outra coisa que está me matando."

"O que Bella? A esposa dele te disse isso?"

"Não. Quem me disse foi o próprio Edward. Na última quarta-feira."

"Por isso você estava tão inquieta ontem..." Ela tirou uma nota de dez dólares de dentro da carteira e colocou em cima da mesa. "Isto foi um erro, Bella. Desculpe. Você realmente precisa de uma sessão."

"A culpa é minha, mas eu ainda não terminei." comentei enquanto ela se levantava.

"Você vai ter a sua chance mais tarde."

[...]

Caminhei pelas ruas de Port Angeles até que desse a minha hora. O movimento aqui era muito maior que o de Forks, mas mesmo assim era fraco. Pude caminhar pelas ruas abraçada ao meu casaco e só não morri de frio por ter muito o que pensar. Será que Dra Miranda mandaria me internar?

Eu passei tanto tempo confusa que era difícil admitir que agora tivesse uma certeza. Uma certeza cruel, no entanto. Tentei me lembrar que Tanya poderia ser o Dragão do meu próprio conto de fadas, mas algo estava faltando. Edward, de fato era o meu príncipe, mas ela não era a bruxa má. Ou era? Ou seria eu a bruxa por estar feliz pelo fato de ela não ser mais um empecilho? Por outro lado, eu havia expulsado Edward da minha vida. Não existia razão para que eu ficasse feliz com a desgraça alheia. Ou existia? Em minha mente, de certa forma, não mais. Se eu tinha expulsado Edward de minha vida, que diferença faria ver Tanya na situação na qual ela se encontrava?

O sofrimento dela.

Sim.

Talvez isso fosse suficiente para que eu pudesse me sentir melhor. Eu amei Edward e o perdi. Não tive a oportunidade de engravidar. Ela teve. Ela foi abandonada por ele mais de uma vez e perdeu o seu bem mais precioso. O seu filho...

Abracei-me um pouco e fiz o meu caminho para a clínica. Logo mais seria a hora da minha sessão extra e ao menos eu tinha a mente mais clara, o que era estranho. Bree me observou com certa desaprovação assim que entrei e pediu que eu seguisse para o consultório. Agora sim eu me sentia ainda mais segura para falar o que fosse, apesar da postura de Dra Miranda ser outra.

Nós começamos praticamente do zero sobre Edward. Minhas sessões eram sempre focadas em mim, em minha infância e minha adolescência, mal tínhamos falado sobre ele até então. Eu lhe contei sobre Chicago novamente, mas desta vez de forma mais resumida e depois lhe contei sobre Forks. Sobre como Alice eu nos aproximamos, de como e foi frequentar a casa dela e até mesmo os encontros - se é que eu poderia considerá-los como encontros - com Edward. Ela pediu que eu desse mais detalhes sobre o nosso dia na clareira, e eu lhe dei. Não foi bom me lembrar daquele dia, da forma como as coisas foram e principalmente de como eu me ofereci a eu pensava difrente, o que significava que eu não tinha mais certeza se o queria em minha vida. Parte de mim, gritava para correr atrás dele e a outra pedia que eu ficasse exatamente onde estava. Tinha sido uma manobra desesperadora, me oferecer para ser a sua amante. Eu tinha total consciência de que se ele aceitasse, eu cometeria este pecado tranquilamente. Mas Edward foi justo, dentro da injustiça que cometeu ao me abandonar. Ele não permitiu que eu me expusesse, por mais que ele sentisse algo por mim. Edward ainda tinha sentimentos por mim. Claro que tinha, porém com um filho que não fosse meu em jogo, tudo se tornava diferente.

Ela tinha tido a sorte de engravidar dele.

Eu não.

E isso ainda me matava por dentro.

"E se ele não tivesse voltado para ela, Bella?" Ela me perguntou. "E se ele resolvesse ficar com você, mesmo que ela estivesse grávida? E se _você estivesse grávida _dele também?"

Aquilo não tinha passado por minha cabeça até então. E se Edward tivesse ficado comigo? Com sua ex-grávida... Phill ia pirar. Tanya, morando em Forks com sua família, faria com que Charlie fosse contra e..._ Oh meu Deus, _Phill acabaria com ele. Não sei o que minha mãe pensaria sobre isso. Dra Miranda me deu cinco minutos para pensar sobre como seria a situação. Ela sabe que eu seria sincera, então mergulhei em minha mente e tentei me imaginar com Edward. Se eu estivesse só com ele seria perfeito. E eu disse isso a médica. Nós dois tínhamos planos. Se eu estivesse grávida não seria um problema. Nós só iríamos casar antes, o que no final seria bom. Eu teria um lindo menino com olhos verdes e um sorriso tão encantador quanto o do pai, mais cedo ou mais tarde. Então ela me lembrou que não se tratava apenas de nós dois. Mas de uma terceira e uma quarta pessoa em nossas vidas.

Não gostei.

Não foi nem um pouco agradável pensar na possibilidade de ter outras pessoas entre nós. Pior ainda se eu estivesse grávida. Um filho seria uma grande responsabilidade e Edward teria que optar por mim ou por ela. Pelo nosso filho ou pelo -me falando coisas que nunca tinha imaginado, mas estavam certas dentro de mim. Um filho, de outra mulher, que nasceria antes do meu... uma criança que seria bastarda, que não foi desejada mas que com toda certeza, seria amada por ele não me soava como algo bom.

"Mas ele seria filho de Edward. Seria parte da vida dele para todo o sempre." murmurei, fitando meus próprios pés

Ela parou de anotar e olhou para mim com firmeza. "Você ia se afastar do seu amor por causa de uma criança? Você não o aceitaria?"

"Não." Assenti enquanto falava, por me sentir extremamente convicta. "No máximo, quando descobrisse que eu e meu filho seriamos prioridade, o toleraria. Ele faria parte de minha vida, claro, mas enquanto não pudesse ser meu, enquanto Tanya e sua família existissem, não o amaria. Se este filho pudesse ser criado como meu, longe de todas as pessoas de sua familia, quam sabe?" Me perguntei antes de chegar a conclusão obvia. "Eu não sei se sou capaz de amar o que não é meu."

Ela voltou a fazer suas anotações e eu sorri aliviada.

Alivio.

Finalmente eu sentia assim.

"Bella, o que você tem a dizer sobre Alice nesse momento? Se é como você disse, sobre ela estar em uma situação ruim, o que você vai fazer?"

"O ideal agora é me afastar." Estalei a língua. "Sim, ficar bem longe dela. É o melhor que eu posso fazer agora. Me afastar dela é uma das maneiras que eu tenho para me curar... eu acho..."

"E Edward?"

Esta era uma boa pergunta.

"Ele foi embora, não foi? Não tem como ir atrás dele."

"E você quer fazer isso?" Olhou em meus olhos. "Bella, se você sabe que ele se separou, se sabe que ele gosta de você, se sabe que ele não tem mais um filho... o que impede de escutá-lo?"

"Ele me abandonou." Dei os ombros. "Quem garante que ele não me abandonaria de novo?"

"E quem garante que ele faria isso outra vez?" Largou a prancheta de lado. "Bella, o que te impede de realmente escutá-lo? De realmente saber o que ele tem a dizer e de falar o que você precisa? Eu entendo que você está confusa, cansada... mas você tem um namorado, não tem?"

Mordi parte interna da minha bochecha.

"Você precisa saber o que realmente quer, Bella. E se eu fosse você, escutaria o que ele tem para te dizer. Diria tudo o que ficou acumulado dentro de seu peito. Só assim você vai conseguir seguir em frente de verdade."

"Talvez..."

"O que foi a última coisa que ele te disse, antes?" Ela se aproximou de mim. "O que ele te disse quando vocês se separaram?"

"Eu já disse a você..." Fechei os olhos na tentativa de escapar da cena. "Ele pediu perdão, mas também desejou que eu encontrasse alguém melhor."

"Foi só isso?"

"Sim." Balancei a cabeça positivamente.

"E depois disso? Até que você voltasse para casa, o que aconteceu?" Ela estava agoniada. "Sobre isso nós não nos falamos. Vocês se falaram nesse meio tempo? E a prima dele de lá?"

"Gianna?" Ela acenou positivamente. "Eu..."

Tentei me lembrar, mas tudo o que vinha em mente era de acordar e já estar na casa de minha mãe. Apenas isso. Eu lembro de não querer sair da cama, de estar com fotofobia, mas não recordo de mais nada além disso.

"Você não lembra?" Balancei a cabeça nervosa. "Ok, eu vou dar algo para que você possa tentar lembrar." Se levantou e foi até o gaveteiro dela. Tirou um papel de dentro de uma pasta e pegou o telefone. "Bree, Renata ainda está no prédio? Ótimo. Eu preciso falar com ela." Notei que ela estava saindo da pequena sala e fiquei nervosa. "Calma, Bella. Eu já volto."

Ela realmente não demorou muito para voltar, mas assim que voltou, me entregou uma receita médica e avisou que eu deveria seguir as instruções que estavam ali á risca. Eu deveria tomar um comprimido todas as manhãs, e se eu sentisse qualquer coisa além do normal, deveria comunicá-la. Ela disse que eu tinha que começar este tratamento, pois estava sofrendo de Fuga Dissociativa. De primeira, fiz uma careta e não acreditei no que ela estava falando, mas doeu quando ela explicou que eu me encaixava bem em todos os sintomas.

O pior é que eu realmente não me lembrava como eu tinha voltado para Phoenix.

E no caminho inteiro de volta para casa, tentei pensar nisso mas nada veio em mente. Eu não conseguia lembrar. Por mais que me esforçasse, eu não conseguia ter nenhuma lembrança do que me ocorreu. Como isso seria possivel? Será que eu deveria ligar para a minha mãe? Renée acabaria surtando se me ouvisse falando algo do tipo.

Fui direto para a reserva e Jacob não estava em uma boa situação. Eu o vi discutindo com Leah na varanda de sua casa e Embry logo me puxou.

"Fica aqui, Bella. Fica ou vai acabar sobrando para você." Me alertou.

"Mas o que está acontecendo?"

"Eles transaram de novo." Fez uma careta. "Jacob sabe como ela gosta dele, mas não corresponde. E aí da em merda, sempre."

Leah saiu correndo e eu pude perceber que ela estava chorando. Embry me puxou para junto dele e começamos a caminhar em direção a casa vermelha, Jacob finalmente nos notou e pulou da varanda sorrindo para mim.

"Bella! Fina..." Ele não teve a chance de terminar, pois dei um tapa em seu rosto. "EI! Droga Bella! Isso doí!"

"Eu sei." Balancei a minha mão, por senti-la ardendo devido ao contato forte com o rosto dele. "Mas você mereceu."

"Mereci?" Contestou esfregando sua bochecha. "Mas que droga!"

"Foi por Leah." Avisei com raiva. "Não posso acreditar que o meu melhor amigo seja tão cretino assim com uma mulher."

"Para onde você vai?" Me puxou de volta, quando comecei a andar.

"Para casa! Sério Jacob! Me solta!" Ele me largou, espantado com minha reação. "Eu estou realmente irritada com você agora! Sério! Droga! Eu pensei que você pudesse ser um homem! Não um idiota!"

Ouvi um assobio seguido de uma risadinha e notei que vinha de Paul.

"E você? Não tem nenhuma aluna para ir comer?"

Saí da reserva cheia de raiva e só me acalmei quando finalmente cheguei em casa. Acabei batendo a porta da frente o que fez com que Charlie desse um salto do sofá.

"Bells!"

"Desculpa." Pedi largando minha mochila. "Foi um dia muito complicado."

Ele fez sinal para que eu me aproximasse, o que fiz prontamente. Sentei ao seu lado e encostei a cabeça em seu ombro enquanto Preguiça se aproximava. Ele estava entre a perna de Charlie e o sofá, provavelmente muito aquecido, mas pulou em seu colo antes de vir para o meu e ronronar, se esfregando em minha mão. Não consegui evitar de sorrir.

"Sabe Bells, eu fico feliz que você se sinta bem aqui, na sua casa, comigo... que Preguiça seja um gato imprestável, mas ao menos arranque sorrisos seus." Tive que rir e ele olhou para mim com cuidado. "Mas eu acho que você pode confiar mais em mim."

"Como assim?"

Ele sorriu. "Bells, eu sou um policial. E sou seu pai. Como não saberia que você está mentindo pra mim? Eu só fico aliviado que não tenha mentido para ir se encontrar com James."

Respirei fundo.

"Desculpa, de verdade. Eu só não queria te preocupar."

"Ah Bells... Se você soubesse como existem diferentes formas de me preocupar..."

"Desculpa..." Pedi sentindo o sono tomar conta de mim.

"Só lembre que eu sempre vou estar aqui, ok? Que eu sou o seu pai e quero te ajudar."

Eu me lembro de sorrir e de sentir Preguiça pular do meu colo antes de apagar por completo.

[...]

Após um final de semana trancada em casa e evitando tudo e todos exceto, meu pai e meu gato, a segunda-feira chegou como um pesadelo. O Baile de Inverno seria na semana que vem, então era um dos grandes assuntos da vez. Alice apareceu, mas não estava bem. Ela sorria e estava muito arrumada, mas ao mesmo tempo, muito calada.

Alice. Calada.

Era bem estranho, mas eu resolvi não forçar, para que eu não acabasse me envolvendo em mais problemas. O trabalho foi tão lento e tranquilo quanto nos outros dias e eu pude sair mais cedo para ir para casa. Fiz o jantar de Charlie, e assim que ele chegou, me surpreendi que Alice também tinha aparecido do nada.

Não pude deixar de recebê-la. Meu pai gostava de sua presença e ficou satisfeito quando viu que ela era uma menina magra que podia comer. Aquela era uma das raras vezes que eu vi Alice comer tão bem. Tudo o que eu queria era pedir para que ela saisse. Até me perguntei mentalmente se Lionel não poderia me fazer uma visita, mas me lembrei que ele estava gripado. Eu não poderia ir até Port Angeles hoje, mas amanhã com toda certeza o visitaria após o meu ensaio.

Charlie recebeu um chamado e Alice e eu fomos para o meu quarto. Preguiça não pareceu gostar muito dela, que assumi ter vindo andando aqui para casa. Em sua bolsa, ela tinha um vestido cor de rosa que disse que eu poderia usar no baile do inverno.

"Vamos Bella, use este."

"Não precisa se preocupar com isso, Alice. E eu nem sei se vou." Suspirei. "Olha, você quer conversar? Está estranha o dia todo."

Ela hesitou um pouco e eu notei quando se contorceu sentada na ponta de minha cama. Quando ela abriu a boca, a campainha de casa tocou. Descemos juntas e para minha surpresa Jacob tinha aparecido. O clima ficou pesado.

"O que ela está fazendo aqui?" Perguntou com um tom grosseiro.

"Jake!"

"O que você está fazendo aqui?" Alice rebateu.

"Eu vim visitar a minha amiga!"

"Ei!" Me coloquei entre os dois. "O que diabos está acontecendo aqui?"

"Eu não gosto dela!"

"Nem eu de você, seu grosso!"

"Ei! Parem!" Supliquei.

"Ah ,Bella! Sério mesmo, com tanta gente legal em Forks, você tinha que ser amiga dessa garota mimada e insana?"

"Olha só quem fala! O pobre coitado garoto da reserva!"

"Parem já com isso!" Pedi passando as mãos no cabelo. Alice estava com o rosto vermelho de raiva e Jacob parecia ter crescido.

"Você é uma mimada que nunca tinha que ter ido até a praia atrás de Paul! Não fui eu quem molhei os seus sapatinhos caros! Você estava no lugar errado na hora errada! E sinceramente, eu nem sei o motivo de estar falando com você! Sua assassina!"

Aquilo foi realmente pesado.

"Controlem o zoológico de vocês!" Alice gritou com ele. "Controlem a porcaria do zoológico de vocês!"

"Do que vocês estão falando?" Perguntei nervosa e vi o queixo de Jake tremer.

"A sua amiguinha aqui matou um lobo!" virei-me espantada para Alice. "Matou um lobo que nem mesmo estava no terreno da casa dela!"

"Tia Heidi atirou nele sim!" Ela gritou de volta. "Ela estava certa! Ele poderia nos machucar! E ele morreu na sua reserva!"

"Morreu nas mãos do filho da mãe daquele enfermeiro nojento, amigo de sua família!"

"Acho melhor os dois irem embora!" Os afastei mais uma vez. "Eu estou em minha casa e sinceramente apreciaria um pouco de paz."

"Não vou ficar aqui enquanto essa garota mimada estiver aqui Bella. Me desculpa, depois nos falamos."

Foi estranho estar na minha própria casa e ver aqueles que considero tão próximos de mim me deixando dividida. Alice subiu para meu quarto correndo e Jacob saiu, batendo a porta da frente. Eles nem mesmo pensaram no que estavam fazendo comigo. Abri a porta de casa e corri até a varanda, mas vi que Jacob já tinha se afastado com sua moto. O telefone tocava na cozinha e quando eu atendi, fiquei surpresa por notar o quão melhor Lionel se sentia. Conversamos um pouco e eu prometi que o visitaria amanhã. Ele disse que sua mãe não achava uma boa ideia, mas eu mantive minha promessa mesmo assim.

Desliguei e subi, tendo uma surpresa quando voltei para o meu quarto. Alice estava em meu computador, com uma página do Facebook aberta. Mas não era uma página qualquer. Meu coração bateu acelerado quando vi que era o perfil de Giana.

"Alice?" Ela fechou meu notebook, com medo que eu visse.

"Vamos começar a decidir o que vamos usar no baile de Inverno?" Forçou o sorriso e voltou a pegar as coisas de dentro de sua bolsa que estava em minha cama.

"Alice, o que Jake disse é verdade?" Ela rolou os olhos. "Você se sentiu bem matando um lobo?"

"Minha família apoia a caça aos lobos, Bella." Deu os ombros e tirou sapatos de um saco. "O que espera que eu faça."

"Mas ele fez alguma coisa? Ele te mordeu ou qualquer coisa do tipo?" Comecei a me irritar.

"Bella, é só um lobo selvagem." Debochou.

"Só um lobo selvagem, Alice? Sério? É uma vida! Uma vida inocente!"

"Tia Heidi sempre disse que se os lobos se aproximassem de nossa casa poderiam morrer. E Laurent os caça quando estão fazendo coisas erradas, como espalhar carcaças por aí."

"Isso é absurdo!" Balancei a cabeça negativamente. "Sério Alice, isso é absurdo. Mas não vou discutir. Você e sua família com regras loucas!"

Segurei-me para não explodir e pensei em pedir para que fosse embora, mas provavelmente teria que ir deixá-la em casa e não queria fazer isso. Tudo o que queria era que Charlie chegasse logo, e assim ele pudesse fazer isso por mim. Fiquei tentando fingir que me importava com os detalhes sobre o vestido que ela tinha encomendado direto da botique que fomos em Chicago.

"Bella, será que eu posso usar aqueles seus brincos de flor? Eles combinariam bem com meu vestido."

"Claro." Leve-os, eu queria dizer.

"Onde estão?"

"Dentro de um baú indiano em meu armário." Avisei e resolvi pegar o livro que estava lendo para me ocupar. Alice não ia parar e eu não queria arrumar uma briga.

Porém, mal pude ler um paragrafo quando a ouvir gritar "COMO VOCÊ SE ATREVE!"

Imediatamente, virei-me na direção dela e a vi segurando a pulseira com diamantes e safiras. "Meu Deus!" Comecei a chorar assim que ela pegou o meu anel de noivado.

"Merda! Droga Bella! Eu pensei que nós éramos amigas!"

Meu coração ficou apertado.

"Como você ousa roubar jóias da minha família?" Me acusou balançando a pulseira com pedras azuis.

"Alice, não é o que você..."

"Não é o que eu estou pensando? Sério, Bella?" Ela balançou o pulso. "Eu uso a pulseira que pertenceu a minha mãe! Diamantes de safiras cor de rosa!" Balançou o anel de noivado. "Acha mesmo que eu não ia saber que este anel era da minha tia? Mas que merda, Bella eu tenho fotos da minha família em meu quarto! Tia Elizabeth tinha o anel mais lindo! E você roubou!"

"Alice eu nunca roubei nada!" levantei-me e resolvi enfrentá-la. "Não me acuse do que eu não fiz!"

"Você teve contato com as essas jóias no meu aniversário! Eu deveria ter visto tudo com calma! Eu deveria acreditar em Rose! Ela disse que você era uma interesseira! E roubou justamente as peças de minha falecida tia?"

Eu queria chorar, soluçar, botar para fora tudo o que eu sentia, mas tinha que enfrentá-la. O que eu mais temia de fato aconteceu e tudo por uma bobeira minha. Contudo, ela estava piorando bastante as coisas, achando que podia me acusar de algo que jamais faria.

"Depois de tudo isso, Bella? Sério? É assim que você me trata?"

"Quer saber de uma coisa, Alice?" Limpei o rosto e peguei o livro que estava dentro do pequeno baú também. "Se você conhecesse tão bem todos de sua familia, incluindo o seu primo, saberia! Sim! Você saberia que _eu fui a mulher que Edward conheceu em Chicago!"_

**Uma noite voltou do passeio diário aturdida pela revelação de que não só se podia ser feliz sem amor como também contra o amor.**

**Gabriel Garcia Marquez**


	52. AtoIII Cena XX Seguindo meu coração

**Complicado né? Quem sabe agora Bella tem a chance de decidir o que ela realmente quer? Apesar de ela sonhar em ser uma princesa que tem um príncipe encantado e Edward sonhar com sua liberdade, ambos precisam lutar com o maior monstro que existe e este está dentro de cada um deles. Eu poderia dividir esse capitulo em 2, como era a minha ideia inicial, mas li, reli, Line terminou de betar hoje e relendo ele eu vi que não faria sentido. Agora como ele é enorme, tem 41 páginas eu vou pedir para vocês lerem com bastante calma. O próximo update não deve demorar tanto, eu prometo. E hoje eu respondi algumas perguntas no forms. No mais... boa leitura. E saiam da moita! Hehehe eu não tenho recebido nem 10% de reviews que tecnicamente deveria receber. E mesmo postando uma fic onde a princesinha tem parafusos a menos, eu estou sendo bem legal, vai hehehe.**

* * *

_Há Momentos_

_Há momentos na vida em que sentimos tanto_

_a falta de alguém que o que mais queremos_

_é tirar esta pessoa de nossos sonhos_

_e abraçá-la._

_Sonhe com aquilo que você quiser._

_Seja o que você quer ser,_

_porque você possui apenas uma vida_

_e nela só se tem uma chance_

_de fazer aquilo que se quer._

_Tenha felicidade bastante para fazê-la doce._

_Dificuldades para fazê-la forte._

_Tristeza para fazê-la humana._

_E esperança suficiente para fazê-la feliz._

_As pessoas mais felizes_

_não têm as melhores coisas._

_Elas sabem fazer o melhor_

_das oportunidades que aparecem_

_em seus caminhos._

_A felicidade aparece para aqueles que choram._

_Para aqueles que se machucam._

_Para aqueles que buscam e tentam sempre._

_E para aqueles que reconhecem_

_a importância das pessoas que passam por suas vidas._

_O futuro mais brilhante_

_é baseado num passado intensamente vivido._

_Você só terá sucesso na vida_

_quando perdoar os erros_

_e as decepções do passado._

_A vida é curta, mas as emoções que podemos deixar_

_duram uma eternidade._

_A vida não é de se brincar_

_porque um belo dia se morre._

**Clarice Lispector**

* * *

"Você só pode estar louca!" Esbravejou ainda mais irritada. "Como você se atreve!"

"Eu não me atrevo! Eu sou o que sou! Meu nome é Isabella Marie Swan e em Junho passado, eu conheci Edward Anthony Masen em Chicago! E nós tivemos a mais linda semana de todas!" Ela ficou boquiaberta. "E sabe quando isso acabou? Quando a imunda da sua prima apareceu no quarto do meu hotel e o arrancou de mim, de minha vida e de meus sonhos!"

"Isso não faz sentido, Bella!"

"Não? Então olhe isso!" Entreguei o bilhete a ela. "Está não é a letra de Edward?" Ela caiu sentada em minha cama. "Ele escreveu isso nesse bilhete para o dia em que ele me pediu em casamento!" Comecei a sentir uma ligeira falta de ar e a sentir meu coração bater ainda mais forte. "Ele me pediu em casamento! Ele me ama! Até hoje! E é por isso que ele vive vindo atrás de mim!"

"Vocês tem um caso?" Ela pareceu enojada. "É por isso que ele se separou de minha prima? Bella! Você agiu como uma vagabunda!"

"Vagabunda é você! É você que permite que façam o que querem com o seu corpo! Você permite que Rosalie bata em você! Mesmo quando você não fez nada de errado! Você é comprada todas as vezes que consegue um item de roupa caro! Você age como uma prostituta dentro de sua própria casa!"

"Não se atreva!" Se levantou irritada. "Não fale mais nenhuma loucura Bella! Ou eu vou mandar internar você!" Eu tive que rir, quase que como uma histérica, louca.

Eu já fui internada, Alice.

"Você me usou esse tempo todo!"

"Não eu não usei! E eu nem sabia que vocês moravam aqui! Eu me mudei para ficar com meu pai, pois minha mãe não aguentava mais me ver sofrendo por causa de Edward! Droga Alice! Ele me pediu em casamento! Ele um dia foi o homem de minha vida. O meu príncipe encantado!"

"Prove!" Ela resmungou irritada. "Prove! Eu quero ver você provar algo além de sua loucura!"

"Você estava vendo o profile do Facebook de Giana!"

Ela riu. "Bella, você me viu fazendo isso." Rolou os olhos.

"Sim, eu vi. E sei que Giana é noiva de Aro. Eles vão se casar no ano que vem e já moram juntos. Ele foi professor dela. Sua família não a aceita. Aro tem uma boate badalada em Chicago."

"Você pode ter pesquisado todas essas coisas na internet!"

"No verão passado, Jasper comprou um par de brincos para você. E eles foram comprados com a ajuda dela."

Alice cobriu a boca com as mãos e eu tentei limpar o meu rosto.

"Nunca usei você. Não notou como eu vinha te evitando? Nunca notou como Edward e eu ficávamos quando estávamos juntos? Eu desmaiei no casamento deles, pois não acreditava que ele estava casando com outra. Era muito azar da minha parte vir para Forks querendo paz, mas viver em um purgatório."

"Minha família..." Silabou baixinho e meu coração pareceu ser esmagado. "Minha família sabe?"

"Nem todos, mas por favor Alice..." Eu já estava correndo atrás dela, que tinha saído do meu quarto. "Alice! Por favor! Se tem alguém na sua lá que não saiba disso, é por que existem os motivos!"

"Dane-se Bella!" Ela começou a chorar. "Você só me usou esse tempo todo! Você nunca foi minha amiga e agora... Agora eu sei que todo esse tempo você só me quis por perto por causa do Edward!"

"Eu nunca usei você!" Segurei seus braços. "Eu sou vítima nisso tudo!"

"Vítima? Querendo roubar Edward de nossa família? Querendo o dinheiro dele? Vítima é ele! Que mulher faz um homem pedi-la em casamento em uma semana? Droga Bella, nunca pensei que você fosse assim! Uma golpista!"

"Você não é essa pessoa ruim, Alice! Pare com isso!"

"Me largue!" Se soltou bruscamente. "E para o seu próprio bem, nem mesmo olhe para mim nos corredores da escola, sua destruidora de lares!"

E antes que eu pudesse tentar falar qualquer coisa, ela já tinha corrido. Sem deixar que o desespero tomasse conta de mim, engoli minha vontade de chorar e me entregar a tristeza e abri o meu Notebook. O perfil de Giana no facebook ainda estava aberto. Eu sabia que Alice não tinha uma conta naquela rede social, assim como eu. Como eu não tinha mais o telefone de Edward, eu tinha que contactar alguém antes que o pior acontecesse. Tão rápido quanto eu criei minha conta, adicionei Giana.

Sentada na cadeira e abraçada aos meus joelhos, comecei a chorar. Esta semana tinha sido muito difícil, mas eu não sabia mais o que fazer. Um barulho me chamou atenção e eu enxuguei minhas lágrimas para observar na tela, uma pequena caixa de mensagens apareceu.

Giana Martin

_Bella? _

_Bella, pelo amor de Deus, me diga que é você!_

_Deus, estou com tantas saudades! _

_Bella, você está aí? _

Ainda tremendo digitei.

Bella Swan

_Sim, sou eu. Por favor, me liga, desculpa, mas é urgente. _

Não demorou mais do que alguns segundos após eu digitar o numero do meu celular para que ele tocasse.

"Bella! O que você está fazendo em Forks? Não está na Italia?"

"Giana." Solucei. "Me desculpa, mas eu não sei com quem falar. Eu acho..." Me lembrei do que Rosalie parecia ser capaz e somei com a história do lobo que elas mataram. "Acho que estou encrencada além de encrencada. Estou correndo um risco muito maior que imaginava."

[...]

Quando eu me encontrei com Alice no corredor do colégio, ela só me ignorou. Ficou bem claro que algo tinha acontecido e escutei quando Jessica começou a espalhar rumores sobre nós duas. Eu não tinha forças para me irritar. Assustei-me quando um dos garotos bateu a porta do armário com força e reprimi a vontade de chorar.

Matei a aula de Biologia para não encontrá-la e evitei ir para o refeitório na hora do almoço. Matei a aula de Botânica, com medo que ela descobrisse que eu tenho o diário de sua tia comigo. Gianna tinha tentado me acalmar ontem, disse que ia falar com Alice, mas quando a ficha caiu, quando eu vi o erro maior que eu estava cometendo, apenas desliguei meu celular.

Fui ara Port Angeles e minha aula de balé foi horrível. Não consegui me concentrar e pude sentir os olhos de Victoria em mim o tempo todo. A prima de Alice também estava lá, obviamente, porém eu não dei espaço para elas, apenas corri para longe assim que tive oportunidade. Ao chegar na casa de James, passei por um dos momentos mais constrangedores de minha vida. Uma das médicas do consultório estava fazendo-lhe uma visita . Foi assim que eu descobri que a psiquiatra que tinha me receitado remédios era amiga da mãe dele, que claramente notou que tinha algo de errado comigo quando nos vimos. Lionel não se importou e expulsou todos do quarto para que pudéssemos ficar a sós. Sua mãe pediu apenas que a porta continuasse aberta.

"Você está estranha." Comentou enquanto me observava, ao mesmo tempo em que me sentei na cadeira de sua escrivaninha invés de me sentar em sua cama. "O que aconteceu, Bella?"

"Só estou preocupada com umas coisas." Retruquei, pensando se deveria me aproximar ou não.

"Que coisas?" Pareceu impaciente. "Poxa, Bella, a gente não se vê tem dias! E você vem me visitar e me trata como segundo plano?"

Suspirei, me sentindo mal por estar fazendo aquilo com ele. Levantei e fui até cama e ele manhosamente colocou a cabeça em meu colo. Passei a mão no cabelo dele e Lionel sorriu. Retribui o gesto, mas jamais seria como os sorrisos que eu dava para _ele. _

"Bem melhor assim." murmurou com um suspiro. "Eu estava com muita saudade da minha bailarina perfeita." Beijou minha mão. "Sabe, nós deveríamos fazer mais planos, Bella. De ir para a mesma faculdade."

"Não tenho dinheiro como você." Avisei. "Então não adianta a gente se programar."

"Mas eu não vou suportar a ideia de estar distante de você enquanto os outros caras se aproximam cada vez mais." Passou seus dedos entre os meus. "Gosto muito de você, Bella." Mais um beijo em minha mão e eu nada senti.

O que tinha mudado?

O que me faria crer que eu poderia largar o que eu tinha como quase certo, pelo que soava errado, se é que existia certo ou errado neste momento?

"Vou estar melhor neste final de semana." Falou mais baixo. "Poderíamos escapar para Seattle. Falamos com Alice e passamos uma noite inteira juntos, que tal?"

"Meu pai não aprovaria algo do tipo, Lionel." Sorri.

"Mas nós já transamos uma vez." Esfregou a cabeça em meu colo e me olhou de maneira sedutora. "Só não tivemos tempo de fazer isso de verdade. E eu quero você, Bella." Me arrepiei e senti o meu rosto pegar fogo. Contudo, apesar de aquilo mexer comigo, não causou ardores o suficiente para que eu o beijasse, como deveria ser.

Semanas atrás, em seu carro tinha sido diferente. Rolou. Eu estava com vontade e queria saber como seria. Hoje, agora, eu não me sentia desejada por ele. Ao menos... ao menos nesse momento.

"Eu queria poder ficar, mas não posso." Comentei ao me levantar e beijei sua testa. "Fica bem, ok?"

Peguei minha mochila e notei seu rosto ficando triste a medida em que passava pela porta.

"Bella." Ele me chamou e eu me virei para ver seu rosto. "Está tudo bem, não está?" Perguntou se encolhendo um pouco, o que partiu meu coração. Acenei positivamente e ele fez uma careta como se estivesse sentindo dor. "Você não está pensando em acabar, está?" Acenei negativamente e ele sorriu. "Você é linda."

Forcei meu sorriso e me despedi de sua mãe que estava sozinha na cozinha. Minha vontade era de correr, mas eu não podia fazer isso de nenhuma forma. Minha caminhonete não era veloz o suficiente.

Resolvi parar na reserva, mas Jacob não estava em casa. O clima era de luto. Alguma das mulheres tinha sofrido um aborto na semana passada, e assim como Tanya, deveria estar sofrendo muito. As palavras de Billy me feriram. Se Jacob não estava mais lá, eu não tinha motivos para ficar.

Em casa, meu pai me recebeu com boas novas. Bem, boas novas no ponto de vista dele, claro. Renée resolveu me surpreender com uma grande novidade que quase me fez morrer por dentro. Ela enviou uma foto dela ao lado de Phill, que usava uma camisa do White Sox e enquanto ela exibia um boné com o mesmo padrão do time. Ambos se dividiam ao segurar uma camisa oficial com o meu nome. O sorriso dos dois dizia tudo e eu bem podia imaginava como eles estavam felizes, pois meu padastro deixara de ser um jogador de segunda divisão com esta conquista.

"Ah, Bells. Você tem um coração tão grande!" Charlie sorriu e me abraçou. "É bonito ver você emocionada dessa forma."

Charlie achava que eu estava chorando por isso? Por estar feliz? Eu estava com ódio! Eu não queria saber de Chicago sem que fosse com _ele. _Guardei a carta no bolso da calça e fui surpreendida por Jacob, que apareceu praticamente do nada e notando que como eu estava, se ofereceu para ir caminhar um pouco comigo. Dei a ideia de jantarmos com Billy e Charlie adorou, então acabei voltando para a reserva. Dentro da garagem de Jacob era seguro e o clima de luto não tomaria conta de mim.

"O filho da mãe tentou contato com você?" Perguntou e eu neguei com a cabeça.

"Eu estou cansada, Jake. Ontem, Alice e eu brigamos."

"Ótimo!" Comemorou. "Odeio aquela garota mimada."

"Eu odiei ficar no meio de vocês dois. Não tem justificativa para o que fizeram comigo."

"Ok, me desculpe, de verdade." Me abraçou. "Quer chorar? Chore. Coloque para fora, Bella. Você tem que parar de guardar as coisas para você mesma."

"Minha mãe e Phill vão se mudar para Chicago. A cidade dos meus sonhos." Retruquei, podendo soltar um pouco da minha revolta. "A cidade onde conheci _ele, _Jake."

"Você pode ficar aqui com Charlie."Ele sugeriu e no mesmo instante balancei a cabeça negativamente. "Vamos lá, Bella. Aqui você está bem distante dele."

_Quem dera. _

"Não importa, no final." afirmei com certo nevorsismo. "Quero esquecer tudo isso." Suspirei. "Nem que seja por alguns minutos."

"Vem, vamos pegar um pouco de água para você." Balancei a cabeça negativamente. "Certo, então eu mesmo vou sozinho."

Ele saiu e deixou a porta aberta, então pude ver quando Embry e Emmett se aproximaram, logo após o final da corrida que eles faziam. Infelizmente eles me viram e ele se aproximou.

"Vá embora..."

"Eu vou." Comentou sem fôlego. "Eu só quero dar um jeito de não machucar Alice."

Observei-o, sem entender.

"Eu não sabia... Nem Edward tinha noção do quão usado foi." Passou a mão no rosto para limpar o suor. "Droga, Bella, eu queria conversar com você. Te dizer onde ele está. Eu quero que vocês fiquem bem."

Sorri sem emoção e alegria.

"Muito tarde."

"Quando a gente pensa que está fazendo algo certo, não tem como enxergar o erro. Mas agora eu sei o que te fiz e Bella..." Ele se ajoelhou na minha frente. "Diga que pode me perdoar."

"Nunca!" Praticamente cuspi a palavra e me afastei dele. "Vocês são um bando de loucos!"

Corri para o lado de fora da garagem e me esbarrei com Jake. Acabei derrubando o copo de água que ele trouxera, no entanto, o estrago nem foi tão grande, uma vez que chovia copiosamente lá fora. Fiz um rápido jantar na casa de Billy e após Charlie terminar de comer, nos despedimos deles e fomos embora.

Já em casa, escrevi um email para a minha mãe dando os parabéns e não disse mais nada além disso. Peguei meu celular que estava desligado dentro da minha mochila e o guardei dentro da gaveta da minha cômoda, onde o frasco do antigo remédio para dormir estava. Sem pensar mais uma vez, peguei um dos comprimidos e tomei, antes de me aprontar para dormir. Caí na cama e senti Preguiça se aproximando. Seu miado foi a última coisa que ouvi antes de ser tomada pelo inconsciente.

[...]

Acordei depois das dez e encontrei um bilhete de Charlie na cozinha, pedindo que eu tirasse o dia para repousar.

_Nada disso, _- me garanti.

Cuidei da casa, fiz o almoço, passei algumas roupas e então, depois de comer ao lado de Preguiça no sofá enquanto assistia o inútil noticiário local, resolvi treinar meus passos do balé. Quando Charlie chegou, o jantar já estava pronto e minhas pílulas de sono me aguardavam quando fui deitar.

Ele passou pela frente do meu quarto na mesma hora em que eu engoli o comprimdo e sorriu, me desejando boa noite. Fiz o mesmo e fingi voltar a prestar atenção ao livro que eu tinha pego. Não li muitas páginas até sentir os meus olhos pesados novamente. Chamei Preguiça e assim que ele deitou, fiz um pouco de carinho nele até cair no sono.

A Quinta-feira começou igual bem parecida com o dia anterior, apenas com a diferença de que Charlie avisou antecipadamente que viria almoçar. Fiz uma lasanha e quando pensei que era ele quem estava chegando, meu coração disparou. Alice estava saindo de um carro de sua família e estava bem, sorridente e bem vestida como sempre.

_Inferno, mais confusão, não. Não com Charlie aqui. _

"Bella." Ela cumprimentou surpreendida, uma vez que abri a porta antes mesmo que ela tocasse a campainha. "Será que eu posso entrar para a gente conversar?" Dei passagem a ela e percebi que fora Emmett quem estava dirigindo o carro.

"Rosalie deixou que você viesse aqui?"

"Ela está ocupada demais com minhas tias e Tanya em Seattle." Respondeu, olhando para o chão. "Olha, Bella eu errei e tudo mais, nem sei por onde começar. Mas você tem que entender que é dificil para mim acreditar que durante todo esse tempo foi você!"

"Isso não importa, é passado."

"Edward se separou de Tanya, não vai mais ser pai... e tivemos outra briga por causa do dinheiro da gente que está sob responsabilidade dele... tudo tão complicado. Não podemos ficar pobres." Rolei os olhos.

"Alice, meu pai deve chegar logo mais. E eu tenho uma vida, diferente de você que acha que o mundo circula ao seu redor."

"Nossa!" Levantou os braços. "Eu vim propor paz!"

"Paz..." Cruzei os braços. "Sério, Alice? Depois de tudo o que você me disse? Sei que estava errada, mas nunca mereci metade do tratamento que você e sua família me deram."

"Olha Bella, eu não quero discutir, mas sim tentar melhorar as coisas."

"O quanto você quer isso de verdade?" Perguntei, me encostando na escada. "Cansei de brigas, Alice. E já estou sem paciência para tantas mentiras também."

"Digamos que eu consegui planejar um final de semana para nós. Como amigas." Ela se aproximou e sorriu, fazendo com que eu fizesse o mesmo. Apesar de tudo eu gostava dela, era inegável.

"Bells? Alice, que bom ver você." Charlie cumprimentou com um sorriso e se apressou em ir para a cozinha. "Hmm, o cheiro é bom."

"Eu sei." Ele sorriu para mim e eu logo servi o almoço para nós três. Comemos em silêncio, então Alice o interrompeu assim que ele terminou de comer.

"Charlie, eu ganhei dois tickets para ir até a California e eles perdem a validade este final de semana." Abriu um enorme sorriso. "A minha intenção é passear e fazer umas comprinhas."

"Dois tickets?" Charlie me observou nada animado. "Você por acaso está chamando a Bella para ir com você?"

"Sim!" Alice praticamente gritou. "Nós vamos amanhã cedo, então perderemos poucas aulas! Daí voltamos na madrugada do domingo para a segunda, assim chegamos na hora do segundo tempo."

"Califórnia." Charlie olhou para a sua caneca de café. "Eu não sei, Alice..."

"Por favor! Por favor! Nós teremos um segurança da família com a gente." Ela fez aquele movimento gracioso com os braços e mãos. "Por favor, Charlie. Eu quero tanto que Bella vá comigo!"

"Bells?" Ele me observou cheio de dúvidas. "O que você acha de tudo isso?"

"Eu acho que seria legal. E talvez eu precise fazer umas compras mesmo... O baile do inverno está chegando e tudo mais..."

"Ok, ok. Tudo bem." Ele avisou enquanto se levantava. "Mas as duas vão me prometer que estarão sempre com os celulares ao lado."

"Sim, nós prometemos, Charlie!"

_Será que assim eu poderia salvar a minha amizade? Ou no final descobriria que ela já não podia mais ter salvação? _

[...]

Alice tinha me ajudado a fazer as malas. Fez questão que eu colocasse um maiô e o meu novo vestido em minha pequena mochila. Coloquei meus produtos de higiene pessoal e um pouco de maquiagem, peguei o livro dela para ler... Apenas mais uma blusa, camisola, calcinhas... bem, essa época do ano a Califórnia era fria, mas nem se comparava com o frio daqui.

Lionel veio me ver naquela quinta. Charlie ainda não tinha chegado, então pudemos ficar a sós em casa por algum tempo, conversando sobre um pouco de tudo. Eu estava feliz que ele estivesse animado com minha viagem. E mesmo que estivesse falando o tempo todo que ficaria com saudades, ele não ficou surpreso que Alice e eu estivéssemos bem novamente. Ele me confortou dizendo que esses dias em um lugar diferente era exatamente o que eu precisava. Passar um final de semana com ela, nos divertirmos... Retomarmos a nossa amizade como ela era antes.

Mas nós duas já sabíamos que éramos amigas. E talvez agora, só tivéssemos fortalecido a nossa amizade. Algo dentro de mim fortalecia a ideia de eu ter uma melhor amiga mulher, apesar de tudo. Não tínhamos conversado abertamente sobre tudo, mas mesmo assim, eu estava feliz que ela me entendesse e tivesse me perdoado por ter escondido tudo aquilo.

Meu pai chegou e Lionel praticamente foi colocado para fora. Hoje era dia de semana, então ele só poderia ficar aqui até as oito da noite.

Fiquei online e conversei um pouco com Gianna, que estava feliz em ouvir todas as novidades. A idéia dela de eu ter uma conta fake no Facebook tinha sido boa, então eu só teria ela e outras pessoas que realmente importavam.

Dormir foi fácil.

Eu estava cansada, e uma dose do meu remédio ajudou bastante para que eu caísse no sono absoluto.

Na manhã seguinte todas as aulas que eu tive com Alice foram disperdiçadas. Ela ficava o tempo todo falando da viagem e na hora certa, Carlisle nos buscou no colégio e dirigiu até Seattle. Era estranho saber que eu estava viajando com Alice e com o segurança da família, mas já tinha um par de anos desde que eu tinha estado na Califórnia. A viagem foi rápida e em menos de duas horas estávamos aterrizando. Alice sorriu e colocou seus óculos escuros assim que desembarcamos.

"Hora do show." Ela bateu palmas antes de abrir a sua bolsa. "Esse é seu, e esse é o meu." Avisou me entregando um outro bilhete.

"Não Alice. É melhor que as passagem de volta fiquem com você."

"Bella, bobinha." Ela tirou um envelope da bolsa. "Nós ainda não chegamos."

"Vamos pegar um táxi então?"

"Não." Ela sorriu ainda mais. "Nós vamos para a área do embarque. Portão 13."

"O quê?" Perguntei nervosa e ela riu enquanto falava com o armário que estava nos acompanhando.

"Você já sabe o que fazer, Nelson."

"Sim senhora." Ele sorriu. "Boa viagem. No domingo à noite eu estarei aqui para buscá-las."

"Alice?" Fiquei nervosa. "O que você está aprontando?"

"Uma viagem inesquecível." Ela me arrastou pelo terminal enquanto balbuciava. "Você está com um daqueles remedinhos de dormir?"

"Estou..."

"Talvez você deva tomar alguns. Nós ainda temos boas oito horas de viagem, sem contar com atrasos e trânsito."

"O quê? Você ficou louca? Para onde estamos indo?"

"Nova York."

[...]

Já era noite quando chegamos em Nova York. Este não era bem o meu tipo de lugar, já que o aeroporto estava insuportavelmente cheio. Era como se eu tivesse saído de uma cidade pequena como Forks pela primeira vez na vida. Muita gente, muito barulho. Alice largou a sua mala no meio do salão e saiu correndo para abraçar Jasper.

Eu finalmente sorri.

Estava tão irritada com ela que não quis papo durante todo o vôo que, apesar de ter saído na hora, demorou demais. Seis longas horas de vôo direto. Eu estava com fome, sede e me sentia quebrada, pois pegamos assentos realmente ruins. Além de próximos a asa do avião, o que bloqueava nossa visão, fomos espremidas entre um senhor muito, muito gordo que estava ouvindo uma música alta e chata o tempo todo.

Mas ver que ela estava com quem amava melhorou tudo.

Ela poderia ter dito antes.

"Bella! Como vai?" Jasper se aproximou pegando minha bagagem também.

"Eu estou bem..."

"Ela está péssima." Alice anunciou quando o abraçou. "Está faminta, sedenta e cansada. Eu disse para ela cochilar um pouco, afinal ainda vamos pegar a estrada."

"Ah não!" Resmunguei como uma criancinha. "Droga Alice, para onde vamos?"

"Hamptons." Jasper sorriu. "Vamos ficar na casa de praia da família."

"Ok..." Me dei por vencida. "Mas será que não podemos comprar algo para comer no caminho?"

Jasper riu e Alice rolou os olhos.

Oh sim, nós teríamos que comer alguma coisa ou eu não sobreviveria a chegar lá.

[...]

Paramos na Starbucks do próprio aeroporto, então eu peguei um muffin e um achocolatado. Do lado de fora estava frio, mas o meu casaco parecia ser suficiente. Jasper estava dirigindo um carro alugado que era engraçado e pequeno, mas eu estava acabada. Verdadeiramente acabada.

A viagem demorou mais do que eu gostaria e encontrar conforto entre minha mala e a de Alice não era possível. E eu ainda estava com fome, me sentindo frustrada por só ter trazido um livro. Não existia possibilidade de ficar segurando vela dos dois o tempo todo. E Alice não tinha nada para ler em suas coisas, o que piorava a situação.

Eu tinha um caderno comigo, mas não estava no modo de querer escrever.

Na verdade, eu estava querendo cair em uma cama e quando acordar, tomar um belo de um café da manhã gordo.

Bem, bem gordo.

Jasper abriu portões de ferro e depois passamos por um enorme jardim, pararmos de frente para uma simpática varanda que estava apagada. A casa parecia enorme, o que não era uma verdadeira surpresa. Ele pegou nossas bagagens e as colocou dentro de uma sala bem decorada. O lugar era realmente aconchegante.

"Bella?" Alice me chamou antes de olhar para Jasper que saiu em direção a porta por onde entramos. "Eu e Jasper vamos sair um pouco."

"Mas já são quase onze da noite!"

"Eu sei." Ela mordeu o lábio. "Ele já tinha programado isso comigo e amanhã vamos poder fazer algumas coisas juntos, eu prometo."

"Ok." Sorri e a abracei. "Não tem problema."

"Ok." Ela pegou sua bolsa e me olhou com bastante atenção antes de suspirar. "Pode se virar sozinha por aqui?"

"Acho que sim." Dei os ombros. "Mas se eu me perder te ligo."

"Duh. A casa nem é tão grande assim." Ela sorriu. "Só não pegue nenhum dos quartos de baixo, ok?" Ela piscou e saiu.

Finalmente tirei meu casaco e observei melhor a sala. A mobília era aconchegante como sua decoração. Era como se fosse uma pequena sala de leitura próxima a lareira, no lugar de ser uma sala de estar ou jantar.

Resolvi dar uma olhada na casa e apesar de lutar com os interruptores – não estava sendo fácil encontrá-los – achei uma linda sala de jantar. O sono anunciou sua chegada mais uma vez e eu resolvi voltar para a sala e ir até o primeiro andar. Enquanto subia as escadas, sorri comigo mesma. Jasper deve ter estado aqui mais cedo e deixado o som ligado. Carregando a minha mochila e minha bolsa, eu fui até o cômodo de onde vinha a música, mas para minha surpresa Jasper não tinha deixado nada ligado.

Minhas bagagens caíram no chão e logo depois o seu copo caiu.

"Bella?" Ele estava pálido como o inferno. "O que você está fazendo aqui?"

~...~

Eu queria matar Alice.

Sim, eu queria assassiná-la. Toda aquela coisa de voltarmos a ser amigas... onde eu deveria ter acreditado naquilo?

"É você?" Se aproximou de mim e pude notar que ele estava um tanto bêbado. "Tão real..."

"Sim, sou eu." Falei pegando a minha mala e minha bolsa. "Cuidado!" Avisei quando ele deu passos para trás. "O vidro, Edward!" Larguei tudo e o segurei, o que o fez sorrir.

"Sempre tão boa, mesmo com aqueles que não merecem."

Afastei-me dele.

"Alice, não foi?"

"Eu a odeio." Disse sem medo de estar sendo grosseira. "De verdade."

"Queria poder dizer o mesmo." Mesmo atrapalhado, pegou minha mala. "Vem, vou arrumar o quarto para você."

"Você está bêbado." Resmunguei.

"Talvez esteja." Sorriu. "Então, me deixe aproveitar." Fez sinal para que eu saísse da pequena sala. "Até o fim do corredor, por favor."

Caminhei com ele e vi que a última porta a direita estava aberta. Ele me pediu licença e entrou no quarto. Assim que a luz foi acesa, fiquei boquiaberta. O quarto era muito lindo. Com traços clássicos ele era todo branco, um azul muito claro e detalhes em creme. Ele colocou minha mala em cima de uma das duas poltronas que estavam próximas a para um conjunto de portas muito bonitas. Era tudo tão alinhado que me fez lembrar o noss... _seu_ quarto em Chicago.

O formato aqui era em L, e perto da cama tinha outro conjunto de portas que chamaram minha atenção. Qual delas daria para a varanda? Edward recolheu duas garrafas de bebida que estavam em uma cômoda e as jogou em uma lixeira. Depois disso, retirou os lençóis da cama. Tudo ficou amontoado em uma pilha no chão e abrindo um enorme baú, ele retirou um saco com peças novas. Até as fronhas ele mudou.

"O aquecedor está em uma temperatura agradável para você?" Perguntou, colocando controles em cima da cama. "Posso ascender a lareira."

"De quem é este quarto?" Inquiri, mesmo já sabendo a resposta.

"Seu." Seus olhos brilharam. "Enquanto estiver aqui, este quarto é seu."

Respirei fundo.

"E onde você vai ficar?" Ele passou a mão no cabelo e sorriu, enquanto olhava para o chão.

"No outro quarto. Não se preocupe comigo." Pediu com um lindo sorriso em seu rosto. "Só quero que fique confortável."

Balancei a cabeça positivamente e quando ele começou a caminhar em direção a porta, notei como estava alcoolizado. Nunca tinha o visto assim antes.

"Boa noite, Bella Mia." Falou antes de fechar a porta.

Assim que notei que estava sozinha, as lágrimas insistiram em cair. Não tive coragem de sair do quarto e ir falar com ele. De que adiantaria? Ele estava bêbado. Senhor... Alice podia ter mesmo feito isso? Dias atrás ela estava me odiando. E agora, estava me envenenando ou tentando me ajudar ao me trazer até aqui? Afinal, o que diabos era isso tudo? Ela insiste para que eu venha e acabou me largando aqui, sozinha com ele.

O sono foi chegando antes mesmo que eu pudesse perceber...

[...]

Já tinha falado com Charlie antes de me arrumar para dormir; ele continuava acreditando que eu estava na Califórnia. Mesmo assim, o meu celular insistia em tocar. Tudo no quarto estava escuro, apenas a lareira acesa. Senti-me confusa, quando olhei para o fogo, mas bastou mais um chamado do telefone que finalmente resolvi atendê-lo.

"Bella!" Jacob praticamente gritou, parecendo nervoso. "Onde diabos você está, Bella?"

"Jake?" Fechei meus olhos novamente por causa do sono. "Estou com Alice."

"Droga, Bella, pensei que você tinha aprendido algo!"

"Jake... todos merecem uma segunda chance, acredite." Respirei fundo. "Aconteceu algo?"

"Vim te buscar para que a gente saísse e você está na Califórnia com Alice? Sério?" Eu bufei com o toque sarcástico na voz dele. "Bella... isso tem algo a ver com o ocorrido com Emmett na garagem?"

Oh droga.

"Jake, por favor." Supliquei. "Estou morrendo de sono e..."

"Você não está só com sono. Está confusa! No que aquela baixinha te meteu?"

"Em nada, de verdade." Tentei garantir, mas pelo seu suspiro ele tinha notado que algo estava muito errado. "Jake..."

"Não estou na posição de te dar sermão, Bella. Juízo. Por favor. E lembre-se que estarei aqui quando você voltar."

"Nunca vou esquecer, Jake... você é um bom amigo." Ele encerrou a chamada e eu suspirei desligando o meu celular antes de voltar a dormir.

Passei algum tempo com os olhos fechados e tentando sentir o cheiro dele no travesseiro, mas o único odor exalado ali era o do amaciante. Meu coração bateu ainda mais acelerado ao me tocar que ele deveria ter feito isto para mim: a lareira, as cobertas por cima de meu corpo.

Não tinha sido uma noite com sonhos.

Quando abri os olhos novamente, uma claridade leve invadia o quarto, deixando-o ainda mais bonito do que antes. Um sol tímido estava deixando o dia lá fora iluminado, fazendo com que este lugar parecesse um pequeno palácio. A lareira estava apagada e agora o ventilador estava ligado. O quarto não estava quente, mas também não era frio. Ele estava em uma temperatura correta, acolhedora.

Levantei-me e fui até a minha mala procurar algo para vestir e notei que minha necesserie não estava mais lá dentro. Meus sapatos estavam arrumados próximos à poltrona onde minha mochila estava.

Olhei-me no espelho que tinha no quarto e corei.

Minha camisola não era nada composta para meus padrões de dia-a-dia. Talvez eu devesse procurar por Alice e pedir para irmos embora.

Corri para fora do quarto e notei que no que ficava de frente para o que estava tinha alguma movimentação. Estava um pouco mais frio, mas continuei caminhando até entrar nele da mesma forma.

"Alice, eu..." Congelei onde estava ao ver Edward usando apenas uma toalha em sua cintura.

As minhas lembranças não tinham lhe feito jus. Lindo. Edward era tão másculo, mas tão delicado ao mesmo tempo... Sua pele tão branca como a minha agora tinha marcas avermelhadas... eram cicatrizes. Em seu ombro direito, nas suas costelas, seguindo para sua barriga. Mesmo assim ele estava tão lindo. Meu coração bateu acelerado e as borboletas fizeram um vendaval em meu estomago antes de voarem para meu ventre. O desejo ardeu em mim de uma forma que jamais pensei que poderia sentir, ao menos novamente. Seus olhos verdes estavam escuros e por mais que ele estivesse parado na porta do banheiro deste quarto, tudo o que minha mente pedia é que ele andasse, reagisse, visse para cima de mim. Queria que ele me desejasse. Que ele estivesse excitado com minha presença como eu estava com a ele. Eu podia sentir como estava afetada, não só por conta da minha respiração e meu coração acelerados... Meus seios mostravam isso. Meus lábios secos imploravam por seu beijo e...

Antes mesmo que eu pudesse olhar para onde eu queria, fechei os olhos e puxei ar com força.

Tudo errado.

"Me desculpe, eu... nem sei o que estava pensando." Assim que estava de costas para ele, corri para o quarto onde estava e me tranquei no banheiro. Aquele seria um longo banho.

[...]

O frio aqui era muito diferente do de Forks.

Depois de passar bons minutos sob o jato forte do chuveiro, vesti um casaco e um short e até aguentei ficar do lado de fora do quarto. A vista era modesta: tempo nublado, praia de areia branca, alguma vegetação... A casa era na beira-mar e tinha um pequeno píer onde um veleiro estava atracado. Perguntei-me se Edward saberia velejar. Se algum dia ele pensou em me trazer aqui para isso. Segurei a borda da varanda de madeira com força e fechei os olhos na esperança de encontrar algo em minha mente. Alguma resposta, alguma segurança, algum sinal... Qualquer coisa que fosse.

Quando notei que não tinha ninguém na casa, me atrevi a descer. Tudo era enorme e ostensivo, mas apesar de ser luxuoso, era confortável. Nem tudo gritava a aconchego, a cara de um lar. Exatamente como em Chicago. No andar de cima ficavam os quartos, no de baixo duas salas, uma sala de jantar, a cozinha... Peguei uma maçã em cima da fruteira e resolvi ir para o lado de fora explorar. Sorri para o toque rústico que tinha no lugar e não me espantei em ver uma piscina na lateral da casa. Apesar de já saber que ela deveria ser aquecida, me arrisquei a mergulhar a mão na água.

No final dela, tinham duas antigas cadeiras de madeira. Atrás dela, uma possível garagem estava fechada. O vento forte me fez estremecer e eu voltei para dentro da casa correndo quando senti que estava começando a chover.

O cheiro de algo sendo frito me chamou atenção. O incômodo maior foi pela fome. Ver Edward em frente ao fogão acabou me deixando surpresa. Não pude deixar de sorrir ao notar que ele estava fazendo tudo errado.

"O que está tentando fazer?" Perguntei e ele deu um salto. "Desculpa."

"A culpa não é sua Bella." Suspirou cansado. "Eu sou um desastre, não consigo nem fazer torradas francesas."

"Eu faço, você frita." Avisei jogando a mistura que ele tinha feito com ovos e farinha na pia.

"Não... não se preocupe com isso Bella, de verdade."

"Você tem mel?" Perguntei enquanto quebrava os ovos em uma vasilha que já estava em cima da pia. "Gosto das minhas com manteiga e mel..."

"Mel, claro." Abriu a geladeira e tirou um frasco de dentro dela. "Vou pegar os pratos."

O trabalho foi silencioso, mas não foi agradável. Estávamos nos sufocando aos poucos, mas como prometido ele fritou as torradas. Servi-me com um pouco de suco que tinha na geladeira e me perguntei quem teria a abastecido daquela daquela forma.

"A imobiliária que temos contrato tem uma governanta que olha tudo quando há gente aqui. Eu pedi para que abastecessem a geladeira quando vim para cá."

Apenas acenei positivamente.

Sentei em um dos bancos do balcão e mordi minha torrada não sentindo o gosto dela. Nada do doce do mel; somente o amargor da situação.

"Alice não apareceu até agora..." Disse preocupado. "Eu sinto muito que ela tenha metido você nisso, Bella."

"Que ela tenha feito isso conosco." Larguei a torrada no prato. "Sinceramente só queria ir embora."

"Sinto muito." Lamentou cheio de pesar. "Eu sinto muito por tudo, Bella."

"Não quero falar sobre isso." Murmurei ao me rescostar no balcão. "De verdade..."

"Se um dia você quiser conversar, eu estou aqui. Nunca vou forçar você a nada." Lamentou mais uma vez. "Eu quebrei você uma vez." Fiquei arrepiada quando ele traçou a fina e discreta marca em meu pulso. "Sou inteiramente responsável por isto."

"Eu quem quis fazer isso." Peguei a mão dele. Não tinha sido algo bruto, mas ainda assim não estávamos fazendo carinho um no outro. "Eu quem fiz minhas escolhas também."

"Eu nunca deveria ter saído naquela madrugada." Avisou exatamente na mesma hora em que senti sua mão tremer. "Queria nunca ter te machucado, queria nunca ter me perdido de você."

Meu coração ficou ainda mais acelerado. Ele limpou o rosto e as imagens que estavam apagadas, agora voltavam a minha mente, me atingindo por completo.

"Você... você... você disse." Puxei ar com força por me sentir sufocada por lembrar. "Meu Deus! Nós... nós nos falamos poucas horas depois de você sair! Você disse que estava voltando."

"E eu voltei."

"Não." Fechei os olhos tentando me lembrar. "Você disse que estava voltando, mas nunca, de maneira alguma apareceu novamente..."

"Você não se recorda?" Fez uma careta. "Bella, você não lembra quando pediu para que Giana se afastasse? Ou para que Aro não ficasse com você? Bella, você não lembra de ter ido até o aeroporto e tentar comprar uma passagem para Seattle?"

Eu me lembrei de ter ido até a casa dele. De ter me encontrado com Aro e Giana, de ter tratado os dois muito, mas muito mal. Minha memória relembrou de ter acusado Giana de tudo o que tinha acontecido, de falar com ele ao telefone. Lembrei dele mencionar Seattle, de ter problemas com Tanya. De ter ido até o aeroporto...

"Oh meu Deus!" Cobri o rosto com as mãos. "Eu não... eu não... não acredito que foi assim que Renée e Phill foram chamados. A confusão que eu criei no aeroporto por causa do bilhete para Seattle."

"Shii." Ele me abraçou. "É tudo culpa minha. Eu quem pedi para Giana entrar em contato com Renée, logo quando fui embora. Mas quando eu vi, a minha burrada já não tinha mais volta. Eu deveria ter ido com você ao meu lado."

"Você... você nunca apareceu novamente."

"Eu tentei, Bella." Sua voz saiu quebrada por conta do choro que ele não escondia mais. "Mas Phill não permitiu. Aro não permitiu. Giana foi a única que me ajudou, mas não dava. Já era tarde."

Já era tarde...

Abracei-o com força e senti as lágrimas escorrendo copiosamente por meu rosto. Mesmo que eu espremesse meus olhos, as lembranças estavam me tirando o ar.

Quando acordei comecei a ligar para ele, e ele me atendeu avisando que estava voltando assim que possível. Ele disse que estava no aeroporto, em busca de um bilhete, mas os voos só sairiam pela parte da noite. Nervosa, liguei para Giana e pedi que ela me levasse para o aeroporto, mas ela demorou muito para chegar.

Pedi um táxi e corri para o aeroporto, mas não sabia por onde começar. Nos primeiros três guichês nenhum vôo para Seattle estava disponível. Apenas uma companhia aérea teria um voo para o destino que eu precisava chegar. Quando a moça do guichê avisou que o avisã já estava lotado, fiquei desesperada. Eu estava tão envergonhada por lembrar que um segurança tinha me detido no aeroporto... Que eu ainda era uma menor e só poderia ser liberada quando meus pais chegassem.

Quem ia querer se lembrar de uma vergonha deste tamanho? Eu ainda lembro de Giana vir falar comigo, ou tentar, na verdade, mas eu recusei sua presença. Algo dentro de mim pensou que ela e Aro tinham afastado Edward de mim.

Edward nunca apareceu, mas minha mãe e o Phill, sim.

O que Charlie ia pensar de mim quando soubesse que eu tinha sido detida?

"É tudo culpa minha." Retrucou logo depois de beijar o tipo de minha cabeça. "Se eu não tivesse ido embora... nada disso teria acontecido. Eu deveria ter conversado com você primeiro, Bella. Eu nunca deveria ter tomado as decisões por nós dois."

Empurrei-o com raiva.

"Você!" Passei as mãos no rosto tentando enxugá-lo. "Você me largou! Você me fez passar vergonha! Você me fez acreditar que Giana e Aro tinham te tirado de mim. Você sabe o que Charlie vai pensar de mim quando souber que eu fui detida pela polícia em Chicago? Oh meu Deus!" Passei as mãos pelo meu cabelo. "Isso vai ficar em minha ficha permanente!"

"Não Bella, não vai." Avisou tentando se aproximar. "Por favor, apenas me escute."

"Mais mentiras?" Eu o acusei. "Você quer ficar me falando mentiras? Quer mais detalhes do que quis apagar de minha mente? Da vergonha que passei por sua causa? Onde você estava Edward? Onde?"

"Eu cheguei antes de Renée e Phill, mas somente Renée poderia liberá-la. Aro me impediu de falar com você, pois achava que você estava pensando que eu tinha ido embora."

"E não tinha?" Meu coração doeu. "Você foi, Edward!"

"Eu fui, com o coração na mão, mas fui." Limpou o rosto. "E antes mesmo de chegar a Seattle eu soube que tinha que voltar. Eu soube que tinha cometido o segundo maior erro da minha vida e mais uma vez... as consequências significavam que eu não teria quem amo de volta!"

Eu nunca tinha visto Edward com tanta raiva. Ele parecia estar possuído por aquele sentimento ruim. Seu rosto estava vermelho, ele continuava chorando e resolveu descontar batendo em cima do balcão. Nervosa, me abracei ao ouvir que algo tinha sido quebrado. Seu grunhido de raiva me deixou com medo e eu corri para o quarto onde minhas coisas estavam.

Liguei o meu celular que estava em cima da cama e resolvi tentar falar com Alice. O celular dela só dava na caixa postal. Eu a odiava. Total e completamente agora.

[...]

Eu não sabia que horas eram aqui. Ainda estava claro, apesar da pesada chuva que agora caia lá fora. Sentia-me mais calma e dentro de mim eu tentei me decidir. Era difícil saber se eu estava pronta para conversar com Edward, mas ele vinha tentando fazer isso... talvez fosse a hora de exorcizar estes demônios. Ou eu ficaria trancada neste quarto até que Alice aparecesse?

Dra. Miranda não estava disponível agora, lógico, mas pude me lembrar de suas palavras. De que era melhor enfrentar os fatos para tentar me resolver. O meu medo era apenas sair mais machucada do que quando entrei aqui.

Passei as mãos pelo rosto e pelo cabelo antes de engolir o meu orgulho e tentar ser forte. Edward disse que não faria nada que eu não quisesse então se eu sentisse que não queria mais ouvir, apenas pediria para ele parar.

No andar de baixo ele estava sentado em uma namoradeira que ficava encostada em uma das paredes que eram praticamente todas de vidro. Ele estava olhando para o lado de fora quando me aproximei e me espantei com o sangue em sua camisa e sua mão machucada. Ele ainda estava chorando e eu quase fiz a mesma coisa de novo. Precisei respirar fundo antes de continuar indo em sua direção. A cozinha, pelo pouco que podia ver estava completamente bagunçada.

"Edward..."

"Eu não quero piorar ainda mais a nossa situação, Bella." Ele finalmente me olhou e seus olhos pareciam mortos. "Desculpe por tudo. Eu só vou esperar que essa chuva passe."

"Para quê?"

"Para lhe deixar em paz." Lamentou e fechou os olhos. "E sinto muito. Mas eu não sabia que Alice viria até Jasper e eu realmente não me importaria de tê-los por perto, mas então você apareceu e contra a sua vontade. Você já tinha me dito que não queria me ver, que queria paz. Eu lamento muito, lamento muito mesmo, Bella. Lamento por ser um fraco, por tê-la abandonado, por colocá-la em tantas situações diferentes e extremas e por ser tão ser impulsivo." Soluçou mais alto. "Lamento e lhe peço perdão por nunca ter conseguido me desculpar, por nunca resistir quando estou perto de você. Me desculpe, de verdade, me desculpe. E se não me desculpar, eu vou entender. Afinal, tudo o que eu fiz não me faz merecer o seu perdão. Nada do que eu faço me faz merecer perdão. Eu acabo com tudo o que amo."

Nunca pensei se capaz de sentir pena de alguém.

Mas eu estava sentindo pena do homem destruído que via em minha frente. O homem que mesmo com tantos defeitos, fazia o meu coração bater. Eu sabia que era errado, mas aquilo ainda me dominava e eu sabia que me dominaria para todo o sempre.

Ele continuou lamentando, pedindo por meu perdão por não ter entrado na terapia antes, por não ter tido força para se livrar de sua família, por não ter se divorciado o mais rápido possível e, até mesmo, por ter se casado. Ele pediu perdão por duvidar do meu amor e por não lutar por ele da maneira correta. Cada nova palavra, mais meu coração se aquecia, mais eu me arrepiava, mais eu sentia algo dentro de mim crescer de uma maneira inexplicável.

Tudo o que consegui falar, para sua inteira decepção, foi que eu precisava cuidar de sua mão.

"Onde tem um kit de primeiros socorros?" Perguntei olhando para sua mão banhada por sangue.

"No banheiro de seu quarto." Avisou depois de fungar. "Mas não se preocupe comigo. Eu sei que isso nem se compara com o que aconteceu com você."

"O que quer dizer com isso?"

"Eu sei Bella. Eu sei que você, assim como eu está tomando medicamentos prescritos por psiquiatras. Eu sei que tentou se matar. Eu sei que você foi internada em uma clínica, Tudo culpa minha. Tudo culpa minha." Falou entre dentes. "Eu nunca deveria ter acreditado que você tinha ido embora."

"Venha." Estendi minhas mãos para ele. "Deixe te ajudar Edward. Por favor." Ele não se moveu. "Por favor."

Ele manteve a cabeça baixa enquanto caminhava na minha frente em direção ao quarto. Entramos juntos e quando chegamos ao banheiro, puxei o kit de primeiros socorros de sua mão. Abri a torneira de água quente em uma das pias, tampando o ralo e na outra, deixei que ambas temperaturas se misturassem deixando à meio termo para ele.

Puxei-o para perto e comecei a lavar seu braço, a limpar sua mão. Assustada quando vi um pedaço de vidro, pedi que ele se sentasse na cadeira que tinha ali dentro.

"Tire a camisa, está imunda." Pedi enquanto ia em direção ao armário do quarto e vi que tinham roupas dele ali. Peguei uma camisa limpa e um casaco para ele. Suas costas tinham duas marcas também.

Não seja curiosa. Apenas acalme seu coração.

Ele grunhiu de dor, mas consegui tirar todo os cacos de sua mão. Os cortes não foram profundos, mas eram muitos. Limpei a ferida e fiz uma compressa com uma toalha que tinha mergulhado na água quente. _Eu sabia que isso aliviava um bocado. _Quando ele parecia melhor, comecei a trabalhar em seus curativos.

"Onde conseguiu essas marcas?" Acabei perguntando, não resisti.

"Eu quebrei a prateleira de vidro da parte baixa do balcão." Sua voz estava morta.

"Não." Olhei em seus olhos. "As outras por suas costas e seu peito." Ele arfou e eu persisti. "Quando nos conhecemos, você não as tinha."

"Não." Fechou os olhos. "Mas eu as mereci."

"Como assim?"

Ele puxou meu braço e viu minha pouco aparente cicatriz. "Isto é muito pior." retrucou finalmente.

"Isto fui eu quem escolhi." Resmunguei puxando meu braço antes de voltar a trabalhar em sua mão.

"Eu também." Sussurrou.

"Como as conseguiu Edward?" Perguntei enquanto guardava as coisas já que sua mão estava pronta.

"Você estava no hospital, em Phoenix. Tinha sido o seu primeiro dia de volta para casa. Eu fui atrás de vocês. Eu supliquei para falar com você, mas você estava em choque, talvez. Não falava nada com ninguém. Só ficava encolhida. Descobri o hospital onde você ficou e Phill me chamou para ir até a sua casa... eu imaginei... pensei que ele pudesse me perdoar, mas ele cumpriu sua promessa."

"O que quer dizer com isso?" Fiz uma careta. "Phill nunca mentiria para mim. Você me abandonou, Edward."

"Ele me advertiu. Ele disse que se eu fizesse algum mal a você, ele me bateria."

O ar escapou de meus pulmões. "Phill jamais bateria em você!" Acusei.

"Ele bateu. E eu mereci cada tacada certeira dele." Riu sem humor. "Ficamos internados no mesmo hospital, mas você recebeu alta e uma semana depois, quando voltou, eu já tinha sido transferido para Seattle."

Quase caí para trás.

"Eu não estou mentindo, Bella. E eu ainda tentei, mas quando voltei em sua casa, mesmo quando ainda estava mal, sua vizinha me confirmou o que Renée e Phill avisaram a Giana quando ela tentou te visitar."

"Não era um pesadelo? Ela realmente tentou?" Arfei nervosa.

"Bella ela esteve em sua casa..."

Fechei os olhos, mas era tudo tão confuso. Giana mais parecia um pesadelo naqueles terríveis dias. Mas algo tinha me chamado atenção. Bastou lembrar de quando falei com ela por telefone.

_"Bella! O que você está fazendo em Forks? Não está na Itália?"_

Senti vontade de vomitar. Edward me segurou em seus braços e mesmo me sentindo zonza, notei que ele me apoiou na beirada da banheira.

"Bella?" Senti sua mão boa em meu rosto. "Bella mia?"

"Phil..." Olhei em seus olhos. "O que mais ele disse? O que minha mãe fez?"

"Ambos fizeram o que acharam melhor." Comentou calmamente. "Não os culpo."

"Mas sendo assim ele é tão culpado quanto você." O gosto amargo ainda estava em minha boca. "Não faz sentido eu ter ido embora de Chicago sem ter falado com você."

"Se eu não tivesse ido embora, nada disso teria acontecido. Mas eu tive medo de tudo."

"Medo?"

"Eu fui para Chicago para me libertar." Começou a explicar. "Mas no fundo, sabia que mesmo deixando todos magoados, que eu nunca ia me afastar realmente. Talvez... talvez eu indo embora as coisas pudessem ficar mais normais. Talvez eu tendo o meu espaço, pudéssemos conviver mais como uma família..."

Para Edward, ir para Chicago já era um plano há algum tempo, mas sua família não aprovava. Optando por fazer da pior forma, ele magoou Tanya. O tempo deles juntos já tinha se esgotado, mas ele sabia que se a magoasse, teria a chance de sair de junto de sua família por algum tempo. Era um plano imbecil, ele me assegurou, mas parecia ter funcionado.

Uma vez em que ele foi para Forks e declarou para todos que estava terminando com Tanya, cada membro da família se revoltou, e ele aproveitou essa chance para ir embora. Era infantil, louco e realmente algo muito errado, mas vindo da família dele, o que poderia soar certo ou correto, afinal? Ele se mudou para Chicago e três semanas depois, eu apareci.

Três semanas.

Espantada, notei que ele me carregou no colo até que pudesse me sentar na beirada da cama em que tinha dormido. Pensei que ele também se sentaria ali, mas não. Ele se ajoelhou diante de mim e nos olhamos por algum tempo até que ele quebrasse o silêncio.

"Você é como uma estrela, Bella. Surgiu em minha vida como uma estrela. Iluminou a minha noite mais escura e me deu esperança de que a beleza das pessoas ainda existe. Tinha algo em você... algo que me chamou atenção quando me permitir olhar. Algo único. Talvez sua inocência, mas os seus olhos... Bella mia, os seus olhos sempre mostraram muito mais do que você gostaria. Eu pude ver como além de inocente, você era inquieta, pura. Verdadeira. Quase como um livro aberto para mim."

Um livro aberto que tinha virado o seu mundo de forma que o fez acreditar que ele também poderia ser bom. De que ele também merecia a chance de ser como eu. Eu lembro quando, ainda no hospital, tudo tinha mudado. A forma como ele ofereceu sua mão, se apresentou usando uma voz suave e no teatro se desdobrou para que eu tivesse a oportunidade de ver as apresentações. Tão fascinado por mim, quanto eu estava por ele. Tão louco por me ter, quanto eu estava por ele. _A pressa sempre foi inimiga da perfeição, _insistiu em lembrar e eu soube que ele estava correto sem ter que me esforçar para entender isto.

Mesmo jogando a culpa apenas para si, eu também fui culpada por aceitar o seu ritmo acelerado. Não que eu sinceramente fosse mudar alguma coisa do que pensava sobre todo o nosso conto de fadas. Eu amei cada momento, não me arrependo de nada. Mas acredito que sim, fui equivocada desde o primeiro momento. Desde que deixei o que me consumia por dentro quase me consumir por fora. Em seu carro, na primeira noite... no aeroporto uma semana depois...

Eu estava horrorizada por me lembrar de gritar com alguém que nunca tinha me visto. Horrorizada por lembrar de ter tratado Giana tão mal, de ter que chamar minha mãe para ficar livre e tratá-la pior ainda. Eu lembrei perfeitamente de sentir meus olhos se forçando a fechar da mesma forma que naquele maldito quarto de hotel, quando eu estava na delegacia do aeroporto.

"Aquilo era para mim." Disse quando o contestei sobre a água que ele tinha levado para o quarto. "Rosalie sempre preparou doses de calmante com maestria e não imaginava que eu seria tão fraco para deixá-la logo. Mas eu queria resolver, Bella. Eu queria ver com meus próprios olhos que mais uma vez o feitiço tinha virado contra o feiticeiro. E uma vez que Tanya estivesse grávida, sua vida se transformaria um inferno."

"E se eu estivesse grávida também?"

"Você pensa que isso não me veio em mente?"

"Eu não sei..." Respondi sinceramente. "Você não parecia ligar para isto."

"Este foi um dos motivos que mais me fez querer voltar tão logo quanto fui." Senti suas lágrimas em meus joelhos. "Se eu ia ser pai, que fosse de um filho seu."

Só que eu nunca fiquei grávida. Não tinha tido a mesma sorte de Tanya. Mas eu estaria preparada para enfrentara a família de Edward? O que minha própria família faria? Como Charlie reagiria? Como Renée e Phill ficariam, caso eu ficasse grávida de um homem que tinha engravidado outra? Minha mente trabalhava a mil e em nenhuma das possibilidades eu conseguia ver todos nós felizes.

Nem mesmo eu.

Conseguia me ver sorridente com nosso filho nos braços. Eu conseguia ver o nosso garotinho lindo em meu colo, me amando tanto quando eu o amava. Tornando Edward um homem completo, mas no mesmo cenário, também enxergava uma garotinha loira e emburrada no canto de nosso quintal. Doía pensar que Edward teria que dividir seu tempo com ela.

"Eu só queria pedir perdão, Bella, juro." Eu tinha voltado a chorar também, embora estivesse tentando me conter. "Juro que só queria pedir perdão, ouvir você falar que me odeia... mas nunca tive essa chance de verdade."

"Você optou por ficar com ela?" Ele balançou a cabeça negativamente. "Como não?"

"Se você estivesse grávida e ainda me quisesse depois de tudo o que tinha feito, lutaria por você, por nós. Mas como ficaríamos? Com Tanya gestante, como ficaríamos?"

"Ela ficaria com a criança dela, claro." Nem pensei duas vezes em responder. "A criança ficaria com ela. Nunca com nós dois."

"Entende agora o tamanho do problema que acabei te envolvendo? Ainda seria um filho meu, Bella. Eu poderia não amar Tanya, mas sei que amaria a criança. Sei que tentaria ser um bom pai para ela. Uma criança, inocente no meio de toda esta confusão? É claro que daria o meu melhor para cuidar dela."

"Sozinho." Assim que comentei ele levantou a cabeça. "Eu jamais aceitaria algo de outra perto de mim." .

"Você não teria essa obrigação, Bella. Mas eu não teria escolha."

"Sim Edward." Limpei meu rosto. "Você teve, você fez a sua escolha."

"Não Bella, não tão simples..."

"Não estou dizendo que foi simples." Murmurei ao balançar a cabeça negativamente. "Nem que tenha sido fácil... mas a sua família... essa necessidade doente de vocês estarem juntos... hoje vejo que provavelmente eu não seria forte como Giana. E que você jamais seria como Aro. Eu não aceitaria qualquer coisa de Tanya em nossa vida. Jamais ia querer esta criança e não vou mentir... Eu não sinto por sua perda."

Ele estava chocado com o que eu estava falando, mas não ia mentir.

"Muito na verdade eu estou feliz. Não sou a única mulher que te ama e que não pode ter um filho seu." Respirei fundo. "Quem sabe agora ela tem uma cota mínima de dor para administrar? Ela estragou tudo, Edward. Tudo."

"Bella..."

"Você foi um sonho para mim." Senti ele limpar o meu rosto. "Um sonho que rapidamente se tornou um pesadelo."

"Bella, Bella... você sempre vai ser a princesa." retrucou me abraçando e praticamente me ninou, fazendo com que eu estremecesse. "A princesa que sonha, mas que é forte. A princesa que vai desbravar o seu mundo, fazer do Dragão morrer envenenado com seu próprio veneno."

O ar escapou de meus pulmões e eu tive que olhar para os seus olhos.

"Você lê..."

"Carlisle sempre manda scans para mim. Do jornal da escola e agora do jornal da cidade." Senti seus dedos em minha nuca. "Doeu bastante saber que Tanya perdeu o meu filho, Bella. Se estamos sendo sinceros, eu tenho que dizer isso a você. Mas nem se comparou a dor que eu senti quando notei que tinha te perdido. A dor que senti quando te vi em meu casamento. A dor de ler que você finalmente se sentia livre do Dragão... não por Tanya ter abortado, mas por você não ter tido o mesmo que ela, a quem não amei..."

Segurei sua camisa com força e encostei minha cabeça em seu peito para ouvir o seu coração. _Eu sou mais importante, eu fiz mais falta, me perder doeu mais... _

"Não sou bem o padrão de princesas que muitos vêem por aí." Ele pareceu rir sem humor, mas continuou fazendo carinho em minha nuca.

"Você é especial como é, Bella. Você é a princesa que merece ter um príncipe ao seu lado."

Naquele momento eu pensei que poderíamos estar bem. De que ele poderia ser o meu príncipe novamente e que poderíamos ter o nosso felizes para sempre. Antes que eu pudesse dizer algo, ele se afastou.

"Eu jamais vou poder ser este príncipe." Seus olhos estavam mortos novamente. "Eu já causei danos demais e sou homem para reconhecer que não é certo."

"E minhas escolhas Edward?" Questionei me colocando a sua frente. "Mais uma vez elas não valem de nada para você?"

"Você me perdoaria, Bella?" Entre pequenas piscadelas pude ver o seu rosto tomar alguma coisa. "Você acha que seria capaz de me perdoar, de aceitar quem sou, de conviver comigo?"

"E a sua família, Edward?" Perguntei me sentindo forte o suficiente para dar dois passos para frente e confrontá-lo. "Se...se eu te perdoasse, como isto seria?"

"Eu estou aqui." Avisou abrindo os braços. "Afastei-me deles e desta vez não pretendo voltar."

"Acho que você já disse isso outras vezes..." Forcei mais um pouco, mas tudo o que ele fez foi pegar a minha mão e me puxar para fora do quarto. "Edward..."

"Existem coisas que você precisa saber, Bella. Sobre minha família, meu passado, minha vida... sobre mim." Avisou nervoso quando entramos no quarto onde ele estava bebendo na noite anterior. Notei que era como uma biblioteca e na mesa de centro, muitos livros e papéis estavam espalhados. "Eu vou te mostrar. Então... você vai poder ver que eu estou tentando ser um homem forte, verdadeiramente desta vez."

"O que você quer dizer com isso Edward?" Eu me senti nervosa e ele me entregou um papel cheio de palavras complicadas. Demorou um pouco, mas bastou eu virar a página que tudo estava claro. "Sente, Bella. Se você ainda estiver disposta a escutar, por favor, se sente."

E eu o fiz, e tendo no meu colo o testamento de seus pais.

...

"Somos uma família." Ele resmungou claramente decepcionado. "Eu sei... sei que muito mudou. Que todos ficaram acuados e que eu tinha acesso a mais dinheiro que os outros, mas para mim bastou quando eu descobri que tudo não passava apenas disso. Meu casamento com Tanya não faria sentido."

Muita informação. Ainda mais quando ele confirmou que não faria sentido ele continuar casado com uma mulher que nem se quer conseguia ser sua amiga. Foi estranho ouvir ele dizendo que uma dia gostou dela e que quando a pressão familiar surgiu, a relação dos dois se desgastou. Ele disse que tentou procurar outras pessoas, assim como ela, mas acabaram voltando, indo e voltando. Edward quis se libertar e resolveu magoá-la como uma forma de se vingar de toda a sua família. Ele foi surpreendido pois estava ignorando a todos de sua família, exceto por Aro, Giana e Jasper. Talvez, se ele não tivesse fugido... Não só deles, mas de mim...

Então ele tentou ir atrás de mim e pensou que eu realmente tinha ido embora. Phill lhe deu um segundo aviso, Aro e Giana estavam desapontados com ele. Sua família pegou em seu pé e o lembrou de sua responsabilidade. Ele seria pai. Tanya tinha sido sua namorada por longos anos. Todos os consideravam noivos. Ele se casou por seu filho. Filho do qual no inicio foi negligenciado. Ele admitiu que demorou para aceitar que seria pai naquela situação. Mas seu relacionamento com Tanya não existia nem em nome da criança. Cansados, eles só brigavam e Edward soube que eu estava na cidade e vivendo minha vida. Em sua mente, estava seguindo em frente de verdade, afinal tinha amigos, um namorado. Ele sabia de minhas sessões de terapia em Port Angeles, sabia de minhas aulas de balé e apesar de não gostar muito dele, considerava Jacob um bom amigo para mim e lamentava por tudo o que ele e sua família, incluindo Alice tinham aprontado.

Foi com o pedido do divorcio que Esmé voltou a lembrar como tudo era culpa dele. De como a família dependia dele e que as coisas estavam indo muito errado. Emmett estava tão cansado quanto ele e acabou o apoiando junto com Carlisle. Assim que ele ofereceu a Tanya os papéis do divórcio, ela assinou sem pensar duas vezes. Ela também não aguentava mais. Carlisle sempre foi seu tio, uma figura paterna para ele. Carlisle sabia quem eu era por causa de Rosalie. Ela tinha esquecido fotos que mandou tirar de nós dois em seu consultório no hospital. Quando a confrontou, ela disse que ninguém mais além de Emmett saberia quem eu era. Ele soube que deveria se calar quando descobriu que eu era filha de Charlie. A filha que o xerife da cidade tanto estava feliz por receber novamente em sua casa. E ele sabia que nós dois estávamos sofrendo com tudo. Carlisle sabia que nunca tivemos a chance de conversarmos verdadeiramente. Ele também tinha consciencia das necessidade de Edward saber como eu estava e me vigiou, soube de meus passos por ele.

Sendo assim, fazia sentido ele ter me encontrado na praia na mesma noite que tentei expulsar Edward da minha vida. A mesma noite em que ele entregou algo que estava nas mãos de Esmé até então. Algo que ele nunca tinha se preocupado de verdade, afinal, eles eram uma família e ele já tinha acesso a muito dinheiro, igual como seus outros parentes, então para que se preocuparia com algo mais? Ele estava irritado com o fato de Esmé e Heidi quererem vender alguns imóveis da família. O dinheiro continuaria parado da mesma forma, fora que todos os imóveis que elas tiveram acesso já tinham sido vendidos. Os outros pertenciam apenas a Edward e ele não os venderia. Quando Alice completou dezoito anos, ele abriu um fundo e depositou todo o dinheiro del no lugar de passar para suas tias administrarem. Ele já estava desapontado demais até que finalmente acordou quando todas foram contra ele. Elas já tinham dinheiro suficiente, já tinham gastado muito dinheiro com supérfluos e Edward sabia que seus avós e seus pais apesar de viverem uma vida cheia de luxos, tinham noção de que isso não vinha de graça: eles trabalhavam bastante para conseguir manter tal padrão de vida.

"Você está querendo me dizer que cada uma de suas tias recebeu um valor e imóveis, mas que você recebeu bem mais e por isso elas te tratam assim?"

"Fui um tolo, eu sei. Quando me mudei para Chicago, prometi ver toda a papelada referente aos bens da família que estavam em meu nome, mas nunca cheguei a vê-los realmente. Eu sabia quanto dinheiro tinha acesso aos poucos, mas sempre foi tanto e eu sempre ganhei tão bem desde que comecei a trabalhar..."

"Retirando Aro e Giana, o resto das pessoas de sua família são doentes." Ele pareceu ficar ainda mais triste. "Mas então Esmé escondeu parte do testamento?"

"Isto não importa, no final." Manteve a voz forte. "Veja, eu não darei mais nem um centavo a elas. A Rosalie principalmente. A Herança dela vinha de titia. E ela já trabalha. Pode não ganhar muito, mas ganha algo. Quis que Emmett parasse de lutar e agora acha ruim que ele ganhe pouco? Ela precisa saber o que quer da vida." Sorri e ele pareceu ficar envergonhado. "O que?"

"Fico feliz por saber que você está conhecendo os seus limites. Mesmo que...bem, depois de tudo o que você passou."

Ele sorriu e se encolheu mais no pequeno sofá onde estava sentado, mas logo depois ficou triste.

"Edward, é importante que você se libere deles. Se você só significa dinheiro para eles, então..."

"Bella." Me interrompeu. "Eu tenho culpa. Se não fosse por mim, meus pais estariam vivos, meus tios, minhas outras tias..."

"Do que você está falando?" Me contive para não correr e abraçá-lo.

"Eu os matei." Seu tom de voz estava sombrio e ele já não me olhava mais. "Eu os matei da pior maneira possível..."

Ouvir Edward contar que graças a sua brincadeira na lareira de uma cabana, onde costumavam passar o inverno custou a vida de muitas pessoas foi realmente triste. Ele disse que Rosalie tinha pedido para ele parar, mas ele continuou tentando aumentar o fogo para que a sala ficasse quente e amontoou mais lenha. Ele dormiu no sofá enquanto lia, mas quando acordou, já era tarde. Ele já estava sendo carregado para fora por seu pai que junto com Carlisle tentou tirar todos de dentro da casa. O porão, porém, era onde sua mãe e outros tios estavam, incluindo a babá de Kate, Irina e Tanya. Quando questionei sobre a razão para todos estarem no porão, ele explicou que lá era onde ficava uma piscina aquecida e uma mesa de sinuca. Os adultos sempre ficavam lá tarde da noite para jogar e conversar, mas aquele espaço ainda era o de um porão e isso significava que o controle da turbulação de gás ficava lá.

"Todo santo dia Bella. Todo santo dia eu me lembro disso. Lembro de meu pai entrar na casa de novo enquanto Carlisle e Esmé tentavam cuidar de Heidi e de Kate, nos acalmar... Ele nunca voltou." Limpou o rosto. "Os bombeiros encontraram o corpo dele e só quando o incêndio foi controlado que conseguiram passar pela porta do porão. Obviamente todos estavam mortos. Eu devo a minha tia que passou a criar a todos nós. Qualquer pessoa normal se sentiria em débito."

"Sim, em débito." concordei. "Mas isso não pode ser eterno, Edward. Foi um deslize."

"Foi tão catastrófico quanto o deslize de te abandonar, mesmo que por poucas horas." Ouvir aquilo doeu. "Eu sempre perco tudo o que amo por ser burro."

"Agora que você sabe... que Carlisle te mostrou... o que você vai fazer?"

"O que eu estou fazendo é me mantendo distante. Cada uma já recebeu a sua devida parte e Alice vai ter acesso ao que é dela assim que se formar na escola." Suspirou. "Já fiz um acordo com Tanya, nos divorciamos em paz. No final ela viu que não valia a pena."

Acenei positivamente.

"Agora que ele... ou ela... morreu, não temos mais nenhuma ligação. E o mesmo advogado que cuidou para mim, está cuidando da separação de Carlisle e Esmé e de Emmett e Rosalie."

Esbugalhei os olhos ainda sem acreditar.

"É o fim, Bella. Agora cada um vai cuidar do que é seu, o que incluo obviamente a sua própria vida."

"É difícil acreditar." Comentei por fim.

"O quê?" Dei os ombros e ele pareceu entender. "Eu sei. Mas desta vez é verdade."

[...]

É claro que eu estava muito inquieta. Por dentro, tudo o que eu queria fazer era confrontar Phill. Confrontar a minha mãe. Eles sempre disseram que Edward tinha ido embora, então isso significava que eles tinham se aproveitado de minha situação, o que não me agradava.

Foi duro perceber que eu me neguei a lembrar coisas tão importantes como Dra Miranda já tinha dito. Será que eu precisaria tomar mesmo aqueles remédios? Minha cabeça doía e agora mais do que nunca eu não conseguia me decidir com relação ao que fazer. Estar no mesmo lugar que Edward não era ruim agora. Não me sentia sufocada. Existia uma certa paz na qual eu não conseguiria explicar. Mesmo estando completamente chateada com tudo.

Não precisei correr. Eu tive vontade de ficar.

Quando o silêncio foi nosso amigo, apenas me levantei da poltrona e fui até minha bolsa e peguei o livro que tinha ganhado de Angela para ler. Infanto juvenil não era bem o meu gênero favorito, mas ajudava a passar o tempo.

"Já é tarde." Edward avisou olhando pela janela. "Você não comeu nada o dia inteiro."

"Não quero ir na cozinha." Avisei e ele entendeu. "Mas realmente estou com fome."

"Jasper também não atende." Frustrado colocou o celular em cima de um dos álbuns de fotos de sua família que estavam na mesa de centro. Eu lhe observei com cautela. Um pequeno sorriso surgiu, mas logo depois ele balançou a cabeça negativamente. "Devemos pedir algo."

"O que tem em mente?" Perguntei curiosa. Ele balançou a cabeça novamente. "Achei que tínhamos chegado em um ponto onde podemos conversar sobre tudo."

"Chegamos?" Ele sorriu.

"Sim" Sorri de volta. "Estou cansada. Com fome. Estou confusa, mas só quero enfrentar meus demônios amanhã. Quero um momento de paz."

Os olhos dele brilharam _daquela forma _e eu quase fiquei sem ar.

"Vamos sair." Apoiei meu queixo em meus joelhos enquanto o meu coração batia acelerado. "Nós podemos jantar algo em um dos restaurantes locais."

Olhou em meus olhos e senti meu rosto pegando fogo.

"Ok." Foi tudo o que consegui dizer.

"Meia hora?" Perguntou e eu apenas acenei positivamente saindo do pequeno cômodo e me segurando para não correr até o quarto onde minhas coisas estavam.

Tomei um banho mais demorado que o normal e assim que abr minha mala, soube qual era a minha única opção para usar. Um vestido cor de rosa que minha mãe tinha me enviado. Ele era simples demais para usar no baile de inverno, mas parecia perfeito para hoje. Eu imaginei que Alice fosse querer sair, então até coloquei saltos em minha mala, mas vendo que não tinha nenhuma maquiagem fiquei pensando se deveria usá-lo ou não.

_Não. _

_Não é um encontro, Bella. Por mais que agora vocês saibam de tudo... por mais que vocês ainda sintam algo pelo outro... muito ainda precisa ser decidido. _

Sacudi o vestido para o lado e coloquei minha calça, uma blusa leve e uma pesada de lã por cima. Eu estava casual o suficiente agora. Calcei sapatilhas e peguei meu casaco antes de sair do quarto e o encontrar no corredor me aguardando. Ele não disse nada, mas eu conhecia a forma que ele estava me olhando. Eu tinha muito mais do que certeza de que o que ele queria me dizer naquele momento era como eu estava linda. Apenas sorri em agradecimento antes dele pedir que o seguisse.

[...]

Um táxi já nos aguardava no lado de fora da casa. Tudo o que Edward pediu foi que ele nos levasse até uma avenida desconhecida por mim. O lugar estava relativamente movimentado, o que me agradou. Muitas famílias, alguns casais e um grupo de amigos... O clima era agradável apesar de muito frio.

"O que quer comer?" Perguntou enquanto caminhava ao meu lado. "Eu não tenho certeza do que realmente quero."

Suas palavras me deixaram triste.

"Não." Ele ficou na minha frente. "Estou falando do jantar. Não de..." Ele pegou em minhas mãos e olhou em meus olhos.

Sim, eu sei.

Apenas diga.

Apenas diga Edward, por favor.

Uma buzina nos acordou e notamos que estávamos no meio de uma rua, onde um carro queria passar. Foi engraçado. Sorrimos como se estivéssemos fazendo alguma travessura e de mãos dadas corremos até a calçada. Enquanto estávamos rindo Edward olhou para o outro lado da rua e me apontou um restaurante que estava cheio, mas passava algo bom.

"Acho que é italiano." Comentouu.

"Nunca foi lá?" Perguntei enquanto passava a mão livre no cabelo.

"Não." Sorriu. "Que tal?"

Olhei novamente para o local que tinha mesas do lado de fora de uma grande varanda e parecia relativamente simples. Muitas pessoas estavam sorridentes. Sim, sim.

"Eu acho que pode ser uma boa ideia." Ele apertou mais minha mão e tomamos cuidado ao atravessar dessa vez.

Pegamos uma mesa na varanda, bem próximos a calçada. A vista era agradável e estávamos distantes de um grande grupo barulhento. Não que eles me incomodassem, afinal sorrisos e gargalhadas jamais deveriam ser problema para alguém. Eu só queria a chance de conversar um pouco mais com ele, agora que estávamos em um lugar neutro.

Não estávamos com pressa. Nenhuma. Pedimos entradas e nos observamos por algum tempo. A sinceridade nos olhos de Edward me deixava encantada. Até pensei em dizer algo, mas a gargalhada alta de um homem da mesa que tentamos ficar afastados nos chamou atenção. Tivemos que rir também.

"Então... me conte mais." Pediu. "Eu lembro que você não gostava de mostrar o que escrevia para ninguém."

"Eu sinceramente não lembro bem o motivo de ter aceitado fazer parte do jornal do colégio, mas Ângela é realmente boa nisso." Ele sorriu. "Então eu comecei a escrever e todas as semanas saia algo novo."

"Agora saí no jornal da cidade." Ele sorriu. "Eu realmente estou feliz por você. É muito bom ter o trabalho reconhecido, você sabe."

"É verdade..." O garçom colocou o prato com bruschettas em nossa frente. Peguei uma, mas antes de mordê-la,fiz a pergunta que queria. "Então você lê?"

Ele sorriu e disse que sim. Foi breve explicando que desde que tinha me visto em seu casamento, Carlisle tinha lhe prometido vigiar cada passo meu. Criei coragem para perguntar como tinha sido o restante do dia, mas tudo o que ele fez foi dizer que o padre tinha ficado irritado com tudo, apesar de casá-los. Um traço curioso foi descobrir o que ele ficava fazendo todas as quartas em Forks: Além de conversar com seu tio e ter sessões com o psicólogo no hospital, ele também ia a pequena igreja. Este era um dos traços de Edward que eu ainda não tinha tido a oportunidade de conhecer.O homem que mesmo pouco, era religioso.

Entre copos de água com gás com raspas de limão e garfadas em uma salada que dividimos eu descobri que a casa onde estávamos ficando era de seu pai. Ele tinha nascido aqui, vivido seus melhores verões nesta cidade e estudou em Nova York. Ele tinha cursado ciências políticas em Harvard e depois foi estudar direito em Chicago, e o avô de Edward havia se mudado junto com ele. Ambos estavam numa fase triste pela perda da mãe e esposa e queriam uma nova vida. Edward nunca conheceu o avô paterno, pois este morreu anos antes de seu pai conhecer sua mãe, embora fosse extremamente grato que seu avô tenha sido um dos responsáveis indiretamete por seus pais se conhecerem. Se ele não já conhecesse o Giordano, com toda certeza seu pai jamais se tornaria sócio de seu avô materno.

Sobre escrever, quando comentei mais sobre, disse que finalmente me sentia confortável em dividir com os outros o que escrevia e que Charlie estava muito orgulhoso de mim. Ele fez questão de dizer que também estava e nós conversamos tranquilamente sobre os meus planos para a faculdade. Eu realmente não sabia se os tinha agora. Talvez eu entrasse apenas para iniciar minhas aulas de Literatura, mas não sabia que especialização eu faria.

Ele disse que isso era normal. Que apesar de amar música, gostava do que fazia como advogado. Descobri que ele era especializado em direito tributário, por isso tinha um salário anual tão alto. O que ele planejava era assumir a sociedade da firma de sua família que ainda existia em Chicago, no lugar de apenas ser um funcionário da que já trabalhava em Seattle e tinha filial em varias cidades. A conversa foi fluindo de maneira tranquila e fomos nos conhecendo um pouco mais. É claro que eu o observava da mesma maneira que ele me observava, mas o nosso máximo era quando ele segurava a minha mão.

O jantar foi um espetáculo. Optamos por pedir do mesmo prato. Provavelmente era a minha fome, mas aquele tinha sido o melhor carneiro que eu já tinha comido antes. Ele ainda insistiu que dividíssemos uma sobremesa e eu fiquei satisfeita quando comemos os canollis crocantes juntos.

Quando acabamos o jantar resolvemos da uma caminhada.A avenida tinha outros restaurantes e bares, mas o que o tornou nossa caminhada ainda mais interessante foi estar de mãos dadas com ele. O meu coração ia se acalmando aos poucos, o que me fazia muito bem, mas eu não estava pronta para mais. Estava ficando ainda mais frio e quando Edward me disse que já passava de meia noite no horário local, procuramos por um ponto de táxi para voltar para casa.

Nos sentamos juntos e por causa do frio ele me puxou mais para perto. Eu sentia as coisas mudando, o clima ficando mais favorável a nós dois, mas quando ele tentou me beijar na frente de casa me afastei. O carro já tinha partido e eu fiquei realmente nervosa em colocar tudo aquilo a perder.

"Não." Meio que supliquei quando dei dois passos para trás.

"Me desculpe." Retrucou abrindo a porta da casa. Assim que passei ele tocou meu ombro. "Obrigado Bella. Por tudo, sempre."

Ele limpou o meu rosto e beijou a minha testa desejando boa noite.

Era isso o que eu queria, não era?

Subi e tentei ligar para Alice mais uma vez, mas nada dela. Arrumei minhas coisas que estavam espalhadas e resolvi colocar minha camisola. Ler e dormir me parecia ser a grande opção da noite, mas o meu livro não estava aqui. Fui até a sala de estudos onde conversei com Edward e ela estava apagada, igualmente como o seu quarto. Já que tinha pego o livro, fui para o meu quarto. Meu coração doía tanto... eu não conseguia compreender o que eu realmente queria de minha vida, embora, naquele momento eu estivesse me sentindo tentada.

Era óbvio que eu o amava mais do que tudo.

Nós tínhamos conversado e ainda existiam muitas coisas para resolver, é claro. Eu só precisava me decidir. O que eu realmente queria?

Lembrei de Dra Miranda me falando que eu deveria escutá-lo para tomar uma real decisão. Demoramos meses para realmente fazer isso... Escutar uma parte de mim significaria deixar Edward de lado. Mas escutar a maior parte... significava que eu deveria tentar falar com ele. Tentar me acertar com ele. Arriscar me sentir segura com ele, pois eu sabia que ele também me queria.

Saí do quarto e fui até o seu. Apagado, sem ninguém dentro. Sim, ele deveria estar no andar de baixo. Desci e o procurei, o chamei, mas nada. Nada dele aparecer. Notei que uma das portas estava aberta e dava para o lado de fora. Me perguntei se ele estava na piscina e lembrei que tinha um maiô comigo. Nada dele lá.

Nada dele em nenhum lugar.

Com muito frio, corri para dentro de casa e quando passei pela sala de estar o vi do lado de fora. O vi junto do barco na beira mar.

"Não!"

Pensar que ele correria para longe, que ele iria embora mais uma vez sem que eu aprovasse, me deixou apavorada. Corri para fora e gritei seu nome, meu coração tão acelerado quanto meus passos, minha respiração falha...

"Bella!" Ele me segurou quando praticamente me joguei dentro do barco. "Bella! Está muito frio aqui fora!"

"Não vá." Supliquei enquanto ele colocava o seu casaco em mim. "Por favor, Edward. Eu estou confusa, eu ainda me sinto quebrada... mas o que eu sinto por você... aqui." Coloquei a sua mão em cima de meu coração. "Aqui Edward... não mudou." Se afastou um pouco.

"Ah Bella mia..." Segurou meu rosto com as mãos. "Eu gostaria de merecê-la. Eu gostaria que me quisesse com meus defeitos. Eu a quero tanto, mas não a mereço de forma alguma."

"Eu quero." Avisei me aproximando ainda mais. "Você quer, não quer?"

"Você? Por inteiro? Mais do que tudo..." Respirou fundo e pegou em minhas mãos. "Mas eu não mereço."

Olhei em seus olhos tristes e tive certeza do que queria dizer. Não podia deixar de seguir em frente. Se eu corri até seu barco... se eu estava aqui, de frente para ele não existia outra possibilidade que não fosse a de seguir meu coração.

"Eu te perdôo."

Ele não sorriu, mas seus olhos brilharam como em nossos primeiros encontros. Como quando ele disse que me amava pela primeira vez...

"De verdade, Edward, eu te perdôo. Não estou dizendo que vou poder olhar para trás e ser feliz com tudo o que aconteceu, mas estamos aqui, não estamos? Mesmo depois de tudo isso. Não vá. Por favor, não vá."

Eu o abracei com força e senti seu coração batendo tão acelerado contra meu peito. Ele foi extremamente carinhoso e cuidadoso e beijou o topo de minha cabeça, depois minha testa. Meus olhos marejados e por fim, meus lábios.

"Eu te amo, Bella." Sussurrou antes de me beijar novamente.

Não existia sensação mais doce que aquela. Seus lábios contra os meus... quentes, macios, cheios de algo que eu jamais saberia explicar, mas que era apenas dele. Só os lábios dele me faziam sentir aquilo. Aprofundei o beijo por sentir saudades, por querer mais e ele me deu. Gememos juntos e quando ele me pegou no colo, descansei a cabeça em seu ombro e apertei minhas pernas contra sua cintura. Deixei que ele me levasse para dentro de casa, para o nosso quarto e nossa cama.

Assim como sonhei tantas e tantas vezes, ter Edward me amando foi surreal. Nenhuma parte de meu corpo fora esquecida e o meu maior prazer não estava em ele me colocar em primeiro lugar. A pequena morte fora alcançada, o seu corpo esteve colado ao meu e entre sussurros, gemidos, suspiros e declarações de amor, ele se manteve abraçado a mim, tão sorridente quanto eu e sussurrou belas palavras novamente.

"Te amo e não te amo como se tivesse em minhas mãos as chaves da fortuna e um incerto destino desafortunado." Sorri e me virei para olhar em seus olhos encantada.

"Quem?" Fez carinho em meu rosto e passou a mão em meu cabelo.

"Pablo Neruda." respondeu e eu o beijei. "Durma Bella mia. Nós ainda temos muito tempo juntos..."

Após me abraçar a apertado, me sentindo segura, adormeci.

[FIM DO CAP]

[...]

"BELLA! ACORDA! TEMOS QUE IR!" Dei um salto da cama ouvindo Alice gritar.

Tão espantada quanto eu, ela cobriu os olhos e eu puxei as cobertas por cima do corpo. Talvez a visão de Edward nu ao meu lado não...

A cama estava vazia.

Meu coração automaticamente foi partido em mil novos pedaços.

"Olha você se cobriu? Nós temos que ir pois ainda temos que chegar no aeroporto no mínimo vinte minutos antes e não podemos perder o vôo de Los Angeles até Seattle, se não estarei morta por causa de Rose que..."

"Cala a boca, Alice." Ela tirou as mãos do rosto e me olhou. Engoli o meu orgulho para não chorar."Sai daqui. Em cinco minutos eu encontro você lá embaixo."

Ela se encolheu e saiu do quarto.

Prendi o meu cabelo em um rabo de cavalo e me vesti com as mesmas roupas de ontem a noite e empurrei o resto das coisas que vi dentro da mala. Conferi minha bolsa, meus documentos e saí do quarto. Chegando no térreo, Edward correu em minha direção quando eu já estava entrando no corredor.

Inferno.

Já não podia mais segurar minhas lágrimas.

"Bella mia!" Me abraçou. "Para onde vai?"

"Embora!" eu o empurrei com força. "Você não me quer, Edward. Assuma isso no lugar de apenas partir o meu coração! Merda, depois de todo o dia de ontem? Depois de tudo aquilo? Você é incapaz de estar na mesma cama que eu para quando eu acordasse?"

Ele ficou boquiaberto.

"Só tinha saído para comprar nosso café da manhã." Apontou para a enorme sacola da Starbucks em cima da mesa de centro. "Eu queria lhe fazer uma surpresa Bella." Notei as flores.

"Eu sei que vocês dois tem que conversar, mas nós temos que ir." Alice pegou minha mala.

"Não vá, Bella." Suplicou. "Por favor, não vá."

"Eu não posso ficar." Lamentei. "Eu vim com Alice e tenho que voltar com ela."

"Bella eu..."

Interrompi-o em tom de aviso "Charlie espera por mim. Eu ainda tenho uma vida em Forks e não posso abandoná-la por alguém que não me passa segurança, Edward. Isso você ainda não faz... E eu... eu ainda não me sinto segura, o que acaba sendo pior..."

"Eu posso provar isso para você, Bella mia. Eu juro que posso."

"Bella!" Alice gritou dentro de um táxi. Não via Jasper em lugar algum.

Eu queria ficar. Ele não tinha errado como eu imaginava, mas eu não podia. Não seria assim tão simples. Eu tinha um pai, uma vida e...

"Oh meu Deus!" Dei dois passos para trás. "Eu ainda tenho um..."

O rosto de Edward ficou triste.

"Vá." Falou sem vida. "Apenas vá, Bella Mia. Seja feliz e..."

Ele não conseguiu dizer mais nada e eu não consegui mais olhar para ele.

"Eu só queria ser feliz com você."

"Vá." Avisou dando um beijo no topo da minha cabeça. "Não quero que pense que estamos nos precipitando ainda mais dessa vez."

Lamentei, mas concordei. Não olhei para trás quando entrei no carro e agradeci que Alice tenha sido tão silenciosa até chegarmos ao aeroporto.

"Então ao menos para você o meu super plano funcionou." Ela avisou quando sentamos nos assentos do avião.

"Não quero falar sobre isso." Resmunguei com raiva.

"Você está agindo como uma mal agradecida." Seus olhos azuis pareceram faiscar. "Salvei a sua relação com Edward e acabei com a minha. Acredita que..."

"Eu não vou pedir de novo Alice. Você não tinha o menor direito de ter feito o que fez. Você agiu por puro interesse, não pensando em me ajudar, pois se assim fosse, você estaria ao meu lado quando precisei de você."

"Edward prontamente fez isso e muito mais com você." Debochou.

"Fez. Vai ver que é por ele ser uma pessoa melhor do que você e o resto de sua família nojenta."

Alice não disse mais nada. Nem durante o vôo de Los Angeles até Seattle e o vôo de Seattle a Port Angeles. Já passava das nove da noite quando desembarcamos na pequena cidade portuária e voltei para casa com ela e Emmett - que prontamente notou que algo estava errado - pois sua querida irmã correu para seus braços.

Alice poderia até ter feito certo, mas foi do modo errado e claramente ela não estava preocupada comigo ou com a possibilidade de eu me resolver com Edward. Se eu ainda tinha alguma esperança com relação a nossa amizade, esta tinha morrido hoje. Tudo o que eu queria de Alice era distância.

Como combinado assim que chegamos em Port Angeles, me encontrei com Jacob no aeroporto. Ele me levou até a lanchonete próxima a casa de Lionel e ficou do lado de fora me esperando. Assim que entrei lá fui recebida pelo seu lindo sorriso, que morreu tão logo quanto me sentei na frente dele.

"O que aconteceu?" Ele tentou pegar em minhas mãos mas impedi. "Bella?"

Respirei fundo.

"Não existe forma para fazer isso." Fechei os olhos e ao me lembrar de ter estado com Edward ainda namorado com outra pessoa, me senti envergonhada, embora tenha ficado ainda mais claro agora. "Foi legal. Mas não posso persistir neste erro, você sabe."

Ele fez uma careta.

"Precisamos..."

"Acabar?" Perguntou cheio de raiva. "Não ouse achar que tem esse direito, Bella! Não depois desse tempo juntos! Eu deixei de sair, curtir garotas.. para curtir você!"

Comecei a ficar nervosa.

"Eu sinto muito, mas foi um erro. Meu, não seu. E não posso persistir nisso." Garanti. "Eu..."

"Você me traiu?" O rosto dele estava vermelho e eu me encolhi. Ele bateu na mesa com força, chamando a atenção da pessoas. "Como você ousa me trair, Bella?"

"Eu...eu..."

"Eu acho que o assunto já está encerrado." Jacob apareceu. "Ela acabou com você playboy. Passar bem."

Assustada, segui Jake ate o lado de fora e assim que ele deu partida em sua moto, corremos de lá.

Ter acabado o namoro não tinha me feito nenhum mau. Mas correr como uma covarde sim. A chuva não ajudou em nada e chegamos em minha casa completamente ensopados depois das onze da noite. Charlie parecia querer alguma privacidade, então usou minha caminhonete para levar Jacob e sua moto para a reserva. Assim que voltou, viu que eu estava pronta para dormir.

"Durma, Bells." Me pediu parado na porta do quarto. "Amanhã, antes de sua aula, conversamos."

Acenei positivamente e me deitei assim que ele fechou a porta. Preguiça me fez sorrir quando pediu um pouco de minha atenção.

"Eu devo ficar feliz?" Perguntei a ele que ronronou alegremente. "Só não sei como falar sobre isso com Charlie..." Meus olhos começaram a ficar pesados. "Você me ajuda?"

[...]

O clima em casa não estava bom. Até mesmo Preguiça estava agindo estranho. Ao descer para a cozinha, fiz o café da manhã favorito de Charlie: Bacon, ovos, suco de laranja e preparei algumas torradas com o pão que ele deveria ter comprado no final de semana.

"Bells." Ele chamou minha atenção assim que coloquei o prato na sua frente. "Sente. Vamos conversar."

"Hmm, ok."

"Como foi o final de semana?"

Abra seu coração Bella.

"Péssimo e perfeito." Retruquei e ele me olhou sem entender. "É tão complicado pai..."

"Imagino. Apenas tente me explicar. Eu posso acompanhar, Bells."

Com ele me passando firmeza, expliquei o principal: Alice e eu não somos mais amigas. Depois, expliquei que voltei para casa com Jacob por também precisar do apoio dele na hora de acabar o meu namoro com Lionel. Charlie não escondeu o sorriso e eu tive que rir. Eu até ia começar a explicar sobre Edward, mas o horário não permitia.

"Nós vamos continuar esta conversa depois." Avisou.

"Claro..."

"Bells..." Tocou em meu ombro. "Apesar de confusa eu estou orgulhoso."

"Orgulhoso?"

"Sim." Sorriu. "Você esta tomando suas próprias decisões. Não está se baseando em ninguém para tomá-las. Não esta tendo medo de viver sua vida e suas escolhas, certo? Elas assustam como o inferno, mas não são o fim do mundo. São o começo dele."

Abracei-o apertado e ele riu.

"Escute." Pediu e eu olhei para ele. "Vou ter que passar parte da minha noite em um condado próximo. Se cuide. Qualquer coisa peça para Jacob vir ou vá para a reserva."

"Ok..." Ele beijou o topo da minha cabeça.

"Escute, Bells." Acenou positivamente. "É difícil, mas escute o seu coração. E lembre que eu sempre estou aqui."

Charlie não poderia ter feito do inicio do meu dia melhor.

[...]

Alice não foi para o colégio, o que foi bom. Não me preocupei com ela ou com o fato de não querer mais nada que viesse dela ou de sua família, é claro. A aula de Botânica foi a melhor. Fiz meu relatório, escolhi o tema para o meu próximo trabalho que valeria a nota antes das férias de inverno...

Ah!

As férias de inverno. Tirar algum tempo para pensar só em mim parecia perfeito.

Fui trabalhar, mas graças ao problema nas telhas do estoque, senhora Newton me dispensou. Não tive pena de Mike. Apenas sorri com o seu rosto emburrado por ter que ficar e ajudar os pais.

Quando estava entrando no carro, um número desconhecido me ligou.

"Bella?"

Meu coração disparou.

"Giana?"

"Oh meu Deus! Bella!" Coloquei a mão no peito. "Graças a Deus! Eu estou em um táxi... estou indo para Forks..."

"O quê?" Perguntei abismada. "Onde?"

"Eu cheguei hoje cedo em Seattle, procurei por Edward...então peguei um vôo para Port Angeles e pretendo encontrá-la em Forks ainda hoje. Não fuja mais Bella. Por favor."

"Eu não vou..."

"Diga onde podemos nos encontrar."

Giana sendo nova na cidade logo chamaria atenção. E chamar atenção não era bom. Rosalie e qualquer um dos outros loucos poderiam ficar sabendo.

"Peça para o taxista te deixar no posto dois da First Beach." Puxei ar com força. "Eu estarei lá."

Aquela foi a primeira vez que senti que minha caminhonete era veloz, só que isto era obviamente uma ferramenta de minha agonia. Giana saltou do táxi e eu corri para abraçá-la. Ela chorou e me apertou contra seu corpo antes de dar vários beijos pelo topo da minha cabeça.

"Bella! Meu Deus nós ficamos tão preocupados com tudo!" Limpou o rosto. "Eu tive tanto medo quando te vi daquela forma no hospital... Bella, por favor, me diga que você esta bem! E o que você está fazendo nesta cidade demoníaca!"

Sorri e limpei o rosto nervosa.

"Eu nunca soube que Forks seria uma cidade demoníaca. Mas é onde o meu pai vive e eu vim ficar com ele."

"Desistiu de ir para Itália?" Começou a chover e eu a puxei para dentro de meu carro. "Bella..."

"Eu nunca fui." Suspirei. "Isto foi algo que o Phill e minha mãe inventaram." Ela esbugalhou os olhos.

"Bella... eu fui até sua casa. Phill me garantiu que você tinha ido e que estava bem. E este mês eu me encontrei com ele em Chicago. Não foi rude comigo, mas também não quis conversa."

Liguei o carro.

"Para onde estamos indo?"

"Um lugar seguro, neutro e quente." Garanti. "Agora eu preciso que você me conte tudo, Giana. Tudo. E eu prometo que irei fazer o mesmo também."

Jacob não gostou quando eu apareci e pedi que ele nos deixasse à sós em sua garagem. Ele respeitou o nosso pedido e só apareceu depois com duas garrafas de água. Ele me observou cheio de tristeza, mas mesmo enquanto chorava, fui capaz de limpar o rosto e forçar um sorriso. Tudo o que Giana me contou batia com o que Edward tinha me ajudado a lembrar. Isto ainda me apavorava muito.

Ela ouviu tudo resumidamente e eu até contei sobre o final de semana. Sobre como tinha sido e como meu coração estava, em parte, mais calmo. Ficamos abraçadas por algum tempo e sabendo que precisava mudar de assunto, ela me contou sobre os preparativos do seu casamento. Tudo soava como um sonho. Eu me senti bem sabendo que eu tinha uma amiga de verdade e ela lamentou por minha situação com Alice, mas ficou feliz com o fato de saber que eu tinha Jake. Não me julgou em nenhum momento, mas quando estava prestes a ir embora, disse que só seria capaz de perdoar Edward agora que sabia que eu tinha o perdoado.

E era verdade.

Mesmo que o amor não tomasse mais conta de meu coração... eu o perdoaria, pois a maior importância do perdão é ser capaz de perdoar a pessoa que lhe fez algo. É viver em paz e sem amarguras.

"Bella, você não precisa fazer isso agora." Ela pediu enquanto eu colocava o celular em minha orelha.

"Eu preciso falar com Phill. Isto já está me sufocando desde o sábado." Estava chamando. "Segura a minha mão."

"Ok..."

"Alô? Bella? Como você está amor?"

"Phill... eu estou confusa."

"Confusa?" Seu tom indicava que ele estava em alerta. "Aconteceu alguma coisa, Bella?"

"Por que? Por que você mentiu e disse a Edward e a Gianna que eu estava indo para Itália?"

"Bella." Sim, ele tinha sido pego de surpresa. "Eu e sua mãe só pensamos em seu bem. O que aquele desgraçado fez foi errado."

"Phil... Você não tinha o direito de mentir para mim. Nunca nem pensei em ir para a Itália, francamente." Comecei a me alterar. "Eu estou tão desapontada. No lugar de deixarem que eu falasse com ele, apenas me afastaram ainda mais !"

"Bella, amor, pare de chorar. Por favor." Suplicou. "Nós fizemos isso por amor. Você finalmente lembra de como ficou quando ele te deixou? Se lembra que foi presa, que ficou em estado catatônico por dias?"

"Sim." Solucei. "Eu lembro. Mas isso não dá a você o direito de ter feito o que fez sem me consultar." Giana me abraçou apertado.

"Bella, como você soube disso?" Perguntou preocupado.

"Não importa!"

"Bella, você se encontrou com ele? Bella? Bell..." Desliguei.

"Shiii." Giana me abraçou apertado. "Ele te ama, Bella. Ele só quis o seu bem."

Nervosa, apenas aproveitei para abraçá-la.

Quando me acalmei já era tarde. Eu tinha que voltar para casa, amanhã era um dia de aula. Estávamos saindo da garagem quando vi Emmett descer do carro com Embry.

"Ai meu Deus! Fica aí!" Pedi para ela. "JAKE!" O chamei nervosa e ele correu em minha direção.

"Está tudo bem?" Perguntou enquanti se aproximava.

"Emmett não pode vê-la." Ele ficou irritado. "Me desculpa mas amanhã eu juro que vamos conversar."

"Sim, nós vamos." Garantiu e olhou para trás. "O que quer que eu faça?"

"Mande ele ir embora daqui."

"Bella este é o último treino que ele fez com Embry." Segurou meus ombros. "Não posso expulsá-lo. Embry ganhou uma luta este final de semana."

"Jake, ele não pode ver a Giana." Comentei nervosa. "E eu estou feliz por Embry, mas quero distância dos Cullen. Distância absoluta."

"Quem é ela?"

"É uma amiga de Chicago." Arrumei meu casaco e ele me olhou de forma que ficou mais do que claro que ele sabia que tinha mais. "Na hora certa, Jake." Comentei quando observei algumas pessoas cumprimentarem Emmett. "É mesmo o último treino de Embry?"

"Você esteve com Alice e não soube?" Perguntou incrédulo. "Bella, assim como Edward, Emmett pediu o divorcio. O dele não foi amigável como o do primo, mas ele saiu de casa."

Oh.

Edward tinha mencionado... e Carlisle também...

"Oh meu Deus!"

"Ligue para Charlie, diga que vai jantar aqui." Pediu.

"Não tenho fome." Avisei e ele riu.

"Só faça o que eu pedi, ok?" Acenei positivamente e antes de voltar para dentro da garagem, notei que Emmett tinha me visto, mas ignorei.

[...]

Duas horas depois, Gianna estava entrando em um táxi especial que a levaria para Port Angeles. Ela ainda ficaria aqui até amanhã, pois tinha que voltar para Chicago. Falei com Aro pelo celular e ele me fez rir e garantiu que me encontraria amanhã. eu me senti tão amada e querida exatamente da mesma maneira quando estava sob o teto do meu pai ou da garagem de Jake.

Assim que cheguei em casa, vi uma flor na varanda.

Era um cravo cor de rosa. Sorri e assim que entrei em casa, Preguiça veio ao meu encontro, se enroscando em minha perna por algum tempo antes de correr de volta para a sala.

Larguei minha mochila e senti o peso sair de minhas costas verdadeiramente. Cheirei a flor e subi para o meu quarto. Deixei a flor em cima de minha cama e pedi para Preguiça ser um bom gato e não destruí-la.

Tomei um banho e me troquei, e assim que voltei para o quarto liguei para meu computador e no lugar de pesquisar sobre Emmett, fui ser feliz com o que eu tinha. Abri o perfil de Giana e vi muitas fotos minhas no álbum do mês de Junho. Uma delas era apenas minha, e eu nem sabia que ela tinha tirado. Eu estava me observando no vestido que usei no dia da Ópera.

_A princesinha que reina no meu coração. - _Ela legendou na foto. Engoli seco para não chorar e vi muitas outras fotos nossas e fotos minhas com Edward o que deveria ser considerado uma afronta para pessoas da família louca dele.

Em uma foto nossa na saída do teatro eu não me contive. Estávamos tão lindos... se eu era uma princesa ele era certamente o meu príncipe, mesmo que não fosse encantado como nos meus livros favoritos de infância.

Foi assim que notei que estava mais frio que o normal, provavelmente o aquecedor não daria conta com a janela aberta, mas antes de eu me levantar uma caixinha de couro foi colocada na minha frente. Dei um pulo, me sentindo surpresa, mas sendo capaz de reconhecer o cheiro dele, meu coração se acalmou rapidamente e eu me levantei.

"Edward!" Ele sorriu. "Como entrou aqui?"

"Pela janela, claro." Se aproximou. "Foi ruim? Eu não deveria ter vindo?"

"Não é isso." Meu coração batia forte e eu não podia parar de sorrir. "Estou surpresa, você... você veio!"

"Sim." Notei ele pegar a caixa e abrir. De dentro dela ele tirou um colar e eu sorri quando ele o colocou em mim com delicadeza, como afastou o meu cabelo. "E esta é apenas a primeira e pequena lembrança, Bella." Passei o dedo por cima do lindo símbolo do infinito que estava em meu colo. "Um símbolo do infinito. É apropriado para simbolizar como eu te amo e como eu nunca vou te deixar novamente. Nunca."

"Nunca?" Ele limpou meu rosto e me abraçou apertado.

"Nunca mais, Bella. Nunca mais enquanto você me quiser." Avisou. "Eu te amo e vou mostrar que cresci. Eu vou lutar por nós dois. Eu vou conseguiu o aval de sua família, vou me livrar da minha e vamos ser muito felizes juntos. Ninguém vai nos afastar novamente, eu juro."

Beijei-o e optei por ir para a cama. Aproveitei que Preguiça parecia amá-lo tanto quando eu e fiquei deitada com a cabeça em seu peito enquanto meu gato também se deleitava com o seu carinho e ronronava em cima de sua barriga.

Ficamos ali nos curtindo e ele prometeu que tomaria cuidado com Charlie.

"Eu amei a flor." comentei e ele beijou minha testa. "Obrigada."

"Você sabe o que significam cravos cor de rosa, Bella mia?"

"Não..." Ele sorriu e olhou em meus olhos. "Significa que você me ama?" Ele riu e me beijou mais uma vez.

"Eu te amo. Muito. Mas cravos cor de rosa são flores que podem me representar muito bem."

"É?"

"Sim. Elas significam 'sempre lembrei de você.'" Abracei-lhe com força e ele fez mais carinho em mim. "Durma, Bella mia. Eu posso não estar aqui quando você se acordar, mas um dia não vamos mais ter que temer isso."

Aquela foi uma boa forma de dormir. Apesar de ter sido um dia cheio e louco, eu tinha três certezas: Eu tinha amigos, eu amava e era incondicionalmente amada e Edward lutaria por nós. Eu poderia lutar contra tudo o que era ruim e estava dentro de mim, me consumindo.

Sim.

Agora eu estava mais do que segura ao seu lado...

**A vida só pode ser compreendida, olhando-se para trás; mas só pode ser vivida, olhando-se para frente.**

**Soren Kierkergaard**

**A/N: Originalmente este cap seria de apenas 2 caps em 1, mas por bobeira acabei colocando 3! Isso mesmo, 3! Eu ia retirar, mas optei por não fazer isso. Ou seja, eu já dei o outro post dessa semana para vocês. Sejam legais nas reviews, ok? Espero contar com isso, de verdade. =P bjs**

**Mirela Paes**


	53. Ato III Cena XXI Não tão simples

**Quantas Reviews! Amei ler tudoooo! Mas o agridoce ainda predomina por aqui. Eu estou morrendo de sono então essa A/N vai ficar por aqui. Preview no fim do cap. E tenham calma, ok? Vilão aqui, só tem realmente um: o que está dentro de cada um desses personagens. ;) **

_A não-violência e a covardia não combinam._

_Posso imaginar um homem armado até os dentes que no fundo é um covarde._

_A posse de armas insinua um elemento de medo, se não mesmo de covardia._

_Mas a verdadeira não-violência é uma impossibilidade sem a posse de um destemor inflexível._

_**Mahatma Gandhi**_

Naquela terça, Jake conheceu Aro e Giana. Em nenhum momento eu disse que eles eram primos de Edward, mas estava feliz em tê-los comigo. Não faltei o balé, pois precisava treinar o meu solo. O ruim foi que Lionel acabou aparecendo por lá no intervalo e como o recusei, Victoria quis se vingar de mim no ensaio. Por pouco não caí e me machuquei, no entanto, como punição por seu comportamento, ela não participaria mais da apresentação que seria na próxima quinta à noite. Irina me observou cheia de ódio e, é claro, que por ver Giana ali comigo ela acabou descobrindo tudo. Eu não sabia mais o que esperar de toda aquela situação, mas ignorei. Edward não daria para trás dessa vez e ele já tinha se encontrado com Aro e Giana mais cedo para que pudessem conversar.

Despedi-me deles seria uma loucura, mas para a minha surpresa eles ficariam para me ver. Eu explodi de felicidade sabendo que as pessoas que eu amava estariam por perto, me dando apoio quando mais precisava.

Mesmo que eu não me sentisse elegante como uma bailarina deveria ser.

A minha roupa era linda. Parecia uma camisola em um tecido leve e o arranjo em meu cabelo era algo bastante delicado. Eu me sentia como uma princesa saída de algum conto de fadas. Giana entrou na sala e ficou tirando fotos, o que me fez sorrir. Aro, por outro lado, parecia ter se dado bem com Jacob o que me deixou extremamente feliz.

A cada nova pirueta que eu dava, ia me sentindo mais leve.

Mais leve como uma bailarina deveria ser.

Era estranho admitir que Victoria era perfeita para executar o seu solo. Era bastante talentosa, e era uma pena que não se apresentasse mais. Imaginei que aquele fosse apenas um ultimato, mas na saída a vi chorando próxima a professora. Provavelmente ela não iria se apresentar e sim, isso serviria de lição para ela.

James ainda me esperava do lado de fora e Jacob não foi amigável com a presença dele. Já era noite e eu precisava voltar para casa. Estávamos em meu carro dessa vez e fomos conversando durante toda a volta, que foi bastante demorada. Além de minha caminhonete ser lenta, tinha começado a nevar. Jake assumiu a direção, pois estava contado tudo. Ou quase tudo. Existia um receio muito grande de dizer para ele que o meu grande amor era Edward.

Neve...

Estava muito frio e foi engraçado ver Preguiça se afundando na neve que acumulou perto da garagem. No dia seguinte acordei cedo, com Edward saindo de minha cama antes que Charlie acordasse. Diferente do final de semana anterior, nós estávamos apenas dormindo juntos. Contudo, eu apreciava ficar somente em seus braços. Sem sono, resolvi treinar um pouco mais antes de ir para aula e Charlie notou como eu estava sorridente e deixou claro como estava feliz por isso.

Pela parte da tarde fui para Port Angeles e me encontrei com ele, Aro e Giana. Aproveitei que estava sem Jacob para curtir mais ao lado dele, que me esperou sair do ensaio geral para ficar mais algum tempo comigo. Lamentei ter que ir embora cedo, mas por conta da neve, era perigoso que eu ficasse fora por muito mais tempo. Em Forks ela estava bem mais pesada, enchendo as ruas com amontoados brancos por toda parte. Ao entrar na rua da minha casa, estranhei um carro estranho parado na entrada da garagem. Era um modelo simples, comercial e de uma locadora.

Abri a porta de casa e fui recebida por um estridente miado e Preguiça que se enroscou em mim. Peguei-o no colo e o abracei apertado não acreditando que estava vendo Renée e Phill sentados no sofá da casa de Charlie. Eles poderiam ter avisado.

"Bella." Minha mãe correu para me abraçar. "Meu amor, que saudade!"

É claro que estava com saudades de minha mãe. Abracei-lhe de volta, mas não consegui dizer nada.

"Bella!" Ela se afastou e segurou meu rosto, olhando em meus olhos. "Está muito cansada?"

Olhei para Phill e ele parecia ter entendido o que eu estava sentindo.

"Phill." cumprimentei secamente e Charlie prontamente se levantou.

"Eu vou até a reserva." Disse, me olhando nos olhos. "Foi um prazer revê-los." Beijou o topo da minha cabeça. "Ligue-me, ok?"

"Nós estávamos planejando sair para jantar." Minha mãe se apressou ao dizer. "Já estamos de saída, Charlie."

Assim que os dois foram lá para fora, abracei o meu pai. Eu sabia que era dolorido para ele ver minha mãe com outro. Ele nunca tinha superado de verdade.

"Desculpa." Pedi e ele beijou minha bochecha.

"É a sua mãe, Bells." Sorriu. "Vá com eles."

Fiquei com o coração apertado, mas os segui em meu carro. Eles estavam ficando em uma pousada em Port Angeles onde seria a minha apresentação amanhã, mas vieram até Forks me ver. Optamos por jantar em um lugar que ficava na cidade por causa da neve. Um restaurante pequeno onde conseguimos uma mesa afastada. Algumas pessoas reconheceram minha mãe e não foram tão receptivos assim.

Eu era muito pequena para lembrar, mas sei que minha mãe partiu demais o coração de meu pai quando foi embora.

Fizemos os nossos pedidos e ficamos em silêncio.

"Bella. Não nos trate assim." Minha mãe suplicou. "Não somos estranhos."

"Sim, vocês são." Lamentei. "Mentir dessa forma?"

"O que eu estou mais curioso é para saber como você ficou sabendo disso. Bella." Phill foi sincero, não existia nada de ruim em sua voz. Ele parecia bastante seguro. "Afinal, esta mentira só foi contada para duas pessoas."

"Só duas? E nossa vizinha?"

"Ok, Phill. É claro que foi aquela moça quem tentou contato com Bella." Minha mãe pegou na mão dele. "Menos mal é claro."

"É claro?" Perguntei indignada. "Não adianta dizer que vocês fizeram tais coisas por amo!. Por pior que eu estivesse, eu tinha o direito de falar com ele."

"Bella!" Phill finalmente protestou. "Você estava catatônica, perdida em seu próprio mundo por dias; sedada."

"Vocês não tinha o direito de afastá-lo de mim dessa forma!" Continuei a contestar. "Eu tinha o direito de ouvir dele, nem que fosse um não. Nem que fosse pra ouvi-lo dizer que não me queria mais. Será que é difícil entender isso?"

"Nós erramos, mas não totalmente." Minha mãe nos interrompeu. "Veja agora. Você está bem, está linda."

Sorri ironicamente.

"É verdade que bateu nele?" Os olhos de Phill ficaram escuros.

"O que?" Minha mãe se virou em direção a ele. "Phill!"

"Bati. Quebrei uma das costelas dele." Admitiu parecendo orgulhoso. "E vou fazer de novo se ele ousar de aproximar de você."

"Você é doente!" Protestei me levantando.

"Bella!" Minha mãe me chamou, mas eu corri para o lado de fora.

Quando estava abrindo a porta da minha caminhonete, ela me puxou.

"Filha, por favor!"

"Eu estou tão magoada com vocês." Passei a mão no rosto. "Tão decepcionada. Vocês sofreram comigo... acompanharam tudo de perto... e podiam ter feito algo. Mesmo que não desse certo. Mesmo que esse amor não fosse mais possível..." Fechei os olhos. "Nunca fui religiosa por sua causa, mas acho que devo acreditar que Deus olhou por mim. Olhou por Edward também. Eu entendo mãe... mas isso não quer dizer que eu aceito o que fizeram comigo."

E sem poder dizer mais nada, ela me deixou partir.

Provavelmente vendo tudo o que estava acontecendo.

Quando cheguei em casa, Charlie já estava pronto para dormir e eu fiz a mesma coisa. Demorou algum tempo para que Edward chegasse. Eu contei tudo a ele e chorei abraçada ao seu peito, até que conseguisse dormir. Naquela noite ele também chorou com medo de ser o culpado por eu ter problema com Renée ou Phill, porém eu sabia que eles não seriam um problema tão grande assim. Eu os amava e assim como eles sentiam o mesmo por mim. Uma hora iam acabar cedendo também.

[...]

Na quinta foi um dia com neve pesada. Não tivemos aula e eu fiquei presa em Forks pela parte da manhã. Meus planos eram de estudar e trabalhar na loja dos Newton até que desse a hora de ir para Port Angeles com Charlie.

Naquela manhã, Edward me deixou um presente e um cravo cor de rosa junto com um bilhete.

"Queria ter te dado ontem, mas não parecia apropriado. Para você minha linda e talentosa bailarina azul."

Era um pingente em forma de bailarina, mas muito pesado para colocar em meu colar. O guardei antes que Charlie visse e desci para que tomássemos café. Ele quis conversar, mas eu corri da conversa como o diabo fugia da cruz. Sentia-me péssima por não compartilhar com ele, mas também não conseguia dizer nada. Ele me odiaria? Ele ia querer dar um tiro em Edward?

Para minha sorte a cidade precisava de seu chefe da polícia, claro.

Fiz meu alongamento e o aquecimento na garagem e quando estava a caminho da cozinha, Preguiça saiu de lá correndo. Ri me perguntando se os gatos da vida real eram como os dos filmes de terror: viam espíritos ruins.

Para o meu terror absoluto, sim.

Rosalie Cullen estava sentada na mesa da minha cozinha.

"Ora, ora... se não é a vagabunda mirim da cidade."

"Rosalie, por favor, saia!" Falei com as mãos ainda no meu peito por causa do susto. "Vá embora."

"Você tem que fazer o que é certo, Bella." Odiei que ela me chamasse assim. "Por pouco não destruiu minha família."

"A sua fonte de renda?" Provoquei e ela se levantou e veio para cima de mim.

"Você sabe." Rosalie começou a falar. "Eu não sou idiota."

"Rosalie, eu…"

"Edward vem te visitando todas as noites." Engoli em seco e me encostei no armário da cozinha. "O que o seu querido papai, o chefe da polícia iria achar disso tudo?"

"Eu não…"

"Eu posso abrir a minha boca, Bella. E mostrar a Charlie tudo o que ele ainda não sabe sobre as suas _lindas _férias de verão…"

"Seja mulher. Não coloque meu pai nisso."

"Awwwn." Fingiu sorrir. "Como se eu me importasse." Praticamente rosnou. "Você tem um dia para largá-lo."

"Como se ele fosse voltar para, Tanya." Praticamente cuspi minhas palavras. "Qual é o seu interesse nele afinal? Você o ama?"

"Eu o odeio!" Pegou sua bolsa em cima da pequena mesa. "Eu o odeio e ele vai pagar por tudo o que eu passei!" Continuou falando mais para si mesma do que para mim enquanto saia de minha casa.

Em pânico, tentei ligar para Edward, mas apenas consegui deixar um recado em seu celular. As ruas da cidade ficaram limpas e Sra Newton me ligou pedindo que eu fosse até a loja, para trabalhar. Arrumei todas as minhas coisas e fui para a loja onde todo o novo estoque de mantimentos para o inverno estava sendo colocado nas prateleiras.

Tentei não chegar perto das armas, mas a Sra Newton pediu que eu reorganizasse as munições e deixasse os rifles em evidência.

Rifles.

"Bella, estamos no interior." Retrucou irritada. "É normal. Agora arrume logo isso ou eu não vou poder contar hoje como um dia de trabalho para você."

Contrariada, comecei a tirar as armas de um grande baú e depois comecei a limpá-los. Eu me lembrava de como Charlie fazia com o seu, então fiz igual, embora superficialmente já que não iria lidar com nenhuma munição. Pendurei os três modelos e passei para as armas menores e depois para a munição. Como aquilo vendia tanto? Eu estava acostumada a vender caixas e caixas de munição, mapas e capas de chuva. Estes eram os três itens que mais procurados na pequena loja.

Já estava quase indo embora quando uma figura me chamou atenção. Heidi Denali estava entrando na loja e me observou como se eu fosse sua presa.

"Bella." Aquela era a primeira vez que ela tinha falado comigo. Antes, ela nunca tinha sequer me olhado. "Oh, no balcão que eu precisava." Sorriu e olhou para os lados. Senhora Newton estava do lado de dentro da loja. "Eu preciso de um rifle novo."

Nada disse.

"Veja-me aquele." Apontou para o que estava mais no alto. Peguei e a entreguei. "Quanto custa?"

"Trezentos dólares." Avisei evitando olhar para ela.

"Diga-me, Bella..." Tive que observá-la. Ela me encarou e o ar quase sumiu de meus pulmões. "Você acha que sou capaz de acertar um alvo de longe com ele?" Apontou a arma para mim. "Ah, eu adoro quando a presa fica assim, acuada como você." Sorriu.

"Vai levar?" Tentei me manter bem, mas comecei a tremer.

"Sim, eu irei." Abaixou a arma. "E eu quero dessa munição aqui." Bateu suas unhas impecavelmente pintadas de vermelho no vidro. "Vamos garota, não tenho o dia todo."

Estava tremendo para valer quando coloquei a caixinha em cima do vidro.

"Quanto custa tudo?" Sabendo que não conseguiria fazer as contas de cabeça, peguei a calculadora para ver qual seria o total junto com os impostos. "É para hoje, Bella."

"Trezentos e vinte e oito dólares e quarenta centavos."

"Embrulhe." Coloquei o Rifle em seu case de couro e a caixa de munição dentro e a entreguei. "Ótimo. Aqui está. Fique com o troco. Aposto que o seu pai não ganha muito bem quando gostaria."

Aquilo fez o meu sangue ferver. Abri a gaveta do caixa e peguei o suficiente para o seu troco o mais rápido que pude e corri para o lado de fora onde ela ainda estava abrindo a porta do motorista de seu carro luxuoso.

"O que é?" Perguntou irritada.

"O seu troco." Ergui minha mão. "Tome."

"Migalhas só alimentam os pobres." Me assegurou se sentando no banco.

"Então isso vai servir em breve." Joguei o dinheiro em seu colo. "Passar bem."

Com o escândalo que ela criou, A Sra Newton ficou muito brava comigo e armou um para cima de mim também. Pedi demissão sem pensar mais e fiz o meu caminho para a reserva. Assim que peguei Jake, fomos direto para Por Angeles e eu contei o que tinha acontecido. Ele riu, não acreditando no que eu tinha feito e depois de me dar os parabéns me deu um esporro.

Sim.

Eu estava desempregada e Charlie, com toda certeza, ficaria chateado comigo.

Em Port Angeles era dia de fazer o ensaio geral por duas vezes antes de me apresentar. O teatro estava fechado, mas eu estava feliz que Jacob e Giana estivessem comigo. Quando minha mãe chegou, já estávamos no segundo ensaio e já tinha passado pelo meu pequeno solo. Sentia-me segura. E a garota de outra turma que assumiu o lugar de Victoria deixou a todos nós encantados. Ela era mais velha, então obviamente tinha mais experiência, mas era tão baixinha... O rapaz de nossa turma, junto dela, parecia enorme.

Não iria arriscar jantar, então optei por fazer um lanche leve com minha mãe. Não falamos sobre nada, mas ela claramente tinha me visto Giana. Ela apenas optou por se calar e ser amiga, o que honestamente era bom. Jacob logo se familiarizou com ela e Phill e eu fiz questão de apresentá-lo como o melhor amigo que eu poderia ter, pois essa era a verdade. Quem tinha um amigo como Jake, não precisava de muito mais.

O meu horário chegou justamente quando Charlie apareceu. Sorri e o abracei por tê-lo ali comigo tão arrumado. Era raro ver o meu pai usando um terno e esta era apenas a segunda vez que eu o via usando um desses.

Será que quando eu me casasse...

Abracei-o com força ao pensar nessa possibilidade, mas quando corri para me arrumar, tentei retirar de minha mente qualquer devaneio.

Ainda vi Victoria chorando quando faltava pouco tempo para a apresentação começar, mas não senti pena alguma dela. O meu nome foi chamado e eu recebi um enorme arranjo de cravos cor de rosa. Feliz e sorridente, abracei o enorme arranjo e senti o cheiro delicioso de todas aquelas flores. _Ele sempre estaria pensando em mim. _Aquilo chamou a atenção de boa parte das garotas e eu fiquei envergonhada por ter me tornado o centro das atenções pela primeira vez desde que tinha começado as aulas meses atrás.

Existia um nervosismo dentro de mim, mas não era sobre a apresentação e sim sobre as pessoas que estariam na plateia. Será que Edward apareceria? Como será que Phill reagiria sabendo que Giana estava lá? E com Aro? Jacob seria capaz de tentar ficar entre ambos para que um atrito não fosse gerado? Já bastava me preocupar com meu pai que tinha vindo sozinho e seria obrigado a conviver mesmo que minimamente com minha mãe e meu padrasto... eu entendia-o ainda mais agora. Não gostava de ter que conviver com Alice e sua família justamente por saber que ali estava a mulher que tinha conseguido o meu lugar.

"Garotas, quarenta minutos!"

Agora era hora de dar espaço para o meu nervosismo. Eu obviamente teria que lidar com todos em algum momento. Talvez se eu me deixasse levar pelo que realmente importava agora, seria mais fácil.

"Bella, para você." Uma das meninas me entregou um pequeno jarro com uma flor de lótus dentro. "Garota, você é querida, hein?" Sorri e me perguntei quem me daria aquilo. O envelope não tinha um remetente, mas assim que o abri, notei que a letra era feminina.

_Abra apenas esta se não estiver sozinha. _– Dizia o papel

_Para muitos povos, uma flor de lótus significa boa sorte. É o que desejo, não apenas por sua apresentação. Não nos conhecemos, apenas nos vimos poucas vezes, mas eu sei. Todos sabem agora, então um pouco desse sentimento algo essencial para te desejar neste momento._

_Guarde bem esta carta e apenas leia a outra quando estiver sozinha. Ainda é difícil de acreditar que você é a mulher que Edward se apaixonou e esteve com a gente durante todo esse tempo, de alguma forma... Eu não sei quem é você, então estou fazendo isso por ele. Por favor, faça o que eu lhe peço; leia quando estiver completamente sozinha. Isso não é um simples pedido._

_K._

K de Kate?

Faria sentido se fosse isso mesmo. Ainda faltavam vinte minutos, então quando pensei em começar a ler a outra carta, minha mãe e Jacob se aproximaram. Enfiei o bilhete no envelope de qualquer jeito e forcei o meu sorriso para ambos.

"Bella, aquela pessoas de Chicago estão aqui..." Ela comentou sem rodeios. "Não acho certo."

"Aquelas pessoas são amigas."

Fez uma careta. "Eles são adultos Bella. Você uma criança." Murmurou rolando os olhos. "Acho que já teve a sua cota por se meter com gente mais velha, não teve?" Me encolhi um pouco. Ela nunca tinha sido tão cruel assim comigo. "Jacob, eu ia adorar se você nos deixasse a sós um momento."

"Guarda isso no carro para mim?" Pedi entregando o buquê que Edward me deu e coloquei a carta dentro dele.

"Claro." Mesmo notando a tensão, ele nos deixou.

"Bella, eles não são seus amigos..." Retrucou enquanto minha irá aumentava. "Se eles fossem seus amigos..."

"Eles são. Eles tentaram contato comigo, eles foram até Phoenix... Ela tentou estar comigo quando eu ainda estava em Chicago."

"Bella, eu fico feliz que você tenha encontrado em Jacob uma fonte de segurança, mas eu sou a sua melhor amiga. Sempre fui. E agora você apenas me despreza? É isso? Um tanto ousado de sua parte, não?"

"_Ousado_?" Por pouco o meu queixo não caiu. "Mãe! Nós temos conversado sobre tudo. Tenho te mandado e-mails enormes..."

"Mas eu quero que você volte para casa, Bella." Falou firme. "Eu não aguento mais estar longe de você. Charlie nunca soube como cuidar de você e..." Senti meu rosto pegar fogo de raiva.

"Meu pai cuida muito bem de mim!"

"Cinco minutos!" Alguém gritou.

"Mãe, eu estou decepcionada. Sério."

"Bella, você foi diagnosticada com problemas psicológicos sérios!" Me alertou. "O que queria que eu fizesse? Que assim que Edward aparecesse, eu te jogasse nos braços dele?"

"Não, claro que não! Mas eu queria poder conversar com ele antes. Talvez nós não estivéssemos passando por tantos problemas como agora..." Ela esbugalhou os olhos provavelmente entendendo o que eu estava falando. "Eu tenho que ir."

Todas fomos nos aquecer juntas e quando a música começou, apenas me deixei levar. Ainda faltava algum tempo para a minha entrada, mas eu sabia o papel de cada pessoa que estava envolvida ali.

.

.

.

Ao final da apresentação, todas nos reunimos na parte da frente do placo. Eu estava envergonhada, mas adorei receber um pouco daquela atenção também. Jacob estava junto com meus pais e Phill, fileiras atrás deles dois estavam Aro e Giana e muito, muito mais atrás, mas ao alcance de meus olhos estava Edward. Acenei para ele e sonhei com o momento em que todos pudessem estar juntos por minha causa. Quando olhei para Jacob, ele estava olhando para trás, parecendo alarmado.

Será que ele tinha notado? Será que ele sabia que Edward estava aqui?

Eu apenas desejava um pouco de paz naquela noite... mas quando vi como Renée e Phill trataram Giana, eu soube que estava encrencada.

"Pronta para ir?" Meu pai perguntou, pegando a minha mochila. "Você estava linda, Bells."

"Obrigada, pai." Lancei lhe um sorriso gentil. "Eu queria que você me fizesse um favor."

"Claro." Ele sorriu. "Desde que eu tenha que sair disto." Apontou para o terno e eu sorri.

"Claro que pode sair. Acabou a tortura." Garanti fechando o meu casaco. "Mas eu quero que você conheça dois amigos especiais... de Chicago."

"Chicago?" Fez uma careta. "Oh, às vezes eu me esqueço que..."

"Não importa." Sorri. "Eu estou mais do que bem agora pai... só... só precisamos conversar e..."

"Bella." Minha mãe me abraçou apertado. "Oh, você estava tão linda! Me encheu de orgulho!"

"Obrigada, mãe." Retribui o abraço e Phill logo me abraçou também. "Obrigada por terem vindo."

"Que tal sair para comemorar?" Disse, olhando diretamente para Charlie. "Você pode vir." Meu pai negou obviamente envergonhado. "Vamos, é sobre a nossa filha que estamos falando, cara!"

Phill se arrependeu imediatamente do que tinha dito. Aquela foi a única vez em que eu vi o meu pai tão sério e irritado. Os olhos escuros de raiva, o maxilar trincado e o rosto ficando vermelho.

"Ela é a sua enteada." Grunhiu antes de se virar para mim. "Vá com eles, Bells. Eu espero você em casa."

"Mas eu queria te apresentar os meus amigos!" Supliquei.

"Ah, mas você não vai mesmo!" Phill garantiu. "Você tem que se afastar dessa gente, Bella. Eles não se importam com você!"

"Diga-me uma coisa Philiph." Meu pai se colocou em minha frente. "Você acha que se essas pessoas não se importassem com a _minha filha _eles estariam aqui? Responda."

"Você não sabe de nad,a Charlie." Minha mãe acusou. "Você não sabe de como penamos para deixar Bella do jeito que está!"

"Eu posso não saber de nada por você, que como mãe deveria me contar tudo antes de deixa-la correr para debaixo do meu teto. Eu sou o pai dela. Eu! E não acho que você tem algum crédito pela melhora dela. Bella escolheu melhorar e melhorou." Minha mãe tentou falar, mas ele não permitiu. "Não venha me dizer que sabe algo sobre isso. Não comece uma discussão que nunca tivemos!"

"Se você não tivesse me engravidado tão cedo, nada disso teria acontecido!"

"Mãe!" A acusei, me sentindo pequena.

"Você está louca?" Charlie resmungou. "Isso é coisa que se fale?"

"O que eu estou querendo dizer é que você não prestou o apoio que Bella precisava."

"Claro que não." Ironizou. "Você sabe de tudo, não é mesmo?"

"Igualmente a você, Charlie." Phill o atacou. "Eu acho que é a hora de você voltar para casa, Bella. Este não é o seu lugar."

"Quem não sabe de nada são vocês!" Acusei de volta. "Charlie me deu muito apoio também. Ele cuidou de mim á sua maneira, ele estava comigo todos os dias. Então parem já com isso." Limpei meu rosto. "Estou odiando vê-los dessa maneira."

"Oh Bella... Nós só estamos pensando no seu melhor." Minha mãe se aproximou, mas eu me afastei.

"Está na hora de vocês pensarem que ela deve saber o que é o melhor para ela e que independente do que seja poderá contar com nosso apoio também." Odiei tomar partido no meio do fogo cruzado, mas assim que abracei Charlie vi o desapontamento nos olhos de minha mãe.

"Nos veremos amanhã." Ela avisou. "E aí conversaremos com bastante calma."

Fechei os olhos sabendo que não aguentaria lidar com minha própria mãe magoada comigo. Por mais errada que ela estivesse, eu sabia que ela ainda era a minha mãe, que ela me amava muito. E eu também a amava demais para querer ficar nessa situação com ela. Mas assim como o meu pai, ela tinha se esforçado bastante para que tivesse meu tempo, alcançasse minha melhora. Os dois só agiram de maneiras diferentes e no final eu consegui o que queria, de uma forma ou de outra. Eu agora sabia que precisava ir para a terapia, sabia que Edward me amava tanto quanto eu o amava e que a partir de então, precisávamos nos focar em como fazer as coisas darem certo.

"Agora, Bells, me apresente os seus amigos." Charlie me pediu com um tom suave e para a minha surpresa, quando o observei ele estava sorrindo.

Jake acabou nos acompanhado. Fomos todos jantar em um lugar simples perto do teatro e eu amei ver a interação de Aro e Giana com meu pai. Jake parecia estar bem perto deles, o que me deixou bastante confortável foi ver que meu pai pareceu gostar deles. Não mentimos quando contamos que nos conhecemos em Chicago eu só não disse nada sobre o envolvimento de Edward. Despedir-me deles depois do jantar foi doloroso demais. Aro me abraçou apertado e beijou o topo da minha cabeça.

"Força, ok? Estamos aqui, agora não tem mais como negar isso." Foi como se ele fosse um irmão mais velho naquele momento. "_Ele _está se acertando. Está ainda mais forte e é graças ao amor que sente por você. Nós amamos você também. E temos muito que agradecer. Mais uma vez..."

Limpei os olhos e ele sorriu antes de dar a vez a Giana.

"Ei!" Ela estava visivelmente emocionada também. "Não fique assim. Por favor. Se você chorar, eu choro." Rimos juntas. "Eu amo você, princesinha. O seu final feliz está escrito, acredite."

"Eu estou quase acreditando." Olhei para Charlie que conversava com Jake um pouco distante de nós.

"O seu pai é um amor, ele vai entender. Converse com ele. Vai ser bom; saudável. Vocês precisam disso também, acredite."

"Eu sei, nós vamos conversar."

"Edward disse que vai te encontrar em casa, mas que antes estará na estrada da praia" Sorriu e eu imediatamente senti meus lábios imitando seu gesto, pois ainda não via a hora de encontrá-lo. "Em duas semanas eu venho aqui, ok?" Pisquei algumas vezes até me lembrar de que em duas semanas, já seria Natal.

"Vou ficar esperando." Respondi, abraçando-a outra vez.

"Charlie." Giana chamou sua atenção mais uma vez. "Obrigada pela companhia agradável. E ah!" pegou um envelope em sua bolsa. "É um presente mais para o senhor do que para a Bella, acredito eu."

Envergonhado Charlie abriu o envelope e vi fotos minhas dentro dele. Algumas em Chicago, outras aqui no balé.

"Obrigado."

"Se cuide, nos veremos em breve." Aro acenou e eu sorri acenando de volta.

"Então é a nossa hora de comemorar Bella!" Jake comentou animado. "Chefe Swan, está proibida a entrada de maiores de vinte nesta festa." Ele bufou. "E não se preocupe. Eu vou cuidar de Bella. Ela chegará inteira em casa, pois eu vou dirigir a caminhonete dela."

Charlie rolou os olhos e se despediu de nós.

Era a hora de encará-lo.

Assim que entramos em meu carro ele assumiu a direção. Abracei o buquê e senti o cheiro das flores e o ouvir rir de mim.

"Irônico como você quase conseguiu me enganar esse tempo todo, Bella."

"Jake..."

"É hora de falarmos de verdade, não é?"

Sorri. "Sim, é." Respirei fundo. "Mas antes eu quero que você me prometa algumas coisas."

"Tipo..."

"Não vai gritar comigo, nem ficar chateado e nem me criticar."

"Tá." Foi tudo o que ele disse e eu comecei a falar absolutamente tudo o que faltava...

[...]

"Jake, a estrada da praia!" lembrei-lhe, mas ele não parecia animado. "Edward está lá."

"Bella, ele não é um bom homem." Finalmente disse algo. "Tudo o que ele fez com você... e ele ajudou Laurent."

"Ele deve ter ajudado por causa da família dele." Rolei os olhos. "Qual o problema de vocês com o Laurent, afinal?"

"Ele caça os lobos. E além disso, ele ajuda Rose a fazer abortos e um monte de filhinhas do papai que não querem ou não podem gastar muito ou não querem ficar faladas." Meu estômago embrulhou ao ouvir aquilo. "Ele e Rosalie são praticamente sócios nisso! É um nojo!"

"Edward jamais apoiaria algo do tipo." Ele riu sem humor.

"Do jeito que ele é um pau mandado, aposto que sim. Mas que nem sabia." Bateu contra o volante irritado. "Droga, Bella... graças a Edward, Laurent pode rever o terreno dele na reserva! Ele é uma erva envenenada perto de nós."

"Jake isso é algo que um advogado poderia tentar fazer para ele?" Perguntei tentando suavizar a minha situação.

"Sim. Infelizmente Edward foi quem fez isso..." Pude ver um simples carro alugado parado na estrada da praia e pedi que Jake fizesse sinal de luz. "Você não vai descer do carro." Ameaçou.

"Jake, que baboseira! Você pode cobrir por mim, não pode? Por apenas uma hora."

"Uma hora." Avisou sem me olhar. Ele realmente estava chateado. "Uma hora, nem menos, nem mais. E eu vou estar a cem metros de vocês."

"Obrigada Jake." Sussurrei pegando a carta e saindo do carro onde Edward praticamente me pegou pela cintura. O abracei com minhas pernas e braços e ele me rodopiou assim que o carro se afastou.

"Você estava tão linda, tão linda." Sorri junto com ele. "Você deveria dançar mais. Foi perfeito, você é perfeita." Sorri, mas o abracei com força. "Está com frio, Bella Mia?"

"Muito! Podemos ficar no carro?"

Ele sorriu e abriu a porta de trás da caminhonete e entramos. Ela estava ligada, então estava aquecida. Coloquei a carta de lado e aproveitei para beijá-lo. Eu sentia tanta saudade dele, eu queria tanto que ele não pudesse ir embora nunca mais...

"Ele nos viu..."

"Jacob é meu amigo." Comentei impaciente. "Ele não vai nos julgar."

"Ele entendeu tudo, Bella."

"E daí? Que diferença faz se ele entender agora ou depois?"

"Eu gostaria de falar com Charlie primeiro." Pareceu ficar distante. "Ele é um bom homem e não merece ficar sendo enganado por nós."

Não podia acreditar no que ele estava falando.

"E colocar tudo a perder? Jogar fora o pouco que temos?"

"Eu te amo, Bella Mia." Beijou o topo de minha cabeça enquanto eu puxava ar. "Eu te amo tanto..."

"Eu também. Obrigada por tudo." Ele sorriu e me abraçou. "Mas tem algo... algo que eu recebi hoje, de Kate."

"Kate?" Mostrei a carta. "Deixe-me ver."

"Leia para mim..."

_Eu nunca gostei de me meter quando o assunto é minha família. Todos sempre me olham com muita pena, pois eu tive parte do meu corpo queimado. Não gosto que culpem Edward, quando eu já o perdoei. Tive meus anos de mágoa, mas aprendi que não precisava delas. E ele foi bom. Ele pagou por minhas cirurgias e hoje eu sou mais confortável com meu corpo. Tenho que agradecer por ele me permitir ser dona de meu próprio dinheiro, por ele ter me ajudado a fazer faculdade e morar em Port Angeles. A vida não é apenas boa ou fácil. Infelizmente eu consegui escapar a minha maneira, mas ele não. A vida é sua, mas saiba que neste momento, Rose está planejando contar para minha mãe, Tanya e tia Esmé. A confusão vai ser grande, mas como elas estão em Seattle estes dias, Edward poderia aproveitar que Alice está em casa e ir pegar algumas coisas._

_Todos os documentos que ele precisa estão em uma pasta verde. Alice não vai se tocar disso, mas eu a coloquei dentro de uma sacola, embaixo de uma das cadeiras do ofurô, guardada na garagem. Só quero que Edward tenha paz e que esse inferno acabe logo._

_Eu não falei com você, não enviei esta carta nem mesmo me importo com você, estamos entendidas?_

_Mais uma vez, boa sorte._

"Os documentos da casa... e que eu assinei dando acesso ao dinheiro da maneira que elas queriam..."

"Elas estão em Seattle?"

"Sim, desde a perda do bebê de Tanya." Ele deu os ombros. "Vou tentar pegar os documentos esta noite. Emmett e Carlisle também estão em Seattle hoje."

"Mas Rosalie esteve em minha casa." Contei sentindo minhas bochechas pegarem fogo. "Ela disse que você ia pagar por tudo o que tinha feito."

Ele suspirou. "Pegar estes documentos vai ser a forma de dar um fim em tudo isso de maneira mais simples e rápida. Pode soar estranho, mas não vejo a hora de me livrar deles."

"Não é estranho. Eles são um peso." Disse enquanto me o abraçava. "Faça apenas o que tiver que ser feito, Edward. Eu não me importo. Eu não vou me importar com nada além do seu bem estar."

Ele segurou meu rosto entre as mãos e me beijou profundamente e nós curtimos nosso rápido momento juntos.

[...]

Naquela noite, Jake afirmou como estava chateado comigo quando me deixou em casa. É claro que eu o entendia muito bem. Ele era o meu melhor amigo e se sentia enganado, pois Edward era alguém que ele conhecia, embora não fosse íntimo.

Eu dormi sozinha, mas pela manhã vi que Edward tinha me mandado uma mensagem avisando que não tinha conseguido entrar na casa. O sistema de senhas de proteção tinha sido mudados e Alice não pode recebê-lo.

No colégio ninguém falava sobre minha situação com Alice, mas foi quando ela entrou sozinha no refeitório que eu tive uma ideia. Eu acabaria agindo igual a ela, o que não seria legal, mas seria bom o suficiente para que resolvesse o meu problema. Edward livre significaria que eu estaria livre também.

Assim que o último sinal bateu, eu corri até o estacionamento e fiquei esperando que alguém viesse pegar Alice. O meu total espanto foi perceber que ela tinha colocado botas de neve e estava caminhando para a avenida. Ela provavelmente tinha sido deixada para trás.

Entrei em meu carro e com uma velocidade mínima, resolvi acompanha-la.

"O que você quer?" Me perguntou com raiva.

"Que tal uma carona?" Ela me olhou e piscou algumas vezes. "Talvez uma conversa? Desde que voltamos, nós não nos falamos."

"Como amigas?" Ela abriu um enorme sorriso e eu acenei positivamente.

Alice entrou no carro e começou a tagarelar. Bastava eu acenar positivamente que tudo ficaria bem e graças a Deus o caminho até sua casa era bastante curto. Prestei atenção na forma como ela digitou a senha. Um ,oito, um ,sete, um e seis. Entramos e ela me ofereceu para ir até a cozinha almoçar algo, já que sua empregada ainda estava em casa. Nós comemos e depois eu pedi a ela para ficarmos na área do ôfuro. Chegando lá, ela não tinha notado que as cadeiras estavam fora.

"Devem estar na garagem, mas eu nem sei como montá-las." Quase rolei os olhos.

Ao menos era a desculpa perfeita.

"Eu pego duas e monto, pode deixar." Ela sorriu e eu passei pela porta de vidro me sentindo mais aliviada por minha caminhonete estar do lado de fora, junto com os arbustos.

Olhei várias delas até achar a pasta verde. Estava bem pesada, mas era só correr até o meu carro e deixa-la lá. Fiz isso e então peguei uma das cadeiras e levei até onde Alice estava e a montei. Quando voltei para a garagem, ouvi vozes e me escondi atrás de uma pilha de caixas.

"Rose eu não vou fazer isso. Não vou." Pela voz, achei que fosse Tanya. "Eu estou feliz agora, acredite. Quando vocês vão entender que não devem se meter mais nisso? Acabou!"

"Acabou? Sério? Eu não acredito nisso. Eu não acredito que por sua causa, Emmett e meu pai queiram o divórcio. Você é uma incompetente que não pode nem ser capaz de segurar um babaca como Edward. Nem para se manter grávida!"

"Rose a loucura se continuar me mantendo supostamente grávida foi sua! É claro que aquilo não ia dar certo! Você não acha que Edward algum dia ia acabar descobrindo a farsa?"

"Você não sabe como segurar um homem." Rose alertou mais uma vez. "Mas a sua incompetência não deveria afetar a minha vida. Parabéns."

"Eu vou me encontrar com Laurent."

"Isso, vá! Chore nos ombros _do meu amante. _Quem sabe você fica grávida dele."

"Seu o quê?"

"Meu amante. Ou você não sabia?"

"Vocês são duas loucas!" Acusei sem nem pensar duas vezes. "Eu nunca imaginei que Edward pudesse ser tão louco assim, ou tão burro, mas isso só prova o quão nojentas vocês são!"

"Bella!" Tanya parecia alarmada com minha presença. "O que diabos você está fazendo aqui?"

"Ah, que bonitinho, você me fez um grande favor, Bella." Rose sorriu. "Tanya, você está diante da garota que Edward conheceu em Chicago." Ela esbugalhou os olhos. "Você está diante da criança que encheu os olhos do homem que sempre deveria ser seu."

Chocada, ela continuou me olhando.

"Agora, Bella Swan, eu vou acabar com você!" Comecei a correr e derrubei algumas coisas que estavam pela garagem. "Você vai pagar por tudo o que minha família está passando!"

Derrubei algumas cadeiras do pátio e corri para o lado de fora. Escorreguei no chão gelado e assim que entrei no carro, tranquei as portas. Acelerei em direção a saída e pude ver Alice e Rosalie correndo em minha direção. Sem pensar suas vezes, sabendo que o portão era feito de um material frágil, mas muito caro, passei por cima dele e segui em frente sem olhar para trás.

Eu não veria mais aquela casa de jeito nenhum.

Nunca mais na minha vida.

Em casa, guardei a caminhonete na garagem. Assim que entrei na sala, joguei a pasta com os documentos de Edward embaixo do sofá e me sentei, me sentindo exausta. Um certo alivio bateu em mim. _Ela nunca esteve grávida. _Isso significa que ela não perdeu um bebê e que eu não deveria me sentir culpada por nada. Existia algo dentro de mim que sabia que eu não aceitaria aquela criança, já que eu não poderia participar da vida dela. Uma outra parte de mim estava feliz pela infelicidade dela, mas a mais sensata de todas, se é que eu poderia tê-la, estava aliviada. Sim, eu estava feliz e aliviada que nunca tivesse tido nenhuma criança, nenhuma morte... que o fato de Rosalie empurrar a própria prima não tivesse não passasse de pura maldade.

E Deus.

Laurent...

Amante de Rosalie?

Com um miado para lá de fofo, sorri e me permiti afastar tudo aquilo de minha mente. Tudo o que eu queria, porém, era que Charlie chegasse em casa.

"Será que ele ainda demora, Preguiça?" Ele ronronou e eu sorri sabendo que algo de bom ainda existia neste inferno.

[...]

Charlie nunca chegou cedo. Ele ligou dizendo que um acidente feito tinha acontecido numa rodovia próxima, mas pediu que eu jantasse e fosse dormir. Mandei uma mensagem para Edward, avisando que ia dormir e me organizei. Minha mãe queria me ver hoje, mas eu a ignorei. Pedi que nos víssemos amanhã, pois hoje eu ainda tinha muito em mente.

Já passava das 10 da noite e eu estava lendo em cima da cama. Preguiça que estava comigo, pulou da cama e foi em direção a janela igual como ele tinha feito nas outras noites em que Edward apareceu. O barulho em seguida é que me chamou atenção. Era como se um galho da árvore tivesse quebrado. Corri até a janela.

"Edward?"

"Seu desgraçado!" Ouvi Phill xingar e saí correndo para o andar de baixo.

"Phill!" Ele estava puxando Edward da árvore. "Phill, pare! Por favor!"

"Não se meta!" Ele gritou comigo. O carro de Charlie se aproximou, mas eu corri para ficar na frente do Edward. "Bella, saia já daí!"

"Não!" Me recusei tremendo de frio.

"Bells!" Charlie colocou o seu casaco em mim. "Não ouse se aproximar da minha filha!"

"Você está acobertando isso Charlie?" Phill perguntou com raiva. E apontou com o taco para cima ao mesmo tempo em que Edward caia da arvore. Um outro galho tinha quebrado.

"Edward?" Ele perguntou confuso. Tentei correr para ajudá-lo, mas Phill me empurrou.

"Phill! Não!"

O estrago já estava feito...

**Eu sou contra a violência porque parece fazer bem, mas o bem só é temporário; o mal que faz é que é permanente.**

**Mahatma Gandhi**


	54. Ato III Cena XXII Liberdade

**E chegamos ao turbulento fim do Ato III. Ainda faltam cerca de 9 ou 10 caps para a fic ser concluída contando com um extra e o epílogo. Sim, ainda temos chão pela frente. Um chão um pouco mais firme de se pisar. Algo mais doce para consumir, mas ainda assim... é preciso seguir em frente. Um final só pode ser feliz se fazemos por ele, certo? Hehe. Se tudo der certo e vocês forem muito legais com as reviews (mínimo de 35 por capitulo) eu voltarei a postar 3x na semana a partir da semana que vem. Que tal? Vocês topam? A fic está praticamente concluída. Se a Line conseguir betar... Me deixem saber. **

**Música do cap: Demi Lovato - After Shock**

_Amo a liberdade,_

_por isso deixo_

_as coisas que amo livres._

_Se elas voltarem_

_é porque as conquistei._

_Se não voltarem_

_é porque nunca as possuí._

**John Lennon**

Puxei as cobertas para cima do meu corpo e Preguiça se alterou, correndo para colocar a sua cabeça para fora, o que me fez rir. Agora, eu sentia falta de não ter um despertador em meu quarto. Não sabia que horas eram, embora pudesse apostar que ainda fosse cedo. Mal tinha amanhecido. Eu não tinha mais o meu celular, nem meu computador e até a minha janela estava lacrada.

Lacrada.

Fazia parte de um castigo que eu obviamente tinha merecido. E por fim, aquela semana tinha servido para que eu refletisse sobre muitas coisas. Além das provas do colégio, agora eu só tinha mais alguns dias de aula antes das férias de inverno. Férias, as quais eu passaria trancada em meu quarto.

Era justo e não é como se eu tivesse em condições de andar pela cidade.

Após meu padrasto bater acidentalmente em Charlie, um escândalo já estava prestes a dominar Forks. Antes somente eu fosse o foco. Isabella Swan, filha do chefe da polícia era uma destruidora de lares. Era a razão pela qual Edward e Tanya tinham se separado, era a razão pelo aborto inexistente dela. Mas como se não bastasse, a outra fofoca era sobre meus pais e meu padrasto. Phill estava com tantos ciúmes de meu pai que resolvera bater nele e Edward os afastou. Quanta baboseira...

Suspirar pesadamente não me levaria a lugar nenhum.

Nos primeiros dias eu chorei muito. Não por mim, mas pelo meu pai. Pelos meus erros, minhas mentiras e meus medos acabaram afetando-o completamente. De início, ficamos com raiva um do outro. Ele brigou comigo, disse como estava desapontado e me colocou completamente de castigo, o que significava que ele estava me acompanhando na escola e sabendo como o clima na cidade estava hostil, me esperava enquanto eu concluía as minhas provas. Quando tive terapia, foi ele quem me levou. Não conversamos muito, embora eu tenha feito um esquema de balanço com Dra. Miranda.

Estar sem contato com ninguém além de meu pai era bom e ruim ao mesmo tempo. Eu o amava e sabia que ele estava fazendo isso por me amar muito também, mas era difícil estar trancada, embora agora eu entendesse o motivo.

Na terça-feira passada as coisas começaram a fluir enquanto eu fazia o nosso jantar. Entendi que precisava fazer valer todo o esforço que meu pai tinha feito por mim até então. Desde me acolher e respeitar o meu silêncio, até me dar esta lição, esta chance de enxergar as coisas como elas realmente são.

Foi assim que eu comecei a escrever em meu fichário. Eu não tinha um diário, mas também não tinha mais o computador onde estava acostumada a escrever, nem que fosse para mim mesma. Eu resolvi levar o método de Dra. Miranda em diante: Antes de tudo eu. Quem eu sou? O que eu quero? Como eu me sinto? Quem eu era? O que mudou?

_Meu nome é Isabella Marie Swan. Eu tenho dezoito anos e atualmente vivo em minha cidade natal, Forks. Meus pais se separaram muito cedo, então vivi a maior parte da minha vida junto com minha mãe. Desde pequena, nunca fui muito boa em conhecer pessoas. Sempre fui tímida e minha mãe sempre lembrou que ela era a minha melhor amiga, ninguém mais. Em Phonenix, onde eu morei boa parte de minha vida, as coisas eram muito diferentes. Eu sempre me acreditei que ela falava era certo; me focava na faculdade, pois apenas lá eu conheceria pessoas realmente interessantes e parecidas comigo. Eu não sentia falta de ter alguém realmente. Eu sonhava em ter amigos com interesses em comum, em ter um namorado que fosse legal, mas isto nunca foi uma prioridade. Nunca me vi sofrendo por isso. Tudo mudou no verão deste ano, quando conheci Edward Anthony Masen. Ele me mostrou um mundo completamente diferente do que eu vivia, não só por estarmos em outra cidade, mas por ser uma nova maneira de observar tudo ao meu redor, de lidar com o que eu estava sentindo..._

_Edward foi e é a minha primeira e única paixão. Tão rápido como começamos, acabamos. Tão veloz quanto ver os meus sonhos se tornando uma realidade, eles foram tirados de mim. Isso me mudou completamente por duas vezes. Em uma delas eu me senti plena, me senti eu mesma, e eu amei estar apaixonada e ser correspondida, amei viver uma linda história de amor digna de muitos dos livros que eu li. Em outra, eu fiz disso minha vida e a destruí. Eu vivi em função de um sonho, de uma linda semana em minha vida por meses. Eu preferi e iludir, me magoar, magoar pessoas que eu amo a ter que encarar a realidade que agora está estampada na minha frente. Por mais que Edward goste de mim, ele fez uma escolha. Não importa se esta durou meia hora, uma hora ou até mesmo um ano. Ele fez uma escolha que me magoou e que eu não quis aceitar. Agora eu vejo como se eu tivesse me permitido... que se eu tivesse feito fazer valer a ajuda que tive talvez... eu estivesse em uma posição melhor em minha vida e consequentemente tivesse machucado menos pessoas. _

_Eu, Isabella Swan, ainda sou completamente apaixonada por este homem que também cometeu erros e pagou caro por eles. O ponto aqui, para mim não é como ele lidou com o s erros dele, mas como eu lidei com os meus. Eu precisei chegar até ele para descobrir coisas boas e ruins. Para descobrir o que eu realmente quero de minha vida e por isso mesmo sei que provavelmente não poderei ter nada disso. Eu quero viver em um lugar lindo, iluminado pelo sol. Eu quero que as noites de inverno de minha vida possam ser aquecidas da forma como ele aquece o meu coração. Eu quero poder aquecer o coração dele e das outras pessoas que amo da mesma forma, mas talvez não possa... Talvez não seja capaz de fazer isso. Talvez a Bella que era madura, centrada e independente tenha ficado para trás ou nunca tenha existido, já que na primeira vez em que eu saí de minha zona de conforto, tudo ficou bagunçado. O que eu quero é viver um sonho, viver o meu próprio conto de fadas, mas eu não posso. Agora eu finalmente vejo isso. _

_Eu gostaria de ser uma princesa que enfrenta seus medos e consegue ter um final de felizes para sempre ao lado de seu príncipe encantado, mas a partir do momento em que eu não consigo ser leal ao meu povo, as pessoas que eu amo, como eu poderei ser uma boa princesa? E como Edward poderia ser o meu príncipe encantado, se ele também tem tantos problemas e defeitos? A certeza que eu tenho sobre mim é que eu quero melhorar. Eu quero viver a minha vida, quero ter bons objetivos e tentar alcançá-los. Quero ser eu mesma e ser feliz por mim mesma, não diante da infelicidade dos outros. Eu quero poder enfrentar os obstaculos de minha vida, no lugar de imaginar que eles são dragões que jamais poderão ser enfrentados. Eu quero viver esta paixão e transformá-la em amor. Eu quero apenas ser eu mesma... não mais uma princesa. Eu preciso ser eu mesma. _

_Meus medos são muitos assim como os meus fantasmas. O outro lado da família de Edward sempre foi algo que me assustou. Os segredos dele me abalaram, assim como o motivo dele ter ido embora que eu nunca aceitei verdadeiramente. O meu maior medo ainda não foi totalmente superado. E se eu me doar totalmente para ele mais uma vez e acabar mal? E se para ele eu for apenas o reflexo de seus sonhos como ainda existe a possibilidade dele ser o dos meus? O maior medo não são os parentes dele, mas sim de como ele vai agir diante delas verdadeiramente e como eu vou reagir a tudo o que ele escolher. Já tem mais de uma semana que eu não o vejo, como ele está se saindo sem mim? Dentro de mim carrego a certeza de que ele não voltou para Tanya nem se tornou um submisso das vontades de sua família. Meu coração diz que ele me ama, mas minha mente fica inquieta, mostrando que ele pode tomar decisões por mim mais uma vez. Isso me incomoda, pois se eu não sou capaz de fazer minhas escolhas, quero que me ajudem a ser. Quero que me deem espaço para que eu erre. É um tanto absurdo pensar assim já que na única vez que eu cometi um erro, vários outros vieram em seguida. _

_Estive pensando sobre um dos meus alvos de total obsessão: um filho meu. Um filho concebido em um local de paz, harmonia e muito amor. Eu tinha este sonho, mas não tinha pensado nas consequências. Nas possibilidades de me tornar uma mulher amarga e sozinha. De ser uma mãe adolescente, de ter que parar a escola por algum tempo e consequentemente não poder dar uma boa vida a ele ou ela. Pensando bem, depois que fui abandonada eu não quis ter um filho, mas um pedaço de Edward comigo. Aquela criança, se realmente tivesse sido gerada teria um pedacinho dele, mas seria outro individuo. Será então que eu estaria preparada para amá-la verdadeiramente? Agora eu me questiono, pois não sei se teria tal estrutura. E se Edward voltasse depois? E como Phill, Renée e Charlie reagiriam a minha gravidez? Eles me apoiariam? Eles me forçariam a ficar com a criança? Eles iriam gostar que eu fizesse um aborto? Eles iam ser capazes de amá-la? Agora eu tinha certeza de que mesmo que minha família não a amasse, de que isso contaria muito para a sua formação. Eu sou quem sou por ter feito minhas escolhas, mas por ter caminhado por muito tempo sem ligar para o fato de que eu poderia fazê-las, o que tornou a maioria delas inconsequentes. _

_E Tanya? Existe uma curiosidade mórbida dentro de mim para saber se um dia, nem que por apenas um dia, ela estivera grávida de verdade. Se sim ela estava feliz? Ou ela apenas pensaria de maneira equivocada como eu tinha pensando um dia? Era apenas um pedaço dele, não uma vida gerada pelos dois... Seria Edward apenas uma fonte de renda? E ela perdeu o bebê? Ou ela nunca esteve grávida? Como Edward pôde nunca perceber? Como ela conseguiu levar aquilo à diante? O que a fez sangrar naquele dia? _

_Pensar em Tanya sendo empurrada e caindo ela escada é como se eu olhasse no espelho e visse outra pessoa. Ela nunca foi realmente ruim comigo. Ela nem mesmo sabia quem eu era, mas eu sabia e de alguma forma, saber que ela tinha o que era meu me incomodava. Agora, sabendo que ela na verdade nunca teve nada como um dia imaginei, eu era capaz de ver as coisas de outra forma. Tanya antes era como um dragão em meu conto de fadas, mas na verdade ela não era nada disso. Ela provavelmente se encaixaria como a ajudante da bruxa má, mas sendo verdadeira, ao me lembrar de escutar a conversa dela com Rosalie me fazia ter outro ponto de vista da situação. A de que talvez ela também fosse uma vítima. Ela nunca esteve grávida. Mentiu para muitas pessoas e de certo modo conseguiu o meu nojo. Não que eu realmente fosse uma pessoa melhor. Eu não a ajudei. Sendo sincera comigo, eu sei que não a ajudaria de forma alguma. Eu sou egoísta, eu sou doente. Eu quero melhorar, mas se eu não devo mais ficar fantasiando sobre ser uma princesa, eu também não vou fantasiar sobre ajudar Tanya naquele momento. Eu fiquei chocada, arrepiada, mas não consegui me mover. O que realmente me incomoda é ver que se ela estivesse grávida, existiu uma parte de mim que estava feliz com o fato dela ter perdido aquele bebê._

_Eu era tão ruim assim, afinal? O fantasma dessa criança inexistente me assombraria por mais tempo? Eu seria tão desumana por saber que não seria capaz de amar uma criança que seria imposta na minha vida e que acabaria tendo que ir contra a sua mãe, os seus familiares para ficar bem comigo? Parte de mim, aquela que no reflexo do espelho se mostrava um monstro estava feliz com o fato dessa criança não ser imposta em minha vida. Mas a parte que ainda era boa, e eu esperava que fosse dominante, estava aliviada pelo fato dela não existir e não causa sofrimento algum para as pessoas ao seu redor e para si mesmo. Eu não podia deixar de imaginar como seria confuso tê-la em minha vida, já tendo um filho de Edward ou não. Do jeito que as coisas funcionavam entre os Cullen, ela seria apenas uma peça de barganha. Talvez eu não a aceitasse apenas de primeira, mas por Edward talvez um dia eu fosse capaz de aceitá-la, mas será que ela ia me aceitar? Será que a família ia querer ela por perto? Ela seria uma bela peça de chantagem, ou talvez fosse amada de verdade por Tanya. Mas e se não fosse? Que estrutura esta criança teria? Fico imaginando em aceitá-la. Se isto ocorresse eu poderia ser uma boa companhia para ela? Eu poderia representar uma boa mãe ou ela iria me odiar pelo fato de suas tias me odiarem? Será que Tanya conseguiria ser nobre o suficiente para me aceitar também? Para ensinar a filha o que eu significava e a importância que eu acabaria tendo em sua vida? Nós três - eu ela e Edward - seriamos adultos o suficiente para entender que caso nós não nos déssemos bem isto não deveria influenciar em nada na vida dela? _

_A imagem da pequena garotinha loira e birrenta sumiu de minha mente e eu até podia ver uma garotinha sorridente que brincaria com o nosso garoto ou que ficaria feliz ao sentir o cheiro de panquecas pela manhã. Ela não me chamaria de mãe, mas eu poderia ver ela me dando um forte abraço quando viesse visitar o pai. Eu faria tranças em seu cabelo, a ajudaria com o dever de casa, brincaria com ela no quintal de casa. Eu poderia sim ser uma madrasta sem que isso fosse totalmente ruim no final. Eu poderia não amar ela o tanto que eu amo Edward, eu poderia não amar ela o tanto quando eu amaria a minha própria filha, mas eu gosto de pensar que sim, eu seria capaz de conviver bem com ela. É claro que eu teria que reconhecer que para que isso acontecesse não dependeria só de mim. Todos poderíamos trabalhar juntos nisso, não poderíamos? Cada parte poderia ceder um pouco... em prol de algo melhor e maior. _

_No final esta garotinha nunca existira. A gravidez de Tanya foi uma grande mentira e eu não poderia julgá-la realmente. Eu me ofereci para ser a amante de Edward, não me ofereci? Era uma posição errada. Era incentivar um tipo de mentira para mim mesma: a da possibilidade de sermos felizes juntos apenas com isso. Mas mentiras realmente fazem muito mal a todos e eu estava vendo que a maior prejudicada delas era eu mesma. Não as mentiras que inventaram para me proteger, embora estas não fossem totalmente ruins e acabassem me machucando também. A questão eram as mentiras que eu estava criando dentro de mim e puxando pessoas que estavam ao meu redor para elas. _

_Com Jacob sempre fui sincera, assim como com meu pai, embora omitisse algumas - ou muitas - coisas. Charlie sabia sobre minhas sessões de terapia. Ele me lembrou que no final ele ainda era um policial. Ele só nunca disse nada pois sabia que era extremamente pessoal e que se eu não estava me sentindo segura para compartilhar, que ele não iria forçar. Ele estava certo neste ponto, mas eu me senti ainda pior quando revelei a ele o que fazia todas as quintas além do balé. Mas eu acabei mentindo para ele de qualquer forma, quando dizia que tudo estava bem ou quando Edward vinha me visitar todas as noites. Para Jacob não foi uma mentira que contei a ele, mas o fato de acabar descontando nele a mentira que eu estava vivendo e aí entra Lionel. _

_James Lionel era lindo. Um garoto cheio de si, cabelos loiros, alto, olhos claros... Um típico adolescente boa vida, pais ricos, filho único, boa educação, acesso a tudo que era do bom e do melhor. Lionel não sabia o que era um não em sua vida e eu tinha contribuído para isso. Foi interessante estar com outra pessoa. Ele, na maior parte do tempo era um rapaz interessante e tinha um bom papo. Era fácil conversar com ele sobre banalidades, mas eu não fazia parte do seu universo. Ele ainda não tinha descoberto as maravilhas de Tolstoi e eu pouco me prendia a Suzanne Collins. Na verdade, eu nunca tinha dado uma real chance para ela até então, mas esta talvez fosse uma boa forma de mostrar como éramos diferentes. Ele gostava de festas com seus amigos que pouco me agradavam, então eu acabava não indo. Sempre arrumava uma desculpa e me escondia atrás dela. Se eu gostasse mesmo dele, me esforçaria, não me esforçaria? No final eu acabei o usando exatamente como Jake usou Leah. Pode ser que a forma com que o relacionamento - se é que posso chamar assim - de Jake e Leah seja diferente do que eu tinha com Lionel, mas se eu não gostava verdadeiramente dele, qual o motivo real de insistir? Manter as aparências. Fazer-me de forte, mostrar que superei algo que nunca foi verdadeiramente superado. _

_Agora eu era capaz de sentir a dor do tapa que tinha dado em Jacob em meu rosto. Pois eu o merecia. Eu tinha usado alguém também. Eu não tinha pensando nos sentimentos dele e sinceramente, se eu fosse capaz de realmente ter gostado dele eu não o teria traído como acabei fazendo. Nós ainda estávamos namorando quando eu fui para os Hamptons e me encontrei com Edward. Eu deveria ligar para ele e pedir desculpas, não deveria? _

_Hamptons me faz lembrar de Alice. É claro que eu fiquei chateada com sua atitude. Ela não pensou em mim. Ela me levou junto com ela, mas quem sou eu para criticá-la? No final eu sei tanto sobre ser a sua amiga quanto ela sabe sobre ser a minha amiga. Eu gostava dela, mas não sabia lidar com ela. Eu não fui sincera e nem mesmo quando tentei me abrir com ela consegui ser verdadeira. Eu estava com ela por gostar de me manter inserida em seu meio, por querer desvendar os mistérios de sua família. Era um jogo obscuro. Era como a sensação de me cortar. Boa e ruim. Gostosa e repugnante ao mesmo tempo e no final só me remetiam a uma coisa: a vontade de nunca ficar boa. A noite em que tentamos agir como adolescentes normais, após a sua festa me chamava bastante atenção. Foi a única vez em que conversamos um pouco mais abertamente, mas nem assim eu me entreguei de verdade. Ela tinha a imensa necessidade de falar muito o tempo todo e eu gostava de ouvir, mas até certo ponto. Por não saber como uma amizade realmente deveria funcionar, ela me usava como um escape. E eu também acabei a usando e me sentia péssima por isso. Neste aspecto eu não era uma boa pessoa. Não que se eu fosse pedir a ela os tais documentos ela fosse me dar. Mas eu me sentia mal por tê-la usado daquela forma. Ainda mais sabendo o que obviamente deve ter acontecido depois. _

Meu estômago deu uma pequena reviravolta em pensar que Rosalie poderia ter batido nela. E por culpa minha dessa vez.

"Bells." Charlie entrou no quarto carregando um prato. Encolhi-me timidamente e ele colocou o prato com um sanduíche e um copo de leite em minha cabeceira. "Já passa das três da tarde. Coma algo."

"Obrigada." Agradeci timidamente.

"Está tudo bem?" Perguntou de maneira relaxada.

"Eu só... estou refletindo um pouco." Dei os ombros.

"Na hora certa." Beijou o topo da minha cabeça. "Na hora certa você vai ser capaz de falar comigo e eu vou estar aqui. Eu vou ouvir você, Bells."

Partiu meu o coração ver que eu tinha um pai que não merecia.

Assim que ele saiu, dei um gole em meu leite, mas ele não pareceu descer. Minha mente borbulhava e já que eu tinha começado, queria terminar com aquilo. Como eu tinha dito a Dra. Miranda, eu precisava exorcizar os meus demônios.

_Falar de amizade e não me lembrar de minha mãe é impossível. Ela sempre foi minha companheira, mas acho, que houve algum exagero nisso da parte dela. Não posso comparar com Alice, já que nunca fui verdadeiramente amiga dela, mas posso comparar com Jake e com Giana. Eu posso rir e ficar à vontade com eles. Não preciso sofrer nem pensar que não posso dividir algumas coisas com eles, pois mesmo que demore sei que vou acabar dividindo. Existe uma alegria em estar com a minha mãe que é diferente da alegria de estar com Jake e Giana. Isso é inegável. Ela fez o que fez para me proteger e agora eu sabia que Jake tinha acabado dando com a língua nos dentes pensando no meu melhor também, então acabou contando para ela e Phill que eu estava me encontrando com Edward novamente. Eu não o culpava. Eu também não queria viver eternamente culpando minha mãe e meu padrasto pelos erros deles. Isso não ia adiantar de nada e talvez eu cometesse algum erro do tipo em uma situação dita extrema também, não é? Eu compreendi o que eles quiseram fazer diante do erro de Edward e do meu erro de me entregar completamente a algo que foi tão mais passageiro que real, embora verdadeiro... Bem, é assim que eu me sinto com relação a Edward e ao que passamos. Foi lindo, foi intenso, foi verdadeiro mas também foi muito passageiro. Não tivemos tempo de viver o real, mas sim a fantasia, certo? A paixão permaneceu. A minha paixão por Edward pode se transformar em amor, mas eu quero ser digna disso. Eu quero viver isso com ele, não sonhar. E quero que seja da mesma forma para ele. _

Respirei fundo e engoli seco, nervosa. Eu sabia que estava muito frio do lado de fora do meu quarto, mas eu estava suando de nervoso sentada em minha cama com, aquele fichário em meu colo.

_Eu quero ser uma pessoa melhor. _ Escrevi com força naquela folha e a virei, pois não tinha mais espaço. - _Eu posso ser uma pessoa melhor. Não pelos outros, mas por mim. _

_Eu posso, eu quero, eu vou conseguir. _

_Eu irei me empenhar. _

Olhei para o resto da folha em branco e me prometi em voz alta.

"Eu não vou mais mentir para mim mesma. E eu vou seguir exatamente o que tem aqui neste papel, não importa o tempo que leve. Eu sou capaz. Eu sei que sou..."

_Decisões: Minha mente e meu coração devem andar juntos. Eu preciso ter equilíbrio para andar com minhas próprias pernas. Mas antes eu preciso consertar os meus erros. _

_Expor os meus medos para Edward. Conversar sobre o passado para que a gente possa ter um futuro. Conversar com meus pais e Phill e mostrar que mesmo não gostando de certas decisões que eles tomaram, que eu as compreendo e que de qualquer forma elas foram tomadas para me ajudar, o que significa que nem sempre eu aproveitei as oportunidades que recebi. Pedir desculpas a Alice. Mesmo que não possamos ser amigas, ela merece minhas sinceras desculpas por tê-la usado. Pedir desculpas a Lionel por tê-lo usado também. Nosso relacionamento serviu para mostrar como eu não tinha sido capaz de superar Edward e sem isso eu jamais poderia estar com ele ou outra pessoa. Desculpar-me com Jake por ter descontado nele a minha real frustração por estar sendo uma pessoa ruim. Pedir desculpas a Edward por lidar com o que eu sinto por ele de maneira errada e precipitada. Agradecer a Dra. Miranda por ser tão boa e paciente comigo e propor a Edward sessões de terapia de casal e um tempo só para nós dois sem conflitos de outras pessoas ao nosso redor. Eu quero que a gente dê certo. Eu quero que a gente se conheça e se fortaleça. _

Respirei fundo mais uma vez e me preparei para escrever o que seria o maior obstáculo para mim, no entanto que eu sei que um dia eu seria capaz de realizar. Se eu estava querendo ser uma pessoa melhor, se eu estava querendo corrigir meus problemas para seguir em frente eu precisava fazer aquelas duas coisas, ainda mais sabendo que Edward tinha alguma ligação com Deus.

_Pedir desculpas a Tanya por tê-la julgado e por não tê-la ajudado. Pedir perdão a Deus por ter ficado feliz com a morte de uma criança inocente que talvez, graças a Ele, nunca existiu. _

Um enorme peso saiu de minhas costas assim que eu fechei o fichário e me permiti respirar. Eu posso ser uma pessoa melhor. Eu posso melhorar, me equilibrar. E eu posso fazer isso sozinha. Por mim em primeiro lugar. Como eu tinha lido em algum lugar... Se eu fosse capaz de ficar bem comigo mesma, eu seria capaz de ficar bem com aqueles ao meu redor.

Olhei pela parte de cima da janela quando notei a quão cansada já estava. O céu estava escuro e nem percebi. Talvez eu estivesse perdendo a total noção do tempo, mas me sentia exausta, apesar de leve como há muito não me sentia de verdade.

Tomei o resto do leite que estava no copo e dei uma mordida no sanduiche que dificilmente tinha sido feito por Charlie. O queijo estava cortado fininho, a mostarda tinha sido passada direitinho no pão e eu pude sentir o gosto do tomate quando dei a segunda mordida nele. Aquilo tinha sido por alguém e eu até imaginava quem fosse.

Sue.

Eu me sentia exausta, mas resolvi que já que tinha colocado tudo para fora, já que queria me sentir limpa de verdade, era hora de um banho. Tirei toda a roupa de cama, coloquei no roupeiro e peguei tudo novo, limpo e cheiroso. Tomei um longo banho e me peguei rindo para mim mesma enquanto secava o cabelo. Era bom, na verdade, era ótimo me sentir assim e não deveria negar para mim mesma que nem quando reatei com Edward tinha me sentido daquela forma. Eu o amava, eu era completamente apaixonada por ele, me sentia segura ao seu lado, mas estava disposta a melhorar de verdade a aprender a me sentir segura comigo mesma e se essa era a sensação, eu queria que isso durasse para sempre.

Voltei para o quarto e assim que abri a porta, Preguiça correu para dentro. Voltei para as cobertas e meu gato atrevido seguiu meu exemplo.

Sorri quando ele ronronou e se esfregou por meu braço e subiu em meu peito. Era como se ele estivesse contente também. Seus enormes olhos acinzentados, seu rabo balançando e um miado cheio de manha. Cocei um pouco a sua cabeça e logo depois me arrumei melhor na cama. Era hora de dormir... dormir um sono verdadeiro.

[...]

Quando acordei estava claro, e eu tinha aquela sensação de que tinha dormido além da conta. Na minha cabeceira tinha uma caneca com leite que já estava fria e uma torrada que - literalmente - tinha ficado dura.

Espreguicei-me e vi o meu gato fazer o mesmo. Ele realmente merecia o nome que tinha, embora pudesse ser um verdadeiro folgado às vezes, tipo agora enfiando a cabeça em minha caneca para lamber os restos do meu leite.

Era hora de encarar o que eu tinha escolhido e apesar de me sentir um pouco cansada, sabia que o meu pai estava esperando por isso. Ele vinha esperando por mais de uma semana.

Desci as escadas e o vi na sala, assistindo TV. Preguiça anunciou a minha chegada correndo para o colo dele.

"Já não era sem tempo." Ele virou sua cabeça para trás me observando enquanto eu caminhava agarrada com minha colcha por causa do frio. "Estava preocupado, Bells. Sei que você está chateada comigo por causa do seu castigo, mas é para o seu bem."

"Eu sei..." Comentei me sentando ao seu lado. "Eu tenho plena certeza disso agora."

"Não está tomando daquelas coisas, está?" Neguei e ele sorriu. "É bom saber que está descansando. O corpo, a mente e o coração precisam disso de vez em quando."

"Acho que agora aprendi isso." Comentei, lhe lancei um sorriso. "Podemos conversar?" Ele se arrumou no sofá e me observou com cautela. "Eu quero."

"Claro, Bells." Desligou o televisor e demonstrou que sua total atenção era minha. "Por onde você quer começar?"

"Do começo?" Sorri. "Talvez lhe contando como toda essa confusão começou?"

"Parece bom..."

Sempre imaginei que contar ao meu pai como tinha sido conhecer Edward seria difícil, embora a realidade se mostrou diferente. É claro que não dei todos os detalhes. Ele não precisava saber como eu tinha perdido a minha virgindade embora soubesse que eu tinha me entregado de corpo e alma para Edward durante aquela semana. Contei sobre Phoenix, sobre decidir vir para Forks e tudo aqui como tinha sido. _Tudo. _Tentei não poupá-lo de nenhum detalhe, incluindo o fato de saber que eu estava me enganando por estar tocando uma falsa vida para frente. Contei sobre as conclusões que eu tinha chegado sobre tudo e ele sorriu abertamente quando acabei pegando as folhas do fichário e li para ele. Achei que daquela forma seria mais fácil.

"Sabe, Bells, já escutou alguém dizer que 'Deus escreve certo por linhas tortas'?" Acenei positivamente. "Eu sempre achei que o significado era diferente."

"Como assim?"

"Nós é que não entendemos o que Ele nos fala e complicamos tudo." Riu e limpou o meu rosto antes de me puxar para o seu colo. "Eu estou muito orgulhoso de você. Muito mesmo." Beijou o topo da minha cabeça. "Não queria parecer um carrasco e mesmo desconfiando que talvez fosse Edward..."

"Eu não queria ter mentido..."

"Phill não foi correto dando aquela surra nele, embora ele merecesse. Violência não se resolve com violência."

"Mas ele não foi violento comigo."

"Foi irresponsável. É um tipo de violência a você que estava aos cuidados dele." Compreendi o seu ponto. "Mas eu não quero falar sobre Edward, mas sim sobre o que você está preocupada." Baixei meus olhos. "Bells, é uma cidade pequena, infelizmente. Não teria como conter. Uma hora iam falar sobre isso."

"Mas eu lamento que tenha sobrado para você."

"Já foi pior..."

Ele me contou como a fama dele ficou péssima quando Renée foi embora comigo em seus braços. Eu não recordava de nada, pois ainda era um bebê, mas como um amigo dela a ajudou, meu pai ficou com a fama de quem tinha sido traído e até duvidaram sobre ele ser meu pai por um tempo. Aquilo foi um tanto chocante de se ouvir. Ele também me mostrou uma recomendação que Edward tinha escrito no ano passado para ele. O nome de um bom contador que poderia tomar conta do imposto de renda de meu pai .E o comparou com a letra do bilhete da primeira noite em que Edward tinha vindo em minha casa. O bilhete que ele tinha colocado em minha mochila e eu deixei cair. Não era como se meu pai estivesse realmente contente com a forma como soube das coisas, mas agora ele estava aliviado. Edward era um homem divorciado e eles tinham conversado. Para a minha surpresa, eles tinham se encontrado três vezes durante o meu castigo. Ele estava um pouco mais desapontado com Carlisle, que sempre teve a oportunidade de lhe contar, mas nunca lhe falou nada. Eles também sentaram e tiveram uma longa conversa na semana passada. Nós ainda conversamos por um longo tempo e eu acabei chorando.

"Está tudo bem, Bells." Me abraçou apertado. "Vai ficar tudo bem agora."

"Eu só quero ser uma pessoa melhor, pai." Funguei e o senti me abraçar ainda mais. "Só isso."

"Você já começou." Ele garantiu. "Mas que tal limpar este rosto? É véspera de Natal, eu vou pedir o nosso jantar e enquanto ele não chega você pode começar ligando para a sua mãe."

Concordei com um sorriso.

[...]

Na noite anterior eu chorei muito enquanto falava tudo com minha mãe, inclusive o fato de não querer que ela fosse apenas a minha melhor amiga. Eu queria que ela fosse a minha mãe e consequentemente uma amiga, uma pessoa com quem eu poderia contar. Charlie ficou ao meu lado o tempo todo, mesmo quando eu falei com Phill que se sentia culpado pela confusão que tinha armado. E ele tinha batido em meu pai no lugar de bater em Edward. Eles se falaram por no máximo um minuto pelo telefone e eu acabei comendo mais uma fatia de pizza antes de um novo round, que seria um pouco mais complicado. Ligar para Lionel. Ele ficou irritado, mas me ouviu e soltou um deboche sobre namorar não valer a pena, mas eu fiz minha parte e me sentia cada vez melhor. O sono chegou quando eu estava pensando em ligar para Jake ou para Alice, contudo meu pai me garantiu que eu poderia fazer isso amanhã.

Acordei por causa de Preguiça que estava agitado. Assim que cocei os olhos, sorri vendo o meu pai entrar no quarto.

"Feliz Natal, Bells." Ele se sentou na ponta da cama e eu me sentei de qualquer jeito e passei a mão no cabelo antes de abraçá-lo.

"Feliz Netal, pai."

"Eu não tive tempo de comprar nada para você." Apertou a ponta do meu nariz e eu rolei os olhos. "Mas eu tenho um presente muito bom te esperando. Você sabe, eu ainda sou bom com improvisos."

"Hmmm. Sei..."

Ele se levantou da cama. "Você vai ver..."

E quando ele abriu a porta novamente, meu coração quase explodiu.

Edward estava sorrindo para mim. Lindo como sempre, ele não parecia um sonho. Ele era real. Essa era a realidade que eu tinha escolhido para mim, não importava quantas dificuldades fossemos passar para ficar juntos.

"Vou deixá-los a sós." Avisou quando saiu do quarto e fechou a porta.

Não precisei me segurar para me jogar nos braços dele. Eu estava tão feliz em tê-lo por perto, que não precisava ficar insegura com o fato de ele ser meu ou garantir isso correndo para seus braços como uma desesperada. Talvez na semana passada eu fizesse isso, mas agora que estava me sentindo melhor comigo mesma, descobri que não precisava.

"Feliz Natal, Bella Mia." Ele se ajoelhou ao lado da cama e eu me aproximei para beijá-lo. Seus lábios doces contra os meus. Até o nosso beijo estava diferente. Era como se eu realmente pudesse apreciá-lo.

Ele me abraçou e eu senti como se este sim fosse o nosso reencontro. Ele se afastou um pouco e eu sorri feliz por tê-lo ali comigo e ele me roubou selinho, me fazendo rir. Eu estava emocionada por estar com ele e o puxei para junto de mim para conversar um pouco. Nós falamos por algum tempo e ele confessou se sentir bastante aliviado por estarmos conseguindo seguir em frente, o que significava lidar com o nosso passado. Ele estava disposto a não ditar um ritmo. As coisas aconteceriam como tivessem que ser. Nem rápido, nem devagar. Ele só tinha uma certeza e eu também sentia a mesma coisa: Ele queria estar comigo para todo o sempre.

Depois de algum tempo, ele me chamou para descer e eu peguei a colcha novamente. Meu pijama era um tanto infantil: calças de coelhinhos, meias brancas e grossas e uma blusa de alças cinza pois eu tinha tirado o moletom na madrugada. No meio da escada eu parei boquiaberta por ver as pessoas que estavam ali.

Giana, Aro, meu pai, Billy e Jake. Sorri abertamente e corri para abraçá-los. Aquele sim era um Natal de verdade. Charlie poderia até não ter comprado um presente material para mim, mas me deu muito mais, aceitando meus erros e me ajudando a acertar, aceitando as pessoas que eu amo e as trazendo para perto. Jake e eu conversamos um pouco e ele se desculpou, assim como eu, que cometi meus erros. Ainda naquela tarde, liguei para minha mãe e Phill para desejar um feliz natal para eles e apesar dela demonstrar que não tinha ficado feliz com o fato de Edward, Aro e Giana estarem aqui, ela também não foi contra.

Mais dois dias se passaram após aquele maravilhoso dia e eu ganhei a minha liberdade. Edward me convidou para conhecer o chalé que pertencia a seus pais e eu prontamente aceitei. Seria um primeiro momento em que nós dois estaríamos sozinhos, então poderíamos conversar mais, traçar nossos caminhos. As férias de inverno durariam por mais algumas semanas então tudo o que me ocupava realmente eram as sessões de terapia. Ele não estava trabalhando, o que facilitava um bocado as coisas e eu imaginei se não poderíamos passar o ano novo em algum lugar diferente de minha casa.

Não existia possibilidade de correr de nossas responsabilidades com o mundo exterior. Até onde eu sabia Alice não estava mais na cidade. Ela tinha ido com Emmett para Nova York, cidade natal dos dois. Edward disse que estava indo até a cabana já tinham alguns dias e que lá seria um lugar tão especial como ele tinha sonhado algumas noites. Como se fosse o nosso pequeno refugio, o cantinho onde nos encontrávamos e poderíamos ficar em paz, já que existia um certo clima de hostilidade na cidade. Caminhamos bem menos agora, pois com a caminhonete que ele tinha alugado poderíamos chegar bem mais perto da trilha e andar apenas bons dez minutos por causa do frio e da neve. Carlisle tinha o ajudado com algumas coisas e eu o vi saindo de lá de dentro pouco antes de chegarmos. Ele saiu pela parte de trás da casa e acenou para nós com um enorme sorriso no rosto.

"Ele tem ficado aqui de vez em quando." Edward me explicou. "A vista é melhor agora?"

Ele estava pintado, e dava para notar que a lareira estava acessa não só pela chaminé. O pequeno lugar era todo de madeira, e agora eu finalmente era capaz de reparar nele. Era lindo e simples.

"Antes de entrarmos, quero te mostrar uma coisa." Disse, me mostrando um papel que tirou do bolso. Não entendi muita coisa, mesmo passando as páginas. "Eu bloqueei as contas de todos." Avisou com uma voz suave. "E distribuí o que faltava para cada um. Agora cada um tem o restante do dinheiro, quem tinha algum, claro. E o que está sob meu cuidado, assim vai ficar. E como conversamos na manhã de Natal... eu resolvi doar uma parte do dinheiro. Um quarto do que tenho pode não me fazer falta, mas vai fazer a diferença para muitas pessoas. Obrigado por abrir meus olhos."

"Então é verdade?" Olhei entre seu rosto e os documentos em minhas mãos.

"Sim." Ele pareceu muito aliviado. "É verdade."

"Desde a primeira vez que você comentou sobre esse lugar, sempre me perguntei se iria gostar." Comentei, olhando a pequena cabana próxima a nós. "Mas agora acho que tenho certeza de que adoro."

"Eu não quero mais encontrar você aqui."

"Não?" Perguntei me sentindo incerta.

"Não." Ele garantiu olhando em meus olhos. "Na verdade, tenho planos para nós dois."

"Planos?" Perguntei enquanto sentia ele tomar minhas mãos. "Quais planos?"

"Bem… um deles envolve nós dois…" Ele passou a mão por meu rosto. "fora daqui."

"Então que tal lá dentro?" Perguntei sem vergonha alguma e ele pareceu um pouco desconcertado por um ligeiro momento, mas logo depois me pegou em seu colo como se eu fosse uma noiva. "Edward!"

"Tem que entrar aqui em grande estilo." Piscou para mim e quando entramos tive a agradável surpresa de além de estar aquecido, ser realmente aconchegante. Ele me colocou no sofá e começou a tirar o meu casaco. "Por mais que sua proposta seja tentadora, não posso ceder."

"Não?" Arqueei uma de minhas sobrancelhas. "Como não?"

"Carlisle está ocupando a única cama que tem aqui no momento. Não seria justo." Sua mão passou por cima de meu seio e eu mordi meus lábios.

"E este enorme sofá?" Perguntei olhando nos olhos dele que estavam muito verdes e pareciam arder.

"É onde eu tenho dormido estas noites." Disse me puxando mais para perto.

Nada mais precisou ser dito.

[...]

O chalé estava começando a ficar quente o suficiente para que eu não quisesse permanecer com o casaco. Não passamos muito tempo sem roupas depois de fazer amor em cima do sofá. Carlisle poderia chegar, mas mesmo assim... estava ficando ruim.

"Então é assim que você tem sobrevivido?" Debochei comendo mais uma bolacha recheada. "Jante mais vezes lá em casa."

"Eu gosto de sua comida." Comentou antes de sorrir. "Mas não é exatamente nisso que eu estou pensando para começar esse assunto."

"Do que você está falando?" Enxuguei a testa.

"Está realmente quente aqui, não é?" Perguntou fazendo uma careta.

"Eu vou à cozinha pegar um pouco deágua." Avisei, deixando o meu pacote no chão e descendo em direção a cozinha que ficava no subsolo. Quanto mais descia, mais sentia um cheiro estranho.

"EDWARD! SAIA JÁ DAÍ!" Ouvi alguém gritar, provavelmente Carlisle, mas antes mesmo que pudesse correr de volta para o andar superior, alguém me agarrou pelo braço.

Heidi.

"EDWARD!" Gritei, notando que o andar de baixo parecia estar pegando fogo.

"Pode gritar!" Ela soltou o manto vermelho de veludo no chão. "Grite muito. Grite que nem a vadia que estava dormindo com meu marido! Eu vou queimar vocês dois exatamente como fiz com todos anos atrás."

"Heidi! Solte ela!" Edward gritou quando a fumaça começou a se formar. "Pare já com isso. Vamos embora daqui, todos nós." Ela riu.

"Sabe o que é melhor? Se este idiota não tivesse visto, provavelmente vocês estariam começando a arder logo mais."

"Pare com isso..." Supliquei querendo me soltar dela. Edward, começou a tossir.

"Bella! Edward!" Carlisle nos chamou segurando um extintor de incêndio e fez uma careta quando viu Heidi. "O que diabos você está fazendo aqui?"

"Se não fosse por você, talvez este infeliz tivesse morrido naquele dia!" Acusou e eu consegui me soltar dela, correndo para os braços de Edward, nervosa. "Sabe, Edward você foi muito idiota por tentar acender a lareira daquela forma, por deixar vazar o gás, mas eu só me aproveitei da sua burrice!" Senti Edward me apertar um pouco mais contra o seu corpo. "Você deve estar se perguntando o motivo de eu estar falando sobre isso, não é? Fui eu quem colocou fogo naquela casa assim como fiz agora com este estupido chalé! E eu não sou burra! Comecei por cima primeiro!"

"Vamos embora daqui!." Carlisle gritou ao mesmo tempo que tentávamos nos afastar, Ela me puxou novamente.

"ELA FICA!" Praticamente ordenou. "Ela merece morrer por ser a causadora do divórcio entre você e Tanya! Ela merece morrer por ser mais uma vadia de cabelos castanhos!" Edward me puxou com força, mas o fogo estava por toda a parte daquele andar de baixo. Eu estava chocada com o que estava ouvindo e vendo. "Eu quis mata-la e ao meu marido, mas vi que era uma boa ideia tocar fogo em todos vocês, imprestáveis. Ele queria se divorciar de mim para ficar com aquela babá! Seu pai idiota queria cortar o meu dinheiro!"

Edward conseguiu me puxar com força e Carlisle não me deu chance. Ele me arrastou para cima e eu pude ver que o primeiro andar da casa estava pegando fogo também. Ela não estava mentindo.

"EDWARD!"

"Fique aqui fora!" Carlisle mandou. "Não se coloque em mais perigo!"

Eu estava nervosa, tossindo e não via a hora de ver Edward. Ele tinha ido para cima da tia e ao ouvir um grande estrondo, como se o chalé estivesse desmoronando, vi Carlisle carregar Edward e colocá-lo deitado na neve. Ele parecia estar dormindo.

Fogo.

A calma do momento lindo que estávamos tendo tinha sido levada pelo fogo.

A cabana estava pegando fogo e Carlisle parecia desesperado ao celular. Só consegui pensar em Edward e corri até onde eles estavam e tentei o abraçar, mas ele continuava muito mal.

"Bella!" Disse sem força. "Carlisle, Bella... fogo...não..."

"Abra os seus olhos!" Supliquei. "Olhe para mim! Eu estou viva!"

E quando seus olhos encontraram com os meus, o meu medo de perdê-lo aumentou. Edward estava pálido, fraco e não parecia estar em si.

"Edward!" Ele fechou os olhos novamente por uma fração de segundos e eu tive que me esforçar para segurar o seu corpo contra o meu. "CARLISLE! CARLISLE EU NÃO POSSO…"

Lentamente ele me afastou e começou a cuidar de Edward e logo eu pude ver o meu pai e outros homens chegando. Abracei Charlie com força. Estava nervosa, sem saber o que diabos tinha sido tudo aquilo?

Acompanhei alguns médicos carregando Edward em uma maca, mas antes de entrar na ambulância junto com Carlisle, olhei para o chalé mais uma vez. O fogo tinha consumido não só ela, mas provavelmente quem tinha ficado dentro dela também.

[...]

Edward não se feriu, mas estava bastante fraco. Eu sabia que parte de sua fraqueza era por ter lidado com um incêndio mais uma vez. Carlisle disse que escutou os dois discutindo e Heidi assumiu ser a verdadeira assassina em questão. Ele suspeitava que seu cunhado estivesse tendo um caso com a babá de suas filhas, mas nunca imaginou que este seria o real motivo que fez com que Heidi tacasse fogo na casa, danificasse as turbulações de gás. Kate foi quem mais sofreu. A própria filha dela.

Aquilo serviu de lição. De qualquer forma, aquilo tinha servido como uma lição muito forte para mim. Jamais deixaria me levar pelo meu descontrole. Por mais difícil que fosse de lidar com isso, eu me esforçaria para jamais fazer isso de novo. Eu não era Heidi, mas quem poderia garantir que eu não poderia me transformar alguém amarga como ela?

Passei a noite no hospital com ele e na tarde do dia seguinte Alice e Emmett apareceram. Giana e Aro não puderam vir, mas estavam ligando o tempo todo. Aro tomou um longo tempo conversando com Edward no telefone e eu ouvi tudo. Emocionalmente, sabia que ele estava acabado.

O clima era péssimo. Heidi estava morta. Esmé e Rosalie queriam entrar no hospital, mas estava proibidas de passar perto do corredor dos quartos. Charlie estava distante, pensativo. Algo estava errado. Muito errado.

"Bella?" Quando Alice me chamou atenção eu me encolhi um pouco. "Obrigada por cuidar dele."

"Era o mínimo." Garanti enquanto passava a mão na parte de trás de meu pescoço. "Obrigada por vir. Significa muito para ele." Ela apenas acenou positivamente. "Sabe Alice... será poderíamos conversar?"

Ela não sorriu, mas acenou positivamente antes de se sentar ao meu lado no pequeno sofá do lugar. Conversamos um pouco e eu fiquei surpresa por ela ter me pedido desculpas também. Não sabia se poderíamos ser amigas de verdade um dia, mas era bom saber que tudo estava ficando esclarecido. Ela disse que estava pensando em fazer terapia em Nova York, já que ela e Jasper tinham acabado. Ela não se aprofundou no assunto e eu fiquei contente com isso. Ela geralmente forçava a barra, mas desta vez eu também me sentia segura para dizer um não.

"Ughh." Se moveu inquieta. "Esta cólica está me matando."

A ficha pareceu cair para mim.

Já era véspera de ano novo e... minha menstruação estava bem atrasada.

Oh, oh, oh.

"Bella?"

"Eu estou tentando fazer as contas... eu não lembro quando foi que..." Ela piscou algumas vezes olhando para mim. "Sério... eu nem posso fazer nada disso aqui no hospital ou Rosalie vai acabar sabendo."

"Vá para a sua casa, tome um banho. Eu... quebro este galho para você." Disse gentilmente.

"Como assim?"

"Vou na farmácia comprar um teste." Sorriu para mim e eu a abracei em retribuição.

[...]

Eu me despedi momentaneamente de Edward e fui para casa. Alice apenas deixou o pequeno teste comigo e voltou para o hospital. Como meu pai reagiria se eu estivesse grávida? E eu estava pronta para isto? Edward estava pronto?

Olhei minha agenda e vi que tinha marcado dois dias naquele mês de dezembro. Na semana depois que voltei dos Hamptons... Eu não poderia estar grávida, poderia? Claro que não. Tecnicamente, eu ainda estaria na fase da TPM, embora o meu ciclo não fosse mais tão certinho do que quando eu era mais nova. Era melhor não confiar. Li todas as instruções, fiz xixi na varetinha e fui tomar um bom banho. Depois de ler as instruções entendi que aquele código ali significava que eu não estava grávida. Houve um certo alivio no lugar de tristeza. Na hora certa. Na hora certa isto aconteceria e agora não era um bom momento.

Terminei de me arrumar e resolvi pegar uma colcha que ficava no armário embutido que ficava no fim da escada. Peguei a cadeira do meu quarto e quando subi nela, notei que alguém estava subindo as escadas. Tremi por completo quando vi quem era.

"Está grávida?" Perguntou cheia de ódio. "Conseguiu o que queria? Você acabou com minha família! Matou a minha mãe!"

Eu tinha me esquecido completamente de Tanya naqueles últimos dias.

"Tanya, eu sinto..."

"Não, você não sente! Você tem um pai, tem uma mãe, tem amigos e tem um amor!" Gritou comigo. "Eu estou grávida! De verdade agora! Mas de um homem que trabalha com minha prima, de um homem que pode ter me traído com ela."

"Tanya, se você está grávida, precisa..."

"CALE-SE!" Limpou o rosto. "Sempre te tratei bem. Não sabia quem você era, mas sempre te tratei da melhor forma possível. Sempre quis que você se sentisse bem em minha casa por causa de Alice e você destruiu tudo! Não tenho mais dinheiro, não tenho mais família, não tenho mais Edward! E não posso ter Laurent, pois pouco antes de morrer minha mãe me disse que me amaldiçoaria se eu ficasse com ele!"

"Mas o que diabos está acontecendo aqui?" Meu pai perguntou irritado, e antes que Tanya pudesse vir para cima de mim, ele a agarrou. "Não pense nisso. Eu posso prender você por invasão de domicilio, Tanya. Não me obrigue a isso, pois eu sei que você não entrou como convidada."

"Tanya!" Emmett a agarrou e eu não entendi nada.

Apenas desci da cadeira tremendo. Charlie me abraçou com força.

"Está tudo bem, Bells?" Acenei positivamente. "A cidade toda parece já saber que Alice comprou um teste de gravidez para você." Comentou achando tudo aquilo extremamente surreal, assim como eu.

"Alarme falso. Eu só fiquei nervosa."

"Tudo bem." Beijou minha testa com força. "Tudo bem. Eu estou aqui agora. Assim que Emmett soube que Tanya estava vindo para cá... e você sozinha aqui..."

"É tão estranho tudo isso..." Comentei me sentando em minha cama. Fiquei pensando sobre como Tanya tinha entrado em casa, sobre como ela tinha sofrido e como ela ainda iria sofrer. Eu tinha realmente alguma culpa nisso tudo que ela estava passando? Pensei em dividir isso com Charlie, mas notei que ele estava tirando roupas do meu armário e arrumando uma mochila para mim. "Pai?"

"Edward já tinha me pedido permissão para que vocês passassem alguns dias fora." Comentou nervoso. "Eu não seria capaz de me perdoar se algo acontecesse com você, então termine isso. Arrume todos os seus documentos, incluindo seu passaporte. Arrume umas mudas de roupa. Você não vai mais ficar aqui em Forks. Não vou deixar que nada de ruim aconteça com minha única filha... Fique aqui, Bells. Não saia até que eu diga que você pode..."

Ele saiu do meu quarto e momentos depois, de nossa casa.

Fiz como ele pediu e continuei em casa, trancada em meu quarto junto com meu gato, que parecia bastante carente. Eu queria ir? Edward tinha me ligado e dito que já estava melhor, que tinha recebido alta e que em algumas horas nos encontraríamos. Comecei a me sentir um pouco sufocada com tudo o que pareciam decidir por mim.

"Bella!" Jacob gritou do lado de fora da casa. Desci e abri a porta, ele me abraçando com força em seguida. "Não vai. Você não precisa ir com ele se não quiser."

"Não estou entendendo..." Confessei antes de ver Alice saltar de um carro. Os dois se olharam com ódio. "Por favor..."

"Bella, você tem que ir. Charlie quer aproveitar o velório de tia Heidi para que você deixe a cidade sem que ninguém tenha a oportunidade de focar em você."

"E para onde eu iria?"

"Charlie conseguiu passagens para você ir de Port Angeles até Seattle para se encontrar com Edward. Ele pediu que eu viesse aqui te avisar." Jacob me disse. "Mas se você não quiser isso, tudo bem. Você não precisa ir Bella."

"É claro que ela precisa!" Alice praticamente gritou. "Eu até trouxe o carro alugado de Emmett para levá-la até Edward!" Tremi pensando em como Alice dirigia. "Edward foi na frente. Foi uma forma de ser discreto."

"Eu não me importo com o que os outros falam de mim. Eu me importo apenas pelo meu pai." Garanti antes de pegar o celular e ligar para ele. "Pai..."

Ele me explicou o esquema. Não que fosse realmente preciso, mas apenas para evitar qualquer problema ou eventualidade como a que tinha surgido pela parte da tarde. Eu queria estar com ele, mas apenas Edward minha vida seria suficiente para tudo fazer sentido? E seria correto acatar com as decisões tomadas por eles agora?

"Bella! Você tem que ir!"

"Não, ela não tem que ir. Falar assim é errado!" Jake se impôs diante de Alice.

Deixei os dois discutindo e peguei minhas coisas. Apenas uma mochila com tudo o que era extremamente necessário. Assim que desci, os dois me olharam e Preguiça miou de uma forma estranha. O peguei no colo e silenciosamente me despedi dele.

"Eu não queria que você fosse." Jake comentou quando coloquei meu gato no chão. "Mas se é isso o que você que, eu vou te ajudar."

O telefone tocou e eu corri até a cozinha.

"Alô?"

"Bells." Respirei fundo. "Bells, eu quero que você tome um tempo fora de Forks. Isto está fora de controle."

"Pai... não é correto que eu fuja assim."

"Isso não se trata de fugir, Bells." Bufou. "Se trata de sua qualidade de vida, de minha qualidade de vida. Se Emmett não tivesse ido comigo até em casa para tentar ver você... ou se eu chegasse atrasado? E se Tanya estivesse com mais alguém?" Eu nada disse. "Edward já tinha falado comigo alguns dias atrás. Ele tinha me pedido permissão para que vocês viajassem. E eu estou mais do que permitindo agora, assim como já tinha feito."

"Eu não sei..."

"Ao menos vá encontrá-lo. Eu sei que ele tem um lugar em Seattle. Eu quero você segura Bells. Só isso."

"Eu... eu vou me encontrar com ele."

"Está levando o seu celular e o carregador, certo?"

"Hmhum..."

"Eu te amo. Agora vá. Jake vai levar você com o carro de alguém da reserva."

"Ok..." Antes que eu pudesse dizer mais alguma coisa, ele já tinha desligado.

"Vamos? Ele conseguiu um ticket que vai te levar de Port Angeles até Seattle."

"Eu poderia pegar um ônibus. Ou ir com Edward..." Finalmente coloquei Preguiça no chão. "Cuida bem do papai." Pedi fazendo um último carinho em sua cabeça.

"Ele já foi com Emmett" Alice avisou. "Podemos ir indo agora." Balançou as chaves do carro.

"Agora me dê isso aqui." Jake tirou as chaves da mão de Alice.

"Nunca!" Pulou. "Me dê! Este carro é alugado!"

"Você não tem carteira." Fez sinal para eu passar pela porta. "Mas pode vir junto."

"Ah, que bom que você considerou alguma coisa óbvia, não é mesmo?"

Os dois continuaram se provocando enquanto eu apenas observava a pequena cidade com mais cuidado. A neve cobria as calçadas, os gramados das casas e deixava tudo sem graça. Forks era estranha, mas bonita com todo aquele exagerado verde escuro de sua vegetação. Apesar de muita chuva, parecia viva. Agora ela era apenas uma cidade fria. Jake parou em um dos sinais e algumas pessoas que estavam em frente à pequena loja de construção nos viram e pareceram comentar um tanto chocadas. Não demorou muito para que o caminho fosse sendo feito e Forks fosse literalmente sumindo de vista...

[...]

Jake e Alice ficaram comigo no aeroporto de Port Angeles por mais ou menos meia hora. O bilhete que Charlie me comprou era bastante caro, mas foi suficiente para que eu pudesse ter acesso a um dos assentos livres do voo que sairia para Seattle ainda naquele final de tarde. Não estava para conversa. Sentia-me estranha, um pouco quieta demais por fora e inquieta por dentro. Despedi-me dos dois com um abraço e ganhei um sorriso de cada um deles. Mesmo assim era como se algo estivesse errado.

O voo, por sorte parecer passar muito rápido. Estava bastante frio quando desembarcamos na pista e assim que eu passei pelos corredores do aeroporto, pude ver que Edward já me esperava. Corri para abraçá-lo, nervosa.

"Edward!" Segurei-me para não chorar como senti que queria fazer. "Você está bem?"

"Sim, Bella mia... eu ia receber alta hoje mesmo." Beijou o topo da minha cabeça e me abraçou ainda mais apertado. "Está tudo bem, Charlie falou comigo, foi tudo em cima da hora, mas só queremos o seu bem..."

Comecei a chorar.

"Onde vamos? Ficar aqui em Seattle mesmo?" Limpou meu rosto e me deu um lindo sorriso.

"Os meus planos eram de ir com você para Chicago, só que amanhã, mas teve toda essa confusão..."

"Como você está, Edward?" Perguntei olhando em seus olhos.

"Bem." Confirmou. "é difícil lidar com isso Bella. De qualquer forma que seja, é muito complicado. Ouvir minha própria tia dizer que se aproveitou de minha culpa todo esse tempo..." Abracei lhe com ainda mais força. "Mas vai ficar tudo bem. Pude conversar um pouco com o terapeuta do hospital e sinceramente não quero pensar nisso agora." Senti o seu cheiro e me deixei levar pela maravilhosa sensação de estar em seus braços. "Vamos ver se já conseguimos uma vaga em algum vôo para Chicago?"

"Eu não sei." Disse sinceramente quando nos afastamos. "Eu não sei o que pensar disso tudo, Edward. Eu queria vir te ver, mas eu estou um pouco confusa agora que vocês tomaram algumas decisões por mim, mesmo sendo poucas."

"O que você quer dizer?" Esbugalhou os olhos. "Eu estou bem, Bella. Foi só uma fraqueza por causa da fumaça. Emmett me ajudou a chegar aqui e eu sei sobre Tanya. Eu não posso ver qualquer coisa de ruim acontecendo com você novamente. Eu não... eu não posso perder você." Segurou meu rosto e olhou em meus olhos. "Você é a minha vida. Você é a mulher que eu amo e se eu tive uma grande lição com isso tudo é que eu não quero perder você."

"Nem eu." Garanti apertando suas mãos. "Mas eu quero ficar bem, Edward. Eu quero me tratar, eu quero ser equilibrada. Mas não quero nem posso te perder."

"Você não vai." Me beijou. "Eu prometo." Mais um beijo. "Eu sou apenas seu, agora. De mais ninguém. E eu quero que você fique bem. Eu quero te ajudar. Mas antes... Antes, Bella mia, eu quero ser apenas seu. Quero que você seja apenas minha e que nós possamos aprender que não existem motivos para termos medo. Que nós somos um só, que podemos nos ajudar, contar um com o outro..."

Amei ouvir aquilo. O medo e a insegurança foram embora. Eu tinha feito à escolha certa em vir. E eu tinha o apoio de Charlie, de Jake... eu não estava cometendo um erro. Eu estava seguindo em frente com a minha vida em prol do maior e mais importante acerto de minha vida. Eu podia confiar mais em mim mesma, claro.

Começamos a caminhar apressadamente.

"O que você quer dizer com isso?"

"Você tem um passaporte, não tem?" Perguntou sorridente e eu acenei positivamente. "Bem, eu vou precisar dele. Nós vamos parar em uma lan house agora, eu vou imprimir algumas coisas." Finalmente notei que ele estava com uma mochila também. "E depois vamos comprar novos bilhetes."

"Novos bilhetes?"

"Sim, Bella mia." Ele sorriu abertamente antes de dar um beijo em minha mão que estava entrelaçada com a sua. "Nós vamos para um lugar especial..." Pareceu pensar um pouco. "Las Vegas, pelo visto."

**Não alcançamos a liberdade buscando a liberdade, mas sim a verdade. A liberdade não é um fim, mas uma consequência.**

**Léon Tolstoi**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Fim do Ato III**


	55. Ato IV CapI Prontos para recomeçar

**Finalmente chegamos em um cap que muitas de vocês, imagino... querem ler. Finalmente estamos em reta final. Snif, Snif. E é uma temporada de Beward se resolverem, entenderem quais os seus problemas, lidarem com o seu passado, o seu presente e se prepararem para o futuro. Nem tudo será tão simples, mas não se preocupem, o drama pesado, já acabou. Hehe. **

**35 reviews = cap novo. **

**Música do cap: **Taylor Swift - Today Was a Fairytale

**Bella: **http*:*/*tiny.*cc*/1hvwdw

(basta tirar os *)

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Ato IV**

**Final**

**~ Melhor que viver um sonho, é viver a realidade ~**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_O Amor..._

_É difícil para os indecisos._

_É assustador para os medrosos._

_Avassalador para os apaixonados!_

_Mas, os vencedores no amor são os_

_fortes._

_Os que sabem o que querem e querem o que têm!_

_Sonhar um sonho a dois,_

_e nunca desistir da busca de ser feliz,_

_é para poucos!_

**Cecília Meireles**

[...]

Passar a virada do ano em um avião não era bem algo que eu gostaria de fazer. Eu esperava sim estar com Edward, mas imaginava que meu pai estaria por perto; ao menos isso. Notando que eu estava um tanto desapontada, ficamos em Seattle.

Edward deu uma série de telefonemas e imprimiu muitas coisas quando estávamos na Lan House. O funcionário não parecia animado, afinal quem gostaria de trabalhar na véspera do ano novo em um aeroporto cheio como o SEA-TAC? Tiramos cópias de meus documentos e após alguns telefonemas e felicitações de ano novo, Edward descobriu que o seu amigo não estava mais em Las Vegas, mas sim em Nova York. Até vimos algumas possibilidades de pegarmos um voo para a cidade ainda naquela madrugada, mas bastou somente uma ligeira careta minha para que ele desistisse.

Antes das dez horas da noite, nós conseguimos um hotel que Edward disse ser decente e de lá, falei com Charlie enquanto ele resolvia algo na polícia federal do aeroporto. Não escondi de meu pai que estava um tanto ansiosa e que sentia a sua falta, algo bem verdadeiro. Ele me ouviu com atenção quando eu disse qual tinha sido o problema e pareceu feliz no momento em que lhe contei que tudo estava indo muito bem.

Por mim eu iria naquele instante para o apartamento de Edward, só que ele disse que o lugar já tinha sido esvaziado. Tudo o que estava naquele ali tinha sido enviado para Chicago, na casa de Aro, por isso um hotel era necessário. Ele se desculpou pelo improviso, no entanto, não deu muitos detalhes do que viria a seguir. Apenas lamentou que tivesse que gastar tanto tempo ocupado, sabendo que eu deveria estar extremamente cansada. Apesar de sim, eu me sentir acabada, estava mais preocupada com sua saúde. Ele tinha recebido alta naquele mesmo dia, pouco depois de eu aparecido em casa.

No táxi nós conversamos um pouco sobre o que poderíamos fazer naquela noite e eu fui sincera mais uma vez. Tudo o que queria era tomar um bom banho, comer alguma coisa e cair na cama. Minha mente ainda estava trabalhando a mil. O check-in no hotel foi feito com direito ao sorrisinho malicioso da recepcionista, o que não gostei nem um pouco. Subimos para o quarto que ficava no sétimo andar e eu me espantei ao perceber que Edward não tenha pegado nada cheio de luxo. Era um quarto estilo executivo que lembrava bastante o lugar em que fiquei em Chicago. Ele estava limpo e aquecido, era o que realmente importava.

"Quer comer primeiro?" Perguntou enquanto eu retirava o meu casaco. "Serviço de quarto?"

"Serviço de quarto seria perfeito." Suspirei aliviada enquanto começava a tirar as minhas botas de neve. "Tem algum cardápio por aqui?"

"Sim." Pegou o que parecia ser o menu de serviços junto do pequeno frigobar e se sentou ao meu lado. "Vejamos..." Dei um beijo em sua bochecha e deitei a cabeça em seu ombro. "É um tanto estranho estar aqui com você nesse hotel." Ele suspirou parecendo fracassado.

"Está tudo bem, Edward. É sério. Precisamos trabalhar em algumas coisas juntos... como suas lamentações." Usei um tom de piada para amenizar a situação. "Eu quero estar aqui com você, não importa..."

"E eu me sinto o homem mais rico do mundo só por conta disso." Sorriu. "Mas o dia de hoje foi cansativo demais. E eu não posso acreditar que Tanya foi até a sua casa..."

"Você nunca me contou sobre como foi o divórcio de vocês dois..." Puxei o cardápio das mãos dele. "Digo... foi amigável?"

Ele deu os ombros. "Sim, foi. Não existia mais para onde ir, Bella. E toda essa coisa dela achar que estar grávida e depois fingir r... isso ainda me deixa louco por dentro. Fui muito burro..."

"Ei!" Beijei seu pescoço. "Pare com isso, ok? Está tudo bem. No final estamos aqui, não estamos?" Acenou positivamente e depois beijou minha testa. "Eu vou escolher o nosso jantar." Disse com um sorriso. "Acho que você poderia ir logo tomando o seu banho."

Os olhos dele brilharam.

"Já está mandando em mim?" Sorriu. "O que vamos jantar?" Ele me testou e eu apenas virei a página do cardápio observando as numerações.

"Vamos jantar o número vinte e nove." Comentei.

"E o que é?"

"Vamos descobrir agora."

Ele riu e eu comecei a ler a descrição do prato que era bastante simples. Pequenos crepes de trufas e queijo acompanhados por filé ao molho de ervas. Edward grunhiu junto comigo e pegou o telefone do quarto para fazer o pedido. Acabei acrescentando mousse de limão para a sobremesa e ele uma garrafa de champanhe para brindarmos o ano novo. Esta, ele pediu que fosse entregue o quanto antes e eu só entendi o motivo quando ele me avisou que a atendente pediu uma hora para que entregassem o nosso jantar.

O champanhe chegou e eu liguei para Charlie uma última vez, aproveitando que Edward já tinha entrado no banheiro. Confirmei que estávamos bem e disse o nome do hotel, número do quarto, para qualquer coisa que precisasse. Assim que coloquei o celular para carregar, Edward saiu do banheiro ainda completamente vestido.

"Ué, não tomou banho?" Ele passou as mãos por minha cintura e me puxou para perto.

"Na verdade, estava tentando preparar um banho para nós dois." Avisou e eu senti minhas bochechas pegando fogo. "Tem uma banheira aqui. Não é tão grande, mas ainda assim uma banheira."

Beijei-lhe com fervor pela primeira vez desde que tinha chegado na cidade. Finalmente estávamos a sós, então poderíamos desfrutar de nosso momento agora.

E foi assim que rompemos o ano. Juntos em uma banheira de água morna e muita espuma, entre beijos, pequenos carinhos e alguns goles de champanhe. Nossa conversa foi leve. Ele apenas me contou que tinha uma surpresa e que amanhã iriamos para Nova York. Ele inquiriu se eu gostaria de ir até os Hamptons, pois o que o amigo dele iria resolver para nós, só sairia no próximo dia três de janeiro. Prontamente aceitei o seu convite. Aquele lugar poderia ser bom para nós dois. Bom para conversarmos um pouco mais.

Assim que a água ficou fria, nós saímos e logo depois o nosso jantar chegou. Estávamos tão cansados que tudo o que fizemos foi, de fato, cair na cama e dormir.

Edward foi quem me acordou, por volta de uma hora da tarde e fomos para o aeroporto. Ele já tinha conseguido que um motorista nos aguardasse em nossa chegada em Nova York, com o intuito de nos levar para os Hamptons.

A viagem foi tranquila apesar dos aeroportos estarem cheios. Viajamos em classe econômica e Edward pareceu um pouco incomodado. Brinquei, avisando-lhe que ele era bem vindo ao meu mundo e tudo o que ele fez foi rir da minha piadinha.

Nova York era um caos mesmo no primeiro dia do ano. Quando o tal motorista pegou a estrada para os Hamptons quase relaxei de vez. Já estava escuro quando fomos recebidos por uma senhora que Edward disse ser responsável pela organização da casa e após fazer um jantar simples para nós dois, fomos para o quarto. Ficamos conversando embaixo das cobertas até dormir e eu me senti extremamente feliz.

Ano novo; vida nova.

Ainda estávamos aprendendo a lidar com o nosso passado. Seja ele o lado extremamente pessoal ou a parte após nós termos nos conhecido. Era bom conversar com Edward. Sentia-me bem e segura, esclarecendo cada vez mais coisas e sentia a certeza de que nós poderíamos ficar bem de verdade a cada novo ponto que éramos capazes de falar. Conhecer mais dele e permitir que ele me conhecesse também era algo muito bom. Gastamos um bom tempo na pequena biblioteca da casa de seu pai conversando sobre nós dois. Acertamos que deveríamos fazer terapia juntos, além de mantermos com nossos terapeutas individuais. Queríamos ser saudáveis para podermos ser um do outro.

[...]

Assim como ele tinha dito, na noite do terceiro dia do ano, o tal amigo dele ligou. Ele sorriu abertamente e me prometeu que eu finalmente teria o meu presente de Natal. Na tarde do dia seguinte, encontrávamos outra vez no aeroporto de Nova York e para a minha surpresa à caminho de Montreal. Eu nunca tinha estado no Canadá antes e o amigo de Edward conhecia alguém no consulado que poderia nos ajudar com relação ao meu visto do tipo temporário, já que Edward tinha o dele e o mesmo ainda se encontrava válido. Ele estava hiper ansioso, mas não queria me contar o motivo. Só de estar fazendo a minha primeira viagem internacional com ele já achava aquilo tudo o máximo.

A cidade era absolutamente linda e extremamente fria como Forks e se tornou ainda mais atraente quando Edward começou a falar em francês com o motorista do táxi que nos levou até o lindo hotel onde ficaríamos hospedados.

Senti-me um tanto inadequada, fora que minhas roupas estavam todas sujas, além da que eu estava usando quando chegamos lá. Ele acabou insistindo que deveríamos dar um passeio pela cidade, comprar uma nova muda de roupas e voltar para o hotel para descansar, pois o dia seguinte seria um tanto puxado.

Topei o acompanhar e acabamos encontrando uma loja de departamento a apenas três quadras de nosso hotel. Lá compramos apenas algumas peças casuais e eu me encontrei animada por ter comprado meias grossas que mais pareciam uma calça, e um vestido. Quando voltamos para o quarto, pedi que Edward falasse algumas coisas em francês para mim. Naquela noite nos divertimos muito enquanto ele tentava me ensinar algo. Quando fomos dormir, eu senti um pouco de falta de nossa intimidade. Tínhamos feito amor nos Hamponts e nos acariciamos por um longo tempo no pequeno chalé de sua família. Eu sentia falta do corpo dele contra o meu, mas sabia que deveríamos ir devagar. Eu precisava ser mais controlada comigo mesma ou acabaria mais uma vez cheia de receios desnecessários.

No dia seguinte usei a roupa que tinha escolhido no dia anterior na hora de sairmos. Edward estava todo misterioso durante todo o dia e eu lembro de ele levar o seu notebook para o serviço de lan house do hotel, horas mais cedo. Quando o táxi se aproximou do lugar eu quase, quase tive um treco.

"Não!"

"Sim!"

Ele sorriu e eu pulei para fora do carro assim que o veículo parou, ignorando o frio e observando todas aquelas pessoas entrando naquele enorme e lindo teatro. Não podia ser! Não, não podia ser. Todos esses dias só podiam ser um sonho meu.

"Pronta para entrar?" Me perguntou com um enorme sorriso, mas eu não sabia o que falar ou o que fazer. "Bella?"

"Eu... estou sem palavras." Observei novamente o que estava escrito no lugar. "Você me trouxe para Montreal... para assistirmos um show do Arcade Fire?"

"Lembra-se do que você me disse uma vez?" Passou a mão em meu rosto. "Quando estávamos em Chicago? E que você disse que estava feliz por eu ter conseguido aquelas entradas que nunca conseguimos usar?" Apenas acenei positivamente, ainda muito emocionada. "Você disse que Phill lhe confortou, avisando que quando você fosse ao show da banda, seria especial. Então Bella mia... Eu te trouxe aqui para que você finalmente pudesse ter esse momento." Passou a mão pelo meu cabelo. "Esta era a surpresa que eu estava planejando antes. Seu pai já sabia disso."

Beijei-lhe cheia de vontade e sem vergonha alguma de puxá-lo para perto de meu corpo. Aquele momento era como um possível marco em minha vida. Eu estava no show da minha banda favorita, ao lado do homem que me amava e eu sabia que o meu pai estava ciente e aprovava aquilo.

Tinha sido um cuidado muito grande da parte dele fazer aquilo por mim. Isso mostrou o quanto ele me amava e me levava a sério, o quanto que ele queria o meu bem e queria participar de minha vida. Começamos o show no local que ele tinha conseguido para nós: O camarote lateral, com uma visão privilegiada do palco, porém acabei o arrastando para o piso de baixo, até a pista cheia de pessoas. A energia ali era perfeita. Todos cantavam, acenavam, aplaudiam e assobiavam quando podiam. Eu estava me sentindo extremamente renovada ali no meio de tantas pessoas com Edward me abraçando por trás.

Estava olhando em seus olhos quando _'Ready to Start' _começou a tocar. As pessoas próximas a nós vibraram e cantaram junto com a banda, mas eu simplesmente não conseguia tirar os olhos dele. Ele limpou o meu rosto e o refrão embalou o nosso beijo perfeito.

_If I was scared, I would_

_And if I was pure, you know I would_

_And if I was yours, but I'm not_

_Now I'm ready to start_

_Now I'm ready to start_

_I would rather be wrong_

_Than live in the shadows of your song_

_My mind is open wide_

_And now I'm ready to start_

_Now I'm ready to start_

_My mind is open wide_

_Now I'm ready to start_

_Not sure you'll open the door_

_To step out into the dark_

_Now I'm ready!_

Nós estávamos prontos para um novo e grande começo. Alguns diriam que estávamos cometendo uma loucura, outros que talvez fossemos precipitados outra vez. Alguns poderiam até dizer que estávamos cometendo o mesmo erro pela segunda vez, contudo quando desembarcamos em Las Vegas quase doze horas depois, a minha vida não parecia mais certa.

Eu sempre iria me lembrar da forma com que Edward me levantou em seus braços no meio daquele show e quando abracei sua cintura com minhas pernas e ele me encheu de beijos, puxando ar para se preparar e perguntar novamente se eu lhe daria a honra de ser a sua mulher.

E eu não tinha outra resposta além de um belo sim.

"Você vai me dar essa grande honra, Bella mia?"

"Sim! Sim, sim e sim!"

Pessoas próximas a nós começaram a gritar, aplaudir e assobiar. Foi literalmente uma explosão de felicidade. Eu o amava e agora não iriamos mais perder tempo. Nossa liberdade, nossas escolhas. Nossa vida...

[...]

Em minha mente, achei que não seria tão dificil assim conseguir um vestido branco que eu considerasse bonito para usar quando fosse me casar com Edward. Nunca fui boa em fazer compras, então, dois dias depois de chegarmos em Las Vegas resolvemos tudo. Escolhemos uma capela, um padre o qual foi muito gentil e até conversou conosco individualmente e somente depois disso foi que Edward mandou correr os papéis. Eu liguei para Charlie e lhe contei a novidade com um pouco de receio. De primeira, ele não pareceu acreditar, mas quando contei que Edward gostaria de pagar uma passagem para ele, a ficha pareceu cair para o meu pai. Aguardei um esporro de sua parte, no entanto, tudo o que eu ouvi foi o meu pai me abençoando. Ele confessou que achava um tanto precipitado e que já tinha dito isso para Edward, quando em uma de suas conversas, ele achou que poderíamos noivar logo apenas para firmar compromisso e a cidade se calar. Embora, eu tinha plena certeza de que essa atitude só geraria ainda mais falatório entre os habitantes de Forks. Meu pai concordava comigo e pediu apenas para que eu escutasse o meu coração, mas mantesse os meus pés firmes no chão onde estava pisando.

Impedir ele não poderia fazer: Eu já tinha dezoito anos, afinal. E já que nós dois resolvemos fazer isso nas pressas, ele disse que se sentiria melhor que nós dois curtíssemos o nosso momento. Aquilo me tocou, pois sabia que de qualquer forma a atitude que estava tomando com Edward significava, é claro, puro egoismo. Poderiamos esperar mais um pouco para reunir todas as pessoas que gostariamos de ter ao nosso lado e quando confessei isso para o meu pai, ele riu dizendo que em um momento acabaríamos sendo cobrados a fazer isso. Fora que ele não tinha nenhuma moral para reclamar comigo, uma vez em que ele e minha mãe tinham fugido para Las Vegas e se casado escondidos antes mesmo dela ficar grávida.

Lidar com o meu pai parecia bastante por agora, mas eu acabei conversando com Jacob e tentando falar com minha mãe. Ela e Phill estavam incomunicáveis e eu sabia o motivo: minha viagem com Edward. Eu esperava que ela pudesse ser mais madura. Jacob lidou muito bem com tudo o que lhe contei, o que incluía, claro que eu ia procurar algo que pudesse usar hoje. Ele riu e após me amaldiçoar de brincadeirinha, sugeriu que eu não procurasse por algo muito óbvio e então me contou o quão tensa a cidade estava. Foi um tanto chocante saber que Tanya estava realmente grávida e tinha se mudado para a casa de Laurent. Ele agora estava sem trabalhar tantas horas no hospital como antigamente. O negócio sujo e clandestino dele e de Rosalie continuava de pé, mas o conselho tinha optado denunciá-los. Não importava se o aborto era legal no estado ou não. O serviço que Rosalie e ele estavam fazendo era ilegal. Não querendo ouvir mais sobre aquilo, me desculpei e ele se sentiu constrangido, se lembrando que eu havia ligado para ele para lhe dar boas noticias.

Edward e eu almoçamos juntos no restaurante do hotel e combinamos de apenas contar para Giana e Aro quando já estivéssemos casados. Ri com ele contando como seria a reação dos dois e como Giana tentaria nos matar, porém quando ela tentasse fazer isso, nós já estaríamos embarcando para a nossa pequena lua de mel.

Deus meu...

Nós iríamos nos casar! E teríamos uma lua de mel! Edward tinha conseguido um chalé em uma praia privativa na Flórida... hmm... Mas eu nem mesmo tinha roupas de praia! Pior ainda; eu não tinha nada para usar além das poucas roupas que tinha colocado na mochila antes de sair de Forks e das outras que comprei em Montreal.

Mas eu nem mesmo sabia por onde começar...

Edward me entregou o seu cartão de crédito e combinamos de nos encontrar quando eu fosse arrumar o meu cabelo no salão do hotel onde estávamos hospedados. Era meu casamento e eu não queria estar de qualquer jeito...

Em duas lojas que fui, testei vários vestidos mas nem um deles parecia perfeito. Foi passando pela frente de uma botique qualquer que eu vi um biquini branco que parecia ser confortavel e entrei lá na intenção de comprá-lo. Acabei conseguindo algumas outras roupas que serviriam para a minha lua de mel e uma das simpaticas atendentes me indicou uma loja de lingeries que ficava naquele mesmo corredor. Senti-meenvergonhada, mas para o meu alívio a loja também vendia algumas roupas e lá, um vestido me chamou atenção. Quando a atendente viu que ele era o meu tamanho, fui até a cabine e assim que o coloquei me senti completamente emocionada. Ele era extremamente perfeito.

Sempre sonhei em casar com Edward parecendo uma princesa. Um lindo e romântico vestido branco ou até mesmo marfim, rosado... O véu por cima de meu rosto sendo arrastado por mim... mas agora... agora eu só queria me casar com Edward parecendo ser a sua Bella, ou seja: sendo eu mesma. Chega de sonhar com o posto de princesa. O que eu realmente queria era ser eu mesma, pois foi graças a isso que eu tinha conseguido chegar até aqui. E este vestido era perfeito.

Agora, era procurar algumas lingeries bonitas...

[...]

Edward se encontrou comigo no quarto do hotel. Acabei o surpreendendo ao entregar o cartão para ele, pois já tinha deixado pago o salão. Não me importei nem um pouco quando vi o total dos gastos que tinha feito. Ele mesmo disse: não poupe. Com um beijo rápido ele sumiu, prometendo que apareceria novamente daqui a duas horas.

Tomei um banho demorado, desci para o salão e fui arrumada. Nada demais. Fiz minhas unhas, não precisei me depilar pois já tinha feito isso no banho e o meu cabelo ficou um pouco mais ondulado e a lateral esquerda estava meio presa com uma linda fivela que eu tinha comprado na loja. Era uma flor de tecido muito bonita, vintage. Combinava com o meu vestido simples. Meus sapatos era de salto baixinho e forrados por um tecido branco brilhoso. Quando eu subi e me vesti me senti especial. Nunca fui muito fã de vestidos tomara que caia, mas este era um dos raros que tinham ficado muito bem em mim. Toda a parte de cima era bordada com pedrinhas entre madrepérola e rosa antigo e a saia tinha um caimento levinho que acabava um pouco acima dos meus joelhos.

Pouco depois de rodopiar de frente para o espelho, com leves batidas na porta, Edward anunciou a sua chegada. Ele estava lindo em um terno preto e uma camisa marfim, no lugar de simplesmente branca.

"Bella mia!" Me rodopiou e eu ri um pouco envergonhada. "Você está perfeita, perfeita... como sempre, perfeita!"

Pensei em beijá-lo, mas ele se ajoelhou e pegou minha mão, escorregando um anel em meu dedo.

"Sei que nós falamos sobre a aliança de minha mãe... Sei como você a ama. Se você quiser, pode usá-la. Mas é um novo começo, então eu achei apropriado uma nova aliança." Murmurou para logo depois beija-la á em meu dedo. O anel em si era um pouco mais fino, mas completamente cravejado por brilhantes e a pedra principal era enorme dessa vez. Linda, bem cortada... perfeita e não existia palavras para descrevê-la.

"É perfeito... mas enorme." Comentei encantada, mas com receio.

"Cinco quilates." Ele finalmente se colocou de pé com um enorme sorriso no rosto Foi assim que eu vi que não deveria ter receio de estar usando um anel tão valioso. No fim, era apenas um objeto qualquer. O que sentíamos um pelo outro era tão maior que jamais poderia ser medido. "Pronta para os brincos?"

E mais uma vez ele tinha me deixado completamente sem palavras. Fiquei tranquila que os brincos fossem bem mais simples, embora bastante ostensivos mesmo em um formato tão pequeno. Ele próprio os colocou e em seguida deu um beijo em minha testa. Passei meu braço pelo seu e seguimos o nosso caminho.

Quando chegamos na capela, nos separamos. Apesar de estarmos em Las Vegas, optamos por algo que tivesse cara de tradicional. Não seria um Elvis e sim um padre. Não seria uma capela com música eletrônica, mas sim uma igrejinha mais tradicional que seria decorada com algumas flores para que ficasse suave.

Eu sabia que teríamos um pequeno estúdio no canto da capela para que tirássemos algumas fotos...

Ah...

Oh céus.

Estou nervosa.

O ar queria sumir de meus pulmões. As borboletas fazem um vendaval em meu estômago sem nem mesmo pedirem por permissão... Calma Bella, calma.

Como ficar calma?

Eu finalmente vou me casar com o meu amor.

Ffinalmente vou me unir com Edward para sempre com a benção de Deus e com documentos... documentos que provam que serei a sua esposa. E casamento para mim é para sempre. Para ele também, independente do equívoco que ocorreu em nossas vidas.

Edward me ama!

Sim, Edward me ama e me quer ao seu lado para todo o sempre. Ele é capaz disso, posso fazer o mesmo. Nós somos capazes de seguir em frente, de nos apoiar, de melhorar. E juntos seremos imbativeis, seremos perfeitos, seremos únicos.

Juntos, nós seremos um só.

Na porta da pequena capela, eu recebi um buquê de rosas brancas que uma moça me entregou. Ela me aconselhou a respirar fundo pois a minha hora tinha chegado. Eu queria gritar, e eu sabia que já estava chorando tamanha emoção e felicidade que tomavam conta de meu coração.

Eu vou me casar!

Eu vou me casar com Edward, o amor da minha vida!

Eu vou me casar com o homem que me ama, com o homem que me considera seu tudo!

Uma música qualquer estava tocando e e um flash praticamente me cegou, me deixando ainda mais ansiosa...

Oh meu Deus. Pai... você deveria estar aqui. Para me ajudar a andar, para que eu não pudesse correr o risco de cair.

Eu vou casar!

Eu vou casar!

Edward já me aguardava e quando vi o seu enorme sorriso, seus lábios se movendo de forma que deixava bem claro que ele estava dizendo que me amava mais do que tudo nesta vida, eu apenas saí correndo.

Corri até onde ele estava e ele veio me receber, me abraçando apertado e me beijando antes mesmo que o padre permitisse.

Estamos em Vegas, isto, é claro, era permitido.

Aprofundei o beijo sem receio, o querendo junto a mim pois esta era a verdadeira importância de nosso casamento. Nós estaríamos unidos para sempre, perante Deus e perante os homens e eu sabia, eu tinha certeza que não importava que dificuldades nós fossemos passar... nós permaneceriamos juntos e mais fortes a cada dia que se passasse.

Puxei ar com força e ele deu vários beijos pelo meu rosto.

"Eu te amo, Bella mia, mais do que tudo nesse mundo."

Então ele limpou o meu rosto e eu sorri, não conseguindo nem mesmo falar como eu o amava. O quanto eu o amava. O quanto eu o queria para todo sempre ao meu lado.

"Podemos começar?" O padre perguntou parecendo um tanto irritado, o que nos fez rir inadequadamente. "Sim, vamos começar. Edward Masen..."

E nós falamos tudo o que casais falam enquanto trocávamos nossas alianças. Foi algo muito rápido, algo que poderia até ser considerado muito cru.

Não importava.

Era perfeito, pois éramos só nós dois.

Éramos casados agora. Desde que saímos de Seattle juntos eu sabia: É para sempre. Estamos juntos de verdade.

Ninguém mais vai nos separar.

Quando ele me puxou para mais um longo e apaixonado beijo, ouvi o padre dizer o que tanto quis ouvir.

"E eu vos declaro, marido e mulher."

[...]

Tiramos algumas fotos e fomos até um outro lado da capela cuidar da parte burocrática.

Assinamos os documentos e demos mais um longo e apaixonado beijo. Perante a lei estávamos oficialmente unidos a partir de agora. Eu estava tão emocionada e tão, tão feliz como jamais poderia explicar. O meu coração parecia ainda mais inchado. Eu estava mais do que pronta para amar Edward completamente. Eu agora era a Sra Masen. A sua esposa, a sua mulher, a sua amante, a sua melhor amiga, Eu seria o seu ponto máximo de apoio e estaria sempre ao seu lado. Eu Isabella Marie Swan-Masen estava pronta para me manter ao seu lado para todo o sempre. E eu lutaria dia e noite pela sua melhora, assim como ele também faria tudo isso por mim.

Ele dormiu logo quando entramos no avião, poucas horas depois. Viajávamos na primeira classe, ainda vestidos com nossas roupas do casamento. A aeromoça foi muito atenciosa e nos ofereceu champanhe. Edward estava se sentindo cansado então logo se desculpou, avisando que precisava de um cochilo. Foi observando ele dormir e pensando em tudo o que passamos ao longo do ultimo mês que eu soube que estar casada era maravilhoso, mas no final não mudaria nada do que eu sinto por ele e que eu sei que ele sente por mim.

Mas finalmente... finalmente as coisas estavam em seus devidos lugares. Poderia ter sido uma medida muito apressada, mas não existia mal nisso. Nós dois nos sentíamos felizes e abençoados. Isto iria acontecer mais cedo ou mais tarde. Finalmente, poderíamos curtir um ao outro para todo o sempre sem nos preocuparmos com o que está por vir. Afinal, o que vier vai ser totalmente por nossa conta e nós poderíamos lidar com isso...

**Mesmo as noites totalmente sem estrelas podem anunciar a aurora de uma grande realização.**

**Martin Luther King**


	56. Ato IV CapII Glorioso amanhecer

**Sabe uma coisa que eu amo em VoL? Arrancar as mais diferentes reações de vocês. A fic agora está TOTALMENTE BETADA. Ou seja: 35 reviews = post. Ok? Sem mais, um cap mais doçura... **

_Por que tenho no céu sempre um sol a brilhar,_

_por que tenho a cada amanhecer_

_um novo começo para viver,_

_por que posso compartilhar contigo_

_as minhas dores e as minhas maiores alegrias,_

_percebo que neste mundo tudo é graça,_

_tudo vale a pena._

**Augusto Branco**

[...]

Acabei cochilando durante o voo, mas fiquei feliz em ser acordada com muitos beijos por meu rosto. Um motorista já nos esperava e tratou de tirar o carrinho com as malas das mãos de Edward. Uma enorme caminhonete branca estava estacionada em uma área reservada do aeroporto de Key West. O clima aqui era bem mais ameno, o que foi um choque. Era noite, mas a brisa não era tão fria.

Assim que coloquei o cinto e Edward beijou minha testa, adormeci mais uma vez.

"Bella mia..." Ouvi ele me chamar. "Acorde e veja..."

Pisquei algumas vezes e esfreguei os olhos não me importando em borrar minha pouca maquiagem. A janela foi aberta e eu pude ver o mar, as estrelas... Estremeci um pouco por causa do frio, junto com o sono e a preguiça que eu sentia. Edward soltou o seu cinto para me abraçar e o beijei, já começando a me sentir ansiosa.

Entramos em um enorme resort, mas não precisamos parar na casa principal. Observei o pouco que pude do lugar. Jardins, recepção, bangalôs, piscinas... Nos afastamos um pouco e notei que a tal casa que ele tinha alugado era um grande chalé. Pelo barulho do mar, estávamos bem próximos a ele.

"Aguarde aqui,ok?" Após um rápido beijo, ele se afastou, saindo do carro.

Relaxei contra o banco, tirei meu cinto... Pude ouvir vozes, passos pelo calçamento de pedras. Sentia-me tão bem... tão tranquila.

Assim que Edward abriu a porta que ficava do meu lado do carro, peguei meus sapatos e sorri para ele, que não só me ajudou a sair de lá como também me pegou no colo. Soltei uma gritinho de surpresa e passei um dos braços ao redor de seu pescoço enquanto escutava o carro se afastar e observava o lugar perfeito que iríamos ficar. A iluminação era em um amarelado agradável, acolhedor. Passamos por uma pequena sala onde vi uma varanda e entramos em um quarto.

Meu coração começou a ficar mais acelerado.

O quarto era divino.

O cheiro da madeira estava misturado com o de alguma outra coisa doce... lembrava baunilha, mas não era e eu não conseguia identificar. Poderia ser piegas, mas muitas velas estavam espalhadas por toda a parte. A cama tinha uma espécie de véu que fechava-a, o que dava um charme ainda maior para ela. Pétalas de rosa por toda parte, uma mesa com champanhe, chocolates e morangos... Tudo ajudava a criar um clima de romance, mas tinha um toque de sensualidade támbem.

Edward me deixou sentada em um pequeno sofá que tinha no quarto e me beijou. Puxei-o para perto, querendo mais. Esta noite iríamos consumar o nosso amor mais uma vez.

Muito cedo, ele se afastou.

"Eu só vou resolver algumas coisas." Prometeu, finalmente tirando o seu terno e o colocando em cima do braço da pequena namoradeira. "Prometo não demorar."

"Onde vai?" Resmunguei mais do que perguntei.

"Na sala. Lá é onde está o telefone. Vou só acertar alguns detalhes para que não nos incomodem cedo." Sorri. "Pelo horário local já passa das duas da manhã.

Oh.

Estava muito tarde.

"Ok..."

Uma vez que ele fechou a porta do quarto, corri para as malas. Eu não tinha comprado muitas coisas. Edward providenciou bagagens de mão, pois mesmo sendo pouca coisa, não caberia apenas em mochilas. Eu tinha arrumado tudo para que após o casamento, pudéssemos ir para o aeroporto... Mas o que eu usaria? Também não tinha muitas opções assim...

A camisola longa.

Peguei ela e a calcinha branca que tinha escolhido e corri para o banheiro. Prendi o meu cabelo dando um nó com ele mesmo e tomei um banho rápido. Lavei bem o rosto para tirar qualquer resquício de maquiagem e enquanto me vestia, mantive a porta do banheiro aberta. Observei-me no espelho do quarto e sorri para mim mesma. Eu não parecia uma menina, mas sim uma mulher. E estava bastante sensual.

Minha camisola era longa, com um decote modesto e alças grossas. Ela era toda feita de seda e tinha detalhes em renda no colo, abaixo dele e nas alças. As costas também tinham um decote generoso. Minha calcinha, que também era feita no mesmo tecido, era do tamanho certo; nem pequena, nem grande. Minha cintura parecia até mais fina por causa do detalhe da renda abaixo do meu busto. Apaguei as luzes e subi na cama. Foi engraçado passar pela cortina fininha. A cama, além de enorme, era confortável e estava cheia de pétalas de rosas brancas.

Pude ouvir quando Edward disse um 'obrigado' antes de caminhar em direção ao quarto. Assim que ele abriu a porta, tomou o seu tempo apenas me observando. Como o quarto só estava iluminado pelas velas, pude ver muito pouco de sua figura, mas notei que ele tinha tirado a camisa. Seus pés já estavam descalços e quando ele se aproximou, afastando o cortinado com um dos braços, corei.

Ele realmente estava só de calça e segurava em cada mão uma taça de champanhe.

"Um brinde, Bella mia." Sussurrou quando peguei a minha taça. "A primeira das muitas maravilhosas e encantadoras noites de nossas vidas."

"Mas nós já tivemos outras." Comentei um tanto emburrada.

"A diferença é que agora é para sempre." Se aproximou um pouco mais. "Nada vai nos separar, Bella. Nada."

Concordando, finalmente pude brindar.

Nossas taças se chocaram com leveza e tomamos um gole da bebida, antes que ele pegasse a minha taça e a levasse para longe. Quando ele finalmente voltou para a cama, o cortinado foi completamente fechado. Me aproximei dele, que me observou de cima a baixo. Seus olhos verdes mais pareciam arder. Verde e dourado, aquecendo meu corpo, meu coração e minha alma.

Ele passou a mão pelo meu cabelo, depois por meu rosto... então foi acompanhando as modestas curvas de meu corpo até que chegasse em meu quadril. Com um ligeiro aperto em minha coxa, eu o vi sedento. Sua calça foi empurrada para longe e ele levantou a saia de minha camisola para puxar minha perna para cima de seu quadril. Fechei os olhos sentindo o quão excitado ele estava, contra minha própria excitação. Eu queria mais do que aquele simples atrito. Meu corpo gritava por mais. Ele beijou meu pescoço de uma maneira que nunca tinha feito antes e quando me afastei, disposta a tirar a minha roupa, me peguei olhando em seus olhos.

"Um homem só encontra a mulher ideal quando olhar no seu rosto e vê um anjo e, tendo-a nos braços, têm as tentações que só os demônios provocam..."

"Oh! Edward!"

Ele conseguiu tirar a camisola sem muito de minha ajuda e me deitou na cama para tocar e beijar cada parte de meu corpo.

Cada novo beijo deixava a minha pele ardendo. Cada novo toque ajudava a construi um rastro de fogo por meu corpo. Edward apreciou e acariciou cada pedacinho meu, me supreendendo com o fato de que pequenos beijos por minha nuca poderiam me deixar ainda mais excitada do que nunca. Seus lábios encontraram meus seios, seus longos dedos me acariciaram onde eu mais precisava.

Nós já nos conhecíamos, nós já tínhamos feito amor várias outras vezes, mas era como se fosse uma nova primeira vez. Sem pressa, comecei a acariciá-lo também. Levei meu tempo explorando seu peito, beijando sua barriga e apertando suas costas.

Nossos beijos foram profundos. Eu podia sentir as maravilhas que ele estava fazendo comigo... como ele estava me amando por completo e permitindo que eu o amasse também.

Qualquer coisa que não fosse nosso momento, foi esquecido completamente e mesmo em silêncio, eu sabia que podia dizer a ele como o amava. Olhando em seus olhos, com pequenos beijos, sorrisos... Eu não só me sentia plena. Eu sentia Edward tão relaxado e tão entregue quanto eu. Amando cada segundo daquilo como eu... Em alguns momentos, nós só nos beijávamos. Em outros exploravamos um o corpo do outro ao mesmo tempo, ou apreciávamos fazer carinho no outro levemente.

Edward explorou meu corpo com botão de rosa perdido. Em algumas partes ela proporcionava cócegas, em outras arrepios. Tomei meu tempo apreciando suas costas também. Era uma parte de seu corpo que eu adorava e eu finalmente pude ver quantas pequenas sardas ele tinha ali. Beijei todas elas. Fiz amor com todo o seu corpo antes mesmo de algo nos consumir verdadeiramente. Sorri quando fui empurrada para a cama novamente. As pétalas se espalharam ainda mais e ele também estava sorrindo... o sorriso mais lindo do mundo.

Um beijo mais profundo que os demais me deixou ciente de que as coisas iriam mudar. Borboletas em meu estômago, a língua de Edward exigente contra a minha... Com um gemido alto, junto com ele, iniciamos o momento que tanto esperei estes dias. Começamos abraçados, Edward por cima de mim... então ele me colocou em cima dele. Minhas mãos em seu peito, suas mãos por cima das minhas... nossos dedos entrelaçados antes que ele me derrubasse novamente e reconhecendo que eu já estava naquela deliciosa beirada, deu o seu melhor para me empurrar de uma vez para o climax.

O alcance do meu limite gerou o dele. Foi um daqueles momentos em que palavras jamais vão ser suficientes para descrever... Elas não existem, acabam não tendo função... Já o que eu sentia...

Edward se afastou, ganhando um grunhido de minha parte. Então ele sorriu e me beijou cheio de amor e encostou a cabeça em meu peito, bem em cima de meu coração. Abracei parte de seu corpo com minhas pernas, fiz carinho em sua cabeça e senti ele fazer carinho em minha cintura com ambas as mãos.

Era maravilhoso.

Eu não queria que aquilo acabasse jamais.

"Não vai..." Sussurrou me pegando de surpresa, pois eu não imaginava que tinha dito aquilo em voz alta. "Não vai, Bella mia."

Ele se levantou um pouco e acariciou o meu rosto, olhou em meus olhos de forma que eu até senti vontade de chorar. Ele me fazia tão maior do que eu realmente era...

"Li em algum lugar, certa vez, que lutar contra o amor era como lutar contra um amanhecer." Seu nariz fez carinho contra o meu. "Nós aprendemos isso. E olhe para nós..." Pegou minha mão e beijo a aliança. "Somos um só agora. Não fomos mais contra o que somos, o que realmente queremos e podemos aproveitar, podemos ficar felizes com o amanhecer." Indicou para a janela que estava coberta por uma cortina leve. "Este é o primeiro, Bella mia. O primeiro de muitos..."

E com mais um beijo, selamos uma das melhores noites de nossas vidas.

[...]

No dia seguinte, eu me sentia exausta. Era como se a carga de tantas viagens finalmente tivesse caído sobre nós dois. Nosso café da manhã foi pedido quando já era a hora do almoço, mas não nos importamos.

Frutas, suco e waffles fofinhos com mel...

Nós realmente estávamos no paraíso!

Inverno aqui significava uma temperatura média de quinze graus e o sol... ah, o sol! Deixava tudo ainda mais lindo.

Pena que a preguiça falava mais alto.

Naquele dia, tudo o que fizemos foi tomar um bom banho juntos, tomar o café da manhã na sala e jantar em nossa varanda. De resto, apenas dormimos e fizemos amor.

Foi apenas em nosso segundo dia que Edward tratou de carregar seu celular e eu o meu. Minha mãe tinha tentado entrar em contato e eu já imaginava que Charlie teria dito para ela que agora eu sou uma mulher casada. Sorri abraçada aos lençóis e admirei minha enorme aliança perfeita.

Edward fez uma ligação para a recepção e confirmou que ainda estavam servindo o café da manhã na beira da piscina. Por mim eu não sairia desse quarto, mas ele achou importante que pudéssemos socializar um pouco.

Sim, ele estava certo.

Coloquei uma de minhas blusas com o short que tinha comprado em Vegas e calcei o par de sapatilhas que também tinha comprado por lá. As roupas que eu tinha em minha mochila não pareciam ser boas para usar aqui. Elas me aqueceriam demais em um lugar que não precisava de tanto.

Ele se arrumou com uma calça jeans e uma camisa pólo branca. Tão lindo... e o final estávamos combinando.

Pegamos as bicicletas que já estavam no bangalô e fomos até o grande buffet montado próximo a área da piscina central. Tinha tanta gente ali que ficava difícil de acreditar que estávamos no mesmo hotel que eles.

Depois de um rápido café da manhã, Edward me perguntou se eu não queria conhecer melhor o lugar. Um funcionário fez um pequeno tour com nós dois dentro de um carrinho de golf e eu descobri que o local era absurdamente grande. Campos, quadras, mais de um spa, além do que eu já tinha visto... O hotel contava com uma enorme estrutura e a parte onde estávamos hospedados era relativamente privativa. Por isso levamos bons vinte minutos de bicicleta para chegar a parte que poderia considerar_ habitada_ do local.

Com o sol me incomodando um pouco, Edward fez questão que fossemos até uma área de compras do resort. Em uma farmáci, conseguimos protetor solar para ambos. Caminhamos observando como tudo era organizado e optamos ver qual era a programação local. Foi assim que nos dividimos entre tantas atividades diferentes durante os quatro dias que ficamos por lá.

Mergulhamos, algo que me deixou abobalhada. Também fizemos uma caminhada para conhecer a flora local e gastamos algum tempo na praia. Fizemos amizade com um casal que também estava em lua de mel e até jantamos com eles em uma das noites. Dançamos, conversamos e até compramos um caderno para traçar nossas próximas metas juntos. Tomamos banho de mar pela parte da noite em frente ao nosso bangalô e eu também usei as outras lingeries que tinha comprado.

No último dia, gastamos algum tempo dando telefonemas após tomarmos as mais importantes decisões de nossas vidas naquele momento: para onde iriamos? Viver em um paraíso como aquele seria ótimo, mas tínhamos que fincar os pés no chão no lugar de deixá-los flutuar por mais tempo que o necessário.

Chicago seria o nosso destino. Meu pai já estava ciente de tudo e cuidou de minha papelada da escola. Eu iria me transferir, me mudar e existia uma certa nostalgia nisso. Eu não viveria mais sobre sua proteção, mas sim ao lado de Edward. Não me sentia culpada, mas sabia que sentiria a falta dele. Gastei um tempo explicando tudo para Jake também que ficou feliz por mim. Ele disse que agora eu finalmente seria capaz de alcançar meu equilíbrio.

Giana me falou tantas coisas bonitas quando eu pensei que ela apenas reclamaria pelo fato de eu já estar casada, que me fez chorar. Ela e Jake eram as duas formas mais reais que eu conhecia sobre amizade. Ela praticamente fez uma festa por saber que eu estava me mudando, e Aro também parecia bastante feliz.

Para fechar nossa linda semana, na última noite eu usei as peças mais ousadas que nem eu entendia como tinha comprado aquilo.

Um corpete preto todo com rendas em rosa chá, acompanhado por uma calcinha que era até grande, se comparada com as outras. Ela também tinha as rendas trabalhadas como delicados babados.

Quando terminei de escovar o meu cabelo dentro do banheiro, me observei. Eu me sentia poderosa para ele.

Aproveitando que o interruptor da luz do quarto ficava ao lado da porta do banheiro, me cobri com o roupão do hotel e apaguei a luz do banheiro, depois a de fora, para que ele não pudesse ver nada e sorri não acreditando no que eu estava prestes a fazer.

"Bella?"

Ri baixinho e acendi a luz do banheiro novamente.

Assim que abri a porta e me encostei contra sua moldura ouvi ele arfar.

"Bella mia..."

Caminhei até a cama me sentindo um pouco envergonhada e assim que passei pelo cortinado, ele me puxou para perto, me fazendo rir. Ele só estava usando o seu roupão, o que me pegou um tanto desprevenida.

Sentei-me em seu colo, o abraçando com minhas pernas e o beijei cheia de fervor. Ele correspondeu, deixando bem claro como tinha gostado de minha surpresa quando o beijo se tornou mais duro. Suas mãos apertando minha cintura, puxando um pouco do meu cabelo... Arfei precisando de um pouco de ar e ele mordeu meu maxilar, passou a língua por minha garganta e eu quase me derreti por completo ali mesmo.

Existia um certo erotismo no ar que seria difícil de resistir. Nós precisávamos nos entregar.

Estes dias foram os mais íntimos que já tivemos com nossos corpos. Aprendemos a fazer amor com toques, olhares, gestos... Não foi uma forma de descobrir o que cada um mais gostava ou desbravar pontos que nos deixavam sensíveis e nos elevavam à um certo limite...

Nos livramos de seu roupão e ele me empurrou para a cama, onde caí de lado.

"Eu queria saber desenhar, pintar." Comentou passeando a mão pela lateral de meu corpo. "Você é tão linda, Bella. Não tem noção de como está pecaminosa com esta roupa... e como é perfeita e apelativa sem nada... Se eu pudesse pintá-la, a descreveria como pecado."

Sorri e peguei sua mão, beijando sua aliança quando uma frase me veio em mente.

Respirei fundo, olhei em seus olhos.

"A única maneira de se livrar de uma tentação é se entregar a ela..."

Aquilo teve um efeito súbito. As minhas peças de roupa logo não existiam mais e uma necessidade tomou conta de nós dois como nunca tinha acontecido.

Não fomos lentos, mas mesmo assim não menos amorosos.

Apenas estávamos necessitados, com uma grande urgência nos consumindo: um desejo que ainda assim ia crescendo dentro de nós, como o nosso amor.

A primeira vez foi crua, mas extremamente prazerosa.

A segunda foi tão lenta e amorosa que quase perdemos a hora.

Eu sentiria falta daquele lugar. Arrumamos-nos com roupas quentes, logo após um rápido banho. O mesmo motorista que nos pegou no aeroporto, iria nos levar até lá. Alguém da recepção apareceu na pequena sala de nosso bangalô enquanto eu fechava minha mochila e vi que Edward estava fazendo um pagamento final. Não me incomodei em ouvir o valor que poderia ser considerado absurdo, pois se ele estava confortável com isso, eu também poderia ficar.

Ainda estava escuro quando passamos pela belíssima estrada, a lua nos contemplando um fim de noite perfeito, tendo a brisa agradável contra nossos rostos. Mesmo com os cintos de segurança, ainda poderíamos estar abraçados no enorme banco de trás.

O aeroporto estava tranquilo quando fizemos o check-in e ainda tivemos tempo para dividir um grande copo de chocolate quente antes de finalmente embarcarmos. A primeira classe estava vazia e quando o avião finalmente decolou, Edward beijou minha mão.

Já estava amanhecendo.

"Nós vamos voltar outras vezes." Me prometeu e eu sorri.

"Podemos nem voltar... ou até mesmo vir novamente na semana que vem... tanto faz." Disse sincera ele não pareceu entender. "Foi muito especial." Ele sorriu abertamente.

"Especial, perfeito, único... muitos termos que podem ser usados, mas nenhum deles pode descrever realmente." Concordei com ele. "Mas o melhor vem agora."

"Vem?"

Para mim o melhor já tinha começado há algum tempo.

"Sim, vem." Beijou minha bochecha. "Nós vamos viver o nosso presente e planejar o nosso futuro." Sorri junto com ele. "Tem possibilidade melhor, Bella mia? Tem algo que seja melhor do que saber que tenho quem amo ao meu lado e para sempre?"

Emocionada, minha resposta foi apenas um longo e apaixonado beijo. Assim que nos separamos, olhei em seus olhos e tive a certeza de que ele entendeu, pois não teria melhor possibilidade de vida que aquela.

**Todo amanhecer traz a certeza de que tudo tem um recomeço.**

**Ananda de Almeida Fonseca**


	57. Ato IV CapIII Lar

**Aqui estamos! Não vou fazer uma grande A/N pq estou com uma certa pressa. No mais, o de sempre: 35 reviews = post. Para qualquer att, duvidas e etc, vcs tem o forms, o twitter (mirelapaes) e o grupo do facebook 'By Mirela' bjs e boa leitura. **

_Almejo estar em um lugar que me faça querer gostar._

_Gostar da resolução de momentos que os outros julgam impossíveis,_

_mas que contigo eu resolvo._

_Traz a mim inspiração._

_Procuro alguém que me tire desse vago vale._

**Gustavo Zamproni**

[...]

Fui acordada por Edward quando o piloto anunciou nossa chegada a Chicago. Comecei a rir quando o mesmo anunciou que a temperatura lá fora era de dois graus.

Que diferença, não?

Pousamos e eu peguei minhas botas dentro da nossa bagagem, calçando-as antes mesmo de sairmos do avião. Edward fez questão de carregar tudo enquanto caminhávamos pelo aeroporto da minha cidade.

Minha cidade.

Chicago agora era o meu lar.

Meu coração inchou um pouquinho mais ao me dar conta daquilo.

No saguão, Giana e Aro estavam abraçados. Tive vontade de correr, mas ambos estavam tão lindos... Aro beijou o topo da cabeça dela, ambos usando óculos escuros. Ela foi a primeira a nos ver e acenou animada, empolgada antes de acelerar seus passos até vir me abraçar.

Como não me sentir bem vinda?

"Bella!"

Retribui o gesto na mesma intensidade que ela e não demorou muito para que eu sentisso os braços de Aro me envolvendo também.

"Olhem só para vocês!" Ele comentou animadíssimo. "São outras pessoas! Graças a Deus! Graças a Deus vocês estão bem."

"E em casa." Giana fez carinho em meu braço. "Vão ser nossos hóspedes, não vão?"

"Talvez por hoje." Edward comentou. "Ou esqueceu que você mesma mandou fazer uma limpeza em minha casa?"

"Eu sei, eu sei. E fiquei de olho em tudo." Sorriu. "Não estão com fome? Eu estou morrendo para tomar um belo café da manhã."

"Hmm, podemos fazer isso antes de qualquer coisa, não podemos?" Praticamente supliquei. "A última coisa que comemos foi um chocolate quente do aeroporto."

"Isso não é comida." Ela avisou enquanto Edward e Aro caminhavam à nossa frente. "Está na hora de fazer uma refeição decente, afinal eu sei que vocês andaram muito ocupados para isso."

Corei da cabeça aos pés e ela me abraçou com ainda mais força.

"Ai, Giana..."

"Estou mentindo por acaso?"

Acabei rindo com ela enquanto caminhávamos pelo saguão em direção ao estacionamento. O carro estava em uma parte muito distante, então nossa caminhada foi mais longa do que estava acostumada. Dei pulinhos no meio do caminho por causa do frio e Giana começou a rir de mim.

"Não são dois graus, não é?" Balancei minhas mãos e ela colocou o seu casaco em mim.

"Não princesinha!" Ela riu ainda mais. "São _menos _dois graus no momento."

Edward me abraçou assim que colocamos as coisas no porta malas do elegante carro de Aro.

"Frio demais?"

"Muito!" dei mais um pulinho. "Brrrr."

"Vem cá."

Com um rápido beijo esqueci qualquer incômodo que estivesse ao meu redor meu redor.

[...]

Pegamos um pouco de trânsito e Aro foi cuidadoso, pois as ruas estavam escorregadias. Neve. Não tanto como em Forks, mas bastante neve pelas estradas. Já não lembrava mais o quão grande e imponente a cidade era, por isso prestei atenção nas ruas e avenidas que estávamos passando.

Paramos em frente a um restaurante bem simpático. O Oak Tree também era uma padaria e assim que entramos lá, o cheiro do café fresco me fez salivar. Nos livramos de boa parte de nossos casacos e conseguimos uma boa mesa, mais afastada do lugar que estava lotado. Eram onze da manhã de uma quarta-feira, e por mais que eu achasse estranho, Aro me garantiu que tivemos sorte por conseguir uma vaga e uma mesa logo de primeira.

Com um cardápio fantástico, Edward me ajudou a escolher. Eu pedi uma omelete de espinafre e tomate, e ele pediu waffles e bacon canadense, assim como Aro. Giana pediu uma omelete de claras com queijo cheddar e nós quatro tomamos mochas.

Eu estava faminta e acabei cedendo a gula quando Aro pediu um cupcake especial da casa para mim, alegando que eu deveria experimentar.

Foi durante o nosso desjejum que decidimos algumas coisas, como ficar na casa dele por hoje, ouno máximo até amanhã. Giana avisou que o Volvo estava guardado na garagem do prédio deles e que já estava abastecido como Edward tinha pedido. Iríamos olhar como estava a casa, ligar para Charlie, ver as coisas sobre o meu colégio... Eu perderia mais dois dias de aula, mas tudo bem. Em Phoenix, eu era aluna de classes avançadas enquanto que em Forks as aulas eram bem mais leves. Edward disse que eu deveria estar aberta às opções: um colégio particular poderia me dar muito mais do que uma escola pública, mas eu fiz uma careta apenas de imaginar as mensalidades.

Fomos para a casa de Aro e durante o trajeto, todos conversamos sobre minhas possibilidades. Aro tinha um primo que estudava na mesma escola que ele e Edward tinham frequentado, mas esta era particular. Ele tinha a minha idade, então tentei imaginar se não seria meio estranho tudo isso.

"Bella, é um pouco assustador que você só tenha dezoito anos." Aro admitiu assim que entramos em seu apartamento. "Mas isso não quer dizer nada. Cada pessoa é diferente da outra e apesar de o meu primo ser um bobalhão, ele tem bom coração."

"Eu só não sei se uma escola particular seria um bom lugar para mim." Comentei ainda de mãos dadas com Edward enquanto caminhávamos até o quarto que iríamos ficar.

"Como não seria, Bella? Se suas notas são boas, você é boa aluna... numa escola particular você só vai aproveitar ainda mais isso." Edward me garantiu. "Mas não quero que se sinta forçada. Existem outras escolas que você pode frequentar."

"Vamos deixar que vocês descansem." Giana avisou, interrompendo o assunto. "Edward sabe onde fica tudo, mas você trate de ficar à vontade Bella." Sorriu. "Vamos tirar uma sonequinha, pois Aro hoje trabalha na boate."

Apenas acenei positivamente e ela fechou a porta do quarto. O quarto era extremamente impessoal, mas agradável. Sentei-me na cama e Edward foi regular a temperatura do aquecedor. Pela janela, eu podia ver que estava bastante frio do lado de fora. A cidade parecia cinzenta, mas mesmo assim estava muito bonita. Edward fechou as cortinas e então finalmente se sentou ao meu lado.

"O que tanto te incomoda de uma escola particular, Bella mia?"

"Não é algo que eu esteja realmente acostumada..." Murmurei. "Veja, não tenho nada contra, de verdade, mas nunca fui para uma escola paga. E eu estava pensando seriamente em estudar em casa."

"Bella..." Suspirou pesadamente. "Não acho correto você deixar de participar das atividades do último ano na escola."

"Eu não sei... Não sei se me encaixaria em alguma escola entrando assim, no meio do ano letivo."

"Você de encaixou em Foks, meu amor. Pode se encaixar aqui."

Mordi os lábios para não falar o que eu realmente gostaria de fazer. Aquilo acabou ficando sufocado em minha garganta e eu me lembrei de algo muito importante.

"Antes de decidir uma escola para mim, eu preciso escolher um terapeuta." Informei com o rosto pegando fogo. "Eu sinto muito, mas..."

Ele me abraçou com força e beijou o topo da minha cabeça antes de me forçar a deitar.

"Nós vamos ver isso assim que acordarmos, ok? Eu prometo. Agora relaxe. Eu sei que sua cabecinha está borbulhando. Descanse um pouco, meu amor... estamos bem, estamos em casa. Tudo vai se resolver..."

Em seus braços finalmente relaxei e não muito depois, dormi.

[...]

Acordei com um pouco de dor de cabeça. A parte descoberta da enorme cortina deixava claro que ainda era dia. Coloquei minhas meias, peguei o meu celular e saí do quarto sem fazer muito barulho para não acordar Edward. O banheiro ficava bem na frente então o usei. Lavei bem o meu rosto, agradecida pela água estar quentinha. Com sede, resolvi ir até a cozinha, pois não sabia se poderia beber a água direto da pia, sem contar que não havia um copo.

Para a minha surpresa, encontrei Giana sentada na mesa ao lado da cozinha comendo um pedaço de bolo enquanto lia alguma coisa.

"Bella!" Sorriu parecendo tão amassada pela soneca quanto eu. "Ainda são quatro da tarde."

"Não!" Acenei negativamente com a mão enquanto me aproximava e a respondia com um sorriso. "Acabou a folga, preciso arrumar esses meus horários logo ou ficarei louca."

"Quer alguma coisa?"

"Água." Ela me mostrou onde as louças ficavam e acabou me servindo um pedaço do bolo, que na verdade era uma espécie de pão.

"Estava testando uma receita nova ontem." Falou antes de comer mais um pedacinho do pão de manjericão e gorgonzola que realmente estava uma delícia.

"Hmm, obrigada por isso."

"É bom se vigiar. Aqui nós comemos muita porcaria." Ela riu. "Ai, estou ficando louca com pedidos de clientes na galeria..."

"Não quero te atrapalhar."

"Atrapalhar?" Rolou os olhos. "Bem, só lamento, pois se você pensa dessa forma, eu quem vou acabar atrapalhando você." Ri com sua tamanha espontaneidade. "Finalmente posso ser indiscreta." Pegou minha mão. "São lindas, Bella. Lindas, lindas e lindas."

"Obrigada." Comentei ainda olhando para minha mão.

"Combinam com você." Comi mais um pedaço. "Então... só foi esse casamento mesmo?"

"Como assim?"

"Ah Bella!" Ela riu. "Tem que fazer uma festa, comemorar com os outros."

Neguei. "É algo tão nosso... ainda não quero partilhar, embora as pessoas certas saibam. Isso basta."

"Mas vocês nem tiraram fotos!" Soou um tanto revoltada e eu ri.

"Tiramos sim. E devem chegar esses dias aqui, não lembra?" Ela rolou os olhos por se lembrar. "Meu casamento não foi como eu sonhei." Garanti. "Mas acabou sendo ainda melhor."

"Mas algo está te preocupando, não está?" Balancei a cabeça positivamente. "Você está arrependida?"

"Nunca! Jamais! Tenho tudo o que sonhei agora."

"Então o que se passa por essa sua cabecinha?"

"Eu tenho que falar com meu pai, com minha mãe e com minha antiga terapeuta. Ver as questões da casa, preocupar um colégio e..." Ela fez sinal para que eu parasse. "O quê?"

"Você já tem cinco coisas importantes para fazer, não tem?" Perguntou erguendo a mão direita. "Uma de cada vez. Que tal ligar para o seu pai primeiro?"

Concordei e fiz exatamente isso. Dar notícias para o meu pai era importante e eu realmente gostei de ouvir a voz dele. Conversamos por quase meia hora. Ele apenas quis saber de mim e evitou falar sobre como as coisas estavam em Forks, o que fez com que eu me sentisse um pouco culpada. Ele me garantiu que Sue estava cuidando dele, então fiquei um pouco tranquila. Ele também disse que Jake tinha enviado as minhas coisas ontem, ou seja, no mais tardar elas chegariam amanhã.

Minhas coisas...

Antes de desligarmos, ele pediu que eu continuasse me dando noticias. Difícil foi falar com a minha mãe. Ela ficou feliz em me ouvir, mas acabei descobrindo que Charlie não tinha dado as boas-novas, então apenas peguei o seu novo endereço com pretexto de enviar uma lembrancinha de minha viagem com Edward. Quando mostrei o endereço a Giana, ela me disse que Renée não morava muito distante daqui. De carro eu gastaria cerca de meia hora para chegar lá.

Falar com Dra Miranda tomou o suficiente do meu tempo para que eu voltasse para o quarto assim que Edward acordou. Ele me deu alguma privacidade enquanto eu contava absolutamente tudo para ela, que também me contava coisas que eu ainda não sabia. A morte de Irina tinha ido parar nos jornais. O incêndio da cabana tinha sido notícia e ainda era muito comentado. Mas foi bom ouvir um pouco dela. Sorri animada quando ela me deu os parabéns.

"Então vocês não só conversaram como também se resolveram e enfim estão casados!" A empolgação em sua voz era boa de ouvir. "Bella, você tem noção da enorme virada que você deu em sua vida?"

"Sim eu tenho! E não tenho palavras suficientes para descrever como tem sido maravilhoso." Brinquei com minha aliança. "Parece até que tudo está voltando aos seus devidos lugares."

"Sim, se você continuar se tratando vai ficar tudo bem, Bella."

"Amor não pode ser suficiente sempre, pode?" Respirei fundo. "Eu sei que não, embora gostaria que fosse."

"Amor não é tudo, infelizmente. Mas com uma grande dose dele, e isso eu sei que você tem, tudo pode ficar bem. Acredite em mim."

"Eu te ligo amanhã?"

"Sim. Amanhã, nesta mesma hora. Qualquer coisa, Bree te passa os contatos que vou tentar separar para você."

"Obrigada. De verdade, por tudo."

"Agradeça à você mesma, Bella. Você quem está lutando por essa melhora."

Assim que desliguei, me joguei na cama me sentido cansada.

Tinham sido duas longas horas ao telefone.

[...]

Graças a neve, optamos por ficar em casa. O apartamento de Aro era um pouco branco demais e quanto questionei isso, Giana disse que tinha mudado praticamente tudo nele para que pudessem ir arrumando e dar um toque menos masculino e mais familiar para ele. Aro foi trabalhar logo após jantarmos.

Eu estava satisfeita de ter dado a minha contribuição. Fiz um molho rápido e assei algumas carnes e Giana fez do seu famoso purê de queijo e batatas. Fui com Giana até a lavanderia do prédio e coloquei minhas roupas de frio, assim como as de Edward para lavar e depois secar. O condomínio era maravilhoso, mas não se parecia comigo e com Edward, embora fosse bastante prático. Passamos pela grande piscina e eu me lembrei do amigável almoço que tive com Edward e Aro no ano passado e ela sugeriu que poderíamos fazer aquilo em breve.

Nós dois estávamos cansados então nos recolhemos cedo. O dia seguinte seria longo, no entanto, ainda tivemos algum tempo para nós dois. Ficamos abraçados e conversamos sobre o nosso dia enquanto observávamos as luzes da cidade e a neve cair aos poucos. Eu estava encantada com a vista do apartamento de Aro.

Quando acordamos, nos vestimos rápido mas acabamos deixando todos os nossos pertences por lá. Só saímos apenas com os nossos documentos e celulares. Giana e Aro ainda estavam dormindo quando saímos. Chegando na garagem, Edward prontamente abriu a porta do Volvo para que eu pudesse entrar. Tudo estava exatamente como eu tinha deixado. Meu coração quase falhou quando abri o porta luvas para ver os documentos e encontrei a notinha do super mercado.

Tomamos café na primeira Starbucks que estava aberta e depois seguimos até as escolas. Edward só passou na frente de três que poderiam ser opções para mim e eu me peguei em duvida sobre duas, sendo uma delas a particular. Dinheiro jamais seria um problema para nós, porém poderia ser bem investido em alguma outra coisa. Seria ideal gastar tanto por apenas alguns meses, afinal? Eu não queria ter pressa, mas as três já estavam funcionando normalmente. As férias de inverno já tinham acabado.

Como estávamos próximos da casa de minha mãe, resolvemos ir visita-la.

Em comparação com a casa que morávamos em Phoenix, era estranho saber que minha mãe estava aguentando morar em um apart-hotel Assim que fomos anunciados, e ela permitiu que subíssemos e uma certa ansiedade tomou conta de mim. Será que ela ainda estava muito chateada comigo? E como Phill reagiria?

"Bella!" Ela já estava com a porta do apartamento aberta quando chegamos ao seu andar.

Prontamente nos abraçamos e eu soube que não teríamos nenhum problema ou encrenca. Ela nos recebeu ao lado de um Phill que não mostrava expressão alguma no momento. Nos sentamos no pequeno sofá e eles puxaram as cadeiras da mesa para se sentarem de frente para nós dois. Não existia motivo para não ser breve. Coloquei minhas mãos em cima das de Edward e tudo ficou extremamente claro. Phill ficou com o rosto extremamente vermelho, era óbvio que ele tinha ficado com raiva, mas a conteve. Contamos a nossa versão do que eles acabaram sabendo, pois estavam sempre procurando notícias de Forks e pela primeira vez eu fui totalmente sincera com minha mãe e meu padrasto.

Foi uma conversa longa e desgastante, onde Edward também pode contar o seu lado da história. O fato dele ter escolhido sua família, pelo mínimo que fosse, ainda era algo que eu teria que trabalhar. Agora eu me sentia segura, mas pensar no passado de alguma forma ainda me causava algum mau e eu sabia que só com muita terapia poderia ter condições de lidar com isso.

Depois de nossa longa conversa, Phill desejou falar sozinho com Edward, então acompanhei minha mãe até o seu quarto.

"Bella, Bella..." Suspirou passando a mão na testa antes de se sentar ao meu lado em sua cama. "É uma loucura. Se casar assim!"

Ela estava prestes a me criticar, mas eu lembrei do que o meu pai tinha me contado.

"Falou aquela que falsificou os documentos para se casar pela primeira vez aos dezesseis anos. E que fugiu para isso."

"Bella!" Colocou a mão no peito.

"Não quero ser ruim, mãe. Mas desta forma, assim você tem uma possibilidade de ver as coisas como elas realmente são. É minha vida, são minhas escolhas. Eu sei que fiquei muito mal, mas já passou. Estamos bem, estamos juntos. Não vê isso?"

"Você tem certeza sobre isso."

Minha mãe não iria entender, talvez apenas ele me entendesse verdadeiramente.

De qualquer forma, eu não era mais uma garotinha.

_O que passou, passou. _

Era um novo ano, uma nova chance para nós dois.

"Sim, eu tenho certeza."

Seu sorriso ao menos estava sendo sincero.

[...]

"Sem mais ameaças?" Perguntei quando ele começou a dirigir.

"Eu mereci." Comentou sério. "Eu mereci cada tacada certeira dele."

"Não Edward. Não mereceu. E eu nunca esperei que Phill pudesse ser tão violento."

"Se você fosse a minha filha... talvez eu fosse um pai extremamente defensor também."

"Não faz sentido." Resmunguei. "E palavras e atitudes infelizmente podem machucar ainda mais do que violência física."

A verdade de minhas palavras nos bateu de forma que ficamos em silêncio por algum tempo.

"Desculpa."

"Eu sei que não foi sua vontade. E de qualquer forma, Bella mia... nós ainda temos muito o que trabalhar sobre esse tipo de assunto." Acenei positivamente. "Vamos ver nossa casa?"

Quase quiquei dentro do carro de tanta alegria.

A casa estava completamente limpa na parte externa que a rodeava. Segundo Giana, Edward tinha mandado limpar o lado de fora também.

A neve não estava alta, mas acabou dando um certo charme cobrindo o jardim da frente, parte do telhado...

Caminhei pelo jardim sem Edward e observei a _nossa casa _de frente. Comecei a rir, pois era como se eu não estivesse acreditando no que via.

A nossa casa. A nossa linda casa estava aqui, apenas nos esperando. Notei que Edward abriu a porta e depois veio até onde eu estava. Nos beijamos rapidamente e logo ele me pegou em seu colo.

"Bem vinda, Sra Masen." Passei os braços ao redor de seu pescoço e olhei em seu olhos enquanto ele ainda me carregava. "Seja bem vinda ao nosso lar."

**"Não há acaso, sina, destino, que possa limitar, impedir ou controlar a firme resolução de uma alma determinada".**

**Ella Wheller Wilcox**


	58. Ato IV CapIV Dois são um

**Mais um, o fim se aproximando aos poucos... Bem, para o nosso não é bem um fim, mas sim um começo. E nem tudo é doce. As vezes um toque amargo ou até mesmo mais picante podem mudar tudo, não é mesmo? Hmmm...**

**Obrigada pelas reviews! Obrigada por acompanharem a fic até então, pq eu sei que ela ta enorme e não foi/é uma fic muito leve. Mas sempre vou ser extremamente grata por vocês me acompanharem hehehe. Simbora pra mais um cap? **

_Me acolha em seus braços,_

_me receba com o calor do seu amor_

_preciso de atenção,_

_de zelo e muito mimo..._

**Renata Fagundes**

[...]

"Não, Edward!" Bradei enquanto corria pela escada para chegar logo ao primeiro andar. "Já disse que não!"

"Bella, o que está acontecendo com você?" Ele colocou a caneca dele em cima da mesa que ficava no corredor. "Não tem fundamento!"

"Claro que tem! É o meu primeiro dia de aula neste colégio! É tudo..." Fechei as mãos e puxei ar com força. "É tudo absolutamente novo para mim! E eu ainda tenho que usar este uniforme ridículo!"

"Bella, meu amor! Se acalme." Ele tentou se aproximar, mas corri para o quarto e depois para o banheiro. "Bella, por favor..."

"Seja razoável." Choraminguei colocando pasta em minha escova de dentes. "É o meu primeiro dia em uma escola onde eu não conheço ninguém."

"Mas você vai conhecer." Comentou e passou a mão em minhas costas carinhosamente enquanto eu escovava meus dentes. "Caius é um bom garoto. Eu deveria ter providenciado um encontro entre vocês no final de semana passado."

Cuspi a pasta com raiva e enxaguei a boca impaciente.

"Edward, tem noção do que acabou de falar?" Ele fez uma careta por não entender. "Você não pode resolver tudo o tempo todo!"

"Bella... é o meu dever cuidar de você." Disse em um tom cansado. "E eu só quero que você fique bem. De verdade, meu amor." Beijou o topo da minha cabeça. "Mas eu ainda não entendi o problema sobre a aliança."

"O colégio é católico." lembrei-lhe. "Eu lembro da cara da diretora para cima de mim."

Passou a mão pelo cabelo e fez uma careta.

"Bella, ela só imaginava que estivessemos noivos, não casados."

"Estou nervosa e acho que não preciso passar na cara de todas que já sou casada." Eu amava a minha nova aliança de noivado, mas ela era bastante chamativa, enquanto que a de casamento era até discreta. Mesmo sendo cheia de pequenos diamantes, era bem fininha. "Entende?"

"Pode parecer infantil de minha parte." Confessou ao se escorar na beirada da banheira. "Mas eu quero que você use a minha aliança, Bella. Eu quero que o mundo saiba que você é minha."

"Oh Edward..." Fiquei de frente para ele. "Não é como se eu não quisesse usar o anel, ou como se eu não gostasse disso... de você querer mostrar para todos que eu sou sua e apenas sua. Mas eu não sei..."

"Você não gosta dela, não é?" Pareceu magoado e balançou a cabeça negativamente. "Como você pode ser tão parecia com minha mãe, Bella? Sem nem ao menos tendo a conhecido?"

Arfei ao me lembrar de conhecido Elizabeth Masen enquanto lia o seu diário.

Só que esta conversa ficaria para depois.

"Edward..." Segurei seu rosto com as mãos. "Eu só não vejo a necessidade de passar isso na cara das alunas." Respirei fundo. "Eu amo minhas alianças, mas você sabe que elas são chamativas. Não quero parecer que estou esbanjando o seu dinheiro."

Ele ainda parecia bastante chateado.

"Errado de novo, Bella." Avisou se levantando, bufou pesadamente antes de voltar a me olhar. "Você tem que saber que é nosso dinheiro agora. Nós ainda vamos trabalhar nisso." Passou as mãos por minha cintura. "Mas não vamos fugir do que somos. Nós temos dinheiro suficiente para algumas gerações. Não precisamos esbanjar o tempo todo, só que não adianta. Aprendi algumas coisas com meu pai, eu observei a felicidade de meus pais em alguns momentos... E eu sei que eles também tiveram alguns problemas com isso, mesmo os dois sendo bem de vida..."

O toque do despertador o interrompeu.

"Já está na hora de sair." Beijou o topo da minha cabeça. "Vou me trocar enquanto você ainda termina de se arrumar."

"Edward..." Praticamente supliquei quando observei ele se afastar.

"Nós ainda temos tempo para conversar sobre isso. Mas agora está na hora de você ir para o colégio."

Olhei para meus pés e suspirei pesadamente.

Eu precisava terminar de me arrumar e não estava animada em usar aquele uniforme que parecia um tanto ridículo em mim.

Quando visitamos as escolas na semana passada, não pude negar que adoraria conhecer o funcionamento de um colégio particular. Edward também estava extremamente sorridente quando caminhamos pelos corredores da Saint Viator. Ele tinha estudado ali até o acidente e Aro tinha se formado naquela mesma instituição. No mesmo dia, aplicaram um longo teste para mim e eu estava parcialmente apta para entrar no colégio: faltavam meus exames de saúde, uma vez que eu estava me mudando de outro estado.

Fomos até o mesmo médico que me atendeu no ano passado e para minha relativa vergonha, ele se lembrou de nós dois. Fez algumas piadas, mas demonstrou estar feliz o tempo inteiro. Quando falamos que estava precisando fazer os exames para entrar no colégio, a sua alegria aumentou e eu descobri que ele era da mesma turma que Edward. O resultado de todos os exames saiu no sábado, que como também contava como um dia letivo no colégio, acabou sendo o dia de minha matrícula, além de uma conversa com a diretora que reconheceu Edward, mas deixou claro que estranhou que ele estivesse casado comigo. Eu notei o seu olhar para cima de sua aliança mesmo quando fizemos um pequeno tour por toda a escola onde ela estava me mostrando todas as salas que eu iria ficar e outros lugares onde eu poderia frequentar...

A estrutura do lugar era um sonho e não era de se impressionar que todos os alunos fossem para faculdades logo depois de se formarem. A mensalidade era absurda. Naquela mesma tarde fomos comprar o meu uniforme e esta parte... eu realmente detestei. Ao menos eu podia usar minhas sapatilhas no lugar dos sapatos horrorosos que sugeriram. Como era inverno, todos deveriam usar calças cor de creme ou azul escuro, junto com uma blusa de botão e um blazer combinando. Era horroroso! Pavoroso! A saia poderia ser usada durante o inverno também, mas para me manter mais aquecida seria complicado Ela era um tanto mais tolerável, mas não suportaria usá-la.

A roupa de ginastica era mais simples. Uma blusa cinza e uma calça de malha azul escura. Até o tipo de tênis eles especificavam.

Deste lado, eu não gostava da escola particular.

Mas era um mero detalhe.

"Horroroso." Falei em voz alta quando me olhei no espelho e finalmente saí em direção ao quarto onde o enorme porta jóias estava em cima da cama.

"Para você guardar a sua aliança." Edward avisou antes de sair do quarto, já completamente vestido.

Olhei para a minha mão por alguns instantes e fechei a caixinha antes de pegar a minha mochila e o meu casaco.

Como sempre, ele abriu a porta do carro para mim. A curta viagem foi silenciosa e quando chegamos na frente do colégio, respirei fundo. Muita gente. Tantas pessoas quanto em Phoenix pelo visto.

"Bella..." Virei-me para olhar para ele e me derreti por ele estar sorrindo. Ele pegou minha mão e beijou meu anel. "Se você quiser tirar, tudo bem. Acho que exagerei um pouco."

"Eu também acho que exagerei." Admiti e sorri envergonhada.

"O quê?"

"Nossa primeira briga."

Ele riu. "Muitas ainda estão por vir, mas espero que acabem logo e bem como essa." Passou a mão em meu cabelo. "Não quero que você se sinta pequena. Este diamante é grande? Sim, claro que é. Mas junto de você, o tamanho dele é insignificante. Entende o que quero dizer, Bella mia?"

Fechei os olhos e senti as borboletas tomando conta de meu estômago.

"Eu te amo." Comentei antes de lhe dar um rápido beijo.

"Eu também te amo." Fez carinho em meu rosto. "Mas agora você deve ir." Encolhi-me um pouco antes de pegar minha mochila e abri a porta do carro. "A propósito..." O observei incerta. "Você está linda em seu uniforme."

Rolei os olhos e ele riu. Passei a mochila por meus ombros e observei outros alunos saindo de carros e caminhando em direção à entrada.

Vamos lá, Bella.

Você consegue.

Passei pelos portões e entrei em uma fila na portaria. Apresentei um papel com a minha matricula para o porteiro que me deu as boas vindas e disse para que eu seguisse até a secretaria para pegar a minha carteirinha de entrada.

Ao menos aqui não tinha detectores de metal, como em Phoenix.

Caminhei pelo pátio em direção à secretaria que ficava no prédio principal e me abismei com tantas pessoas ainda do lado de fora, já que estava tão frio.

"Isabella?" Ouvi alguém me chamar e quando me virei vi alguém conhecido, mas não lembrava quem exatamente ele era. "Isabella, não é?"

Oh! O seu moletom!

Do Arcade Fire.

Sorri um pouco envergonhada.

"Sim, sou eu..." Franzi um pouco a testa. "Nós nos conhecemos..."

"No ônibus." Ele riu. "Quando eu tentei comprar ingressos para o show do Aracade Fire ano passado... você... você tinha dito que era uma turista. Meu nome é Daniel, caso não se lembre."

Passei a mão pelo meu cabelo e ele esbugalhou os olhos.

"Porra!" Piscou algumas vezes. "Errr... bonita joia."

"Obrigada." Comentei depois de um suspiro. "Na época eu era apenas uma turista. Agora me mudei mesmo. Para valer." Coloquei minhas mãos dentro do meu casaco.

"Então você veio estudar na mesma escola que eu... isto é meio..."

"Estranho?" Fiz uma careta então nós rimos. "Um pouco, mas... tudo bem."

"Qual a sua turma?"

"Estou no Último ano. Turma D." Ele começou a rir. "O quê? O que tem?"

"Você está na turma dos nerds!" Cruzei meus braços e ergui uma sobrancelha. "Tudo bem, dos cdf's. Que ajuda com algo?"

"Eu tenho que ir na secretaria..."

"Eu vou lá com você."

Daniel me acompanhou até lá, onde soube que ele tinha perdido o ano passado. Nossa, ele já poderia estar na faculdade mas matou tantas aulas que foi reprovado. Será que os pais dele não se importavam? Ou que ele mesmo não se importava, já que estava em uma escola particular que custava o equivalente a muitos salários que as pessoas ganhavam por aí?

Uma garota do grêmio veio me recepcionar quando comecei a caminhar pelo corredor onde ficava o meu armário e foi um tanto inusitado notar que todos estavam me recebendo tão bem. A maioria delas usavam uma correntinha de ouro por dentro de suas blusas ou moletons e outras apenas mostravam o pequeno crucifixo. Este seria um lado muito delicado para mim: nunca fui praticante de nenhuma religião, e me ver como uma católica, agora era difícil, embora a educação religiosa tivesse espaço na vida de todas as pessoas da escola. Algumas outras garotas se revesavam entre minhas aulas para que tudo fosse o mais confortável possível, o que eu realmente adorei.

Não tive que me apresentar na frente de todos em nenhuma das três salas e lembrando da reação de Daniel, resolvi manter minha mão esquerda sempre em meu casaco. Claro que isso não durou para sempre e logo cochichos sobre mim começaram a correr pelas salas, e corredores... E eu me senti um tanto envergonhada. Muita atenção para algo que só me dizia respeito.

Antes do almoço eu teria uma quarta aula, no laboratório de Biologia. Já que eu estava em um lugar onde Deus era o _senhor, _pedi para ele que eu pudesse me sentar sozinha. Claro que isso não aconteceu. Para melhorar as coisas, tive que me apresentar na frente de todos.

"Hmmm. Eu sou Isabella Masen, mas prefiro que me chamem de Bella." Engoli seco e olhei para meus pés. "Eu me mudei recentemente de uma cidade minúscula chamada Forks."

"Quantos anos você tem?" Uma das garotas perguntou inocentemente.

"Dezoito..." Cochichos e mais cochichos me incomodaram um pouco, mas a professora sorriu para mim.

"Ok, já que agora todos conheceram Bella, é hora de se sentar senhorita." Sorri para ela. "Você vai ser a dupla da senhorita Julia Atfield. Acene, querida."

Uma garota no meio da sala acenou e eu caminhei até a banca dupla, me sentando ao seu lado.

"Bella... cunhada de Aro?" Quase congelei e ela riu. "Eu sou a namorada de Caius, primo dele. Eu conheço o seu marido, Edward. Seja bem vinda a Chicago."

"Obrigada." Comentei depois de um longo suspiro.

"Em dois dias as pessoas esquecem sobre o seu status de relacionamento." Sorriu e puxou o meu livro para abrir na mesma página que o seu. "Almoce com a gente. Caius está louco para te conhecer.

Dei o meu melhor sorriso e fiquei agradecida que ela tivesse optado por prestar atenção na aula.

Na hora do almoço, a segui até o refeitório. Para a minha surpresa, Daniel falava algo com um garoto magro, alto e loiro que sorriu para nós e logo que pôde a abraçou apertado e beijou o topo de sua cabeça. Não pude deixar de sorrir com a cena. Eles eram namorados no colégio... muito fofo.

"Bella, certo?" Ele estendeu a mão para mim e eu sorri.

"Sim, sou eu."

"Caius Volturi." Olhei ao redor e já sabendo que estavam falando de mim, resolvi deixar de ser boba e apertei sua mão, exibindo minha aliança para todos. "Sou primo de Aro."

"Ele me falou sobre você."

"Bem, eu posso dizer o mesmo sobre você." Abraçou Julia e assim que coloquei minhas coisas no banco fomos até a fila da lanchonete. "Só que um pouco mais do que imagino que ele tenha falado de mim para você."

Não senti vergonha.

Sorri alegre me sentindo segura, tranquila. Ele não forçou nenhum tipo de papo e Daniel se juntou a nós. A comida não parecia ser tão boa, mas acabei optando por salada e uma fatia de pizza para o almoço. Julia pegou um enorme prato de salada e quando fomos nos sentar, ela disse que era vegetariana. Daniel começou um papo divertido sobre as mesas do refeitório: quem ficava com quem, quando... Geralmente mais pessoas se sentavam com eles, mas ainda não tinham chegado. Começamos a falar sobre música e muito animada comentei sobre a minha paixão por Arcade Fire e contei sobre o show em Montreal. Todos os três ficaram boquiabertos, pois eu tinha ido ao show de nossa banda favorita na cidade natal dela. O meu sorriso era enorme por lembrar do quão especial aquele show tinha sido, mas eles não precisavam saber daquilo.

"Olá novata." Uma garota loira e de rosto delicado se sentou na mesa.

"Oi..." Sorri para ela e peguei minha lata de refrigerante. Ela piscou algumas vezes olhando para o meu anel. "Sou Bella." Estendi a mão para ela.

"Você é mesmo casada?"

"Coleen!" Julia resmungou. "Por favor!"

"Você é ou não é?"

"Sim, sou."

"Você tem filhos?" Perguntou ainda não parecendo acreditar.

"Não..."

"Está grávida, então?"

"Coll!" Daniel interviu. "Pega leve."

"Também não." Dei os ombros.

"Então como você pode estar casada se só tem dezoito anos?"

"Estando, oras!" Respondi com um sorriso.

"Olha com um anel desses eu casava também, mas sei lá, você é muito nova para casar assim e deixar de curtir a vida, não é não?"

"Eu não casei pelo anel." Respondi, um tanto irritada. "Eu me casei por gostar dele."

"Mas você é muito nova!" Contestou mais uma vez e todos bufaram. "Sério, eu estou tentando entender como alguém tão nova casaria sem que tivesse ficado gravida. Você não podia ter ficado noiva por um longo período?"

"Eu casei por amor." Ela riu e eu me irritei. "Algo que certamente você não sabe o que é, então..." Peguei minhas coisas. "Passar bem."

Ouvi os três resmungando algo e fiz o meu caminho para fora do refeitório chamando alguma atenção.

"Bella!" Caius me chamou. "Espera." Vesti o meu casaco novamente e coloquei as mãos dentro dos bolsos. "Olha, tudo bem. Eu sei que ela foi uma grossa, mas a Coll é assim." Dei os ombros. "Por favor, Bella. Não fique chateado com a gente por causa dela."

"Não vou ficar, juro." Olhei para ele. "Mas eu... eu não gosto que se metam em minha vida dessa forma." Meu coração estava acelerado.

Ele se aproximou mais e me abraçou, o que me surpreendeu bastante.

"Não se preocupe. Ela não vai fazer isso de novo. E não se importe com o que os outros falem. Eu estou aqui, ok? Julia gostou de você também... E eu sou família, ok? Você está casada com o primo do meu primo." Sorri me segurando para não chorar. "Lembre disso, ok?"

"Ok..."

[...]

Antes das aulas acabarem, nós tínhamos uma sessão de educação cristã. A aula me deixou muito envergonhada, pois eu não sabia de nada. Quinze minutos antes do sinal tocar, todos os alunos iam até a igreja da escola, para uma oração. Todos demos as mãos, eu fiquei entre Julia e Daniel e ignorei Coleen e outras duas garotas naquele momento. Não imaginei que fosse acabar gostando tanto daquilo. Mesmo sem saber as orações, mantive meus olhos fechados, para absorver o momento. Fui tomada por uma espécie de paz maravilhosa. Talvez Edward estivesse certo com o que ele tinha me falado no dia anterior.

Todos precisam de um pouquinho de Deus em seus corações.

Assim que o sinal tocou, caminhamos para o lado de fora do colégio e para a minha surpresa ele já estava me esperando. Completamente agasalhado e com um buquê de flores.

"Como foi o seu primeiro dia?" Perguntou assim que eu o agradeci pela delicadeza.

"Muito melhor do que eu esperava." E era verdade.

[...]

No caminho para casa contei absolutamente tudo sobre o meu dia para Edward que parecia bastante cansado. Aquele tinha sido o seu primeiro dia de terapia individual em Chicago. O seu médico tinha sido uma sugestão de Dra Miranda. Ela também deu nomes para terapeutas para mim e terapeutas de casal.

Estes três itens ocupariam três diferentes dias em nossas semanas. Edward nas segundas, eu nas terças e nossa terapia de casal às quarta. Ele me contou que foi um pouco mais difícil de abrir com o médico novo, mas que se sentia aliviado, apesar de cansado. Ele também tinha ido ver algumas coisas na firma de advocacia que tinha pertencido a sua família. No ano passado ele tinha escolhido trabalhar para outra firma, mas agora ele estava firme em sua decisão de trabalhar na que pertencia a ele.

Chegamos em casa, tomamos um longo e relaxante banho e pedimos o nosso jantar enquanto escrevíamos no caderno da casa coisas que faltavam e que precisavam ser arrumadas.

E era tanta, tanta coisa...

A terça passou mais rápido do que eu imaginava. Coleen foi um pouco chata comigo e eu descobri que ela era líder de torcida. Para a minha alegria, descobri que Julia morava na rua vizinha da minha e que ela fazia balé. Fiquei me perguntando se faria bem voltar as aulas ou não.

Minha primeira sessão de terapia foi leve. Não conversamos de verdade, apenas deixei que ela me conhecesse um pouco. Pela parte da noite nos encontramos com Aro, Giana e Caius e jantamos em um pequeno bar do mercado municipal, no centro. Amei que Edward tenha deixado o carro em casa, então eu pude conhecer a cidade um pouco melhor andando por todas aquelas estruturas subterrâneas de lá. Andamos de metrô e quando foi a hora de voltar para casa ele optou por um táxi, pois já estava tarde.

A quarta-feira é que se tornou complicado desde pela manhã cedo, pois ambos estávamos muito ansiosos. A escola passou como um borrão e em casa pouco nos falamos antes de recebermos a médica.

Não seria uma consulta diferente. Alguns terapeutas apenas costumam ir até a casa de seus clientes. Escolhemos a sala de música por ser um lugar neutro e que aspirava delicadeza, o ideal para nós. O sofá e o conjunto de poltronas funcionaria bem. Ansiosa, fiz chá para nós três e Edward desempacotou e lavou um kit antigo louça chinesa que estava em uma caixa para servirmos para o terapeuta também.

Ele examinou o andar térreo de nossa casa e então se apresentou e pediu que falássemos um pouco sobre nós dois. Nós acabamos nos sentindo bastante confortáveis com ele, que voltou na outra quarta-feira, e na outra...

Na nossa terceira consulta, meu coração doía mais do que tudo. É claro que eu me sentia segura agora, e feliz. Ao lado de Edward tudo finalmente parecia fazer sentido, mas era um tanto difícil para mim compreender e lutar com a dor de que em um momento mínimo, ele escolheu a Tanya, no lugar de me manter como prioridade. Saber que aquilo ainda doía em mim e fazia com que machucasse o coração dele também. Já tínhamos conversado sobre aquilo antes, e mesmo que abertamente, não se comparava com o nível de agora.

O terapeuta nos deu algum tempo para respirar.

"Vocês estão unidos, o que é importante e fundamental." Comentou fazendo algumas anotações. "Eu estou feliz em observar alguma evolução com tão poucas consultas, mas quero que pratique coisas juntos e também individualmente."

Funguei mais alto que o esperado e ele sorriu para mim.

"Não se envergonhe, sra Masen. É preciso colocar isso para fora." Edward beijou o topo da minha cabeça e eu limpei o rosto dele, pois ele também tinha chorado bastante. "Sra Masen, voltar para o balé pode ser bom. Edward, não tenha medo de trabalhar mais horas todos os dias. Mas pratiquem algo juntos. Um esporte? Uma dança? Eu quero que vocês encontrem uma atividade onde sejam mais unidos do que nunca, que vejam como são um time."

"Dança me parece uma boa ideia." Edward sorriu para mim.

"Pode ser algo divertido, mas é preciso que levem a sério." Avisou com um tom de alerta. "E sobre a questão de comprar um carro novo, não acho que esteja na hora."

Edward mencionou nossa pequena briga onde eu questionei que não existia necessidade dele comprar um carro novo para mim se a cidade era tão bem servida de transporte público e Julia poderia me dar carona algumas vezes. Ele ficou frustrado pois achava que no fundo eu só estava querendo regular seus gastos, e aquela era a grande verdade.

"Você devem aprender a ser não só um casal, mas um time, como eu disse." Fechou o seu caderno. " Dividir o carro mesmo sabendo que podem usufruir do transporte público ou que podem comprar um outro carro soa muito bem."

Nos olhamos profundamente por sentirmos que ambas as partes estavam esperançosas de que ele tomasse partido por uma.

Mais tarde, em nossa cama conversamos sobre aquilo e rimos bastante. No final, nós dois ganhamos, pois o terapeuta estava nos mostrando que sempre temos a alternativa de pensar e agir por nós dois e não por um só.

**Persistir na raiva é como apanhar um pedaço de carvão quente com a intenção de o atirar em alguém. É sempre quem levanta a pedra que se queima.**

**Buda**


	59. Ato IV Cap V Equilibrio perfeito

**Gente do ceu! Mil perdões. Estou tendo DIAS DE CÃO. Mas os outros caps já estão arquivados aqui, ou seja, se vocês fizerem as 35 reviews ainda hoje, a minha beta vai estar de olho e vai upar o cap novo. Ok? Sem mais demoras agora! Bem, vamos ao cap? Sei que vcs n querem conversa comigo kkkkk**

_Não deixe de acreditar no amor,_

_mas certifique-se de estar entregando seu coração_

_para alguém que dê valor aos mesmos sentimentos que você dá,_

_manifeste suas idéias e planos,_

_para saber se vocês combinam,_

_e certifique-se de que quando estão juntos_

_aquele abraço vale mais que qualquer palavra..._

**Luís Fernando Veríssimo**

**[...]**

Chicago era uma cidade mágica. Eu já estava dirigindo com Edward, Aro ou Giana ao meu lado, e também estava amando conhecer tantos lugares diferentes. O nível cultural da cidade estava acima do excelente para mim.

Museus, restaurantes, galerias, bibliotecas... Artistas de rua, bares, teatros... Como não amar este lugar? Já faziam duas semanas desde que nosso terapeuta pediu que fizéssemos uma atividade juntos, então para nos dar uma força, Aro e Giana entraram em uma turma de dança de salão com a gente. Definitivamente eu e Aro poderíamos ser um par: nossa capacidade para dança era quase inexistente. Mas Giana e Edward eram extremamente pacientes conosco.

Em duas aulas, não só me sentia um pouco dolorida como também comecei a entender melhor o que nosso terapeuta queria. Éramos uma unidade. Duas pessoas eram necessárias para fazerem _uma _dança. Edward era um bom dançarino, não podia negar. Ele sabia me guiar e às vezes com um simples toque em meu obro ou minha cintura, eu já sabia o que ele queria indicar. Estava sendo mais uma maneira de nos conhecer, de nos coordenar. E eu não poderia estar mais feliz por isso.

Era impressionante como a nossa disposição só aumentava.

Nossas noites em geral eram preenchidas com passeios, jantares em casa ou junto com Aro e Giana em algum lugar. O almoço nos dias de semana eram na escola e agora, durante dois dias, eu tinha aulas de balé.

Foi assim que eu me toquei do quão ocupada eu estava.

De segunda a sábado eu tinha as atividades escolares. Terças e quintas, tinha aulas de balé. Nas terças eu tinha terapia individual enquanto as quartas, Edward e eu tínhamos terapia de casal e aulas de dança de salão. Hoje, segunda feira, eu teria a minha primeira reunião mensal com um grupo de mulheres com o mesmo problema que eu: um amor maior pelo outro, tão maior que superava o nosso amor próprio.

"Quer que eu fique?" Giana perguntou quando olhei o prédio ainda de dentro do carro. "Eu te espero, aqui no carro mesmo. Não tem problema."

Ter Giana comigo era algo muito importante. Apesar de minha terapeuta nova ser muito boa e conseguir me deixar sempre à vontade, eu ainda falava bastante com Dra .Miranda. Dra Ivy era uma boa e grande mulher, sempre conseguia me fazer refletir sobre as coisas certas, embora eu ainda sentia falta do consultório aconchegante que ficava em Port Angeles.

Apesar de me sentir melhor, eu sabia que ainda estava em uma certa batalha, caminhando em uma corda bamba. Precisaria lutar pela minha melhora e por mais que em algumas horas, como agora... viver nunca seria fácil e eu estava aprendendo isso aos poucos. A minha vida não era um conto de fadas. Mesmo que eu tivesse um charmoso príncipe, fadas madrinhas e agora estivesse finalmente no conforto de um castelo. Ainda era uma das maiores lutas internas que eu estava enfrentando: ser mais realista e melhorar. Ser saudável. De qualquer forma, era uma garota de sorte. Eu tinha muitas pessoas que me amam ao meu lado.

"Eu tenho que ir sozinha." Comentei baixinho.

"Eu estou tão feliz em estar aqui com você..." Giana soltou o seu cinto se segurança, depois o meu e me abraçou. "Lindinha, não precisa ficar assim. Isto é para o seu bem. Total e absoluto. Não seja negativa. E você é forte, do contrário, não estaríamos aqui."

Apertei-a com gosto.

"Obrigada." Murmurei, me segurando para não chorar. "Obrigada e obrigada. Eu ligo quando acabar."

"Ligue mesmo." Usou um tom de ameaça. "Por mais que a senhorita já esteja se localizando ao andar de ônibus, táxi ou metrô, não acho que você deva fazer isso depois da sessão."

"Ok." Sorri e finalmente saí do carro.

Estava muito frio.

Muito, muito congelante. E nevava forte enquanto eu caminhava até a entrada do enorme prédio comercial. Era tudo tão mais discreto do que o esperado, que me senti bem. Assinei um livro de visitas e disse para que sala eu ia e um porteiro me indicou que elevador pegar. Ninguém desceu no meu andar, mas eu fiquei satisfeita por ver que ele era bem sinalizado. Chegar na sala indicada foi fácil. Toquei a campainha e uma garota com um sorriso para lá de simpático me atendeu.

"Olá. Meu nome é Jessica. Em que posso ajudá-la?"

Jessica.

Não seria difícil guardar o nome dela.

Depois de ler e assinar um formulário e um contrato de sigilo, fiz o tal pagamento e observei outras mulheres chegando e dando boa tarde para Jessica, antes de passarem por uma porta lateral.

Assim que eu terminei com tudo, Jessica me acompanhou e nós entramos em uma enorme sala onde muitas mulheres de todos os tipos e idades estavam. Eu já tinha visto encontros do AA em filmes, e logicamente aqui não estava tão distante daquele cenário, o que me deixou em alerta. Quis correr, dar o fora. Só que antes que realmente pudesse fazer isso, uma mulher com cabelos curtos e muito escuros tocou em meu ombro e me guiou até uma das cadeiras.

"Seja bem vinda."

Apenas mordi o meu lábio e aguardei o que estaria por vir. Apertei minhas mãos, uma na outra e ouvi a mesma mulher, que se apresentou como uma espécie de presidente do grupo. Eu era a novata e recebi sorrisos igualmente calorosos como o seu a medida que alguém explicava brevemente as regras. Ninguém precisava dizer seus nomes, ninguém nem mesmo precisava dizer nada. Era uma questão de falar apenas quando se sentissem prontas.

A primeira mulher que começou a falar me deixou com o coração partido. Ela contou como todos os dias ela sofria com ciúmes de seus próprios filhos. Jesus cristo... os próprios filhos!

A segunda se identificou com ela e por isso deixou bem claro que agora sofria por não conseguir adimitir que tinha escondido do marido que tomava remédios, apenas para não ter que dividí-lo com alguém. Houve um momento em que ela estava conversando e se explicando, que eu pensei que eu era melhor do que ela por saber que jamais seria capaz de tanto. O meu sonho era construir uma família ao lado de Edward, não tê-lo só para mim. Mas então eu lembrei de como não era melhor que nenhuma delas. Que eu tinha tanto problema como elas, embora o meu foco fosse outro... a minha forma de egoísmo se manifestava de outra maneira.

Eu não aguentei e pedi para falar também.

E mesmo com muitas lágrimas, eu coloquei todos os meus demônios para fora e fui recompensada no final. Sentia-me bem melhor e não me sentia uma total estranha agora. Várias outras mulheres também tinham este mesmo problema que eu. Tinham a esperança de serem melhores como eu. E nós poderíamos, afinal, estávamos lutando para isso.

[...]

Giana nem se quer tocou no assunto que me fizesse lembrar que eu tinha tido uma sessão com outras mulheres que amam demais.

Ela ficou me esperando e assim que eu entrei no carro toda sorridente, ela me pediu para ajudá-la a escolher um presente de dia dos namorados para Aro.

Quase fiquei sem chão, pois não tinha pego nada para Edward.

Ela me levou até um shopping que ficava em um prédio também empresarial. Tomamos um lanche e fomos a nossa pequena e nova batalha. Pensei em dar muitas coisas para Edward, mas nada parecia realmente bom. Foi quando passamos por uma papelaria que eu olhei na vitrine um caderno moleskini grande. Preto, discreto... O nosso terapeuta tinha dito que nós deveríamos ter o hábito de escrever, uma vez que poderia ser mais fácil de expressar nossas emoções em alguns momentos. Eu continuei escrevendo no fichário que Alice tinha me dado, mas Edward ainda não tinha começado.

Entrei na pequena loja e peguei um para levar até o caixa. Não quis que o embrulhassem, mas comprei um pedaço de papel e Giana me disse que no prédio ao lado nós poderíamos ir em outra papelaria que tinha uma loja só de canetas finas. Acabei escolhendo uma que tinha um preço absurdo, mas parecia muito alinhada além de ser boa de usar para escrever e mandei gravar o nome dele.

Para Aro, gastamos bastante tempo até que Giana visse algo que chamasse a atenção dela. Novos óculos escuros. Enquanto ela entrava na loja para comprar o modelo que lhe agradou na vitrine, um pequeno quiosque cheio de coisas coloridas me chamou atenção.

Tudo para fazer o seu scrapbook perfeito em um só lugar.

Diversos livros, tecidos, cortadores de papel, tesouras, adesivos... Quando eu vi tudo o que estava carregando comigo tive certeza de que poderia descobrir que estava fazendo a minha primeira compra compulsiva, mas me prometi olhar na internet como fazer um uso decente de todo aquele material.

Giana, por outro lado teve o seu momento de compras compulsivas em uma loja de lingeries onde discretamente eu acabei adquirindo umas coisinhas também.

[...]

"Eu posso ficar com o Volvo." Dei os ombros enquanto cortava o meu waffle. "Eu te deixo no trabalho e ainda chego a tempo da primeira aula."

"Mas e essa neve toda? Você realmente vai se sentir bem dirigindo por aí?" Acenei positivamente e ele olhou o relógio. "Acordamos cedo esta manhã."

Sorri e senti meu corpo inteiro pegar fogo. Minhas bochechas certamente estariam bastante vermelhas, mas seria impossível agir diferente.

Hoje era um dia histórico para nós dois.

O nosso primeiro dia dos namorados juntos. Edward sempre me surpreendia todos os dias me trazendo doces, flores... ele nunca chegava em casa no final da tarde sem nada nas mãos. Mas ontem o que ele tinha embrulhado em suas mãos era a proposta final do arquiteto. Eu mão podia esperar para começarem as reformas na casa e fiquei deslumbrada com o fato de que dariam inicio as mudanças mesmo que fosse inverno. Ela obviamente era mais interna do que externa e nós usaríamos muito mais novas cores e novos móveis do que sairíamos quebrando tudo por aí.

Por mais que eu amasse o bom gosto de sua mãe, eu queria que a casa tivesse a nossa cara.

Já hoje pela manhã...

Edward me acordou um pouco mais cedo que o normal e nós fizemos amor lentamente. Então quase como se adivinhasse que já tinhamos acabado, a campainha da casa tocou. Uma enorme cesta de café da manhã e um buquê ainda maior do que ela foi entregue para mim como presente de Dia dos Namorados. O dele ficaria para mais tarde, pois eu definitivamente gostaria de escrever algo em seu novo diário.

"Ah, Bella mia..." Ele se aproximou e me beijou. "Esta manhã... foi só o começo."

Mordi meus lábios e senti os seus pelo meu pescoço.

Hmmm...

"Eu poderia ficar em casa o dia inteiro." Admiti.

"Mas nós não devemos fazer isso." Ele finalmente se afastou ganhando um muchocho meu. "Já não vamos sair para jantar..."

"Bem, eu poderia cozinhar alguma coisa, já disse."

"Eu prefiro pedir." Sorriu. "Mas você vai realmente querer ficar com o carro?"

"Sim, eu vou. E vou oferecer carona à Julia." O sorriso dele ficou ainda maior. "O quê?"

"Fico feliz que você esteja fazendo novos amigos, amor. Só isso. E Caius e Julia parecem ser boa companhia."

"Ah, eu adoro eles. Fora que como casal eles são uns fofos." Espetei uma uva com meu garfo. "Ela é minha parceira em sala e fora dela e ter Caius como um primo é muito bom."

"Mas Aro é o meu primo." Balancei a cabeça negativamente. "Como não?"

"Eu o considero muito mais como um irmão para mim." Suspirei. "Ele é tão meu amigo quanto Jake. Mas Jake é o meu melhor amigo, você sabe. Aro é o meu amigo irmão."

A conversa continuou por algum tempo e nós finalmente fomos nos arrumar.

Dei carona para Julia que hoje estava extremamente sorridente. Ela e Caius iam jantar em um restaurante que ela gostava e depois iriam para um hotel pequeno, mas discreto que tinha no bairro vizinho do nosso. Realmente, eu era uma mulher de sorte. Não só por estar casada com Edward, mas por poder ter um lugar para chamar de nosso para que pudéssemos fazer tudo o que queremos.

Ter a nossa cama fazia toda a diferença...

No colégio, durante uma das aulas eu recebi uma caixa de bombons de uma doceria da cidade que eu adorava. Durante o almoço, algumas garotas receberam buquês e eu me vi atrapalhada com o meu que não cabia em meu armário. O de Julia era um pouco menor, mas também não cabia no seu.

Coleen não passou perto de nós naquele dia.

Na hora da saída estava nevando um pouco, mas tinha uma pequena banda do lado de fora. Todas nós, garotas, adoramos ver aquilo e ficamos completamente derretidas quando uma das alunas foi surpreendida por seu namorado, que já era um universitário. Só não foi um pedido de casamento mais lindo de todos por eu ter uma queda pelos meus pedidos de casamento.

Na volta, Julia me convenceu a ir até a sua casa para fazermos as unhas juntas e eu finalmente conheci a sua mãe. Antes eu só a via do lado de fora do portão, mas hoje pudemos conversar. Ela era uma mulher bastante liberal, embora completamente refinada. Não foi desagradável mesmo sendo um pouco indiscreta para saber sobre o fato de eu estar casada.

Ajudei Julia a escolher que roupa ela ia usar e ela admitiu estar nervosa. Era a primeira noite que ela ia dormir em um hotel com seu namorado. Ela já não era mais virgem há algum tempo, mas mesmo assim, sentia um enorme frio na barriga.

Eu sabia bem como era aquilo.

Qualquer novidade me deixava da mesma forma. Quando ela pensou que poderia estar sendo boba, contei que tinha comprado uma camisola para usar hoje e me sentia da mesma forma.

Ela acabou rindo junto comigo e depois me ensinou alguns truques de maquiagem e cabelo.

Foi impossível não comparar com a amizade que eu tinha com Alice e assim que cheguei em casa corri para escrever em meu diário. Com Julia, tudo era muito mais natural. Eu sentia falta de Alice, pois ainda tinha algum carinho por ela, mas sabia que nós duas dificilmente conseguiríamos sermos amigas verdadeiras um dia.

Tomei um banho e fiz o que Julia recomendou com o cabelo para que ele ficasse mais ondulado como eu queria. Edward já tinha avisado que ia pegar um táxi para vir para casa, então eu gastei um bom tempo no closet decidindo o que usar ou não... Senti vontade de ter mais opções, então fiz uma nota de marcar com Giana ou Julia para comprar algumas roupas.

Decidi que usar a camisola seria uma boa ideia. Edward gostava de tomar banho assim que chegava em casa, então poderíamos estar confortáveis para quanto o jantar chegasse. O seu presente já estava pronto. Passei um pouco de rímel e batom, perfume em meus pulsos... soltei o meu cabelo e dei um laço bonito em meu robe. Me senti tão bonita... Sorri para mim mesma diante do espelho maior do closet e o vi entrar. Corri para abraçá-lo.

"Ah, Bella mia..." Passou a mão livre por meu rosto. "É tão bom ver você sorrindo... e assim, linda e só para mim..." Corei um pouco. "Mas eu estou sujo e vou ter que fazer um pedido para você."

"Qual?" Passei a mão por sua gravata. "Qualquer coisa..."

Pareceu ficar um tanto envergonhado.

"Preciso que você coloque uma roupa mais... desarrumada." Fiz uma careta. "Uma roupa de estar em casa, meu amor. E eu prometo que quando for a hora eu mesmo preparo um novo banho para você."

Fiz exatamente como ele pediu e ignorei o que ele tinha deixado em cima da cama. Avisando que já ia pedir o nosso jantar, ele desceu. Peguei seu presente e fui ao seu encontro.

"Oh não!" Ouvi ele resmungar assim que desci totalmente a escada e não pude deixar de sorrir com a cena que via.

Uma pequena bola de pêlos escorregando pelo chão encerado da sala.

"Edward!" Fui até o pequeno filhote que lambeu minha mão animado. "Não acredito!"

"Você não parou de falar sobre ele, Bella mia. Não pude imaginar presente melhor." Se agachou ao meu lado. "Lembra de como você ficou quando o viu na vitrine da loja?"

"Além de mal? Não queria mais ver nenhum deles sendo tratados como produtos." O peguei para o meu colo e tirei o laço de fita vermelho que estava em seu pescoço. "Eles são cheios de vida..."

"Bem, ele é nosso agora." Finalmente se sentou ao seu lado. "O que acha?"

Olhei para o pequeno Husky Siberiano em meu colo e depois para o meu marido. Preguiça fazia falta, mas eu sabia que ele estava fazendo companhia para o meu pai. Fiz carinho em sua cabeça peluda e ele latiu. O virei, fiz cocegas em sua barriguinha e peguei Edward sorrindo para mim.

"Eu acho perfeito, obrigada." Sorri abertamente, pois além de amar o presente, ele realmente me lembrava um lobo. Remetia-me a Jacob e o seu respeito pela natureza. "Jake vai ficar louco quando souber que eu também tenho o meu lobinho."

"Falando em Jacob, eu pensei muito no que você falou naquele dia." Comentou alisando a cabeça de nosso cachorro. "Eu estou vendo o que posso fazer para ajudar a reserva."

"Como assim?"

"Que tal conseguirmos uma forma legal para que nenhum lobo possa ser caçado? Em nenhuma época do ano... preservar mais aquele lugar todo."

Sorri amplamente e abracei-o me sentindo completamente emocionada. "Obrigada..."

"Eu sei como é importante para você, Bella mia." Beijou minha testa. "Se é importante para você, é importante para mim também."

"Mas você não precisa fazer isso..."

"Não é uma questão de precisar. É de querer." Comentou me deixando extremamente orgulhosa. "Não estou fazendo isso por causa do que conversamos com o terapeuta essa semana, mas sim por achar importante. Nós nos amamos, estamos nos conhecendo... isso sempre vai acontecer. Sempre. Mas eu quero participar mais de sua vida. Eu quero ser cem por cento presente." Abracei mais nosso cachorro e não contive as lágrimas. "Eu não quero provar a você que estou aqui para tudo, meu amor... Eu quero estar ao seu lado para tudo. Eu quero ser seu para sempre. Eu quero que você seja minha para sempre. Tudo o que eu quero é que nossa relação seja saudável. Tenha altos e baixos, mas sempre se fortaleça."

"Obrigada." Comentei enquanto sentia ele limpar meu rosto. "Isso significa muito para mim."

Ele sorriu e me beijou, e daquela forma eu soube que nós finalmente estávamos aprendendo a andar para frente...

**Nunca deixe que lhe digam que não vale a pena acreditar nos sonhos que se têem ou que os seus planos nunca vão dar certo**

**Renato Russo**


	60. Ato IV Cap VI Questões em família

Agora são só mais 4 caps... ai que vai ficar uma saudade...

_Me recordei rapidamente de _

_todas as pessoas e coisas que perdi _

_por ainda não estar preparada para elas, _

_ou por ainda ter muita curiosidade _

_de mundo e dificuldade em ser permanente..._

**Tati Bernardi**

Apertei a parte de cima de meu nariz enquanto caminhava. Talvez eu estivesse ficando muito mal acostumada, luxenta demais para andar de metrô. Cheio, pessoas com os mais diversos perfumes, a correria para sair do vagão...

Argh!

Mas fui eu quem quis andar de metrô para apreciar a cidade. Hoje, precisava de algum tempo só meu para pensar no que iria acontecer. Minha sessão de terapia seria bastante diferente. Minha mãe iria participar junto comigo.

Era meio estranho confrontá-la daquela forma. Mas na semana passada, quando liguei para meu pai, fiquei tão irritada com o que soube... Nunca tinha tido detalhes sobre o divórcio deles, mas não podia acreditar no que meu pai tinha me contado. E quando ela confirmou... Fiquei tão enfurecida!

Neste momento ainda me sentia frustrada, mas não me sentia irritada. No final da semana o meu pai chegaria e nós participariamos do baile dos pais de meu colégio... eu estava ansiosa pois ele conheceria o meu novo lar. Minha mãe já tinha ido me visitar uma vez, mas tinha sido um tanto estranho. Sei que não me incomodaria caso ela não gostasse de algo, mas sabia que se Charlie não gostasse, talvez ficasse um tanto desapontada. Minha relação com meu pai estava mais forte do que nunca e eu estava querendo que a minha mãe fosse para a terapia comigo para que a nossa relação pudesse ficar assim também. Estou tão chateada com ela quanto sei que ela está comigo.

Assim que cheguei ao consultório vi que ela já estava me esperando. Foi um alívio sem igual notar como eu estava sentido a falta dela e como eu realmente me importava com Renee no lugar de estar apenas com raiva.

"Minha linda!" Ela comentou, vindo me abraçar e logo fiz uma careta, me afastando. "Bella? Você está pálida!"

"Corri um pouco para sair do vagão... comi um monte de porcaria hoje..."

"Vagão?" Fez uma careta. "Você estava andando de metrô sozinha e nesse frio? Edward tem dinheiro suficiente para lhe comprar um carro, não?"

"Renée..." Massageei minha cabeça. "Por favor!"

"Mas Bella!" Colocou as mãos na cintura. "Olhe você. Cheia de joias."

"Mãe, por favor..."

"Tudo bem, tudo bem." Levantou as mãos.

A recepcionista deu o seu melhor para fazer que não tinha escutado nada daquilo enquanto eu tirava minhas luvas. De certa forma ela estava certa. Eu estava andando cheia de objetos de valor agora. Minhas alianças, as duas novas correntinhas que eu tinha ganhado de Edward que tinham pingentes igualmente delicados e meus brincos. Minhas alianças é que chamavam bastante atenção, mas comigo usando luvas não tinha tanto problema assim...

"Bella?" Minha médica me chamou e nós entramos.

Minha mãe já tinha ido até lá individualmente. Começamos com o que estava me incomodando: o divorcio real de meus pais.

Renée tinha apenas dezesseis anos quando conheceu meu pai e três meses depois, se sentindo completamente apaixonada, insistiu que eles deveriam se casar. Ela falsificou seus documentos e eles fujiram para Vegas, casaram e quando retornaram a Forks, foram brutalmente separados por meus avós, irritados com o que aprontaram. Minha mãe sempre quis sair de Forks, então mesmo ainda se encontrando com meu pai, ela acabou escolhendo ir. Ele também queria estar casado com ela. Ele também a amava, mas quando ela foi pesar, viu que não o amava tanto assim. Só que aí já era relativamente tarde. Ela estava grávida. E foi assim que tudo o que ela mais quis um dia se virou contra ela. Eles casaram por causa dos meus avós, mas três anos depois, após a morte deles, minha mãe resolveu ir embora. Tudo o que meu pai tinha feito por nós foi deixado de lado e ela fugiu com o amigo, que na verdade era um amante dela.

Disse tudo o que achava daquilo. Realmente tive raiva de minha mãe, pois ela não precisava ter feito aquilo. Não mesmo. Não tinha o total direito de criticá-la, mas me sentia desapontada por ela ter feito aquilo e até hoje não ter se desculpado com meu pai.

Foi quando ela começou a falar sobre a gravidez, ou seja, sobre mim, que tive que ser forte. Minha mãe jamais escondeu de mim que vivíamos alguns apertos por ela não conseguir um emprego melhor. Mas nunca imaginei que ela realmente culpasse meu pai por ter engravidado cedo, quando era um erro dela também. Nunca pensei que ela poderia se estressar tanto com a forma que meu pai quis me criar.

"Eu amo você mais do que tudo. Mesmo você não sendo planejada. Mas agora eu vejo como errei. Como ainda em Forks, eu não queria que você se misturasse as outras crianças para não pensar igual a elas de que viver naquela cidade cinza seria bom. Finalmete, vejo como eu acabei fazendo a mesma coisa quando nos mudamos para Phoenix... você nunca me deu trabalho algum..."

Não sabia o que dizer naquele momento.

"Como eu disse," Ela pegou um lenço enquanto olhava na direção da médica. "Exatamente como eu disse... era mais fácil saber que eu tinha minha filha para mim. Que ela sempre estaria em casa, que ela poderia ser a minha melhor amiga... a minha princesinha. Era muito melhor ver Bella isolada, agarrada aos seus livros do que fazendo bobagens como eu fiz..."

Nunca culparia minha mãe por isso. Apesar de saber que tinha uma certa trava de conviver com as pessoas, eu sempre aceitei e gostei de ficar em casa, com ela ou com meus livros. Nunca tive problemas em fazer festas de chá apenas com minhas bonecas, embora entendia que isso não foi muito saudável para mim.

No final daquela longa sessão, eu senti que tudo poderia ficar bem novamente. Ela já aceitava o fato de que eu estivesse casada e Phill infelizmente ainda não. Tudo bem. Seria uma questão de tempo agora...

Depois de colocarmos tudo o que estava preso para fora, saímos do consultório de mãos dadas. Não que eu fosse querer que a minha mãe fosse a minha melhor amiga. Mas desejava que ela pudesse ser a minha mãe, que ela estivesse ao meu lado e fizesse parte da minha vida. Sendo assim, como nos velhos tempos, nós pegamos um ônibus juntas, mas no lugar de irmos para nossas casas, ela foi comigo até o shopping.

Ela, mais do que ninguém poderia me ajudar a comprar os móveis para o terraço e também poderia me ajudar a planejar o jardim, pois, no final, entendi que não era só uma questão de agradá-la ou não. Mas dela continuar fazendo parte de minha vida...

[...]

Olhei para o enorme painel novamente. As letras viravam anunciando chegadas e partidas. O aeroporto estava cheio. Muitas pessoas passavam pelas benditas portas, mas quem eu realmente queria, não.

"Bella mia!" Edward usou um tom divertido. "Quanta ansiedade!"

Oh, eu estava ansiosa.

Eu não via o meu pai desde o ano passado!

Tudo bem que ainda estávamos em Fevereiro, contudo eu estava morrendo de saudades dele. E saber que ele finalmente passaria alguns dias comigo me enchia de alegria. Estávamos preparados para recebê-lo em um dos quartos do primeiro andar da casa.

"Giana sabe mesmo cozinhar, não sabe?" Perguntei pela terceira vez, nervosa com a carne e o bolo que tinha deixado no forno. Edward riu e me virou em direção das portas e finalmente vi o meu pai acenando para nós. "Ele deve estar azul de fome!" Constatei pelo seu humor.

"Sim, mas antes vá e dê um abraço nele." Senti Edward beijar o topo da minha cabeça e sem pensar mais vezes corri para abraçá-lo.

"Bells!" Ele sorriu abertamente para mim antes de me apertar um pouco. "Oh Bells! Como senti a sua falta..."

No caminho para casa, tagarelei o tempo todo contando o que ele obviamente já sabia, uma vez que nos falávamos todos os dias. Em casa, Aro e Giana já estavam colocando a mesa e Charlie avisou que estava faminto só de sentir o cheiro. Muita carne de porco e bolo de leite com chocolate, ele finalmente começou a contar algumas coisas que eu não sabia.

Forks ainda estava se readaptando após tantos escândalos.

Eu não queria ouvir sobre Tanya. Sobre ninguém dequele... lado. Mas tive que ouvir. Tive de ser forte por mim e por Edward que também não parecia nem um pouco animado.

Tudo bem, me garanti.

Não era o fim do mundo.

Rosalie estava desaparecida, assim como Tanya e Laurent. Assim como Jacob tinha me dito, o conselho resolveu parar de ter medo e denunciá-los. Meu pai estava desapontado por ser um policial e nunca nem mesmo desconfiar do esquema. Esmé continuava na cidade, ainda usava a sua aliança e contava a todos que na hora certa, Carlisle voltaria para ela. Eu sabia que ele estava morando em Seatte, no apartamento pequeno que pertencia a Edward e segundo meu pai, ele não tinha planos de voltar para a pequena cidade tão cedo. As poucas vezes que ele esteve lá, era apenas para participar das investigações do incêndio.

Aquilo me deu arrepios.

Acusaram Edward de ter colocado fogo na cabana e também indiciaram Carlisle de não prestar socorro. Charlie nos garantiu que não deveríamos nos preocupar com nada, mas que infelizmente todo o processo demoraria ainda mais que o normal para ser esclarecido por ter sido algo em Forks.

Eu nem mesmo gostaria de me lembrar daquilo.

Mas era algo que faria parte de nossas vidas para todo o sempre. Teríamos que aprender a lidar com aquilo...

[...]

"Não adianta." Resmunguei mais uma vez. "Eu vou mesmo assim."

"Bella, seu pai vai entender se vocês não forem." Giana riu. "Ele já está na cidade desde ontem, vocês passaram o dia todo fora. É sabado. Garanto que ele não vai se importar. De verdade."

Apertei a parte de cima do meu nariz.

"Eu vou!" Caminhei descalça até o closet e abri o grande porta joias. "Eu queria usar a pulseira que era da mãe de Edward, mas não sei com que brinco combinar..."

"Só vou ajudar você a escolher qualquer coisa se largar de ser boba e tomar algo para essa dor de cabeça."

"Ok, ok..."

Vinte minutos depois eu estava pronta, mas antes que pudesse pegar as chaves do carro, Giana fez uma careta. Rolei os olhos e permiti que ela me levasse junto com meu pai para a escola.

Este era o primerio baile de pais e filhas que eu estava participando.

Eu estava animada. Meu pai também, apesar de estar usando um terno.

Charlie colocou um buque em meu pulso e este combinada com o que estava em sua lapela. Nos despedimos de todos e me partiu o coração quando Deryk começou a latir. Edward o pegou no colo e reafirmou que assim que ligassemos, ele iria nos buscar.

Estudar em uma escola particular claramente mudava tudo agora.

A decoração do baile era um sonho. Flores, tecidos... Nada de papel crepom, purpurina e recortes de papelão pintados com tinta guache. Uma música leve tocava ao fundo enquanto eu apresentava minhas amigas e colegas ao meu pai, e elas faziam o mesmo com os seus. Alguns professores estavam lá, então também gastamos algum tempo conversando com eles. O sorriso orgulhoso de Charlie me deixava um pouco tímida, mas eu sabia que ele estava orgulhoso de mim.

"Este é um bom lugar para você, Bells." Ele comentou quando começamos a dançar. "Não que eu duvidasse disso em algum momento." Balançou a cabeça negativamente. "Você está feliz. Está tendo uma vida melhor aqui. Está se cuidando, sendo cuidada e cuidando de Edward. Tendo boas oportunidades..."

Encostei a cabeça em seu peito.

"Eu estou orgulhoso que vocês estejam lutando pelo que querem, embora parte de mim ainda esteja morrendo por saber que Edward causou aquilo tudo..."

"Como assim?"

"Você... abandonada. Doente. Infeliz." Meu coração apertou um pouco. "É passado, eu sei. Ainda estou tentando lidar com tudo, Bells e eu sinto muito se isso for ruim de se ouvir. Edward é um bom rapaz... mas... será que você pode entender que ainda existe algum receio aqui dentro de seu velho pai?"

"Perfeitamente." Olhei para ele com cautela. "Eu também estou trabalhando isso. Sozinha e com Edward."

"O que importa é isso. Vocês estão bem, estão felizes e lutando para serem ainda mais." Sorriu de forma que me fez rir por causa de seu bigode. "E se você está feliz, Bells... eu estou feliz."

"Sinto sua falta aqui." Lamentei baixinho.

"Mas eu posso vir visitar." Ele riu. "Sempre que eu puder, eu posso vir."

"Obrigada..." Acabei parando a nossa dança para abraçá-lo. "Obrigada pai. Por tudo."

"Eu só tenho um pedido para te fazer." Comentou com um tom quase de bronca. "Eu sei que vocês casaram. Eu sei que perante a lei vocês são marido e mulher... mas por favor, Bells..." Praticamente suplicou. "Agora que você tem ido a igreja com Edward e tudo mais... pense bem..."

Não entendi qual era o real ponto dele.

"Pai?"

"Antes de ter filhos, se case."

"Mas eu já sou casada!" Ri com a careta engraçada que ele fez.

"Não, Bells. Algo simples, algo que não só eu, mas todos que amam vocês possam participar." Desabafou. "Não quero que se sinta forçada..." Ele estava envergonhado e aquilo me deixou imensamente feliz. "Eu só quero que você pense no assunto. Já falei sobre isso com Edward... mas eu sinto uma pontada de inveja de Giana. De todas as vezes que você fala sobre o casamento de Aro e Giana. O pai dela vai participar, o pai dela vai levá-la ao altar e..." O abracei ainda mais apertado.

Nem precisei dizer a ele que _sim, pai. Antes de eu ter filhos você vai me levar até o altar. _

[...]

No domingo, antes de Charlie ir embora, fomos fazer compras. Eu quis enviar presentes para todos.

A semana passou um pouco mais devagar que o normal. Estava com muita dor de cabeça e me senti esgotada demais para participar do balé e para a minha surpresa, nossas fotos finalmente chegariam naquele dia.

Giana se apressou e disse que viria aqui para casa para esperar que o entregador deixasse o CD com apenas 10 fotos que eu tinha tirado com Edward em Las Vegas quando nos casamos. Ela queria fazer uma quase surpresa para mim, já que obviamente aquilo significava que eu teria que dar o CD para ela.

Coisas de Giana.

Meu novo passa tempo era ficar na mesa da sala de jantar fazendo cortes de papel e lendo revistas de scrapbook para tentar fazer o meu. Algumas coisas eu finalmente já tinha acertado como gostaria, mas outras não.

A campainha tocou e prontamente imaginei que fosse o entregador. Giana estava demorando um pouco mais do que eu imaginava, mas isso com toda certeza era por causa do trânsito.

Para a minha total surpresa não se tratava de Giana, nem do entregador.

Alice estava em minha porta.

"Alice!" Quase gritei vendo que estava chovendo e ela ainda estava no lado de fora do portão. Abri a trava e corri para abrir a porta da frente. "Alice! O que está fazendo aqui?"

Ela entrou, largou seu guarda chuva e tirou suas galochas antes de correr para dentro de casa. Sem nem mesmo me cumprimentar.

"Alice?"

"Ai meu Deus!" Ela correu e ficou atrás de mim enquanto Deryk latia. Comecei a rir. "Bella! Você tem um lobo em casa!"

"Não é um lobo, Alice!" Avisei ainda sorrindo quando o peguei no colo. "Deryk é um cachorro." O mostrei para ela. "Um Husky Siberiano."

Ela apenas se encolheu.

"Não pode prender ele?" Neguei com a cabeça. "Por favor..."

"Ele não vai te fazer mal algum." Garanti enquanto observava a faxineira aparecer na sala.

"Bella, quer colocar as caixas dos livros na biblioteca? Ela já está completamente limpa."

Alice fez uma careta. "Sil, esta é Alice. Ela é prima de Edward e acabou de chegar." Coloquei Deryk no chão. "Você pode colocar um pouco daquele bolo de Giana no forno e fazer um... chá?" Ela notou como eu tinha gastado algum tempo para pensar, mas apenas deu os ombros e foi para a cozinha.

"Eu nunca entrei aqui antes." Alice disse olhando ao redor. "Nunca mesmo. Sempre morri de curiosidade."

"Você é bem-vinda em minha casa, Alice." Comentei e ela fez uma careta. "Ma eu realmente estou curiosa com sua visita repentina."

"Bem, o tempo tem sido um tanto dificil." Olhou para a sala de estar que ainda estava praticamente vazia. "Não para todos, é claro."

"O que você quer dizer?" Questionei um tanto irritada.

"Quero dizer que você não está passando por uma temporada de vacas magras."

"Definitivamente não." Cruzei os braços e ela finalmente notou minha aliança, ficando boquiaberta com o que via. "Alice..."

"Bem maior que a minha." Retrucou baixinho enquanto exibia uma linda aliança com uma pedra cor de rosa.

"E é isso o que realmente importa?" Inquiti quando ouvi Silvania nos chamar. "É só isso que importa, Alice?"

"Não, definitivamente não." Se encolheu e começou a me seguir.

"Sil, você já pode ir." Avisei assim que ela colocou o bolo de queijo em cima da pequena mesa que estava arrumada com os demais item que eu pedi. "Assumo daqui."

"Mas Edward não quer que você fique sozinha... nem que faça serviço pesado." Recrucou com uma careta e eu sorri.

"A casa está um brinco, exceto pela parte da reforma. Amanhã Giana vai fazer você trabalhar o dobro na casa dela." Garanti ainda sorridente. "Não se preocupe, ele também não deve demorar a chegar."

Com um resmungo, ela finalmente saiu da cozinha e logo depois apareceu já vestida com o seu casaco.

"A senhora tem o meu número. É só me ligar." Afirmou enquanto avaliava Alice com cara de poucos amigos.

"Claro. Tenha uma boa noite." Alice cortou um pedaço do bolo e assim que eu imaginei que já poderiamos falar comecei. "Certo. Sem ironias. Por favor, o que aconteceu?"

"Não sei ao certo. Emmett me arrastou para Nova York e supostamente eu deveria amar aquilo tudo, mas eu odiei. Engordei mais de quatro quilos. Estou comendo comida pronta o tempo todo."

"É só cozinhar." Dei os ombros.

"Eu não nasci para ser uma doméstica como você, Bella." O pedaço do bolo que eu tinha comido quase não desceu. "Desculpe... eu só... ainda não assimilei como você pode estar casada com Edward. Não em tão pouco tempo... e tendo empregadas, uma casa bonita, joias..."

"Estaria com ele com ou sem isso, talvez deva adiantar." Limpei minha boca com o guardanapo. "Pelo amor de Deus, Alice. O que aconteceu com você?"

"Estou infeliz." Olho para a própria aliança.

"E noiva?" Acenou positivamente. "Como você pode estar infeliz?"

"Não é a vida que eu quero para mim, Bella. Eu quero estudar moda, curtir a faculdade..."

"Mas você ama Jasper!" Acusei. "E ele te pediu em casamento! "

"Mas eu não quero estar em um apartamento do tamanho do meu antigo quarto para sempre." Resmungou. "Eu quero estudar moda e Nova York é o melhor lugar, mas Jasper quer segurar o dinheiro dele para comprar uma casa aqui em Chicago..."

Ela começou a contar os planos que tinha feito com ele, mas acabou sendo sincera e falando que estava confusa sobre o que sentia por ele. Quando passamos o final de semana nos Hamptons eles tinham brigado. Ela tinha acabado com ele, já que ele não queria largar os estudos de música. Alice me contou tudo e acabei descobrindo que Giana, que tinha chegado no exato momento em que o Fedex parou na porta de minha casa, acabou recebendo o envelope com o CD de minhas fotos do casamento. Ela e Alice se encontraram, e conversaram por algum tempo. Assim que Edward chegou em casa, foi a sua vez.

Naquela noite, fomos dormir tarde conversando sobre as possibilidades de ajudar Alice. De repente ela só precisava conhecer melhor Chicago. E era aí que nós dois acabávamos entrando em sua história. A casa de visitas que ficava na lateral do nosso enorme quintal tinha três quartos, uma cozinha, uma sala dupla, area de serviço... Bem, seria uma casa de bom tamanho para eles dois. Sendo assim, ela não ficaria tão assustada e quem sabe conseguiríamos que ela ficasse bem.

_[...]_

No dia seguinte, assim que cheguei em casa da aula, pronta para arrumar a sala de música para minha sessão de terapia com Edward, encontrei Jasper chorando em nossa cozinha. Se não fosse por Deryk correndo em minha direção e obviamente chamando atenção dos dois, eu teria deixado ambos sozinhos. Eu conhecia muito pouco dele para me sentir bem e me aproximar, mas ele estava acabado. O que mais me chamou atenção foi o anel em cima da mesa.

Alice tinha ido embora.

Alice ainda não tinha se dado a chance de aprender nada.

Sabendo como era ruim ser abandonado por alguém que amo, corri até ele e o dei um grande e apertado abraço desajeitado e pedi a Deus para que ele pudesse ficar logo bem...

**A família é a fonte da prosperidade e da desgraça dos povos.**

**Martinho Lutero**


	61. Ato IV CapVII Sem medo

_A Idade de Ser Feliz_

_Existe somente uma idade para a gente ser feliz,_

_somente uma época na vida de cada pessoa_

_em que é possível sonhar e fazer planos_

_e ter energia bastante para realizá-las_

_a despeito de todas as dificuldades e obstáculos._

_Uma só idade para a gente se encantar com a vida e viver apaixonadamente_

_e desfrutar tudo com toda intensidade_

_sem medo, nem culpa de sentir prazer._

_Fase dourada em que a gente pode criar_

_e recriar a vida,_

_a nossa própria imagem e semelhança_

_e vestir-se com todas as cores_

_e experimentar todos os sabores_

_e entregar-se a todos os amores_

_sem preconceito nem pudor._

_Tempo de entusiasmo e coragem_

_em que todo o desafio é mais um convite à luta_

_que a gente enfrenta com toda disposição_

_de tentar algo NOVO, de NOVO e de NOVO,_

_e quantas vezes for preciso._

_Essa idade tão fugaz na vida da gente_

_chama-se PRESENTE_

_e tem a duração do instante que passa._

**desconhecido**

"Tem certeza que quer ir?" Edward me perguntou quando me levantei da cama. "Acho que essa coisa toda de reforma, cheiro forte de tinta e a montagem dos novos móveis está te deixando mais cansada que o normal." Passou a mão por meu rosto e depois pelo meu cabelo.

"Eu quero ir." Garanti, mesmo cheia de manha. "Eu gosto quando vamos a igreja."

Edward sorriu e me beijou.

"Que tal se trocar então?" Caminhamos abraçados até o nosso quarto que estava em reforma.

Amanhã era um grande dia.

A pintura final seria feita e os móveis finalmente colocados em seus devidos lugares... Edward destrancou o nosso closet e nós fomos nos vestir. Optei por colocar uma das minhas calças que estava um pouco apertada, uma blusa um suéter e usaria o casaco que estava pendurado no hall de entrada.

Mesmo depois de um longo cochilo após o almoço, ainda me sentia cansada.

"É domingo, Bella mia." Edward me abraçou por trás e beijou minha bochecha enquanto praticamente me ninava, me balançando de um lado para o outro. Sorri e beijei seu braço. "Você parece estar tão melhor..."

"Era só uma dor de cabeça. Deve ser o cheiro de tinta."

Ele aspirou no meu cabelo. "E o balé, e o projeto final junto com a equipe literária do colégio... hmmm, o quê mais?" Beijou minha orelha e eu ri. "Ah, claro. A reforma de casa, as lições de adestramento de Deryk, o corte perfeito do papel borboleta para o seu scrapbook..." Eu ri e então me virei em sua direção, ficando na ponta dos pés e passando os braços por seu pescoço.

"E estar logo com o meu marido lindo. E fazer um café da manhã perfeito usando sobras." Ele riu. "E zelar pelo sono dele, que agora resolveu que pode trabalhar virando a noite lendo processos."

"Ora!" Disse, me acusando. "Você mesma ficou até muito tarde escrevendo."

"Fiquei sim." Admiti alegre. "Já fazia muito tempo. O Jornal de Forks não se interessa mais, mas eu quero terminar a minha fábula."

Edward passou a mão por meu pescoço de maneira que me causou arrepios e me puxou para um beijo apaixonado. Apertei sua nuca e o puxei pelo cabelo para aprofundá-lo.

Ahh...

O nosso desejo só vinha aumentando com o tempo. E na véspera de completarmos dois meses de casados, eu só pensava em comemorar fazendo amor o dia inteiro. O beijo ficou mais duro, a vontade foi tomando conta de nós dois... meu coração estava acelerado assim como o dele, senti meu corpo pegando fogo e ele ,e puxou para o seu colo, correndo para o lado de fora do quarto e me fazendo rir.

"Nós podemos ir na missa das seis." Avisou após fechar a porta do quarto que estávamos ficando.

"Shii..." Pedi enquanto começava a tirar a sua camisa. Antes que pudesse falar mais alguma coisa, ele voltou a me beijar.

[...]

Na segunda pela manhã, a minha preguiça era muito grande, junto com minha dor de cabeça. Edward resolveu ficar comigo pela manhã e combinou que só iria trabalhar pela parte da tarde.

Os homens da reforma já estavam trabalhando e nós estávamos juntos na sala de música quando Sil disse que uma mulher estava a procura de Edward. Não gostei nem um pouco daquilo, mas ela resolveu falar comigo sobre uma lista de compras de material de limpeza. Como eu sabia que ela era de confiança, então apenas disse para que ela comprasse os produtos de gostava para fazer a limpeza do dia e segui para fora de nossa pequena sala.

Meu estômago ficou embrulhado quando eu vi Edward e Rosalie discutindo no jardim de casa. Pelas grandes janelas de vidro, notei como ela correu em direção a lateral da casa então fiz o mesmo indo até a cozinha coma intenção de trancar a porta, mas ela foi mais rápida.

"Rosalie, eu já disse para você ir embora!"

"Não!"

Sabendo que ela tinha me visto, tranquei a porta da cozinha como Edward fez sinal e procurei por Sil que um tanto irritada com o modo que a dispensei, uma vez que ela já tinha saido para o mercado. Os homens no andar de cima continuavam trabalhando em nosso quarto e Deryk tinha sido levado ao PetShop.

Da sala de estar, eu não era capaz de ouvir nada, então corri até a pequena copa onde ouvi ela gritar.

Dinheiro, sempre seria dinheiro.

"Você nos traiu! Nos roubou!"

"Rosalie, pelo amor de Deus!" Finalmente me encostei na porta para ouvir melhor. "O que você acha que está fazendo? Você tem o seu emprego..." Ela começou a rir.

"Eu não posso mais trabalhar em lugar algum como médica. Ou vai fazer de conta que não sabe que estão me procurando?"

Eu deveria ligar para a polícia?

Estava com tanta raiva... tanta raiva... Mas sabia que não deveria agir por impulso.

"Não quero saber. Se você gastou todo o dinheiro que nosso avô deixou, o problema não é meu!"

"Emmett não quer me dar nada!" Resmungou. "E você me deve! Sempre me deveu!"

"Rosalie, seja adulta!"

"Adulta? Não sou eu que estou casado com uma vagabunda mírim!"

"NÃO OUSE FALAR ASSIM DA MINHA MULHER! ESTÁ ME OUVINDO BEM? VOCÊ NÃO É NADA, NEM NINGUÉM!"

_Oh meu Deus! Onde está o celular?_

Corri até a sala de música, peguei o celular de Edward e disquei os números da policia. Dei nosso endereço e disse que Rosalie Hale estava em nossa casa, ameaçando a nossa segurança. Por obviamente aqui não ser Forks, tive de explicar toda a situação em que ela estava envolvida e a policial que me atendeu, ficou comigo na linha.

O barulho de algo quebrando me deixou em pânico, mas segui todas as instruções, abrindo o portão da frente de nossa casa minutos depois, quando os policiais chegaram.

Encerrei a ligação e me deixei escorregar pela parede ainda nervosa.

Passos foram dados pelo jardim da frente, mas eu tive medo de olhar e verem que tinham levado Edward também. Só Deus era capaz de saber o que tinha acontecido dentro daquela cozinha e eu não poderia culpá-lo por de repente perder a cabeça com ela.

"Eu vou acabar com você!" Ela gritou.

"Não Rosalie, você não vai." Edward disse com a voz firme. "Você já está acabada. Você quem nunca foi amada por sua mãe, você que sempre foi usada para ela conseguir o que queria. Você quem está sozinha, sendo presa. Você é quem nunca vai poder ter filhos e no que depender de mim, para deixar você longe de minha familia, vai apodrecer longe daqui."

"Bella?" Sil perguntou espantada e se agachou na minha frente, largando as sacolas de qualquer forma no chão. "Oh meu Deus! O que aconteceu? A senhora está bem?"

"Edward..."

"Estou aqui, Bella mia." Se apressou a me tirar do chão e eu o abracei apertado, ainda muito assustada. "Está tudo bem agora. Eu só tenho que falar um pouco com os policiais, tudo bem?" Acenei positivamente esfregando meu rosto em seu peito. "Ei, ei. Olhe para mim. Olhe para mim, meu amor..."

Ele limpou meu rosto e eu respirei fundo pedindo a Deus por um pouco de paz em nossas vidas.

"Acabou." Ele me garantiu. "Acabou. Nenhuma delas vai nos infenizar. Nenhuma delas vai se aproximar de nós ou de nossa família, do que for nosso."

Abracei-lhe ainda mais apertado e senti ele se sentar no sofá comigo em seu colo. Foi preciso algum tempo para que eu me acalmasse, mas assim que consegui, o acompanhei na conversa com os policiais e tomei coragem para contar o que sabia também.

Rosalie Cullen finalmente ficaria fora de nossas vidas.

[...]

Aquela acabou sendo uma tarde de reflexão.

Nunca precisamos falar abertamente sobre Rosalie, mas Edward me contou coisas horríveis que ela fazia, como colocar remédios em água, sucos ou chás.

Oh, isso eu conhecia muito bem. A água que tomei e era para Edward no ano passado. Os copos que ela sempre servia para Alice...

O meu marido definitivamente não tinha culpa se a mãe de sua prima o amou mais do que própria filha. Jasper tinha aprendido a conviver bem com aquilo, mas Rosalie não. E aquilo não era mais um problema nosso. Eu não entendia como Emmett tinha passado tanto tempo casado com uma mulher que não poderia lhe dar filhos e gostava de matar o dos outros. Rosalie de inicio ajudava a cuidar da saúde das mulheres da reserva, mais assim que as rixas começaram, as coisas foram ficando complicadas. Ela estava bem encrencada e não podia contar com ninguém.

Por mais encrencada que eu estivesse, por pior que fossem certas escolhas de algumas pessoas de minha vida, eu sabia que eu era amada. Eu sabia que tinham feito aquilo por me amar.

Rosalie não.

Ela agora não tinha mais nada e também não tinha mais ninguém.

Edward acabou não indo trabalhar, mas foi para a terapia. Julia me ligou e eu disse que estava um tanto indisposta e ela me prometeu que no dia seguinte me passaria o que eu tinha perdido. Aro e Giana me visitaram para garantir que estava tudo bem e trouxeram Deryk do PetShop. Ele estava tão cheiroso... Assim que eles foram embora, dispensei Sil e resolvi tomar conta da minha casa. Os rapazes da reforma logo também foram embora, me dando total liberdade. Era a hora da terapia da limpeza e organização. Colocar cada coisa em seu devido lugar sem pressa.

Era disso que eu precisava...

[...]

Terminei de esfregar o chão da sala de estar e me senti extremamente cansada por isso. Talvez fosse por causa da rotina entre colégio, balé e casa, no entanto, simplesmente não conseguiria ficar parada por muito tempo.

A poeira por conta das reformas estava me deixando irritada; sempre encontrava um novo pedaço da casa sujo e o cheiro do detergente e da cera que Sil tinha usado mais cedo me incomodava profundamente.

Era por isso que acreditava que quando você quer algo bem feito, você mesma deve fazer.

Amarrei meu cabelo em um coque e fiquei agradecida por não ter mais ninguém em casa para me ver dessa forma.

Limpei todos os pisos da escada e dei uma última checada no corredor dos quartos. O cheiro de tinta fresca no novo escritório de Edward me incomodou e a curiosidade de ver como tinha ficando o quarto me chamou atenção.

Vida nova, insisti para mim mesma.

Depois de dois meses que nos mudamos, as coisas finalmente pareciam estar ficando em seu devido lugar.

Rosalie neste exato momento estava presa.

Phill agora aceitava que eu era uma mulher casada.

O outro lado da família parecia ter entendido o seu devido lugar, e Aro e Giana estavam completamente radiantes com o seu casamento.

Era como se tudo o que construímos estivesse ficando pronto, finalmente.

Nosso quarto tinha sido o último lugar que faltava ser concluido e agora sim, parecia mais com nós dois. O banheiro, o closet e a pequena sala de TV continuavam intactos, mas o cômodo principal finalmente tinha conseguido ficar mais aconchegante.

Segurei um pouco minha respiração e abri as janelas para que o vento frio pudesse levar o cheiro da tinta.

Foi o único lugar onde eu quebrei a regra de usar tons de branco. Elizabeth, com toda certeza, me perdoaria se eu ainda estivesse viva. A clara nuance de creme trouxe um pouco de calor para o espaço e assim como Giana tinha me mostrado, a madeira avermelhada da cama e dos móveis ajudava a deixar o lugar ainda mais acolhedor.

O focinho gelado de Deryk em meu pé me fez sorrir.

Abaixei-me e fiz carinho em sua cabeça antes de finalmente sair do quarto que estava pronto.

"Vamos limpar esse lugar, garotão?"

Desci para pegar tudo o que precisava e comecei a fazer o que precisava ser feito por mim. O piso de madeira foi limpo e encerado, os móveis foram descobertos e depois de lavar muito bem as mãos e os braços, coloquei a nova roupa de cama em uso.

Arrumei os livros de Edward em sua cabeceira, assim como os meus. Liguei os abajures, e senti falta de não ter flores vermelhas para finalizar a decoração do espaço que tinha ficado absolutamente lindo.

A última coisa que abri foi a caixa com o presente de Giana.

A foto do dia de nosso casamento.

Meu coração se aqueceu mais uma vez e eu esqueci do frio que estava fazendo.

Era difícil não ficar emocionada. Naquele dia, ele provou como me amava de uma forma simples. Eu o tinha desafiado a me levar a sério, e ele apenas trocou o nosso destino inicial. Desde o momento que Edward me garantiu que já estava cuidado do divórcio com Tanya_, _ele estava passando por uma grande mudança.

A terapia vinha nos ajudado a ajustar cada ponto que fora dado fora do lugar.

Dois meses.

Hoje fazia dois meses que estávamos casados.

Mesmo com toda a confusão, nós dois só tínhamos motivos para comemorar. Dois meses de casados, dois meses de muita harmonia, força, dedicação...

Pendurei a foto que tiramos no improvisado estúdio apenas para registrar o nosso momento em cima de nossa cama. Por enquanto, aquele parecia ser o local certo para isso.

Sorri vendo tudo pronto e fui recolher todo o material de limpeza para guardar. Depois, tomaria um banho, me vestiria direito e pediria algo para jantarmos. Meu planos reais se focavam apenas em inaugurar o quarto.

"Bella!" Ouvi Edward me advertir suavemente. "Bella mia, quantas vezes eu já disse que temos uma empregada para isso!"

"Edward." Resmunguei de volta. "Você deveria saber que eu prefiro fazer isso sozinha."

"Poderia ter me aguardado." retrucou, pegando tudo de minhas mãos. "Não quero que você se sinta na obrigação de tomar conta dessa casa. Ela é muito grande."

"É a nossa casa." Informei-o. "Só queeu não quero discutir. Não hoje."

"Tudo bem." disse, tirando tudo do meu alcance. "Porque não toma um banho e eu peço algo para jantarmos?"

"Soa bem." Sorri, mas não me atrevi a me aproximar. Estava imunda e ele continuava limpo.

Edward desceu com tudo e eu fechei as janelas tremendo de frio. O cheiro da tinta já não me incomodava mais do que minha leve dor de cabeça. Talvez fosse mesmo a hora de procurar algum médico. Essa enxaqueca era insuportável.

Tomei um banho rápido e procurei o vestido que eu usei dois meses atrás em Las Vegas. Ele estava limpo, embora simplesmente não quisesse se fechar em meu corpo. Duas de minhas calças já não estavam mais fechando em meu quadril. Talvez eu realmente devesse investir em mais comida caseira.

Peguei um outro vestido que me sentisse mais arrumada e o testei em meu corpo. Um pouco apertado, mas não era o fim do mundo.

Retirei-o e procurei por sapatilhas que combinassem, assim como uma lingerie que me sentisse mais a vontade.

Demorei um pouco mais me arrumando, até que me senti bem com o resultado final.

O quarto já estava bem aquecido, assim como o restante da casa, pelo que percebi caminhando pelo corredor.

Deryk subiu as escadas desajeitadamente e eu pude sentir o cheiro de Edward de longe. Tão lindo e elegante caminhou sorrindo em minha direção. Seus olhos e seu sorriso diziam algo que soava como se ele estivesse sendo travesso.

"Já que você não se sentiu bem durante esses dias não arrisquei e pedi aquela salada que você tanto gosta."

"A de camarão?"

"Sim." Beijou o topo da minha cabeça enquanto a saliva enchia minha boca. "Você está tão linda."

"Obrigada." Sorri o abraçando. "Caramão parece simplesmente delicioso agora."

"Tem algo lá embaixo esperando por você." Arriscou se afastando um pouco para que eu pudesse começar a andar.

"Tem, é?"

"Sim,." Sorriu. "Vem."

Chegamos ao final da escada, contudo logo que eu olhei para baixo me senti extremamente zonza. Mal tive tempo de entender o que diabos estava acontecendo.

Tudo ficou escuro.

[...]

Tive consciência de que estava sendo levada ao hospital por Edward. Estava meio que acordada, se é que assim poderia ser considerado. Giana e Aro nos encontraram lá e enquanto Edward preenchia algo. Só que o cheiro do lugar me deixou com mais ânsia de vomito. Estava muito mais enjoada do que eu vinha estando há alguns dias.

"Bella?" Ouvi Giana me chamar, mas não consegui ter muita consciência de tudo ao meu redor até ser atendida por um médico.

Tenho a vaga lembrança de ver Aro passando a mão seu cabelo enquanto falava com alguém em seu celular e Edward tentando fazer com que eu prestasse atenção nele.

Tudo estava bem confuso.

Abri bem os olhos e me incomodei com a claridade. Respirei fundo e senti minha mão dolorida. Me arrepiei vendo que eu estava usando soro.

"Bella?" Edward suspirou aliviado quando olhei firmemente para seu lindo rosto. "Graças a Deus!"

"O que aconteceu?" Perguntei lambendo meus lábios secos.

"Você desmaiou em casa." Ele pegou um copo e colocou um canudo. "Aqui, amor."

Bebi um pouco e fiquei satisfeita com poucos goles.

"O médico está demorando como um inferno." Comentou nervoso enquanto se aproximava mais de mim. "Eu tive tanto medo, Bella..."

"Está tudo bem." Avisei. "Eu me sinto relativamente bem."

"Como pode estar tudo bem? Até Giana sabe de suas dores de cabeça, meu amor." Passou a mão por meu cabelo. "Eu não posso perder você. Nunca."

Um pigarro nos interrompeu.

Um senhor baixinho e rechonchudo sorriu para nós dois depois de dar uma boa olhada em nossas mãos.

"Bem, parece que foi mesmo apenas um susto." Ele avisou pegando meu pulso livre para checar minha pressão. "Sim, definitivamente Sr Masen, sua esposa só quis lhe dar um susto."

"Como é?" Edward parecia irritado, mas o homem sorriu e eu acabei o acompanhando. Já que estava tudo bem comigo...

"Eu tenho que lhe perguntar, afinal é o procedimento comum. Sra Masen, quando foi a sua última menstruação?"

"Hmmm..." Tentei lembrar e realmente, era uma boa pergunta. Enquanto tentava fazer as contas, arfei. "Oh, eu..." Comecei a sorrir nervosamente.

"Meus parabéns Sr. e Sra. Masen." Ele abriu um sorriso enorme. "A Sra Masen está grávida. Uma ultrassonografia e vamos saber de exatamente de quanto tempo."

"Grávida?" Edward sorriu emocionado e sua mão escorregou direto para meu ventre. "Grávida,Bella mia?"

Minha mão desceu para se unir a dele e sorri junto ao notar que ele estava tão emocionado quanto eu.

"Grávida, Bella mia. Grávida!" Ele me encheu de beijos, inclusive por cima do meu vestido. "Você vai me tornar um pai!"

Outro pigarro chamou nossa atenção e eu tentei dar o meu melhor para lembrar que estávamos em um hospital.

O médico sugeriu que fizéssemos mais alguns exames já que já estávamos lá, porém eu já tinha certeza do _quando_, depois de fazer uma boa conta. Eu estava grávida há exatas oito semanas, assim como a ultra nos mostrou.

Meu último período tinha sido aproximadamente quinze dias antes de fugirmos.

Eu estava grávida.

Um bebê de mel...

Eu tinha um pedacinho de Edward dentro de mim e dessa vez era para valer. Pude ver o quão pequeno nosso filho era. E o melhor era saber o quão feliz e encantado Edward estava também. Completamente radiante assim como eu. Aro e Giana que nos esperavam na recepção nos receberam com beijos e abraços de felicitação.

Passado o susto, voltamos para casa. Edward me carregou no colo o tempo todo e me despiu para que eu tomasse um banho quente antes de cair na cama. Com insistência minha, ele tomou banho comigo, mas de banheira. Nenhum momento se quer parou de passar a mão por meu ventre que estava sim, um pouco inchado, quase nada.

Depois do banho, ele me ajudou a me secar e depois me pegou no colo para só me deixar quieta quando me deitei na cama. Igualmente nu como eu, ele se deitou comigo e puxou as cobertas para que pudéssemos ficar ainda mais aquecidos.

Eu ainda estava fascinada, mas já me sentia completamente apaixonada por quem quer que fosse que estava crescendo dentro de mim.

Edward não tirava sua mão de cima de meu ventre e não parava de me agradecer. Ele realmente estava feliz e já fazia planos para que a reforma da casa durasse mais algum tempo.

Agora tínhamos o quarto do bebê para fazer.

[...]

Três semanas depois, o meu corpo parecia completamente mudado.

A médica tinha explicado que eu precisava ter mais cuidado com minha alimentação, mesmo não tendo ganhado o peso que geralmente algumas mulheres adquiriam. A terapeuta pediu que nós dois não ficássemos tão ansiosos, apesar disto ser quase impossível.

Continuei me observando no espelho do quarto e alisando meu ventre agora inchado. Pouco, mas completamente perceptível.

"Acordou cedo." Edward avisou me abraçando por trás e colocando as mãos por cima das minhas. "Vocês acordaram muito cedo." Sorriu antes de beijar o topo da minha cabeça.

"Aham." Afirmei observando ele se abaixar.

Edward desceu um pouco a calça do meu pijama e beijou minha saliente barriga. Senti meus olhos ficarem cheios d'água novamente. Ele estava tão apaixonado pelo bebê quanto eu. A forma com que ele nos tocava dizia tudo.

"Você está deixando mamãe bem, não está?" Perguntou enquanto fazia carinho na minha barriga. "Você sabe que ela precisa dormir e comer direito para que você venha ao mundo forte e saudável."

"Edward..." Sorri e me sentei no banco do closet, mas ele continuou ajoelhado, me observando com cuidado. "Eu estou bem. _Nós_ estamos bem."

Ele olhou em meus olhos e sorriu antes de dar vários beijos em seu novo local preferido de meu corpo.

"Não vejo a hora de sentir ele... ou ela... se movendo."

Edward simplesmente não tirava as mãos de mim.

Tive certeza de que não existia maneira de me sentir mais amada do que nos últimos dias.

A prova do nosso amor estava crescendo dentro de mim.

O colégio finalmente estava acabando. Esperaria um pouco para entrar em uma universidade, embora já soubesse onde eu gostaria de estudar. Edward apenas concordou com cada um dos meus planos e também fez os seus. Ele não trabalharia mais por tempo integral. Apenas ficaria no trabalho enquanto eu estivesse no colégio.

Ninguém lá sabia, mas Julia com toda certeza desconfiou, pois eu optei por sair do balé e estava usando a saia do uniforme, no lugar da calça. No momento certo todos saberiam.

Na minha conversa com a terapeuta, ela explicou que eu deveria tomar cuidado com a ansiedade dele durante a gravidez. Que deveria convencê-lo a trabalhar em tempo integral para comprovar que tinha condições de deixar esse momento mais natural.

Mas eu o entendia completamente agora.

Mesmo sabendo o quão estúpido Edward tinha sido, eu não só entendia a sua dor, mas gostava de tê-lo tão próximo e dependente de mim. O nosso relacionamento não precisava ser saudável aos olhos dos outros, porém bom o suficiente apenas para ambos. Ele tinha sido ameaçado por uma gravidez uma vez, e nem mesmo pode curti-la. Agora era diferente. Não existia ameaça, mas sim, amor.

Eu, Bella Masen, era a sua esposa, sua amiga, sua amante, sua confidente, a mãe de seu filho.

Não existiria motivo para dar passos para trás se finalmente estávamos seguindo em frente. A médica não parecia satisfeita, entretanto eu não me importava.

Eu estava vivendo o meu conto de fadas novamente, só que dessa vez ninguém pregaria peças e bagunçaria tudo. Agora era o momento de viver o meu eterno momento feliz. Sem culpa. O meu conto de fadas era a história da minha vida. Eu não precisava fantasiar mais, mas sim curtir o que estava bem ali na minha frente.

Se existia alguma insegurança relacionada a Edward, ou a nós dois como casal, ela tinha sido deixada literalmente para trás, agora.

Seus presentes não me davam medo, nem me deixava receosa. Flores, doces, joias, livros e agora bichos de pelúcia eram trazidos para casa todos os dias. Eu não tinha mais a impressão de que ele estava tentando compensar algo. Estava claro que ele só estava esbanjando por querer comemorar e demonstrar o quão especial nós somos para ele.

"Edward?" Chamei sua atenção de dentro do closet. "Pode me ajudar com o vestido, amor?"

Ele apareceu sorridente e mesmo já estando totalmente pronto, não ficou impaciente por me aguardar. Depois de subir o zíper, ele arfou e suas mãos correram até a nossa maior prova de amor.

"Você está tão linda." Suas mãos continuaram ali. "E esse vestido..."

Senti-me realmente perfeita naquele momento. Ele me ajudou com as joias e antes que eu calçasse meus sapatos, ele beijou minha barriga. O meu traje mostrava a minha discreta, porém nova forma. De uma maneira única, ficava claro que eu estava grávida. E mesmo que meu novo vestido não ajudasse com que os outros notassem, com toda certeza Edward se encarregaria disso naturalmente.

Quando chegamos ao jantar de ensaio de Aro e Giana, Edward não nos largou um momento sequer.

O dia seguinte foi ainda melhor.

Meus pais estavam comigo. Eles estavam radiantes quando eu finalmente dei a noticia, reunindo todos para um café da manhã em nossa casa antes do grande dia de Aro e Giana. Caius e Julia também estavam lá e eu fiquei extremamente emocionada quando ele disse que estava muito feliz por me ter aqui. Não só por eu ter a sua idade, mas por eu fazer parte de sua família. Por eu poder aumentá-la.

Finalmente.

Finalmente tínhamos alcançado o equilíbrio, a nossa harmonia.

[...]

Estava usando o meu elegante vestido de madrinha que marcava ainda mais o meu corpo e deixava bem claro para todos ali que eu estava grávida. Edward se mostrou fascinado com isso e outra vez agiu como sempre; não me largando um segundo se quer.

Quando _elas _chegaram a porta da igreja, não me senti intimidada como imaginei que ficaria. Esmé estava em Chiacgo para resolver um problema com dividas que tinha arrumado com pessoas nada... boas de se conviver. Edward sabia sobre o histórico de seu avô e me contou sobre isso, mas me garantiu que se alguém resolveria aquilo era o lado de Aro, os Volturi. Ela queria brigar por imóveis que o avô e o pai de Edward deixaram para a organização como gratidão. Nenhuma das Profaci jamais chegou perto deles. E Aro jamais foi cobrado para assumir uma posição como esperavam. Mas ela foi burra e se meteu em uma confusão que Aro até tentou se livrar, pois não queria que sobrasse para nenhum de nós, mas agora era com elas.

Foi um tanto triste ver que Rosalie estava livre. Um policial estava com ela hoje, então não era uma total liberdade. Charlie e Phill se uniram e se colocaram diante de mim, mas eu os avisei que não tinha medo. Eu sabia que aquela infeliz seria obrigada a ir para Seattle e lá seria julgada. Também sabia que Esmé só estava cuidando de Alice por causa do dinheiro que ainda lhe restava.

Edward nem mesmo as cumprimentou, então não tive que me dar ao trabalho. Apenas Alice veio falar conosco, mas antes disso, notei Rosalie a puxando pelo braço. O choque em seus olhos claros quando eu tirei o meu casaco na frente da igreja tinham sido impagáveis.

Alice sorriu, mas Rosalie e Esmé me observaram com raiva. A loira fria, em especial mostrou que estava com bastante inveja de mim. Apenas sorri em resposta, sabendo o quão radiante eu estava e Edward fazia questão de me deixar. _Eu tinha uma família agora. _Elas não.

Eu tinha um homem que me amava, me completava e agora mais do que nunca, não conseguia tirar as mãos de mim. Era mais do que concreto agora. O nosso amor tinha gerado um fruto. E nós tínhamos uma família de tamanho modesto que vivia feliz em função disso. Todos estávamos felizes e entramos na igreja para começarmos os preparativos. Elas tiveram que ficar de fora, pois o policial que estava acompanhando Rosalie sabia que ela tinha que manter distância de qualquer um de nós. Nenhuma delas participaria de nada do que fosse da nossa família. Nada.

_Afinal, elas sempre seriam apenas o outro lado... o lado que agora não só seria esquecido, mas se tornaria inexistente. _

**A vida é maravilhosa se não se tem medo dela.**

**Charles Chaplin**


	62. Ato IV CapVIII Fé, amor, nós, realidade

**Eita que tá acabando pra valer =/**

**CONFIE SEMPRE **

_Não percas a tua fé entre as sombras do mundo._

_Ainda Que Os Teus pés estejam sangrando, segue para a frente, erguendo-a por luz celeste, acima De ti mesmo. Crê e trabalha._

_Esforça-te no bem e espera Com paciência. Tudo passa e tudo se renova na terra, mas o que vem do céu permanecerá._

_De todos os infelizes os mais desditosos são os que perderam a confiança Em Deus e em si mesmo, porque o maior infortúnio é sofrer a privação Da fé e prosseguir vivendo._

_Eleva, pois, o teu olhar e caminha. Luta e serve. Aprende e adianta-te._

_Brilha a alvorada além da noite. Hoje, é possível que a tempestade te amarfanhe o coração e te atormente o ideal, aguilhoando-te com a aflição ou ameaçando-te com a morte._

_Não te esqueças, porém, de que amanhã será outro dia._

**Chico Xavier**

Dinheiro realmente mudava tudo.

Foi justamente por causa do dinheiro que Edward viveu infeliz por uma boa parte de sua vida.

Por meses, eu pensei que ler os diários de Elizabeth poderiam me fazer mal. Não que fosse ou pudesse soar totalmente ruim, embora por me influenciar de uma maneira que talvez eu não estivesse pronta.

A mãe de Edward foi uma grande mulher. Diante de tudo o que ela tinha passado com duas irmãs terríveis, muito me intrigava a maneira como ela ainda conseguia se manter por perto. Como ela ainda queria que suas irmãs estivessem por perto.

Perdão.

Ela mesma disse em um de seus diários que as perdoava, pois gostaria de ser perdoada se fizesse algo de muito errado um dia.

Eu ainda não tinha certeza se gostaria de ser batizada. Descobri que gostava de ir a igreja aos domingos junto com Edward, que um colégio católico podia fazer muita diferença em minha formação como pessoa e que conversar com Deus não era uma total besteira. Mesmo assim, talvez por meus dezoito anos distante de uma vida religiosa, eu não estava certa se gostaria de abraçá-la. Mesmo sendo uma das características mais bonitas de Edward, que eu só tive a oportunidade de descobrir no final do ano passado, mas de conviver de verdade apenas este ano.

Seus pais não eram super religiosos, porém iam para à igreja ao menos uma vez na semana como ele. Eu gostava de acompanhá-lo, mas nem sempre eu ia. Às vezes ele precisava ir só e eu entendia isso totalmente. A igreja que frequentávamos era a mesma do meu colégio, e era muito bom me sentir bem-vinda e querida ali.

Quantas vezes eu não me peguei observando Edward orar?

Ele tinha absolutamente tudo para ser um homem infeliz ou um playboy que esbanja dinheiro por aí, mas nunca foi. Faz parte de sua criação e ele gosta de dizer que sua educação religiosa também teve sua devida parte. Ele sempre teve tudo, então não precisava procurar por mais. Não se tratava de dinheiro, mas de amor. Ele ria comigo quando voltava da terapia e contava como se dava por conta que tinha sido um garotinho da mamãe por ser filho único, mas no fundo ele sabia... que tinha sido amado e desejado da mesma forma que ele amava e desejava o nosso filho também.

Ele tinha assumido a firma de sua família, mas não queria passar tempo extra trabalhando por isso. O seu foco éramos nós, mas ainda assim ele estava tomando conta para que tudo desse certo e pudesse ficar alinhado.

Como prometido, estava estudando as possibilidades de tornar a reserva um lugar protegido de verdade. Uma vez que Esmé tinha se separado de Carlisle e tinha o seu dinheiro restante, Edward conseguiu vender a casa de Forks. O valor não foi o mais alto de todos, mas foi completamente doado. Ele queria dar continuidade a um dos trabalhos de seus pais para ajudar a universidade da comunidade a ter mais livros, mais vagas, melhores bonificações para os professores. E eu estava ao seu lado nisso. Uma vez por semana, nos reuníamos com outros possíveis doadores, daríamos festas, faríamos o melhor uso possível do _nosso dinheiro. _

A paz parecia reinar em nossas vidas.

Rosalie tinha conseguido ficar solta, mas assim como Esmé, existia algo que Edward tinha feito que as obrigava a manter distância de nós. Ela teve que ir para Seattle onde de qualquer forma seria presa novamente e depois julgada. Não entendia como aquilo tudo realmente me interessava, no entanto, tinha plena consciência que no final ela estava sozinha. Ninguém, nem mesmo a mãe dela, estaria lá por ela.

Jasper tinha voltado para Nova York. Concluir seus estudos, se tornar um músico... Era o mais importante para ele. Edward me disse que ele ainda estava muito mal com o término com Alice, mas era melhor assim. Ela não gostava dele de verdade, o que era uma pena total.

Emmett tinha aparecido no jornal outro dia. Eu pouco sabia que ele tinha sido um lutador de boxe um dia, mas ele estava investindo em sua carreira novamente. Pelo que Jake tinha me contado, ele tinha apadrinhado Embry, que se mudaria assim que terminasse a escola para se focar e se tornar um lutador, pois tinha paixão e potencial para tal.

Alice e Esmé estavam morando na Califórnia. Eu sabia que Aro tinha resolvido com seus primos a situação obscura em que ela tinha se metido por ganancia. Ele disse que só tinha se metido pois não gostaria que acabasse sobrando para um de nós. Esme não tinha nada que se meter com eles. A melhor maneira que ambos encontraram para solucionar o problema era dar a propriedade de Los Angeles para ela. Fiquei irritada quando soube, mas depois que pude pensar com calma que isso tinha sido o melhor. Ela estava por conta própria ali. Ou melhor, por conta de Alice...

Carlisle tinha voltado para Forks. Era a sua cidade natal. Ele era um bom e respeitado médico, fazia toda a diferença para a comunidade, exatamente como ele tanto tinha sonhado.

Tanya e Laurent... ninguém tinha notícias e eu sinceramente esperava não ter.

O que tinha me surpreendido foi um telefonema de Kate.

Ela tinha sido muito prestativa, existia uma grande divida com relação a ajuda que ela nos deu, mas tudo o que ela queria era se mudar para Chicago. Ela gostaria de estar próxima a família. Ponderei um pouco sobre aquilo, mas ela nunca tinha me feito mal algum. Muito pelo contrário. Ela sempre se isolou de sua dos outros, não estando bem para viver em um lar tão condenado. Edward estava procurando um pequeno apartamento que ela e sua irmã pudessem usar. Elas se mudariam no final do verão. Irina não era bem o tipo de pessoa que eu esperava conviver, mas eu precisava perdoá-la por seus atos infantis.

Jake ainda não sabia o que queria fazer no próximo ano. Confuso com toda essa coisa da universidade, Edward ofereceu a ele um papel importante em seu projeto para a reserva. Ele aceitou sem pensar duas vezes e Billy estava muito orgulhoso de ver os caminhos que o filho estava trilhando.

Leah estava trabalhando em Port Angeles e tinha encontrado um namorado que finalmente era tão apaixonado por ela quanto merecia. Emily tinha se casado e estava tentando engravidar.

Charlie viria passar uma semana comigo em Chicago, para a minha data mais do que especial novamente. Dessa vez, porém, ele viria acompanhado. Eu mal via a hora de receber Sue em minha casa também.

Já o Phill... Bem, ele tinha ido em algumas sessões de terapia comigo. Eu podia me considerar uma garota de sorte por ter dois pais que me amavam tanto. Aprender com nossos erros jamais seria fácil, mas poderia ser feito. Eu estava começando a cuidar do jardim e certas coisas não poderiam ser feitas por mim pois eu estava grávida, mas foi perfeito ver que ele estava disposto a ajudar... não só a mim, mas a Edward também. Era uma terapia para nós dois, mas também tinha se tornado uma terapia para eles dois.

Minha mãe estava procurando uma casa na cidade e os jogos do time treinado por Phill finalmente iam começar. Ela sentia falta do sol de Phoenix, mas eu tinha certeza de que ela iria se adaptar a Chicago. Ela gostava de estar aqui.

O colégio estava indo muito bem. Eu estava prestes a terminar o meu ano e me formar. E u fiz novos amigos e colegas. Todos sabiam que eu era casada e estava grávida. Todos me acolheram bem, apesar dos cochichos iniciais. Eu amava passar as minhas manhãs ali e ter Caius e Julia ao meu lado fazia toda a diferença. Finalmente, sabia o que significava ter primos e estava amando aquilo. Coleen finalmente parou de implicar comigo. Foi um tanto constrangedor descobrir que Daniel, um dos meus melhores amigos aqui, tinha ficado falando sobre mim por algum tempo. Tratando-me como sua paixão platônica enquanto Coleen estava ali, ao seu lado e cheia de amor para dar a ele. Eles não estavam juntos, porém ela percebeu que deveria seguir em frente. Que podia fazer isso sem se machucar ou machucar ninguém. Não adiantava insistir em algo que não poderia acontecer e pelo que eu tinha visto na igreja semana passada, existia um rapaz que estava chamando a sua atenção...

A nossa casa vivia cheia. Aro e Giana sempre estavam por perto. Animados com seus novos projetos e pensando em se mudar para mais perto de nós. Deryk estava crescendo e Edward era o seu real dono. Eu o amava, sempre tinha a sua companhia, mas era a Edward quem ele mais adorava. Era ele quem saía para caminhar com nosso cãozinho todas as manhãs e participava das aulas de adestramento, que o levava para o parque nos domingos pela manhã quando eu só pensava em dormir mais um pouco.

Brigas aconteciam, sessões de terapia ainda me faziam chorar muito e ainda era duro ouvir certas coisas do nosso terapeuta, mas estávamos trabalhando para uma grande melhora. Todos juntos. Todos em harmonia.

Amor podia não ser absolutamente tudo, mas era capaz de transformar as pessoas.

E ele tinha sido capaz de nos transformar. Em algo bom, finalmente. Algo puro, sereno...

[...]

Aprendi que sim, o dinheiro poderia acabar facilitando tudo.

Nunca imaginei que um casamento pudesse ser tão trabalhoso ou caro. Minha mãe tinha se casado, mas não chegava nem perto do trabalho que Giana tinha tido ou que eu tinha enfrentado. Mas eu consegui marcar o nosso casamento para a nossa real data, só que no mês de maio e para a minha surpresa era um sábado.

Poucas pessoas estariam ali.

Mas todas seriam muito bem recebidas e mimadas. Giana me alinhou com uma decoradora que trabalhou em um projeto para o casamento acontecer em nosso jardim. Seria como um conto de fadas moderno.

Ter dinheiro facilitou em organizar tudo em pouco tempo. Alguns absurdos Edward tentou esconder de mim, mas apenas deixei de lado depois de uma pequena irritação. Nós não estávamos usando esse dinheiro apenas para esbanjar. Nós também estávamos ajudando outras pessoas e fazendo o bem com ele. Não eram apenas gastos.

_Existe uma riqueza em minha vida que jamais serei capaz de calcular. Tenho pais maravilhosos, tenho um marido que me ama incondicionalmente e dentro de mim eu tenho um fruto de todo esse amor crescendo. Esta é a minha segunda gravidez e eu tenho certeza de que ela vai dar certo. Que o pequeno príncipe que carrego vai nascer cheio de saúde e vai nos trazer muitas alegrias. Como vou me culpar por ter muito dinheiro se ele não é a minha maior fonte de riqueza? _

"Ah Elizabeth..." Comentei abraçando o diário dela, deitada na biblioteca de casa. "Eu queria que você estivesse aqui. Eu queria conhecer você pessoalmente e agradecê-la por ser esta mulher extraordinária. Por ser parte de mim e me entender tanto..."

"Bella?" Edward se apressou e se agachou ao meu lado. "Tudo bem ,Bella mia?" Limpou meu rosto e eu sorri.

"Eu queria conhecer a sua mãe. Digo... conhecer melhor. Pessoalmente. Ela era incrível Edward."

"Ela é." Beijou minha bochecha e tocou meu coração. "Ela é, meu amor."

Fechei os olhos e sorri entendendo as palavras de Edward.

Sim, ela é.

De alguma forma ela ainda está aqui e nos momentos que mais preciso, leio seus diários e sinto como se ela estivesse conversando comigo. Como se ela estivesse presente.

"Pronta para ir?" Perguntou suavemente e eu acenei, fechando o caderno e o deixando em cima do pequeno sofá. "Não está fazendo isso por mim, está?" Perguntou sério, me olhando nos olhos.

"Não." Respondi seguida de um sorriso. "Estou fazendo isso por mim. Antes eu não estava preparada, mas agora... agora eu tenho certeza que sim. Que é o que eu quero."

"E não vai ser estranho ter Phill e Julia como seus padrinhos?" Eu ri enquanto ele terminava de limpar o meu rosto.

"Não mesmo. Isso só vai tornar tudo ainda mais divertido e íntimo." Observei ele abrir a minha correntinha. "Ei!"

"O símbolo do infinito fui eu quem dei a você. A sua mãe lhe deu esse olho grego. Nosso filho ou filha ainda está escolhendo algo apropriado..." Tive que rir de seu pequeno absurdo. "Mas a minha mãe estaria orgulhosa se você usasse isso." Fechou a corrente e eu vi um pequeno e delicado crucifixo no meu colar.

"Oh."

"Ela ia ficar feliz de participar do seu batismo também." Sorriu.

"Ela vai estar participando."

Coloquei uma de minhas mãos em cima de seu coração ao mesmo tempo em que ele colocou uma de suas mãos em meu ventre.

Um momento perfeito em família.

[...]

Era um tanto engraçado ver que aquele era o nosso grande dia novamente. Sim, mesmo já estando casada, aqui estávamos nós novamente, não estávamos?

No meu quarto estavam minha mãe, Julia e Giana. Tentei fingir que não tinha nenhuma fotógrafa ali com a gente enquanto eu ainda estava usando apenas uma lingerie confortável e um robe. Todas já estávamos maquiadas e minha mãe começou a soltar o meu cabelo. Cachinho por cachinho. Estava aliviada que a estranha, mas simpática moça que costumava ir até a casa de Julia fazer as unhas dela e de sua mãe tivesse ido embora. Ela acabou fazendo a minha maquiagem e eu gostei do resultado. Minha mãe, junto com minhas amigas ficaram responsáveis por meu cabelo.

Fiquei sentada no banco do closet enquanto elas trabalhavam em mim. De frente para o espelho era uma imagem agradável, mas o melhor era a minha barriga. Mesmo ainda pouco saliente, ela estava ali. Eu não via a hora de ver o meu filho ou filha crescer mais.

Quando o meu cabelo finalmente ficou pronto, observei elas se vestirem. Uma vez em quem elas estavam prontas, colocaram a tiara que foi da mãe de Edward para finalizar o meu cabelo e me ajudaram a me levantar para que eu colocasse o meu vestido.

"Bella, você pode ficar só de lingerie e ter um momento com seu filho?" A fotografa pediu e eu corei envergonhada. "Eu garanto que a senhora vai amar essas fotos depois."

"Olhe para mim." Giana pediu enquanto a minha mãe e Julia retiraram o robe de mim. "Você sabe o quão linda está hoje?" Sorri e senti ela colocar as suas mãos sobre as minhas. "E como meu sobrinho ou sobrinha é amado?"

"É claro que é." Fechei os olhos e alisei minha barriga. "Mais do que tudo nessa vida."

"É incrivel como Bella ainda está magra." Julia comentou rindo. "A minha irmã engordou tanto..."

"Não queria engordar." Comentei, ficando de lado e me observando por completo. "Mas não vejo a hora de minha barriga ficar enorme. De sentir os chutes... de finalmente saber quem vem aí."

Batidas no closet fizeram o meu coração bater mais acelerado. Era Edward. Eu conhecia a forma que ele batia nas portas antes de entrar. Eu estava até bastante composta e como o meu vestido estava guardado na pequena sala de tv, não me incomodei de que ele entrasse, ainda sem sua gravata e seu terno.

"Edward! Saia já daqui." Minha mãe resmungou e todas rimos.

"Deixe ele entrar mãe." Abri os braços para ele. "Eu não acredito em nenhuma dessas bobagens e nós já somos casados."

Ele sorriu e beijou minha testa, a ponta de meu nariz e depois meus lábios delicadamente. Então, se sentou na ponta do banco e passou as mãos por minha barriga e a beijou, me fazendo flutuar por alguns instantes.

"Você está sendo bonzinho com sua mãe, não está?" Sorri e passei a mão por seu cabelo bagunçado. Mais um beijo. "Continue sendo legal, ok? Nós te amamos muito e adoramos que você esteja participando desse dia especial..."

"Ai Edward, ninguém pode com você." Giana brincou e eu me senti emocionada.

"Shii." Olhou ameaçadoramente para ela e então encostou seu rosto em minha barriga. "Viu só? Sua madrinha não respeita o seu pai."

Todos cairam em uma gargalhada e ele deu mais um beijo antes de se ajoelhar na minha frente e tirar algo do bolso.

"Uma noiva deve usar algo velho." Olhou para a tiara. "Algo emprestado." Seu olhar em minha liga me causou arrepios impróprios. "Algo azul..." Fiquei vermelha pois os detalhes de minha lingerie eram em azul claro. "E algo novo."

Todas nós suspiramos na mesma hora.

"Que também é azul..." Ele olhou para mim e eu sorri e coloquei a mão na boca sabendo o que ele estava querendo dizer, mas não contei nada a ninguém. "Espero que nos dê sorte... em dobro." Piscou para mim e depois beijou a minha mão e olhou em meus olhos.

Era o nosso pequeno segredinho.

"Ok, Sr, Príncipe encantado. Hora de terminar de se arrumar e nos deixar trabalhar aqui." Giana praticamente o colocou para fora e quando ele já estava na porta do closet todas estavam rindo.

"Estarei no altar."

"Bem, boa sorte. Estarei nos braços do meu pai, que é um policial."

Todas riram, mas assim que a porta foi fechada, gastamos um tempo observando a nova joia que Edward tinha me dado.

"É tão lindo." Julia comentou. "Parece um anel de noivado."

"Mas eu já tenho o meu." Disse ao mostra-lo e vendo como o quão maior ele era. "E tem a minha aliança também, embora tenha ficado com Edward por causa de hoje."

"Hmmhumm." Giana comentou e me mostrou a pulseira dela. "Parece que eles estão querendo encontrar as nossas cores." Sorri com a tradição da família continuando. A pulseira dela era com pedras alaranjadas.

"Talvez."

Eu sabia que aquela pedra azul significava outra coisa. O anel era lindo. A pedra era menor que a da minha aliança, mas era oval. Azul bem clarinha e cheia de pequenos diamantes ao redor. Não era como se eu realmente gostasse de joias ou fizesse questão de tê-las. Não era como se eu tivesse poucas também. A mãe de Edward tinha me deixado muitas.

Fiz carinho em meu ventre mais uma vez e permiti que colocassem o meu vestido em mim.

Quando eu finalmente estava pronta, fui para o quarto onde o meu pai estava me esperando. Todas se despediram de mim e Giana, com lágrimas nos olhos me beijou na bochecha agradecendo por permita-la de participar desse dia lindo também antes de me entregar o meu buquê.

"Você está linda, Bells." Charlie comentou com um enorme sorriso e eu o abracei apertado. "Bells..."

Aquele era um momento só nosso.

Filha e pai.

Nós dois finalmente estaríamos fazendo desse momento um momento único. E eu sempre seria eternamente agradecida por tudo o que ele tinha feito por mim.

"Eu te amo demais, pai."

"Eu também, Bells." Comentou emocionado. "Mas você tem que ficar calma. Pelo bebê." Sorri sabendo que ele era quem queria se manter calmo, apesar de não estar conseguido.

Não demorou muito e a música começou no andar de baixo.

"Pronta?"

"Mais do que tudo nessa vida."

Nós descemos juntos e quando chegamos na varanda que dava para o quintal, respirei fundo. O meu pai estava ali comigo. O homem que tinha me ajudado a me erguer. Charlie jamais deixaria que eu falhasse. De forma alguma me deixaria cair ou ficar em pedaços novamente. O meu pai, o primeiro grande homem da minha vida, foi justo e tinha um enorme coração. Ele podia não ser cristão, ou até mesmo não acreditar em Deus, mas ele era um exemplo de homem.

Enquanto caminhávamos, tive certeza que se eu queria ser alguém daqui muitos anos, eu queria ser como ele.

Quando chegamos em frente ao pequeno corredor que dava para o altar, Edward me olhou tão cheio de amor como quando casamos em Las Vegas, mas dessa vez... era diferente. Não por termos cerca de trinta pessoas conosco. Não por estar nos braços do meu pai. Mas pelo nosso amor ser tão concreto que estava crescendo dentro de mim.

Não precisei correr.

E quando meu pai me entregou a ele tive certeza de que tudo estava mais do que bem e que Edward o amava como um pai e Charlie o amava como um filho. O amor existia entre os dois e era muito forte.

Fitamos um ao outro no fundo dos olhos e depois olhamos para todas aquelas pessoas ao nosso redor. Todas felizes e sorridentes, todas comemorando o nosso momento mágico. O nosso filho estava ali também.

Tudo estava perfeito. Nossas vidas finalmente estavam em nosso controle. Então, exatamente como um dia eu sonhei, escutei a pergunta mais importante de minha vida.

"Isabella Marie Swan-Masen, você aceita Edward Anthony Masen como seu legítimo esposo?"

"Sim."

"Edward Anthony Masen, você aceita Isabella Marie Swan-Masen como sua legítima esposa?"

"Absolutamente sim."

Todos riram com a gente, mas meus olhos ficaram presos nos seus, tão emocionados quanto os meus.

Não lembro de ter ouvido o padre falar nada, mas Edward sussurrou para mim.

"Para todo o sempre agora..."

E com um beijo, mais uma vez ele selou a sua promessa.

Para sempre, agora.

Para todo o sempre...

**Viver é acalentar sonhos e esperanças, fazendo da fé a nossa inspiração maior. É buscar nas pequenas coisas, um grande motivo para ser feliz!**

**Mario Quintana**


	63. Ato IV CapIX Destino

**Aí que chegou aquele momento de viadagem. Obrigada a todo mundo que fez parte da fic. Cada review, cada xingamento, cada coisinha... cada post no twitter e etc... estamos no último cap, e agora só temos mais o epilogo que acredito que posto amanhã ou segunda. **

**Obrigada! **

SONETO LXV

_Se a morte predomina na bravura_

_Do bronze, pedra, terra e imenso mar,_

_Pode sobreviver a formosura, _

_Tendo da flor a força a devastar? _

_Como pode o aroma do verão_

_Deter o forte assédio destes dias, _

_Se portas de aço e duras rochas não_

_Podem vencer do Tempo a tirania? _

_Onde ocultar - meditação atroz -_

_O ouro que o Tempo quer em sua arca? _

_Que mão pode deter seu pé veloz, _

_Ou que beleza o Tempo não demarca? _

_Nenhuma! A menos que este meu amor_

_Em negra tinta guarde o seu fulgor._

**William Shakespeare**

Eu estava completamente ansiosa, só que de uma maneira maravilhosa; aquela que deixava meu coração mais acelerado que o normal e que lhe permitia sorrir muito.

Apesar da enorme vontade de fazer xixi, abri um sorriso quando o gel frio foi colocado em minha barriga e olhei para Edward que também refletia a mesma expressão que a minha, quando a médica finalmente começou a passar as imagens no monitor.

"Oh... vamos ver se alguém aqui quer se mostrar." Ela murmurou e nós dois rimos. "Ele ou ela é duro na queda. Ou está de costas ou está com as perninhas fechadas... Mas tenho quase certeza que é uma menina."

Eu e Edward nos olhamos e debochamos internamente.

Não.

Embora se fosse uma menina, seria tão imensamente amada quanto.

Oh céus!

Eu estava tão feliz. E mesmo com quase seis meses de gravidez, eu tinha ganhado algum peso que ficou concentrado apenas em minha barriga. Um pequeno contratempo se comparado ao significado de que meu novo amor já estava começando a ficar tão bem formado... ou formada.

Gah!

"Olha só..." Não cansava de suspirar com as imagens que iam aparecendo. "Tão lindo..."

"Ou tão linda..." Edward falou, também sendo um pai babão. Ele também estava apaixonado. Perdidamente apaixonado por nosso bebê. "Olhe só! Está com o dedo na boca?"

"E com as pernas abertas." A doutora riu e digitou algo. "Preparados?"

"Sim!" Dissemos empolgados ao mesmo tempo.

"Parabéns Sr. e Sra. Masen. Você vão ter um lindo menino!"

Olhamos para a tela e logo depois nos olhamos emocionados. O seu enorme sorriso e seus olhos marejados eram um total reflexo meu.

"Menino, Bella mia! Menino!" Me encheu de beijos antes de me puxar para aprofundar o ato.

Fiquei acesa no mesmo instante. Nos meses passados, não me sentia assim com facilidade. Edward não desistia nunca, sempre tentando e tentando, fazendo diversas carícias, falando várias coisas... A médica tinha explicado que poderia ser assim até o final da gestação, no entanto, eu não estava nem um pouco animada com essa possibilidade. Sentia falta da intimidade com meu marido e queria que isso fosse algo natural.

Exatamente como agora.

"Edward..." Retruquei contra sei lábios logo após puxar ar, e notei como uma de minhas mãos estava agarrada ao colarinho de sua camisa. "É melhor..."

"Ok, ok." Deu um pigarro e se afastou um pouco.

Olhei ao redor e senti meu rosto pegar fogo. A médica já não estava mais na pequena sala. Edward me ajudou a limpar minha barriga e eu abotoei o meu short novamente antes de baixar a minha blusa. Desci da pequena maca e calcei os chinelos bonitos que minha mãe tinha me dado e de mãos dadas com ele, voltamos para o consultório.

"Errr..." Eu nem sabia por onde começar quando me sentei.

Ela riu e tirou os seus óculos, para logo depois passar a mão por suas sobrancelhas escuras e bem esculpidas.

"Não se preocupem com isso." Disse ela com segurança ao mesmo tempo em que Edward apertava minha mão sinalizando que também estava envergonhado. "Já vi piores."

Eu estava mortificada ao ouvir aquilo.

"Bem, não existe motivo para que fiquem tão constrangidos. Bella é uma mocinha muito saudável. E o bebê está perfeito. Vocês só precisam evitar stress, já que ambos tem uma tendência grande a absorvê-lo. Continuem indo as sessões de terapia e Bella: eu quero que você aproveite o verão para fazer alguma atividade física. Ficar parada não vai fazer bem."

"Mas eu posso dançar balé?" Perguntei realmente curiosa. "Meus pés são a única coisa que vem me incomodando por enquanto. E o meu peso aumentou." Sorri orgulhosa colocando as mãos por baixo de minha barriga. "Ele vai demorar a chutar? Quero que Edward sinta quando ele se move."

"Você pode começar a sentir logo mais." Sorriu. "Mas para melhor sentir o bebê dentro de você o ideal é que não engorde muito." O seu tom agora foi de alerta.

"Claro, qualquer coisa pela saúde dele."

"De vocês." Edward se intrometeu. "Quais as atividades são recomendadas?"

Nós três passamos algum tempo conversando e ela comentou que um dos muitos benefícios de praticar algum esporte seria a minha libido. Dei o meu melhor quando ela me entregou uma cartilha cheia de posições recomendadas ao longo da gestação. Isso seria algo que eu gostaria de descobrir com Edward e não ler em cartilhas por aí. A minha nova consulta só seria daqui um mês, quando o meu lindo menininho completaria seis meses.

Ah!

Eu poderia começar a fazer o quartinho dele!

Saímos da clínica de obstetrícia e eu me senti muito bem ao caminhar com Edward por três quarteirões enquanto o sol nos aquecia. A cidade, como sempre estava super movimentada como toda terça-feira, mas as pessoas pareciam estar muito felizes também.

O verão já estava tomando conta de minha cidade preferida no mundo e a melancolia que se arrastou durante o fim do inverno e ao longo da primavera finalmente tinha ido embora. Pegamos o Volvo no estacionamento e logo em seguida fomos nos encontrar com Giana e Aro. Contei os minutos para chegarmos no pequeno restaurante italiano e salivei ao ver que não só nossos amigos estavam na mesa, mas já tinham pedido uma entrada que eu adorava: Pão de alho.

"Oi." Beijei Giana na bochecha e coloquei minha bolsa em seu colo. "Oi, oi." Beijei a bochecha de Aro e roubei o seu pão de alho. "Hmmmm." Comentei enquanto mastigava.

"Oi Bella, como você está? Oh, imagino que muito bem, e de nada, você pode ficar com o meu pão de alho."

Sorri, mas coloquei a minha mão em frente a minha boca.

"Ah! Deixe ela! Está grávida!" Giana passou a mão no meu cabelo. "E então? Como foi na médica. Conseguiram ver?"

Edward e eu nos olhamos por algum tempo e sorrimos um pelo outro.

"Nós sempre conseguimos ver, mesmo quando ele era do tamanho de uma uva." Comentou um tanto pensativo.

Isso seria divertido.

"Fala sério!" Aro resmungou alto enquanto eu pegava o cardápio sonhando em comer asinhas de frango e depois uma bela fatia de pizza de Chicago. "Vocês... podem abrir a boca?"

"Claro que sim." Respondi simplesmente. "Amor, chama o garçom? Asinhas de frango para começar, uma salada tradicional para acompanhar e eu vou logo avisando que..." Olhei para os três na mesa. " o almoço de todo mundo vai ser pizza à moda de Chicago e vai ser com o recheio da especial picante."

"Isso." Aro levantou sua mão e bati nela ainda rindo. "Bella é das minhas!"

"Vai comer mais da salada que da asinha, sabe disso não é, amor?" Edward perguntou e eu apenas sorri e acenei positivamente.

"Parem de me ignorar. E você homem!" Se virou para Aro. "Me ajude."

"Você sabe o que eu penso." Comentou cheio de Charme, a puxando pelo queixo. "E imagino que seja isso mesmo. Ou então, eles não estariam fazendo todo esse suspense."

Tivemos que rir.

"Oh meu Deus!" Giana nos olhou com os olhos cheios de lágrimas e apertou o guardanapo enquanto o garçom anotava os pedidos. "É sério?"

Uma vez que o garçom se foi, acenamos positivamente e ela deu um grito que chamou a atenção de todos. Quando finalmente se acalmou, pedi que abrisse a minha bolsa e tirasse uma cópia das fotos do ultrasom quepertenceria à eles.

Logo após o almoço, fomos até um banco postal onde eu escrevi um pequeno bilhete e coloquei a outra foto da ultra para enviar a minha mãe que estava em Phoenix com Phill resolvendo coisas sobre a venda da casa.

_Para a vovó e o vovô verem como eu sou bonito e estou cada dia mais forte e saudável. _

Ela, com toda certeza, ia pirar.

Entre o último ajuste do vestido que eu ia usar amanhã na cerimônia de formatura e minha consulta com a terapeuta, Edward se manteve ocupado. Imaginei que fosse por causa do trabalho, mas naquela noite quando chegamos em casa, ele me presenteou com dois brincos belíssimos. Um mais simples e outro mais elegante, também feito de água-marinha. Esta seria a minha cor, e segundo ele disse, um dos presentes era de nosso filho, o responsável por fazê-lo escolher tal pedra para mim.

O meu pai chegou pela manhã logo cedo e Edward foi buscá-lo enquanto eu ainda aproveitava uma longa soneca. A _noite tinha sido longa _e nós dois aproveitamos como há algum tempo não conseguíamos.

Tinha sido maravilhoso.

Assim que acordei, encontrei os dois no quarto do nosso pequeno. Meu pai me abraçou apertado, falou com seu neto e me entregou um presente que me deixou extremamente emocionada.

A mesma cadeira de balanço em que ele fora ninado por minha avó e que eu fui ninada por ele estava completamente restaurada. Ele disse que Jake gastou algum tempo recuperando toda a madeira enquanto ele pintava. Sue tinha feito as novas almofadas e Emily, muito gentil, enviou um pequeno mobile com estrelas feito com capim dourado. Eu teria que agradecer a eles depois. Agora, aquele quarto não estava mais pintado com apenas um levissimo tom de azul pastel e as marcas de crescimento de minha barriga. Ele tinha uma cadeira de balanço e logo mais estaria completamente mobilado.

[...]

A cerimônia de formatura só não foi mais clichê por ser uma só. Até eu chorei. Charlie, Edward, Aro e Giana bateram palmas quando fui receber o meu diploma. Minha barriga estava bem mais saliente por cima daquela roupa estranha, mas não houve nenhum problema com relação a aquilo como imaginei que poderia ter, já que alguns parentes dos meus colegas estavam presentes.

Tivemos apenas um pequeno coquetel oferecido pelo colégio após as formalidades. Não faríamos um balie de formatura, pois optamos por juntar o dinheiro que gastaríamos com a festa para fazer doações.

Fizeram uma grande missa para nós e sabendo que as atividade do dia acabariam adiando a sessão de terapia que eu teria junto com Edward, aproveitei que o nosso padre estava lá e fui me confessar enquanto todos caminhavam até o jardim, onde a simples festa estava ocorrendo.

Apesar de ter abraçado a religião, existiam coisas que eu ainda não tinha o total hábito de fazer, mas me confessar acabou sendo mais uma forma de me manter equilibrada. Observei Coleen sair em direção aos bancos livres da igreja e fui até o confessionário.

Sentei-me e comecei a conversar, como sempre. A única coisa que ele apontou como um erro foi quando contei como o desejo por meu marido quase me fez perder a cabeça no consultório médico.

"Apesar de ser seu marido, você está grávida e não deve ser consumida pela luxúria."

Tive que me segurar para não rir.

Ele me passou quantas orações eu tinha que fazer e eu fui até os bancos. Durante o caminho, pedi perdão por não conseguir levar tal pedido a sério. Eu amava demais o meu marido para não me deixar ser consumida por todo o desejo que sentia por ele quase sempre.

Já estava saindo da igreja quando Coleen me encontrou com um sorriso envergonhado. Ela olhou para a minha barriga proeminente em meu vestido e depois passou as mãos pelo seu cabelo.

"Bella, eu sei que não vamos nos ver novamente nem tão cedo..." Seus planos eram de passar um ano no Canadá, com seus avós. "Mas eu queria pedir desculpas por tudo."

"Tudo bem." Garanti. "Sério, já passou."

"Mas não quero que você se lembre de mim como a vad... a chata da lider de torcida do meu ano."

"Jamais." Garanti. "Coleen, um dia eu fui uma pessoa que costumava guardar e carregar mágoas, mas agora..." Balancei minha cabeça. "Agora não faço mais isso. Não mesmo. Eu estou em outro patamar. Estou com outras metas de vida. Tenho muito mais com que me preocupar." Sorri e alisei minha barriga por cima do vestido.

"Eu me sinto péssima por ter sentido inveja de você um dia." Comentou olhando para o chão. "Não só por causa do Daniel... Mas você chegou aqui e logo ficou conhecida, tem boas notas, é ativa... e... e já é casada. Vai ser mãe com tão pouca idade."

"Este é o meu maior sonho." Confessei. "Ano que vem, eu vou para a faculdade, mas agora eu só quero cuidar dos meus amores..."

"Você parece tão apaixonada..."

"E eu sou." Sorri para ela. "E sei que sempre vou estar. Completamente, perdidamente apaixonada. E graças a Deus, de uma maneira boa, saudável."

Ela não pareceu entender, mas deixou de lado quando eu pedi que ela me falasse mais sobre os seus planos. Fomos conversando até o jardim e gastamos o nosso tempo com o restante da turma. Daniel era um grande amigo, o que tinha o melhor gosto musical, mas o mais desestruturado. Ele passaria o verão na Europa e quando voltasse ficaria trabalhando com seu pai, dono de uma rede de lanchonetes da cidade, até se decidir sobre o que ia querer fazer de sua vida.

Julia e Caius foram aceitos na UCHICAGO, assim como eu, e cursariam Direito e Administração respectivamente. Aro já tinha fornecido um estágio para o seu primo em suas boates e ele claramente aceitou, já visando as tantas noites de farra. Julia ia esperar mais um pouco até se candidatar a um emprego temporário, mas começaria as aulas da pré universidade na metade do verão. Tinha sido um convite nobre e ela não poderia recusar. Eu fui aceita para o curso de Literatura Inglesa, mas optei por passar por uma nova seleção, caso fosse necessário, para que entrasse apenas no ano que vem.

Eu queria curtir a minha família primeiro.

[...]

Minha gravidez foi como um sonho. Eu tinha bastante tempo livre, então podia me cuidar bem e cuidar da casa também. Edward tentou trabalhar em período integral durante a maior parte das semanas, mas não conseguiu.

Como aulas de dança foram descartadas, nós começamos a fazer aulas de natação para papais e mamães e seus bebês. Eu também passei algum tempo fazendo hidroginástica para gestantes e nós fizemos todo tipo de curso que existia para pais de primeira viagem. O único que acabamos saindo na metade, foi um para a aptidão do papai na cozinha, onde por acompanhar Edward, acabei o atrapalhando ainda mais do que qualquer coisa.

O quarto de nosso príncipe ficou pronto muito antes dele vir ao mundo. Minha bolsa do hospital também já estava arrumada antes mesmo do meu aniversário, Edward me deu um iPad. Eu praticamente vivia com aquele treco para baixo e para cima, pois ele tinha vários aplicativos interessantes que me ajudavam a me manter completamente organizada. Além do mais, seu peso era mínimo, se comparado ao de alguns livros. E para completar, o aparelho não me daria alergia se estivesse com um cheirinho de guardado.

No dia quinze de Outubro, exatamente as vinte e uma horas, após aproximadamente dezessete horas em trabalho de parto, eu consegui dar a luz ao amor maior da minha vida.

Noah Anthony Cullen.

Com exatamente três quilos e meio e cinquenta centímetros. Foi o momento mais lindo de minha vida quando ele foi colocado imediatamente em cima de meu colo e começou a chorar. Abracei-o e Edward me encheu de beijos e disse que estava muito orgulhoso de mim antes de cortar o cordão umbilical e nosso bebê ser levado de mim por alguns instantes. A dor não tinha ido embora, mas já não importava mais.

Os dias passavam e o meu filho ia crescendo e me deixando ainda mais apaixonada. Edward acompanhou tudo. Optou por ficar em casa e se dedicar a nós dois o máximo de tempo possível. Ele foi mais do que um marido, um amigo, um confidente... Ele foi um verdadeiro pai. Diferente de muitos homens, ele não só pode se dar ao luxo de se dedicar a nós, mas também fazer questão de participar de todos os momentos do bebê; desde um simples banho ou a uma temida troca de fraldas.

Deryk de primeira ficou um pouco enciumado. Agora, antes mesmo de ouvirmos alguma coisa na babá eletrônica, escutávamos os seus movimentos agoniados pela casa. E Noah o adorava. Nosso cachorro já estava enorme e não parecia ter noção do quão pequeno o nosso filho era, o que me deixava louca quando ele resolvia arrastá-lo pelo enorme tapete da sala. Mas bastava ouvir a risaada do meu filho, e perceber seu enorme sorriso e seus olhos brilhantes que tudo era deixado de lado.

E eu podia passar horas apenas com ele.

Observando-o dormir, admirando cada nova careta que ele fazia quando estava sujo ou queria mamar... quando estava ansioso, ou com dor de barriga. Eu ficava tão ansiosa quanto Edward em alguns momentos, porém bastava nós respirarmos fundo que tudo poderia ser clareado.

Adiei os planos da universidade por mais um ano. Edward voltou a trabalhar e em meu tempo livre, eu voltei a escrever e editei todo o meu estranho conto. Dessa vez, eu fui verdadeira sobre as escolhas do príncipe e da princesa e fiz questão de mostrar que os maiores monstros que eles enfrentaram estiveram sempre dentro de ambos.

Quando não estava escrevendo, estava cuidando de nosso jardim. O aniversário de um ano de Noah foi feito na varanda que dava para o nosso quintal. Não estava tão frio, por ser Outubro, e o dia foi iluminado por um maravilhoso e lindo sol. Nossa família e alguns amigos próximos se reuniram e Giana e Aro, os padrinhos do meu pequeno deram a notícia de que ele não iria reinar sozinho por muito mais tempo.

Eu mal via a hora de meus jardins estarem cheios de flores e crianças.

Com um ano, Noah já andava e gostava de fazer algumas traquinagens. No diário do bebê, registramos tudo. Se crescimento, o seu pézinho, suas mãozinha. A sua primeira palavra foi 'Ieik'. Agora eu já conseguia rir, pois saber que ele disse primeiro o nome do nosso cachorro no lugar de mamãe ou papai pareceu um tanto frustrante no inicio. Em algumas de suas fotos pelo jardim eram incrivel como ele estava parecido com Edward. Até coloquei algumas das fotos de ambos juntos no album, para que quando ele ficasse maior, pudesse ver como sempre foi igual ao pai.

Mas o tempo foi passando e com ele as responsabilidades foram surgindo.

Os seus dois anos foram comemorados de maneira um pouco mais simples. O meu sobrinho, Aidan, já estava conosco, mas parecia muito mais difícil de fazer dormir que o primo... Toda a dinamica de nossas vidas mudou. Não por termos dois bebês na familia, mas por nosso tempo ser administrado tão diferente. Quando o meu amor completou dezoito meses tive coragem de começar a me afastar um pouco. Retornei aos meus estudos e entrei na faculdade. Nos primeiros dias sofri um pouco por deixá-lo sozinho, mas agora eu era só alegria quando chegava em casa. Sua festinha fora divertida. Algumas colegas da universidade até compareceram, o que foi muito agradável.

No Natal daquele ano, Edward e eu inauguramos junto com a sua firma e com o nosso antigo colégio, uma fundação sem fins lucrativos para apoio à jovens que precisavam de ajuda escolar e psicológica. Naquele mesma data, combinamos de tentar aumentar a família, pois já não aguentávamos mais esperar para que Noah tivesse irmãos.

Mas até agora... Ainda não tínhamos conseguido. Se bem que não existe tristeza nisso. Na hora certa aconteceria. E de qualquer forma, mesmo que tivesse deixado de ser uma princesa e ocupado o posto de rainha em meus sonhos, a minha vida real não poderia estar melhor.

Pois eu era uma mulher de sorte. Obsevando Edward brincar com nosso filho na beira da praia em que ele se declarou para mim, eu tive certeza, mais uma vez que era uma mulher extremamente agraciada. Não só por saber que tinha o amor dos pais de Edward e a companhia de sua mãe, que sempre tinha palavras sábias em seus diários. Ou por meus próprios pais estarem em harmonia, por nós dois alcançarmos o equilíbrio e nos afastarmos do que era ruim para nós... muito menos por conseguirmos construir tantas coisas boas com a quantia absurda de dinheiro que tínhamos.

Eu sou uma mulher de sorte por amar e ser imensamente amada.

**O amor é loucura, o amor é sentido á flor da pele. O amor não tem sentido para algun sentido da vida para outros. Amor, amar... esse sentimento não pode tudo, mas pode o suficiente para fazer o seu mundo girar. Com amor, finalmente, nos sentimos completos. Finalmente somos alguém. Amor não é o que sentimos por alguém. Mas ter aquele alguém em nossas vidas para todo o sempre.**

**Pois o amor não prende. O amor liberta. **

**Isabella Marie Swan-Masen**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Fim do ato IV**


	64. Epílogo

**E chegamos ao fim de verdade. Whoa, só tenho que agradecer a todas vcs por tudo. Não foi uma fic facil de ler pq além de extremamente longa, nem todo mundo gosta de ver quando quem parece ser uma coisa, na verdade é outra. Escrever esse casal 'fora da casinha' não foi simples, mas graças a deus saiu como eu imaginava. Espero de verdade que todas tenham conseguido curtir a fic e ver que nem tudo é perfeito. Que as melhores coisas da vida são de graça e que quando conquistamos algo... ninguém tira da gente. Que muitas vezes é preciso errar mais do que deveríamos para poder acertar na hora de reconhecer esse erro. Pq não é fácil para ninguém reconhecer e expor esse erro. Mostrar que existe uma ferida aberta que precisa de cuidado... **

**Obrigada por acompanharem minhas fics. Em especial quem já está nessa desde 2008, quando uma amiga ainda postava com fake por mim, ou desde 2009, quando resolvi assumir o meu papel como autora. =P Obrigada também pelas reviews! Foi fantastico estar com vcs mais uma vez. **

**Não vou parar de postar fanfics, mas vou passar algum tempo no fictionpress postando outras coisas. Nos vemos no twitter, no grupo do facebook ou até por aqui mesmo! **

**XoXo Mirela Paes**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Epilogo**

**.**

**.**

**_O verdadeiro amor nunca se desgasta. Quanto mais se dá mais se tem._**

**Antoine de Saint-Exupéry**

**.**

**.**

"Você parece feliz." A terapeuta comentou e eu sorri abertamente. "Edward, você se dá conta do quanto evoluiu durante todo esse tempo?"

Sorri e meneei minha cabeça negativamente, não acreditando no que Bella tinha feito comigo todos esses anos.

Poucos anos, pois muitos ainda viriam pela frente.

"Eu sou um homem de sorte." Disse e ela sorriu. "Bella... Bella é extraordinária..."

E ela definitivamente era.

Em um dos momentos mais difíceis de minha vida, ela surgiu. Fora confuso; estava cheio de dúvidas, desacreditado em mim mesmo. Viver uma vida de mentiras era o que eu fazia de melhor, desde que meus pais se foram e levaram com si a minha estrutura.

Então, Bella me atropleou.

Não fui eu quem atingi o carro nela, mas sim ela quem me derrubou com toda a sua força. Em um primeiro momento, fiquei frustrado pois tinha cometido mais um grande erro, mas bastou olhar para ela com calma que eu pude ver que o meu erro foi tratá-la como a tratei inicialmente.

Os seus olhos brilhantes, o rubor em sua pele, o tom suave de sua voz...

O seu sorriso e a sua emoção...

Tudo me atraiu.

_É errado,_ pensei. Ela é um tanto mais nova que você.

Daí ela me encantou por completo, mostrando ter uma alma tão velha quanto a minha. Bella parecia ter uma estrutura tão sólida que me senti inspirado por ela. Foi fácil conversar e me encantar por completo por ela... que me seduziu e dominou meus sentidos por completo.

Bella surgiu justamente quando eu precisava ter forças para lutar pelo que queria.

Eu ainda sou completamente apaixonado por ela. Embora mesmo nas tantas vezes em que tentei me afastar, ela estava firme e forte em minha mente e em meu coração. Bella me mostrou que para ser um verdadeiro homem eu tinha que não apenas errar, mas aprender com meus erros. Assim, como minha religião tinha me ensinado, que perdoar não é algo simples, mas algo que poderia mudar nossas vidas. Sempre vamos estar abertos a erros e sempre vamos desejar o perdão do próximo.

Bella me mostrou que eu podia ser capaz de não só conseguir o que queria, mas de construir muito mais. Ela me amou, mesmo quando não mereci. Ela me esperou, mesmo quando não deveria. Ela tentou seguir em frente e eu fiquei feliz e orgulhoso. Mas era eu quem estava em sua mente, em seu coração e em sua alma.

Ela não era a pessoa mais forte e ajustada de todas. No entanto, me ensinou que cair era normal. Que eu não deveria me sentir eternamente culpado por ajudá-la a ir tão fundo, pois aquilo fazia parte de seu próprio aprendizado. Ainda estava cuidando disso. Marcas existem para nos lembrar do quão fortes podemos ser, do quanto que podemos agradecer por algo. E Bella me deixou muitas marcas. A minha culpa ainda estava sendo tratada, no lugar de apenas me consumir.

Uma queda serve para nos mostrar que precisamos de mais cuidado, mais equilíbrio. Que precisamos olhar com mais cuidado por onde estamos andando.

Jamais seremos perfeitos, mas podemos ser cuidadosos.

Com ela, em nossas sessões de terapia, aprendi que estamos sujeitos a tudo. E que é normal falhar com o outro. E que ainda vamos cometer muitas besteiras ao longo da vida, mas as consequencias agora serão menores pois temos um ao outro. Um ao outro para nos apoiar, ouvir, amparar.

Medo não era uma palavra que fazia parte de minha vida há algum tempo.

Finalmente assumi tudo o que era meu. Sem problemas, sem receios ou culpas. Minha família tinha construído algo e deixaram para mim a responsabilidade de mantê-lo. E eu tenho uma família agora. Novamente e verdadeira, embora ainda pequena.

Bem, pelo menos por enquanto...

Bella me ajudou com tudo isso. E continua sendo a minha paixão. Não mais como algo inatingível, mas como algo real.

Minha amiga, minha conselheira, minha namorada, minha mulher, minha amante, a mãe de meu filho, a pessoa que mais amo no mundo.

Ainda estávamos tratando a dependência um do outro, sem vergonhas de assumir isso. Só que agora temos um bem maior. O nosso filho.

O maior presente que um homem pode ter. E foi ela quem me deu. E com ele, eu venho aprendendo muitas coisas novas.

Com eles, eu vejo como amor pode estar acima de tudo sem seja preciso magoar ninguém...

"E é por isso que nossas sessões são mensais agora." Ela sorriu e fechou o pequeno bloco de notas dela. "Vocês estão conseguindo, Edward."

"Ela e Noah me ensinam todos os dias que o aprendizado é eterno..." Sorri. "E eu estou orgulhoso. Nós dois estamos conseguindo organizar nossas agendas. E temos tempo um para o outro, tempo para nosso filho, para nossa família e amigos..."

"O que é fundamental. Só que você está com um sorriso ainda maior hoje. Existe algum motivo?"

"O aniversário de nosso segundo casamento está chegando. Eu nunca pensei que fosse gostar de vê-la com uma tatuagem... mas na verdade, eu amei o presente que ela me deu."

"Você fez uma também?"

"Não." Sorri. "Apenas ela, em seu pé esquerdo. 'no fear.'" Respirei fundo. "Pois se ela não tem medo, ela pode se manter de pé. E segundo ela explicou, eu sou parte disso. Eu sou responsável por ela não sentir mais medo."

"Exatamente como você sente que ela é a responsável por isso em relação à você." Sorri abertamente. "Eu acho um tanto engraçado que comemorem a mesma data duas vezes."

"Mas foram dois casamentos. Um só nosso, e um finalmente com quem amamos. E Noah estava lá."

"E vocês estão prontos para finalmente ter uma lua de mel a sós?" Ela me testou e eu tive que rir.

"Sim. Mas só quando Bella tirar as férias dela da universidade. Nós vamos passar alguns dias pela Europa."

"E você acha que consegue passar a segurança necessária para ela desfrute de alguns dias longe do filho? Você parecia um tanto frustrado, por ela também compartilhar desse seu medo."

"Conseguimos nos alinhar. Além do mais, meus primos terem viajado e deixado nosso sobrinho em casa ajudou bastante. Como eu disse no telefone algumas semanas atrás."

"Então esse é o motivo de seu sorriso?"

"Tudo isso é o motivo do meu sorriso." Meu celular vibrou no bolso. "Tudo o que finalmente conquistei quando tomei coragem de mudar de atitude. E é à Bella quem eu devo por tamanha inspiração." Ela balançou a cabeça negativamente e sorriu.

"Ok, Sr. Masen. Qualquer coisa me ligue, mas nos vemos no mês que vem."

Sorri e após um breve agradecimento saí do consultório. Apesar da dinâmica de termos apenas um carro não estar mais funcionando tão bem, graças a nossos horários apertados, estávamos dando o melhor para que pudéssemos usar apenas um veículo e coordenamos tudo juntos. Em alguns dias da semana, como hoje, funcionava perfeitamente.

Busquei Noah na casa dos padrinhos e fui com ele buscar o meu presente de casamento para Bella.

Ela tinha terminado não só o seu conto, ou sua fábula... mas a nossa história em uma versão um tanto mais doce. É claro que eu já tinha lido, fui o primeiro a ter acesso, para as crises de ciúmes de Giana. E esta era a minha surpresa para ela. Há alguns meses, eu tinha contratado um ilustrador para trabalhar no livro para nós. E agora, finalmente as três cópias dele estavam prontas.

Noah se agarrou com um deles enquanto eu resolvia a questão do pagamento. Sorri vendo que ele já era apegado a livros como os pais. Assim que resolvi tudo, me virei em sua direção.

"Gostou, campeão?" Ele sorriu parecendo que estava prestes a trelar. "É da mamãe. Sabe o que vamos fazer agora?"

"Swovete!" Comemorou largando o enorme livro em seu colo e arrancando risadas de todos que estavam por perto.

"Mas antes..."

"Pwega a mamãe!" Guardei o livro com os outros dois na sacola e me inclinei para pegá-lo.

O caminho até a universidade não teve muito trânsito. Noah ficou tranquilo em sua cadeirinha enquanto guiava meu carro pelas ruas, refletindo ainda mais sobre como Bella tinha sido capaz de fazer o mesmo comigo. De me fazer aprender a ficar com o caminho livre.

Quando chegamos na univerisidade, ela me enviou uma mensagem avisando que estaria no nosso lugar. Animado, peguei um dos livros e uma colcha que estava na mala antes de dar a mão para Noah para que ele não acabasse correndo e se machucando. Compramos sorvete e caminhamos até o jardim que ficava atrás do teatro. Colcha no chão, Noah começou a comer o seu sorvete a medida em que eu tomava cuidado para que ele não ficasse completamente sujo.

Foi assim que ela surgiu correndo. Exatamente como no nosso primeiro encontro. A poucos metros de nós parou, passou a mão no cabelo e sorriu.

"Pensei que se eu me apressasse, faria uma enorme surpresa para vocês." Comentou mostrando uma sacola da sorveteria do campus.

Eu sorri junto com Noah, que já tinha sua boca completamente suja. Limpei-o e observei ela se aproximar.

Tão linda.

Perfeita.

Ela estava se tornando uma mulher ainda mais exuberante com o passar do tempo.

"Beijo!" Noah pediu assim que ela se ajoelhou e colocou as coisas em cima da colcha.

"O meu amor quer beijo?" Brincou passando os dedos na barriga dele. "Mas eu tenho dois amores para beijar! Como eu fico?"

"Hummm." Noah fez bico e quando ela se aproximou, se levantou com alguma dificuldade para dar um beijo na boca dela, o que me fez rir. E segurar o sorvete para que ele não saísse sujando tudo. "Beijo!" Anunciou antes de dar mais um beijo, dessa vez na bochecha dela. "Chocolate..."

Bella gargalhou e o pegou no colo, o abraçando com força antes de se deitar ergue-lo, ao mesmo tempo em que nosso filho não parava de rir.

A minha vida estava completa...

"Mamãe também trouxe sorvete de chocolate para você, senhor Noah Formiga Masen."

"Noah _Anthi-nony_ Masennn." Ele quis corrigi-la, antes de se sentar e voltar a comer o seu sorvete.

Foi assim que ela teve a chance de me beijar também. Um beijo casto, ligeiro, mas cheio de amor.

"Como foi?"

"Òtimo." Garanti pegando o pote de sorvete que ela tinha comprado para dividirmos. "Cada dia melhor."

"Hmmm." Ela sorriu quando lhe ofereci a colher cheia do doce e a abocanhou. "Então." Comentou com a mão por cima da boca. "Hoje é o dia do sorvete e da leitura, o que será que vamos ler?"

Foi muito engraçado ver Noah ficar em alerta e passar as mãos sujas em sua camisa que já não estava limpa assim.

Bem, agora nem mais um pouco.

Bella riu e eu comi um pouco do doce gelado também, assistindo ele arrastar a sacola para a mãe cheio de dificuldade.

"O que é?" Ela pegou o livro e assim que o viu ficou boquiaberta. "Edward!"

"Noah!"Nosso filho disse levantando os braços e rindo, o que nos fez rir também.

Ela colocou a franja para trás da orelha e nos beijou antes de começar a folhear o livro claramente emocionada.

"É lindo... perfeito. Obrigada." Aproveitando que Noah estava ocupado com o seu sorvete limpei seu rosto e dei beijos nela. Muitos beijos.

"Humpf!" Um Noah irritado colocou as mãos na cintura dele e nós rimos antes de começarmos a enchê-lo de beijos também.

Sentei-me com Bella em meu colo e Noah no dela, a ajudando a segurar o livro enquanto nos revezávamos para contar a estória do príncipe e da princesa que se amaram ao primeiro instante, mas demoraram para entender que precisavam lutar contra seus próprios monstros antes de poder viver o grande amor deles.

Noah dormiu e eu fiquei apreciando a forma com que Bella o ninava, mesmo estando com a cabeça em meu peito.

"Qual a melhor parte do livro para você?" Ela perguntou relaxada.

"O final." Respondi com toda convicção.

"O final?"

"Sim. Onde você mostra que o amor na verdade liberta, no lugar de prender." Riu baixinho enquanto os abraçava. "Sem contar que esse livro tem um final aberto... afinal, nós ainda temos muita história para por nele..."

**FIM**


End file.
